Demon's Daughter
by Chase Ravencroft Tilton
Summary: Saint Dane is the Demon Traveler now - but was it always so? Before the beast, there was a hero. Press Tilton's adopted daughter Chase, now an orphan once more, is about to learn that there are things worse than the death of a father: the betrayal of one.
1. Prologue: Demon Rising Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello folks! Name's Chase, and I'm your author today. (bows) I'm proudly bringing you my story, Demon's Daughter, from the official Pendragon forums, now in chapter form rather than post form. (Yay!)

So, right off the bat, I will tell you that my story only follows DJ's perfectly for the first four books, then it veers off on it's own. So if you see something that doesn't fit into the continuity of the books from 5 and up, please don't yell at me! (puppy eyes)

That being said, I hope you enjoy this tale. (My style has improved in later chapters that I will be posting within the next week, these first chapters are 3 years old)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon. (duh) But damn do I wish I did. (ogles Spader) DJ MacHale is a helluva writer, and I worship his style. (bows before DJ)

Rating is T for future language, violence, implied sex (and some actual sex), and all over action/adventure drama-ness. Also there will be implied homosexual tensions and such, but not too much and not till the very end, which is a looooooong way off, so yeah.

Reviews are nice, but you don't have to. I won't hold chapters hostage or anything, so if you wanna, great, if not, no big deal.

Without further ado, let the story commence!

EDIT: Hello again guys. You may have noticed if you're a follower of the story that things are different, and that the chapters are moved around - this is due to mass edits to the story and combining of chapter parts that were originally longer. I hope this makes it easier to follow and adds better flow.

EDIT 2: Hello yet again! To those just joining in, and to those who've read before, chapters 1 – 3 are now fully updated to their most recent version! YAY! This will clear up some of the crappy writing, some of the little plot holes I need to fill, and hopefully make for a much better story in the long run. (Chapters 10-13 just waiting to be edited. Ugh. I can barely stand to look at these early chapters – I'm so ashamed!) Anyway, enjoy the edits, and let me know what you think!

-Chase

* * *

_**Prologue: Demon Rising part 1**_

There comes a time in life when we are either made into heroes, or broken into villains. There are bonds that we make and hearts that we break, and there are things that make us both human and something less than. Even the strongest heart can be pushed too far, and those poised to be the greatest heroes become the darkest of villains.

These thoughts never plagued Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft. He was a happy man with a good life. He was a captain in the Council Guard, renowned for his sword-work and known as the Blade Saint for his skill. He had a beautiful wife and a sweet baby girl. His best friend and Traveling partner Press Tilton was like a brother to him. And together, they had managed to keep Halla in a tentative peace for the past eleven years. Daniel was beloved by the people of his homeland, and was known for his kindness and his strong sense of honor, loyalty, and justice. He had everything he could have hoped for.

Yes, life for the twenty-five-year old Daniel was wonderful.

It was this thought that he awoke to on a peaceful Harvest morning on his home territory of Neeanyah. The sun was shining through the soft white curtains in his bed chamber, illuminating the figure of his still-sleeping wife, Eidra. He smiled at the angelic glow the sunlight cast over her, noting how beautiful she was when she slept. He planted a kiss on her forehead and sat up. Daniel pushed his shoulder-length black hair out of his eyes, which were a piercing blue. After stretching his arms over his head, he arose and gracefully slipped out of the room.

As he made his way through the halls of his manor, he hummed softly to himself. He looked forward to spending a peaceful day with his family and his best friend. Perhaps they'd go down to the lake, or spend some time in the woods.

Whatever they decided to do with their time, Daniel was certain that it would be a wonderful day.

* * *

Eidra Ravencroft rolled over in bed, and went to lay a hand on her husband's shoulder. Instead, her hand brushed against the sheets, which were cool to the touch, indicating that he had been gone for some time. The beautiful blonde sat up, golden eyes searching the room. When she did not see her husband, she rose and left the room. Eidra walked down the hall to the nursery, where her one-year-old daughter was just stirring.

Baby Chastity, or Chase as she was called, had become the joy of the young couple's life. It was Daniel who had named her, somewhat jokingly, with the hopes that she would grow up to be like her namesake.

Press, the child's godfather, agreed with Daniel's choice and his hopes for the girl, knowing that one day, as the new Traveler of Neeanyah, Chase would meet boys from many different worlds.

"Good morning, my little princess!" Eidra cooed down at the child, bright smile on her face. Chase smiled with recognition of her mother. Eidra scooped her daughter into her arms and lovingly nuzzled the infant's stomach. Chase giggled in her mother's arms. She looked almost exactly like Daniel, with wisps of jet black hair covering her head and the same rare-shaded blue eyes that seemed to study everything.

Child in arms, Eidra left the nursery and went to the main staircase. It was here that she noticed Daniel walking around the entrance hall on the first floor below.

"Danny!" she called out from the second floor.

Daniel looked up at her, grinning. "Good morning."

"Good morning!" Eidra smiled broadly, and walked down the stairs into her husband's embrace. Daniel held his wife gently so as not to hurt the baby between them.

He then looked to his child. "Good morning to you too, Chase. How's daddy's little angel?" He cooed, tenderly running a finger down the side of his daughter's face.

Daniel loved his child dearly, and knew she would one day make a fine Traveler. She was set to inherit her mother's magic and his Amorphara abilities. Daniel looked forward to teaching Chase how to use her transformation powers to help the people of Halla.

Eidra remembered something. "Isn't Press coming today?"

Daniel nodded just as the front doors swung open.

"Good morning, folks! The Wild Man himself has arrived!" A man with light brown hair in a ponytail to his shoulders and light brown eyes strode into the hall where Eidra and Daniel stood, looking for all the world like a rock star taking the stage.

"Good morning, Press." Eidra said with a laugh.

"Good morning Eidra, lovely as ever, I see!" Press winked.

"Press, stop hitting on my wife." Daniel said with mild annoyance.

Press gaped at him open-mouthed. "Me? Hit on my best friend's wife? I thought you knew me better than that, Danny! You wound me!"

The three of them laughed as Press strode forward to embrace them both. "And how is my goddaughter today?" Press asked, leaning forward. Chase giggled when she saw his face, and reached for Press' long hair, which now hung over his shoulder.

Press allowed her to tug on it, and turned to Daniel. "Alright, Danny. I hate to break this to you, since we're supposed to be focusing on relaxing right now, but something's come up. There's some trouble stirring up on First Earth. A few gangsters from the East Side are getting a little too friendly with a West Side mafia princess. We need to go make sure it's going according to the history of the Earth timeline, or it could end up really, really bad in the end."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Press, can't it wait? There's a whole score of other Travelers for goodness' sake! What about sending Osa or Jo to check in on it? Why us? Does the Covenant want us to keel over?"

"Because the others had to deal with things on their own territories, and we're the only ones who have enough experience with the Earth territories to handle it on our own. Can you imagine sending Jo to First Earth by himself? With the women there? Married or not, the man is still a Spader. Last thing we need is him arrested or in a fight with a sailor for flirting with the wrong girl."

Daniel was not happy – though he did admit that Jo likely would run into some kind of trouble for getting too friendly with another woman. How his wife Ki put up with him, the others never knew. Even with his young son toddling around, Jo was a pistol.

"I really, really wanted more time to rest, Press."

"I know, Danny. I really want more time to relax too. My nephew's turning four in a few days, and my sister's pregnant again so there's a baby shower coming up soon...but we have to do this. There's no one else who can." Press eased his hair out of Chase's grip and stood. "It'll only be a few days, bro. Come on, please?"

"Oh, alright..." Daniel sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He never could tell Press no once he gave him that pouty face.

He turned to his wife. "Goodbye sweetie. I love you, and I'll see you soon." he kissed Eidra softly, then took Chase from her arms. "And goodbye to you, my little angel." He nuzzled the infant's stomach as her mother had done, and handed her back.

Chase began to cry when her father turned away from her. In later years, Press would take this as an ominous sign, but today he thought nothing of it as he and his Traveling partner turned to leave the manor.

"Wait!" Eidra called out.

"Miss us already?" Press teased.

"No. But my husband is still in his night clothes."

There was a pause as the two men glanced at one another. Then, Press burst out laughing. "You may want to change, buddy."

Daniel shot a look of annoyance to his friend. "Yes, I suppose I may." He rolled his eyes before closing them, and was surrounded by a silvery-blue light seconds later. The light seemed to shift into a mist, and suddenly, there was a twisting of light and fluid surrounding him. It lasted for a few moments, till it disappeared in a wisp.

He now stood in a plain black dress shirt and slacks, long hair neatly combed and in a high ponytail that rested over his shoulder. "There. All done." He looked down, and noticed he forgot shoes. "Dammit." He shifted once more, and now wore black boots.

Press smiled a little uneasily, fighting a shudder at the sight. "No matter how many times I see you do that, it still creeps me out a little…"

"After twelve years? You must have a weaker stomach that you realized." Daniel teased as he and Press left the house.

Eidra watched the two men in her life - her husband and her best friend - walk off into the beautiful morning, still bickering playfully about the strength – or weakness – of Press' stomach. With a smile, she closed the front door and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Eidra entered the music room upstairs and set Chase down to let her crawl on the floor. The young mother began to pluck idly at her harp, coaxing forth a sweet, sad melody without effort. She continued to play for about an hour, when a sharp pain quickly shot through her side.

Suddenly, her vision blurred. An image of fire and death tore through her mind, and she felt that something terrible was about to happen.

She drew in a sharp breath. Her powers were warning her to a coming danger. Quickly, she picked up Chase and ran down the stairs. Calling upon her aural powers, she cast her mental probe outside the walls of the manor. She could sense a crowd of people, all of whom moved with intent to kill.

Fearfully, she rushed to the armory. She moved without thought, striding across the room and opening the secret door in the wall behind the family coat of arms. Eidra placed her daughter in the small space.

"I love you, Chase." she whispered. The infant yawned, and curled into a ball in the small room. Eidra left the door slightly ajar as her baby began to sleep, then locked the armory and rushed to the front doors.

She then heard a loud commotion from outside. Drawing a deep breath, she moved to the doors and opened them. What she saw took her breath away. A large crowd was now gathered in the garden of the manor, many of them were carrying weaponry. They all looked angered, and were radiating an aura of violent intent.

Eidra stood straight and proud. "People of Neeanyah, my dear countrymen! Why do you gather before my home with such animosity?"

A man from the crowd roared back. "You have betrayed our people, Eidra! You have used your powers for wickedness, damned us! We come for justice for the city of Rillora and the country of Neeanyah!"

The others cheered the man's words.

Eidra was deeply confused. As she began to form her reply, another woman stepped forward from within the crowd.

The people now hushed. This woman seemed to be the polar opposite of Eidra. She had long dark hair to her waist, and green eyes that shone like venomous emeralds. She wore a dark dressing gown which left little to the imagination and carried a staff.

Eidra narrowed her eyes. "Shara...I should have known you would be behind this. What do you want with me now?"

Shara and Eidra had been rivals since girlhood. From an early age, years before Eidra's marriage to Daniel, Shara had done everything in her power to lead Daniel astray. However, Daniel loved Eidra far too much to ever fall for Shara's schemes, and had never once left her side. In the face of this rejection, the enchantress grew ever more bitter.

"I come to end your treachery against our people. There is substantial evidence that you have been using your powers to sway the council and the king and queen to favor your family. I am here to show these people justice! This is for our home! This is for Neeanyah!" Shara cried out, swaying the crowd.

Eidra could not believe that the people she and her husband fought so hard for would believe such vile lies. She stood still, and felt the energy of the crowd. Though she was powerful, Eidra was not a warrior like her husband. She knew that if she fought, she ran the risk of her home being destroyed, and her infant daughter being killed.

As a mother, it was an easy choice to make. Her daughter meant everything to her. Eidra had made her decision – it was her time to die.

Without a word, the witch gathered all her power, both emotionally and magically, and willed it to her sleeping daughter. The tremendous power left Eidra's body, filling her child and changing her own powers and form. Eidra knew that something had changed within her daughter, but no longer had the power to reach out and feel what precisely had changed. Her senses were growing weak, along with her body as she struggled to stand.

Shara sensed that her prey was weak. "Have you any last words?"

Eidra wavered where she stood, and stared into Shara's eyes. "This is not over. So long as my blood remains, balance will be brought. That is the way it was meant to be." Eidra now closed her eyes.

Shara laughed triumphantly. "Goodbye, Eidra."

With a cackle, Shara threw out her hand, and a brilliant flash of blue light erupted from her fingertips.

Pain beyond imagining gripped Eidra's body as the blue light surrounded her and began to twist her thin frame. Lightning crackled and fizzed from the blue light; moments later, rays of golden energy clashed with the blue and white. Eidra fought hard not to scream, and watched as the crowd began to destroy her home while Shara held her at bay. The magic twisted around her, suffocating her and battering her body.

After what seemed an eternity of sheer agony, it was over. With a final push, Shara sent Eidra flying into the now-smoldering rubble that had been her home just moments before. With one heavy, shuddering cough, Eidra laid still and silent on the dusty ground.

Shara meanwhile continued to laugh as Eidra began to fade.

As she laid bleeding and gasping, Eidra formed her final thoughts. "Oh Danny... remember, you're a good person...I love you so...Oh Press...Chase...I love you... Danny...please, walk with...the...light..." And with one last cough, Eidra Ravencroft closed her eyes, and the flame that was her life was extinguished.

* * *

Daniel and Press had just stepped out of the flume on First Earth, when Daniel let out a cry of pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Press asked, rushing to his friend's side. Suddenly, Press felt the same sharp pain, and something in him knew what was wrong: Eidra was in trouble.

"My wife is in danger!" Daniel cried out. He moved to stand, when another flash of pain sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Danny, don't move!" Press ordered, fighting through his own pain and trying to help his best friend. A violent surge of power ripped through both of them, hindering their movements. They waited as the surge subsided, then disappeared completely.

Daniel suddenly began to shake. "I can't feel her...I can't feel my wife's energy!" he was starting to shake harder now.

Press realized the awful truth a moment later. "Danny...she's gone."

Daniel tried to stand again. "We have to get to her! We have to help her!!" He was wild and frenzied, his eyes crazed.

Press held him down. "Danny, it's too late...she's gone..." his voice broke mid-sentence. Eidra was like a sister to Press, and he was slightly numb at the thought. What could possibly have happened?

Daniel grew still. Neither moved for what seemed like ages. Finally, Press leaned back and cleared his throat to speak.

"Danny?"

"You...you took me away from her..." Daniel whispered.

"What?" Press was confused by Daniel's tone.

"You took me away from her...when she needed me...you...you had a hand in this, didn't you!?" Daniel turned, and his eyes were glazed with rage. Something within him had broken, and Press knew it.

"Danny, you aren't thinking straight! I love Eidra; I would never try to hurt her!" Press argued, trying to reach his best friend.

"TRAITOR! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS, PRESS!" Daniel roared. Power radiated from him as he stood and faced Press. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

Press was about to protest, to tell Daniel that grief was driving him mad, but he found he could not breathe. A thin black dragon had formed from a wreath of smoke which Daniel had directed at Press. That coiling black dragon now twisted around Press' throat and began to squeeze. As Press gasped for air, Daniel sent tendrils of darkness toward his friend, each one stabbing the brunette in the chest.

Press was forced to his knees. His vision was blurring. Daniel was laughing maniacally, as Press wondered what the hell was happening. The lead Traveler's vision blurred, and the last image he saw before dropping into blissful unconsciousness was Daniel, mad with his grief, radiating unchecked power, standing before him and laughing.

_"Goodbye, Danny..."_ Press managed to think, fighting to awake.

Daniel walked away as Press faded into unconsciousness. Without another glance or word, he strode to the flume, called out "Neeanyah!" and disappeared in the familiar rush of music and light.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Any questions, comments, flames, or concerns? Shoot me a message or review, I'll happily reply to all.

Till next chapter,

-Chase


	2. Prologue: Demon Rising Part 2

**_Prologue: Demon Rising part 2_**

Press became vaguely aware that he was surrounded by bright lights. For a moment, he thought he was in heaven. Then he felt a deep, throbbing pain in his chest. As far as he knew and believed, death was supposed to be the end of pain.

"Well...the lack of flames must mean I didn't go to hell...and this sure ain't heaven..." he looked around, and saw that he was still near the flume entrance for First Earth.

Against all odds, Press Tilton was still alive.

He stood, and everything came back to him in a rush. He dashed into the flume, calling out "Neeanyah!" as he went. The swirl of music and light took him in, and what felt like an eternity later, he was placed in the woodland cave that marked the main flume entrance to Neeanyah.

What he saw when he arrived in the city broke his heart further.

It was night, and the village of Manara was in ruin. Smoke drifted upward into the night, and small flames licked out into the air. Buildings were demolished, rubble was spread everywhere, and the maimed bodies of the slain were strewn about the ground.

Press fought the urge to vomit at the smell of seared flesh. Slowly, he walked through the village to the edge of the town where his friends had lived until that morning. Or was it mornings ago? Press had no way of knowing how much time had really passed here.

As he was about to take the path to the Ravencroft manor, a voice reached Press' ears. It sounded like a female crying for help.

Press turned towards the direction of the plea and saw a teenage girl trapped under the fallen remains of her home. Forcing his legs to move, he rushed over and moved a large beam from her body. He pulled her from the wreckage, then dropped to his knees and held her in his lap as she bled from the chest. Press was no doctor, but from his years with his friend Kaliska, a medicine woman, he was able to take one look at her and know she did not have long to live.

"Thank you...sir..." she whispered with a smile.

Press smiled back sadly. "No problem...what happened here?"

"It was...Lord Daniel...he went mad, and slew the entire village. I am likely the last alive...Lady Shara was here a few days ago, and she gathered the village men, and went to the manor. Lady Eidra was killed, and Shara claimed it was due to betrayal of the country. But I know Lady Eidra was kind and noble...she would never do something like that to our people."

"Lord Daniel did this!?" Press whispered in shock.

"Yes sir. Lord Daniel destroyed the village with his magic and the people with his blades, then went to the manor...that was one evening ago..." the girl coughed, and blood poured from her mouth. "Why would he do such a thing to us? Lord Daniel...was like a Saint to us...I pray that the goddess has mercy on his soul..." and with that, the girl died.

Press felt her go limp in his arms, and closed his eyes in pain. He laid her on a blanket that somehow survived the madness, and covered her.

When he had finished his examination of the manor, he decided he would return to report to the Council and help bury the dead. For now, realizing that this was beyond his power to help, he turned to the path, and began the walk to the Ravencroft Manor.

* * *

Press made his way down the lane, and soon arrived at what remained of his home away from home. He stifled a sob as his eyes took in the ruined house. Part of the west wing was still intact, but the rest was little more than smoking debris.

Something drew the brunette towards the still-standing section of the western wing. Press stepped over broken stones and wooden planks, and entered the small section of hallway. He examined the room that was still standing, and saw that it was the armory. The door was locked, which struck him as odd. The armory was never locked, since it was so oft used. It could only mean that something remained in the room, and Eidra had locked it to protect it. Desperate to see if anything of emotional importance had survived, Press picked the lock of the door with one of his pocket knives, flung open the door, and stepped inside quickly.

On the walls were swords, knives, bows, axes, and staves of all kinds. Eidra and Daniel had collected the weapons from all over Neeanyah. Press looked around the neat, tidy room, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He walked about the room, looking at the polished and well-maintained weaponry. There was nothing here after all, it seemed.

His face fell as he realized that there truly was nothing left. Press turned, and would have left the room had he not heard a small tapping sound. He turned back in the direction the noise came from, and noticed the Ravencroft family coat of arms on the wall. Suddenly, he remembered – there was a small room hidden behind the coat of arms. Hardly daring to hope, Press located the hidden latch and moved the family shield. The door was ajar. He looked inside the room, and was stunned by what he saw.

"Chase?"

Inside the room sat a young girl of around three years old. She had jet-black hair to her mid-back and the same deep blue eyes as Daniel. This was not the little baby that Press had seen days ago - this child had aged years in a matter of days.

"Uncle Press?" the child asked, voice timid and lonely.

"My god..." Press did not know what strange magic had aged her, only that she was alive and that he was relieved. He wrapped the child in his arms, and held her close to him. "I didn't put much faith in God before, but if he's there, then I owe him everything…"

Press gave thanks to whatever God had watched over the child. In the face of such immense loss, hope remained in the life of his best friend's child. In the face of tragedy, there was still something to smile for. He could no longer control his tears. He wept openly, and cradled the young girl in his arms, holding her close to his chest as his knees weakened and he slipped to the floor.

Minutes stretched by, and Press finally regained enough control of himself to look over his young godchild. Chase was now a toddler, though he did not understand how. Deciding not to question it further and to just chalk it up to a miracle, Press picked up his young god-child and began to walk out of the remains of the house.

Chase laid her head on his shoulder, yawning softly. "Uncle Press? Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked, wrapping his long hair around her hand in a tight fist.

Press fought to keep his voice calm. "Mommy and Daddy are gone, sweetie. I'll be your new daddy from now on, ok?"

"Ok daddy..." Chase yawned again, and lay against his shoulder.

Press merely sighed. He was twenty five years old, single, had just lost two dear friends, and now he was a father. As he entered the flume with Chase, he realized he would have to renovate his Manhattan penthouse apartment, and make it childproof. Not going to be fun.

As he stepped out of the flume on Second Earth, he noticed something glowing on the ground. Press stooped to pick it up, and realized what it was: a Traveler ring. He turned it to see the inside of the band, and saw the name Ravencroft written in script on the inside. It was Danny's ring. Well, now it belonged to Chase. Neeanyah would need a Traveler, now that Danny was who knew where. Press tucked the ring into his pocket. For now, the young orphaned girl needed to be kept safe. She would have time enough to learn the truth as she grew older. As far as what had happened to her parents...well, as Press looked down at the sleeping girl, he prayed that she would not ask for a very long time.

* * *

"You are not the best father candidate in the world, Press. In fact, you're probably in the running for the absolute worst potential father in all of Halla." Tom warned. Tom Dorney was Press' mentor from childhood, and had become his acolyte years earlier when he first began his role as Lead Traveler. The older man had not been amused at the sight of Press with a child in tow, and was still looking quite sour.

It was late that evening, and Tom and Press had been talking for hours inside the small café near the flume. It was a private place, being nearly deserted, and so Press was able to bring Tom to speed on everything that had occurred without fear of being tossed into an asylum.

Press smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms lovingly before looking back up to reply to his friend's words. "She has no one left but me. Eidra and Danny were both only children, and her grandparents are gone."

"But you drink, party, and are over-all reckless. How the hell are you going to raise a child?" Tom asked gruffly as he nodded at Chase.

"I'll manage somehow. You know I love this little girl like she was my own. I won't keep up the party life, and I'll try to stop the late hours, okay?" he flashed a winning smile at his acolyte and mentor.

Tom shook his head, and stood from the table. "Let's go back to your apartment, and see if we can child-proof it. I'll make a few phone calls, and the decorators can come tomorrow to change one of the rooms upstairs into a kid's room." The pair walked to the car, and began to discuss what course of action to take next.

* * *

The next day, Press awoke with a start. He realized that he had not checked on the other Travelers to see if Danny had gotten to them as well. He hurriedly dressed, left Chase with Tom, and went to each territory.

On Cloral, he found that his friend Jo Spader and his family were safe and sound. After explaining to Jo what had happened and checking that all was normal, Press departed and made his rounds about Halla.

Everywhere else Press went was fine, until he reached Aravil. Upon arriving, he found his and Danny's friend Kaliska dead in her home, and her four year old daughter Leila nowhere to be found.

Remembering how clever little Leila was, Press took to the woods outside of Kaliska's home. Sure enough, she was there, clutching what an egg in her arms. After coaxing her out and getting her to remember who he was, Press took her back with him to Second Earth to begin a new life.

Tom went into hysterics when Press returned later that evening with yet another child in tow. After another call to the decorators, the new household of three began to adjust. Chase and Leila were fast friends, and were quick to become as close as blood sisters. Press found it hard to give up his playboy lifestyle at first, but the more time he spent with the girls, the more he stopped partying and lurking late. It was almost peaceful in the house, and it looked as though things would be alright for a while.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by, and Press had settled nicely into the role of father. Chase was a happy, inquisitive child, and loved to spend time walking around the bustling Manhattan streets with her new father. Leila was less inquisitive than the younger girl, and seemed to take on the role of wing-man and guardian of Chase. Press kept up with his Traveling duties by sending Chase and Leila to stay with Tom whenever he needed to go. Though he was not enthused at first, the love and innocence of the young girls won over Tom's heart, and soon became an uncle to them.

The happy little family lived in comfort in the high-rise penthouse apartment that Press owned. Here on Second Earth, he was an entrepreneur, and a rich one at that. He was living the Bruce Wayne/Batman life, and the girls loved the two-floor apartment home. Press was able to turn most of the financial handling over to Tom and a few others, ensuring his relative wealth as well as more time at home with the girls.

Press received word a few months later that his younger sister had delivered a baby girl, and that his nephew, Robert, was a very bright young man at age 4. At this time, he started to explain to Leila and Chase that their cousin Bobby was very important to the world, as well as explaining that the girls were Travelers. He told them all about their homelands and cultures, leaving out the nature of the deaths of their parents. He also began to explain the concept of Halla, the other territories, and what it meant to be a Traveler in the face of adversity.

The egg that Leila had carried with her in the woods had turned out to be a dragon egg, which Press estimated would hatch in a few months. Being the odd father he was, Press opted to keep the dragon once it hatched. Leila was delighted that she was able to keep her pet, though how they would raise a baby dragon, Press did not yet know.

And while life went on, Press knew that he would come across Daniel again soon. Sooner or later, Daniel would found out that Press was still alive. And Press knew deep in his heart that this would only be the beginning of something greater and more terrible than they could imagine.

* * *

Almost a year after Leila and Chase had settled in with Press, a letter arrived on the doorstep of the Tilton penthouse. Press and the girls had been coming home from a trip to the store, when he noticed a wax-sealed scroll on the mat.

Curious, he picked up the paper and tucked it into his coat, then opened the door and ushered his children into the house.

Press put the girls in the playroom, then took the letter into his master bedroom and closed the door. He sat down on the bed, and let out a heavy sigh. The letter was written on a delicate scroll in red ink. The beautiful script writing upon it was immediately recognizable as Danny's.

With a trembling hand, the Lead Traveler opened the letter:

_You have survived, but I will not allow you to corrupt the rest of Halla. You will never live to forget me, Press Tilton. I will plague you till the day you die, and by my own hands shall it be. Remember my eyes – the ice-blue eyes of the betrayed - as they will become my calling card. When next we meet, do not make the mistake of thinking the foolish, weak man I used to be still exists. You betrayed the man known as Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft - he is now and forever more dead. I will now and forever more be known as Saint Dane, the true defender of justice. We will meet again, Press Tilton. Be sure of it. And one day, I will take you down by my blade, in the name of my wife and child. For the blood of the innocent, so shall your blood be shed by my hand. Farewell traitor. _

Press stared at the letter, and allowed only two tears to slide down his face. As he re-read the letter, a thought struck him – Daniel thought Chase was dead. With a start, Press realized that there may be a small glimmer of hope after all. If only he could reach him, break through the madness that had seemingly claimed his friend's soul…

He went to his bedside table and hastily scribbled a note. Touching the stone on his Traveler's ring, he sent the letter off. Finally, he stood, folded the letter from Danny, and tucked it away inside the safe-box next to his bed. With a sigh, he stood tall and proud, wiped his eyes, and went back into the front where his daughters sat playing with Legos.

That night, Press swore to himself that he would save Daniel, even if he died trying. He swore on his life to protect his daughters, and raise them to be strong Travelers and smart, caring people. He vowed that no matter what, he would be strong in the face of his loss, and devote his life to raising his children right. And when he looked at the smiles on his girls' faces, he knew where he could find that strength he needed.


	3. Chapter 1: The End Of Innocence

**_A/N_**

Hello again folks! Chase here, finally pulling her head out of her GBASP and stepping away from Rekka no Ken land long enough to post the next chapter! YAY! (I can't help it, I love Matthew/Guy, Legault/Heath, Raven/Lucius, Eliwood/Hector waaaaaay too much! XD )

Well, here we are on the next bit of this little ride into DJ MacHale's world of Pendragon. Hooray!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer upon which I type of my adoration of Pendragon and other great books. And I own myself of course. Well, actually, I sold my soul to Severus Snape years ago. But I own most of my body. (Well...Johhny Depp owns most of it really...)

Hobey ho, let's go!

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1: The End of Innocence_**

_Press Tilton was running in full speed. Suddenly, he leapt forward with his arms out, pushing an Islander or Asian-looking teenage boy out of the way of the near-blinding lights before them. The teen skidded safely across the ground, landing a few feet away. Press however, was not so lucky. He scarcely had time to face the lights before the rattle of gunfire filled the small cavern. Bullets tore into his body, blood splattering across the ground and the wall. The lights faded away, and he staggered a moment before falling to the floor. Press "The Wild Man" Tilton was dead._

"DADDY!" Chase Ravencroft Tilton sat bolt upright in bed, panting and dripping with a cold sweat. The soon-to-be sixteen-year-old usually didn't cry out from her nightmares, but this one was different. Press Tilton, though not her real father, was the only father Chase had ever known. If she focused hard enough, she could just barely recall her birth father, Daniel. She couldn't remember anything about her mother. Press was the only parental figure she had. He had cared for her since the death of her parents in her infancy, raising her as though she were his own. The thought of losing him – even in a dream – made her sick to her stomach.

A knock at the door drew the now-shaking girl out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she called out quickly, trying to control the shuddering of her body.

"Chase, you okay?" Came the urgent inquiry. The voice behind it belonged to her adopted sister, Leila.

"Yeah...just a nightmare..." Chase called back.

Leila opened the door and entered, looking worried.

The pair looked almost nothing alike. Chase was paler despite being the more athletic of the two, and was tall and cat-like. She was slender with slight but pronounced curves, blue-eyed with jet-black hair to her lower back. She was often told by Press and his Traveler friends that she looked like a young, female version of her late father, Daniel.

Leila was a fair bit shorter and of slightly thicker build with less pronounced curves. Her beautiful almond eyes resembled those of her late mother's, and turned from light to dark depending on her mood and the season. Both girls looked to be at least partially Asian or Pacific Islander, but Leila had a decidedly Native American look to her eyes and skin tone.

Leila sat down on the edge of her sister's bed and looked at her. Chase met her gaze blankly. They had a miniature staring match for a moment, till she spoke. "Okay Chase, talk to me."

Chase proceeded to tell her about the nightmare. "But it was more like a vision than a dream, Leila…" she trailed off.

The sisters shared a look. They were both still learning to use their borderline telepathic and psychic abilities, but Chase's visions had a strange habit of often coming to pass.

Press had told them years ago when he first began training them as Travelers that there could only be one Traveler per territory at a time. Their cousin Bobby, whom they had never met, was to become the new Lead Traveler and the Traveler for Second Earth.

Though Press would not say anything about it, the girls had a horrible feeling they were going to lose their father sooner than later.

When Osa had died a few months before, Leila and Chase somehow knew deep down that their father's time was running out. They were generally kept informed of all his doings by their Uncle Tom, who received their father's journals while he traveled. After returning from his trips, Press always happily recounted his adventures. This time had been different. Since returning home from his journey on Denduron, Press had been rather quiet. He had barely seen the girls in the few days since he had returned, and there was an air of sadness about him – that wasn't normal.

Leila put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It'll be okay." she whispered, comforting her sister as she had always done.

Chase for once accepted the comfort without complaint. "Let's go talk to dad." she whispered back, pulling off the sheets and standing.

The two teens walked out of Chase's room and went down the long hallway to the master bedroom. The door was slightly open, and they heard Press' voice as they approached. He was on the phone, it seemed.

Chase put up a finger to silence Leila, and stood close to the door.

"Yes, Tom, I know that!" Press sounded irritated and tired, not at all like the cheerful man who had raised them. "Look, I don't like leaving them any more than you do! But I have to do this...it's the only way Bobby will learn at this point. He is too stubborn and immature to do this job without a shock to the system. If that makes me a martyr, then so be it." He paused. "Yes, I know that too! Look, I don't want to do this, but I have no choice! Being a single father does not mean I get to avoid anything unpleasant. I have to do my job, Tom. You know that is the way it was meant to be." He paused again. "Please Tom...this is already hard enough." His tone had changed; now he sounded almost...sad.

"They are my daughters, Tom. They are closer to me than they could have been if they were my blood. I know how smart they are. They are both coming into their natural powers from their homelands, and they are both strong Travelers. They've gone through their training and have been on solo missions. Bobby hasn't got the maturity to do what they do. He needs it, or he's going to die, and then we will have lost everything we fought so hard for over the years. I can't have that. The girls need a strong lead Traveler, and they all must learn to work together if there is to be any chance to reverse what is going to happen to me."

Leila and Chase both felt sick. They couldn't be totally sure of what they were hearing, but their instincts were almost never wrong. Was their father admitting that he was walking off to his own funeral?

Press continued to talk. "Besides, Vo Spader is going to have to learn to control his emotions. I already talked to Jo and Ki; their boy is too emotional, and his emotion clouds his judgment sometimes. Something's dangerous about that. I can't have him messing things up."

"Look Tom, I will send you the new journal as soon as I get out of here, okay? Let me go spend time with my girls before I..." His voice twisted with emotion, and Press could not continue. "I need to be with them. I need strength, and they give me that. Bye Tom." He hung up the phone.

Chase and Leila shared a look once more. What the hell was going on? Leila reached out and knocked on their father's slightly-open door.

"Come in, girls." Press called, instantly sounding cheerful again. Was it an act put on for their behalf, they wondered this as they entered.

Press Tilton had aged quite a bit in the past thirteen years. Being a single father had not dulled his sense of humor, but it did mellow out the Wild Man. His once long brown hair was no longer in the infamous ponytail, but now rested just against his neck in a more mature cut. He still dressed in his leather great-coat and preferred jeans and concert tees to anything else, but no longer spent quite so much time on his motorcycles.

His daughters noted the aging as they looked him over. He seemed slightly paler than normal, and had somehow lost part of his air of calm.

"Good morning, dad." Chase said with a smile, hiding her fears. She reached for her adopted father and was greeted with a warm hug. Leila also said her good morning, and the three of them began to exchange breakfast ideas. It was a morning ritual in the Tilton house that Press made a big breakfast whenever he was actually home from his duties.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, and the girls sat at the dining room table as Press whipped up French toast and eggs. When the food was done, Press served it and sat with them. They all happily dug into their meals, and conversation ceased as they ate.

"Girls...we need to talk." Press said thickly minutes later, his mouth still full of scrambled egg.

Chase and Leila nodded, and looked at their father.

"I'm going on another mission with Bobby. We're going to Cloral this time. I'm going to introduce him to that boy I mentioned, Vo Spader. He's a bit older than you now." Press began.

"Am I ever going to meet this Spader guy, dad?" Chase asked eagerly. Leila rolled her eyes as she twirled her fork.

"Sis, get your head out of boy toy-land for a minute, will ya?"

Chase glared at her sister, but wisely stopped talking.

Press raised an eyebrow. "I may be gone a bit longer than normal this time. Instead of sending you two to Uncle Tom, you'll be on your own here. Can you handle the house while I'm away?"

"Sure thing, as long as Leila doesn't try to cook. Otherwise, you may not have a house to come back to!!" Chase muttered.

"Just cause I can't cook doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"You'd have to catch me first, and then you'd have to jump to swing at me, shorty." Chase stuck out her tongue.

"That's it!" Leila stood up and took a fighting stance.

Chase sat calmly at the table, and held out her hands. They began to glow red, and a swirling, crackling energy bolt began to form.

Press merely sighed and looked at both of them.

"Here we go again..." he sighed. Another typical morning in the Tilton household. He loved them both, but they cost him so much in repairs!

Neither sister moved. They stared one another down, waiting.

"Girls, no destroying the kitchen. Not after the last time." Press warned, trying to sound stern but failing as he started to chuckle.

Leila sat back down, glaring at Chase. Chase smiled wickedly, and the power faded away. She resumed eating, still smirking at her elder sister.

* * *

After breakfast, Press and the girls went into the heart of New York City itself - Times Square. They went shopping together, enjoying the displays in the windows and looking at the strange tourists as they tried to navigate the crowded, fast-paced streets without getting too jostled.

That night, when they returned home, the trio curled up on Press' bed to watch movies together. They stayed up into the early hours of the morning, having a good time watching Star Wars Episode VI and The Boondock Saints, quoting them and munching popcorn. When the credits rolled for A New Hope, Press stood, stretched, and prepared to leave.

Chase gave a small whimper as he walked away.

"What's the matter?" Press asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Daddy...do you have to go?" Chase asked timidly. She knew the answer from his eyes before he said a word. With a sigh, he sat back down on the bed between them. He smiled and opened his arms. "Come here."

The girls sat on either side of him and snuggled into his embrace. He took a deep breath, wrapped an arm around them both, and began.

"Girls...over the years, I've tried to teach you about Halla and being a Traveler, and what it means to do the right thing. We all have to do things in life that are hard. As the Lead Traveler, sometimes I have to do the hardest things of all. But I do it willingly in the hopes that kids like you two will have a better life when this whole crazy war is over."

"We know, dad. We know that this is the way it was meant to be." Leila said, nodding her head at her father's wise words.

"I still say if we just kill that Saint Dane bastard, this whole mess would be over and you wouldn't have to go dragging Bobby and Loor and others around the territories." Chase grumbled. "Or at least if you took us along with you, we could help in this war too!"

Press looked at her and laughed grimly inside. If she only knew how big a part she had played in this war when she was only a baby! And if she only knew the truth about the man she so despised as the villain of Halla. Her words would not be quite so harsh if she knew the truth. But nothing good could come of that yet, so Press decided it could wait.

"The bottom line here girls, is that I can't shirk my duties as a Traveler and a father. I have to do what I feel is best for you – and for Halla. Now listen to me. If you ever find yourself wondering what to do next, ask yourself what the easy thing is, and what the hard thing is. Chances are, the hard thing is the right thing. Remember that I love you, and I'm always with you. I am so proud of you, girls. I am sure your mothers would be too. It's been the greatest honor of my life to call you my daughters." His voice nearly broke as he hugged Chase and Leila tight. "Now, I've gotta go work. Goodbye, girls. Take care of each other." Press winked at them and left.

Behind him, he left two very worried girls. They said a small prayer to whatever god may have existed in Second Earth to protect their father, and went to bed.

* * *

A few days after Press' departure, Chase stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. Since Leila couldn't cook, it was always Chase's job to ensure they ate when their father was gone. It was the middle of the afternoon, fairly warm, and seemed very peaceful.

Leila was cleaning up her room a bit, moving around the various figurines and books that littered her room just like Chase's in an effort to bring some semblance of order to the house. It was a quiet summer day, and sunlight streamed in from every window.

The Tilton sisters enjoyed the day in a comfortable silence, going about their chores as they awaited the return of their father.

* * *

Press knew what was coming. He knew it. Every fiber of his being screamed out at him, and he knew. He could almost feel the bullets tearing at his body, but still he tried to reason with young Vo Spader. The boy had lost his father, and Press knew that his emotions would make Spader hard to reason with. But he tried. God did he try…

When Spader tried to give chase after Danny, Press ran after him. The entire time, his life flashed by his eyes. He saw himself at age thirteen, meeting Danny for the first time. He saw Eidra, Kaliska, himself, Danny, and Jo dancing at the Harvest Festival in Rillora. He saw Chase and Leila during their martial arts classes as toddlers, their first trips to their home territories to learn their customs and way of life, their first training sessions when their powers began to develop. He even saw Chase's first basketball game, which had taken place when she was four. Press' heart throbbed at the memories, all of which he now threw away in a heartbeat's worth of time.

Without ever looking back, Press shoved Spader out of the way of the activated flume. The sound of gunfire rattled through the cavern. Press stood and faced the lights, eyes wide. He had saved the boys, protected them from death's touch – now it was time to face his fate.

The next thing Press knew, Bobby was kneeling above him, and Spader was standing close by. He was on his back, and there was an earth-shattering pain all over his torso, spreading like fire through his body.

Press Tilton was dying.

He felt the blood gushing forth from his body, and slowly, as he talked with his nephew, he felt the pain begin to fade. Bobby was frantic now, trying to ask question after question, but Press felt his strength fading – not that he really could have answered some of the questions anyway – but he was too weak to answer at any rate. But he wasn't afraid at all. No, it wasn't as though this was the end. He would see Bobby and the others again. So long as they carried out their mission as Travelers, Press would live again. But for now, he had to part with this part of the mortal realm. As Press breathed his last, his sight blurred, and a vision was before him. In that moment, he saw something that he truly hoped would come to pass.

In this moment, Press could see himself and his daughters standing with Bobby, Spader, and Loor, as well as several others. They were all happy, and there was cheering all around. From the joyful crowd, Danny stepped forward. He and Press embraced, and everyone was in harmony. Everything had finally come full circle. That would be wonderful.

Press smiled as his eyes fluttered shut.

He knew this was the way it was meant to be.

* * *

Chase reached for a glass and felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest. Her arm jerked at the sudden sensation, and she knocked over the glass, sending it to the marble floor below. It shattered into fragments and rained upon her bare feet. Another jolt of pain rippled through her upper body, drawing a grunt of pain as she fell against the counter.

Leila heard the glass break and came walking down the stairs to check on Chase when she too felt a jolt of pain. She clutched at her side but fought the pain, stayed on her feet, and rushed to the kitchen, where Chase was leaning heavily against the counter.

"Sis, are you okay?" Leila asked, noticing the glass on the floor and her sister's bleeding feet.

Chase said nothing, but turned. Her blue eyes were now so dark they were almost black. Leila recognized the look of her sister's eyes - Chase was having a vision.

"Chase, tell me what you see!" Leila urged, gingerly stepping over the broken glass and rushing to her younger sister's side.

Chase swayed on her feet as her eyes changed back to their normal ocean blue. She gasped for air, and dropped to her knees on the glass-strewn floor. "He finally got him...oh god Leila he got him!"

Leila was now at her sister's side, trying to help her stand. "Who got who?" she asked, though she had a sick feeling she already knew.

"That bastard Saint Dane...he killed dad...my god he killed daddy!" Chase whispered. The tears poured down her face steadily, and slowly, she gave herself over to the grief. She began to sob, then, when her emotions could no longer be contained, she cried out, screaming in pain.

Leila was much more reserved in her pain, and held onto her sister to keep them both connected to each other. Now she too felt his life end. The thought pounded through both of their minds: they were the only family the other had. The man who had raised them, taught them, played with them – their father – Press "The Wild Man" Tilton – was dead.

* * *

Later that night, the girls lay curled like infants in their father's bed. They knew nothing in the moment but agony. Press was both mother and father, a trusted guardian and friend. He was all they had ever known of love, besides their Uncle Tom and Press' friend Corinthe on Neeanyah.

But this time to feel pain was the only chance they would get.

Their father was gone, and there would be no turning back now. It was time to grow up. They had to pick up the pieces quickly. After all, they had a job to do, and they knew that if they had any hope of finishing their father's work and avenging him, they had to be strong.

As Press would say, that was the way it was meant to be.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Well that's that. Onward to chapter 2!

Comments welcomed and appreciated, but not required.

Till next we meet, dear friends,

-Chase

(dashes off to go play Fire Emblem for another four hours)


	4. Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girls

**_A/N:_**

(dashes in wearing fedora and clutching whip) Hello folks! Chase here, currently getting psyched about the newest Indiana Jones movie! XD

So here we are at another chapter. Yay! You liking it so far? I am. Then again, my opinion is biased. But if I didn't like it, I wouldn't still be writing it!

Damn...I have to put one of those goddamn disclaimers here, don't I? (sigh) Fine...I'll make Snape do it. (calls off screen) SEVERUS!

Snape: (ahem) On behalf of my beloved Chase, I, Severus Snape, hereby declare that she does not own the Pendragon series or the characters within.

Me: And the rest of it, Sev? (flutters eyes)

Snape: (sigh) She does however lay claim to my body and may make use of me as a "cuddle bunny" whether Rowling likes it or not.

Me: (squee) (glompage)

Snape: ... (pats head)

Me: Without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

Yami Bakura: What are you, Dr. effing Seuss?

Me: (death glare)

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girls_**

Against all odds and despite their pain, Leila and Chase managed to pick up the pieces of their lives. They rifled through all of their late father's paperwork for his business, and turned over everything to their Uncle Tom. It was crucial that this be done immediately. Once a Traveler died, all records of his or her existence were eliminated. Only the Acolytes and the loved ones they left behind would remember the fallen guardians of Halla once they met their end.

Afterwards, the sisters found themselves without an idea as to their next move. It was time for their own journeys to begin, but neither knew exactly what that would entail. They had no idea where to go or how to start. They knew only that they must now find their cousin Bobby, and aid him in his fight against Saint Dane.

After a few days of contemplation, it was Chase who stumbled upon the letter that would set them on their course.

It was morning, no more than a week after the death of their adopted father. Chase walked down the hall past her father's bedroom, and found herself stopping at the closed door. Something in her heart ached, and her hand was inexplicably drawn to the doorknob. The Neeanyahn teen opened the door to her late father's bedroom gently, almost as though she was expecting to see him asleep in bed, and didn't want to wake him. She entered quietly, trying not to cry at all the memories she had of this room.

As she looked at the neat, tidy room, she smiled sadly. It was going to take some getting used to, seeing it empty. As she turned to exit the room, she noticed a small scroll on the bed. It was creamy white, and had blended in with the bedding. Curious, she walked back in the room, and picked it up. Tied to it were three Traveler's rings. Chase looked at the writing on the outer part of the scroll and recognized the script instantly as her father's. Eyes wide, she called out to her sister.

"Leila! Get in here quick!" she sat on the bed, staring numbly at the paper as she waited for her sister to enter.

Leila came running into the room moments later. "What's wrong?"

Chase held up the scroll, and saw Leila recognize the writing. They sat together on the bed and unrolled it, hands trembling in anticipation.

_To my dearest daughters,_

_First, let me say how much I love you and how proud I am of you! You've both become fine young ladies, and wonderful Travelers. I know you two will be alright so long as you look out for one another. I'm writing this letter on Cloral, right next to your cousin Bobby while he pens his own journals. By the time you read this, I will already be gone from this world. I don't want to leave you girls, but I have no choice. I told you long ago, while I may not always like it, I have to do my job. I know you two are hurting right now, and I know we've always been together. But I am never truly gone, as long as I live on in your hearts and smiles._

_ To help you transition and start your own travels, I'm going to give you a few instructions. First, you need to talk to Uncle Tom. He has my old journals, and there is one set in particular that you girls need. He will give you the safe box they are in, but you girls don't need to read them yet. When the time is right, you will learn what you need to know. Till then, keep the safe in my room next to the bed, okay?_

_ After that, you girls need to find out where Bobby is and go to him and his friends. They will need you both badly. Now, Bobby doesn't know who you girls are, so you will need to tell him how I adopted you both and trained you after your birth parents passed. Just be honest and be your normal, cheery selves, and I'm sure it will be just fine._

_To find Bobby, you need to first find Mark Dimond and Courtney Chetwynde. They're your cousin's acolytes. Explain who you are to them first, and they will help you find your cousin._

_Along the way, you need to find acolytes of your own. You'll know when the time is right. Whoever it's destined to be, they'll find you. Till then, send your journals to Uncle Tom like I did, ok? Hold onto these rings attached to the scroll carefully till you can give them to your own acolytes. The third ring here is mine. Chase, keep my ring on the chain you wear with your own. Be very, very careful to not lose my ring – it's very important. Leila, I want you to hold onto the acolyte rings for me. You won't need them right away, but they'll come in handy eventually. I know it may not make sense, but trust your old dad on this one last thing, eh?_

_With all that being said, I want you two to stay strong, and know that this is only goodbye for a little while. I love you both with all my heart. Don't cry for long over me - this is the way it was meant to be. _

_And remember, no matter what you say or do, no matter what happens – you're daddy's little girls. And Tiltons stand tough. _

_All my love, _

_-Dad_

They finished reading the scroll and rolled it carefully. It was the very last gift their father had given them. They would be damned if they let anything happen to it. Chase carefully tucked the scroll into their father's bedside table drawer, and the sisters left the room.

They had many questions, all of which needed answers. Chase reached for her cell phone, and hit the two on speed dial for her Uncle Tom.

It was time to begin.

* * *

After following their father's instructions regarding the journals, the Tilton sisters were faced with the task of finding Mark and Courtney.

They waited till early Saturday morning, and took a taxi to the train. After the lengthy ride, they hailed another cab into Stony Brook, Connecticut to find the acolytes.

Chase fingered the rings around her neck, trying to ease the nervousness out of her system. She was worried about Mark and Courtney's reaction. How often did two girls show up claiming to be the cousins of your missing best friend, and Travelers of two territories you didn't even know existed? Would they even listen to the girls? Or would they suspect them of working with that bastard Saint Dane, and turn them away?

Leila, always the calmer of the two, had been thinking the same thing as her sister, but she was confident it would go well, and instead began to focus on how they would be helpful to Bobby. While they were smart and athletic, and could both fight very well, Leila wasn't sure that she and her sister were really ready. They had never truly been alone in this fight – Bobby had been. They had been sheltered by Press, never gone anywhere in Halla without him. In the short time that had passed on Second Earth since Press' death, Bobby had already been fighting for – and had to deal with the pain of losing – a territory. They had learned this from their Uncle Tom, and he cautioned them to be careful mentioning it. With the sting of defeat so fresh on his mind, would Bobby view them as only a burden, or grow angry with them for having so little to offer?

There was no time to think on it further - the girls had finally arrived at Mark Dimond's house.

"Here goes nothing…" Leila muttered. She took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell hesitantly.

Chase crossed her fingers and hoped that Mark would answer the door so that they would not have to make an excuse to his parents. Improvisation was not exactly her strong point.

Her wish was granted. Before them stood a slightly thick brunette with glasses and a Traveler's ring on his left hand.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked, tilting his head at the strangers.

Chase and Leila exchanged a glance. Chase spoke first. "Mark Dimond? My name is Chase Tilton, and this is my sister Leila. We need to talk to you." She held up the rings around her neck for him to see.

Mark's eyes widened. "D-did you s-say Tilton? As in, Press?"

They nodded. This time, Leila spoke. "Yes, Press Tilton was our adopted father. And it's because of him that we're here. Can we come in?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, of course." He opened the door wider and gestured them in, then locked the door behind them.

As they looked around, Mark looked them both over carefully, gauging them to see if they really were who they said. They both seemed to be calm and fairly genuine, so he decided to trust them for the moment. "Courtney's here too...I have a feeling she needs to hear this. Follow me. I'll take you down to our hangout spot."

He led the girls inside and down to the basement, where Courtney sat on the old dusty couch, intently studying a stack of papers of some sort. She looked up at the new girls with confusion and mistrust in her eyes, and quickly folded the papers and tucked them away.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, looking them both over.

Chase decided she already didn't like the infamous Courtney Chetwynde. "I'm a Traveler, Neeanyahn witch, and the youngest daughter of the former Lead Traveler. Who the hell are you, acolyte?" she bit back, glaring at the other brunette.

Before any heated words could be exchanged, Leila stepped in. "I'm Leila Tilton, Press Tilton's oldest daughter. This is my younger sister, Chase. We came here because we need your help."

After letting Mark and Courtney ask questions regarding their lives, Chase and Leila told their stories from the beginning, about how Press had known their parents, how their parents had been killed, and how Press had taken both of them in and raised them. They explained why Press kept Bobby from knowing he had cousins - to keep the Travelers a secret from him till the time was right. They also explained the events leading up to their father's death, and how they had both been able to feel the exact moment he had died. They took turns, filling in gaps where they could.

Mark and Courtney listened intently, absorbing every detail. When the girls had finished, they gave a small description of their home territories, and let Mark and Courtney digest all they had heard. Finally, after a few silent moments, Mark spoke.

"The last journal we got from Bobby said he had just went to grab a few of the others to get Spader, and was coming back here to regroup. He could be home any time now. And since his home is gone, he would have to come here. My parents went to see my grandfolks, and they won't be back for a week. You two can stay here if you want to wait for him."

"We appreciate it Mark, but I think we'll go look for Bobby, then come back." Chase said, standing up. "Thank you for listening and helping us. You're the only help we have in this fight right now, and friends are something we don't have many of."

"No problem. I'm glad to be helping someone take on this Saint Dane guy. Be careful out there. Halla seems like a crazy place so far, and with one territory gone...." Mark warned his new friends.

"It is. We'll be careful, no worries about that. See you soon, hopefully with Bobby and the others." Leila called as they walked out of the house. They waved one last time at Mark and Courtney, and walked down the street with a bit more hope in their step.

"Where do we go now?" Chase asked as they walked away.

"Back to New York. We'll hit Cloral and see if we can run into Bobby. If he isn't there, we head back here to wait." Leila replied,

The girls walked back towards the bus station to hitch another cab, and prepared for the next step in their new journey.

* * *

The next day, Chase and Leila carefully made their way into the flume they had become so familiar with over the years. Chase looked at the abandoned subway station lovingly, years of memories flooding into her mind. For some reason, Chase had always been slightly closer to Press than Leila was. She didn't understand why, but it seemed that she just connected with him more. Press was a good father, and spent equal time with both of them, but Chase felt inexplicably drawn close to the man she called father.

She could barely recall her real father holding her, long black hair just like her own fluttering over his shoulder. Some nights she lay awake in bed thinking of him. If she closed her eyes and focused hard, she could hear a strong but soft voice singing quietly in Neeanyahn, her native language. It was all she had left of him besides the pictures Press kept locked away.

Chase shook her head to clear it. She needed to concentrate on the present. Leila stood beside her, staring straight ahead at the flume.

"We've never been here without him..." the Aravillian girl stated. Leila was the quiet one of the two, much more serious and straight-laced. She was the caretaker, looking after her wild sister and easy-going father from an early age. Though she did not let her emotions run away with her like Chase did, Leila was clearly struggling with deep sadness.

"Let's go meet our cousin." Chase said to Leila with a smile, patting her shoulder. With a wink, she stepped forward, called out "Cloral!", and waited for the familiar rush of light and sound to whisk them away.

* * *

They were silent during the flume ride, both enjoying the pure thrill of floating in time and space. All too soon, the ride drew close to the end, and the music grew louder.

Chase spotted the water below them first.

"Hold your breath! We're about to do the ultimate cannonball!"

Leila hated the idea of power-diving into icy water from this high up. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at her energetic sister's glee.

"Cowabunga!" Chase cried out, Ninja Turtle style. And with that, she wrapped her arms around her knees and got ready to land.

* * *

On Cloral, Bobby, Loor, Gunny, and Spader had just entered the primary flume. Bobby was taking the whole group to Second Earth for some badly needed rest and regrouping. Now that Saint Dane had claimed his first territory, Bobby's head was spinning. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore. His uncle had been dead for quite some time on Cloral, his friends were miles and maybe even years away from him on Second Earth, and he was starting to feel that there just weren't enough Travelers to go around.

Vo Spader gently tread water close by Bobby. Things were still not right between the two boys since the Hindenburg incident on First Earth, and he didn't want to upset his friend anymore. So he drifted next to him, trying to find the words to say to his new best friend to comfort him, and trying to keep a low profile to avoid drawing his ire.

"Come on, mate. Cheer up. We're gonna go have a wild party, get ourselves some good grub, and make a smashing plan to whup that demon's behind by the time we're done!" Spader offered, swimming forward a bit and clapping Bobby on the back.

Bobby actually smiled. He was about to respond when the familiar rush of sound and light filled the cavern.

"Cowabunga!" a female voice cried out, echoing in the cave.

"Look out!" Bobby called. He swam off to the left, Gunny holding Loor as she could not swim and going right. Stupidly, Spader remained right where he was, looking up to see who or what was coming.

Big mistake.

With a thud and a splash, Spader disappeared under the water, leaving bubbles where he had just been.

"Spader!" Bobby called, diving under the water to find his friend.

Just as Bobby came back up, Spader also surfaced, holding a girl.

* * *

Chase noticed at the last second that there was a boy beneath her. She was about to change form into a bird or a fish using her Amorphara powers, but before she could make up her mind on which one to take, she had collided with the boy and pushed them both underwater.

She was all set to help the boy back up, being a decent swimmer, but the boy scooped her into his arms underwater and used his powerful legs to get them both back to the surface quickly. Chase spit out a large mouthful of warm, salty water and plucked her sopping wet ponytail out of her face to look up at her accidental victim.

She almost forgot to breathe. The boy was gorgeous.

His warm chocolate brown eyes glittered playfully and his medium length jet black hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders, which looked to be firmly sculpted underneath the short-sleeved wetsuit he wore. Chase was too busy staring at him – and his body – to notice her sister had landed next to them, and was staring at her with raised eyebrows, clearly irritated.

"Ahem. Second Earth to Chase, this is your sister speaking." Leila growled impatiently. Upset that she was being ignored, Leila thwacked her sister in the head. With a start, Chase finally turned to face her.

"Ouch! Jesus sis!" she pouted, rubbing her head where she had been hit. She then turned back to the boy that was holding her.

"Heh...guess I should've looked where I was going...sorry..."

* * *

Spader stared down at the girl in his arms. She was pretty, even while soaking wet. To his eyes, she was prettier because she was soaking wet – the red tank top she was wearing was clinging to her body in a very nice way. He fought hard against his male instincts, trying to keep his eyes away from the "danger zone" to avoid being a complete pig.

When another girl began speaking to the one in his arms, Spader was drawn out of his stupor. He quickly shook his head.

The girl in his arms turned back to him after being tapped in the head and apologized. "Heh...guess I should've looked where I was going...sorry..." she sheepishly offered.

"It's okay, mate. Nice of you to drop in, whoever you are." He replied. "Name's Vo Spader. Glad I could help."

Chase slid into the water from his arms. "Chase Tilton. Pleasure to meet you after all these years." She held out a hand to shake.

Spader gave her a puzzled look. As he opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that, Bobby cleared his throat and interrupted.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude...but who are you?" he asked looking at the two girls searchingly. Then he saw the rings around their necks.

"Bobby? We've been waiting to meet you for years. I'm Leila, this is Chase. We...well; we have a lot to tell you. Mark and Courtney helped us find you...and...Oh jeez, it isn't like me to be so scattered like this." Leila turned to look at her sister.

Chase picked up for her sister expertly, having years of experience as the official spokesman of sorts. "What she means is, hi Bobby, we're the good guys, we've got a lot to fill you in on, and we've been looking forward to meeting you for years. I know you aren't the most trusting of people right now, and you have every right not to be. I don't really trust too many either. But we've come to help. We've got a long story to tell, and it would be best to tell it somewhere else. If you guys wouldn't mind coming back to our house with us, we can give you a place to stay, some food and clothes, and answer all the questions we know the answers to. Our dad wanted us to help you as much as possible from now on. Will you come with us?"

Bobby looked at the others for advice. Gunny nodded his approval with a grin, eyes sparkling and indicating he trusted these mystery girls. Spader seemed to be happy enough with the girl in his arms.

Without waiting for a clear answer, Chase turned to the flume and called "Second Earth!" It activated, and began pulling them all in.

It was beyond Bobby's choice now – they were off.

* * *

As they flew along together in the flume, something occurred to Bobby. He floated up next to Chase. "Chase...you said your dad wanted you two to help us. Is your dad a Traveler too?" he asked.

With a sad smile, Chase turned to him. "He was a Traveler, yes."

"Was?" Bobby asked.

"He…he died. He was a great man." Chase answered sadly.

"I'm so sorry...what territory was he from?" Bobby continued.

"Second Earth." Chase replied without blinking.

Bobby blinked. "That can't be right; my uncle was the Traveler before me for Second Earth. Are you sure he was from there?"

"Yes." Chase looked at Bobby, trying not to laugh at the blank look on his face. "Didn't you hear me when I introduced myself to Spader? My last name is Tilton, Bobby. Press Tilton was my father."

Bobby's shock made his eyes go wide as dinner plates. Before he could say anything, Chase told him to wait till they got to her house, and then she and Leila would explain everything. The music grew louder, signaling that the journey to Second Earth was almost over.

Each Traveler got ready for the landing. Bobby tried to gather his thoughts, but the only thing he could think was that it was going to be a very long day on Second Earth.

Very long indeed.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Me: (chases Yami Bakura) DAMMIT BAKURA!! GET BACK HERE!!

Yami Bakura: RYO, DUKE, GET OUT HERE AND STOP HER!!

Duke Devlin: You set yourself up this time, Bakura.

Ryo Bakura: He has a point, mate.

Me: Hope you folks enjoyed that last chapter. I'm going to go get me a piece of Yami Bakura. Talk to you next chapter!

Snape: This is a fairly common occurrence. I can't believe I came back from the dead for this...(sigh)


	5. Chapter 3: Demon's Interlude

**_A/N: _**

Hello folks! Chase here. I finally tackled Yami Bakura and stole the millennium ring from him as punishment for teasing me. He's currently being used as my footstool.

Yami Bakura: Lucky you're so damned cute, Chase...(grumble)

Me: I win again! Thank the anime gods!

Well, as usual, I still don't have enough money to buy Pendragon from DJ, so it still isn't mine. I could have Legault and Matthew go steal the gold from Prince Zephiel, but I don't want Bern coming after our group again. Poor Heath already has enough panic attacks as it is. He'd piss his pants if the royal Wyvern Knights came after us.

Well in this chapter, we're finally getting a glimpse at the infamous Saint Dane. (gasp)

Interested? Well then stop reading and go read! (wow that was a pointless statement...)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Demon's Interlude_**

It was a dark Harvest eve on Neeanyah. In Rillora, on the outskirts of the Isayer forest, light and sound echoed forth from between the trees, illuminating the mouth of a cave that was tucked into the brush so well as to be completely invisible. From the trees came forth a man, well over six and a half feet tall with a piercing blue gaze. He wore a billowing black cloak over a black tunic and breeches, his soft leather boots making muffled thumps on the cold packed earth. His bald head was covered in burns and scars that shone in the moonlight. As he walked through the woods, he hummed to himself idly, a random tune floating eerily in the once more silent night. It was peaceful, and a gentle breeze blew through the land.

After walking for ten minutes, he arrived at a clearing in the middle of the woods. This clearing was empty, save for a large marble cross and grave marker in the center. He paused here, and removed his cloak, moving slowly and quietly to show his respect. He closed his eyes, and his body turned to fluid silver. He now stood at six foot three, slender but muscled build that could have marked him a swordsman or soldier, ink-black hair spilling over his shoulders. His harsh blue eyes had not changed.

"Good to see you again, my loves." Saint Dane whispered to the cross. He wiped a tear from his cheek as he knelt before it, placing a hand lovingly on the names engraved into the stone: Eidra and Chastity Ravencroft. Underneath these names was an engraving of a woman holding a child, with a wolf standing next to them protectively.

Saint Dane knelt like this, frozen, with his hand to the stone in silence. It was here in this sacred place in the dark of night and the absence of man that he allowed himself to be human. Here, while he remembered the wife and child that Press had taken from him, Saint Dane allowed the cocktail of anger, pain, sorrow, loss, and so much more to swirl and overtake him. Here and only here, he allowed himself the luxury of emotion. It was here that the man beneath the demon was allowed to live.

A stirring of the leaves behind him drew an almost imperceptible tilt of the head from him. Realizing he was in no danger, he relaxed. "Come out here, Shara." He called, masking any emotion he may have felt and standing to face the newcomer.

Shara Korlaine, clad in a skintight red dressing gown and cloak, stepped from the trees and entered the clearing.

"Good evening, Daniel." she greeted sweetly.

"Have you any news of the little Travelers for me?"

Shara smiled at him. "You allowed me to call you by your true name, and you actually responded to it…how unlike you."

Saint Dane shrugged. "It is still my name, whether or not I answer to it. I suppose I can allow you your preference every so often."

"Thank you Daniel. When you allow yourself to remain in your true form, only a lovely name like that suits your handsomeness."

He brushed off the flattery. "Tell me you've gathered information today. Just because Press is dead does not mean we can sit idle. There are still Travelers and a Covenant to be dealt with."

"I have something quite interesting to tell you tonight, but it is rather….delicate." she replied hesitantly.

Saint Dane tilted his head in slight confusion. "What is it?"

She paused, and drew forth a mirror from her cloak. "I was able to channel Press' spirit in the moments before his death and capture what information flashed through his mind. He has been hiding more than we realized, something that deepens the level of his betrayal."

His eyes narrowed. "He aided in the death of my wife and child – what more could the bastard possibly have done to me?"

"Look into the mirror, and tell me what you see." She whispered, timidly offering the mirror up to him.

He took it from her hand, and gazed deeply into it. It shone brightly and activated, connecting with his energy.

_Press laughed, smiling tenderly at two young girls. He held them both in his lap, one on each leg, and hugged them tightly. The little girls couldn't have been older than three or four. Similar images flashed by rapidly of Press and these two little girls. _

"One of these children looks like Kaliska…" Saint Dane whispered to himself. Instantly he remembered that Kaliska had indeed had a daughter. "So Leila Avarosco lives…I knew I had left something undone when I killed Kaliska. I forgot about the girl. So he took her in like a stray, I see…"

Shara stepped close to him, clutching his arm as though afraid she would faint. "But the other child, Daniel…."

He gazed into the mirror once more.

_The other girl appeared in the mirror, now older. She looked to be about nine years old, black hair down to her hips and falling into her blue eyes. She dashed forward, wrapping her arms around Press' slim hips._

_"I love you daddy!" she giggled warmly, nuzzling him._

_"I love you too, Chase." Press replied, ruffling her hair._

Saint Dane froze.

"You never found the remains of your daughter after that dreadful night, did you Daniel?" Shara slid an arm around his waist.

"No...It can't be..." his body shook with barely contained rage.

"The worst has yet to come." She laid her head on his shoulder.

_The raven-haired girl was a toddler now. She yawned and sleepily rubbed her eyes, laying her head on Press' shoulder. _

_"Uncle Press? Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked. _

_Press' face never changed. "Mommy and daddy are gone, sweetie. I'll be your new daddy from now on." He showed no emotion as he replied._

_"Ok daddy…" she yawned once more, and fell asleep in his arms. _

"That means he took my child...that's my Chastity...my little girl..."

"She's nearly sixteen now." Shara's tone was low and sorrowful.

Saint Dane let the mirror drop from his hands. "My daughter has been alive all these years...and he kept it hidden perfectly the entire time…"

"And Press raised her under his brainwashing and wicked ways, telling her that her birth father had died, and that you were the enemy. He kept your little girl away from you, painted you out to be the villain of Halla, rather than its savior, and as a result he made you live in agony without your own flesh and blood. He was more villainous than we thought, my dear Saint." Shara allowed her voice to break with mock emotion.

He remained silent and still. Thoughts and remnants of emotions swirled through his mind. His child was alive. She had survived. But she had been cruelly snatched away, hidden from him, manipulated, trained to hate and destroy him. Who was to say that she was still truly his little girl?

_"I will not let this final act of cruelty by Press go unchecked. I refuse…she is my child. My blood will cry to her – she is a Neeanyahn, it is in her very essence to reply to the call of her lineage. The Demon King of Halla will rule with his princess as his heir, I am determined…I need a plan…" _he managed to think clearly long enough to form this thought: bring his daughter to his side, and reveal the truth of Press Tilton's nature.

"I will make him pay..." he whispered, voice raw with hate. He trembled with the weight of it, anger threatening to consume him. The sheer energy it took to hold his aura at bay was not possible of a mortal man.

But this man was no longer a mere mortal – he was the Saint of Halla. He managed to hold in the powers that would have stripped bare the flesh and bone of another, powers that would have burst forth from anyone else's body, leaving naught but ash. He was stronger than a normal man – he had to be, in the face of what had been done to him.

"We will get him back, darling. I promise to help as much as I can." Shara held him, stroking his hair lightly out of his face.

He held his power at bay, and managed to push it down inside of him. There would be time for rage after the battle was won.

"Come, let's get you fed, then you must rest, Daniel. There is much to be done, but you must be at your best to face it all." Shara took him by the arm and pulled him away from the grave.

Saint Dane allowed her to lead him out of the clearing. He looked back only once at the grave, then turned, eyes devoid of anything but hate. There was still blood to be paid, and he wanted it.

Internally, Shara laughed - all was going according to plan.

* * *

Later that evening, Saint Dane lay in Shara's bedchamber and stared at the high ceiling, feelings of anger and sadness mixing and whirling through his mind like wildfire, burning him, tearing down the walls he had carefully built around his heart and consuming him.

Chase was alive. She had been alive all these years. All this time, when he thought he had lost everything, the seed of hope had been alive and well, waiting for him, cut off from the truth of her heritage, her family, the father who loved her. And who knew what Press had told the child? Even now, she could herself be committed to seeing his downfall. She almost certainly thought him the enemy – she believed in Press' poisonous words.

He missed her. It tugged at his heart, that awful longing and the feeling of complete isolation. He was an island amidst an ocean of people. Of all the billions of souls within Halla, Saint Dane stood alone.

This was his chance to recover part of the life he had lost. He could take his revenge against Press by reclaiming his daughter's heart. A plan began to form in his mind to re-unite with his daughter. He would reveal himself to her, explain the truth, and bring her to his side. Together, the last surviving members of the Ravencroft clan would rule Halla.

As he thought to himself, Shara entered the room. What troubles you, Daniel?" she whispered, crossing to the bed slowly. She moved seductively, ensuring that the form-fitting red nightgown showed off her body and left nothing to the imagination.

Saint Dane brought his icy gaze to her, studying her curves through the fabric. "Nothing. I am merely planning my next course of action. I will require your aid, of course. I still have much to think about."

Shara sat on the edge of the bed, and crawled towards him. She curled next to him, lying halfway across his chest. "You think too much, Daniel. Why not rest, if only for a night?" she trailed her fingers in random patterns across his chest, purring suggestively at him.

He inclined his head towards her with lust in his eyes. He felt no love for her; that emotion had died within him long ago.

But he was still a man, and his body was telling him that he still needed the fulfillment that could only be found betwixt a woman's thighs.

"Fine. If you want it that badly, I suppose you can have it. But this will be the last time for some time – we have work to do." He sat up, and pulled her on top of him, giving into his emotionless lust.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay together in silence. Shara curled next to him and stroked his hair. "You're as good as ever, Daniel." she purred lustily.

Saint Dane did not reply.

When Shara finally drifted to sleep, he slipped out of the bed. In complete silence, he dressed and went out into the courtyard below.

As he gazed up at the moon, he felt hatred, rage, and pain coursing through the blood in his veins once more. Now that he was alone again, his weak human emotions came bubbling to the surface,

He didn't know if he wanted to hurt his daughter or hold her. She had been raised by the enemy, making her a devil by association. But she was still his daughter, tied to him by blood and the Amorphara of their line.

Hatred…love…was the line between them even in existence any more? His emotions had long since become as wounded as his heart, and they were unclear even to him. Things such as love and happiness had become completely foreign to him, and he could not recall the last time he had smiled without it being tinted by sarcasm or arrogance.

Yet when he thought of his beloved Eidra, his icy heart ached beneath his breast, and he was able to recall for a slight instant what it was like to feel joy. Eidra had brought out the best in him. Without her light, he was lost. What else was there to live for if his child thought him the enemy, and his best friend had betrayed him, and his beloved was dead?

Saint Dane stood there in the darkness, and was finally utterly overtaken by his misery. The effort of holding his powers back had drained him. He called upon his Amorphara and took the form of a large, dark grey wolf. With a great leap, he bounded into the forest and began to run.

His mind became that of the wolf. He longed for nothing but the hunt, some form of release from the wrenching knot of pain deep inside his heart. He ran swiftly, trying to escape the past, but unable to ever erase it.

He did not cease his running until he reached the enclosure where his wife and child had been memorialized. With a glance at the marble cross, the wolf reared back its head and howled. It was a deep, trembling howl, full of pain, longing, and pure agony. This was the cry of a broken man; a cry from the heart and soul beating and thrumming beneath.

It was the type of howl that could pierce the hearts of those miles away – the sound of pure sorrow and agony, with the power to reach across times and worlds entirely. It was a dead soul's cry for deliverance.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon on Second Earth.

Chase and Leila led Bobby and the others up to their penthouse, making small talk while they made their down the hall.

"Sorry in advanced for the mess, we haven't done much cleaning lately…I should have thought about that…" Chase muttered sheepishly.

As they turned the corner in the long hallway and neared the front door, a howl tore through Chase's mind. Her eyes went wide, and she stopped, looking for the source of the sound. The others looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, concern etched on his face.

Leila looked at her sister, needing no words to question her.

"You guys didn't hear that howl?" Chase whispered.

The others shook their heads slowly.

She was about to dismiss it as her imagination, when a wave of pain hit her. She felt sorrow strike clear into her heart, the force of it making her dizzy. She wavered, causing Leila to put a hand on her arm.

"Pain...someone's really hurt. Not physically, but emotionally." Chase whispered. "It's not here – something far away – but I can feel it…"

She shook her head, making an effort to break whatever connection she had to the howling creature. When she could not break it despite her best efforts, she settled for simply holding the connection at bay so that it would cease to affect her. Whatever it was, it didn't want to let go.

"Are you going to be alright, Chase?" Spader asked, putting a hand on her forehead as though checking her temperature.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah I'm cool. It's nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine now. I'm sure it was just a passing thing. C'mon, let's get inside."

Leila pulled her key from her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping past her sister and giving her one last glance.

Chase waved off the concern, giving her best and brightest smile

But she could not fully shake the sadness that filled her heart. No one should ever have to feel that pain. She wished that there was something she could do to ease the creature's suffering. Shaking her head sadly and regretting her lack of ability, she entered the apartment with the others, and turned her mind to the matters at hand. There was a story to be told.

* * *

A/N:

Yet another chapter done! Sadly, I've only gotten through chapter 5, so once I post both parts of chapter 5, I will slow waaaaay the hell down. But that's ok, cuz this is a young story on this site, and doesn't have much attention yet. So I'm not worried about it.

Eliwood: Honey, we need your strategy to defeat the morphs attacking Castle Ostia again.

Me: Is this that really annoying chapter with the poison bows and shit?

Eliwood: Yes. And I think Lyn is about to die again.

Me: Dammit! You'd swear I never leveled her up to level 20 before using that Heaven Seal! (grumble) Well folks, I'm off to save Lycia and all of Elibe yet again. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

A/N:

Hello again, everyone! (bows) Chase here, bringing you the next chapter hot off the press!

Dark: She isn't kidding! Krad burned his fingers on it.

Krad: (grumbles) (holds up bandaid-laden fingers) You owe me a kiss for this, Dark.

Dark: (stares at fingers)

Me: (grins) (stares) (grabs camera)

Satoshi: (ahem) While Miss Chase is busy, I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own Pendragon, or DNAngel in case our presence upsets some corporate lawyer god somewhere in Japan. She is however free to contol the ideas in her sick, sick mind.

Me: Thank you Toshi-san. (kissy)

Satoshi: (blush)

Onwards with the story!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Shaking off the sadness of moments before, Chase entered her home and kicked off her shoes. "Make yourselves at home, guys." She smiled warmly at Bobby, Spader, Gunny, and Loor as she closed and locked the door behind them.

Bobby looked around in shock. This was indeed his Uncle's penthouse. He had only been here once as a little kid, but he knew this was it. Leila and Chase weren't lying about knowing Press, it seemed. Or at least they certainly knew of him. But were they really his daughters? He found it hard to believe that his uncle could keep a secret like that hidden.

Leila, in true mothering fashion, asked everyone if they were hungry or thirsty. When the offer of food or drink was declined, she sat beside her sister on the small couch across from the others.

The other Travelers sat on the large couch directly across from the Tilton girls. The two groups simply stared at one another, trying to figure out where to begin.

"So...I guess you should start from the beginning." Bobby said finally, feeling even more on edge in the awkward silence that had filled the spacious living room.

Chase and Leila looked at one another, somehow holding an entire conversation with facial expressions and gestures. Finally, they seemed to reach an agreement, and Chase nodded at her sister, sighing heavily as though in defeat.

"Well...I guess it starts with me." She looked up at Bobby and the others. "It started almost thirteen years ago. My mother was a noble in the territory Neeanyah. She was also a witch. I inherited much of her magic abilities. My father..." she paused.

Chase looked to Leila for encouragement, then continued on. "My father was the Traveler for Neeanyah. His name was Daniel. And when I was very little, he and my mother died. Press was my father's best friend and Traveling partner. After my parents died, Press took me from Neeanyah and raised me on Second Earth. I had no other family back home, and as my godfather it was his duty to look after me, he felt."

Bobby nodded at the sisters, taking in the details of Chase's account. "What about you, Leila? How did you get taken in by Uncle Press?"

"I lived with my mother, Kaliska - a healer and the Traveler for the territory of Aravil. She died around the same time as Chase's parents, killed by Saint Dane in our home." The elder girl bit her lip hard at the painful memory. "My mother, Chase's parents, and Press were all good friends. So when he came to Aravil and found my mother dead, he adopted me as well. Chase and I were raised as sisters, and we're best friends."

"Was your father killed as well?" Gunny asked.

"I never knew my father. My mother never spoke of him." Leila replied bitterly.

Silence filled the room once more.

Bobby looked at the two girls. "So all these years you've been here, and I never knew. Why is that?" he asked.

Leila nodded. "There's a good reason for that..." she said softly.

Chase smiled sadly at Bobby. "Our dad didn't want you to know about the Travelers and the battle for Halla until you were older, to give you at least a few years of normalcy before starting your training. But he began training us at a very young age, taking us to our home territories and telling us about them when we were still toddlers. He also exposed us to different things. Leila and I both took martial arts for years, and while Leila learned fencing, I played basketball. We both love many types of music and food, and we've learned a few languages like Spanish and a bit of French. Dad always said that the more we knew about the rest of the world here, the better we would be at adapting to the other cultures of Halla. He made sure we were ready to be active Travelers in our parent's places – we had no choice. But he wanted you to live a normal life while you could."

Bobby's heart ached deeply. Press had tried to give him a normal life, when he had not even given his own daughters that chance. He appreciated that more than he could ever express. It made him miss the man even more, something he had not thought possible. He had always admired his uncle, and the world wasn't the same without him.

Spader stayed quiet. Guilt turned his stomach. He sat here with the three people who had suffered the most from Press' death, knowing full well that he was the one to blame. Why had he not listened to Press and stayed back? How could he have let his emotions run so wild in the heat of the fighting? Had he better control of his temper, Press Tilton would be alive, and the girls before him would not be so close to tears. Spader found it hard to not hate himself for brining such misery to two who had suffered so much in life already.

Leila now spoke, breaking the latest silence to fall upon them. "A few days after dad died, we found a letter on his bed addressed to us. In it, he told us to pick ourselves up and be brave. He said that it was time for us to enter the war for Halla by finding you. We went to Mark and Courtney, told them our story, and they directed us to you. You know the rest from that point."

Bobby nodded, faint hint of a smile gracing his lips as he recalled how the sisters had quite literally dropped in on them only hours earlier. "I'm glad to have the help. After Veelox...well, I started to think I wouldn't have any hope of taking Saint Dane down."

"Don't worry about it; you've got two cousins who are gonna fight their asses off to help you now." Chase grinned at him. "We're going to re-claim Veelox, I promise you."

Bobby allowed himself to break into a full and genuine smile at this. "Thanks Chase. Oh, let me formally introduce you to these guys. You've already met Spader, Cloral's Traveler. This is Loor from Zadaa, and Gunny from First Earth."

Chase and Leila smiled and shook hands with the others. Chase blushed slightly as she recalled falling on top of Spader. He smiled broadly back at her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. Chase had a feeling she was really going to like the Cloran traveler, and found herself hoping that he would stick around with them for some time.

The group stayed up late into the night, sharing information on the fight for Halla and the villainy of Saint Dane. When the conversation dulled down and fatigue began to set in, the Tiltons offered the others a place to stay. While Loor said she needed to get back to her home territory, Gunny, Spader, and Bobby agreed to stay for the evening.

After seeing off Loor, Chase and Leila returned to the house and arranged the spare rooms for the three remaining Travelers. After many goodnights and thanks from the boys, Leila went up to bed while Chase showed the guests to their rooms.

Seeing that everyone was settled in nicely, Chase went into the living room to write. While she was tired, her dreams had been unpleasant recently, and she was having a difficult time sleeping. So since she had always loved writing in her diary, she passed the hours immersed in the recording of her thoughts. With a contented sigh, Chase sat on the floor, and began to write in the dimness of the moonlight streaming in from the window.

Shortly after first starting, she heard muffled footsteps coming down the stairs. She closed her notebook and looked up in the darkness, focusing hard on the approaching figure. She was able to relax moments later; it was only Spader.

"Well, I thought I was the only night owl around here." Chase whispered to the Cloran teen. "What's up Spader?"

Spader smiled. "Not much, mate. Just couldn't sleep is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" Chase offered, patting the carpet next to her. "Have a seat."

Spader nodded slightly and sat next to her. "Thanks. Nice place you girls have here." he looked around the room with wide eyes.

Chase smiled sadly. "Yeah...just feels so empty without dad...though it's nice to have such a big group here now, even it its just three more people."

"You were really close to your dad, eh?" Spader asked, looking away from Chase.

"Yeah. He was one of my best friends, next to Leila of course." Chase bit her lip.

Spader shifted uncomfortably next to her. "I dunno how much you know about what happened when your dad died...but..." he began.

"Its okay, Vo. I know what happened. Please, don't blame yourself. My dad wouldn't have wanted you to be guilty about his sacrifice."

Spader smiled at this. "You're the first person besides my mum to call me by my first name. Everyone else just calls me Spader."

Chase laughed. "Sorry. I'll call you Spader around everyone else. If you don't mind though, I'd like to use your first name every now and then. It's more personal where I come from to use first names. Usually, everyone uses honorifics and titles when they first meet and all that. It's way too formal for me. But after becoming friends, almost everyone uses first names only."

Spader listened with interest. "Really? On Cloral, we all use last names. It's sort of the opposite of Neeanyah."

"I'm a backwards sort of girl that way. Always have been. Like when I was little, and I first started taking martial arts, I had to spar with boys all the time because I was too strong for the girls. And even the boys were scared of me. Same thing when I played basketball with the park teams and all that. I had to play for the boy's team because the girl's teams thought I was an unfair advantage." Chase shrugged and smiled proudly.

The Cloran teen laughed quietly at this.

Chase was relieved to hear laughter rather than awkward silence. She wasn't sure why, but she was a bit nervous around Spader. She was calm and cheerful around him, not at all the firecracker she normally was. Her temper was cooled around this boy for fear of looking foolish in his eyes. She felt such a strange kinship to Spader after such a short time. Perhaps because he too had recently lost his father, Chase felt drawn to him.

The two teens stayed up the rest of the night talking, and by the time both of them fell asleep, it was well into the early morning hours. Leila was the first person to come down the stairs and find Chase asleep against Spader's shoulder, while Spader leaned his head against Chase's. The two had fallen asleep using the other for a pillow. Leila rolled her eyes and shook her head - boy-crazy Chase struck again. With a smile, she draped a blanket over the two new friends and went back upstairs.

* * *

Later that morning, the group of Travelers ate breakfast together and filled each other in on their journeys and discoveries. Chase cooked a large meal, and they enjoyed one another's company. After everyone had finished eating, it came time to discuss the future.

"So, where do we go from here?" Bobby asked.

Everyone looked around at each other. It was Chase who spoke up first. "If Saint Dane said he was going to Eelong, then that's where we need to be. There are people to protect after all. But I think we also need to set up a home base here. Some place for Travelers to go when they visit. Leila and I can work on that while you do recon. on Eelong, Bobby. Then when you get back we can all go together with the info you bring us."

Bobby thought it over. "Ok. Sounds good. Spader, I need you and Gunny to check on Cloral and First Earth for me. Make sure everything is running smoothly, and then meet up with Chase and Leila here."

The group nodded and agreed on the missions. They decided to spend the next few days getting to know one another better, and spent the rest of the week around New York City, getting a feel for the rapid changes of city life, and trying to prepare for the journey ahead of each of them.

* * *

As each of the Travelers went their separate ways, Chase took one last look around the apartment that had been her world for so many years. It was calm and clean, just as Press would have like it. Years of memories flooded to her. It was where she had learned to walk, learned to run, fight, play...she learned to live here.

"Come on sis, let's get moving." Leila called from the front.

With a smile, Chase turned. "I'll be back, house. Wait for me." She blew a kiss to her childhood home and joined her sister. They locked the door and departed for the subway.

* * *

Today, they were getting set to find a new base of operations for the Travelers. It was the start of a new life for all of them. As the subway raced along underneath the New York streets, the sisters checked their paperwork one last time. They had everything they needed. All that was left now was to calm down and clear their minds.

Finally, the train came to their stop. They left the underground for the relatively fresh air above, walked a few blocks, and found themselves outside of a dingy old apartment building. They saw the gate was shut tight, and no one seemed to be around.

"Great, now what the hell do we do?" Chase grumbled.

"Stop whining, kid." came an older man's voice from behind them. Chase and Leila jumped; they hadn't even heard him approach.

"Heh - used to get your dad that way too. Come here ya scamps." Tom Dorney stated, arms open wide.

"UNCLE TOM!!" Chase and Leila cried in unison. They raced to the older man and threw their arms around him. Tom gave a muffled "oof" and held the girls tightly.

"Hey there, you two. Good to see you in good spirits." Tom looked at both of them with a broad smile on his usually grim face. "Now let's go inside so I can get my papers, then we can go to the house I was telling you about, okay?" The former Lead Acolyte unlocked the gate and ushered his nieces inside.

* * *

In the territory of Neeanyah, night had recently fallen. The deep darkness had already overtaken the castle amidst the dense woods, where Lady Shara Korlaine, the ruler of the province of Cordahl made her home.

Shara watched Chase and Leila meet up with Tom through her scrying glass. The witch grit her teeth. She had expected Daniel to take care of Tom as well as Press. The Lead Acolyte had been almost as big a thorn in her side over the past decade as Press Tilton himself had been, always full of ideas and information that led to her plans falling to shambles. The gnat of a man was better suited to an eternity of endless torment.

No matter, she told herself. She would kill them all in the end. Anyone who sought to take her Demon Saint from her arms would be punished.

Shara put her glass away and rose from her bed, crossing to the balcony that looked over the vast woods. As she stared into the night, a plan began to form in her mind. One way or another, Press Tilton and his daughters would be the undoing of Halla's balance. She would make certain of that.

With a wicked smile, Shara turned her thoughts to Eelong, and to Press Tilton's replacement Traveler for Second Earth, Bobby Pendragon.

* * *

On Eelong, Bobby had just stepped out of the flume and into the dense jungle when he heard the distinct sound of growling around him.

As he moved swiftly to try and escape whatever was chasing him, he was tripped by a tree root. Scrambling to his feet, he saw that he was surrounded by what looked like giant anthropomorphic jungle cats. His mind went blank at the sight.

At once, four of them lunged for him. Instinctively, Bobby turned and attempted to run. The cats were far faster and far more fit than he was. They easily cut off his path, and surrounded him once more. They moved in again, and began to grab him.

It wasn't long before he had been captured and taken into a prison complex by the cat creatures, called Klees. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness from a mix of fear and the wounds he had been dealt in the scuffle of his capture, his thoughts drifted to the others. He hoped he would see them again.

* * *

Back on Cloral, Spader had resumed his usual captain duties, checking on the younger aquaneers and making sure that they would be alright in his absence. For some reason though, he couldn't keep his mind on his work. His thoughts kept drifting back to Chase.

He had not known her long, but already he considered her a friend. He recalled the sadness in her eyes when talking about her late adopted father. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again. He vowed he would never let anyone hurt her.

Spader shook his head to clear it, shocked at his thoughts. What was happening to him?

* * *

Gunny walked into his basement apartment in the Manhattan Tower Hotel and sat next to his young friend and student, Dodger. He pulled a ring from his pocket identical to the one he wore on his left hand, handed it to his fellow bellhop, and began to explain a very long story of travels through time, acolytes, and a demon named Saint Dane.

It was going to be a long night, Dodger decided.

* * *

A well-dressed man with light brown hair and kind blue eyes walked up to the concierge at the Manhattan Tower Hotel, where the city's brightest stars and highest rollers came to enjoy a slice of paradise. He moved with an aura of calm and intelligence, a gilded cane in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Good evening, sir. What may I do for you this evening?" the employee asked cheerfully.

"I'd like one of your best suites, please. The name's Terry McCain."

Recognition widened the younger man's eyes. "As in the wealthy bank executive from California?! The one that funds half of Hollywood?!"

Terry smiled. "That's correct. I decided to take a little vacation. Now, if you please."

The concierge scrambled to find a suitable bellhop to escort the wealthy patron to his room on the 14th floor.

When all was settled and Terry had tipped the flustered bellhop, he was left to the silence of his room. He glanced around, took a bottle of champagne from the bucket in which it had been chilling, and uncorked it with a small burst of energy from his fingertip.

Seconds later, after taking a large sip, Saint Dane relaxed and took on his true form. With a contented sigh, he flopped down on his bed, a cat-like smile on his face.

He chuckled to himself. "All the pieces fall in place…it begins at dawn."

* * *

"Your girls are going to have some trouble soon, Press." A voice stated.

Press smiled sadly. "Yes, I know. But they will see it through. I have faith in them. They will succeed. They have to succeed…" he trailed off, unwilling to think of the alternative.

"If they do not...if this should fail..." the voice warned, following Press' thoughts.

"All I can do is believe. My girls will come for me. When they finally learn the truth, they will come. And by then, this nightmare that began all those years ago will be over, and I will finally be free." Press closed his eyes, and said nothing more on the matter.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Well, chappie complete! Hooray!

The next chapter will be split into two or three parts. Yeah. It's that long. Seriously, it burns my eyes to look at.

After that, chappies won't be up till I write them, since I have finally just about caught up to what I already had done. It took up alot of posts on the PA forums tho.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed! I know you're out there, I can see your hits!

Thanks for reading.

Till next time, hobey-ho!

-Chase


	7. Chapter 5: First Blood Part 1

_A/N:_

Hey folks! Chase here, back in action! Today, it's time to celebrate! Why you ask? Because this story has over 100 hits! Hooray!

Also, a very special thanks and hug attack for evancullen6476 for my first two reviews! (pops champagne bottle) Much love and thanks to you, Evan! This chappie is dedicated to you!

This chapter is veeeeeeeery long, so I have broken it up into 3 major parts. So, without further ado, here's the first part of Chapter 5: First Blood.

Oh, two more things: one, this is the part where my story starts to veer directly off from DJ's story. Just a warning. And two, I don't own it, I don't claim to own it, so back the hell off already corporate lawyers of fluffy DOOM!

Kay, see you at the end of the chapter! Go read!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: First Blood part 1_

Saint Dane, in the guise of Terry McCain, walked down into the lobby of the Manhattan Tower Hotel and asked for room service to be sent up in an hour with dinner. He paid the bellhop who took the order, then went out into the bustling Manhattan streets. It was early in the evening. The swirling lights and sounds marked the start of another New York night as the streets filled with people preparing for a night on the town.

He tugged his fedora down a little more to shield his eyes from the vicious winter wind, and continued down the long streets. He smiled politely at everyone he met, playing the role of the charming gentleman to perfection.

Saint Dane had discovered his talent for acting years before, when he was just a young boy. He had no idea at the time that his love of acting would assist in his plan to overthrow the balance of Halla.

He was still savoring the fall of Veelox. He knew that Bobby had been absolutely crushed over his first taste of defeat. It was a pure rush to feel the young teen's sorrow, something he hoped he would be seeing more of. Press Tilton would pay for what he had done for the rest of his afterlife. Through the pain of Bobby Pendragon and the other little brat Travelers, Saint Dane would drag down Press Tilton till the day he too met his end.

He checked his pocket watch, saw that it was almost time for the room service delivery, and made his way back to the hotel. It was almost time for part one of his plan to start.

* * *

"Hey Gunny, we've got a dinner order for a big spender on the way up!" one of the younger bellhops, John, called from down the hall.

Gunny ducked his head out of his room. "For who?"

"Terry McCain, the Hollywood banking hotshot! Boss wants you to take the meal up, make a real nice impression on the guy!"

"I'll take care of it." Gunny nodded to John and went fully back into his room where Dodger still sat, shock etched on his face as he clutched his new acolyte's ring.

"It takes some getting used to, but I think you'll do just fine, kiddo. I'll be back later on to check on you." With a smile, he left Dodger to process everything he had heard, and made his way up to the kitchen to take the order.

* * *

On Second Earth, Leila and Chase rode in the backseat of their late father's Toyota, yet another of the seemingly endless supply of various vehicles their uncle somehow had access to. The ride down into Connecticut was uneventful, and the girls spent the time bouncing ideas off of one another regarding the new base of operations.

When they arrived at the house that Tom had selected, Leila and Chase shared a look of confusion. It looked familiar for some strange reason.

"Welcome back to Stony Brook. This is the Sherwood House, where the secondary flume for Second Earth is located. I think it would make the perfect base for you all, partly due to the proximity of the house to the flume and to Bobby's acolytes." Tom said proudly, showing the girls around.

The Tilton sisters loved what they saw. The spacious home had space for Leila and Chase to still have their own rooms, and included a library, a pool, and a backyard big enough to still have a sparring ring and a basketball hoop.

"Well, it's not Manhattan, but I can see this becoming home." Chase nodded approvingly as they walked along the balcony of the second floor, which looked out into the family room. "This balcony kinda reminds me of a hotel or something. I like it."

"I do too. So long as you don't try to use it for bungee jumping or something crazy like that." Leila shot a smart look at her sister.

"Aww….why not?" Chase pouted, crossing her arms.

"Because you'll manage to break something or yourself." Both Tom and Leila replied in unison without ever missing a beat.

Chase took her verbal beating without further comment as they continued on.

When they had finally finished everything, Tom had the girls review and sign the paperwork, giving them full ownership and free reign of the property.

They walked to the front door, giving the room one more look over.

Tom jotted down a few notes and slid his pocketbook back into his jacket.

"Ah, I almost forgot. There's something else I set up for you." He stated, rifling through his pockets, looking for something.

The sisters looked curiously at him, wondering what more he could have done.

"Since you and Bobby and the others will probably be on Second Earth for some time, I arranged something to keep you all relatively normal."

Chase's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about Uncle Tom?"

Tom smiled, finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled two ID cards from his back pocket, a picture of Leila on one and Chase on the other.

"Starting this fall, you and your sister will be attending Davis Gregory High School with Mark and Courtney, as well as Bobby and Spader. Everything's already been taken care of as far as paperwork and a suitable cover story for why your cousin was missing. You two will continue your education while you're here on Second Earth."

Leila and Chase both looked like they had been shot.

"That's just evil!" Chase exclaimed. "Not only do we have to save everything there ever was, we have to go to school too!? What the hell?!"

Tom gave her a stern look. "The two of you couldn't just home-school forever, you know. It is what your father wanted eventually, and I will see to it that it gets done. You will not go against his wishes, Chastity." he scolded, using her full name for emphasis.

Chase winced while Leila stifled a laugh. "Yes sir, Uncle Tom."

They said goodbye to their soon-to-be home, and returned to the truck.

* * *

Gunny smiled at the guest as the door was opened. "Here's your dinner, Mr. McCain. I hope you enjoy it!" he said with a large smile.

"I won't be needing it, Mr. Van Dyke." The "banker" stated. He changed form and took on the guise he often wore around the travelers – tall and haggard with scars over his nearly bald head and the body of an older man.

Gunny's eyes widened. "You..." he whispered.

Saint Dane pulled a gun from his back pocket as he changed form once more into that of Terry McCain. "If you'll kindly come with me, Mr. Van Dyke, I won't have to arrange for my gang to blow every person in this hotel to hell. Now, look alive. We've quite a trip ahead of us." He gestured down the hall with his gun cheerfully.

Gunny narrowed his eyes at the demon Traveler, but could not risk the safety of the other guests. He set down the tray, and led the way out to the elevator.

"You won't gain anything by taking me. I'm not going to tell you anything." Gunny whispered defiantly, maintaining his outward calm.

"Oh I don't expect you to give me information, Mr. Van Dyke."

"Then what do you want me for?"

The elevator doors slid open as Saint Dane slipped the gun back into his coat pocket. "Simple, my good man. Bait. I know that Pendragon will eagerly play the hero for you."

Gunny grit his teeth in anger, setting his jaw as they crossed the empty lobby, and stepped out into the bustling New York streets.

* * *

Bobby lay on his back in his cell, eyes closed as he tried to clear his mind. He had lost track of the days he had been here. Saint Dane had visited three times, promising to return with a special gift on his next trip.

He could only hope and pray that the special gift was not the bloody remains of his friends. It was the only hope he had to hold onto.

The sound of voices and footsteps nearby drew his attention. Keys clanged together outside of his cell, and the door slid open.

Weak, tired, and battered though he may have been, Bobby had enough energy to be angry. Another klee stood before him, perhaps to mock him.

"Good day, Pendragon. I am Boon, Kasha's acolyte, and I am here to help you."

Bobby felt relief for the first time in days as he accepted the klee's hand and left.

* * *

Chase and Leila returned to Manhattan and began taking planning what they would be taking with them to Stony Brook and what would be staying behind in the penthouse. They would maintain both houses, but the majority of their time would be spent in Connecticut from here on out.

Things were happening so quickly for the teen girls that they could only hope they would be able to hold on for the ride.

As they sat in the back seat of the car, Chase found her mind drifting to a certain raven-haired Cloran teen. Why Spader was so heavily on her mind, Chase couldn't tell. She hadn't known him very long, but she already felt a strange bond to him. She had fallen very hard for boys in the past, but nothing like this. This was something new to her. Could the eternal flirt have finally slowed down? She shook her head and laughed at this thought. Not her. Surely not the great Chase Tilton.

Leila had thoughts of her own racing through her mind. She was now her sister's caretaker, being the older of the two. She had to make sure that Chase's temper and emotions didn't get the best of her. Above all else, Leila knew that as the eldest, she had duties to her father that must be filled. She felt she owed it to their father to make sure they all did the right thing. Leila was going to make it her personal mission to ensure they followed Press' instructions on traveling, and she was going to make sure that Bobby kept his head squarely on his shoulders and did not give into temptation. That was the only way they could hope to defeat the murderous demon that would see them all destroyed.

And no matter what, the girls had resolved to die before they allowed that to happen.

* * *

Press watched the developments with a sense of growing dread. His girls were about to come face to face with evil for the very first time, and he could not protect them.

He wanted to simply believe in his daughters and his nephew, but something in the back of his mind was weighing heavy on his heart.

He reached down into his shirt and pulled out a star-shaped locket, opening it and looking at the pictures within. One showed a young Chase and Leila on either side of their father's lap, no older than four, both tugging at his still-long hair. The other showed a young Press, eyes glittering with laughter as he stood next to another man: Daniel, as he was years before, with long black hair to his back in a ponytail slung over his shoulder. The two stood together, arm over each others' shoulders, looking like brothers.

Press closed the locket and held it close to his heart.

"This is all my fault..." he whispered to himself."I should have told them all the truth...…I'm so sorry…"

Nothing he could do now would fix anything. It was out of his hands now anyway. With a sigh, Press stopped watching the events unfolding, and went to tend other matters.

* * *

Gunny watched the water dripping down the wall of his cell with tired eyes. He had lost track of the days in Eelong time he had been here. He was not afraid – he had been in worse situations than this. Being locked up by giant cats? Not a problem.

He was more concerned for his young friends. Gunny knew that Bobby would rush headlong into the trap to save him. With no way of knowing where the boy was and no method to contact him, all the older Traveler could do was wait and hope.

* * *

"We have to save him!" Bobby gave a frustrated growl as he tried to get Kasha to help him. Who knew what the Demon Traveler had done to Gunny in the mean time?

"You gars have been nothing but trouble since the old one came to see my father! Had your uncle never come here, my father would still be alive!" the klee girl hissed back.

Bobby fought for poise rather than anger. "I understand your loss, Kasha. My uncle Press is gone now too. Please help me save another Traveler – this was your father's mission too. Will you please take up his cause and fight with us, if only for his sake?"

She growled. Bobby shivered slightly, remembering all too quickly that the girl before him was not human, and her claws were fully capable of tearing him to shreds.

"Let us get this over with quickly." She growled, walking to the door.

Bobby sighed with relief, and followed after her.

* * *

Mark and Courtney stood in front of the flume on Second Earth, both silent and nervous.

Courtney looked over at her friend, a look of determination in her eyes. "Come on Mark, let's go." she stated firmly. She began to step forward when Mark cleared his throat.

"Um...Courtney? Shouldn't we get Leila and Chase?" he stammered.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "We're the only ones who know about the poisoning. We have to get to Eelong and save Bobby."

"We're not Travelers, Courtney. We shouldn't do this!" Mark argued.

"I don't like Chase, okay! She's so arrogant and stuck up. We've known Bobby our whole lives, and this bitch marches in all of a sudden and starts getting all close to him. How do we know we can even trust her? She says she's Press' kid, but how do we know she's telling the truth? And her "sister" is so quiet and shit, how are we supposed to trust them? We barely know them? I'm not leaving Bobby's fate up to some tramp and some wallflower we hardly know." She turned back to the flume and called out Cloral.

Mark gulped. "C-C-Courtney..."

"Are you coming or not Mark?"

Mark sighed, and followed after Courtney.

He didn't like the choice, but he made it.

With a heavy heart, Mark stepped into the activated flume.

* * *

Back in their Manhattan home, the Tilton sisters began packing their belongings. They wanted to move into their new home as soon as the others returned from their missions.

A few strains of "Dancing Through Life" from Wicked echoed in from the living room – Chase's seldom-used cell phone was ringing.

The girls shared a look.

"M'kay – process of elimination, sis." Chase said dryly. "Three people have this number – one of them is gone; and as far as I know, the second is right in front of me. I wonder who on Second Earth it could possibly be on the other end?"

"Hi Uncle Tom." she greeted cheerfully, flipping open the phone.

"Get your sister and get to the flume. Those damn brat Acolytes of your cousin's just ran off to Cloral. I think something went wrong on Eelong. Go after em now, and go straight to Bobby on Eelong when you're done." Tom grunted before quickly hanging up.

Chase relayed his words to Leila, who nodded and grabbed her house keys. They locked the door, and ran down the hall from the penthouse door to the elevator.

The fact that Mark and Courtney had been able to activate and use the flume hadn't really sunk in for the Tilton sisters yet. In a minute's time, when it finally would begin to hit them, they would realize that all hell was set to break loose.

* * *

Chase stopped in mid-step as they exited the elevator. Realization slammed into her.

"Wait...did he say Mark and Courtney...used the flumes?!" she whispered, wide-eyed and hardly daring to believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

Leila's eyes widened. "Is that even possible?!" she sputtered.

The girls blinked, and broke into a full-on run to the nearby subway station. Panting and gasping for air, they arrived fifteen minutes later, activated the flume, and set off.

They knew that time was short, and something horrible must have happened for the two Acolytes to break the rules so badly.

They only hoped that they were not too late to stop anything truly devastating from happening to the balance and operation of the flumes.

They would later find that they were indeed too late.

* * *

By the time Leila and Chase had arrived on Cloral, Spader, Mark, and Courtney had already left. They rushed back to the flume and set out for Eelong, where they knew they would find Bobby. Once together, they had hoped to settle things down as a team.

The two girls had only visited the territory of Eelong once with their late father while they were very young. They vaguely recalled playing with a young klee-girl named Kasha while she was still just a kitten and they were still toddlers. It had been many years ago, and the sisters were sure that the young klee did not remember them at all.

As they stepped from the flume on Eelong, they both had very different thoughts.

Leila's mind was replaying every single time her father had told them that Acolytes must never ever use the flumes. She also vividly recalled him stating that the territories should never, ever mix. Both of these rules had been shattered by people who should have known better. Who knew what the effect of this would be?

Chase meanwhile was thinking of her cousin Bobby, keeping her fingers crossed for his well-being. And then, there was the thought of Spader, whom she had to admit she was beginning to like. She tried to fight hard against any chance of developing a crush, but it was proving to be very difficult to fight against.

And lastly, she thought of Courtney and Mark, who had no business being there but were. The young Neeanyahn had a feeling that the infamous Courtney Chetwynde had been the one behind the departure, and this only made Chase's resentment of the girl grow. It may have been the fighter in her that made Chase feel this way, but she held no affection for the headstrong Courtney. Perhaps it was merely that her ego could not allow for another tough, dominant female to be in such close proximity. She couldn't tell.

All these thoughts and more flowed through the minds of the young girls as they made their way through the darkened forest, and hopefully towards their friends.

* * *

A few days later, Chase and Leila were reunited with Bobby, Gunny, Spader, Courtney, and Mark. They found out the source of the commotion, finally understanding why Mark and Courtney had originally departed. The poison from Cloral was lethal – it had taken the life of Spader's father – and had it been leaked into the water supply, the entire territory would have been killed off. The only hope laid in the antidote that Faarian technology had helped to create back on Cloral.

The whole bloody affair had been harrowing, but thanks to Bobby and Kasha's bravery, the antidote to the poison had been sprayed, and the territory was safe. Now, they were finally all set to leave for home as a family.

Chase and Leila had so far not sat down and talked to Mark and Courtney about how dangerous their ordeal had been, how many of their late father's rules for Traveling they had broken, or how the flumes seemed to be acting strangely when used now.

The sisters hoped that things would not grow worse, and decided that the lecture could wait until they were all safely back home on Second Earth.

As the group walked back through the canopy of trees towards the flume, they were silent. Each member was occupied with his or her own thoughts.

Chase was a bit mellow, and did not know why. She could not shake the feeling that something terrible was still yet to come. She glanced up at Spader, whom she had grown closer to during their time on Eelong. Watching him walking next to Courtney stung the young girl in the heart, though she did not fully know why.

Leila watched her sister longingly glance at Spader, and sighed. Boy crazy Chase was at it again, whether she was aware of it or not.

Finally, they arrived. Bobby and Kasha spoke, and after a round of goodbyes, the group set out. They decided to send Mark and Courtney first

"Second Earth!" Mark called out.

The familiar sounds and lights began to swirl.

And then immediately stopped.

Everyone looked around at each other.

Then suddenly, a thundering sound echoed in the cave. Chase and Leila knew it a split second before it happened - the flume was breaking, and the cave was collapsing.

Chase looked up as the cave began to tremble and echo violently, only to see a large rock about the size of a basketball coming for her head.

Her eyes widened in shock. It was almost inches away from her face, and she was just now reacting. She was about to try to get out of the way, when suddenly, she went flying backwards, feet completely taken off the ground from the force of the impact.

Before she could even register what happened, Armageddon seemed to strike the earth.

* * *

The cave was collapsing. Chase heard the screams and yells of her friends around her. She tried to stand, but found that something heavy was across her chest, pinning her down. She glanced down, and saw Spader sprawled on top of her. He was unconscious. Eyes wide, Chase looked further down and saw that there was a small pool of blood on the back of his head. He had pushed her out of the way, and ended up getting hit in the process. With a gasp, Chase realized he had possibly saved her life by shoving her out of harm's way. She looked up, trying to spot the others, but found her vision obscured by the dust that now lay thick upon the air.

Spader was heavy, but she knew she needed to get them out of there. Blunt-force trauma could be permanently damaging or fatal if left untended, not to mention she had to stem the flow of the blood and close the source to ensure he didn't bleed to death.

With no other options, Chase did the one thing she knew she could do: she transformed.

She had the powers of Amorphara from her birth father's side of the family, the rare ability to transform her body into the shapes of other people and animals. Though she was proud of her lineage and knew her birth father had been proud of his Amorphara, she tried to keep these powers hidden. After all, Saint Dane himself could change shape. And she didn't want to seem anything like the Demon Traveler her father tried so hard to fight. Press has convinced her over the years that her powers were a gift, and that she should at least learn how to use them, even if she did not want to. As Press told both his daughters, it was better to be prepared and not have to fight than have to fight and be unprepared.

Chase closed her eyes and focused. A silvery-blue light enveloped her body, and suddenly, she took on the appearance of molten silver. Her body shifted like fluid, and she took on the form of a large gray wolf. She nuzzled underneath Spader's chest, and managed to scoop him onto her back. She then called on her aural magic. Magic was common to the people of her home, and this was something she took pride in developing. She focused her power, and summoned black spirals of energy to keep Spader safely in place on her back. Looking around for an opening in the dusty, rumbling cave, she soon spotted a small hole in the vines that made up the other side of the flume entrance.

She hated to leave her other friends, but she knew her sister would be able to help them. Without looking back, she ran as fast as she could from the quaking gateway towards the vines, letting out a long, piercing howl as a signal to her sister that she was safe.

* * *

Leila had jumped into action when the flume began collapsing. She pushed Mark and Courtney into the flume, sending the both of them home. Quickly, she turned back to look for her sister.

The last thing she had seen before hell officially broke loose was Spader dashing towards Chase. As Leila continued to look frantically for her younger sister, she heard a long, piercing howl from the other side of the flume. She knew from all the years they had spent together that this was Chase's signal that she was okay. Confident in her sister's abilities, Leila now turned her attention to finding Gunny, Bobby, and Kasha. She had lost sight of Gunny, but quickly spotted Bobby on the ground nearby, kneeling beside Kasha. Being careful of the still-falling debris, she sprinted towards her cousin.

"Kasha, are you alright?" She asked, instantly going into her medical training. As Leila knelt down, she realized what had happened. One of the larger pieces of debris had struck Kasha hard in the head. She was bleeding badly from a gash near her temple, her eyes were glazing, and she seemed very weak. "Oh my god..." Leila whispered to herself as the awful truth hit her. Kasha was dying, and was beyond her power to help.

"Kasha, we need you." Bobby pleaded. "You can't die..."

Leila put a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Bobby...hush. She's trying to speak."

Kasha smiled weakly at them. "Goodbye Leila. Goodbye Pendragon. I'll see you again."

With this last promise, Kasha felt her strength give out. Bobby felt tears of rage welling up in his eyes, the injustice of it all driving him near insane. Kasha was now a hero to her homeland, but would never get to see it thrive. Saint Dane had taken out yet another Traveler – but this was one from their generation – the last line of Travelers.

"Bobby...we need to get out of here." Leila whispered, tugging the boy to his feet. In the grief of the moment, they had almost forgotten the flume was collapsing. Bobby was so numb that Leila was able to easily drag him along into the flume.

They jumped in just in time. The cave completely collapsed within moments.

Leila settled into the ride, trying to clear her mind while she held onto Bobby.

Her sister and two of the other travelers were now trapped on Eelong, at best. At worst, the three of them could have been killed.

Another Traveler had died at the hands of Saint Dane's evil.

And now she had to take charge and figure out how to bring her friends and her only family back home – if they were even still alive.

* * *

Chase set Spader down on the grass, and then fell next to him. The young traveler was exhausted. She hadn't realized just how long it had been since she had been in her wolf form. She changed back into her human form, and forced her body to move so that she could examine Spader and tend to his wounds.

There was a cut across his forehead and a pool of blood matting his hair down on the back of his head. Chase closed her eyes and laid two fingers on the wound to the back of his head, trying to ignore the feeling of blood gushing under her fingertips. She began to focus her energy onto the wound, whispering in Neeanyahn under her breath.

A small wisp of blue light trailed down her fingers and spread over the wound. She felt it seal under her fingers, and the blood stopped dripping. She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away the small pool of blood and examine the injury. It wasn't nearly as bad as she had first feared, and had likely just knocked him unconscious from the shock.

She sealed the wound to his forehead the same way, leaving a thin scar in its wake.

After finding no further injury to him, Chase draped her jacket over Spader and watched him. He looked even more stunning in his sleep, peaceful and calm as a child. Chase did not want to admit it, but she was falling for him hard, and very fast. Already, she felt the tugs at her heart for him, and seeing him flirt with Courtney had hurt a great deal.

Now that they were safe, Chase began to think about the situation. They were trapped on Eelong, and likely alone. She needed to figure out how to get a hold of her sister and the others, and then how to get back to Second Earth so that she could return to the battle against Saint Dane. While she had not actually seen Saint Dane during the fight for Eelong, she knew enough of his role in the battle to want a piece of him. He was now responsible for separating her from her only living family.

As Chase swirled the thoughts in her mind, she heard a rustling of leaves to the right or them. Quickly, she jumped up, ready to fight to defend Spader and herself.

"Whoever's out there, get your ass out and show yourself!" she roared, trying to seem stronger than she really felt at the moment.

She quickly went from defensive to cheerful when she saw that it was Gunny.

"Chase! You two got out! Thank God." the older man exclaimed happily.

Chase rushed up to the man and hugged him tight, grateful to have an adult present. While she felt she was a very mature teen, Chase still had never truly been without an adult figure in her life. Either her father, her Uncle Tom, or her father's old friend Corinthe had always been there to guide and assist her.

Everyone needed someone to rely on, however slightly, and Chase was no exception.

And when faced with being separated from your only living family on a remote territory that had only recently let your species off a leash...

Well, having an adult seemed like a great idea...

* * *

A/N:

Okies! First part down, second part to follow. Hope you folks are enjoying the ride here!

Well, it's time for me to go be waited upon hand and foot by a sexy British men with long black hair and glittering green eyes. (sigh) I wish.

It's really time for me to go to work, so I get to put on a green apron and a hat and listen to people bitch that their 1/2 caf., triple, nonfat, upside down, no foam, 2 pumps of hazelnut, easy whip, caramel macchiato is 2 degrees too cold and demand a brand new drink from scratch. I hate Starbucks. Ah well, I must carry on for the sake of money.

Damn tuition costing so goddamn much...

Till next time, take care, and stay well.

Hobey ho,

-Chase

* * *


	8. Chapter 5: First Blood Part 2

_A/N:_

(poof) Wotcher, mates! Chase 'ere, glad to be with ya'!

Remus: Um...Chase?

Me: Aye, Remy?

Remus: Why are you talking with a cockney accent?

Me: (thinks) I dunno.

Sirius: I think it's sexy.

Me: (grin)

James: You think EVERYTHING is sexy, Pads. Chase isn't sexy. She's just my twin sister. Plain and boring.

Sirius: Good point.

Me: (glares at James) Excuse me while I go beat up my brother. Till then, Remus and Sirius can make the disclaimer.

Sirius and Remus: We solemnly swear that Chase does not own Pendragon, and that she is not up to no good.

Me: Enjoy the next part of the story! (runs after James)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: First Blood part 2_

Spader awoke to a throbbing headache a day and a half later. Groaning slightly, he sat up and looked around. He was in a neat and tidy room in the tree-village, that much he could tell for certain. The window beside the bed showed the bright canopy of the trees, and allowed a slight breeze to flutter in.

On the windowsill, a small sparrow with bright blue eyes seemed to stare at him.

"I won't hurt you little fella, come on inside." He smiled at the bird holding out his hand.

The bird seemed to understand him, and fluttered inside the room, landing next to him on the bed. He was about to reach over to pet the animal when it suddenly turned silver and began to glow. Seconds later, Chase sat in the place where the bird had been.

Spader's eyes went wide, and he jumped backwards against the bedpost. "Chase! You…you…the bird…and I…" His thoughts turned to the one other person he had ever seen change their form in this manner. "You're – "

Chase realized what Spader was thinking, and quickly began to explain. "No, you have it all wrong, Spader! Yes, I have the power to transform, just like Saint Dane, but that gift ran in my family in Neeanyah, down my father's side! I swear, you can ask Leila. I grew up with her, she can verify that there is no way I can be Saint Dane!"

Spader forced himself to calm down and process her words. "You gave me a right scare, mate." he sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Chase; I'm just really buggered out over that changing thing. Scares me right senseless."

"I'm sorry too, Spader. I should have warned you first. I was going to tell you guys about my power, but I didn't really get the chance to." Chase smiled, patting Spader's hand.

They sat in silence for a moment, till Spader decided to speak. "So how did we get here? All I remember is the flume coming down, and pushing you out of the way..."

"I changed into my favorite form, the wolf, and used my magic to bind you to me so I could run out of there. I can use my powers in other territories, but I try not to use them too much so I don't draw attention to the fact that I'm a witch. The flume fully collapsed after I ran out of there with you, and then I met up with Gunny. We're stuck here until we can find the other flume gate. I know there has to be another one. Dad told us once that there's usually two flumes for a territory, we just have to hunt it down."

"Then let's go look!" Spader grinned, and tried to stand, only to feel a sharp pain shoot through the back of his head, and force him right back down.

Chase looked away sheepishly. "Sorry Spader...if not for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. I really feel bad for that…"

"Chase...don't be sorry for my saving you. I knew the risk when I threw myself at you. Besides, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have thrown myself into a rock for but you."

They both smiled at this. The two teens were face to face, a few inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. Chase contemplated saying something to him, but couldn't find the words. Spader was also fighting with his own thoughts.

Both teens were finally about to speak when Gunny entered the room.

"Welcome back, Spader. We were worried about you for a minute there." He said with a warm smile, clapping a hand on the young man's shoulder.

The two teens scooted apart to let Gunny take a seat between them. Internally, both teens lamented their lack of courage and their inability to open their mouths.

The three Travelers sat together and began to discuss their plans for the upcoming flume hunt. With the fight against Saint Dane heating up, they would need every Traveler they had together and active. The sooner they could get home, the better everything would be.

* * *

Leila and Bobby had arrived in the basement of the Sherwood house and immediately began discussing the safety and location of their friends.

"How do we know they're ok?" Bobby asked. "I don't want to think that they're not, but we need to think of everything to have a better chance at finding them again."

Leila nodded. "I understand. Trust me when I say I know my sister is fine. We're very closely linked, spiritually and mentally. When she's done dealing with whatever she's dealing with, she'll find the energy to contact me mentally. I think she's tired, and we've never had to communicate over entire territories before, so that could also be making it difficult on her. But I know in my heart that she's okay, and that means Spader and Gunny must be fine too. Trust me, I know my sister."

"How did Chase manage to get out of there with Spader? I saw Gunny go from a different angle, and Spader was unconscious when I saw him last. I know he's way heavier than Chase, and she's kinda small, so how did she manage that one?" Bobby asked.

Leila smiled. "My sister is a witch. You already know that. Though she tries not to use it too much, she is pretty powerful when she actually tries. And she also has the power to change her form, kinda like Saint Dane. Well, exactly like Saint Dane actually. Our dad told us that Chase's real father had the power of Amorphara, the transform magic – the same power that Saint Dane holds. She took the form of a wolf and likely combined it with her aural magic to run off to safety with him."

Bobby was impressed. He had no idea that Chase was capable of something like that.

"So now what?" the Lead Traveler asked.

"Now, we wait for Chase to contact me. Till then, I need to have a little chat with Courtney and Mark." Leila's eyes went dark with anger.

Bobby gulped. "Ok...I've been thinking the same thing actually."

The two teens left for Mark's house, where they knew both he and Courtney would be.

* * *

Mark answered the door and gulped when he saw the look of pure anger on Leila's face. "H-h-hi Leila..." he stammered.

"Where's Chetwynde?" Leila growled, shoving past Mark and walking to the basement.

"L-L-Leila, d-d-don't be like this! We were trying to help, r-r-really!" Mark pleaded.

Leila whipped around and glared at him. "My sister, who is now my only living family member, is trapped on a territory with no way of coming home. You, me, and Courtney are going to have a nice long chat about how this Acolyte thing needs to work. Got it?" the Aravillian Traveler hissed in a deadly whisper.

Bobby walked past Mark and laid a hand on Leila's shoulder. "Come on Leila. Let's just sit down and have this talk peacefully. They did help save Eelong, after all."

Leila sighed, and put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. "You're right."

Mark sighed as well, purely relieved that Leila wasn't going to kill him.

"Now, where is Courtney?" Bobby asked.

"Right here." came the somewhat hesitant reply.

Courtney walked up the stairs from the basement and stopped a few feet away from them.

Leila narrowed her eyes at the taller girl. "You better listen closely to what Bobby and I have to say. What you did could have ruined everything! "

Courtney narrowed her eyes in response. "I did the right thing going to Cloral and Eelong. If I hadn't, the poison would have spread and everyone would have died."

"You should have gotten one of us! Chase and I were here to help you! The two of us could have gone to Cloral and gotten the antidote, then gone ourselves! If you had done that, the flume wouldn't have collapsed, Kasha wouldn't have died, and my sister, Spader, and Gunny wouldn't be trapped!" Leila argued, eyes glittering with rage.

"There wasn't time! And besides, it's my duty to help too!" Courtney yelled.

"DAMMIT CHETWYNDE, SHUT UP! YOUR DUTY IS TO SUPPORT THE TRAVELERS, NOT RUN OFF AND TRY TO UPSTAGE THEM!" Leila finally snapped, and began to step towards Courtney, only to be held back by Bobby.

Courtney was set to say something, but was cut off by Mark.

"I t-told you it wasn't r-right, Courtney. I knew something bad was going to happen, and you d-didn't listen to m-me. Now do you see what's happening? We've s-split everyone apart, just like S-saint Dane wanted. We have to help bring those guys back home."

The three teens all turned to look at the normally shy, cowardly Mark.

Leila smiled softly at him and nodded her head as if to say she was proud of him.

"Look, Mark, Courtney, I love you both. I'm so grateful you want to help me and the others. But I need you to stay on Second Earth and support me by being Acolytes only. We can talk about this whole thing later on; right now, I need you to stay here and try to think of a way to bring back the others. Leila and I have a trip to make. We'll be back later on." With that, the lead Traveler took Leila by the arm and led her to the door.

As the two of them walked away, Leila rubbed at her forehead. A headache was forming just behind her eyes. "What are we going to do now, Bobby?" she asked wearily.

"We're going to go get some help from a friend on mine on Third Earth. His name is Patrick Mac, and he's the head librarian at the Main Library, as well as that territory's Traveler. If anyone can help us figure out how to bring them home, it's him."

The two teens returned to the Sherwood house flume.

* * *

Chase and Spader stood side by side in the dense jungle, clearing away trees and shrubs for a new gar and klee inter-species teaching house. The two teens had decided that while they were there, they may as well be useful to the inhabitants of the Eelong.

As Spader tossed a small bush over his shoulder, Chase couldn't help but notice how the muscles under his aquaneer uniform tensed and flexed while he worked, how the lean flesh under the clingy uniform was rippling with pure, untamed physical strength.

Spader wiped a line of sweat from his forehead and stood back for a moment.

"Hobey, it's hot out here, isn't it mate?" He stated, looking over at Chase.

Chase quickly shook herself out of her stupor and met his eyes. "Yeah, it is pretty hot out here. Then again, you are in long sleeves, and I am too."

Spader was thoughtful for a moment. "Good point." Then, with no warning whatsoever, Spader grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to tug it upwards. The top of his uniform slowly peeled off of his torso and up his arms, till finally, it was dropped gingerly against the base of the tree where they had left their belongings. "Much better." he declared, stretching out and going back to work.

Chase turned back to her half of the clearing very quickly, trying to fight the blush that had been creeping across her face. Her mind was reeling as she replayed over and over exactly what lay beneath the shirt. He was very well sculpted, thin but not too thin, with washboard abs and thickly muscled arms. Sinew and flesh worked together in perfect harmony as he moved like water. His sun-kissed, tan skin brought out the darkest ebony in his eyes and hair, giving them a look of midnight captured by man.

Her heart began doing somersaults. She bitterly reminded herself that he was only a friend, and an ally in the fight against Saint Dane. She chanced a glance back at him, and watched him heft a small log over his shoulder and carry it off to the other side.

As he walked off, Spader thought to himself that he was glad to be out here with Chase. The Neeanyahn girl was very kind, witty, and tough. And she was pretty cute, too. He shook his head. It wasn't fair to Chase to think about her like that when they were trying to figure out a way to get off of Eelong. His mind should have been on his work, not on his friend. Still, as he walked off towards the other side of the clearing to place another log in the wood pile, he couldn't help but notice Chase's bright blue eyes.

"Hey kids, let's go back. It's nearly dinner time!" Gunny called out from nearby.

Chase released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She was relieved to have a something to take her mind off of Spader.

The teens joined up with their elder friend, and began the walk back to the main city.

* * *

Leila and Bobby arrived on Third Earth after a short ride. Leila had only been to this territory once before, having visited with Press when she and Chase were very small. She didn't remember much, other than it being very green and empty on the surface.

"It shouldn't take too long to get there. Just a short drive." Bobby said, crossing to a small cart just outside of the flume. There was a familiar star emblem on the tail end of it, indicating that it had been left there for the Travelers to use.

"Do you even know how to drive, Bobby?" Leila asked, raising her eyebrow. "We can't help our friends if we're both dead."

"Very funny, Leila. Very funny. Come on, we don't have any other way to get there." He sat down in the driver's seat and waited for Leila to sit down.

With a quick prayer whispered in Aravillian, the girl sat next to the Lead Traveler and closed her eyes. She hoped that this wouldn't be her last trip.

They made the short drive aboveground, and arrived at the large building. Leila looked up in wonder - she and her sister loved to read, and this was like heaven.

"Welcome to the library. Let's go find get help, eh?" Bobby smiled, offering her a hand.

Leila looked down at the offered hand and then took it, smiling. At least there was one chivalrous boy left in the world. Together, they walked up the stairs and into the building.

* * *

The first thing Leila noticed was the sheer volume of books around her. There were books of all types for all ages, lining the walls, locked in glass cases, piled on desks and chairs - they were everywhere. The second thing she noticed was the enormous computer in the center of the room. The third thing she noticed was the young man in his mid-twenties, with long brown hair in a ponytail to his shoulders sitting at said computer.

Bobby, still leading her by the hand, walked them up to the man. "Hi Patrick."

Patrick turned around in his chair and smiled up at them. "Good to see you, Bobby! What can I do for you? And who is your friend?" he asked with a wink.

"This is Leila Tilton, my cousin. She's the Traveler for Aravil, another territory. She and I need your help." Bobby quickly filled his fellow Traveler in on all that had happened since the loss of Veelox and the fight for Eelong, from meeting the Tilton sisters to the death of Kasha and the trapping of Chase, Spader, and Gunny.

Once Bobby finished, Patrick removed his glasses and rubbed his chocolate brown eyes. "This whole thing is turning into a mess, Bobby. And good god...Press had adopted kids? Our "Wild Man" was a father? Who'd have thought that was possible?"

"Taking care of him and my sister all the time made me ask the same exact thing. So do you think you can help my sister and our friends get off Eelong? We need your research and analytical skills to try and uncover the location of the second flume." Leila asked, getting down to business right away.

"I'll start interfacing with the computer now to find anything I can to help. I won't be able to pull up anything about the territory itself obviously, but I can put in a hypothetical situation with your data and see where the flume could be hidden in a place like that."

Patrick furrowed his brows and began the query, while Bobby and Leila stood by with baited breath. With any luck, they could bring their friends home soon.

* * *

Chase and Spader sat at the fire pit with Gunny, eating dinner and swapping stories. It was a nice night, and despite being stuck on Eelong, they were enjoying themselves.

"Chase, how about telling us what your home territory is like?" Spader asked curiously.

Chase swallowed a mouthful of stew, and tilted her head. "Neeanyah? Well...it's kinda like...um...how do I explain?" she thought for a moment. "It's like a combination of feudal Japan, medieval Europe, and every fantasy / adventure novel ever written."

The blank look on Spader's face told her to try her explanation again. Sometimes, she forgot that not all Travelers were familiar with Second Earth culture.

"It's very old-fashioned. We don't have electronics and newer technology. People still live in cottages with fire places and outdoor toilets. It's mostly plains and forests, open fields and such. There's lakes and rivers and stuff. Not too many mountains. It's a nice place, fairly peaceful now that we've gotten rid of the Angelis Warriors. They were the main enemies of our home's elite Royal Guard. Now, it's very calm and very peaceful. There are all kinds of mythical creatures there, like dragons, fairies, demons, angels, and phoenix. It's a nice place, but I've only been there about 20 times in my entire life. Dad wanted us to live fairly normal lives here before going back and forth as full Travelers."

After a late night of talking, the trio decided it was time to get some sleep. As they made their way back towards the tree house they were staying in, Chase felt something stir in her heart. She looked around quickly, instinct taking over.

"What's wrong, kid?" Gunny asked, looking down at her.

"I feel....something very familiar..." she replied, focusing intently on the sensation. Suddenly, she turned and walked swiftly in the other direction

Gunny and Spader followed, wondering what could possibly be going on now.

* * *

"I think I've finally found something." Patrick called to Bobby and Leila, who had been looking through comic books, and pointed to a paragraph on the screen.

"I've run all the data through the system that you gave me, and it seems that the best place to hide the second flume would be near the first. In a jungle that dense, it would be easy to hide a second flume door nearby. My guess is that there is another hidden alcove similar to where the first was hidden" he concluded.

"So all they have to do is look somewhere around the first place, and they can come home!" Leila exclaimed in a rare burst of Chase-like enthusiasm.

"Great! Now all we have to do is get a hold of them." Bobby nodded.

"Is there any way to do that?" Patrick asked.

"I can get through to Chase." Leila stated.

They turned and looked at her.

"My sis and I have this odd sort of connection. Like the freaky telepathic twin thing, but better. I already told you that Chase is a witch, Bobby, and that she has strong powers of her own. Well, I have a bit of magical inclination too. We use that to communicate when we're separated. We've never had to do it over whole territories before, so it'll be kinda weak, but I can get at least a whisper through her mind."

"Go for it then! The sooner we get them home, the better." Bobby ran a hand through his hair. This war with Saint Dane was not easy, and with one more Traveler down, he needed the extra support more than ever before.

"Alright." Leila closed her eyes and forced all the worry out of her system, trying to just breathe and stay calm. She pushed away everything in her mind to reach out to her sister.

Bobby and Patrick looked on in amazement as the familiar lights and sounds from the flume suddenly whispered through the room and circled Leila.

"Chase...reach for me, sis. Look in the jungle by the first flume to find the second..." she whispered in her mind, willing her message to reach her sister.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and the lights and sounds ceased. A grin crept onto her face. "They're ok. I couldn't get a solid grip on her, but she definitely got the message. Now we just have to wait for them to find it."

"Way to go Leila!" Bobby exclaimed, wrapping her in a friendly one-armed hug.

"So now what are you going to do?" Patrick asked.

"Well, we've got to go back to Second Earth. We're setting up sort of a Traveler base there. We're going to be moving into the Sherwood house together, and we need to start packing. Also, we have to get ready for school, which my Uncle Tom has insisted we all do." Leila grumbled. "As if we didn't have enough work already…"

Bobby sighed. "I have to get used to going to school again. This is really gonna suck. At least I get to settle down for a bit and maybe play basketball again."

Patrick smiled. "Well good for you guys! Sounds like you could use the break."

"Patrick, I actually wanted to ask you; would you like to come back to Second Earth with us?" Bobby asked, glancing down at the older man.

"Me? What good would I do?" Patrick asked humbly.

"Oh come on, we could use a brilliant researcher! With your love of books, your smarts, and your skill technology – we could use your talents on the main team of Travelers. We can have Uncle Tom alter the paperwork and get you a teaching job at Davis Gregory so that we can all be together! And there's plenty of room, so you could live in the Sherwood house with us. It would be great!" Leila smiled at him.

Patrick looked back and forth between their smiling faces. "Me, a teacher in the past of my present? Well, I suppose you don't get chances like that every day. I'm in."

Bobby and Leila gave high fives, happy with their success. One more Traveler had just been put into full play.

For the first time in what felt like ages, things seemed to be going slightly in their favor.

* * *

Chase walked swiftly through the jungle, making her way towards the collapsed flume. Gunny and Spader followed behind her, trying to keep up in the darkness. They finally arrived at the now-open space that used to be the dense jungle hiding the flume. Chase finally stopped walked, standing stiffly in the center of the clearing.

"What's wrong, mate?" Spader asked, stepping to her side.

"I felt my sister. She called to me from home." she whispered.

"What do you mean, kid?" Gunny looked down at her quizzically.

"My sister and I have that connection I mentioned. We can feel each other. She finally managed to call to me. It was faint, and I didn't catch all of it, but she said to look by the old flume to find the way home." Chase closed her eyes and reached out with her aura to feel the space around her. She picked up on Gunny and Spader's warmth on either side of her. Focusing, she pushed her magic further out and felt for something deeper. Spader looked over Chase's head at Gunny, the pair of them sharing a look of confusion.

Suddenly, a bright light burst forth from below them. Chase opened her eyes and the three of them looked down to find the source of the light.

They were shocked to see that the light was shining brightly from their rings.

"Look! They're blazing!" Chase exclaimed, pulling out the chain that held her both her rings. "They must be pointing the way to the second flume! Let's start looking!"

She rushed forward, looking down at the rings. As she stepped forward, the lights from them dimmed. Confused, she stepped backwards, and the rings lit up again.

"I think they're homing in on the source of the power. Let's follow the light where it's brightest." Gunny suggested. The three began to step in different directions, Chase going backwards, Gunny stepping left, and Spader stepping right.

"Hobey! I think I've got something'!" Spader exclaimed.

Gunny and Chase rushed to his side, and noticed with a rush of glee that their rings were indeed glowing even brighter than before. The trio began to slowly walk forward, past the collapsed ruins of the flume and into an alcove just out of plain sight underneath an overhanging of vines.

"Blimey..." Spader whispered. Before them was what looked to be the remains of someone's camp site. There was a small bed beside a table and two chairs, as well as a small fire-pit and a few scattered bowls and utensils.

"It hasn't been used for quite some time from the looks of it." Gunny stepped forward and ran his finger over the table, picking up a thick trail of dust.

Chase stepped to the far left of the room and noticed a small slip of paper on the floor. Curious, she stooped to pick it up, and began to read. It seemed to be a part of a letter.

Things are good here. I think we should be coming home within the next few days. You'll have a nice big dinner ready for us, right? I'm only playing with you, of course. I can't wait to see my god-daughter again, and I know your husband misses his little girl, too. He's off hunting right now; you know how he gets those urges to run sometimes. I swear, if he wasn't my best friend, I wouldn't know what to think of him! Ah well, for better of worse, we're together for life. And why, you ask? That's the way -

The letter ended there. Chase looked around for a second page, but found none. Shrugging, she slid the paper into her back pocket and began to examine the wall. She slid her hand along the cool stone, and suddenly, a beam of light burst from her one of her rings and slammed into the wall. "Look!" she cried out.

Gunny and Spader rushed over to her, following her pointing finger to the light, which was now carving a pattern into the stone.

A few moments later, it was over. Where solid stone had once been, an archway now stood, marked by the telltale five-pointed star. They looked at one another in shock.

"Only one thing to do now." Chase whispered, mostly to herself.

"What are you going to do, kid?" Gunny asked.

"I'm going to do what my hero, Elphaba, from Wicked would do." she grinned, and called out Second Earth. The lights and sounds rushed forth immediately. "I'm going to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap."

And with that, the light enveloped her, and she was gone.

With nothing to lose, Gunny and Spader followed.

* * *

On Third Earth, Bobby and Leila climbed into the cart as Patrick locked up the library. They were excited at the prospect of having another Traveler live with them.

"What kind of teacher are we going to make him?" Bobby asked, seeking his friend's advice. "I think he'd be better with English than computers."

"Yeah. The technology here is so super-advanced that the computers back home would probably just piss him off. But English hasn't changed too much. He knows everything he would need to be a high school English teacher. Uncle Tom can doctor the papers so that Patrick is a graduate from USC, and that would get him hired instantly." Leila grinned at the thought. "I love this country. It's so easy to make dreams."

Bobby laughed for what felt like the first time in ages. The elder of the Tilton sisters had become a great friend to him very fast.

Patrick walked down the stairs and slid into the driver's seat of the small cart. "Alright guys. I'm ready to do this. But are you sure I can be a teacher on Second Earth?"

"Patrick, we know you can. Davis Gregory is an easy school to teach at. Most of the kids there are the best of the best of the local junior highs. They'll do the work for you, and I'm sure they'll love you." Bobby reassured the older Traveler.

The librarian smiled brightly. "Thanks Bobby. But you know, I kinda wish I could have taken my books with me. I've grown pretty fond of them."

Bobby thought on this for a moment, and realized with a start that the vast cache of books had not always been there. "Wait a minute, how did you get all those books!? There was only one the first time I was there!"

Patrick smiled fondly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. Not too long after you last left, I took a trip to First Earth and visited Gunny. I was looking for a way to help out, maybe help preserve some things and just get used to working as an active Traveler. Gunny hit on the idea of re-introducing actual paper books to Third Earth. So he and I went and gathered up some books from his time, sealed them up to preserve them, and left them in a time capsule of sorts under the spot where the library is now. Then, while you were on Veelox, I took a trip to Second Earth and did the same. I came back here and started looking everywhere, running long searches on the computer to see where someone may have done something like I did to preserve literature. So I hit the field and started digging. People thought I was crazy, but I managed to amass the collection you saw just now. I stopped working on it for a little while to start organizing what I had so far."

"That's dedication." Leila whistled in awe. "I'm glad you decided to do that. My sis and I love books, and I can't imagine not having the ability to open one up and feel it in your hands. Don't get me wrong, I love the internet – but nothing beats a good book."

"It was rather odd for me at first, but I got used to it quickly. It is something amazing." Patrick pulled the cart over at the entrance to the underground.

The trio walked down to the flume entrance.

"Ready for your new life?" Bobby asked, stepping into the flume.

"I guess so. I'm just glad to finally be pulling my weight around in this fight."

"Let's go home." Leila stepped forward and called out Second Earth. Moments later, the light carried the three of them off.

* * *

Patrick, Bobby, and Leila arrived in the basement of the Sherwood house shortly after. Patrick looked around, taking in the construction materials scattered around.

"We were working on repairing the house and cleaning things up before the whole Eelong thing happened." Leila informed him.

Patrick was going to reply when the flume sprang to life behind them.

"Get ready you guys! It could be Saint Dane coming back." Bobby yelled, dashing behind a table and pulling Leila and Patrick by the arm with him.

They quietly crouched down to hide, half expecting Saint Dane to burst forward and his quigs to begin attacking at any moment.

The music grew louder, and in the light the outline of three figures was seen, one large, the other two average-sized. They were now stepping out of the light.

Leila tensed, ready to lash out and put her years of Jeet Kun Do and Kung Fu to good use. Suddenly, she sensed something familiar.

"We made it!" Chase exclaimed. "Hell yeah!"

"SIS!" Leila cried out, rushing out from behind to table to embrace her sister.

"Leila!" Chase dashed forward and near tackled her elder sister with a bear hug.

Patrick and Bobby stepped forward, relieved to see their fellow Travelers.

"How did you get back? Did you get Leila's message?" Bobby asked, one arm draped over Spader's shoulder, and one arm draped around Chase's.

"Yep, Chase here felt her sister reaching out for her. That's some power you girls have." Gunny smiled down at the pair of them, and ruffled Leila's hair.

"Sure is. Saved us from a real tum-tigger, it did. I was almost positive we were stuck tighter than a snurgle fish in a coral ring." Spader exclaimed.

"Whatever that means in English, I'm sure it's a compliment. Thanks Spader." Leila replied, chuckling at the Cloran's use of his native vocabulary.

"Oh! Before I forget – Chase, this is Patrick, the Traveler for Third Earth. He ran all the data and came up with the location of the second flume that brought you home."

Chase shook his hand, noting that he was fairly attractive in a nerdy way. "Thank you, Patrick. You saved our asses. I appreciate it very much." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back, taking her hand and kissing it. "You are very welcome. I'm glad I was able to finally help out around here. I owe your old man so much."

The six Travelers spent the remainder of the evening talking and celebrating, catching up on all that had happened during the short separation and enjoying one another's company.

Finally, the weary Travelers decided it was time for bed. The rooms had been semi-furnished at this point, so they decided to stay in their soon-to-be home over night.

Bobby, Spader, Gunny, and Patrick all said their goodnights and went to sleep, leaving the Tilton sisters alone in the half-empty living room.

Leila and Chase sat across from one another in large plush armchairs, the only furniture that had been in the living room before they started moving in.

"Thought I was gonna lose you for a minute there." Leila began, breaking the silence.

"I did too. When I realized we were trapped there, my heart broke. I thought I was gonna fail dad already." Chase sighed and slumped back into the chair.

"Oh hush, we haven't failed him. Mark and Courtney failed him." Leila growled.

"Have you spoken to them?"

Leila smirked. "I spoke to Mark. I cussed at Courtney."

"Good job sis. If I had been here at the time, I would have taken a piece of her myself. Did you see how she was hanging all over Spader on Eelong! It made me sick!" Chase grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

Leila smiled knowingly, but said nothing. It was obvious to her that her younger sister was falling for Spader very hard and very fast. She decided it best to leave it alone and let the relationship develop at it's own pace. Tucking that knowledge into the back of her mind for later use, she tried to steer the topic in a different direction. "Well, you can talk to her tomorrow. We have to go visit Mark and let him know we got you guys back."

"And then we have to finish moving into this house. Random thought: how are we going to get fake credentials for Patrick?" Chase asked.

"I think Uncle Tom can handle that. Hey, what about Gunny? Can't we make him a history teacher or something?" Leila looked over to Chase.

"That would be cool." Chase mulled the thought over.

The girls talked far into the early morning hours, until finally, dawn broke, and they both fell asleep in their chairs, exhausted from the tense time apart.

When the boys woke up a few hours later and found them both fast asleep, they decided to let them be, and lovingly draped blankets over them.

After all they had done, the Tilton girls had earned that much.

* * *

A/N:

James: (flies past on Cleansweep 5) My sister is raving mad!!

Me: Get back here, you bloody prat!!

Lucius and Severus: That's all for this time around.

Me: That's it. (grabs book from backpack and chants) ELPHIE! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Elphaba: (appears clutching Grimmerie) Eleka namen namen atem atem eleka namen...

Me: (grin) See you next time folks - I'm going to go watch the show.

James: ACK! The artichoke is steamed!! Green girls are scary!! (flies off, followed by Elphaba)

Me: I just love Wicked. (waves) Later days, readers!

* * *


	9. Chapter 6: Learning To Live

_Chapter 6: Learning to Live_

"Come on guys, we're almost done!" Chase called down the stairs. She set down the large box she was carrying outside of the room that was to be hers, and let out a huge sigh. It hadn't been too heavy, but walking up the stairs with it had not been fun.

The six Travelers had finally begun moving into the Sherwood House, and after a day and a half of hauling in the Tilton's belongings, and shopping for new things for the boys, they were finally almost done.

"Hobey, Chase. Do you ever tucker out? You've got way too much energy." Spader panted out the words as he and Bobby carried a dresser up the stairs. After setting the dresser in Patrick's room, Spader crossed over to the upper landing where she stood. He wiped a thin line of sweat from his brow, and leaned over the rail.

"I'm too excited to be tired, Spader!" Chase exclaimed, leaning over the rail next to him. She tapped his bare shoulder with her forehead and grinned at him.

Spader smiled down at her. "I am too. Never had roommates my own age before."

"Me either. It's always been just me and Leila. Well, and dad too. He was a big kid, so he counts. But aside from school, basketball, and the dojo, we never really hung out with other kids. Well, I had this one friend in Aravil..." she trailed off sadly.

"You had? What happened? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." the Cloran put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"When I was about five, me, dad and Leila stayed at this Aravillian inn. While we were there, I met this boy named Youran, the innkeeper's nephew. We got into a fight in the back of the house, and became the best of friends after that. Throughout the next few years, we went to Aravil often, a few times a month, I'd say. I always spent my days with him. He taught me a lot about nature, how to use certain herbs to heal, that sort of thing. When he turned thirteen, he joined the Aravillian Red Dragon guard, the elite warriors of the nation. Even though his duties in the Red Dragon Academy kept him busy, he still always made the time to hang out with me. Even though he was four years older, Youran was the only person aside from Leila I ever considered a best friend." She paused for a moment, trying to get her emotions under control.

"In Aravil, there's a group of religious nutsos, called the Demon Hunters. They believed that any demonic or dark creature, or anyone who had powers they considered "unholy" should be slain. The Red Dragons had been duty-sworn to fight the Hunters for centuries. So naturally, when the last battle finally approached, Youran was obligated to fight in it. Dad forced us to go home the day before the battle was to begin. He knew if we stayed, Leila and I would be tempted to go into battle and help."

Sensing that telling the story was becoming painful, Spader rubbed her shoulder.

"When we finally came back a few days later, I ran away from dad to find Youran. But he wasn't with his squad. His captain recognized me from all the years I had been hanging around, and broke the news to me. In the last moments before the Red Dragons won, Youran was killed protecting his squad captain from a stray arrow. He saw the stray archer that no one else did, and threw himself in the path of the bolt." Chase smiled sadly. "A hero to the end. He was only fifteen. I was eleven…it was about five years ago…"

"I'm so sorry..." Spader whispered.

"At least I got to say goodbye to him." Chase's smile brightened. "I'm grateful I got to see him the day before he died. As a matter of fact, that's the day I had my first kiss." her eyes sparkled at the cheerful memory.

Spader blinked, and fought back the surge of anger he suddenly felt. If he didn't know himself any better, he would even say he felt jealous. But he shook this thought out of his mind quickly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a manly hug.

"I miss him, but dad promised that one day I would see him again. So I take comfort in that. My dad's never lied to me." Chase leaned her head against Spader's shoulder, ignoring the rush of blood to her face that gave her a rosy complexion.

"Hey, are you two going to get down here and help us unpack the living room furniture, or do I have to come up there and start swinging?" Leila called from the kitchen.

Chase raised an eyebrow and grumbled. "Freaking task mistress sister..." she shook her head. "Come on Spader. Let's go before she starts yelling."

The two friends went back down the stairs, and began to help with the furniture.

* * *

Finally, after a week of moving and unpacking box after box, the six Travelers had settled in adjusted to living with each other. The house was large and comfortable, giving each Traveler their own room and making them share a bathroom with only one other.

Chase and Leila's rooms were down the hall from one another on the second floor. Bobby and Spader's rooms were on the first floor, with Gunny between Bobby and Spader down below, and Patrick between Chase and Leila upstairs. They had also converted one of the rooms into a game room, and made sure that there was something for everyone. They had a personal library courtesy of Tom and the contractors he had hired, and a pool in the backyard. It was the perfect home for the group, and they quickly grew to love it.

The flume in the basement was also a great convenience, as it meant they no longer had to make the long trek from Manhattan when returning from other territories.

With the settling done, and the end of summer a few days away, it was time to get ready for school. The credentials and resumes that Tom had prepared were flawless and airtight. Gunny and Patrick were quick to memorize their fake backgrounds and pick up on everything they needed in order to begin their teaching careers.

The girls and Bobby filled Spader in on everything pop-culture related that they found most relevant in the short span of time that they had remaining.

Mark and Courtney came to visit nearly every day, and the group spent the last few days of summer strolling down the Ave, swimming in the backyard, and just enjoying one another's company. Mark tended to gravitate towards Bobby, Leila, and Chase, who were now very good friends. Courtney tended to stay away from the Tilton sisters, both of whom did not hold her in high regard after the Eelong flume incident.

Patrick and Gunny began to settle nicely into the roles of big brother, teacher, and guardian. Since he was only 25, Patrick found it easy to connect with the teens, a good skill for a high school teacher to have. He spent a decent amount of hours with Leila and Chase in the library, as both sisters shared his love of knowledge and reading. Gunny was just as warm and kind as Patrick towards them, and was like an uncle to all of them. He spent a good deal of time with Patrick learning about the history of the US and the rest of the world beyond his own time. He learned fast, and both adults were soon ready to teach and able to blend into the territory they now called home.

The night before school was set to begin, Chase sat up in her room with Bobby and Leila, playing Guitar Hero 3 and eating leftover pizza. The cousins finished another song, and took a break from the game to talk and stuff their faces.

"So have you guys been in a public school before?" Bobby asked, tearing into another slice of sausage pizza.

"Not really. I mean, we went to elementary school, but after 5th grade, we stopped going. Dad taught us at home from there." Leila replied.

"But at least we were raised here, so we know the ropes well enough." Chase added.

Bobby thought for a moment, then voiced a concern. "You know, I wonder if I'm still good enough to make the basketball team."

"I'm sure you are, Bobby. Think of all the exercise you've been getting dashing around the territories. You'll run circles around everyone." Chase reached over her cousin for the last slice of extra cheese pizza.

"Good point. What about you guys, what do you want to get involved with at school?"

"I heard the fencing team is pretty good. I want to check that out." Leila said around a mouthful of pepperoni and sausage meat lover's pizza.

"I want to get into basketball too. I used to play when I was younger, but I always had to play with the boy's team. I was too strong and too fast for the girls, so they said it was unfair. I think I'm going to try out for the girl's team first, then the boy's." Chase seemed totally nonplussed at the information she had just shared.

Bobby simply stared at his feistier cousin and shook his head in wonder. "You're something else, Chase. Like a force of nature."

"Thanks." she flashed a winning smile at him.

The rest of the evening passed peacefully, and for the first time since losing Press, Leila and Chase both felt genuinely cheerful.

_

* * *

_

Chase ran, faster than she ever thought she could. Press stood before her, having just pushed Spader out of the way. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't reach her adopted father. "Dad! Get out of the way!" she cried, reaching a hand out to him. Press turned and faced her, smiling sadly.

_Finally, she reached him. Just before she could grab her father's hand, he changed, and before her stood a man with long black hair and icy blue eyes like her own. She stopped, and backed up a few steps. The man disappeared, and before her stood a woman with a cascade of black hair to her waist and cold, dark green eyes full of hatred._

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, you little brat." the woman whispered with a demonic smile.

Chase tried to speak, but could find no words. The woman reached for her. She could do nothing as the hand drew nearer to her, till suddenly, she was pulled from where she stood, and was left swirling in darkness.

"Chase, wake up, we're going to be late!" Leila yanked the blankets off of her sister and impatiently tapped her foot.

The younger Tilton sister sat bolt upright in bed, shaking away the strange images of her nightmare. "Yeah, yeah sis, I hear you." she replied grumpily.

She slid out of her bed as her sister, who was already fully dressed, walked off down the hall, presumably to check on the others.

Rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep there, Chase stepped into her closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt which read "Screw the rules, I have money". After collecting the feminine articles from her dresser, she walked down the hall to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower without waiting for the water to warm.

Moments later, she was fully dressed and downstairs at the kitchen table, ipod in hand. As she ran through her playlists, Leila walked into the room, a very sleepy Spader and a very happy Bobby behind her.

"Morning boys. Where's Pat and Gunny?" Chase asked puzzled.

"They're already there. First day teacher's orientation and stuff. I think Uncle Tom managed to get all of us, Mark, and Courtney in their classes at the same time." Leila crossed to the table and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios.

Spader yawned before reaching for the Frosted Flakes. "Well, that's spiff, ain't it?"

"Why so tired, Spader? Didn't you go to bed early last night?" Bobby asked, concern on his face as he reached across the table for the Trix and the milk.

"Not used to waking up so early." was Spader's reply.

As she reached for the Captain Crunch, Chase couldn't help but notice how good Spader looked. He wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts that showed off his powerful legs, and a baby blue wife beater underneath an open dark blue button-down shirt, which showed his strong arms and rippling lean muscle. Chase ducked her head down to try and hide the blush that she was sure was creeping over her cheeks.

Leila and Bobby both saw the motion, and shared a look over the table. Leila and her cousin had grown close since their time together on Second and Third Earth, and both realized that Spader and Chase were developing feelings for each other. They smiled knowingly at one another, nodded, and finished eating.

* * *

The four teens walked together up the steps of Davis Gregory High School, each one unsure of what the place would hold for them.

Chase stood nervously behind her sister, clutching her Linkin Park messenger bag. "I'm so not ready for this." she whispered as they stepped into the hall of the 100 building, where the office and the administrators were.

"Oh hush, we'll be fine." Leila assured her, walking to the bulletin board to see what rooms they needed to go to in order to pick up their schedules.

Spader laid a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder as he now tended to do, and smiled at her. "I'm sure Leila is right. We'll be spiff and have a great time!"

After telling the group where they needed to go to pick up their schedules, Leila and her sister left for their pick-up spot. The boys were alright on their own, having taken the campus tour during the summer orientation.

A few minutes later, the four were re-united to compare schedules. Each schedule was exactly alike, with Earth science first, followed by homeroom and second period US History with Gunny, then geometry, followed by lunch, then English with Patrick, health, and finally, 6th period P.E.

"Apparently, Tom did a number on these." Bobby exclaimed, amazed at their luck.

"Bobby! Spader! " A cheerful female voice called from down the hall.

A vein in Chase's temple throbbed. Courtney and Mark were walking down the hall to greet their fellow sophomores.

Something already told her this day was going to be very tiring.

After everyone had caught up and greeted one another, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. It was off to First Period for the six teens, and together they set out for the 800 building, where the science classes were.

* * *

First period dragged on slowly, with the teacher filling them in on typical first day of school fare - class rules, syllabus, class policies - more and more rules that half the class would have broken by the end of the week anyway.

Mercifully, the bell finally rang, and the six friends made for the 200 building.

"This is gonna be so weird." Chase mumbled. "Us having to treat Gunny like he isn't practically an uncle to us? That's strange. But can you imagine what people would say if they knew he lived with us?"

"Well, if you do really well, they'll say it's because he favors you. If you do really badly, then they'll call you stupid for not stealing the teacher's edition of the book." Bobby shrugged, grinning slightly.

They arrived at room 203 and walked in. Gunny beamed proudly at them as they entered, nodding his head to all of them. He fully looked the part of a traditional history teacher, dressed in an immaculate gray three-piece suit and holding a newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Good morning, kids! Hope you all slept well. Take a seat anywhere you like." he winked at them, then went on to greet the students entering behind them.

Leila and Bobby grinned at one another - they knew this would be a perfect fit.

After the other students settled in and the bell rang for the start of class, Gunny set down his coffee, and walked to the board to begin.

"Good morning, kids! My name's Mr. Van Dyke, and I'll be your history teacher for the year. Or until you get tired of having an old coot for a teacher, upon which nothing will change. So yes, I'll be your history teacher for the year!"

The other students laughed at this, which seemed to encourage Gunny. It was a good sign that the kids were responding positively this early in the morning. It would make life that much easier for all of them to have the adults well liked. They were good people - they deserved to be liked and appreciated by their students.

"So, I know your other teachers will be doing the boring rule thing today. I guess I have to do the same. Well, the only rule I really have is that you must have fun in this class. You can eat, drink, or even sleep if you're tired, so long as you're respectful to each other and you get your work done. Don't ever hesitate to ask me questions about anything. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open, and I'm always willing to listen. That all being said, let's get into some current history!" Gunny finished to a cheer from the class.

The kids settled in for the lesson, sure that they were going to at least have some fun while they were stuck in school. When the bell rang, they sadly moved on to math class.

* * *

After a lengthy, boring geometry class, the six of them made their way down from the classroom to the cafeteria to get some much-needed lunch. They entered the line for their food, and collected their trays.

"This is like...processed and colored cardboard." Mark said with disdain, looking down at the tray before him. Someone had tried to make a burrito. And failed miserably.

"Agreed. God for all we know they could have used toxic waste to thicken the filling of these things…" Chase stuck her tongue out at the tray, but began to eat it anyway.

"Well, you haven't sprouted wings from your head or anything." Bobby offered.

"That would be awesome though! I'd be like Tsukasa from Juvenile Orion!" Chase exclaimed. Her face fell when she saw the blank looks on Bobby, Mark, and Spader's faces. "Oh wow, guys. That's a great manga! You totally have to read it!" She went on about the series for the next few minutes, with Mark listening intently, as they walked outside to find a place to sit down and eat their "food".

Finally, they settled on a sunny patch of grass at the base of a large oak tree in the quad. As they began to eat, they took in the various groups of students around them. The football players took up various tables under the 900 building, dubbed "The 9" by the students. The cheerleaders were perched precariously at various tables around the football players. The slick greasers, outrageous punks, glamorous goths, stupid emos, and wild rockers were in small clusters around the open air of the quad, while the drama queens, preps, and pretty boys sat on the stone benches in a line down from the cafeteria. The gamers and nerds, the group that the teens felt most at home with, were also around the tree they had chosen, holding copies of the latest Electronic Gaming Monthly and Wizard. Leila and Chase pulled out their faithful old Game Boy Advanced SPs and began to dive back into their favorite game, Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken.

They were comfortable and calm, for once feeling peaceful despite all the suffering they had been through recently. It was nice to finally feel safe and whole.

Thanks to some well-placed rumors by Tom and his connections, folks at Davis Gregory High were convinced that Bobby Pendragon had been in a sudden accident that hospitalized him for a few months, and then saw him in California for recovery time. Bobby played along with this rumor perfectly, and had avoided any issues that may have come up with his return. Everything seemed as though it would be fine.

Thirty minutes flew past all too quickly for the group, and it was time for English.

"What do you think Patrick will be like as a teacher, Bobby?" Courtney asked, latching onto his arm. She was clearly trying to get back into Bobby's good graces, something which Chase and Leila both noticed with annoyance.

"If he's anything like Gunny was, we may actually be in for a good school year." Bobby replied, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand and flashing a look of confusion to his cousins. He had no idea why Courtney was clinging to him.

They entered the 300 building and made their way to room 310. The first thing they noticed were the books. It seemed that after getting his first taste of actual physical books, Patrick truly was utterly hooked. The classroom felt more like an old library, with large bookcases lining the walls, comfy armchairs in the back of the large room, and movie posters on the ceiling. There were rows of desks on either side of the room, which reminded the students of where they were.

"Hey there. Good to have you." Patrick walked over from behind his desk, and caused them all to blink rapidly.

He wore a pair of black jeans that matched Chase's, a red button down shirt that was open to reveal a white t-shirt, and combat boots. On his chair was a short leather bomber jacket adorned with patches and pins. His long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that just brushed his shoulders, and he wore thin glasses that showed off his chestnut eyes magnificently. Apparently, he had adapted to Second Earth culture very well.

If the sighs and whispered "cuties" coming from the students behind them were any indication, Patrick was already a hit with the girls in the class.

The group sat down, eagerly awaiting Patrick's first day speech. The class was silenced as the bell rang, and Patrick strode confidently to the front of the room.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Mac, but you can call me Patrick. In fact, I'd prefer you call me Patrick. I'm only 25, and there's no sense in making me feel even more like an old fart than I already do." he winked at a group of girls sitting in the front of the right half of the room, who instantly fell into a fit of giggles.

Chase rolled her eyes at the girls, while Leila, Courtney, and Bobby laughed quietly.

"The world of literature is an amazing place. In it, you can be anything you want to be. You can travel to the past, venture to the future, create worlds, make people with dreams and goals and help them achieve them. And the world of fiction isn't the only place you can go. You can study the lives of great men who came before. You can trace the mistakes of man, and maybe, just maybe, you can avoid their repetition." Patrick held the class captivated, and his eyes glittered with intensity as he continued.

"The world of books is truly an amazing place. I hope that, if you learn nothing at all about the crap the state wants me to teach you, you at least learn to love and appreciate the wonder of books. There's a book for everyone, every single person of any age, race, gender, orientation, and culture - everyone. So, that being said, let's start diving in!" he finished, and the entire class was silent.

Bobby and Spader were stunned. They had no idea Patrick could be this...un-boring. He was a totally different person here, not at all the quiet, reserved, nerdy librarian who had seen little of the fight with Saint Dane. This Patrick was outgoing, personable, and - dare they say it - cool.

Patrick began by talking about Star Wars, and telling his students that reading was not limited to just words on paper. He taught them that reading meant watching movies and shows, listening to music, looking at pictures, and various other art forms. To Patrick, reading was making observations on life, emotion, and thoughts. This appealed greatly to the students, and they readily absorbed his ideas.

As had been the case with Gunny's history class, the bell rang all too soon for their tastes, and the students were almost sad to leave. Patrick gave a wink and a grin to the six as they made their way out the door, leaving them wondering if he had been abducted by aliens and replaced with a suave robot.

* * *

Health class passed by in a blur, and soon it was time for P.E.

"I hate this class..." Mark groaned in the boy's locker room as he pulled his gym shirt over his head.

Spader was examining his reflection in the mirror. "Is exercise really that bad?" he asked, glancing at Mark in the mirror as he continued to straighten out his shorts and shirt.

"It is when you're in a class full of jocks. And when you're Mark." Bobby teased, tugging his running shoes on.

"I'm allergic to pain." Mark offered, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

The three boys laughed, and made their way outside to join the girls.

Inside the girl's locker room, Chase was also looking herself over in the mirror. While at first glance, it was easy to mistake her for frail, beneath the clothes was a toned, well-trained body. She had been taking martial arts and playing basketball for years, ran miles to condition her heart and lungs, and swam to build endurance. The muscles of her legs showed clearly as she posed before the full length mirror by her locker.

Leila rolled her eyes at her sister. "Come on, Narcissus. You look fine." she folded her arms and leaned against the metal lockers, grinning as Chase grumbled and stalked off.

They met up with the boys and Courtney outside near the bleachers.

"Hey guys. Looking good." Chase gave the thumbs up, noting that Mark seemed very uncomfortable. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Whattsa matter, Mark?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I've always hated P.E. The only thing that could make this worse would be if Andy Mitchell was in our class too." Mark shuddered at the very thought. It was maddening.

"Hey Dimond, what's it feel like to not be glued to the computer screen?" came the taunt.

Mark sighed heavily, smacking himself in the forehead. "Why do I open my mouth?"

Andy Mitchell strolled up to the group, wearing a football uniform. His dirty blonde hair was long and unkempt, and his blue eyes glinted with mischief. "Nice to see ya back, Pendragon. Dimond was a total pansy without ya' here. Not like that's any different than normal." he spit on the ground near Chase's foot.

"Watch the spit, shithead." Chase snapped, eyes flashing.

Andy looked up at her, and his eyes widened. "Hey, this chick's got a mouth on her."

"Her name is Chase, mate. And if I were you, I'd bugger off." Spader stepped up to Andy, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

Andy looked Chase over, an odd look in his eyes. "You guys are lucky I got practice right now. Otherwise, I'd introduce you folks to my fist. Later losers." he stalked off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Leila grumbled.

"Andy Mitchell has been the bane of our existence since preschool." Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And apparently he's determined to uphold tradition."

The whistle blew for class to begin, and the conversation was put on hold.

After taking attendance, the teacher ordered four laps around the track.

The six of them were soon separated as the running began. Chase, Bobby, Spader, and Courtney were the most athletic of the group, and as such quickly moved to the front of the pack, while Mark and Leila, who were both averse to running jogged softly near the back, encouraging their fellow non-runners. The four ran together for the first two laps, keeping in the front of the pack.

"Hey, let's have a race! Losers have to wash the winner's laundry!" Bobby suggested.

"I'm game." Spader replied, a broad grin on his face.

"Same here." Courtney smirked.

"Alright, alright. On three then." Chase agreed.

"One..." Bobby began.

"Two..." Spader followed.

"Three!" Courtney shouted before taking off.

They began to sprint, leaving their fellow classmates in awe at their speed.

As they rounded the turn for their last lap, Spader fell back. He was used to long stints in the water, but running on land was far more tiring to someone who was unaccustomed to it. He continued to jog, and watched his 3 friends eagerly.

Half way through the last lap, Bobby too fell back. He hadn't run continuously like this for some time, and while he was conditioned, he wasn't a long-distance guy. He fell into step with Spader as the girls went on.

Courtney looked over and realized that it was now her and Chase. With new determination, she dug into all her soccer conditioning and went into overdrive.

Chase was a bit out of practice like the boys, but was not about to lose to Courtney Chetwynde. She too dug into her years of conditioning, and went all out. She quickly caught up to Courtney, and remained neck in neck with her. They had a quarter of a lap to go, and as she felt her energy drop, Chase wondered if she could break the current tie.

"You can do it, Chase! Go for it, mate!" Spader called out from behind.

With this, Chase's confidence soared, and she sprinted even faster. She pulled in front of Courtney a few steps, and crossed the starting line four full strides ahead of her.

"Good show, Tilton. You too, Chetwynde. Full marks for the day. Not bad yourselves, Pendragon, Spader. Free exercise till the end of the period while everyone else finishes up." their teacher patted Chase's shoulder, and sent them off.

And in the middle of the field, Andy Mitchell, captain of the JV football team, was watching Chase very, very closely.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Leila stayed behind for the fencing team tryouts. Courtney said goodbye and headed home right after the end of P.E.; the look on her face said clearly that she was pissed about losing the race.

Chase grinned, obviously pleased with herself for winning.

Mark, Bobby, Spader, and Chase began the walk down the street to the Ave. They decided it was time for Spader to have his first box of Garden Poultry fries.

"Been a right good day, eh mates?" Spader exclaimed as they neared Garden Poultry.

"Indeed. And this is just the start!" Bobby replied.

They arrived at Garden Poultry, and let Bobby do the ordering. Chase, while raised on Second Earth, was a New Yorker, and decided it best to let the local boy handle it.

After their two boxes of large fries arrived, the four friends continued the walk down the Ave. and decided to cut through the large park that separated their side of town from the side of town that their school was on.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Sherwood House and walked through the gate. A small black cat strolled past the teens as they walked to the porch, and rubbed itself against Chase's leg. She reached down to rub the cat's back, and glanced up at her home. She stopped for a second, and thought about how things had panned out.

She had her family of friends, a beautiful old home, and a box of French fries. She looked to the chain around her neck, where her father's Traveler ring hung proudly beside her own, directly over her heart.

"Come on guys; let's go home." With that simple statement and a gentle smile, Chase stepped forward into the house, the others just behind her.

* * *


	10. Chapter 7: Outside Looking In

**_A/N:_**

Hey guys. Welcome to chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed 6's little jaunt into the school days. For chapter 7, an old classic returns. (Along with an older face that should've gotten more recognition in the books, dammit!)

As usual, I don't own the Pendragon series. But I wish I did.

Abel: She swears it upon the Vatican.

Tres: Affirmative, Father Nightroad.

Me: (plays with Abel's hair) Silver hair...so...sexy...(drool)

Yami Bakura: Damn straight it is.

Ryo Bakura: Indeed.

Silver haired beauties unite!!

Onwards with the story!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Outside Looking In_

The fading sunlight behind the tower left crimson and gold streaks painted across the sky in a myriad whirl of color. A gentle breeze made its way across the open plains leading up to the tower, which loomed on the horizon from some distance away. It was a gorgeous evening, not at all reflecting the troubled heart of the figure looking out upon it.

Press Tilton brushed a strand of his medium length brown hair out of his eyes, and gazed into the heart of the sunset. After a few moments, he blinked and broke the gaze. His eyes still retained slight fuzziness from staring into the bright light as he walked away from the window and into the main hallway.

The Wild Man was tired. He missed his life, missed his friends, and most importantly, he missed his little girls. It had been a few months since his passing now, almost half a year. And in that time he could only watch helplessly as his daughters started their own long trek through Halla.

With a longing smile, Press thought back to the beginning of his own journey. How many years ago had it been when he had first been called into duty? He thought back. He thought that he must be almost forty now - it was hard to tell with all the time shifts and dimension traveling - and had been about fourteen when he set out for his training. It had been almost twenty five years since Press first learned the nature of his job. Twenty five long years in which he had managed to both gain the world and lose it all in the course of one short day.

"One short day...Chase would like that." he whispered to himself, noting that his words were also the name of a song from the musical that his youngest daughter adored so much. Little thoughts like this kept the former Lead Traveler happy in his dark moments

"Press, you're late for the meeting." a voice trailed down the hall to him.

Press sighed - he hated meetings. They were so long and tedious, and often detailed things he had learned long ago. "Yes my dear friend, I know. I'm on my way." he turned on his heel and set off for the meeting room.

Upon reaching the large crystal-adorned door, Press was greeted by a familiar face.

"Press! How have you been, mate? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" another man in his late thirties clapped a hand on Press' shoulder and smiled broadly.

He wore a dark blue jacket and shirt and a pair of dark blue uniform pants with black boots, and his long black hair was loose under a light blue headband. He was tall and thick, muscled like a bodybuilder or a surfer, and his skin was tanned by both the sun and his race. He appeared to be Asian or Islander, and his smile could shame the sun.

Yes, Jo Spader was very much an athlete and very fit for a deceased middle-aged father.

Press grinned, feeling his heart lift at his old friend's return. "Hobey, Jo! How was the mission?" he asked, walking into the meeting room with a distinct spring in his step.

"Mission went well enough. Blimey I miss my boy though. It's tough as korgafish meat to not be able to see him. This mission had some kids involved you see, and made me think of my Vo." Jo sighed, taking his seat at the round table.

Press pulled out his chair and also sat down. "I totally understand. Watching over Leila and Chase is just as maddening. I watch them and just hope and pray they don't make any of the mistakes I made at their age."

"How're the girls doing anyway? Stealing hearts yet?" Jo winked, teasing his friend.

Press grinned. "Not Leila just yet, but my Chase is at it again. I think she just snatched one heart up from the water, and whether she knows it or not, she's snagged by him too."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy who gets to fall for a Tilton girl?" Jo replied, curious.

"Your son." Press laughed at the reaction on Jo's face at the mention of his son.

"Hobey! That'd make us in-laws or a sort, eh mate? Fancy that; your girl, a Spader!"

Press raised an eyebrow. "Hey, my little girl is only a kid. She's still a Tilton for now."

Jo laughed. "Yeah, for now, mate. Just wait till they get a few years older, my boy's a favorite with the ladies like his old man, that's for sure."

"I love you to death, Jo, but if your son touches my baby girl, I'll break the rules - and his hands." The former Lead Traveler smiled brightly.

The two friends remained quiet for a moment, then burst into laughter.

A few moments later, the meeting was called to order, and both men came to attention.

* * *

Later that night, Press lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling, Press pulled back the blankets and crossed to the balcony of his room.

He watched over his children from this place every single day; watched over them as they went to school and continued to live the life he would have preferred for them, watched them as they grew up before his eyes.

As a father and a Traveler, he was proud of his girls for re-uniting the small team of Travelers they had formed. The Eelong affair had proven that their magical abilities were developing nicely, and that they were capable of handling themselves even when separated from each other.

Press closed his eyes and clutched his star-shaped locket in his right hand. Soon, he was able to see his girls. Leila was asleep in her bed, sighing contentedly at the soothing lavender spray she used on her pillow to help her sleep and keep her dreams pleasant. Chase was also asleep in her bed, cuddling her stuffed wolf doll named Fang, which had been a gift from him for her sixth birthday. He blew kisses to them, eyes still closed.

"Goodnight girls. Daddy loves you." He whispered.

A thought crossed his mind, and for some reason, his visions drifted back to the past.

Press opened his eyes as his memory pulled forward the image of a man with a bright smile and glittering blue eyes that held nothing but joy and hope for all life. Over the years, Press had often seen Saint Dane in his new state - grey hair to his upper back and dark robes - or in some assumed identity that suited his purpose better. But it had been over thirteen years since he had seen the man once known as Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft. It was the image of Daniel as he used to be that now came to Press' mind. In the years since Daniel's fall from grace, Press had never truly realized just how lonely he was without his best friend in his life. He had been too busy raising Leila and Chase to notice just how acute that loneliness had become.

But now that he had to let his girls handle themselves, Press had time to think about how utterly alone he had felt. His best friend had been his closest confidante, his constant companion, and his family, closer to him than a blood brother ever could have been. Losing Daniel was the single most painful thing that had ever happened to Press.

Decade's worth of memories came rushing back to him, and Press closed his eyes once more to fight off tears. "I miss you so much, Danny. I haven't given up hope on you yet. Walk with the light, my dear friend. For me, and for Eidra, and for your daughter, and everything you used to love - walk with the light..." he whispered to the night.

Press waited a few more minutes in the cool evening air, then went back into his room and climbed into bed. Though he was in pain sometimes, and though he missed his daughters and his friends, Press knew deep in his heart that things would work out in the end, just as they always had done.

After all, that was the way it was meant to be.

He closed his eyes, and moments later, Press drifted into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Gotta give much thanks and love and super hugs of fluffy doom to my friend Chris. He deals with my typos and choppy sentences and continues to read a fanfic for a series he doesn't even read. (tackles teh Chris)

Till next time, I'm off to watch episode 29 of YGOTAS. Super special awesome! (In America.)

Hobey ho,

-Chase


	11. Chapter 8: Anything You Can Do

****

_A/N:_

Hey guys! Long time no see, I know. I'm back and ready to rock you with a few new chapters! So I've got 8, 9, and 10 ready to roll, with 11 in progress. I think you'll be happy with a few of my twists coming your way!

As I write this AN, I've been honored with two un-official but still very heart-warming awards on TPA – best story and best author. I have to thank all my wonderful readers for all their support and love and for the constant reminders to be my best.

Since my legion of sexy anime men happens to be out on a picnic today, I will do my own disclaimer: I don't own the Pendragon series. It belongs to Mr. MacHale. Don't sue me, I bite, and I bite pretty damn hard. (Ask my bf, he'll tell you it's true.)

Anywhos, onward with chappie 8!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: Anything You Can Do..._

The next day, Bobby and Chase stayed after school for basketball tryouts. Chase had already decided that trying out for the girl's team was a waste of time after watching the current players practice, and had opted to attend the boy's tryouts instead.

"You ready for this?" Bobby asked, lacing up his gym shoes.

Chase sighed as they approached the gym. "Yeah. I was hoping that maybe the girl's team wasn't going to suck so badly, but I doubt they've won even a single title this decade. Or maybe even a single game."

Bobby cast a glance at his cousin, amusement clear on his face. She looked totally different, wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and white tank top, hair pulled into a high ponytail and wrapped in a black bandana.

They entered the gym and heard the sounds of scrimmages in progress. Both teens grinned; they both loved to play this game, and neither had been able to be involved with the sport for some time. It was finally time to re-connect with the lives they used to lead.

They walked onto the court with confidence in their steps, both feeling right at home. A few of the boys already on the team were there watching the tryouts, and the whispers and quick glances meant that they had noticed Chase.

One boy who seemed to be the ringleader for the freshman-sophomore team decided to call out Chase.

"Hey princess, the girl's tryouts are in the small gym." he called from across the court.

Bobby and Chase glared at the boy together.

"The girls can't handle me. I came to play with some actual competition. Apparently, I'm still in the wrong gym." Chase shot back, grinning at the oohs and ahhs from the other boys.

Before he could reply, Coach Lyman, head coach of the program and coach of the varsity team, entered with his J/V and Frosoph coaches.

"Alright runts, on the base line now! Time to size you all up." he barked.

Coach Lyman was a fair man, old school and no-nonsense when it came to the sport. He was a stickler for hard work and teamwork on and off the court, and was a rather likeable person when in a good mood.

He walked down the line of boys - and Chase - and checked off their names on the clipboard he held. Halfway down the line, he reached Bobby.

"Good to have you back in Stony Brook, Pendragon. We've been in sore need of a talent like yours since you left. I'm sure you'll have no problems making the cut." he patted Bobby's shoulder and then walked to Chase.

After examining both Chase and the clipboard several times, Coach Lyman spoke to her. "You're a girl."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I would hope so, otherwise these breasts are way out of proportion, sir." she replied.

Several boys had to work to stifle their laughter. This was proving interesting already.

Coach Lyman raised an eyebrow in response, not sure what to make of Chase's comment. "I doubt you'll get past a few rounds of scrimmage, girlie. These boys play rough, and you don't have much size on you."

"There's no rule against it in the league book, coach. I say we let her try out."

The source of the voice was a boy who looked to be about 18. He had short red hair and bright blue eyes, and wore a black and crimson letterman jacket. He had an amused look on his face as he glanced at Chase and winked.

Chase nodded approvingly at the boy who had argued in her favor.

Coach Lyman sighed. "Only for you, Nevar." he shook his head. "For those of you who don't know him, this is Aubrey Nevar, the former varsity Captain. He's still assisting in the selection process, and he'll likely be helping out as a side-coach in practice. If he says you can stay, then you can stay Tilton. But don't cry to me if you get hurt."

Chase grinned, mouthed thank you to Aubrey, and winked at Bobby as the tryouts began.

* * *

The tryouts started off with the usual fare; lay-ups, jump shots, free throws, and running drills. Chase more than held her own among the boys, keeping in the top of the pack with Bobby through everything.

Coach Lyman was impressed despite himself. The girl had some talent; that much was obvious. And she was in excellent shape, outpacing some of his most fit returning players who had to attend tryouts as practice.

After about 45 minutes of basic drills, Coach Lyman called for the actual scrimmages to begin. Bobby and Chase were on a team with three of Bobby's old teammates from junior high, named Cody, Derek, and Everett. The five of them were up against the frosoph captain who had mouthed off to Chase earlier and four of his buddies.

The first game began, and the ten teens stepped to the half court circle for tip off. Bobby stood on the circle for the jump, having long enough arms to tap the ball despite being a mix of point guard and shooting guard.

Bobby won the tip off, knocking the ball into Cody's hands and then taking a pass from him as they ran down court.

The game was close for a few minutes, both teams feeling each other out before truly beginning to play.

Chase caught a pass from Everett at the top of the key and pivoted on her left foot to get a clear view of the situation. Bobby was open as he cut across the baseline. She passed it to him, then quickly began to make an L-cut through the middle of the key and out. Before she could complete her cut, a foot shot out and tripped her, sending her sprawling to the floor. She looked up and saw the same boy who had called out to her earlier grinning. With a growl, Chase scrambled back to her feet as Bobby shot a three pointer from the left side of the floor. The shot went in, putting her team in the lead by one. They were playing by one, up to seven points to win. It was now 5-4 in their favor.

After tripping Chase, the frosoph captain continued his assault on her. He was throwing elbows wherever he could, shoving her, and trying to verbally mess with her where he could. Finally, Chase had the ball at the top of the key, her favorite location, while he was guarding her. She faked a shot, then as soon as her opponent jumped, she dribbled right past him to the basket and got an easy lay-up.

It was now tied at 6-6, and Bobby held the ball. He was acting as point guard while Chase was shooting guard, and the two of them had a plan to end this match and prove themselves.

In the process of practicing with each other over the past few weeks in the backyard, Bobby and his cousin had created a play just for the two of them. Bobby made eye contact with Chase, nodded, and began the play.

Chase quickly called out to Cody and Derek to step up to either side of the free throw line, then weaved over to throw off her defender. She then turned and made a sharp cut straight up the middle of the key, her defender trailing after her.

Bobby dribbled to the right to draw away his own defender and one more as Everett took care of the two remaining boys from the other team.

As soon as Chase crossed the free throw line, Derek and Cody stepped together to make a human wall, which Chase's arrogant defender ran smack into and bounced off of. Bobby passed the ball to Chase, who took the open jumper and made it. With that shot, Bobby and Chase's team reached seven points and won the game.

Aubrey Nevar clapped at the outcome, and Coach Lyman smiled wryly. "Well done rookies. Nice shot Tilton. Pendragon, good teamwork there. You've earned a break. Hit the showers, you five. Next group, on the floor!"

Bobby and Chase high fived each other and headed for home.

On the walk back to the house, they talked about the tryouts, replaying each moment in their minds. The sheet would be up the next day revealing who made the cut and who did not. Both teens would be anxious until the next afternoon, where their hopes would either be uplifted or crushed.

* * *

The next afternoon, Bobby and Chase fought their way through the crowd of boys in the foyer to the gym. Everyone was clambering to see who had made the cut for each team.

There were three separate papers, one for each level team. Bobby and Chase started over at the frosoph team's roster, and scanned for their names.

"We're not on here, Bobby." Chase's face fell slightly.

"Let's check the J/V roster. Sophomores get on the J/V team sometimes." Bobby smiled at her confidently.

They scanned the J/V roster together, and this time Bobby's smile faltered - they weren't on this list either.

The cousins exchanged glances, then decided to check the varsity roster. It was highly unlikely that two sophomores would make the team, but they both needed full closure about not making the cut.

Chase scanned the 12 man varsity roster, already feeling tears well up in her eyes. She reached the last two names on the list, and paused.

Bobby also grew silent and still beside her.

"Bobby, read the last two names on the list to me..." Chase whispered.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Chase Tilton and Bobby Pendragon. Co-captains."

They looked at each other and froze. Five seconds later, Chase leapt into Bobby's arms, and the two began to dance and shout around the foyer, screaming out "We made var! We made var! And we're co-captains!!!!"

The pair practically ran out of the gym and sprinted home to share their incredible fortune.

As Bobby and Chase dashed off, Coach Lyman and Aubrey Nevar watched with smiles.

"I still don't know about this girl, Nevar. Are you sure she's got the guts to tough it out for a whole season?" Coach Lyman looked to his former star and waited for an answer.

Aubrey smiled softly at his old coach. "Oh I'm sure of it, Coach. The Tilton girl has more than got what it takes. You can see it in those eyes of hers - she's stronger than most."

Coach Lyman seemed to agree with this. "Alright. I'll even arrange for her to have a locker in the team locker room. So long as she works hard, I'll let her stay. But I won't go easy on her."

The two men walked off into the gym, discussing the upcoming season.

* * *

Bobby and Chase were not the only ones to have the sports gods shine on them. Spader had tried out for the swim team, and made the varsity squad easily. The coach had been so impressed by Spader's speed and agility in the water that he begged him to play for the water polo team as well, assuring Spader that he could learn the game fast. His years of aquaneer work and his life in the waters of Cloral had well-prepared him for the teams.

Leila had made the fencing team as a solo and group competitor. It seemed that the years of sparring practice with her sister and her love of swords in the first place had paid off greatly. She made varsity as well.

In a very unexpected turn of events, Courtney announced that she was giving up on soccer and trying out for the cheerleading team. It was a very un-Courtney thing to do, but when questioned about it, she merely stated that she wanted a change of pace, and changed the topic. A week after initial tryouts, Courtney was told that she had made the squad and was to perform with both the J/V and Varsity groups.

After making their respective sports teams, each teen was transferred out of general P.E. and into their team's sixth period practice class. This period served as extra practice while filling their P.E. requirement early. Poor Mark was left all by himself, but Leila and Chase promised to try and find a sport for him as well.

Even the two adult Travelers had found extra-curriculars of their own. Gunny decided to start a debate club while Patrick started a book study group. Each of them was beginning to settle into the home life, and starting to function like a true family.

A few weeks after the start of school, everyone had finally settled into the new lives they led on Second Earth. It seemed that Saint Dane had taken a break from his destruction as well.

It was on a lazy Friday evening after Chase and Bobby came home from basketball practice that things began to change, and the wheels of fate began once more to turn.

Chase stepped out of the shower and was just beginning to dry off when she heard her phone ringing down the hall. Wrapping her towel tightly around her body, she stepped from the bathroom and entered her bedroom. The phone was on her bed, and she quickly answered.

"Hey Uncle Tom." Chase greeted her uncle with as much cheer as she could.

"I hate to break up the nice flow you kids have going, but there's trouble stirring on your home territory." Tom stated grimly.

Chase's face fell. "No way...is it the Council again?"

"Yes. I need you and the others to head out for Neeanyah tonight. Your father's old friend Corinthe will meet you at your pa's summer house. Do you remember Corinthe?"

"Yes, Uncle Tom." Chase easily recalled the older man, as she had met him every time she visited her homeland. Corinthe was a steward to the Council of Magick, the ruling body of Neeanyah. He served the Council in many ways, and was a friend of Press and her birth father, Daniel. He always looked after her when she came home.

"Alright kiddo. Be careful. No more incidents with collapsing flumes, ya hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Tom. Bye."

Chase hung up the phone, then got dressed. She went to round up the others, and relayed Tom's words to them.

Two hours later, the six Travelers stood downstairs in the basement, ready to use the flume to travel to Chase's homeland.

"Ready guys?" Chase asked. When everyone nodded, she stepped forward, called out "Neeanyah!", and waited for the swirl of lights and sounds. Minutes later, they were gone, and the light and sound faded into the dusk.

* * *

**__**

A/N:

There ya go! Chappie 8 done and down! Chappie 9 on the way. For up to the minute (or day) updates, you can find me on The Pendragon Adventure . com / forums under the fanfiction section. (Hopefully, I'll be near the top!)

Love to all of ya! See ya next time!

-Chase


	12. Chapter 9: Wicked Wicked Ways

_Chapter 9: Wicked Wicked Ways_

It was yet another clear, dark night in Cordahl, a province on the southern border of Neeanyah. As the breeze whispered through the trees, a lone figure stood on the upper balcony of a small castle, wrapped in a cloak.

Shara Korlaine looked out upon the woods that surrounded her remote home, and smiled softly. She had always preferred the dark of night to the glaring brightness of the day.

It was in the darkness of night that the enchantress could pull together the gossamer webs of her plans, swirling her memories in an icy flurry of pain and anger.

She had been born into a noble family of mages, a family that had at one time found much favor at the court of the royal family and with the Council of Magick in the decades before her birth. They were known for being charming, cunning, and very ambitious. For years, the Korlaines had been the most beloved family of the nobility.

Until the rise of the Sayina family.

The Sayina family was a small clan of mages and scholars, not particularly powerful physically, but posessing the greatest aura and magic skills known for centuries. Not only were the Sayinas magically strong - they were brilliant. As a family of scholars, they were well-educated at a very young age, and were very good with people. They aided in one civil dispute after another in the Council Courts, and aided anyone in need.

It was natural that the Sayinas would soon be raised in status from simple scholars and mages to members of the higher nobility. Their willingness to help any and every one and their simple lifestyle endeared them to the average Neeanyahn, and they never lost touch with their humble roots.

For decades, the Sayina clan rose in the hearts of the nation, while the Korlaines struggled to keep their power and lavish lifestyle. It did not help that the Korlaines were rumored to be cunning to the point of harming their rivals.  
Rumors surfaced of the Korlaine family resorting to the darkest of magic to keep their influence in the Council.

After over half a century of this unspoken rivalry between the Korlaines and the Sayinas, both clans had cause to celebrate. Each clan was able to rejoice the birth of a baby girl. Shara was the new hope of her clan, showing great skills for magic in her infancy. She was stunning even as a small child, with bright green eyes and a silken mane of deepest ebony which she insisted on wearing long.

It was only natural that Shara Korlaine would clash with the young heir to the Sayinas.

That heir was a sweet, bright young girl named Eidra Sayina, who was the sun to Shara's shadow. Eidra was a petite blonde with gentle golden eyes that studied everything. She was polite, soft-spoken, and completely unselfish.

The two girls met early in their lives, at the Winter Festival dance that the upper nobility held. Shara had been taught daily that the Sayina family was the enemy, and she showed clearly what she thought of Eidra in their first meeting.

Eidra's family had told her that the Korlaines could not be trusted, and that their ambition was hiding a great darkness fueled by greed and a hunger for power.

The two young girls hoped to never cross paths if avoidable. What they had not counted on was a man drawing them forever into the crossfire of the other in politics, magic, and romance.

Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft was a commoner, an orphan boy who trained to be a soldier in the Council Guard while honing his sword and combat skills. He met the girls by chance, having been allowed to attend the Winter Festival dance as a reward for his hard work. They were all no older than nine at the time.

Even as a child, Daniel was charming. He had a way of connecting with people, and with his good looks and excellent manners, he had managed to ensnare the hearts of young girls and boys alike.

Daniel remained close to his teachers in the Guard for most of the evening, obviously shy around so many of the upper class. It was Eidra who, with glass of cider in hand, walked over to Daniel and said hello. They were instantly attracted, and the two young children were fast friends. By the time Shara came over to the pair, who were talking animatedly by the balcony to the gardens. Shara saw that Daniel's attention could not be swayed from the Sayina heir. It was Shara's first defeat at Eidra's hands in her mind.

That encounter was the first of many between all three Neeanyahn children. Over the years, Daniel and Eidra had become the best of friends. Shara and Eidra were rivals throughout girlhood in all things. They attended the same academy for noble children, where Eidra was beloved by all. They both entered the court of the Council at the same time. For years, Shara tried everything to win Daniel's heart away from Eidra, to no avail.

In everything she did, Shara was outshone by Eidra. Years of coming in second place made her bitter, and her ideas of blood purity and the superiority of her family to Eidra's were only reinforced through each encounter.

Shara turned down a dark path the day Daniel and Eidra announced their engagement at the age of 22. That path only grew darker when Eidra became pregnant. After the child was born, Shara's plans reached thr state of action. It was time to finally take her revenge on the Sayina clan, and on the woman who had ruined her life before it could begin.

Finally, at age 25, after years of waiting, studying the ancient prophecies, and bending people to her will, Shara was ready. And she had struck hard, effectively ruining Eidra's name, taking her life and ending the bloodline of the Sayinas, and restoring her own name to a position of power. Only one thing had gone wrong.

She had let the child live.

Shara had celebrated the death of Eidra too early, and had forgotten to kill the child. At first, she felt it was no matter, and thought that the newly broken Daniel - or Saint Dane as he was now known - would slay the child.

It was not until later that Shara realized her error - Daniel thought Chastity was dead. The enchatress took the error in stride, deciding that she would allow Press Tilton to raise the child, only to crush the last remnant of Eidra's line herself. She inserted herself into Saint Dane's life, emerging as an ally and coming to his aide, acting as counsel and support for him as he began his battle with Press Tilton and the Travelers.

Which brought her to today.

The Tilton girls had proven to be a sizable thorn in her side, causing her plans for the control of Halla to go slightly astray. They would be the downfall of their precious Halla, along with their adopted father and his allies.

The wind picked up slightly, whipping up Shara's waist-length black mane and enveloping her in darkness.

Fitting, really. She had become known in the criminal circles as the Wraith Queen, spoken of in hushed whispers due to her ruthlessness, cunning, and skill with dark magic.

The wind died down slightly, and Shara turned, walking back into her chambers. There was a Council meeting in two days, and she had preparations to make if her plan was to run its proper course.

As Shara stepped inside, a phoenix cried out into the night, its haunting song echoing through the woods.

* * *


	13. Chapter 10: Twice Fallen Angel

****

_A/N:_

Hello again folks. Here's chapter 10 for you, as promised and as delayed.

I have to offer this warning now:

There is slight self-harming behavior in this chapter, i.e. cutting and deep emotional trauma. If you are averse to such things, I suggest you not read the last few paragraphs of this chapter. If you wish to know what plot significance you will be missing, please feel free to email me and I will gladly fill you in to avoid you coming in contact with the potentially upsetting material. I will offer this same warning later in the story as needed.

That being said, I now give you my good friend D'artangnan:

D'artangnan: Good day, everyone. I bid you notice that my dear friend holds no claim to the material which she has drawn support from. The true stake and claim belongs to one Mssr. MacHale.

My thanks and praise to thee, my friend!

Now, onwards!

* * *

_Chapter 10: Twice Fallen Angel_

Saint Dane was irritated. His plans had been thrown off track by Leila Avarosco, Bobby Pendragon, and his own child. He hated to admit that his former friend Kaliska's daughter was every bit as brilliant and as courageous as her late mother. As for his own darling Chastity...

She was everything he could have hoped for.

Strong, brave, proud, and smart, Chase had become the woman he always knew she could be.

So why was she fighting for the other side?

Try as he might, he could not figure out how she could believe Press Tilton's lies. His talk of the way it was meant to be and honor was worthless - how could Press preach of things he did not uphold?

Saint Dane could not grasp how he had not realized the extent of Press' betrayal before. In the 13 years that he had been fighting Press across Halla, not once had Press ever let it slip that he was caring for little girls. Never had Saint Dane even slightly suspected that Press was leading a life beyond his work.

When he killed Kaliska Avarosco, Saint Dane had forgotten that she had a young daughter. And he thought his own daughter dead. Simply, he never even thought there would be anyone for Press to care for, let alone two young girls, one of whom was his own child.

It seemed that in his anger, he forgot that Travelers were human as well. And if they were human, and knew love, and life, then they could also feel pain and loss, and could be killed. Humans were mortal, they were stoppable.

And after 13 long years, Saint Dane had stopped Press Tilton.

But that stop came too late - Press had already trained 3 protégées - Leila, Bobby, and his own daughter.

The young Travelers had proven to be quite the hindrance.

As he walked through the darkened forest in the black of night, Saint Dane began to think. It was time to do something about the disciples of Press Tilton. He made up his mind that Bobby Pendragon, Leila Avarosco, and the other Travelers would either join him or die. And in the case of his daughter, he would try to make her see the truth. Either Chase would believe him about Press' deceit and treachery, or she would watch her friends die before her eyes, one by one. And should she still refuse to see the truth, he would end her life out of a father's mercy, just before ending his own. At least then, they would both be free of the miserable existence that they shared.

It was in moments like this that Saint Dane became Daniel Ravencroft once more. As the Demon Traveler, he felt no pain, no anger, no joy, no love - only power, and hunger. As the man he used to be, he felt the pain of loss and the sting of love. As he crossed through the trees and reached a small cave on the outskirts of the woods, Daniel began to reflect on his losses. How had it come to this? Where had he gone wrong in life to earn this punishment?

All his life, Daniel had fought. He lost his own parents at the age of 4 to a deadly blaze that consumed their home. The home was re-built by kind neighbors who had rescued the child from the flames. Since the lethal fire, Daniel had been obsessed with flames. His own magical abilities had a focus on flame manipulation, carefully honed to ensure that the element which consumed his family would never again be able to hurt him. He worked to control the power of Amorphara, a shape-shifting power that ran in the bloodlines of select Neeanyahn families. It was a rare gift that was only found in the oldest of families, spoken of in legends and rumored to have been passed from the gods.

He was raised by the same neighbors who had saved him, living with the villagers and then on his own after entering the Council Guard at age 7 as a page. At age 9, he met his best friend and eventual wife Eidra Sayina. He had fought hard to earn rank, perfecting the use of the sword and attaining the nickname Blade Saint at the age of 18.

Along the way, he had met the man who would change his destiny. At the age of 14, Daniel had met Press Tilton, a stranger from another land. After a whirlwind adventure which exposed a traitor in the ranks of the Council Guard, Daniel was taken by Press to meet a group of people who would make him the guardian of his home, and a guardian of a greater world he never knew existed. He became one of the lead Travelers of Halla, visiting new worlds with Press, his newfound best friend and brother in arms. For years, the two fought to protect Halla. No one was closer to Daniel than Press, save for Eidra. And Daniel loved them both so much. The three of them were so happy. And when his daughter was born, they became a family of four. Press was just as precious to him as Eidra and Chase, and Daniel could not even begin to imagine life without him.

Until it happened.

The young Neeanyahn orphan was alone for the second time in his life. The man known to some as a saint had fallen twice in his life, but this time, there was no one to help pick him up.

Daniel slumped into the stone wall of the cave, tears streaming down his face. "What did I do to earn this punishment? What did I do to anger you, my gods?" he sobbed to himself.

He reached into the folds of his cloak, and withdrew a small dagger. "Damn you, Press Tilton, for making me this way!" he ripped back the left sleeve of his tunic and dragged the dagger across his forearm, watching the thin crimson line begin to drip down his moon-pale skin.

The tears continued to run down his cheeks, blue eyes ablaze with pain. "Press, life without you is not life at all! How could you leave me!? I can't do this on my own! Even in death, you plague me! You infuriate me! You make me sick!"

He dragged the blade across another inch of flesh, savoring the separation of skin. "Look at the monster I have become! This is your fault Press Tilton! Your fault entirely! I will have my justice...I WILL HAVE IT!"

Daniel jabbed the dagger into his arm, feeling a vein tear neatly in two. He panted as he pulled the blade from his arm, and let it land with a dull thud on the soft earth of the cave floor.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he began to chant softly under his breath. A blue light enveloped his left arm, and moments later, there was only dry blood and unmarked skin where fresh wounds had just been. His healing magic had advanced so far over the years that only the gravest of wounds could even mark his skin. It made it much easier to continue his self-destructive habits. As he slowly regained his control, the mask and persona of Saint Dane slid back into place, and the man known as Daniel Ravencroft slid back into the shadows of his own mind.

With a wave of the hand, the dagger flew upwards and hovered just inches above Saint Dane's right palm. With a look of utter calm, he plucked the blade from the air and slid it once more into the folds of his cloak.

As he strolled off into the night, a phoenix cry could be clearly heard.

Saint Dane paused, listening to the cry. A small smirk flitted across his face.

"So I see the game has reached the end of the first act. Very well. Let the true game begin."

Moments later, he was gone, once more enveloped in the darkness he had come to live in.

* * *

**__**

A/N:

Well my friends, tis' now time for chapter 11! With this next chapter, I will have once more caught up with my live story, and will have to take my leave once more until the next chapter is done.

Till chapter 11! (bows)

-Chase


	14. Chapter 11: Of Light And Father's Grace

_**A/N: **_

Hello again everyone. Sorry for my extremely long hiatus. I've been very busy with school and work, and personal issues led to a very long break from writing period. Now I have written up to chapter 16, and will be posting each chapter one after the other in an effort to catch back up. This Author's Note will be the only one you see for some time while I post the story parts to catch up. (Btw, this is a veeeeeery long chapter, so sorry in advanced if your eyes burn from it. ) After posting chapter 16, I will have another actual note for ya'll. In the mean time… (calls off page)

(enter Jack Sparrow and Will Turner)

Jack: G'day to ye mates. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, inform you, the readers, that my bonny little lass 'ere, Miss Chase Tilton, does not seek to gain from this little story you're all reading. She doesn't own it, you can't take action against her for dreaming, and if you do, you'll have me to answer to, savvy?

Will: Or myself. (draws sword) I will defend my love with my life.

Me: What about Elizabeth, Will? O.o

Will: I fed her to the kraken. Her shrill voice was bloody annoying.

Me: (grin) Works for me! XD

Jack: Onwards, mates! Adventure lies ahead!

* * *

_Chapter 11: Of Light and Father's Grace _

The six Travelers of the main team, as they had taken to calling themselves, arrived on Neeanyah safely. It had been a relatively short trip, and a chance for Chase to gather her thoughts.

It would be her first trip to her homeland since her adopted father's death. She knew that the people who had known her birth parents would look after her, but it was still not the same.

Every time Chase visited Neeanyah, there were people who liked her and treated her well, saying how much they had admired her birth parents while they were alive. There were others still who resented her noble birth for some reason, and had taken their dislike of her parents to the extreme of disliking her as well.

"Hey sis, this is your show. Where to?" Leila asked. While she was slightly familiar with her sister's territory, Leila was not comfortable enough to lead the way. She also knew that her sister had a strong connection to her homeland, and would enjoy the chance to share that connection with their friends.

Chase shook herself out of her thoughts quickly, and turned to face her friends. "This way." she motioned for them to follow, and then began to walk straight. "The flume lets out in this cave, as you can see. The cave goes on for a moment, then opens up on the far side of the Isayer forest on the outskirts of Rillora, where I live when I'm here."

They walked a short way, then entered the mouth of the cave. There they found two tables. On one table was a thick stack of clothing. On the other table sat two swords and a short staff, along with a thin golden circlet.

"We should change before we go out. Dad's rules about mixing territories and all, ya know?" Chase smiled, and began to rifle through the stack of clothing to hand it out. Each outfit was a different color and pattern, but they were of the same style. The bottoms resembled swordsman's breeches, while the tops looked to be tunics. They looked like they would be common in medieval England. "You guys can keep your underwear on, but that's about it. Guys, you can step to that side of the cave and change while we change here."

While the guys went to one side of the cave to change, Chase and Leila quickly slipped into their clothing and walked to the other table. Leila picked up one of the blades, attaching it to her belt on the left side. Chase picked up the other blade, also wearing hers to the left, and picked up the short staff. She closed her eyes, and her body turned fluid and silver for a few seconds. When the change was done, there was a sheath for the staff at her back. With a smile, Chase gave the staff a twirl before sheathing it in the same fluid motion.

The guys finished changing and crossed back over. Bobby took in the weaponry the girls held, and raised an eyebrow. "Can you guys actually use those things?" he asked, nodding at the weapons.

"Let's hope you never have to find out, eh?" Leila grinned at her cousin, then shared a smile with her sister.

"Anything important we need to know about Neeanyah right off the bat?" Patrick asked. As usual, the librarian was taking in all information possible to analyze the situation.

"Um...not really. I can tell most of the important things tonight when we get to my house. Just stick close to me, and if we run into anyone who asks you about the Lady Sayina-Ravencroft, don't ask any questions till I can explain, ok?"

The others nodded, and began to exit the cave. Chase picked up the golden circlet, and placed it on her head, letting it rest elegantly just on her forehead.

"What's with the circlet?" Bobby asked, curious as to why Chase wore one but not Leila.

Chase made a face of disgust. "Because I'm a noble and I have to wear one. Remember?"

The four boys looked shocked, having forgotten that small detail, but before they could say a word, a voice boomed into the clearing that they had just entered.

"Who dares tread this path?" a male voice echoed. The clearing was empty. Bobby was set to answer, when a rustling was heard from the trees ahead of them.

"Chase? Leila? Is that you, girls?" the same voice came forth from the trees, much quieter than before and much more gentle. An older man in his late 40s emerged wearing what looked like a kimono. He also had a sword at his waist, and his long black hair was streaked with grey. He wore his hair in a ponytail to his shoulders, and had his right ear pierced.

"Corinthe! Good to see you again!" Chase exclaimed. She rushed forward to hug the older man.

"Everyone, this is Corinthe Ayarr, a Council Steward and a friend of both my dads." Chase proudly announced. After a quick round of intros, they headed west towards Rillora.

* * *

The seven of them continued through the woods as Chase and Corinthe chattered animatedly, discussing all that had happened with school recently. Bobby and the others walked along silently, taking in the lush woodland around them.

They emerged from the forest after fifteen minutes of walking and were stunned to see a large lake. The clear sapphire water glittered in the afternoon sun, and the wind whispered across the lake and into the woods. It was a gorgeous sight to behold, and also a refreshing one for the Second Earth suburban natives.

"Welcome to Neeanyah, brave Travelers. On behalf of the nation and the Council of Magick, I am pleased to greet you." Corinthe smiled, turning from Chase to face the others.

"Thank you, Corinthe sir." Bobby smiled and bowed slightly to the older man.

"You're most welcome Bobby. While you're here, I will do my best to make you feel at home. I will be staying with you for the duration of your time here, and I am happy to answer any questions you may have." Corinthe replied.

"I'd love to know about the culture here. Could you explain it us once we arrive?" Patrick asked, eyes glittering with the potential gain of knowledge.

"Certainly. We're almost there. If you would please follow me, the house is just beyond this clearing." Corinthe led them with a sweep of his hand, and walked around the edge of the lake, through another large clearing.

After fifteen more minutes of walking, the group arrived at a small but cozy two-story cottage.

Chase smiled up at the house fondly. "Welcome to my home." she whispered, voice full of emotion.

She stepped forward and pulled a key from a pouch on her belt. After unlocking the door, Chase pushed it open with a gentle nudge, and stepped inside.

"Come on guys, let's settle in." Leila smiled and walked forward, the others on her heels.

* * *

Later that evening, the others had settled into the cottage. The two teen boys took a room on the second floor next to Gunny and Patrick, who also shared a room. Leila had her own room, as did Chase. Corinthe insisted he would sleep near the hearth in the kitchen, taking care of guard duty while the others rested.

After settling in, the Travelers gathered around the table with Corinthe, sharing a meal that he had prepared with Chase's help.

"So, what's this Council thing do?" Spader asked, handing a platter of steamed pork to Chase.

"The Council of Magick is the ruling body of Neeanyah. They are delegates of various clans and families of the nobility who meet to discuss laws, hold trials, and establish laws for the nation. They also handle all trade and interactions with other nations nearby." Corinthe responded as he cut his meat.

"Don't you have a king and queen though? Chase mentioned that you did awhile back." Bobby wondered.

"We do." Chase replied. "But they don't have much say in things. They're kind of just figureheads, like the British royal family back home. Everyone knows that the Council holds all the real power."

"And that is exactly why we have to watch our backs. Chase is guaranteed a council seat, since her most noble lady mother was also a Council member. Council seats are granted by birthright or by vote." Corinthe explained.

"So the council can be easily corrupted for the right price, huh?" Gunny asked, one eyebrow raised. He had seen it often enough in the 1930s on First Earth with the mafia bosses that frequented the Manhattan Tower Hotel.

"Not easily. But it can happen. Greed and hunger for power can influence even the stoutest of hearts at times. There have been problems over territory rights and typical noble egos. The council meets in two days to discuss general laws. Chase and I will be present on Council duties. All of you will be there as well, serving as delegates in our party for Chase's clan. I am concerned that with the minor squabbles, someone may use it to cover greater activity and it will slip from our notice. Since losing Daniel, I've been keeping watch on this territory." Corinthe sighed heavily.

Spader and the others chewed silently, mulling over what they had heard.

"Wait - who's Daniel?" Bobby asked, curious.

Chase, Leila, and Corinthe were silent. Chase stared down at her baked potato, not moving.

"My father." was all she could manage, and so she sat ashen faced as the others fell into an awkward silence.

Spader glanced over at Chase, and felt his heart break. While she never spoke of him except in the briefest of passing, Spader knew full well that she was hurting. He had nearly died inside after losing his father. Poor Chase had not only lost one father, but both her birth father and the man who became a father to her. He could still recall the heart-rending pain of losing one father, but could not even begin to imagine multiplying the pain times two.

Corinthe seemed to recognize the look on Chase's face as well. She was trying so hard to be strong, but being here in the place of her birth was always hard, even more so without Press to comfort her. This was her blood and her birthright, her heritage and the only tie she had to the birth parents she could scarcely remember. The young girl was trying so hard to stand resolute in the face of pain, but it was hurting her inside.

"Chase, why don't you go on up to bed and get a jump on sleep, eh? I can fill them in on the important things with Leila's help. You've earned a good night's sleep after everything you've been through in school lately."

"Alright Corinthe, I'll do that. Thank you." Chase slid back her chair from the table and walked upstairs, sorrow radiating from her retreating frame.

* * *

As soon as she was gone, Corinthe wiped his mouth and sighed once more. "I'm sorry for that. I don't mention Daniel often, but since you are not familiar with the family history, I suppose I must share with you."

Spader looked up to the staircase where Chase had gone up, then back to Corinthe. "Ok mate, start from the top."

Corinthe nodded. "Years ago, Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft was the Traveler for Neeanyah. He was married to a beautiful and wise witch named Eidra Sayina, who served the council for her noble clan. He and Press were best friends, and the three of them were almost always together. That trio was struck by tragedy when Chase was small, and we lost them both. Press took in his god-daughter, and you know the rest of the story from there."

The others listened intently, even Leila, who had heard the entire tale before.

"What was her da like?" Spader asked. He was growing more interested by the minute.

Corinthe smiled. "Danny was one of those men that you just could not contain. His smile was so bright it could shame the Sun Goddess. He was a good, honest, hardworking man who loved his friends, family, and country. He was an orphan who practically raised himself, joined the Council Guard very young, and worked hard to earn respect. He became known as the Blade Saint at age 18 for his skills. He loved to laugh, had a great sense of humor, and valued charity and compassion as much as loyalty and honor. The one thing I remember most about him was his belief in the power of forgiveness. That, and those eyes. Danny had such bright eyes! Chase got lucky to have his eyes. As a matter of fact, Chase looks just like her father, with a smaller frame and a decidedly more feminine physique. She grows more like him in personality and spirit every day." he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye at the memories of his friend.

Bobby smiled. "He sounds like he was a good man. I would have liked to meet him."

Corinthe smiled softly, but did not reply.

Patrick tapped a finger against his chin, thinking over the facts that had been shared. "Yet another amazing Traveler that we will not have the pleasure of meeting, it seems. I'm sorry for the loss you endured, Corinthe. Not just one great friend, but two. It cannot have been easy for you either."

"Thanks to you, my friend. It has not been easy by far. But my duties as a steward to the Council and a Council Guard member keep me busy each day, and give me an outlet for my grief. Coping is something we learn in the academy."

They talked for a few hours about the customs and history of the nation, learning about the culture and the people of Neeanyah. The Travelers discovered that Neeanyah was a mix of Feudal Japan and Medieval Europe. The clothing was mixed between two radically different styles, shifting from kimono and gi to elegant ball gowns and tunics depending on the mood of the wearer. Fighting styles were mixed between martial arts and classic swordsmanship, and while they were common knowledge and most had basic fighting skills, only the members of the Council Guard, nobility, or thieves and brigands carried weapons and possessed a full knowledge of how to use them. Magic was very real, and very much a part of life. Many had magical abilities in small doses, while still others such as Chase possessed great magical ability and could use it for a number of things great or small.

Corinthe also told the team more about Chase and her life beyond Second Earth. As an honorary Council member and a noble's daughter, Chase was fully trained in the ways of the Council guard just as her father before her. Press had ensured that she mastered her style of mixed martial arts on Second Earth, and she in turn continued to practice her swordsmanship in the hopes of matching the skill of her late father. According to Corinthe, she was a strong fighter, very controlled and very deadly if need be. In addition to this, he said that Chase was very level-headed in Council, and a worthy successor to her mother's seat.

The team listened intently to all that Corinthe said, until he finally stood and advised them to rest.

"You have much to learn in a short time, and a long day ahead of you tomorrow as we prepare for the Council meeting. You would do well to rest now, before I talk you to sleep in your chairs!" Corinthe laughed heartily, then said goodnight and sent everyone upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Bobby and Spader changed into the nightclothes that lay neatly folded on their beds, pulling on soft cotton breeches and loose bed shirts that were neither too heavy nor too thin. It was a comfortable room, wide and spacious with a large window looking out over the lake.

Spader stood at the window, staring out at the water, which reminded him of his own home territory.

Bobby cast a worried glance over at his friend. "You alright, Spade?" he asked, using Spader's recent nickname.

The Cloran teen glanced back at Bobby over his shoulder. "I'm worried about Chase. I know she's used to pressure and all that, but I also know she's lost almost all her family, and it messes with your head, mate."

Bobby frowned. "Yeah...I know what you mean. I'm worried about her too. I mean, we haven't known her and Leila long, but we've known them long enough now to be close. She just doesn't seem the same lately."

"I think I'm going to go check on her. Be back in a bit." Spader closed the window, and crossed to the door.

"Don't stay out too late, mister. Wouldn't want things to get out of hand." Bobby teased, grinning wickedly at Spader.

Spader froze and whipped around to face him, one hand on the doorknob. "What's that s'posed to mean, eh mate?"

In response, Bobby's grin widened. "You like her, don't you?" he pressed.

Spader took a moment before answering. "Well..." He began, then paused. He looked thoughtfully at Bobby, then started over. "The moment she fell into my arms the day we met, I thought she was the most stunning creature I'd ever laid eyes on. On Eelong, when the flume was collapsing, all I could think about was protecting her. She makes me laugh, which still isn't totally easy for me since losing my da. She's all I think about. She's all-consuming. She sets my heart to twittering every time she looks at me. I don't think I like her, mate. I think I love her."

The two boys locked eyes. Bobby's grin turned into a smile, and Spader felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Go for it." was all Bobby said.

Spader nodded. "When I work up the nerve and my guts stop twisting into knots at the thought of rejection, I'll ask. For now, I want to make sure she's ok. Be back soon." he exited the room.

Bobby smiled as his friend's footsteps echoed down the hall, then climbed into bed.

* * *

Chase kneeled at the foot of the wide bed in her late birth father's room, sobbing into the corner of the thick quilt that lay there. She clutched her chain with her rings to her chest, knuckles white from the force of her grip.

She missed Press. She missed the father she barely knew. She missed the mother she could vaguely remember. In all, she missed the life that had been denied her at a young age. While most days she could easily walk on, being home for the first time without Press had made it that much harder to deal with the old emotional wounds.

As she quietly sobbed into the blanket, she heard a small knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she managed to ask in a level voice, tears slowing as she wiped furiously at them.

"It's me, mate. I just wanted to check on ya." Spader's voice came through the door clearly.

Chase wiped the remaining tears from her eyes even faster than before, stood, and opened the door.

Spader took one look at her and knew she had been crying. Her bright blue eyes were still glittering with tears, and the wrinkles in her silver nightdress had to have come from her hand gripping it at the edge. Her long hair was fully down, hanging to her waist in a cascade of midnight. To Spader's eyes, she was an angel of sorrow, a vision of beauty awash in hidden tears and pain masked by pride.

"I'm fine." Chase tried to lie, fighting back the tears that still threatened to spring from her eyes.

"May I come in?" Spader asked, still unconvinced.

Chase nodded, and stepped back to let him enter.

Spader sat down on the corner of the bed as Chase closed the door. He looked around and saw that it was a spacious room with the large bed, a fireplace, and a desk alongside a bed table. There were photographs all over the desk showing a younger Press Tilton and a man with long dark hair next to a blonde woman. Spader took in the photos as Chase walked back over to him and also sat down.

"My dad told me he used to bring a camera from Second Earth to Neeanyah all the time, and would take pictures of my real dad and my mom. I guess the territories were allowed to mix back then." Chase explained, following Spader's gaze.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, then both began to speak at the same time.

"Sorry, you go ahead." They both said simultaneously. Both laughed, then Spader spoke up.

"I'm worried about you, Chase. I know you're hurt, and I know you're trying to be tough about it, but I wanted to let you know that you don't have to be so strong all the time." he put a hand on her shoulder.

Chase stared down at her knees. "I do have to be strong, Spader. It's my job."

"You're allowed to feel things, Chase. You're human too, ya know. We all know how strong you are, but that doesn't mean you have to try to hide your feelings. I just want you to know that I understand the pain you're going through, and I'm here for you no matter what. If you ever decide to be weak for a second, I'll be there." Spader wrapped her in a one-armed hug, then ruffled her hair slightly.

Chase was silent. Suddenly, it was as though the flood gates had been opened. Tears began to stream down her face, silently falling as she sat there, still looking down. "Thank you..." she whispered, starting to shake.

Spader removed his arm from around her shoulder, then wrestled with himself for a moment. He reached a decision quickly, then picked Chase up and carried her around to the other side of the bed. Using one arm to hold her, he reached down and pulled back the bed sheet and quilt, then lay her down gently. He tugged the sheet up over her thin frame, and slid in next to her on the other side.

Chase was too somber to really absorb the shock of what had just happened, and lay still in the large bed. Normally, the thought of being in the arms of a gorgeous man in bed would inspire either perverted jokes or wild romantic wives tales from her, but this Chase was too tired and too grief-stricken to act like her usual self. Instead, she began to cry harder, finally letting her guard down and showing the pain she felt inside.

Spader pulled her close to his body, her head on his chest as she continued to cry. "Let it out, Chase. If you let it out, it can't hurt you anymore. I won't leave you, so cry as much as you want."

Chase snuggled closer to him, crying for the better part of an hour. Finally, she became too tired to cry further, and began to drift to sleep. Before her eyes fluttered shut for the night, she smiled, feeling safe in his arms.

Spader held her tightly, stroking her hair and humming to lull her to sleep. When she did finally fall asleep, Spader glanced down at her. She looked so peaceful and innocent when sleeping.

In that moment, Spader decided that he wanted to preserve that innocence and openness forever. He held her in his strong arms, and planted a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Chase...maybe soon I'll have the guts to ask you to be mine. Till then, I guess I can settle for holding you in my arms and watching over you while you sleep..." he whispered to himself.

He yawned, feeling his own exhaustion start to creep upon him. He shifted to make himself more comfortable while still keeping Chase tightly in his arms, and finally slipped into a dreamless sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby awoke to the warmth of dawn's first light creeping across his face from the open window. The new Lead Traveler yawned, stretching his arms over his head and blinking away the last remnants of the night's rest.

He threw off the sheets and stepped out of bed, looking to his right to see if Spader was awake. Upon turning, Bobby saw that the bed was empty. Confused, he went downstairs to see where he had gone.

Upon arriving downstairs, Bobby found Leila, Patrick, Gunny, and Spader talking to Corinthe, who was making breakfast for them.

"Good morning, Bobby." Gunny said with a smile. "Come on down, Corinthe here was just about to start telling us about the history of Neeanyah." he waved the young teen over.

Bobby joined them at the table, looking around for Chase.

"Lady Sayina-Ravencroft is still fast asleep." Corinthe called from the kitchen. "I'll wake her after breakfast."

Bobby sat next to Spader, waiting for his plate to be prepared. "So how was she last night?"

Spader smiled softly. "She was in a right state when I first arrived, but I cheered her up."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, Mr. Spader. You'll make an honest woman out of my cousin."

Spader blushed. "It wasn't like that at all, mate."

Bobby chuckled slightly. "So you didn't come to bed last night, did you?"

"I fell asleep next to her." Spader replied, a dreamy look flittering over his features.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Leila mumbled. The boys jumped; neither of them had noticed Leila come up behind them.

The Aravillian girl smiled. "You weren't going to let me in on the secret? Come on, I've known for months now."

Before the teens could further the discussion, Corinthe began serving plates.

A few minutes into the meal, after everyone had settled in, Corinthe began to speak about the coming day.

"You've all got much to learn about Neeanyahn politics before we leave for Council tomorrow. Leila, you and your sister both need to get in practice time on the field with me, just to keep your skills sharp. I've pulled Chase's short staff out from the family altar, so you should be in for a good fight." Corinthe grinned at the teen.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Good god, not that thing again..."

"Why so anti-staff?" Bobby asked, looking curiously at his cousin.

"She's already got longer legs than me and thus a longer range for kicks. Adding a five-foot staff to that range takes the one advantage I have in being an equal swordsman away." Leila grumbled.

Corinthe chuckled, and proceeded to tell them more about the culture of Neeanyah.

"The history books speak of the time of the gods, when the nobility of Neeanyah had to do battle with a dark god. Fighting together, the nobles defeated the dark god and formed our nation. These original founding nobles were said to possess powers from the good gods. One of those ancient powers was Amorphara, the power of transform magic which Daniel possessed and Chase inherited."

Patrick was scribbling notes in his notebook, taking in everything. "So Chase is descended from those original founders. That must have put her family high in the nobility."

"Daniel was an orphaned peasant. And the Sayina family, Eidra's side, was not brought into the nobility till much later. We aren't sure exactly how Daniel received the Amorphara in his bloodline." Corinthe responded.

"Hmm...That is quite interesting." Patrick observed, looking over his own notes.

They moved on and began to discuss the gods and goddesses worshipped in Neeanyah, and various myths, legends, and prophecies of the land.

"Perhaps the most famous of these legends is the prophecy of Light and Father's Grace." Corinthe began.

The others listened with rapt attention, eager to learn more about the country.

"Years ago, a great seer had a vision on her deathbed of a time of great chaos for all of Neeanyah. It was a terrible and dark vision she had, and she shared it with her apprentices as they sat huddled around her. They recorded it immediately, and shared it with the Council. In this vision, the seer foresaw a great and terrible evil stemming from the result of another prophecy. That evil would threaten to consume our world if allowed to go unchecked. Only the blood of that evil, the child, could stand to return the evil to the light. It would be up to that child to find the grace within its father, restore the evil father to the light, and through forgiveness save the world." he finished.

"Forgiveness is the key." Leila whispered.

"What was that?" Bobby asked, turning to his cousin.

Leila looked up at him. "Forgiveness is the key. My mother told me a similar prophecy when I was very little. I remember her telling me that forgiveness is the key."

The others thought on this for a moment. Bobby opened his mouth to say more, when a voice echoed downstairs.

"Good morning, you guys." Chase smiled down at them and waved, walking down the stairs.

The talk was now silenced at the welcoming of their other friend, and she joined them at the table for the next part of the discussion: what did Corinthe have in store for the Travelers on this day.

* * *

After breakfast, Corinthe took the group out to the lake.

"While we have the chance, I'm going to have you girls train." he addressed Leila and Chase, then the others. "The rest of you can use this as demo time. I want you to see what we have in store for you later on down the line."

Chase smiled softly, remembering the many times she had trained with Corinthe over the years. It had taken many scrapes and bruises for her to reach the level of skill she had today, and she was proud to be able to wield her blade, her staff, and her body the way she could.

Leila, while much more reserved and defensive on the field of battle than her sister, was just as formidable as the offensive and aggressive Chase.

Both had been itching for some sparring time, needing a break from the harsh duties of Traveling and school.

The group sat down near the edge of the lake, while Leila and Chase stood closer to the lake's edge with Corinthe off to the side of them.

"Alright everyone. Time to see what Lady Sayina-Ravencroft and Lady Avarosco can do." Corinthe smiled.

Bobby grinned, turning to Patrick, Gunny, and Spader. "This outta be good."

They watched as Chase removed her tunic, revealing what looked like a black tank top. Her arms were wrapped at the shoulder and wrist with bandages, and she was clearly starting to slip into a fighter's state of mind. She took a long strip of cloth from her pocket and tied her long hair into a tight bun out of her way.

Leila appeared to be wearing a traditional gung xi, which resembled martial arts gi. She too tied her hair out of her face, and stood before her sister.

Both girls bowed low to one another, denoting the respect they held for one another as fighters.

"You'll begin with the sword." Corinthe instantly went back into guardsman mode, stepping easily into the role of instructor as he tossed a three foot blade to each girl.

Bobby and the others watched intently as Chase and Leila each drew their blade and gave a test slice each.

Both girls seemed satisfied with their blades, and assumed their stances.

"Ready." Corinthe barked.

Chase and Leila nodded, both looking intense. It was game time.

"Fight!" Corinthe called.

Neither girl moved. Both hated making the first move. Finally, after two minutes of locking gazes, Chase stepped forward slightly. Leila began to move as well, and they circled one another like hawks, eyes never wavering.

A small breeze flitted through the lakeside as both girls finally attacked.

Chase went up in a high horizontal slash that would have hit her sister's neck while Leila countered with a vertical block, stopping Chase's blade.

Chase reversed the blade, swept in a wide arc, and came for a stroke to the chest, which Leila met with a stroke of her own. Leila then tried for a direct thrust, which Chase rolled out of the way to dodge, then followed with a reverse strike.

The strike from behind almost caught Leila off guard, but she quickly leaped backwards and brought her blade tip to match the point of Chase's own.

The fight continued like this for several minutes, while Bobby and the boys watched in awe. They had no idea the Tilton sisters were capable of such fighting. They both looked the part of fierce warriors.

Spader's eyes followed Chase intently, taking in her cat-like movements as she countered and attacked her sister.

Bobby also was entranced by his cousin, noting how eerily familiar her motions were. Something about the way she moved struck him to the core, and it didn't feel quite right.

Finally, after another intense pass, Chase put her speed to good use, slipping under Leila's strike and grabbing the blade by the hilt. With Leila now disarmed, Chase pinned her sister to the ground with her heel and pointed both blades at her neck. A triumphant grin spread over her face as she extended a hand to help her sister up.

Bobby looked hard at his cousin, trying to place the familiarity he felt about her fight. Suddenly, Chase turned and met his gaze, a grin still etched on her face as she sheathed her blade.

It was then that he felt it. Bobby's blood ran cold as he remembered just who Chase reminded him of. As her blue eyes glittered in the face of triumph, Chase had looked just like Saint Dane.

* * *

Later that night, after another intense fight between Leila and Chase followed by a crash course on Neeanyahn culture once more, everyone sat together by the fire.

Bobby was still silent as memories rushed through his mind of the Demon Traveler. Not that he suspected Chase in the slightest, but the sight of her echoing the villain was enough to give him terrible flashbacks.

Corinthe glanced over at Bobby as the teen tried to act as though nothing were wrong. The older guardsman had seen much in his near fifty five years of life, and he knew that Bobby had seen something hauntingly familiar within the fight between the girls. Corinthe knew, because he had seen it too.

With a sigh, Corinthe scanned the room, noting how much like her birth father Chase had become in a fight. It was as though she could channel Daniel's aura when she fought, gaining both his ferocity and skill, and his demeanor. Leila on the other hand, seemed to channel her mother, with the same quiet strength and defiance that Kaliska had been known for. The fabulous five, they had been called in their youth. Of them, only Corinthe remained.

Corinthe smiled at the thought of his four friends. Eidra he had known since she was a young girl, having been slightly attached to the Sayina clan as a bodyguard. Daniel he had met upon his entrance to the Guard, where he began to train the young orphan himself. Corinthe and Daniel grew close, despite a fifteen year age difference between them. Corinthe had met Press shortly after Daniel did, before Daniel and Press had their first adventure together. Kaliska he had met only two weeks after meeting Press. The five of them were fast friends, and had remained good friends until the tragedy.

After a few hours of talking, Corinthe shepherded everyone off to bed. They would be off early and it would take time to dress everyone formally enough to present to the Council.

After a flurry of goodnights, Corinthe sat alone in the darkened common room. He gazed out the window, eyes glistening at the sight of the blessed Mother Moon and at the memory of his lost friends.

It was not easy to live with the knowledge of what had happened all those years ago. Nor was it easy to live on with the full knowledge of both prophecies which could either re-build or destroy Halla.

For Corinthe, knowledge was both curse and blessing. He had no choice but to know the truth.

After all, it was his own mother who saw both prophecies. Being the son of a seer was not easy. Being the son of the most powerful seer in Neeanyah was harder. As his mother lay on her deathbed, and he faithfully recorded her realm-altering vision for the second time, Corinthe knew the times ahead would be grim.

He had no idea that they would strike so close to home.

As Corinthe walked up to bed himself, he passed Chase's room, which had once belonged to Daniel. As he passed her door, he crossed himself, praying that she would be successful in her end of the prophecy.

If she failed, and the darkness won, she would be lost. That was the second part of the vision. If Chase failed, she would die, and all would be lost.

Wondering why fate had done this to a teenage girl, Corinthe went to bed.

In the forest, a phoenix cried into the night. Corinthe's eyes widened in shock.

"It's starting..." he whispered.

He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, despite the coming dangers.

It was only the beginning of the end. There was much more to come.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Sorry for the length (13 pages on word…yeesh…) More to follow though. See you in a few chapters!


	15. Chapter 12: A Killer & The Dead At Heart

Disclaimer: I no own Pendragon. Mr. MacHale does. I worship the very ground upon which he walks. .

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Killer And The Dead At Heart_

Morning came once more to the Isayer forest, and Chase and Leila were up with the sun. The Tilton sisters kneeled by the foot of Chase's bed, reciting the morning ancestor prayers that were tradition in Neeanyah. For Chase, it was important to honor her late mother and fathers, as well as her old friend Youran. For reasons she could not quite place, she was thinking more and more on her late friend. Perhaps now that she was following a warrior's path of her own, Chase felt slightly closer to the former Red Dragon Guardsman.

Leila was familiar with the ancestor prayers from morning with her own mother, when she woke early enough to pray with her. It was a way of re-connecting with the women in her line before her, and re-connecting to the spirits of the earth around her. It was a tradition that both girls took very seriously.

After reciting the final prayer and bowing low, the sisters stood and began to dress for Council.

As Chase raised her arms to allow Leila to tie her obi in the back of her silver and dark blue moon and star patterned kimono, she glanced out at the rising sun. It was just barely cresting the horizon, and gave a reddish-orange tint to the forest. Something twinged in her chest as she stared out at it, but she couldn't quite place what was wrong.

"All done sis. Looking good." Leila patted her sister on the shoulder as she helped Chase pin back her hair.

Leila had opted to dress in a much less girly kimono than the one her sister wore, choosing a nice, simple red and gold which offset her brown eyes nicely. She pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and brushed the loose strands that almost formed bangs out of her eyes, then pinned them to the side.

Chase placed the final pins in her hair, which she had left mostly down for once. Using a braided strip of hair on each side, Chase held back her waist-length mane by pinning it under the braids. In the front, the shorter parts of her hair had been curled and left to fall just into her eyes, just as the ends of her hair had been curled in back.

The sisters looked at each other a moment, and decided that they looked nothing like their usual selves.

Chase giggled at the thought of the boys' reactions when they saw her and Leila. As she began to apply her traditional makeup, and thought of the boys' further reactions, she laughed harder. Leila detested makeup as much as Chase did, and was exempt from wearing it. Chase however, being a blood noble, had no choice. So biting back her giggles, Chase whitened her face with powder, then applied the deep red lip color that served as lipstick on Neeanyah, as well as the dark kohl eyeliner. Once more, she looked into the mirror, and noted how different she looked. No more was this the same rough and tumble tomboy that hated being lady-like - this was a woman.

"Come on sis, the boys should be ready by now." Leila grinned at her sister, nudging her out the door.

Chase slid her golden circlet into place on her forehead, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone." Chase greeted as she walked into the common room.

Gunny, Spader, Patrick and Bobby said nothing, and merely stared at the girls. Spader's eyes were fixated on Chase, and would not waver. Behind them, Corinthe raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement.

The boys were all dressed in elegant breeches and tunics, all with a small glittering silver crescent moon embroidered on the chest of the tunics. Corinthe now wore the full uniform of a Council Guardsman, red and black leather tunic and breeches with high leather boots to the knees, a full set of weaponry, and Guard stripes to indicate his high rank and his badge showing his Council stewardship.

"Good to see you girls. Now, we've got a fair bit of a walk ahead of us. I know you hate hiring the carriage, so let's get a move on." Corinthe directed everyone out.

The girls walked out behind him, both itching to carry blades while they knew they could not.

Bobby elbowed Spader in the ribs to knock him out of his stupor, and the men followed out of the house.

* * *

An hour later, the group stopped on the far edge of the woods. A path into the city lay before them, well worn and easy to see. It was a main road, and many feet had crossed it over the years.

Corinthe adjusted his blades and ensured his badge was clearly visible to any who may try to detain him. Security was always tight at the important Council meetings, and this would be no different. Many of the Councilors would be bringing their personal guards and their hidden spies as backup in case a rival tried to do away with them. In addition to his normal duties as a Council Guardsman and a Steward to the Council, Corinthe was serving as Chase's personal bodyguard. While the young woman was certainly an able fighter, he had far more experience in actual battle. And he wanted no harm to befall the child of his dear friends. He would not be able to look any of his friends in the eyes should he allow her to be injured.

"Alright. From this point on, we have to be completely respectful and maintain the proper formalities. Boys, do not speak to anyone unless you are asked a direct question. No matter how rude or arrogant the person asking may come off, do not fire back at them. Chase, that goes for you too." Corinthe cast a mild look of displeasure at his charge.

"I know how to behave at Council, Corinthe. I'm not a child anymore." Chase responded calmly.

Bobby looked at her, noting the intense difference in her attitude and posture. She seemed older, more mature, and much more sophisticated. This Chase was a politician and noblewoman, not the feisty, basketball playing, martial arts loving, boy-crazy rebel they all knew and loved.

Corinthe rolled his eyes and looked back at the others. "Leila, you'll be entering as her direct second. You already know where to stand and whatnot, so I won't explain that. Bobby, you and Spader will be acting as her hand servants and valets. I know it's slightly degrading, but it's the way things are done here. You'll stand directly behind Chase and Leila, but you will be off to their outside shoulder slightly." He positioned the boys behind the girls, and showed them the proper stance to take when moving and when still.

"Patrick, Gunny, you two will be acting as the elder counsel to the Lady. You will stand behind Spader and Bobby, but back in the center. When we arrive, your place will be in the seats directly to the left of the actual Council seat. Everyone clear on how to act in the Noble City? Good. Let's go." Corinthe assumed his position to the front of the group, just to Chase's right.

They stepped onto the path and walked for five minutes before reaching a large gate that appeared to be made of black stone. "It's onyx and shadicia, a special black stone known for casting deep shadows in the brightest light." Chase began at the sound of Bobby and Spader's hushed gasp. The gates were huge and loomed into the sky, and could draw either awe or terror from both allies and prisoners of the Council.

As they approached the gate, a voice called down from the high tower that stood close by.

"Announce yourselves, please!" the guard's voice echoed down.

Chase drew herself up and stood proud and tall. "Lady Sayina-Ravencroft and Steward Ayer, accompanied by the Elder Counsel, the personal attendants, and Direct Second Avarosco. All due for the Council Hall."

The guardsman opened the gate, and without another word, Chase stepped forward into the city.

Bobby and the others looked around in wonder at the bustling city. Rillora was the main city of Neeanyah, where its head government met and where the richest of the nobility chose to live. All buildings here were made of marble and stone, unlike the wood and brick that mixed with stone in other cities. There was a mix of Asian and European architecture, mirroring the mixed dress style that seemed to permeate the culture of Neeanyah as a whole. The streets were cobblestone in some areas and paved in others. Trees were neatly planted between buildings. Windows were full of sparkling gems, luxurious gowns and kimono, and delicious foods. It was a clean, orderly place. Music spilled out from shops and homes, which were intermingled. It was an immense city, with manor houses and what appeared to be townhouses lining the various streets.

They walked for ten more minutes, finally reaching a large courtyard. Before them stood a grand building with a large staircase. Within the courtyard was a large fountain and statue. A golden phoenix was perched upon a large oak tree, and a blade of silver was stuck into the fountain against the tree's trunk. The statue was circled by golden and silver ribbons, each trailing into the water and fanning out with the current.

"Welcome to the Council Hall." Corinthe smiled gently before bowing his head at the statue.

"This statue is very dear to our people. I'll tell you all about it when we leave later. We've got to get into chambers very soon." Chase stated, looking at the shadows cast by the sun to tell the time. "Come on, let's go."

She directed them up the stairs and into the heavy wooden doors that marked the entrance.

Upon entering, they found themselves in a great hallway that seemed to be a lobby of sorts. Other men and women milled about, some clutching papers, some talking to each other, and some walking quickly back and forth.

Chase now looked like a complete different person, Spader noted. His eyes took in her stiff posture, and her regal air emanated from her in waves. It was stunning to see her acting so adult.

Leila glanced at her sister, and thought the same. Though she always knew Chase had this side to her, it was still only on Neeanyah that this side emerged. It was in honor of her late mother and father that Chase was so serious about her duty to the Council of her homeland.

"Chase, I'll be fully attuned for any danger, but while you're here, I have to ask you to also be prepared for any danger. Something feels funny, and I wouldn't want to be caught off guard. If anything happens, I have one of your staffs tucked away on the base of your chair, alright?" Corinthe leaned in and whispered to the noblewoman.

Chase nodded almost imperceptibly, but Corinthe still saw it. Turning to the rest of the group, he waved a hand. "It's time to go in. Watch your step, there's three or four stairs as soon as we enter."

He led them to one of many wooden doors, and motioned for them to enter. They did so, and as the door closed behind them, the boys wondered what to expect next.

* * *

Upon entering the door, the group found themselves walking up a short staircase and into what seemed to be a small alcove and balcony. One chair sat right at the low rail, with a small bench to the right and left of it, both slightly set back from the chair to denote importance. Over the balcony, there were other small alcoves set at the same level as their own. It was a grand circular hall, but it felt smaller due to the closeness of the alcoves to the floor. In the middle of the floor was a table where six people sat, each with papers spread in front of them and servants scurrying about.

"Wow...this is something out of Star Wars Episode One..." Bobby whispered to Leila, eyes wide.

Leila nodded. "It does. There's not nearly as many councilors here though, that's why we're all on the same level. Above us are offices and other meeting chambers."

Corinthe stepped up behind Chase and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It looks alright so far. I'll announce us in a moment. Let me settle the others in. You go ahead and breathe. Do an aura scan on the hall."

Chase nodded. She closed her eyes, and let her magic spread through her body and out into the room. In that moment, she felt the life-forces of every other being in the room, and felt their magic thrumming against her own.

Corinthe began seating the others, Spader and Bobby to Chase's left, Patrick and Gunny to her right. Leila, as the Second, was to stand to her sister's left hand side, while Corinthe as her Guardian stood to the right. It was a practice born of tradition and arrogance, something which the older nobles welcomed and the younger nobles looked upon with utter disdain.

After seating everyone, Corinthe took his place beside Chase's seat, and beckoned her forward. Chase took a deep breath, and stepped forward to the rail. As the other Councilors in the room began to settle, Corinthe cleared his throat to speak, gaining the attention of all assembled.

"Greetings to you, my fellows. Council Steward Corinthe Ayarr, serving as Guardian to the Lady Sayina-Ravencroft. I present to you milady Sayina herself." He bowed low to Chase, holding her right hand up in the air.

Chase smiled serenely at this introduction, and inclined her head slightly as way of thanks.

Bobby and the others watched her, transfixed still at her transformation from tomboy to woman. Patrick was busy scribbling notes into the notebook that was becoming his trademark.

Chase was seated, and the others sat in total silence as the Council made announcements and ran through protocol for the start of the session.

Leila began running commentary to Bobby and Spader, who were beside her. "The six people you see at that table are the Council elders, the men and women who have served the longest. They run things around here, keep the debates civil most of the time, and help with the voting on policies and the presentations of the issues. They're the important ones. Usually, there's bickering in the Council. You know how people can be with power. There's factions within the Council, usually between old money and new money, just like on Second Earth. The old money is the clans whose families have had power for centuries, whose money has just kept on flowing. Most old money families never had to work a day in their lives. Then there's new money, like Chase's family. Her family rose to power from working their asses off, and her family worked everyday of their lives to earn every piece of gold they had. The old money resents the new money for their ideas of equality and spreading the wealth. You know how rich people are about sharing their money with the poor. Since Chase supports her new money comrades, the old money windbags hate her too. She's usually pretty vocal about it too, so don't be shocked if some of these old farts start bitching about my sis."

Sure enough, the barbs had already begun to fly. The debate on the floor at the moment revolved on the re-distribution of wealth in one of the outer regions. Chase had been relatively silent, until the Isayer forest was mentioned.

"I propose we cut down parts of the Isayer forest, just let them make their trade off the land there." an older Councilor sounded bored as he proposed the destruction of Chase's home region.

At this, Chase spoke. "Milord, may I remind you and the rest of the Council that the Isayer region is in my province, and thus under my jurisdiction."

The Councilor turned to face her. "Then perhaps you would like to give your own money to the peasants? What use could you have for all the trees and animals there? I doubt they are intelligent enough to notice the amount of trees around them, what harm could it do?"

At this, Chase bit her lip. "The animals of Isayer are highly intelligent creatures that are entitled to life without disturbance by man. Those are my personal beliefs and I hold them as religion. To infringe on my beliefs within my own province is bordering on illegal."

The Council room buzzed as people began to discuss this. The talk moved on to other matters, and Chase was silent once more, speaking up every now and then when she felt she should, but mostly listening to all sides and forming her own ideas and opinions on the issues at hand.

"Are they always this stuffy, mate?" Spader whispered to Leila.

Leila nodded. "Yeah...this is going pretty well though. Sometimes they actually yell. And wave their arms."

Bobby grinned. "Ooh, flailing arms - scary stuff."

For an hour, things went on this way. Finally, the six Councilors at the middle of the room shifted the talks.

One Councilor, an older man with salt and pepper hair to his chin and bright gray eyes under bifocals, stood and addressed the hall. "As most of you know by now, myself and two other High Councilors are stepping into retirement soon. Elections for our successors will begin soon enough. We would like to begin the nominations in a few weeks, so we bid you all to prepare your campaigns and your motions. I expect quite a few of you to step forth and offer your services to the High Council."

A steady buzz filled the room once more, as various faction members began leaning over rails to the side to converse with one another and Counsel began to speak with their Nobles.

Chase turned to Corinthe. "I don't have to offer, do I? I know my mother would have, but I'm not ready for something like that yet, Corinthe." a small flicker of fear darting through her eyes.

"No sweetheart. Don't worry about it." Corinthe patted her shoulder and continued to watch the room.

The same Councilor who had made the retirement announcement stood to speak once more. "Onto the next order of business. We all remember that the anniversary of the tragedy of the village of Manara is coming soon. Some of you have requested we do something to honor those lost on that day. I bring this to you for discussion now."

At this, Chase was frozen. It was as though her blood had been replaced with liquid nitrogen, cold and burning within her skin.

Bobby and the others noticed this change, and saw the serious edge that Corinthe now stood with.

"What's wrong with them?" Bobby asked Leila.

Leila looked down sadly. "The village of Manara was the town that Chase lived in with her mother and father when she was a baby. Manara was the main town of the Isayer province, where her mother and father were the local rulers. They're talking about the anniversary of her mother and father's death."

Bobby and Spader were both silent. They knew Chase's temper, and both of them were concerned as to how she would react should anyone have something negative to say.

Sure enough, another Councilor close to the one who had proposed cutting down parts of the forest spoke up. "The Manara tragedy was years ago. The ruins of the village should be cleared so that the land can be sold and made useful once more. It is wasting space and resources the way it is."

Others echoed agreement, while Chase gripped the edge of her armrests tightly. "You will leave the village ruins alone. It is disrespectful to the dead to disturb that village!" she cried.

"What right do you have to speak on it, child!?" one person roared from the far side.

"That village is my birthright! It is my birthright and the only tie I have to my family. It is Sayina land. It seems you have forgotten that my lady mother was lost that night as well! She was buried there!" Chase roared back, tears forming in her eyes and rage starting to build in her.

"Your mother was a sentimental fool who finally got burned for toying with fire." a female voice echoed around the hall, silencing all conversation and drawing Chase to her feet.

"Who said that?" she growled in a deathly tone.

All eyes fell to the balcony on the far right of the room. A woman in an elegant red gown stood at the rail, her long ebony mane trailing to her hips and her bright green eyes glittering with mirth. "Lady Shara Korlaine, just arriving from Cordahl. I knew Lady Eidra since girlhood, and all the time I knew her she was a feeble-minded bleeding heart of sympathy. It was sickening."

Chase was shaking with rage. "Shut your mouth, you pompous whore! My mother was an honorable woman who served this nation well! I don't care who you are, you will not defile her memory or I will strike you down myself!"

Corinthe pulled Chase back from the rail and pushed her into her chair, then leaned in to whisper to her. "Child, watch your tongue! That woman was your mother's greatest rival. She's the heir to the Korlaine clan, your family's greatest foes. Do not give her reason to tongue-lash you before the entire delegation!"

"Corinthe, I can't let her do this to my mom! It's hurting me!" Chase hissed back.

"How do you think I feel? I knew your mother for almost her entire life, she was one of my dearest friends. It pains me to listen to Shara say such things, but that is what this woman is like! She is also a powerful witch, and she is more than ample match for you. Be silent, I will handle this." He turned away from Chase and stepped to the rail.

"As young Lady Sayina-Ravencroft's Guard, I implore Lady Korlaine to refrain from making such callous statements as they show a lack of concern for the welfare of the living in reaction to the deceased." Corinthe locked eyes with Shara from across the hall, letting the heat in his gaze combat the ice within her own.

Shara smiled across the way, then inclined her head slightly. "It is better for the child to know the truth about her foolish mother and father now than go on with a false sense of pride in her lineage."

Corinthe's hand tightened on his sword hilt. He had never liked Shara, and he alone believed she had a hand in Eidra's death. He kept such thoughts to himself and spoke of them only once to Press. After Danny's fall, it was dangerous to discuss it too much. He glanced at Chase, who was now crying angry tears at the harsh words.

Shockingly, other councilors now came to the defense of the Sayina family. A kindly middle-aged woman spoke up. "Now Shara, I knew Lady Eidra as well. She was a sweet woman, and she was always willing to help. I know that you come from rival clans, but give the poor child at least some reprieve from your rivalry."

"Yes, please. The dear girl carries on in her mother's stead with such a brave heart. Be kind, Shara." a man called out.

Shara looked over to Corinthe once more, and held his gaze as she spoke. "Very well. We know that the tragedy was sudden and unexpected, and I'm sure she died nobly. I merely do not agree with how she lived."

Corinthe's eyes held nothing but hatred. He knew she was enjoying this.

Shara glared back at Corinthe. The Council Guard was the only one who suspected her hand in Eidra's death, and was the only man she could neither seduce nor manipulate.

A few minutes later, the talk turned to deaths in the outer plains of Minatura. Several bodies had been found, some showing signs of various animal attacks, some showing burns, others having been attacked by blades, still another having been poisoned. The Council Guard was investigating the deaths, but the Councilors were urged to pay close attention to their borders and increase security.

After a few more minutes of final discussion, the meeting was adjourned, and the group decided to re-convene in two week's time. The Councilors began to depart.

Chase still sat down, gripping the armrests. Her face was blank, but her eyes were full of anger.

Spader stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on lovely. I know you're hurting, but you have to stand strong. Your mum and pop would want you to be the better person. So smile, sweets."

Chase smiled softly, and stood. "You're right..."

Corinthe wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That's my girl. You lot head downstairs, I have to check in with the High Council for a minute about these deaths, but I'll be down in the lobby soon."

The others nodded, and made their way back down the stairs and into the lobby of the hall.

* * *

Corinthe put a hand on the rail of the balcony and vaulted over it with years of practice and ease. _"Never believe I was damn near 55 years old..." _he thought to himself, smiling slightly despite the anger towards Shara in his heart.

He approached the High Council table, getting down on one knee to bow. "Your honors." he greeted.

The same man who had done most of the speaking earlier smiled. "Commander Ayarr, how fare your units within the Guard?" he stood and reached a hand down to help Corinthe up.

"My squads are fine. It's my young charge I am more concerned with however."

"Ah...young Lady Sayina..." the Councilor smiled sadly. "She looks more and more like her father every day."

Corinthe smiled softly. "She does. And she has Commander Ravencroft's sword skill."

"Just what we need, another Daniel Ravencroft running around. The Guard could use a young girl to brighten things up. You men are much too serious most days. Back when Daniel was alive, the Guard was full of laughter and cheer. There was actual life in the corps. I wish it were still so." the older man sighed.

"It's never been the same since we lost the Blade Saint." Corinthe agreed.

They chatted for a moment, till conversation drifted to the deaths.

"A few of those bodies were found outside Cordahl, on the southern side of Minatura, while one was found outside of Isayer on the eastern border." the Councilor informed the Steward. "The victims appear to have been killed swiftly. There was almost no sign of a struggle. It was bloody, but it was quick. Whoever killed them was skilled enough to track and take down these people in various ways. We could be dealing with a demon here, and not the good kind."

Corinthe took note of the information and processed it quickly. He thought he may have had an idea who the killer could be. "A demon indeed..." he whispered, thoughts turning to Saint Dane.

After a few more moments of conversation, Corinthe bid farewell to the High Council, and went to rejoin the group.

* * *

Bobby walked beside his cousin, asking questions about the meeting they had left, and making sure that she was okay after the attack on her mother's character and intelligence. It was an upsetting thing to hear, but more upsetting to see the effect that those barbed words had on Chase.

"That woman was just vile..." Chase shook her head, sighing heavily. "My mother was a kind woman, and she was brilliant. She was one of the strongest witches in history."

"Yet she died so easily, and was powerless to save her village? Oh yes, that screams of power." A familiar acidic voice taunted from just behind them.

Chase stopped in her tracks and turned to face Shara. "Haven't you done enough today?"

Shara merely smirked. "My dear girl, I'm only trying to help you avoid an untimely end like your mother. It must've been hard to go all these years without a female influence." she walked forward, red gown clinging to her frame as she moved. She walked up to Chase and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face upwards.

Chase glared daggers at Shara and tried to move, but found she was frozen in place.

"I could take you in under my wing, teach you how to use those fledgling powers of yours. You could be a fine woman with proper training." Shara gave her most sympathetic look.

"Chase is a fine woman already." Spader growled, stepping to his friend's defense.

"Spader's right. She doesn't need any help from a slut like you." Leila bit out.

Shara cast withering glances at the two teens, then looked back to Chase. "You could be powerful, you know. If you would cast off such fools and let me teach you, I can give you things you've only dreamed about. What say you?"

"I say I'd rather rip my spleen out through my nose." Chase smiled pleasantly as she said this.

"That can be arranged, child." Shara hissed, releasing Chase's face.

"It certainly can. Would you like to demonstrate?" Corinthe had emerged behind Shara, hand on his sword hilt.

Shara's fake smile turned to an outright hostile glare as the Guardsman stepped forward. "Hello Corinthe."

"Keep your hands off my student. And your empty threats to yourself. And while you're at it, get the hell away from this hall." Corinthe crossed in front of her, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Shara crossed her arms under her chest, showing off her ample bust line, and pouted at Corinthe. "Come now, Corinthe. We've known each other for so long. Must we fight? I'd love to be friends."

"I bet you anything those are fake." Leila muttered under her breath.

Corinthe was not swayed. "I'd sooner rend my limbs to separate circles of hell than befriend a harlot like you."

The teens snickered at this, causing Shara to whip around.

"Very well, wretched child. Do not say I did not try to save you from the dirty blood in your veins." she grit her teeth and turned again, only to be tripped by Chase's foot.

Shara stumbled, re-gaining her balance just in time to avoid a fall.

"Watch your step, milady." Chase curtseyed in mock respect, smiling brightly.

Shara grinned wickedly, then cast out her right hand with a snarl. Green light flashed from her fingertips, and crashed into Chase's frame.

The smile was wiped from her face instantly as she clutched her chest and fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Watch your tongue, little girl." without another word, Shara vanished in a rush of wind.

"Chase!" Leila cried out for her sister, falling to her knees beside her and pulling her upright.

Corinthe dropped to one knee and placed his right hand over Chase's heart, then closed his eyes and focused his magic. Blue light softly emanated from his palm and smoothed over her chest, then withdrew.

Chase stopped gasping, and now sputtered to catch her breath.

Corinthe helped her to her feet, and patted her on the back. "I told you to be careful with that woman."

Chase could only scowl at her mentor, and walk away slowly towards the exit.

Corinthe shook his head. "Come along everyone, let's go back home."

The group followed Corinthe out, all thinking about the events that had just transpired.

* * *

In her bedchamber, Shara fumed. How dare that brat and her friends toy with her! If they only knew how much closer they played to her hands each day, they would not fool with fire.

As she mulled over her next course of action, a servant approached.

"Milady Korlaine, Lord Dane is here to see you." the servant boy bowed low.

Shara smiled slyly. "Send him in."

As soon as her servant left the room, she removed her red dress and wrapped herself in a short black robe which showed off her assets.

Saint Dane entered moments later, in the form he used around the Travelers. His scars gleamed brightly on his bald head, and his blue eyes flashed with malice.

"You harmed her. We agreed you would not harm my daughter, lest I hurt you in return ten-fold." he bit out.

Shara put on a look of remorse. "She was not injured, Daniel. It was a simple stop spell, nothing that Corinthe could not reverse himself. She has been so warped by his teachings that she is not the girl you thought. Now will you please transform to your natural self? It's unnerving to see your handsome face locked away like that."

Saint Dane continued to glare, but he did change his form and returned to his natural appearance, long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and handsome face free of any flaws. "We can deal with the warped mind, but I do not want my little girl hurt. She has done nothing wrong, other than be raised by that traitorous Tilton."

Internally, the witch growled. She hated this child, and would be glad when she was dead and gone. Until that time, however, she still had to contend with Chase's father.

"You are right, of course my dear. I will take better care with her next time. Come, let us talk over dinner." she took Saint Dane by the arm, and led him down to the dining hall. It was best to soothe him for now, and discuss his further plans later. There would be time to dispose of Chase later. For now, it was time to tend to her other prize.

* * *

Onwards to the next chapter!

-Chase


	16. Chapter 13: Fire And Ice

_**A/N:**_

Hello again folks. I'm trying to plow through these updates so that I can catch up to my posting of this. (And I miss writing (hopefully) funny intros and exits TT )

For the disclaimer, I have my dear friend Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice: Thanks toots. Alright folks, the gal up here doesn't own the Pendragon series. So, unless you plan on marrying me to cover the costs of suing her, don't do it. Unless you're a hot babe, and then by all means, sue the pants off her!

Me: Gee thanks BJ.

Beetlejuice: Anytime babe.

Me: (sigh) Onwards.

* * *

_Chapter 13: Fire And Ice_

The group made their way back through the woods to the lakeside manor. Upon entering the house, Chase immediately called upon her Amorphara magic and changed her clothes by changing form. It was not something she usually did, but when she was this dispirited and this exhausted, she found she didn't quite care.

Without as much as a good night, she went upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Bobby and Spader sat outside near the lake with Leila, asking questions the entire way out the door.

This left the three adults with quiet time to themselves, and they had no idea how to use it.

"Come, I'm sure you have questions for me by now. Let's have a drink by the fire." Corinthe removed his armor and ceremonial robes, and now sat by the hearth in a large armchair in simple breeches and nightshirt.

Gunny and Patrick sat in the other two chairs directly across from him, and looked at one another. Patrick pulled out his notebook, and reviewed the notes he had jotted down.

"So each noble has a territory that they tend to?" the English teacher asked, putting on his reading glasses.

"That's correct." Corinthe replied, sipping his cider gingerly. "Each noble has their own village, while the higher nobles had a province and a village. Chase's mother was in control of Isayer and Manara."

Patrick continued to scribble notes. Gunny, deep in thought, now asked a question.

"What were Chase's parents like? We've only heard her talk about them a few times, but since she was so little at the time they died, she doesn't remember much." Gunny tasted the cider, and found it almost as good as the cider sold at the Manhattan Tower Hotel during the Christmas season. He continued to drink it.

Corinthe set down his cider mug on the table beside him, and steepled his fingers in front of his face. "They were good people. I knew Daniel from a young age, when he was about 5 years old. I was already twenty, and a Captain in the Guard. He was assigned to my unit as a page. He had lost his own parents in a fire the year before, and had been forced to raise himself. He did not learn of his duties as a Traveler till he was 15, when he met Press and Kaliska, Leila's mother. The five of us were the best of friends. We spent many years in happiness together."

Patrick continued to scribble notes, then looked up at Corinthe, waiting for him to continue.

"Daniel was a very honorable, loyal man. He loved life and all its glory, relished the idea of freedom and peace. He was an amazing fighter, though he prided himself on his gentle nature and his ability to talk himself out of trouble. He had potential as an actor, and had such a way with words. Despite this gentleness, Daniel still had quite a caustic tongue, and was known for his sharp wit - I suppose it fits that a man that brilliant would be quite the acid mouth. Eidra was a gentle woman, just as smart as her husband, with the beauty to match. She was not a fighter, but her magical powers were great. She was a politician at heart, but always had her people in mind. They were beloved by many people." Corinthe wiped at his eyes, tears forming in them as he traced his memories. "I loved the two of them so much. They were both so young. They did not deserve what fell upon them..."

Gunny and Patrick looked at one another and smiled softly. Learning about Chase's parents explained much of the girl's personality and explained why she was so upset by Shara's words.

"What about that Shara woman? What's the story on her?" Gunny asked.

Corinthe stiffened visibly. "She is a disgusting excuse for a woman. She was Eidra's rival since girlhood." For the next hour, Corinthe went on to explain the rivalry between the Korlaines and the Sayinas.

Patrick's hand flew across the pages of his small notebook, detailing the rivalry and the power struggle within the Council that sprang up because of it.

"Shara always had her eyes set on Daniel, but Daniel would have nothing of it. He had eyes for Eidra alone. Well...perhaps not just Eidra..." Corinthe's mind drifted to Press, but he shook the thoughts off before he could get too far into his own theories. "Shara's bitterness towards Eidra has crossed over and passed on to Chase. The poor girl has lost so much already, and now she has to deal with this wretched woman. Shara has been largely absent from Council whenever Chase goes, so I cannot imagine why she would only just now decide to harass the child."

The three men continued to chat for awhile, enjoying the warmth of the fire, when they heard a shriek from outside. They leapt from their chairs and ran out the door to the lake where Leila, Spader, and Bobby sat.

"What's wrong!?" Corinthe yelled out as they approached the teens.

They drew to a stop as they saw Leila turning around with something in her arms.

"Luca came to visit!" she exclaimed, cuddling the thing in her arms. She opened her arms, and a small red dragon with black-tipped wings and tail jumped out of them.

Leila's pet dragon Luca was hatched from the egg she had found while running from the scene of her mother's death. He had been raised by the Tilton family on Second Earth until he became too large to keep in the house. Luca had a special ability in that he could use the flumes to travel from world to world. The little dragon was quite mischievous, and could understand human speech fairly well. He was a smart little thing, and was very protective of the Tilton sisters.

Corinthe sighed with relief. Luca spotted the Guardsman and flew over swiftly. He stopped in front of Corinthe's face and began to lick him, very much like a dog. The adults laughed as the teens came over, and the six walked back towards the house, Luca hovering next to them and flitting from one person to the next.

From her window upstairs, Chase watched the dragon and company make their way back to the house. She smiled at them, wishing for all the world that she could join them happily. But something dark and full of pain was taking over her heart, and she could not shake the feeling that dark days lurked ahead.

She closed the curtains and crossed back to her bed, thinking about Shara's words. Was she truly weak? Did she deserve the respect and trust that Press had given her? Chase decided that it was best to not think of it for now. With a yawn and a promise to try to be more positive in the morning, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days passed, and things settled down for the group. Chase had been drawn out of her blue mood and back into the fold, and the seven of them were having a great time together.

After the incident at the Council meeting, Chase and Leila had been sparring with new fire. It was after the second day of watching them in wonder that Bobby and Spader decided they wanted to learn how to fight as well. Corinthe had enlisted Chase and Leila as his assistants, and began to train the teen boys in the same way that he had trained the girls.

"Keep your focus on the weapon, not the enemy! You're not skilled enough to read the enemy yet." Corinthe called out to Bobby, trying not to laugh at the teen's fear.

Bobby was training with Chase, trying to use the short staff against his cousin without bashing his own legs in. Chase was hard to deflect, having long legs and a quick step making it easy for her to lunge in and strike, then retreat. The new Lead Traveler was finding it hard to keep his mind on the learning rather than trying to not get hurt.

After a few more minutes of circling one another, Corinthe called for a stop. Leila then began to spar with Spader using the rapiers she was so fond of on Second Earth rather than her favorite katanas. Spader, being more physical than Bobby due to his years of swimming, had an easier time against Leila, matching her fairly well.

Both boys were doing well for non-fighters, but it was clear it would take some time before they could reach Leila and Chase's level of strength and skill.

After letting Spader and Leila spar for a few more minutes, Corinthe made them switch partners. Leila and Bobby went toe to toe, with Leila knocking the wind out of Bobby in a few moments' time, having decided to knock his rapier away and elbow him in the ribs. Laughing, she helped her cousin off the ground, and pulled him to the side to watch Chase and Spader's bout. This time, Chase had opted to go with wooden swords.

"Do you think she can really stand hitting him?" Bobby whispered to Leila.

"I dunno. It's pretty obvious she likes him and all, but Chase is a prideful person. She may not be able to stand losing, even to Spader." Leila watched the look of confliction in her sister's eyes. This would be interesting.

Spader held the wooden blade loosely in his right hand, testing its weight. It was a light enough blade to swing easily, but heavy enough to leave a sting. He hated the thought of hitting Chase. He liked her too much to want to cause her any kind of pain. As Spader glanced over at Chase, his stomach twisted into a knot. He had been thinking about telling her how he felt, but was unsure how to start. Now however, was not the time. Corinthe called a start to the match.

Chase held her sword upright before her face, focusing her magic and calling upon her training to remain completely calm. She watched Spader shift his weight and begin to close the distance between them.

_"How can I tell him how I feel?"_ Chase thought to herself as she easily blocked Spader's first stroke.

Spader recovered from the block well and swung his blade to the right then cut back under to the left. Chase turned her blade and once more blocked the strike. She used the momentum behind her blade to push Spader's blade far to the right, exposing his side for a clean hit.

Spader jumped back a few steps and narrowly avoided the hit that would have ended the match. He went in again, striking from all angles, trying to get through Chase's defenses and land a blow.

Chase made one hard block that threw Spader off balance and came in for the final hit. Just as her blade was about to meet his side, a twinge came ripping through her chest, and her right hand spasmed, sending her sword to the ground. She gripped at her chest, feeling like she had been shot.

Spader threw out his arm to try and steady her, only to have his hand knocked away and grabbed by the wrist. Chase stepped forward with extreme speed and knocked Spader off balance, sending him sprawling to the ground.

She pinned his arms above his head and straddled his hips, keeping him on the floor with her body. She fluttered her eyes, and leaned forward, not aware of her surroundings or situation for a moment.

She was vaguely aware of voices around her as her friends came rushing forward to check on her. The world abruptly went black, and Chase was stricken with the sensation of falling. Her mind cleared, and she saw a man before her. He stood just a few feet before her, looking down at her with tear-filled eyes. Chase was just able to form the thought that he was handsome for an older man, with long black hair and a build not unlike her own slender but sculpted swordsman's frame. She looked up at him as he extended a hand towards her, and saw tears dripping down his face.

"_Maybe I should reach for him..."_ she thought to herself, starting to extend her own hand. She looked into the man's eyes, and noticed the extreme shade of blue that they were. This made her stop a bit. "_He has pretty eyes." _she thought, noting that they were the same shade as her own. _"Rare eyes. Lucky him."_

"Chase! Snap out of it!" Patrick's voice shot a clear note of reality through Chase's heart, and the vision dissolved as fast as it came. Chase put a hand to her head, and tried to get a grip on herself. She looked down and saw that she was in Spader's arms as he kneeled on the ground, Patrick kneeling beside him.

"So if my notes on you are any indication, you just had some kind of vision." Patrick stated, putting a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. He was more worried than he looked, and his hand trembled slightly.

"Yeah...it was some handsome old guy. He reached his hand out for me. That was all. I don't think it was a future event, probably just some symbolic appearance or something..." she let her thoughts drift, then realized that she was in Spader's arms and focused on trying not to blush too hard.

Corinthe stood just behind Patrick, and at the mention of the man in Chase's vision, he suddenly tensed. Leila looked at him with confusion in her eyes, but Corinthe just shook his head to say he would not discuss it.

"You alright?" Bobby asked from behind Spader.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chase stood, Spader helping her up. She brushed her pants off and flexed her arms.

Corinthe kept his eyes on her. "Come on, let's call it a wrap for that. You kids are free to do whatever you want. As for me, I'm going into town for a bit. I'll return this evening. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay Corinthe. We will." Chase replied, then began walking back to the house.

Something was changing, growing, and manifesting within her soul, she could just feel it. The thought both scared and excited Chase as she made her way through the woods, the others saying they would follow her soon.

As she entered her home, Chase had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

She turned to the woods behind her and saw a raven perched on a tree branch. Chase smiled at the bird. She had always loved her namesake animal as much as she loved her favored wolf.

"Hey there little raven!" she called to the bird. "Stay safe in the sky, okay?"

She turned back, feeling more like herself, and entered the house.

* * *

A man ran down into the twisting path of the forest, determined to escape his follower. He gasped and panted for air, never ceasing in his movements. He rushed on, terrified to look back.

After running for what felt like miles, the man stopped, and fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He thought how lucky he was that he finally managed to escape, and thanked the gods for this blessing.

As he stood to make his way back to civilization, a slight rustling in the trees caught his attention. He swiveled back and forth, trying to place the movement, wondering if his luck had run out.

After another few tense moments, the movement ceased, and the man breathed a sigh of relief once more.

Just as he stepped forward, a hand gripped his neck from behind and pulled him to the forest floor.

"You really thought you could escape?" came the low, throaty purr of the attacker. "Foolish man..."

The man was terror-stricken once more, and tried to scramble away, only to be engulfed in black tendrils of energy which held him in place. One tendril snaked across his throat and began to squeeze.

Saint Dane gave an arrogant grin, and lazily drew his blade from its position at his hip. "You knew better than to cross the path of god without the proper respect. Now you will suffer for it."

The man gasped, and managed to collect enough breath to reply. "You're no god...you're a monster...darkness..."

The Demon traveler merely smiled patiently. "And in darkness shall life be reborn. You will see the glory of the Demon Saint one day. Be grateful - your blood shall be shed by the finest blade in all existence by the god of death himself." He raised his blade gracefully, like a king prior to a knighting ceremony.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he traced the blade's path. It arced and fell, neatly sliding down in a straight line and falling just before his throat. The blade paused above his neck.

"I am a just man. I believe in mercy. I believe in quick deaths." Saint Dane smiled down softly at the man. After a moment, he moved his blade from the man's neck and ran it straight through his heart.

The man screamed in pain, breaking the spectral bond about his neck and crying out in agony, blood spurting forth from his lips as Saint Dane removed the blade and ran it down again, this time hitting the heart dead on and killing the man.

As the victim's last drops of blood gushed forth from the wound in his chest, Saint Dane wiped his blade on the man's shirt, then re-sheathed it. "Well, I never said I practiced what I believe in."

With a chuckle, he began to walk away, humming a tune to himself as he made his way back into the woods.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Spader and Chase lay together in the bottom of a small boat in the middle of the Rillora lake. The two teens had spent the morning and early afternoon in the forest, walking around and talking about anything and everything.

Spader lay on his back, arms folded under his head as he looked upwards at the sky. He thought about how much he had enjoyed his day with Chase, and struggled with himself about revealing his feelings. _"What if she says no?"_ he thought to himself. He had never faced rejection back home, and wasn't keen on the thought now.

Next to him, Chase also lay on her back, trying to look calm. She couldn't believe her luck. She was lying next to Spader. Lying next to him. With no one else around. It was as though the gods had decided that she had suffered enough at Council and deserved a break. She turned onto her side and faced Spader. _"Damn he's hot..." _she thought. As she looked him over, she noticed that he looked troubled. Curious, and slightly worried, she asked.

"Hey Spade, what's wrong?" she tilted her head and looked at him.

Spader was drawn out of his thoughts by her voice. He smiled over at her. "Nothing at all. Just thinking."

"What about?" Chase scooted a little closer to him, looking into his eyes.

The Cloran looked at his friend, gauging her mood and her possible reactions. Deciding to play it slowly, Spader made up his mind that now was the time to confess his feeling. "Well...there's a girl I fancy..."

Chase felt her heart nearly stop at this statement. Spader, HER Spader, had just admitted he liked someone. Trying to hide the anger and desire to strangle whatever girl it was and then slam her head to the wall, Chase put on a cheery face. "Oh! Really? It must be someone special to win you over. What's she like?"

"Well, she's a wild one. She's a good fighter, has a killer body, and is very tough. But she's also very pretty and very smart. She can be calm when she wants to be." Spader smiled, eyes wandering from Chase's and looking away. "She's a great girl, and I would love to be with her. But I can't find a way to start asking her."

It was at this moment that Chase began trying to guess who the mystery girl was. From Spader's description, her thoughts turned to their friend from Zadaa. "Aww. Gee Spader, why don't you just tell Loor how you feel? I'm sure she'll be nice about it. And maybe she'll think about it."

Spader blinked, then laughed. "No mate, it isn't Loor."

Chase felt the color drain from her face. "C-Courtney?!" she asked, stuttering despite her attempt at calm.

Spader winced at this thought. "She's pretty, and she's cool, but she's not my type."

The color returned to Chase's face, only to quickly turn to ice. "My sister?" she whispered. Before Spader could reply, Chase began to babble, something she only did when she was embarrassed or hurt and trying to cover it up. "Well that's great. I don't know that she's into you, but you never know huh? I mean she could like you and just not tell me - "

"Chase." Spader tried to interrupt, his eyes wide. He had never seen Chase so flustered before.

Oblivious to anything but her own thoughts, Chase continued. "As far as I know Leila thinks you're awesome. I mean I do too and I can't blame her and if you want to date her -"

"Chase." Spader was more insistent this time, trying to make her stop long enough to listen.

"I mean who am I to stop her even though she knows I've liked you forever and - "

"CHASE!" Spader said her name as loudly as he could while trying to fight back laughter.

Chase, barely registering what she had just admitted to her crush, finally stopped.

Before she knew what was happening, Spader stood up in the boat, then grabbed her and yanked her up with him.

Gathering all his courage, Spader wrapped his arms around Chase's shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her.

* * *

Chase was too shocked to try to protest even if she wanted to. Spader was kissing her. Spader's lips. On hers. Kissing. Instinctively, Chase closed her eyes and kissed him back, hesitantly moving her lips against his own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped the back of his shirt.

Spader smiled against Chase's lips, then laced the fingers of his left hand through her hair, which was back in a low ponytail. This one moment with her was more than he could have asked for.

All too soon, the two teens broke apart gasping for air, having held the kiss for as long as possible. Chase didn't move from Spader's embrace, still stunned by what had happened.

"Chase, I don't like your sister that way. I like you. I've always liked you." Spader whispered, kissing her cheek after.

Chase was over the moon. "Spader...Vo...I..."

"Just say you'll be my midnight rose...my one and only." Spader pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Midnight rose? Where'd you get that, some cheesy romance novel?" Chase grinned at him. "Of course I will."

Spader's smile grew brighter than Chase would have thought possible. "Hobey ho, let's go." he whispered, then closed the distance between them again to kiss her once more.

As Chase allowed the sensation to wash over her again, a noise caught her attention. Curious, she pulled away and looked to the shore. Spader turned with her, and they both rolled their eyes.

On the shore, Leila, Bobby, Gunny, Patrick, and Corinthe stood clapping, with Luca zipping around in circles and yipping. The others hollered and whooped, cheering on the new couple.

"About damn time!" Bobby yelled, laughing.

Chase sighed. "We're going to get teased like all hell." she whispered to Spader.

Luca roared on the shore, flapping his wings furiously and breathing a bit of fire.

"He says he's happy for you!" Leila called out.

"Now Spader, you have to make an honest woman of her!" Patrick mocked.

The four laughed, and began making other small jokes.

Spader looked down at Chase. "Hey hon, what should we do to shut them up?"

"Give em' the New York treatment. Time for a Bronx salute." Chase stepped to the side of Spader, raised her hands, and offered the infamous salute: a double flip of the middle finger.

She laughed at the looks on their faces, and she and Spader began to row the boat back to the shore.

"For the first time since losing my dad...I feel...like everything's gonna be ok."

* * *

Press Tilton was stunned. Absolutely stunned. He sat in his chair, hair disheveled from running his hands through it, mouth agape, and clothes a mess. "No bloody way..." he managed to get out.

Jo Spader, by contrast, was ecstatic. He was dancing around the room, bottle of sniggers in hand. He was laughing and cheering, looking as though he had just won the lottery. "Yes yes yes! Pay up, Press!"

Press leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He had a running bet with Jo that their children would not end up dating. And he had just lost twice over. Not only did he lose a bet (and Press Tilton hated losing bets), he had to watch his little girl grow up right before his eyes and kiss a boy. "Lousy Spader male hormones..." he grumbled.

"Oh come on, Press! It could be worse! My boy's a good catch. Besides, I'd love to have grandchildren!" Jo teased.

At this thought, Press coughed and sputtered, almost choking on his own saliva. "EXCUSE ME?!" he exclaimed. "Oh no no no no NO! N TO THE CAPTIAL O! Do not even THINK about them having...um...you know..."

"Sexual relations?" Jo stated plainly, laughing at the shade of pink his friend turned. "Oh ease up, mate. My boy's only 17, your girl's only 16. They're too busy saving everything that ever was to even learn how to do it. Sides', Cori's watching them like a hawk. He won't let anything happen before it should."

Press nodded. "Fair point."

Jo grinned, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Alright then mate! Now that's settled, what's say you and I have a drink and celebrate teenage love, eh?" he pressed the sniggers into Press' hand, and resumed dancing.

Press couldn't help but smile at Jo's antics. With a sigh, he took a sip of the drink, and stopped spying on his kid.

* * *

Saint Dane stood on the balcony of Shara's bedchamber, staring out into the woods. It had been a satisfying enough day. He had been on the hunt, found a worthless man to slaughter, and been treated to a feast of both blood and - later that evening - carnal desire.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, deep inside what remained of the heart of Saint Dane, a voice told him that he should not be sleeping with Shara. As Daniel Ravencroft, he had been utterly devoted to his wife and child, as well as his dear friends. As Daniel Ravencroft, he would never in a thousand years think of touching Shara Korlaine in an intimate, sexual way. Nor would he have taken an innocent life, let alone draw his blade to anyone but a foe.

But this man - this beast that stood leaning against the rail - was no longer Daniel Ravencroft.

This Demon Saint enjoyed the feeling of misery. He loved that pain, breathed it in till it consumed him and gave him life. It was his substitution for love, he supposed. Saint Dane shook back his black hair from his eyes and examined his left arm, which was scarred from his latest bout of emotional weakness. He found the scars - which were already lightening up to faded forever - very interesting. They showed that he was still able to be harmed.

There was still a man within the monster, at least on the physical level.

He continued to mull over his thoughts. His daughter had just entered a relationship with the younger Spader. On one level, he was angered that his child had chosen someone else who had been tainted by Press' words. He was irritated than anyone thought they were good enough for his little girl without his consent. On the other hand, a voice deep in his heart told him that he should be happy for his baby, and that she was growing up before his eyes.

"Pah...pathetic thoughts from a weak heart." he whispered to himself.

"Daniel, you really should rest." Shara came up behind the Demon Traveler and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

Saint Dane looked down at her. "I suppose." he sighed as she began to run her hand up his side in an effort to comfort him. This woman was not someone he loved, merely an ally in his battle whom he slept with from time to time. The Daniel Ravencroft of old would have brushed her off as a whore. But Saint Dane did not care for romance, nor did he care for love. All that mattered was uniting Halla and regaining his daughter's heart. If that meant enjoying this woman's body and appeasing her lust, then he was fine with that.

A few moments later, Daniel returned to bed with Shara in tow, and lay to rest for the remainder of the evening.

* * *


	17. Chapter 14:Somethin Wicked Ths Way Comes

**_A/N:_**

Hobey ho mates. Chase here with the next installment of DD. On the live version of this story, I've just finished another multi-part chapter, Chapter 17. It will be posted in 4 separate segments much like chapter 5. I'll be posting chapters 14-17.4 fairly rapidly to catch up before I begin work on Chapter 18, which marks an arc change to the plot.

Rambling aside, here's the chapter, with the ever-sexy Black Cat himself, Train Heartnet, to give the disclaimer ^o^ -

Train: Hey guys! Lil' Princess here doesn't own Pendragon – she's just borrowing it for a bit. I promise she'll take good care of it. (grin)

^.^

Onwards!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Something Wicked This Way Comes

After a few more days of training and relaxation, Corinthe decided that the situation had settled enough for the teens and their guardians to return home to Second Earth.

Chase was sad to leave her homeland, having just settled into being there again. It was never easy to leave behind her heritage, but at least this time, she was leaving with a boyfriend in tow.

As the group walked back to the flume, Spader gave Chase's hand a squeeze. He smiled at her when she looked up at him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was ecstatic that his boldness had been rewarded.

"Alright...here we are..." Chase stated, sadness seeping into her words as she faced Corinthe.

The guardsman smiled softly at the Tilton sisters, then wrapped both of them in his arms. "You're welcome to come visit anytime you like. I will never turn you away, you know that. Don't ever hesitate to come to me for help. That goes for all of you. You're family now, and I will do my best to help you however I can. If the situation heats up again, I'll send word to Tom for you to return."

"Ok...bye Corinthe." Chase sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. She missed him already.

Bobby and the others shook hands with Corinthe, and turned to the flume. With a final glance around, Bobby called out "Second Earth!", and the group was off.

* * *

The ride home was short, and before long they were standing in the basement of the Sherwood House once more.

After heading back to their rooms and changing their clothes, the Travelers re-grouped in the living room.

"Lucky us. It's Sunday afternoon. We've only been gone for two days in Second Earth time, so we won't miss any school." Patrick beamed down at the teens, who all bore the look of children being put in time out.

Gunny laughed at their faces. "Come on kids, you look like the Yankees just lost the World Series!"

"I'd smile if that happened. I'm an Angel fan." Leila retorted.

Chase snorted and offered her sister a high five.

Soon after, they finished re-grouping and decided to cook dinner as a group. After enjoying their meal together, the Travelers decided to go to sleep. Bobby and Chase would begin basketball practice the next afternoon, while Spader was to begin his first round of swim practices. It was sure to be a nice, calm time on Second Earth. They had tended to their Traveling duties for now, and since there was no word of Saint Dane, they decided they were safe for the moment.

The Travelers lay down to sleep, content and safe in their home. None of them noticed the raven flitting through the trees past each of their windows. None of them noticed the lock of the back door being picked. And certainly Chase did not notice the door to her bedroom being opened, and the raven landing at her feet.

The raven turned its icy eyes on Chase, studied her a moment, and flew down to the back door. It perched on Saint Dane's outstretched arm, and cawed softly.

"Yes my pet, I know. It is almost time to tell her. Report back to Shara. I will return shortly. I have a grave to visit." he whispered lovingly to the bird, which then took to the skies once more.

Saint Dane slipped into the house, and carefully crept down to the basement. Whispering, he activated the flume, and was soon whisked off to Cloral, with the Travelers none the wiser.

* * *

Shara stroked the raven's feathers as it sat on the ledge of her bath. It seemed that Daniel was set upon his course, determined to tell his daughter the truth and convert her to their side.

The witch despised the young girl - she was far too much like her mother. But Daniel would not be swayed. As much as the man claimed he felt no love, he certainly seemed to hold his daughter in his heart.

"Lady Korlaine, Lord Dane has returned. He awaits you in the meeting hall." A hand maiden bowed low and offered Shara her bathrobe.

"Very well. Inform him that I am on my way." she dismissed the servant and wrapped herself in the robe, then returned to her chambers to dress. Shara then made her way down to the hall.

"Took you long enough." Saint Dane leaned back in one of the leather chairs in the center of the room, feet propped on the table before him. He straightened the collar of his black robes, and ran a hand over his scarred bald head.

Shara shivered at Saint Dane's haggard appearance. "I hate that form of yours, you know."

"Yes, I am aware." he shrugged his shoulders, and Shara watched as the graceful gesture turned into a ripple that seemed to go through his body. A second later, he had changed form. He now wore a dark blue light-weight suit that resembled a wetsuit, and had shoulder-length blonde hair. As usual, his blue eyes had not changed. "Do you like this one better? My Cloran form has always been a hit with the ladies."

Shara pursed her lips at him. "I was not aware that the pirate Zy Roder was a particularly amorous man."

"Neither was I. But when I took on his identity, that changed." Saint Dane grinned, then closed his eyes and transformed once more. He was now in his natural form once more, black hair glittering where blonde had been.

"You were waiting for me, I believe?" Shara took the seat across from him, ignoring his playful mood.

Saint Dane removed his feet from the table and began to act his age. "It is almost time to tell her. I think it best to do so in front of all her little friends. I have always loved theatrics, and it will make it impossible for her to hide our relationship. It forces her into the open as mine, and spreads distrust among the Travelers. They will turn her out for her blood ties to me, and then she will have no choice but to rule Halla with us."

Shara listened silently, waiting for him to finish. Daniel loved to make announcements last, savoring the feeling of knowing more than his peers.

"If the younger Spader is anything like his father, he will be taking my daughter to his hometown of Panger City on Cloral soon enough. When they least expect it, I will reveal myself. My daughter has yet to come across me since her infancy, and I wish for it to be memorable. I expect you to ensure Press cannot interfere."

"Yes Daniel. I will be sure to keep him from stepping in." Shara sighed. He really should trust her by now.

Saint Dane seemed satisfied with this, and reclined in his chair once more.

"You visited his grave today, did you not?" Shara stated lightly, eyes falling on Daniel.

Saint Dane stiffened. "Why do you say that?"

Shara leaned forward. "He is buried on Cloral, is he not?"

"He is." Saint Dane kept his face icy.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you Daniel? Do you miss your partner? Perhaps you long for the Traveling days of old? Are you forgetting that he ruined your life? Or perhaps you cared for him beyond friendship?"

Saint Dane growled at Shara and swiftly stood. Without warning, he flicked his wrist and a blade appeared in his hand. He held the blade at the witch's throat, and glared down at her menacingly.

"Hold your tongue. I know full well what he cost me. But before he turned tail on me, that man was an angel. Even in his betrayal, he was a worthy foe. You will not speak upon the nature of my relationship with him in such a mocking tone. He deserves more respect than that. Am I understood, Lady Korlaine?" he hissed, pure venom in his eyes.

Shara's eyes flickered from the blade to his eyes. "Yes Daniel. Forgive me, I am moved by passion sometimes."

_"Passion and not much else." _he thought to himself. "Good. Now that we're clear, I'm off. I have more planning to do before the time comes."

With that, Daniel flicked his wrist once more to make the blade disappear, and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned and relieved Shara behind, unable to move from her chair.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Press leaned against the balcony rail of his bedroom. Daniel was planning to make his move, and there was nothing he could do to warn his children or the other Travelers. It would be against the rules to do so, and even if the Covenant had not forbidden it, he did not have the natural magical abilities that Daniel and Shara did.

Press had always felt that he made the right choice in keeping the truth from Chase and Leila. He had ensured that the people of Neeanyah were blissfully unaware of the origin of the Demon Traveler, and that to them, Daniel Ravencroft was dead. In doing so, he felt he secured Chase's mental and emotional health, keeping the image of her birth father flawless in her mind. Better to think him dead than know the truth about how far the hero of Halla had fallen.

And in all those years, only one had ever figured out the truth. His dear old friend Corinthe was the one who had fit all the pieces into place, and struck to the heart of the matter.

With a sigh, Press returned to his bedroom, and replayed in his mind the moment Corinthe had confronted him with his findings. It had been thirteen years before, just after Chase had been taken to Second Earth...

_Young Press Tilton, just over age 25, stood from his prayers, and wiped tears from his eyes. _

_"Here my friend. Dry your eyes." Corinthe, just over 30 years old, handed a cloth to his young friend. _

_Press accepted the cloth and wiped his face, trying to shake off his sadness. "All my prayers are done. Eidra's soul will be fine in the next life I'm sure."_

_Corinthe nodded. "And what of Daniel? He is still out there, is he not?" _

_"He is. But I doubt he will return to Neeanyah for some time. And if he does, he will not linger." Press sighed. _

_"How will we keep Chastity safe?" Corinthe led Press away from the altar where he had been praying and walked out into the forest with him._

_"We will tell the Council that the child survived and has been taken away to another land for her safety. The Council and the higher nobles can be told, but it is not to be discussed again, lest the attacker return." Press closed his eyes to fight off tears. He knew full well who the attacker had been, but could not bear to say it._

_"It is better to have them think Daniel is dead, Press. Better to die as a hero in the field than to live and be known as the monster who slew his wife and his people. He's our Blade Saint - be proud of that."_

_Press bit his lip. "It's so hard...he's been my best friend since we were 14...eleven years of friendship and brotherhood, and now I have to live on to battle him. I almost wish he were dead." his voice broke. _

_Corinthe put a hand on his shoulder. "Hush now. We'll save him. I swear it."_

_The two men walked through the woods for some time, discussing plans on how to hide Chase and keep her and Leila safe away from Neeanyah and Aravil. Finally, they found themselves at the entrance to the flume. _

_"I'll visit often, Cori." Press hugged the older man tightly. "Goodbye." he began to walk away. _

_"She had something to do with Eidra's death, didn't she?" Corinthe called after him, unable to contain himself. _

_Press stopped, but did not turn. _

_"I know Shara Korlaine had something to do with it. Daniel would never harm Eidra, nor would he have arranged for someone to do so. The villagers loved Eidra, and would not have harmed her either. Shara has been after Daniel for years. I know that bitch had a hand in this." _

_"Corinthe..." Press turned, eyes tearing up again. _

_It was all he could manage to say. Corinthe understood. "You don't have to confirm. Don't worry. I can hold my tongue and my temper. Go on. You have daughters to tend."_

_With a weak smile, Press was off. _

Press flopped onto his bed - a habit from his youth - and clutched his locket to his chest. Corinthe was smart and had figured out the truth with no help. He remained the only one alive besides Shara herself who knew the truth about the fallen Blade Saint and the death of Eidra Sayina.

Try as he might, Press couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was stirring once more. He knew Daniel was not the type of man to sit around and do nothing. When he wanted something, he actively pursued it. Something wicked was coming for his children. He knew it, and yet could do nothing to stop it.

A knock at his door pulled his thoughts back to his current home. "Come in." He called.

The door swung open, and Press' eyes lit up. "Welcome back." he greeted warmly. The door shut, and Press stood to greet his visitor, all smiles. For now, he could put depressing thoughts out of mind. It was time to have fun.

* * *


	18. Chapter 15: Crystal Butterfly

**_A/N_**

G'day again dear readers. As promised, the rapid-fire posting continues. Here for the disclaimer this time is my dear Krystianna from a wonderful story by another dear friend of mine.

Krystianna: My dear Sister does not own the original work upon which she has based her world of fiction, and her own design upon it is intended to be tribute to the original creator. (smiles behind veil and bows head slightly)

Me: (shields eyes) You see, Krystie here is quite beautiful, and has the power to turn gay men bisexual. My inner lesbian doesn't stand a chance in the face of her stunning grace.

Nikki: Hell, my way out in the open partying lesbian willingly laughs at you trying to resist. Who would WANT to resist that? (stares at Krystie and grins)

Me: I think this is about to get ugly… (presses start button on story)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15: Crystal Butterfly_

A month passed by in a blur, and September faded into October. Spader and Chase slipped into their roles as boyfriend and girlfriend, learning more about one another as the days passed by. Around campus, they quickly became known as a very loving couple. It was hard to not notice when the first female on the boy's varsity basketball team was dating the future swim and water polo star, especially when said people were known to suck face in front of the entrance to the pool, which was next to the back door of the gym and the boy's locker room.

Bobby, Chase, and Spader developed a routine as team practices picked up. Since the teens had 6th period as a practice period followed by an hour and a half practice immediately after, Spader, Bobby, and Chase would walk to the locker room together after Health class. Chase now had a locker in the boy's basketball locker room, which was adjacent to the regular locker room, and after the first day of people trying to peek in to see her half naked - which a well-placed kick into one of the lockers and a giant dent remedied - she had no issues.

After walking over together, Chase would kiss Spader by the entrance to the pool as he went in to the swim team's room to change. She and Bobby would continue into their own team room and meet up with the rest of the guys. The other boys on the team had already warmed up to Chase, and began to treat her as one of them.

After the affair on Neeanyah, the teens slipped into another time of peace and relative calm. With no word on Saint Dane or his schemes, they felt that it was safe to enjoy the quiet and live a semi-normal life on Second Earth.

One afternoon, as the trio walked home down the Ave., Chase was regaling the boys with stories of her childhood with Press. As they laughed at Chase's story, an odd thought struck her. She frowned, wondering if she should bring it up now, and decided to tuck the thought away for later use.

Spader noticed an odd look flit across his girlfriend's face, but decided not to comment. When the look found its way onto her face later that evening as well, he decided to ask.

"Chase, love. Something wrong?" he asked, looking down at her.

She was sprawled across his lap in the living room, the two of them having just finished watching an episode of Darkwing Duck. "Not at all." she smiled up at him before plopping back into his lap.

"Oh don't lie to me lovey. I can tell when something's bothering you. Now tell me what's in that pretty little head of yours!" he tweaked her nose slightly, drawing a giggle from her.

"Well...I was just thinking...you guys know so much about me, but I know hardly anything about you. Like, what adventures you were having with Bobby before we came along. I mean, you guys told us about Veelox and all, but what about before then? You mentioned something about First Earth causing a break in the friendship."

At her words, Spader's easy smile turned downward slightly. "Yes...it's a might bit sensitive for me, but you should know..." he trailed off.

Chase sat up and snuggled into his side to listen.

"Well...you know that I can be pretty emotional at times, and that the emotions cloud my head...well...on First Earth, I almost blew it big time again because of that..."

_Spader struggled against Bobby's hold, trying his hardest to break free and stop the rocket launcher from firing. He didn't understand why Bobby and Gunny were trying to prevent him from saving the lives of the people on board the Hindenburg - all he knew was he hated Saint Dane with a passion only hell could contain, and he wanted no more to die because of him. _

_"Spader, listen! We have to let it go down! There isn't time to fully explain, just trust me!" Bobby yelled._

_"You've gone bonkers, mate! Those people are going to die because of us! We have to stop it!" _

_Spader began to fight even harder as the Hindenburg drew nearer. He hated his friends so much right now. How could they do such a terrible thing! As Travelers, they were supposed to protect the people of Halla, not kill them! If they did this, they were worse than Saint Dane. At least people expected the villain to be bad. But the hero? That was too much to bear. _

_After a few more tense moments, confusion broke out once more. In a flurry of guns, gangsters, and screams, the fuse was lit. Spader was now overcome by anger, and began trying to hurt Bobby as the Lead Traveler held him tight in the strongest bear hug he could manage without Gunny's help. _

_As for Gunny, he had released Spader into Bobby's grip and rushed to the rocket. Without ever looking back, the big, loveable black man whom everyone saw as an Uncle held tight to the lethal explosive, and fired it straight at the Hindenburg. _

_"NO!" Spader screamed, his thrashing momentarily ceased by the shock of what he had seen. Flames licked upwards into the sky as the Hindenburg was turned to ash and metal. _

_Gunny stood and turned away, tears dripping from his eyes as he hugged Spader and Bobby, easily wrapping the two of them in his large arms. _

_Spader was still, numb with shock and unable to see beyond his anger and rage inside. _

_It was not until much later, after going to Third Earth and having Patrick show him what Earth would have turned out like had the blimp not crashed, that Spader realized the true danger of his emotional impulsiveness. Had they allowed a certain passenger to escape the Hindenburg alive, WWII may have turned out of America's favor, and history would have been altered. _

_After seeing that Bobby and Gunny had saved the Earth territories by sacrificing the lives of those on the blimp, Spader was ashamed and deeply saddened. He still hated that they had given innocent lives. He never felt innocent death was justified, even if he did understand why._

_When all was said and done, Bobby sent Spader home, only to gather him for the final stand on Veelox and then watch it fall to pieces together. It was after the loss of Veelox that they had gone to Cloral as a group in an effort to regain their ground. They had visited Press' grave to pay tribute to their fallen hero, and had been headed back to Second Earth when Leila and Chase literally dropped in and turned their lives upside down. _

Chase listened, taking in each detail. Something about Spader's emotional nature worried her. She did not hold the death of her adopted father against her love, but she was always concerned that he may do something rash in the future.

"Well....now you know..." Spader trailed off, running his fingers playfully through Chase's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I hope you don't think less of me now, lovely."

Chase shook her head. "Of course not. I could never think less of you. I love you."

Spader pecked her on the cheek and stood, picking her up by the waist and holding her against his chest.

"You know love, I think we all deserve another mini-vacation. And you've only been to Cloral once...how's about I take you to my hometown, Panger City? And you have to meet the team on Grallion. If I don't swing ya by Grollo's after all the talkin' I've done about you in my letters back home to Yenza, they'd ban me for life! I'd get such a talkin' to. Whattaya say, love? We'll swing by and grab Loor, teach her how to swim and all that?" Spader winked at his girlfriend, sure that he had convinced her already.

"I love that idea! Let's go tell Bobby and the others!" Chase wrapped her arms around Spader's neck and squealed with delight when he dashed off with her in his arms, looking for all the world like a knight with a captured princess.

* * *

Saint Dane arrived on Cloral in the evening, and quickly slipped back into his old role as Zy Roder, the infamous pirate who had savaged much of Cloral's outer habitats.

He shook his long hair - now a shade of straw-blonde - and took in the faces of his crew, all asleep from a day's worth of drinking. "Useless drunks...." he muttered to himself.

With a sigh, he crossed the main entrance hall of their hideout and made his way to the captain's quarters.

The young Travelers would be there the next day if his calculations were correct. The time to strike would be when they were set to leave. Crush them while they were at their happiest, and he would have a greater chance of swaying his daughter's heart. It was best to hit hard and fast, with the most lethal tool he had - the DNA he shared with Chase.

_"Soon, my dear child....we will be re-united soon." _humming softly to himself, he began to clean up the cabin. No sense in staying in a dirty room. He would be here for a few days, and he liked some level of cleanliness. Despite his demonic current nature, Saint Dane still maintained some of the habits of his old life.

He shook off the thoughts of the past, and continued to look into the future, which would all begin to be decided soon.

* * *

Now that I've managed to stop Nikki from stripping bare the entire female cast of Obsidian Blade (a wonderful work of original fiction by a dear friend of mine, which I will be shamelessly plugging soon because I love him to death and he's the best editor DD could ever hope to have - look for the link to OB in the AN for chapter 16, coming soon!), it's time to prepare the next chapter to post. One Chapter 16, on the grill! See ya soon.

-Chase


	19. Chapter 16: Homecoming

_A/N:_

Hello everyone, welcome back to Demon's Daughter!

A few notes before moving on with the chapter.

The Pendragon Adventure, where I serialize this story, has mysteriously gone 404 on me. I can't get a hold of anyone from those boards, so if you're a reader from TPA, email me and lemme know you're alive! If anyone knows if this is server related or what, lemme know. I miss you guys!

I'm still editing the earlier chapters, so you will want to refer back to see what I've changed eventually. Prologue through chapter 2 has been edited as I type this, and chapter 3 is about to be massively altered soon as well. Hope the changes make this story better. I think earlier crap may have turned away readers, and I want to remedy that with editing.

I've received several messages regarding the Mary Sue Effect and Chase. I've addressed people individually on this before, but have decided to bring it to the open. I understand the concerns, and I know that right now in the story she seems a bit too perfect. But as the author who knows the entire plot and what's to come for poor Chase, I can say confidently that she won't seem quite so perfect for much longer. When Chase falls, she falls hard. A trend among my characters - they start out strong in body or mind or power, but they are deeply emotionally or otherwise flawed to the point where it balances out in the end. So please, while I appreciate the comments, save the cries of "SUE!" till you've seen the very end, then tell me if she still needs toning down, aye?

That said, I don't own Pendragon, but I am racing DJ to see if I can finish my fanfic before he publishes book 10. May not happen, but I'm gonna try to plow through all 88 chapters before he can get the final book out. That way, my fresh ideas will still be fresh if he publishes something similar.

On to the story -

* * *

_Chapter 16: Homecoming_

A few days later, the group set off for Cloral, ready for fun in the sun and some serious relaxation. Loor was not entirely thrilled to be going back to the watery territory, but was convinced when Bobby mentioned that learning to swim could be a valuable asset in a combat situation.

"That's the way to win an argument with a fighter." Patrick commented. "Appeal to the warrior's desire to have an advantage that will allow them a greater degree of ass-kickery."

The Travelers arrived on Cloral ready for a good time. They changed at the flume into the bright swimwear that was the norm on the water-based territory.

Spader was nervous. He knew that Chase loved him, but this was their first official date. He was excited, and determined to show his girlfriend all the wonders of his home. As they swam from the cavern to the open waters of Cloral, Spader tried to gather his plans.

Chase was excited to be back on Cloral. It had been Press' favorite place, and it was where he was laid to rest. With a start, Chase realized that she had not yet visited her late father's grave. A somber mood swept over her as she swam up a few feet to be next to Spader.

"Honey...can we visit my papa's grave while we're here?" she whispered softly to him, looking like a small child.

Spader looked over at her and smiled. "Of course, love. Tomorrow morning we can wake up early and I'll take the lot of you over."

Silence descended over the group once more. They swam for five more minutes, till they finally reached a large rock in the open sea. Tied to the rocks were two large skimmers, able to carry the seven of them across easily. Spader climbed up onto of them and began to untie it.

"Alright mates, Bobby and I are driving, so just climb aboard the skimmer of your choice and we'll be off." He reached a hand down to pull Chase from the water, then helped Leila and Patrick aboard. Behind him, Bobby and Gunny were helping Loor aboard the second skimmer.

"I do not like this, Pendragon." Loor looked slightly sick as Bobby untied the skimmer and began to fire it up.

"No worries, kiddo. We'll be fine. All of us can swim, so even if Bobby manages to crash this thing, you'll be perfectly safe." Gunny clapped a reassuring hand on Loor's shoulder.

"Ready mates? Let's go!" Spader, finally back in his element, gunned the throttle of the skimmer, and shot off like a rocket over the calm sea.

Bobby, not one to be outdone, raced after him.

The two boys were thoroughly enjoying the race, bobbing and weaving in front of and to the side of each other, leaving their passengers grabbing tightly to the sides, trying to stay on and avoid vomiting.

After an hour's ride, they approached Grallion, the habitat Spader worked on as an aquaneer.

Chase was stunned. It was every bit as huge as Bobby had said it was. She had stayed up late into the night with her cousin before leaving Second Earth, listening to his story of the Cloran adventure he had shared with her late father. While she enjoyed listening to Bobby recount the happier parts of the tale, she felt the sting of jealousy. Bobby had experienced something with her beloved father that she would never have the chance to do. While she and Leila had been to other territories with Press, they hadn't gone to too many of them, and they never stayed very long. Not only had Bobby spent many happy days on Cloral before the bad days arrived, he had been with Press in his last moments of life, felt the breath leave his body.

Chase would have given anything in the world to have been with her father in his final moments, to somehow comfort him as his vibrant spark of life left the world a dying ember.

They docked at the landing bay and exited the crafts, a few of them looking a bit woozy from the high-speed game of chicken. Spader stood proudly by the end of the dock, looking out over the water.

"Welcome to Grallion, mates! Finest farming habitat in all of the western coast!" Spader took a large, over-dramatic bow, grinning ear to ear as the group looked around in awe.

"Vo Spader, are you going to just stand there looking like a clown all day or are you going to get up here and introduce us to this girl you've been ranting on about?" a voice called down from the second level.

As the gang looked up, they saw an older woman in her mid-thirties leaning over the railing. She had short black hair to the nape of her neck, sharp brown eyes that took in everything, and a very fit, tall frame. She was smiling down at them.

"Yenza! Have you been there all morning? You really do fancy me, don't you?" Spader joked, leading the group up a flight of stairs to the second level. "Sorry to break it to you, boss, but this here is my girl."

Chase shyly stood to Spader's right, and blushed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

Yenza smiled and offered a hand to shake. "Good to finally meet you, Chase. Wu Yenza, Spader's acolyte and his boss. Glad someone managed to tie this boy down."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Yenza." Chase shook her hand a nodded.

After introducing the others, Yenza and Spader led the group on a tour of the farmland and the aquaneer headquarters. It was a remarkable place, and the farm had now fully recovered from the poison that had almost destroyed it. Fruits and vegetables were lush and plenty, and the group listened closely as their guides filled them in on everything about life on Grallion. Patrick scribbled notes furiously the entire time.

After their tour was complete, Yenza went back to her duties as chief aquaneer, promising to visit later.

"What now, Spader?" Leila asked, stretching her arms.

"We'll head back to my aquaneer apartment and take a breather. We're going out tonight, so we should rest up." Spader waved a hand to beckon them, and they made their way through the bright, clean streets.

* * *

After settling into Spader's apartment and resting for a few hours, it was time to head to Panger City.

Spader proudly led his friends to the docks on the other side of Grallion. Instead of taking skimmers, they would ride a small ferry to Panger City.

"What's your habitat like, kiddo?" Gunny asked, stretching in his chair.

"Panger City is purely pleasure, mates. We're an upscale habitat with tons to do! We've got our own night clubs and bars, dance halls and restaurants, all kinds of things. You can find almost anything on Panger City. And the canals are great for skimmer races on the west side at night." his eyes sparkled with memory.

Leila was thoughtful. "Seems like Panger City is a lot like Hollywood or New York City."

Chase's response was to grin. She had a feeling this would be a great night.

* * *

Spader unlocked the door to his childhood home, which he had fixed up and re-decorated since the disappearance of his mother almost a year ago in Cloran time.

"This is the place I grew up in..." Spader trailed off, walking into what looked like the dining room.

Chase and the others followed behind, looking around. Cool blues and greens gave the entire room a calm aura. In the middle of the far wall was a large window, open to catch the breeze off the harbor.

Bobby and Leila leaned out the window together, taking in the view. The sun was setting, and lights in the city below were beginning to twinkle. Already there were people bustling in the streets, going in and out of small shops and starting to get ready for a night on the town.

"I have some clothes you lot can change into instead of that formal work stuff." Spader ducked his head out from his own bedroom, and pointed to two other doors in the hall.

While Leila and Loor went into the room with their clothing, and the boys went into the other, Chase slipped into Spader's room and closed the door behind her.

At the sound of the click, Spader turned swiftly. Seeing it was only Chase, he let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry love, I still have bad memories of Saint Dane busting in here with that transformation wogglie."

Chase smiled sadly at him and stepped into his now-open arms. "I know honey. I can't blame you." she tilted her face upwards to plant a quick kiss on his lips. As she leaned her head on his right shoulder, a glint of silver on the dresser caught her eye. Curious, she slipped out of his embrace and crossed the room. She quickly found the item in question: a silver hunting knife.

"It was my pop's. He gave it to me when I graduated from the Aquaneer Academy." he pointed to a photo on the desk next to where the knife had been. In it, a younger Vo Spader stood proudly in full black and yellow uniform between his mother and father.

Chase held the blade loosely in her hand, then twirled it between her fingers a few times to test its weight and feel. "It's a good, solid blade. Very nice." she placed the knife gently back down. "I have a hunting knife too." she confided, rolling back the right leg of her pants. Strapped to her right calf was a knife about the same size as Spader's. "It...it belonged to my birth father, Daniel. My dad was keeping it till I was old enough to wield it on my own. When he passed away, I took if from its place in his room. I started carrying it on me after we came home from Neeanyah. Having that bitch Shara school me in front of you guys made me really wish I had a blade on me. So for self defense, I've been carrying it." She unsheathed the knife and handed it to Spader.

The Cloran teen held it as though it were the most precious treasure in any world. It was a stunning blade, purest silver with a wolf engraved on the blade itself. The handle was wrapped with strong black leather, and there was a gemstone set into the very tip of the handle. "It's pretty." he whispered, handing it back.

Chase smiled as she re-sheathed the blade and pulled down her pant leg. "Thanks...I think so too." She turned back to face him. "It's named Fenris - after the legendary demon wolf. Dad said my real father loved wolves like I do."

Spader nodded, taking her into his arms once more. "I know it hurts, love. I miss my pop too."

They shared another kiss, feeling whole in one another's arms.

"Come on love, let's go get dressed." Spader led Chase back out of the room, and she went to dress.

* * *

An hour later, the sun had set and the group was on the streets of Panger City to catch a skimmer. Spader told them that the easiest way to get around the city was to take advantage of the extensive canal system, and so they now boarded a large water-taxi.

Lights and colors swirled about the city as the bustling night life took hold. Other teens about their age and older chatted with friends, hung out in front of busy cafes, and danced through the streets. Were it not for the water and the lack of television screens, it could have passed for Los Angeles on a Friday evening.

They arrived at a place called "Torrid Wave", a popular nightclub among Cloran youth. People came from all over the territory to visit it. It boasted having one of the best bands in all the west sea, Seal Kysses, as well as the best food in town. Spader had been going to Torrid Wave for years, usually with his aquaneer buddies.

Chase stood pressed to his side, clinging to his arm. She wore a red and black tank top and pants that were made of the same wetsuit-type material, but slightly thicker. The material did a wonderful job of showing her off in a modest way, and she was already drawing stares. She had left her long hair down for once, and it curled slightly into her face.

Spader held her hand and told her to relax as they made their way to the front doors.

The bouncer looked them over, then recognized Spader. "Hey! Spader! Welcome back! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Been busy wooing this beaut over here!" Spader winked, nodding his head in Chase's direction.

The bouncer let them all pass through, and they entered.

It was almost exactly like a nightclub from Second Earth. The band played an upbeat tropical tune that had attracted many young couples to the large dance floor already.

Leila and Bobby exchanged glances. Neither of them liked being surrounded by so many people. Both of them knew how to dance and had rhythm, but neither liked doing so in public. Gunny was purely on chaperone duty, and Loor merely studied the various people. Patrick seemed to loosen up and fit in right away, walking up the bar and ordering a round of sniggers for the group.

Chase felt a tug on her hand.

"Come on love, let's dance!" Spader grinned, and dragged her off to the dance floor. Another up-tempo song was struck up by the band, and soon the two were turning and moving in time with the music.

Leila, Loor, Bobby, and Gunny sat down in a booth off to the side of the floor, sniggers in hand.

"Those two were made for each other - both of em' are party animals." Leila observed, taking a sip of the red, frothy drink. She made a face for a second - the first sip of sniggers always caught people off guard.

Bobby nodded his agreement, also sipping his drink. After the initial bitterness faded, it became sweet and fruity.

Loor was quiet, merely watching Spader and Chase dance. "They look similar to the ceremonial dancers of my homeland." she mused, drinking the sniggers in a gulp rather than a sip.

Bobby bit his lip as though working up his nerve. He took another sip of the sniggers, then turned to Loor. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked the warrior girl.

Loor widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "I suppose I could. Come Pendragon, let us dance."

The two walked to the dance floor together, shocking the others at the table.

"Those two will be together before they know it." Gunny chuckled a bit, then began reading a magazine that was on the table.

As the three enjoyed their drinks, Spader and Chase came back to the table.

"Come on guys, let's dance!" she grabbed her sister by the arm and yanked her to the floor. Patrick laughed, and also stood. Gunny opted to stay at the table and read, keeping a close eye on them all.

Over the next few hours, they had all danced with each other. Patrick had turned out to be a good dancer, and when he and Chase danced together, several people nearby stopped to watch.

After a few hours of fun, they left Torrid Wave and made their way through the streets once more. As they rounded another corner, they heard a voice call out to them.

Wu Yenza, looking much younger in casual clothing, was waiting in the canal just ahead. "You're late as usual, Spader." she chided the young Traveler teasingly.

Spader had arranged for Yenza to take the group around the town while he and Chase spent some quality time alone.

He saw the group on their way, and escorted his girlfriend to a small, quiet cafe a few streets over.

Just outside the door, he turned to her. "Ready for an exquisite dinner, princess?"

Chase blushed at his attention and nodded.

Spader opened the door and bowed. "After you."

They entered together, and prepared for a cozy meal alone.

* * *

After a large dinner in the tiny cafe, they made their way to the canals. Minutes later, Yenza pulled up with the others to take them back to Grallion.

The pair entered the water-taxi and began chatting with their friends. Everyone was in high spirits, and full of energy. For the first time in ages, they were able to fully relax and forget about the troubles of Halla.

Upon arriving at Grallion once more, all of them made their way to Grollo's. The sounds of laughter and conversation drifted out into the street as they neared.

"Welcome to the legendary Grollo's!" Spader declared, leading them up. "Here you'll find the finest sniggers this side of Cloral!"

With a theatrical bow, Spader entered the pub to cheers. His name was echoed cheerfully throughout the bar as the others entered behind him.

"Hobey, mates! I know you all missed me! I'm back and I want you to meet someone!" Spader was grinning ear to ear as he gently took Chase's hand. "This mates, is my beautiful woman. The princess of my life, the captor of my heart. This is my darling Chase. You may all now stare and comment on how lucky I am."

"Aye, she's far too pretty for the likes of you!" Grollo himself whooped from behind the counter.

Laughter echoed throughout the bar.

"Old Grollo has a point there! How'd such a pretty little thing end up captured by an arrogant git like you?!"

The teasing was all in good fun, and everyone was happy to meet Chase as well as the others. Sniggers were poured freely for all of them, and they soon felt comfortable and happy with the regulars of the pub.

It was a cozy place, and everyone felt great. The vacation was just what they all needed.

* * *

Spader and Chase walked along the beach on the farthest side of the island. It was now almost midnight, and they had the beach all to themselves.

They walked in silence, hand in hand, merely listening to the pleasant sound of the waves against the soft sand. Unlike the beaches on Second Earth, this one was clean and undisturbed. It was a welcome relief, and offered a glimpse at what conservation and clean-ups could do.

"Honey...this was a great day. Thank you so much." Chase whispered, kissing Spader's cheek.

The Cloran blushed slightly. "It was my pleasure, love. I wanted to give you the best time I could, show ya' what my home's all about. We're a peaceful people, and we love life."

"I can see where you got it from. I wish Second Earth was like this..." Chase sighed. "I wish Neeanyah was like this. We're always fighting someone back home. Arrogance and pride, greed and power hunger....they corrupt the rich. My mother was one of the few exceptions, my dad said."

"We can change it, Chase. I promise to help heal your home." Spader pulled her into his arms as they stopped.

Chase willingly snuggled her face into his neck, relishing the warmth and the slight smell of salt that never left his ocean-bathed hair. She appreciated that he was slightly taller than her, because it allowed her this tender access.

"Spader?" she whispered into his neck.

"Yes darling?" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you."

Spader leaned back and tilted her face upwards. He leaned down into her ear and whispered "I love you too.", then nipped at her earlobe before kissing a trail down her neck. After eliciting a shiver from her, he planted a kiss on her lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but as he tried to pull away, Chase wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, gently licking his lower lip.

Melding into this deeper kiss, Spader slid his lips apart and allowed her to kiss him fully. They didn't battle for dominance, merely took turns letting their tongues explore one another's mouths. It was a kiss neither of them had felt before, having never been in a serious relationship. But they both decided quickly that they thoroughly enjoyed it.

It was a perfect ending to a perfect evening: making out on the beach with the scent of the fresh surf and the sounds of the lolling waves behind them. As they continued their hot and heavy kissing, they had no idea of the darkness that was soon to follow.

From a low outcropping of stones on the edge of the breakwater, a lone raven angrily flew off into the night.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

That's that for this round. The next multiple part chapter, Chapter 17, is up next. Just a warning, as I edit the earlier crap chapters, I'll be shuffling chapters again. Just a warning.


	20. Chapter 17: Ashes To Ashes Part 1

_**A/N**_

Hello again guys. I'm posting this rather quickly, since TPA is still down. As long as TPA stays down, this is the only place to read DD. I may end up saving chapter 19 for awhile though, to be kind to my TPA readers. Hopefully the issue is sorted out quickly, and the site goes back online in a day or so. Fingers crossed, loves!

As per usual, I don't own Pendragon. T_T

This chapter was combined into 2 parts rather than the 4 parts I had it in to start with. So yay! Less chapters to the chapter count. Huzzah! Onwards to chapter 17.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Ashes To Ashes... Part 1_

A lone man bowed his head at the Faar mausoleum. His blonde mane fluttered about his shoulders in the early morning breeze. It was silent. The still waves were just slightly golden-tipped from the cresting sun.

It was a day for change.

Saint Dane, in the form of Zy Roder, was on his knees before the grave of Press Tilton. His lips moved steadily as he silently mouthed off traditional Neeanyahn prayers.

As he concluded his prayers, he stood. He closed the 5 inch gap between himself and the grave marker on the wall, and pressed his lips to the smooth marble. After stepping back once more, Saint Dane made the mark of the cross over his chest, and bowed his head. He turned, and stepped away from the monument.

Now once more full attuned to the role of pirate captain Zy Roder, Saint Dane boarded his ship and began issuing orders. "Pull out men, we're going back to the southern side of Marchun."

Immediately after setting sail, he went swiftly to his captain's quarters and began to prepare.

He removed all his weapons, and stripped off his clothing. He stepped to the washing pitcher in the corner, and picked up the cloth, then washed himself, reciting prayers as he did so.

Whether in the Guard or not, the small sliver of Daniel Ravencroft beneath the masque of Saint Dane still followed the rites associated with a life-changing event.

"Press my old friend...today I step towards my ultimate goal. I will undo the brainwashing of your wicked words. I will liberate my daughter from your teachings. Today she learns the truth of your treachery..." he murmured, tugging on his Cloran clothing once more.

He lit a thin white candle, and set it on the table before him.

"And in the wake of truth, justice shall prevail..." he whispered, then blew out the candle.

He then sat in silence on his bunk, eyes closed as he cleared his mind.

It was his time to strike. Soon, the truth would be revealed.

_"Soon my child...daddy will be there soon."_

* * *

Bobby opened his eyes slowly, still caught halfway between sleep and wakefulness. He rubbed the morning dust from the corners of his eyes, and was suddenly aware of the heaviness across his stomach. Confused, he looked down and saw the still-sleeping Chase lying across him.

He sat up slightly, not wanting to disturb her, and looked around. Snuggled against Chase with his head on her waist was Spader. Lying across Bobby's legs was Leila. Close by, Patrick leaned against the edge of the couch, gentle breathing indicating he was still asleep.

Gunny and Loor sat at the nearby table, drinking coffee. They both had large smiles on their faces.

"You look like a child there, Pendragon." Loor teased, sipping her coffee.

Bobby gave a lopsided grin, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

It was their third and final day on Cloral. After quite a few rousing games of cards the night before, the teens had fallen asleep on each other like a pile of puppies cuddled for warmth. It seemed that everyone had chosen Bobby as the most comfortable.

Gunny chuckled softly as he looked over them. "You're gonna be sore as all get out when they finally do wake up, kiddo." he observed, pouring himself a new cup.

After a few more minutes, Chase began to stir.

"Wha' hapn'n?" she slurred, pushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her eyes like a small child.

"Morning princess." Gunny raised his coffee cup to Chase before sipping it again.

Chase looked down and saw her sister and boyfriend still out cold, then looked up at her cousin. "Mornin' Bobby." she mumbled happily. "You're comfy." she added, hugging him around the waist. She had always been known to act very childlike and affectionate when waking from a peaceful sleep, and this was no exception.

Bobby blushed slightly. Cousin or not, Chase was still a girl, and while he may have been confident back on Second Earth, girls were like a foreign language to him. "Thanks." he replied simply, hugging her back.

Spader shifted from Chase's waist upwards, his head landing on her chest. This shift in pressure was slightly painful for her, and after a quiet "ouch", she smacked Spader in the back of the head.

"Get offa me ya big lug!" she huffed, pushing his head as he woke up abruptly.

"What's the do, mate?" he asked, turning his face.

Chase's eyes widened, and it was her turn to blush - Spader's face was now buried in her chest.

After a rather undignified, girlish squeak, Chase jumped back, landing on Bobby's lap and hitting her sister in the head with her knee.

Leila sat bolt upright and tagged Chase in the leg. "Watch it! You're already freakishly tall, you don't have to go trying to knock the rest of us back 3 inches!" she grumbled.

Chase rubbed her now-sore leg as Spader grinned, utterly content after where his face had been.

Gunny gave a deep, hearty laugh at their antics, and Loor chuckled softly, brown eyes sparkling.

After waking Patrick and eating breakfast, the group sat around the table in the dining room, taking in the sunrise.

"We should leave soon, mates. I want to catch the first skimmer ferry to Faar." Spader stated softly.

Everyone was silent. Today, their final day on Cloral, they were to visit the place where Press had been laid to rest. It would be emotional to be sure. All of them assembled had their lives changed by the Wild Man, and all of them missed him greatly.

Silent glances passed between them, along with small, reassuring smiles.

It was going to be a very emotional day, to be sure.

* * *

"Press...we've got trouble..." Jo Spader was not at all his cheery self as he studied the events unfolding before him.

Press leaned over his old friend's shoulder and looked as well.

"Shit..." he whispered, despite trying to not curse. He wasn't one for cursing much in his later days. Having two young daughters to raise properly practically eliminated explicit verbiage from his vocabulary.

This however, was proper occasion to gain his full command of expletives once more.

"We have to stop him! They aren't ready for his twisted version of the truth!" Jo exclaimed, urgently jumping from his chair and turning to the door.

Press was silent. He continued to stare into the looking glass, transfixed by what he saw. While Saint Dane moved about as Zy Roder, Press noticed the look in his eyes.

"Jo...I can save him. I can see him in those eyes. My Daniel is still alive inside of that monster..." he whispered.

Jo put a comforting hand on Press' shoulder. "Press. It isn't our fight anymore. It belongs to our kids. And that is not Danny anymore. That's Saint Dane."

"But Jo - "

"No Press. Danny's gone. He's not coming back to us." Jo looked into Press' eyes, trying to reason with him.

Press closed his eyes as though in pain. He was silent a moment, then cast a glance back at the image of Daniel as Zy Roder. "We need to go report on this. Maybe we can do something to help our kids deal with this."

The two men made their way away from the viewing room, though the image of Daniel's eyes burned inside Press' heart.

* * *

The teens and their guardians disembarked by the mausoleum gates, silent and somber.

Spader led them to the wall where the monuments to the great Faarian leaders of the past stood. The sun was rising steadily, casting shadows on the ground.

As Chase and Leila approached their late adopted father's grave, one such shadow washed over them, effectively mirroring their moods.

This was the place where the man they loved so much had finally been laid to rest. They reached the wall, where Press' name was etched into the smooth, salt-and-pepper marble. Each sister lay a hand on the stone, touching the name they shared, which was now the only tie to their hero they possessed. Bound in surname, the Tilton sisters stood here before the mark that remained of the man, wishing for anything they could speak with him for a moment.

The loss of a loved one can be all-consuming. For Leila and Chase, it had been and still was.

Similar though the sisters were, one simple fundamental difference in their personalities could be summed up neatly in regards to the death of their father. Leila wanted justice. Chase wanted revenge. Leila wanted Saint Dane caught. Chase wanted Saint Dane dead. While the sisters hardly ever spoke on the matter, both were aware of the standpoint of the other, and both still felt the other was wrong.

For Leila, having known her mother and her mother's views, it was a simple matter. Death does not make recompense for death - that was the philosophy of her late mother Kaliska. Leila held fast to that idea, determined to live as her mother would have. Love and forgiveness for all was the key to everything. To her, it was more punishment to detain him for the rest of his days, and make Saint Dane live on in shame.

For Chase, it was not that simple. While Leila too had lost parents at the hand of the Demon Traveler, Chase had not only lost her birth parents, she now had lost the closest thing to a parent she had ever known. Chase had always been more emotionally driven than her logical sister. This matter was no different. She felt that to allow Saint Dane to live after his crimes was unthinkable. To the younger Tilton girl, Saint Dane would never taste of justice unless it came delivered by a messenger of tempered steel. He was the cause of all her troubles in life. She knew of her mother and father through stories only, tales of a peace-loving mother who dedicated her life to equality and justice for all, and an honor-driven father whose passion for life was only matched by his skill with a blade in terms of sheer power.

"We miss you dad..." Leila whispered, closing her eyes as she touched the stone. She placed a hand on Chase's shoulder without looking, sensing where she stood.

Chase was silent. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the Demon Traveler. _"I promise you dad...I will bring down the Demon, or I will die trying. There's no turning back now. None..." _she thought to herself.

Spader and Bobby stepped forward and wrapped both girls in a group-hug.

Gunny came forward as well, and tipped his hat to Press' grave.

When the hug broke, Loor came to stand by Bobby's side. "Your Uncle would be proud of you, Pendragon." she whispered to him as the others spoke quietly amongst themselves.

Bobby turned to her curiously. "For what? I managed to let Kasha die, lost Veelox, and let my anger get me in trouble...Uncle Press has nothing to be proud of me for anymore..."

"Do not say such things. I knew your Uncle for many years, and he was not that kind of man. I know in my heart that he is as proud of you as my mother is of me. We have begun to act like true warriors, Pendragon. Take pride in this." Loor's eyes burned with a quiet fire that startled Bobby.

He had never noticed when her eyes became so intense. Or so beautiful.

He gulped and nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks Loor."

Spader stood straight, eyes lowered, tears dripping down his cheeks. His girlfriend took his arm and snuggled against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Vo...I forgive you. It's ok." she whispered softly.

"I know you forgive me, lovey. But I don't know that I can ever forgive myself..." he replied.

After about a half hour of paying final dues, it was time to leave.

Patrick smiled and tapped the grave marker. "We miss you, Wild Man. Thanks for the fun times."

The others nodded.

Chase and Leila wiped away tears.

"Dad...we're going to end this stupid war. I swear." Chase leaned forward and kissed the grave.

The team departed for the ferry, ready to go back to Second Earth. It was not easy to say goodbye to their fallen hero once more, but they did so in the hopes of carrying on the fight for Halla in his place.

* * *

"Captain Roder! We are ready to land, sir. What are your orders?" a crewman called from the upper deck.

Saint Dane stood proud and tall at the door to his cabin. His moment was fast at hand. Soon, so very soon, he would be reunited with his precious little girl.

"You men may depart after I go ashore. Lay low at the hideout. I will return when I am finished." he instructed.

* * *

Minutes later, he strode off the ship onto the docks of Marchun. Not long after disembarking, he ducked into an alley and transformed into his second-favorite form, the raven.

He now took to the skies, setting off for the flume.

* * *

After arriving at the flume, he flew upwards to the roof of the large cavern. Landing on a small outcropping, he transformed back into his natural human form, and rung out his silken black mane. Closing his eyes, he began to chant in Neeanyahn. The surrounding area began to warp as the cavern decreased in height, stretching and expanding width-wise to the size of a small house. The water disappeared, melding into the solid rock floor that now came into place. The cavern was dimly lit with light blue stones set into the walls at various junctions. Where there had once been a narrow channel, a rocky hallway now extended. When the Travelers arrived at the flume, they would see a much different place than what they were used to.

Satisfied, Saint Dane jumped down from his outcropping, which now stood just four feet off the ground.

"It is in fate's hands now..." he called out, laughing as he turned on his heel and strode to the flume itself, which glittered with a slightly blue tint. The five-pointed star above the flume was now red.

The Demon Saint had made his move. He cleared his mind, and sat down to wait.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean there's nothing we can do!" Press roared.

"Commander Tilton, behave yourself!" an elderly man chided the former Lead Traveler.

"All due respect sir, but those are my children! There is no telling what this could do to them! They may not be mine by blood and birth, but they are just as much my children as Vo is Jo's." Press angrily replied.

"Press...it is not our place to interfere, lest we tamper with the prophecy and alter the outcome! We are forbidden to influence the life of the Chosen One now that it is her time to stand on her own. If we do, everything we have fought for all these years will be for naught!" another person, a woman this time, not much older than Press, stated.

Jo put a hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly, then addressed the two who had spoken. "My peers, please understand our plight. We are two fathers separated from the most precious treasures in our world. We are fearful that Saint Dane will cause them physical harm. Please; is there nothing we can do to help them?"

"He will not harm his own child. No matter how deeply twisted, I refuse to believe he would injure her enough to be fatal. I cannot guarantee she or the others will be unscathed, but they are in no danger of losing their lives." Another younger man assured them.

Press looked helplessly at the faces of the men and women before him. "Very well...excuse me."

He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, chin held high with dignity as he did so. Jo excused himself as well and followed behind his former Lead.

"Press, all we can do is pray and keep our faith in them. They will be ok, we have to believe that."

Press pushed open the door to his room, and walked in, saying nothing.

Jo followed behind and closed the door, sitting in the chair by the bed as Press threw himself onto the mattress.

"Press?"

"She'll never forgive me..." Press whispered, hand over his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied to her. I lied to both of them. They both think that Danny's dead, that he killed Chase's father. Chase will never forgive me for keeping this from her. She grew up hating Saint Dane - now she will know that the father she revered as a little girl is the same monster I've been training her to fight. How can any child be expected to handle that?"

Jo was silent. Moments later, Press continued.

"What will she do when she finds out that the Demon is the Saint? The man she loved so much through my stories and memories is the same man she has to fight. Why didn't I tell her the truth years ago? Was I afraid that she would love me less? Was it selfishness? Why did I not foresee this? Was I stupid enough to think she would not learn the truth someday? Or did I underestimate Daniel and overestimate myself? I just don't know anymore. What if everything I did as the Lead Traveler was wrong? What then? How am I to deal with that knowledge? My little girl will be in pain, it will be all my fault, she will not trust my teachings - and I will have no way to make amends." Press punched his pillow in agony, angry that he was no longer able to do what he loved most - help people.

"Press...all we can do is have faith. That's the fate of those of us who have been called back early - unable to truly touch the lives of those we left behind, as much as we wish we could. Realistically, we knew this moment was coming for years, we just didn't want to admit it to ourselves." Jo pulled his legs up into the chair, wrapping his arms around them and setting his chin on his knee. He looked much younger than his 40-something years as he smiled sadly at his friend.

The Wild Man sighed heavily. "Dammit I was an idiot..." he mumbled, running his hands through his mid-length brown hair. In the months since his death, he had let it grow out again, almost to ponytail length once more.

"We both were, mate. But now it's time for the kids to step up and carry on for us."

The two men sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

The game was only just beginning. Press and Jo could only hope and pray that in the wake of this blaze, there would be a second half to the match between Travelers old and new.


	21. Chapter 17: Ashes To Ashes Part 2

_**A/N:**_

Wotcher, mates. Chase 'ere. Good to see ya. Here's the second half of Chapter 17 for ya, ready to read and happily awaiting your perusal.

Not much to say as I pass the time. Finals are coming up, so it's a good thing I'm giving you something to read now!

Onwards to the next part of the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Ashes To Ashes... part 2 _

The team of Travelers rode back to the flume on the same skimmers that had first taken them into Cloral. As they approached their destination, a strange sensation took over them, leaving them all shivering mildly.

Chase rubbed her arms and looked up. The sun was shining brightly, and the air was warm and pleasant. She didn't understand why she felt slightly cold. A look around showed her fellow Travelers were equally confused.

"Something is wrong..." Leila voiced what they all felt. She locked eyes with her sister, and nodded. They were both thinking the same thing: this had something to do with Saint Dane.

They drew closer to the caves and caverns where the flume was hidden, and Spader and Bobby killed the engine on both skimmers. The team was stunned.

"Where'd the water go?!" Spader asked incredulously. He and the others stared at a long stone corridor protruding where a narrow channel was supposed to mark the swimming entrance to the flume.

The flume had changed, and they knew right away that their hunch was correct - this was indeed the work of the Demon. He had altered the flume, and no one knew what they would find inside.

It was Chase who made up her mind first. Narrowing her eyes, she hopped from the skimmer to the walkway. "Come on." she growled, gritting her teeth.

Bobby shivered from the intensity of her blue eyes. Of all of them, only Chase and Leila had never been face to face with Saint Dane. This was to be their first encounter with him, the man who had slain their families.

Leila followed after her sister, jaw set. She was ready for this, but was worried for her emotional sister.

The others disembarked as well, and made their way down the walkway together.

"Everyone, stay together and stay cool. We all know how tricky Saint Dane can be. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Bobby stated firmly. He stepped into his role as lead Traveler quickly, hoping that the bad feeling in his gut could be ignored or avoided if at all possible.

Everyone nodded their agreement except for Chase.

_"This is my chance for you, dad."_ Chase's mind drifted to Press. _"And for you, mama and papa." _she thought of her birth mother and father, the wonderful people she had never truly gotten to know.

After walking along the path for a few minutes, it grew dim and hazy. A soft blue glow emanated from stones set in the wall as they arrived in the main cavern of the flume.

It was nothing at all like it should have been. The eerie blue glow from the flume and the dark amber of the star made everyone uneasy. Did Saint Dane have the power to alter the flumes now as well? If he could change this physical nature of the flume gateway, then could he also change the flume itself? What if he had somehow altered the flume to take them to a strange type of purgatory? What if he had connected the worlds? How was he able to do such things in the first place? These unanswered questions mocked the Travelers as they stood together in silence before the flume.

"My dear little friends...so kind of you to join me on this special day!" came the deep, dramatic drawl from the right. Everyone's heads turned to the side to watch as the form of Zy Roder approached lazily, walking in a haughty strut that was reminiscent of a hunter stalking its prey.

Chase shifted backwards into Spader's arms. Spader tightened his arms around her waist, holding her protectively, as if to shield her from her own emotions.

"What have you done this time?" Bobby asked him angrily.

Saint Dane merely smirked. "My dear boy, is it so hard to believe that even I take a day off? Too much work is bad for the heart, you know." He stopped about six feet away from the Travelers.

"Cut the crap and start talking." Leila glared daggers at Saint Dane as she spoke.

Saint Dane turned to meet her gaze. "Well well...little Kaliska Avarosco...I haven't seen you since you were four years old. You do remember me, of course. I came to speak with your mother while you were in the woods once."

Leila was now seething - she had been old enough to remember when he had come and killed her mother. Bobby laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her from lunging towards the Demon.

"What do you want, Saint Dane?" Patrick asked calmly, putting a hand on both Bobby and Leila's shoulders. Gunny and Loor stood just to the left of the pair, ready to strike at any quigs the Demon Traveler may have had.

He turned his cerulean gaze to Chase and Spader. His eyes lost their mirthful sparkle, and he looked more serious than anyone could ever remember seeing him. "I came for this girl." he said softly.

Chase stood in Spader's arms, unable to move under his icy blue stare.

Everyone looked puzzled as Saint Dane closed the distance between them another three feet. "Hello Chastity."

"I don't know how you know that, but don't call me that! Only my family is allowed that privelage!" Chase snapped, gritting her teeth and almost growling at him like an animal.

The others around her -with the exception of Leila, who already had known her sister's full name - were surprised.

Saint Dane looked at her, and his eyes lost their hardened edge, turning soft. "Can't I call you that? As I recall, it was my choice for you..." he gazed sorrowfully at her, almost looking like a different person.

Chase really did growl at this statement. "Shut up! My father named me, you bastard! You know, the man you killed!?"

At this, the Demon's eyes once more took on a mirthful sparkle. "I had hoped you would be a bit smarter my dear." He stepped forward once more, now only a foot away from her, almost nose to nose. He closed his eyes, and was enveloped in silvery-blue light. His form changed; his blonde hair turned ebony and lengthened, and his frame became muscled but thin, like a dancer's or swordsman's build. He stepped back a half foot so that everyone could see him.

Chase, who had been struggling against Spader's arms to step forward and throw a punch at the Demon, now froze. Before her stood a man whom she had only seen in pictures and her own dreams. It was jarring to say the least.

Saint Dane smiled as recognition of the form resonated in Chase's eyes. "So he hasn't kept me out of your heart, has he? I'm shocked that bastard Press allowed you to know of me at all."

"No...I'm not falling for this shit..." Chase whispered, throat dry.

"Chastity, there's an easy way to find out. Use your powers, darling. You can tell if I am sincere, if this is my true form." Saint Dane's eyes changed once more, and he looked almost eager.

Chase looked the Demon in the eyes, and felt sick. His eyes were certainly the same rare blue shade as her own. She recalled everyone telling her that no matter the form he took, his eyes never changed. There was a good chance that was indeed his true natural eye color. She shook her head, dismissing the thought as quickly as it came.

"Powers? What powers?" Bobby asked, confusion etched on his face.

"It's hard to explain. I can...well, sometimes, when dealing with strong enough emotions, I can tell if someone is lying or not. If this is his true form, I should be able to tell." Chase answered her cousin, eyes never moving from Saint Dane.

The others were quiet.

Chase looked into his eyes once more, this time focusing her powers and drawing them to her heart. Her eyes glowed with a slight purple tint, and she concentrated hard.

Suddenly, she gasped as though she had been wounded, and jumped backwards into Spader, panting for air.

"Chase!" Patrick stepped over from Leila and Bobby to check on her, feeling her pulse and checking her breathing.

"I'm fine..." she gasped out, standing straight again. She was dizzy, and certainly felt ill.

"You can tell from her reaction that I am being truthful. This is what I really look like." Saint Dane grinned like a cat that had captured a particularly tricky mouse.

Chase had tears forming in her eyes, but would not let them fall. "Have some respect for the dead and cease this." she glared daggers at Saint Dane, spitting her words with pure malice.

"You know the truth. You are fearful of it, but you know it." he whispered, stepping up to her once more. He looked down at her, eyes flickering from triumphant to pained as he did so.

Bobby looked around from face to face, utterly confused. "Okay, I'm so lost. What the hell is going on here?!"

"Saint Dane is implying that he is Chase's father, Pendragon." Loor stated simply.

With the words finally out and lingering in the air, time seemed to stop. Chase winced as though she had been hit, Leila hissed, Bobby, Patrick, and Gunny seemed stunned, Spader resembled a ghost, and Loor was icy.

"I am not implying. I am directly stating." Saint Dane whispered with a slight smirk. He turned to Chase once more. "You know it. Even if you will not admit it, you can feel it. Your hair and eyes - mine. Your build - mine. Your Amorphara - also mine. You favor the wolf and the raven just as I do. I am - "

"No! You are not my father! He was a good man! He was honorable, loyal, a good Traveler, my adopted dad's best friend! You are nothing like him! There's no fucking way! I don't care if you do look like me, you're not him! My father was Daniel Ravencroft - the Blade Saint!" Chase was now shaking.

She gasped at her own words. "The Blade....Saint....Daniel..." she whispered hoarsely.

The pieces connected in her mind, and suddenly, the full truth hit her.

"Press called me Danny." Saint Dane stated softly.

Chase was numb.

"My father...is dead..." she repeated, the words sounding hollow even to her ears.

The group's minds reeled at this potential revelation. Trust, relationships - even lives - rested on the truth of the matter.

Saint Dane looked slightly angered for the first time. He narrowed his eyes, and suddenly gripped Chase's arm. He pulled her out of Spader's arms and held her by the wrist before him, backing up four steps as he did so.

"Let me tell you a little story. Thirteen years ago, there was a relatively cheerful, carefree man named Daniel. He was the Traveler for Neeanyah, a high-ranking member of the Council Guard, and his skill with a sword earned him the nickname Blade Saint. Daniel was married to a wonderful, sweet and kind noblewoman, and he had a beautiful little girl who looked just like him. Daniel had a best friend named Press. The two were closer than brothers, bound by duty and by the deepest love and respect. One day, Press betrayed Daniel, and as a result, Daniel's beautiful wife was killed, and for years, he was led to believe his little girl had died too." his grip tightened on Chase's arm as he continued.

"It turns out, that backstabbing bastard actually kidnapped Daniel's precious daughter, and brainwashed her, indoctrining her against her true father and keeping her away from her true blood. Press continued to live on with the blood of his old friend's wife on his hands, all the while trying to spill Daniel's as well. Only Daniel was no longer Daniel - he was now something greater and far more terrible than he had been before. Daniel swore justice would be served. So finally, after over a decade of isolation and betrayal, Daniel managed to kill the son of a bitch."

Chase winced at this statement, feeling her heart begin to ache beneath her breast at his words.

"So you see, Daniel had every right in the world to be just a little pissed off. And it turns out, on that fateful day almost 14 years ago, the man known as Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft did die in a manner of speaking. And in his place rose the one who would not only become Halla's savior and ruler, but the one who would eliminate Press Tilton, who was guilty of the ultimate crime - betrayal of the ones you love."

He used one hand to roughly grab Chase by the chin and force her to look him in the eyes.

"I am Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft - the Saint of Retribution and Vengeance - Saint Dane. The precious little girl is you, Chastity. Whether you like it or not, no matter what that traitorous fool has told you, you are MY little girl - a Ravencroft, and my heir." he spoke with a calm fury that was threatening to scald her. His power washed over her own and nearly drowned her in pure energy, like a crackling, raging beast of pure essence. He leaned close to her, and offered one more sentence in a husky whisper that would burn itself into the memories of all assembled.

"Whether you like it or not, you are MY child. I am the Saint of Sinners - and I am your father."

* * *

Shara giggled like a young girl, clapping her hands together in glee. She could almost taste the pain in Chase's heart and feel the literal breaking of her spirit. Her own blood was the enemy - she would almost certainly be cast in doubt by her friends and her little love. Shara was ecstatic - the little brat was no longer a threat.

"Perhaps in her grief she will decide to join her dear mother in the afterlife!" the Wraith Queen shivered with pleasure at the thought. With Chase out of the way, Daniel would no longer have any tie to his past, leaving him free for Shara to ensnare. She was determined to have her Wraith King beside her to rule Halla.

"Milady Korlaine, your orders?" A knight in ebony armor bowed low before his mistress.

"Prepare a grand feast. Secure the outer borders of the palace and enforce the shielding charm. Also, ensure that the east wing is cleared out entirely after dinner. Lord Daniel and I are not to be disturbed." she grinned wickedly, already eager to entwine her body with Daniel's.

She dismissed the knight, and turned back to her scrying glass, eager to see Chase's reaction.

* * *

Press felt sick. He gripped the edges of the basin before him so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His face went pale, and tears glazed his eyes. This was no longer the cheery, tough Lead Traveler - this was a broken man.

Jo closed his eyes tightly, and lay a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The two of them had just witnessed something they had hoped would never pass. They had wanted to protect their children. They had just failed miserably.

Failure was not something that Press Tilton took kindly to. He had never tasted defeat, only setbacks. An eternally positive mindset had allowed him to overcome anything in his path, and he has instilled that mindset in his children.

But this was something that no mere positive thinking could hope to stand to. And while the master of looking on the bright side still felt things would be alright, he couldn't help but feel that this was his ultimate mistake.

"Danny..." Press whispered, closing his eyes. The image of Daniel's face, handsome features twisted in anger, burned against his eyes. Press had seen the hatred on his old friend's face when he spoke of his death, had felt the malice towards him, and heard his damning words. Press was not used to being thought of as the villain.

Would his daughters believe Daniel's version of events? Would sisters be divided over genetics and a sense of fillial piety? Could Chase forgive him for not telling her the truth, or would she cast away her duty to Halla?

"Press, stop torturing yourself. We can't know any of the answers yet..." Jo tired to console his friend, almost reading his mind and following the myriad whirl of thought and feeling.

Press steeled his resolve and nodded to Jo, opening his eyes and wiping away tears.

"Turn your eyes to your little girls - see how strong they can be." Jo nodded firmly, and turned back to the events unfolding, as Press did the same, prayers left unsaid upon his lips.

* * *

"_I am the Saint of Sinners - and I am your father." _

The words echoed through everyone's ears, a haunting melody of darkest tone.

Bobby was dumbstruck. His own cousin, Saint Dane's _daughter_? How could that be? Doubt clouded his mind as he began to think. Had Chase known this entire time? Was she merely acting, even now? Had she been working for her father the entire time? How could his Uncle have raised her knowing the truth? Perhaps this Chase was not the real Chase - perhaps his cousin as he knew her was all just another pretty, packaged lie.

He looked to Chase, and instantly felt ashamed of himself. She was shaking, and the look in her eyes was one of pure pain and complete agony. She looked as though she wanted nothing more than death's embrace - to imagine her as anything but an innocent in this affair was shameful.

Chase let the tears slide down her pale cheeks without a thought to check them. She looked into the eyes of their mutual enemy - the Demon Saint - and saw things she had never dreamed of within them.

"Papa..." she whispered, unable to say anything more.

"Join me, darling. We can rebuild our family, rule over a strong, combined Halla. No more seperation, no more fighting. I'll even let your little boyfriend live, and you can be the princess you deserve to be." Saint Dane whispered, letting his hand fall from her chin and smiling softly at her.

The young girl had to admit, it sounded like a damn good idea at the moment.

This was the man she had prayed for and idolized as a young child. The man known as Daniel Ravencroft had always been her hero. The man before her - the very same man - was a heartless killer who wanted to destroy all that ever was in order to rule it for himself. Or did he? Had Press been the evil one all along? Were they all just being played? As Chase wrestled with her thoughts, something deep in her heart stirred, and a voice crossed through her mind.

_"This is not the way it was meant to be..." _

She blinked rapidly, as though she had been sitting in the dark and had just emerged into the light. Shaking her head, she stepped back from her father.

"You're my father in blood alone! You've been alive all these years and never once came for me!" she growled.

Leila sighed with relief - for a moment, she was almost certain her emotional younger sister would fall to Saint Dane's words. Chase was by no means an idiot, but she was a creature of emotion over reason, this Leila knew for certain.

Saint Dane narrowed his eyes, smile dropping swiftly from his face. "I thought you were dead!" he replied. curtly.

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us, you traitorous bastard!" she snarled.

"I told you, it was that two-timing Tilton who started this! It is his fault your mother is dead! His fault that I never knew you as a child, his fault that everything that could have been can now never be!" he reached for her as he spoke.

Chase gathered her strength and pushed him away from her. "NO! Press was a good man! You're wrong! Don't talk about my father that way!"

"He is not your father!" Saint Dane's eyes began to glow brighter with rage.

"He was more of a father to me than you could ever hope to be!" Chase clenched her fists tightly.

Saint Dane said nothing. All was silent for a few moments, until the sound of growling could be heard behind the group of Travelers.

"Wolf quigs!" Leila cried out, dragging Bobby to the side as one lunged for him. Everyone's heads whipped around, giving Saint Dane time to make for the flume.

Chase turned back in time to see her father trying to leave. "No you don't! We're settling this now!" she ran off after him, only to be forced backwards by a thrust of his hand. He had lashed out at her with his aura.

"Think of my words, Chastity. This will not be the final time we meet - not by a long shot." he hissed, stepping into the flume. The portal erupted in a blaze of fire as he left, then turned back to it's original appearance.

The wolf quigs circled the group, and began to rush in for the attack.

As the quigs closed in, Chase closed her eyes and threw out her arms.

"Nesera'tiempa'fria!" she called out.

A golden circle was etched into the ground around them. A shower of silver dust covered everything outside of the circle, freezing the quigs in their place.

"Let's go, I can't hold this for very long!" Chase grit her teeth, trying not to scream at the effort of holding the spell.

The others quickly moved towards the flume. Bobby activated it for Second Earth, and made the others go before him. He stood with Spader at the mouth of the flume, waiting for Chase.

A moment later, she dropped her arms, and fell to her knees, exhausted with the effort of holding a complex spell that she could not use very well.

Spader, eyes blank, rushed in and picked up his girlfriend. Holding her in his arms, he entered the flume, with Bobby just behind him.

The current Lead Traveler looked back on the flume entrance, which was now reverting to it's original watery state, and wondered what the results of this confession would be.

He wondered as they journeyed home if his family of friends would ever be the same again.

* * *


	22. Chapter 18: Under A New Light

_Chapter 18: Under A New Light_

Sorrow, anger and loathing consumed Saint Dane as he soaked in a hot bath. It had been one week since his confession to his daughter, where he had suffered the rejection and mistrust of his only child.

He had to credit Press - the bastard traitor had brainwashed her well.

"What to do next?" he wondered aloud, lifting himself from the edges of the bath. His well-toned arms flexed as he lifted his body from the water, hair plastered over his back like inky silk, shining as water dripped down his back.

"You're even more gorgeous when you're wet, Daniel." Shara purred.

Saint Dane turned to face her, unabashed by his complete nakedness. He merely flicked his eyes over her, then shrugged off her words as he reached for a towel to dry himself.

The witch crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingernails softly down his stomach. "Daniel, you've been sulking ever since you came back. Forget about the little wench and move forward."

He tensed in her arms, resisting the urge to turn and strike her.

"Be silent, woman." he growled.

Shara slid in front of him, pressing herself against his semi-dry body. "Daniel, forget the child! If it is love you seek, let me provide it for you." she simpered, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

_"If it is love you seek..."_

The words echoed in his ears, sounding so familiar that his breath caught momentarily. Sweet golden brown eyes and a cascade of golden curls swirled before his eyes, and a honey-silk voice rang through his ears.

_"Eidra..." _he thought to himself. For the first time in ages, he allowed himself to remember his wife. Daniel Ravencroft came clawing and gasping to the surface of the Saint Dane facade. Daniel was not a man who cheated on his wife, dead or not. With a growl, he shoved Shara away, making her hit the floor.

Stunned, Shara merely stared at him, mouth agape.

Inside his mind, Daniel wrestled with himself and the identity he had taken on. Who was truly the master of this mind? Was it a two-way split, or was he the monster?

Confused, Daniel stormed from the room with the towel wrapped around his waist, leaving a fearful Shara to tend to herself.

* * *

The Isayer forest was darker than usual that night.

Corinthe moved swiftly through the outskirts of the woods, soon making his way into the heart of the thick brush that marked the area.

Something had changed – he was sure of it.

The sorrow and agony radiating from this area was thick and full-bodied, leaving a sickly coat to his aura as he made his way through.

He had to check on things, and be sure that what he was feeling was not what he feared.

The elder guard neared the clearing he had been searching for. With a shaking hand, he brushed away the last of the foliage, and stepped into the middle of the woods.

Before him stood the grave of Eidra and Chastity Ravencroft. He marked the cross over his heart, and nearly ran to the stone.

Upon reaching the marble, he froze.

"No…" he whispered to himself. Forcing his legs to push on, he knelt before the stone, and searched frantically with his hands.

Moments later, he raised his right hand in a trembling fist. From his hand dangled the tattered remains of a gold and white ribbon.

Fear overtook him.

"So it has indeed come to pass…" he mused, fighting hard to avoid trembling. Standing, he examined the ribbon closely.

It was as he feared. The worst case scenario had just occurred.

Turning in the direction from which he had come, he took off into the night at a full sprint. Moving far faster than his years should have allowed, he leapt over fallen branches and gnarled roots, set upon his destination.

If there was to be time to counter-act what had occurred, he had to make haste.

* * *

_Darkness. _

"_Chastity…come home, child." _The voice echoed to her.

Chase lay asleep in her bed. She had passed out upon returning home, exhausted from the effort of shielding the others and her emotional trauma.

In her sleep, she dreamed of many things – of her father, of her life to date, of what it meant to truly love.

_A nightmare overtook her. In her sleep, she ran from a cloaked and hooded figure. Around her lay the bodies of those she loved. She reached the end of a long hall, and was frozen in place as the killer drew near. _

_Just before the sword of the murderer pierced her flesh, the hood fell back. _

_And Chase was face to face with herself._

_She was scared, alone, and weak. Fragile. She knew she was dreaming, and yet could not wake. The blade pierced through her heart, and in her dream she sputtered on her own blood. _

Chase turned in her bed, sweat dripping down her body as she fought hard to awaken. When she found she could not, she began to cry.

This state of half-consciousness would be the undoing of her sanity – she could just feel it. With a whimper, she wondered why no one was there to help her awaken.

* * *

Spader stood before Chase's bed, watching her fight with herself.

Should he wake her? He wondered to himself if he should.

How could it be that his angel was the child of the demon? Someone so kind-hearted was born of evil. This was the daughter of the man who had ruined his life and killed his own father. How could he be certain she was trustworthy?

She continued to turn in her sleep, whimpering now.

He was confused. He loved her. He knew he loved her.

But her father was the enemy. How could he love the enemy?

She cried in her sleep, hands clutching the sheets.

With confliction in his heart, Spader turned and left the room.

* * *

Bobby turned away from the flume. Loor had just departed for Zadaa, promising to visit soon to check in with him on the current situation.

The new Lead Traveler ran a hand through his hair and wondered what to do.

As he made his way to the living room, Spader crossed his path.

"Hey. How's she doing?" Bobby asked, sitting on the couch.

Spader was silent a moment. "Still sleeping." He replied, sitting as well.

Neither said a word for a moment.

"Can we still trust her?" Bobby asked suddenly, the words out before he could stop them.

"I don't know." Spader stated quietly, eyes down.

The only thing that the two young men had known from the outset of this crazy ordeal was that Saint Dane was the enemy. He threatened all of Halla and had to be stopped. How could he have ever been a normal human with feelings and emotions? How could he have ever been an honorable man with a wife and child?

"It just doesn't make sense. How can someone with so much loyalty and such a sense of pride fall to the dark side of things?" Bobby wondered aloud.

"Sometimes, things so terrible happen that we lose ourselves. Seen it happen to some of the finest police Manhattan had to offer." Gunny answered, standing in the doorway. The older Traveler came into the room to join the boys.

"The two of you aren't being fair to our little princess up there." He gave them both a look of admonishment. "Has she ever given you a reason not to trust her?"

They were silent – she had not.

"You can't hold her accountable for the past that she had nothing to do with." Patrick stated testily, standing in the doorway that Gunny had just been in.

Bobby and Spader were surprised to see the normally mild-mannered librarian looking quite fierce. His brown eyes blazed behind the glasses as he entered the room.

"Patrick, what am I supposed to do?" Bobby defended. "We've all seen Saint Dane do things that shouldn't be possible, like taking over people, changing into them, change flumes and alter the pathways. How are we supposed to trust his daughter?"

"Because I trust her with my life. But then again, I have a brain." Leila growled, walking into the room and striding as fast as her shorter legs would take her. She stood before Bobby and Spader beside Patrick, glaring down at them both.

"I've lived with her my entire life. I can vouch for her for the past 13 and a half years – she's not Saint Dane, and she had no idea that he was her father. Neither one of us did." The Aravillian teen crossed her arms and dared either boy to counter her words.

Bobby thought for a moment. "How can you be sure that you weren't being manipulated by her? How can you be sure that she hasn't joined up with him behind our backs and turned on us? None of us is with her 24 hours a day. How can we be sure?"

Before Leila could fire back, Spader had cut in.

"How do you think I feel, knowing that the girl I love is related to that beast? He killed my old man, mate. My only goal in life is to take him out. Bobby's right – she could have joined him. We all know how much Chase idolizes her father – what's to say she didn't fancy teaming up with him now that she's got the chance? She's a good actor, so who can say for sure we're not all just being tossed under? How can I be sure she isn't pretending to be torn up by this "shock"? How can I be sure she even really loves me?"

Leila growled and turned to face him. Again, before she could act, someone else had stepped in. It was not who she expected.

Patrick had slid in front of her and grabbed Spader by the front of his shirt, then grabbed him roughly and pulled him from the couch. The normally docile librarian shoved Spader into the wall and glared daggers down at him.

"Shut your goddamned mouth, you ungrateful, overly-emotional prat!" he growled.

Gunny and Bobby rushed forward to try and pull Patrick off of Spader.

"That girl has given everything she's got to keep you safe! Have you forgotten that it was her who saved your life on Eelong when you were wounded? What about when we were trying to escape from your home territory just hours ago? If she was untrustworthy, she would have left your sorry arse to die! Or she would have left with the Demon. If she wanted to harm us, she has ample time and place to do so. That she hasn't done it shows that she is genuine. If you can't see how much she loves you, then you don't deserve her. And there are many others who would be able to easily win her over if you continue to mistreat her." Patrick finished with this simple statement, and let go of Spader.

The two Travelers locked eyes once more, fire and venom in both glances. The others in the room missed it, but Spader knew that Patrick's implication regarding the relationship was clear. It was a warning to watch his step with Chase, lest her affections be stolen by someone closer to them than he liked at this moment in time.

Gunny put a comforting hand on Patrick's shoulder to pull the younger teacher away peacefully. He glanced at Spader and shook his head slightly.

Bobby put an arm around Spader's shoulder and held him at bay.

Leila stepped between both parties.

"My dad didn't raise liars. If you call my sister a traitor, you may as well call me one. And you know that of all people, I have more reason to hate Saint Dane than any of you. I saw him come after my mother. Now he's cost me my father, ruined my life, and hurt my sister, who happens to be my best friend. He's fucked with family one too many times, and that's something you don't do to an Aravillian and expect to get away with. If you can trust me, you can trust Chase. If you can't, then we'll do this by ourselves."

With that, she turned and left the room.

The boys glanced around at each other. Patrick left the room first, looking totally unlike himself as they watched his retreating form stalk away.

"Just take some quiet time to think it over, fellas. I'll be making dinner if you need me." Gunny gave both boys a pat on the back and walked to the kitchen.

The boys sat back down on the couch, and remained silent.

* * *

_Chase still tossed in her sleep, violently shaking with the horrors of her visions. Death, destruction, and flame danced in a demonic swirl through her mind. _

_As she struggled against herself, a voice faintly reached out to her. _

"_Chase, come back to us. C'mon, wake up!" it whispered. _

"Chase, wake up. I know you can fight this!" the voice was louder now.

Gasping, she sat upright in her bed. Finally, she was awake and free of the torment. She looked to her left, and saw the source of the voice that had awakened her.

"Oh god Patrick, it was horrible!" she sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands.

Patrick smiled sadly. "I know, sweetie. But it's over now, I'm here. I'm not letting you go, I promise you. You're not alone anymore." He whispered soothingly, shifting over to sit next to her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She shifted over and slid into his lap, snuggling into his arms and burying her face in his chest as she continued to cry, relieved to be awake and have someone who cared beside her. There had been so many things in her dreams that she did not want to face alone.

Patrick held her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering calming words to her. His heart burned with anger towards Spader, who had walked away from her while she lay tormented by dreams. How Spader could have left her in agony like this was unthinkable.

Pushing aside personal feelings, Patrick decided to hold his tongue, and not tell Chase that her love had turned away when she needed him most. He merely held her, and continued to comfort her. No matter what Bobby brought up, Patrick had faith in the Tilton family. He believed in Press' daughters, and would not be swayed.

* * *

"Dammit…" Press cursed under his breathe, unable to contain his anger. He wanted to throttle his nephew, he really did.

"Doesn't he realize he's doing far more harm than good? The boy can never just take things at face value, always has to analyze everything." He grumbled, slumping into his chair angrily. "And your boy is lucky I can't go down there and hit him myself!"

Jo said nothing, merely glared sourly at his old friend.

The two had just watched the fight between the current Travelers. Needless to say, it had not sat well with Press at all. Not only was his judgment as both a father and a Traveler being called into question, his own child was being accused of betrayal. To say he was unhappy was an extreme understatement.

"They'll sort it out quickly. I have faith that the boys will come back to their senses. And if they don't, Chase and Leila are tough enough to force them to trust em'. Let's just be grateful it isn't worse." Jo shrugged his shoulders, having nothing further to add.

"As if this could get any fucking worse…" Press muttered.

A knock at the door broke into the conversation.

"Come in." Press called out, trying to keep the bitterness from his words.

"Commander Tilton, Commander Spader, you've both been summoned by the full Order; something terrible has occurred!" a high-ranking messenger dashed into the room, out of breath and looking fearful as he delivered the summons.

Press jumped to his feet instantly, suddenly all business. "What's happened?"

"The b-barrier sp-spell has been b-broken, sir!" the messenger frantically stammered.

Press and Jo exchanged wide-eyed glances, nodded, and ran full speed out of the room.

"Be more careful with your words next time, mate." Jo hissed.

"Shut up, Jo." Press bit back. They continued on in silence from there.

After a few minutes, they drew upon the main hall. The doors opened before them as they entered, and they made their way into the room.

"You summoned us, your honors?" Press dropped to one knee in a bow.

A woman with long silver hair looked down gravely at him. "The spell has been broken, Commanders. As you recall, when the barrier was placed, we left it under the care of an ally, and granted that ally the ability to activate the flumes via a highly powerful talisman infused with the essence of our auras This would enable him to use the portals and report here to us in the event of an emergency. Master Ayarr of Neeanyah is here to report to us on the state of the barrier spell and to confer with us."

From the far corner of the room, Corinthe stepped forward, looking grim.

* * *

As happy as Press was to see his old friend again, the desperation of the situation ensured that he remained professional and calm. He managed a grim smile at his friend, which Corinthe returned with a slight inclination of the head to denote respect.

One of the Elders, the youngest of the group who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, wore a look of confusion. "Forgive me, but I have only been with the higher Order for seven years, and as such I was not an Elder during the time that this barrier was cast. Why is this particular barrier so crucial that it has been so heavily protected?"

Another Elder, a woman with flowing silver hair and kind green eyes nodded. "Ah yes, I had forgotten. Corinthe, would you be so kind as to tell the story for Elder DeMarte that he may be able to fully offer his input regarding the situation?"

"Of course, milady Zeera." Corinthe bowed, then took a deep breath and began.

"Thirteen years ago, following the turning of former Traveler Daniel Ravencroft, his daughter, Chastity Ravencroft, was adopted by Commander Tilton and taken to Second Earth for her protection. Saint Dane was unaware that his child lived, but it was always assumed that in the future, he would put the pieces together when Chastity entered her own services as a Traveler. Chastity was kept uninformed of her birth father's betrayal in order to ensure she was raised on the proper side, and to ensure that she was not harmed by her father in an attempt to enact revenge on Commander Tilton, or seduced by darkness to her father's side."

Here, he paused, and gave Elder DeMarte a chance to absorb what had been said. The Elder nodded for Corinthe to continue in his story.

"It was decided that for her own protection, should Saint Dane uncover her before she could be told the truth, she would be placed under a barrier spell. The conditions of this barrier were that it would hold in place as long as she remained unaware of Saint Dane's true identity, and as long as her heart remained fully pure and uncorrupted in any manner, in addition to her heart remaining strong and unchangeable. This barrier was not only placed to ensure her protection, but also to serve as a warning should she fall away like her father. The purity of the spell would help hold her to the light, but the spell would only hold as long as she held complete faith in her strength and in the intentions of the caster. Commander Tilton was called back from his mortal life before Chastity could come of age and be told the truth of the Order, her duties as a Traveler, the death of her mother, and the fall from grace of her father."

Corinthe paused once more, finding it more and more difficult to continue as the emotions ate away at his heart.

"Through means we have yet to uncover, Saint Dane learned that Chastity was still alive and had been raised by Commander Tilton. He has recently revealed his identity to Chastity and the current generation of Travelers. This would not be such a problem if Chastity's mental and emotional state were not in such turmoil. So far, she has not broken under the emotional strain, but her heart is conflicted. She is being torn by her duty as a Traveler, and her duty to the blood that flows through her veins. On one hand, she has always idolized the man her father once was, and still holds deep love and respect for him. On the other side of the matter, her father is the man she was raised and trained to take down no matter the cost."

Elder DeMarte thought on this. "You have been close to the girl through her life. Do you feel that she will betray us?"

Corinthe glanced at Press, who was emotionally wrecked at the thought of his daughter becoming just like her birth father and turning her back on her duty and the light.

Corinthe chose his next words carefully. "The potential to betray us does exist in her, and without Commander Tilton to guide her, I am fearful that she will be pushed over her limits should something else occur. With the way Saint Dane operates, I am fairly certain that something emotionally or mentally damaging will happen to the Travelers in the near future. Doubt and insecurity has been cast upon Chastity by the other Travelers, which threatens to break the harmony of the group and make Saint Dane's quest that much easier. She can be emotional and impulsive, and I worry that her slight immaturity in regards to emotional matters may indeed lead to a grave tragedy."

Silence lay thick and heavy over the room.

"What steps do we take from here?" another Elder asked aloud.

No one had a good answer.

"There is nothing we can truly do at this moment. We cannot interfere with their path, we can only hope and pray that things work out the way they were meant to." Elder Zeera stated evenly, looking around the room.

"What are our orders if she should fall under Daniel's sway?" Press asked, mouth set in a tight, even line.

Everyone turned to face him, trying to gauge his reaction.

One of the other Elders, an kind, grandfatherly-looking man, spoke quietly. "Should she fall to the side of evil, then the order will be the same for her as for her father: either we stop them by any means necessary, or we eliminate them to save Halla."

"If it comes to that, I will take them both down by my own hand." Press stated firmly, daring anyone to deny him that right. "It is my fault they are in this position, I will be the one to take the full responsibility should my daughter lose herself to darkness."

One by one, the Elders nodded.

"Very well. The three of you are dismissed. Corinthe, you are welcome to stay the night here while we replenish the talisman. Should something else arise in the future, we want you to have a way to reach us." Elder DeMarte gave a small smile to the trio.

Corinthe handed over the small talisman of amethyst and silver, and walked out of the room behind Jo and Press.

* * *

Later that evening, the three men sat around the fireplace in the grand library, speaking of lighter times and trying to ease the worry that was melding its way into their hearts.

Eventually though, the topic steered back to the present situation.

Corinthe held up the tattered ribbon and handed it to Press.

"Eidra would want you to have it." Corinthe pressed the ribbon into Press' hand.

Press looked down at the ribbon, remembering when Eidra had given it to Danny for good luck on one of their earlier missions. That ribbon had survived many fierce battles, and was an easy choice as the medium through which they focused the barrier spell. He tucked it into his pocket, and sighed.

"Darker times are coming, I can just feel it." Jo warned, gazing into the fire.

"We all knew this day would come. I think it's just about time to pull up the old plans and prepare for the war." Press declared, looking at his friends.

The three men continued to talk on into the night. Though they could not help directly, this was still their fight, and they would not let their children suffer for them any longer.

* * *


	23. Chapter 19: Reconstruction

_Chapter 19: Reconstruction_

The next few days in the Sherwood house passed in relative silence. Chase was too ashamed to interact much with the others, and remained reserved and withdrawn. She stayed home from school for the next week, refusing to leave the room while they were home. It wasn't as though she had to worry about missing schoolwork. When two of your 5 academic teachers live with you and your sister has the exact same classes as you, it makes it rather easy to keep up.

She spoke only to Leila and Patrick, turning away all other visitors at her door. It was as though the life had been drained away from her, leaving only the subdued, watery side of her personality intact. It was like watching a flower wither in an early frost.

On the Saturday after the incident, she was still cloistered away in her room. Bobby and Spader sat down to the kitchen table together, and discussed the state of affairs.

"We're down a Traveler already after losing Kasha. We need all the help in this fight we can get." Bobby was practical in his analysis, keeping emotions to the side for a moment.

"Fair point, mate. I agree with you on that." Spader looked pensive as he mulled his own thoughts, stirring emotions over logic in his mind.

They talked on this point for a few moments longer, then allowed their emotions regarding Chase to enter the fray.

"Chase and Leila are the only family I have left. I can't just turn my back on them like that. I thought about it a lot, and Leila's exactly right. If we can trust her, we can trust Chase. And I fully trust Leila. She's too honorable to ever turn on us." The Lead Traveler nodded, confirming his own words. "What about you, Spader?"

Spader bit his lip. "Well…I've never fancied a girl like I fancy Chase before. I feel like I've got something special with her, and I don't want to just let it go. It's hard for me to know that she's related to the bastard that killed my da. But I can't just abandon her when she needs me. It's tearin' me apart to see her so weak."

"It's time for us to drag her out of this pity-pool she's drowning in." Bobby agreed. The two teens left the table and made their way to Chase's bedroom.

* * *

Chase lay on her bed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, staring up at the ceiling, which itself was covered in posters. Johnny Depp and Willem DaFoe gazed down at her along with Alan Rickman, James Marsters, the members of Nickelback and Linkin Park, and various others. She tried to clear her mind and meditate, to no avail.

Her world had never been an easy one to live in, but it had been fairly simple. She had been happy with her adopted father and sister, and while she missed her birth parents terribly, she tried her best to live on and honor their memories.

Her hero was the enemy.

Her entire life, she had devoted herself to her training, aspiring to be just like her father. The Blade Saint had been her idol. She respected him with a sense of awe that bordered on fanatical obsession. Her hero was a traitor.

And now she did not know who to believe. Press had never lied to her, or so she had thought. Why he had neglected to tell her that her birth father was alive was beyond her. On one hand, she supposed that he was trying to protect her, and trying to retain the purity of her hero in her mind. She could respect that. On the other hand, she was angered that he did not trust her enough to take care of herself in the light of such a revelation.

Overall, she felt abandoned by her adopted father and betrayed by her birth father. She wasn't quite sure that she wanted to trust either of them, and she wasn't quite sure that her friends trusted her any longer.

Her father's words tumbled in her mind. He wanted her to stand by his side. The family history she was never able to learn of, the legacy she had craved to be part of – it was within her grasp. But who was truly the enemy in this fight?

Her thoughts were broken into by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"It's me, lovey. And Bobby's here too. We want to talk. Can we come in?" Spader's voice came from the other side of the door, which was covered in posters as well.

She froze up. "S-sure." She stuttered, for once unsure of how to handle herself. She was terrified that this was the rejection and accusation she had been dreading.

The door opened inward slowly, as Spader and Bobby entered. They both wore uneasy smiles as Spader closed the door behind him.

The three teens exchanged glances as an awkward silence settled over the room.

"So what do you need?" she asked as they sat on the edge of her bed.

Spader and Bobby looked at one another.

"We miss you." Spader whispered, looking up at her.

Chase said nothing, and kept her eyes down.

"We really do miss you. You haven't been yourself at all lately. I mean, we can't blame you or anything, but we really need you in this fight with us." Bobby nudged his cousin's shoulder gently, trying to get her to look at him.

"You don't need me. You don't even trust me anymore." Chase whispered, fighting the urge to cry. She hated crying, especially in front of the boys. To Chase, tears were acceptable displays for everyone else, but a sure sign of weakness for herself.

Spader felt a distinct pang of guilt. He had hurt her worse than she was letting on, he was sure. Deciding that love mattered more to him at that moment than bloodlines, he put a hand on her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Don't you say that. Of course we need you. And we do trust you. You saved my life, love. I won't leave you, I promise. Please come back to us, we – I – miss you." He reached for her hand, and took it to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of it.

She didn't believe him. Something in her heart told her that things were not the same between the two teens. While she may not have shown it, Chase was fully aware of the raging hatred Spader felt for Saint Dane – for her father. He would not look past it fully, and she knew it. But for now, this was as good as she could hope for.

'_Forgive me for lying to you, guys.' _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry you guys. I should have thought more highly of you. I mean, we're best friends – how could I doubt you? Forgive me?" she opened her arms for a hug.

Relief flooded over the boys' faces as they both took her in for a group hug. For the first time in days, Chase left her room during the day, and spent the afternoon and evening with her friends.

Leila was much relieved to have her sister back to normal, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something very wrong with Chase. Deciding to chalk it up to lingering confusion over Saint Dane's revelation, Leila let it go just for the moment.

* * *

"She's lying." Press stated simply, scribbling away on a long piece of parchment.

Jo looked across the table at him. "How can you tell?"

The Wild Man looked up from his work and removed his reading glasses to stare at his friend. "I know my kid, Jo. I've also had her in acting classes since she was four. I know when she's shielding emotions. Why do you think she was on time-out so much when she was little? The kid just can't lie to me."

"Well…I suppose I can't really blame her, considering. Everything she thought about herself has been turned upside down in a matter of days. Poor thing's scared of being branded a psychotic traitor like her old man." Jo shrugged his shoulders.

Press stiffened, and his eyes became icy towards his friend.

Realizing his mistake, Jo quickly retracted his words. "I'm sorry Press, you know I didn't mean it that way, mate."

"Yes you did." Press replied sourly. He put his glasses back on and continued to write.

"Look, I miss Danny just as much as you do. He was my friend, too. But you can't deny, he's gone stark raving mad." Jo pressed the matter slightly, trying to defend his words.

Press was set to give a harsh reply, but caught himself. He forgot sometimes that Jo didn't know the full truth of what had happened, and as such didn't know that Danny was more innocent than everyone thought.

Bearing in mind that Jo was still one of his best friends, Press calmed. "I'll save him if I can, Jo. If I can't, then maybe someone else can help him."

"That's the spirit, mate! C'mon now, let's get a drink. You've become much too serious."

The two men stood from the table and left.

* * *

Days later, Chase was seemingly back to normal. She was interacting with her family of friends, laughing and full of the same hyper-energetic cheer that she was known for.

On the surface, she had recovered quickly. Publicly, she pushed the revelation of her bloodline aside and resolved to repair the relationships that had been damaged.

Spader and Bobby went out of their way to make up their doubts, spending as much time together as possible. Bobby spent hours on the basketball court in the backyard with her, going over plays, while Spader spent time with her at night, cuddled together on the couch watching her favorite old cartoons.

Inside, she was a wreck.

Part of her was pining for her father. An entire history of her family was open to her now, the side that she had been missing her whole life – she wanted it. The desire for knowledge and a more complete sense of self was all-consuming. She spent hours awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of her father. It was then, after the third night of this restlessness that she decided. She did not want to destroy him.

She wanted to save him.

If the stories she had been told of her birth father were true, then he was a good man beneath it all. Something must have happened to trigger the snap before her mother's death, she could feel it. Chase was determined to figure out what had really happened.

She had failed to save one father – she would be damned if she failed again.

But her friends would never accept it. Chase resolved that this was to be her duty alone. It was going to be as difficult as it could possibly be, it seemed. Save the demon, restore the saint – it sounded impossible even to her somewhat optimistic ears. She knew she should accept her limitations and ask for help – but pride is a harsh master to disobey.

Chase was going to at least try to save her father. Duty was one thing – but DNA was another matter. Blood was important to a Neeanyahn.

And who better to bring a Ravencroft back to the light but another Ravencroft?

* * *


	24. Chapter 20: Forward Motion

Hello folks! Long time no see.

Here's the next few chapters, freshly laundered and ready to wear. Er, read.

Here for the disclaimer is the two newest members of my legion of sexy, straight from Vampire Knight, Kaname and Zero!!!

Kaname: My dear Chase does not own the series she is honoring.

Zero: (draws Bloody Rose ) Don't sue her. Or I'll shoot you, corporate bloodsuckers.

Me: ^_^

While I cuddle with these two, enjoy the next 4 chapters!

Btw - these chapters are dedicated to the very lovely Ms. Marcella Todd, for absolutely making my holiday season with her reviews and her dedication. Here's to you, Marcella dear!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 20: Forward Motion_

The buzzing of the alarm clock stirred Chase from the first dreamless sleep she had experienced in days. With a groan, she fumbled for the sleep button, unwilling to start the day and go to school.

After groping around her nightstand blindly for a few moments, she found the button and gave it a tap. The buzzing ceased, and with a sigh of relief, she rolled back over.

"Oh no you don't sweetheart. Rise and shine!" Spader stated cheerfully, strolling into the bedroom. He was already fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Go 'way…" Chase mumbled sleepily, burying her face deeper into her pillows.

Spader grinned broadly. He took a few steps back from the bed, and rubbed his hands together gleefully like a child receiving a new toy. "You have till three…"

Chase took one of her pillows and used it to cover her head.

"One…" Spader knelt down in a runner's starting crouch.

Chase curled up in a ball, clutching the blankets tightly to her.

"Two…"

Grumbling, Chase began to sit up.

"Three!" Spader leapt up and pounced his girlfriend, shaking the bed roughly.

Chase coughed, her eyes wide from shock. "Vo…get…offa….ME!" she wheezed.

Spader snuggled up to her, holding her close to his chest. "Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well? Ready to face a bright new day?"

She grumbled in response, nuzzling her face into his neck despite her annoyance. "I slept fine until I had 175 pounds of hunk attack me. I'm not ready to go to school, but I'm awake, now lemme get up to get dressed ya big lug…"

Chase slipped out of Spader's arms as he moved over, and walked to the closet. Without thinking, she tugged her nightshirt over her head and began to root through the closet for a new shirt. It wasn't until she heard a muffled gasp that she remembered she wasn't alone in the room.

Blushing, she hugged a t-shirt to her chest and turned slightly. "Um…honey?"

Spader grinned lustily at her. "Yes darling?" he purred.

"GET OUT!" Chase roared, blush deepening after noting how Spader was staring.

He put his hands out before him as though surrendering. "Alright, alright! No need to put up such a fuss, hon. Nothing I ain't already stared at through the clothing."

"I'm not comfortable with my body…" she mumbled, turning her face away.

Spader walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll change that one day, you wait. You may not be comfortable with it, but I definitely like what I see." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you downstairs in a few minutes, gorgeous."

Before Chase could say anything in response, Spader had reached around and grabbed her breasts through the t-shirt she still clutched to her body, giving them a quick, playful squeeze and running out of the room before he could be hit for his cheeky behavior.

Chase gave an undignified squeak and turned an even brighter shade of red than she had been before.

Things were still not perfect between Chase and her family of friends, but moments like this gave her hope that all would soon be back in order. With a small giggle, she gathered her undergarments from her bureau, and began to dress.

* * *

Early November marked the beginning of the basketball season at Davis Gregory High School. Bobby and Chase worked hard in practice to connect with their teammates and perfect their plays, spending time on the court in the backyard each night.

Chase knew she had her work cut out for her. She was built like a swordsman rather than a basketball player, and this slight build made it difficult to match up in size with opponents. Usually, her speed could overcome this disadvantage, but with the first game of the season looming, Chase's confidence was a bit shaky. If she was going to play with and against teams of boys, she would need every scrap of confidence she could muster.

Each evening in practice, they pushed themselves to the limit, putting everything they had into training in an effort to win their first game.

"Tilton, Pendragon – come over here and demonstrate a proper pass and shoot from the corner of the key!" Coach Lyman barked.

Bobby dribbled the ball to the top of the arc, and waited for Chase to make the cut to the key. As soon as her feet crossed the line, the ball left his hands in a perfect, straight pass. Chase caught it, pivoted on her left foot, and put up the short jump shot. It rattled on the rim slightly, then fell into the basket.

Chase high fived her cousin for the perfect pass, then made her way to the water fountain to take a quick drink. Upon reaching the fountain, she discovered that it no longer worked. Disappointed, she turned, only to find a water bottle in her face.

Aubrey Nevar, the former varsity captain, was holding the bottle before her. "Thirsty?" he asked, offering it to her with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Captain Nevar." She smiled back, taking the bottle from him and opening it.

"You can just call me Aubrey. I don't mind."

She nodded at him, sipping deeply from the bottle.

"Nice jumper you got there. You play much when you were little?"

"Sorta. I played organized ball off and on from the time I was four till I was about twelve, but only in park leagues and stuff. I mostly just played by myself at the park, since my sister isn't into sports so much." She shrugged, capping the water.

Aubrey nodded appreciatively at her, looking her over. "Not half bad, kid. Not half bad." He patted her on the shoulder. "You ever decide you want some extra practice, you let me know. I'll look out for you here."

"Thanks. Hey, that reminds me – I never thanked you for talking coach into letting me try out for the team."

He ruffled her hair a bit and patted her shoulder. "My pleasure."

"Why'd you help me anyway?" she asked, starting to walk back to the floor.

Aubrey gave a small chuckle. "Let's just say you remind me a lot of myself at your age. Blood is thicker than water, as the cliché goes. You would have done the same for anyone else like you, I can tell. You seem to be that kind of person."

"Thanks. But if I can figure out some way to repay you, I will man. I mean, I practically owe you my spot on this squad; I wouldn't have had a chance without you sticking up for me, so if you ever need anything – anything at all that's in my power to give you - let me know, ok?" Chase gave him a quick hug before dashing back to join the rest of the team.

He gave a lopsided smile as she ran off, shaking his head at her stubborn persistence to pay back what she felt she owed. "Cute kid." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Aubrey slipped out of the gym unnoticed a few minutes later. Once in the boy's locker room, he was engulfed in silvery-blue light.

Moments later, Saint Dane stretched his arms over his head. It felt good to be back in his own body after holding a form for so long. While he enjoyed being Aubrey Nevar, he had other matters to attend.

Fostering the relationship between "Aubrey" and Chase was crucial at this point in time. He had not given up on bringing her to his side. He was certain he would have her.

He thought on his daughter's words as he walked casually out of the locker room and left the school grounds.

"You'll be repaying me in kind sooner than you realize, my precious one…" he muttered to himself as he took on the form of the raven and fluttered off.

* * *

The day of the season opener arrived faster than she would have liked, and before Chase knew it, she was suiting up next to Bobby in the boy's locker room.

Bobby looked over at his cousin, watching her hands shake as she laced up her shoes.

"You okay, girl?" he asked, tugging the string tighter on his shorts as he stood.

Chase tugged her jersey over her head and tucked it into her shorts. "Yeah…I'm good."

The pair closed up their lockers and joined the rest of the team on the court for warm-ups. As the two of them began taking practice shots and stretching, they spotted Leila, Mark, Patrick, Gunny, and Spader in the stands. Each of their friends wore their school jackets and carried clappers and signs, fully prepared to support their team.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm the fellow Travelers showed.

"You'd think they were about to take the floor, too." He observed, whispering to Chase as they stretched out on the baseline.

Chase smiled as she looked around at the filling stands. "I wish dad were here to see this. He'd get a kick out of watching me play with guys."

Bobby clapped a hand on her shoulder. "He's with us in spirit."

They finished stretching out and lined up with their teammates on the baseline while the announcers began the pre-game commentary.

"And now, introducing this year's Davis Gregory High School Soaring Cardinals Cheerleading Squad!" one of the announcers called brightly.

The far doors swung open as the cheerleading squad entered, shaking their pom poms furiously and cheering as they skipped in time to the beat of the loud, thumping music now coming in over the loudspeakers.

Courtney was easily visible in the front line of girls, bright smile on her face as she turned to Bobby and winked, blowing him a kiss as she passed and made her way to the cheering section with the rest of the squad.

Chase made eye contact with her sister in the crowd, and made a gagging gesture.

After announcing the newcomers to the cheer squad, it was time to announce the starters for the team.

"And give a warm welcome to our sophomore guards! At point guard, Stony Brook's own Bobby Pendragon!" the announcer called.

Bobby jogged out to center court and waved, grinning at the wild applause he received.

"And at shooting guard, DG High's very own history maker, the first female player to make the boy's team – give it up for Chase Tilton!"

Chase jogged out and stood next to Bobby, clapping her teammates' hands and jumping around to keep the blood flowing through her limbs.

She took a glance at the members of the other team. Each of them glared at her. She bit her lip. She had already overheard Coach Lyman and Aubrey talking about the negative reaction they had received from other schools when they were told that they would have to deal with a female on the court. Some teams had threatened to boycott Davis Gregory and wanted nothing to do with her. In the end, the East Bay High Panthers had agreed to play the season opener, but the looks on the team's faces made it clear that they were not in favor of playing against a girl.

The ref had the team captains shake hands, and soon prepared for tip-off. The Cardinals' starting center – Bobby's former junior high teammate, Derek – stepped up the line and prepared for the jump. The ref blew the whistle and tossed the ball up. Derek missed the ball by a fraction of an inch, and the Panthers got the ball.

The Cardinals quickly fell back on defense, and set up their man to man system. Chase paired off with the opposing shooting guard, a speedy redhead who reminded her of Lucky the Leprechaun from the Lucky Charms cereal boxes. He glared daggers at her as she followed him around the top of the key, preventing him from becoming a pass option.

"You shouldn't be on the floor, bitch." The guard hissed as Chase slipped into a deny position in front of him.

She turned her head slightly to see his face. "Excuse me?" she growled back.

The point guard passed the ball to the center, who tried to power-dribble on Derek and take him to the basket. Derek held his position, and forced the center to pass the ball back out to the small forward.

"You heard me. You don't belong on this floor with the boys." To emphasize his point, he dug a stiff elbow into Chase's ribs and cut to the low corner.

Chase wheezed, feeling short of breath from the unexpected attack. She followed her man to his new position, and glared. _"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" _she thought to herself. With a bit more fire in her chest, she backed up enough to make her man appear open. As soon as he received the ball, she leapt forward and smacked it from his hands.

The now-loose ball bounced towards Bobby, who quickly sprinted the length of the court, dribbling madly for the fast break. He made the lay-up at the other end, giving the Cardinals the first points of the game.

"And Pendragon scores after a steal from Tilton! The Cardinals are on the board with an easy two points!" the announcer called out to wild applause.

The Panthers took the ball out from the baseline, as the Cardinals fell back on defense.

Chase resumed her position guarding the redhead. "Who doesn't belong where now?" she whispered back to him, smirking at the heat of his glare.

"It's on now, princess. We're not gonna take shit if you get hurt during this game." He grumbled, elbowing her in the side once more.

Chase grit her teeth and pushed back against him, hitting him back with equal force.

Bobby caught sight of the jostling match from the corner of his eye. His natural urge to look after his cousin cost him his concentration for a split second. That split second was enough – the boy he was guarding blazed past him, driving straight to the basket.

Chase winced as she watched Bobby get utterly demolished on defense.

The ref blew the whistle seconds later as Coach Lyman called a timeout.

The Cardinals hustled to the bench. Coach Lyman was clearly displeased as they approached.

"What the hell was that, Pendragon?!" he roared, face beet red.

"That guy's tossing elbows into my cousin's ribs! They're playing dirty because she's a girl!" Bobby replied in exasperation.

"She knew what she was getting herself into when she tried out for this team, Pendragon. If she can't handle it on her own, she doesn't deserve to be on the floor!"

Bobby looked over to Chase.

"Hey – don't worry about me. I can handle it. Coach is right – I knew it was going to be this way. I'll play till they break one of my limbs, alright?" she joked.

Bobby didn't look amused. "Alright, sorry."

The timeout ended, and the Cardinals took the floor once more.

* * *

As the Cardinals went back to resume play, Aubrey Nevar made his way through the stands in his letterman jacket. Weaving through the people already there, he found himself before Leila, Patrick, Gunny, Mark, and Spader.

"You're Chase and Bobby's friends, right? Hi, I'm Aubrey Nevar, Coach Lyman's assistant." He offered his hand with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey. They talk about you all the time." Patrick took Aubrey's hand and shook it.

The group talked to him for few moments before offering him a seat among them. Aubrey accepted, and sat between Spader and Patrick.

* * *

The game carried on to the fourth quarter. It was a close the whole way through. The Panthers didn't let up on Chase and the others in the least, and were as physical as they could be without being called for a flagrant foul. For the most part, Chase was able to handle the bumps and bruises, and she hung in with the rest of the team and scored a few times. Finally, the game neared the end. With two minutes to go, the Cardinals were down by two points, with a score of 51 to 53.

Bobby dribbled the ball to the top of the key and called the play. Chase came cutting through the key, popped out on the low block, and called for the ball.

She caught the pass and turned to dribble down the baseline. She got halfway around her defender, only to feel a sharp pain in her ankle. With a cry, she stumbled to the floor. Looking down, she saw her ankle twisted in the wrong direction. It was broken.

"Oops. Guess you shouldn't try to act so tough on me." The redhead laughed as the ball tumbled out of bounds and the ref called an injury time out.

Bobby sprinted to the other side of the court, dropping to his knees next to her. "Chase! Did that bastard kick you in the ankle?!"

Fighting hard to hold back tears, Chase nodded, reaching down and grabbing her ankle.

"Easy there, if you turn it the wrong way, you're going to hurt it worse. It may not be broken." Aubrey knelt down at Chase's feet, gently moving her hand from her ankle.

He took her foot in his hands and massaged it gently, instructing her to not focus on the pain and to look away. She obeyed, and closed her eyes tightly as she turned to look up at Bobby beside her. Her teammates glared daggers at the Panthers players.

"Aubrey" gently rubbed Chase's ankle, using the motion to conceal the use of his healing magic to repair the broken bone and reduce the injury down to a moderate sprain.

"See – it's not nearly as bad as it seemed to be. You're going to want to soak that in hot water as soon as you get home though, okay?" he smiled as he helped her to her feet.

The crowd clapped as Aubrey helped her walk back to the bench. He turned to look over his shoulder at Bobby. "Hey Pendragon – stiff a three on those little punks."

Bobby nodded, and prepared for the inbound.

Aubrey sat Chase down on the bench and took a seat beside her. Attention turned to the floor once more as play resumed. A minute remained in the game as the Panthers took the ball out. Bobby switched places with Justin, who had come into the game for Chase, and took on the redhead who had kicked her.

It was an intense moment. The redhead received the pass, took a step in, and powered up to the basket. Bobby waited a moment, timed his jump, and leapt up, getting a hand on the ball as it made its way to the basket. With as much force as he could manage, Bobby smacked the ball directly into the face of the redhead.

A nasty, wet sound echoed through the court as the redhead's nose broke from the force of the contact. Blood spurted onto the front of his jersey as the ref called yet another injury time out.

"Mess with my cousin again, and see what happens to the rest of your face." Bobby growled as the redhead made his way to the bench.

A few moments later, play resumed yet again. Thirty seconds now remained. Bobby caught the ball just beyond the arc. He looked around quickly, and saw that he was open. With seconds remaining, he jumped and released the ball.

Everyone rooting for the Cardinals watched as the shot went towards the basket, tottered on the rim, and fell in.

Bobby pumped his fist into the air, feeling a surge of pride. With that shot, the Cardinals took the lead 54-53. He had won their first game for the team.

* * *

Later that night, Chase sat on the couch with her foot stuck in a bucket of hot water. She and Bobby animatedly recounted the game to their friends, even though all of them had been there. Chase was in such high spirits over the victory that she was even able to tolerate Courtney's presence for a few hours.

"How's the ankle holding up, Chase?" Mark asked, handing her a piece of chocolate.

"It'll be fine in a few hours. I'll be back on it tomorrow." she shoved the candy into her mouth as fast as it had been handed to her, having always loved chocolate.

"You shouldn't push it, you'll end up worse off." Patrick warned, looking over at her.

Chase and Leila looked at each other and laughed.

"No, it really will be fine by morning. It's already much better now – take a look." She pulled her foot from the water to show to the others.

Sure enough, the swelling and redness was going down already. Her ankle looked as though it had been healing for a week already, rather than freshly injured.

"How did you do that!?" Mark asked, staring dumbstruck at her foot.

"Natural healing abilities. Part of my Amorphara powers. I'm not very good at controlling it, but my body seems to do it on its own when I'm badly hurt. So if I'm ever near death or something, I guess I'll do this Jedi healing trance kinda thing. I dunno, it's kinda like Star Wars, or at least that's how dad described it to me when I was little and Leila broke my nose." Chase stared over at her sister.

"I did not break your nose. You tripped and broke your own nose." Leila grumbled.

"I tripped on **your** dragon's toy. Therefore, you broke my nose."

Everyone shared a laugh at this, and spent the next two hours talking until Gunny insisted that they all get some rest to prepare for the next day.

Still full of cheer, Chase curled up in bed. It had not been easy, but everyone had made a herculean effort to overlook Saint Dane's words and bridge the gap that had arisen between them. With hope that the future would be brighter, and happiness at their first basketball victory, Chase fell asleep, ready to take on the world.

* * *


	25. Chapter 21: Whispers On The Wind

_Chapter 21: Whispers On The Wind_

"You're spending far too much time toying with the children, Daniel." Shara pouted, trailing her fingertips down Saint Dane's bare chest as she curled beside him.

"It's necessary that I foster trust within them. The more she and the others trust my other forms, the easier it will be to bring her to our side."

Shara sighed. The man was just too stubborn for his own good.

"If you truly believe that this is necessary, I will hold my words." She planted a kiss on his collarbone, and snuggled closer to his side.

He glanced down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist in an effort to get more comfortable. "What do you feel our next course should be?"

The witch's eyes glittered playfully. "I believe the time is ripe to stir the seeds of dissent on Aravil. It has been far too quiet for far too long in that land. I also feel it is in our interest to make use of the younger Spader's delicate emotions."

"I agree. He has become far too close to my daughter, and will only taint her with his low-born status." He sneered at this thought as though there were a foul taste on his lips.

"Perhaps your gift of Amorphara will be of great use in that regards?" Shara offered, tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze.

He nodded. "Wonderful idea. I believe you've finally got the full grasp of the situation."

She giggled at this. "I try my hardest, Daniel. All for you."

"Once we have Chastity on our side, we truly will be unstoppable."

"_And once the little brat does not expect it, I will kill her and make it look like it was an accident. Then he will be mine once and for all, and have no choice but to make me his queen." _She thought to herself.

The pair discussed their plans in slight detail for the next hour before finally retiring to bed for the evening.

* * *

Daylight leaked its golden drops through the dense emerald canopy of the Isayer woods. A hooded figure flitted between the trees, movement so fast it was blurred.

The figure stopped in a small brush clearing, drawing up behind a large deer as it grazed. Silently, the figure drew a small silver needle from its cloak and turned it over in its fingers. Seconds later, the needle shot out from the trees, embedding in the back of the deer's neck. It dropped to the packed earth instantly, paralyzed and unconscious.

The figure emerged from the trees, and knelt beside the deer. A dagger glistened in the morning light as it found its way into the neck of the helpless deer, taking its head off neatly. The dagger was set down. It was at this moment that the hood was pulled back.

Corinthe tucked his hood into the back of his cloak to keep it out of the way, and plucked the needle deftly from the soft flesh of the creature. He bowed his head and whispered off a prayer of thanks to the gods for his meal, and a prayer of apology to the nature spirit for killing an innocent creature.

The elder Guardsman had not gone hunting merely for the food – he had gone to try and clear his mind. Hard as he tried to not worry for his young students and their friends, he was fearful for them.

He bore the burden of full knowledge of both of Neeanyah's prophecies. Corinthe, soul child of the late seer Asyra, was the keeper of both stories. As he trekked back to his home with the deer over his shoulders, he thought back to his mother's words, when he first learned of his duty as the Keeper and as Chase's guardian.

"_Cori…listen to me well." Asyra Ayarr held her young son in her arms, rocking him back and forth on her knees. _

_Corinthe, only 8 years old, looked up at his mother as she spoke. _

"_I have seen a terrible, terrible future for our home. A wicked woman shall attempt to make our land her own domain. Passion shall drive her to darkness, and she will overtake everyone and everything. Only one group can shine through the darkness. This group will rely on the bond between them all, but one girl will be the key. Should she be killed before reaching her 17__th__ year, the dark queen will win. But should the girl live to be 17, the dark queen will fall, and we will be saved." _

"_But mama, is there anything we can do to help her?" Corinthe asked, eyes brimming with tears at the thought of his beautiful homeland being taken over. _

_She smiled down at him. "You will have to protect her one day, Cori. That is why you are a page in the Guard. One day, this little girl will be your charge. I know you will do a wonderful job of keeping her safe and teaching her."_

On that day, he learned the truth of his own place in life. It was not until years later that he put the pieces together in the aftermath of Eidra's death and Danny's turning.

"_Dammit! I knew that bitch was going to do something!" Corinthe, now age 40, slammed his hand into the wall, knocking a hole into it as he did so. _

"_Easy Corinthe, we don't know for sure it was her." Press lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the older man before he broke something else. _

_Corinthe turned, fire in his eyes. "I asked you about it. I know she was involved, and you won't answer me. But I know you, Press. I know when I'm right and you won't admit it. Think about it for one damned minute! You know my mother's words almost as well as I – everyone in Neeanyah does! Shara knows those words same as all. She knew that Chase was the key to her ultimate downfall, so she tried to kill her." _

"_Then why is Chase alive and Eidra dead?" Press challenged. _

"_Shara overestimated herself. She likely assumed that once Eidra was no longer around to protect Chase, she would be killed in the attack on the manor."_

"_No one actually saw anything! We can't prove Eidra was there." _

"_Oh for goodness' sake Press, use your brain! Danny slaughtered everyone involved in the attack. There's not a soul alive to testify against her!"_

_Silence filled the room. _

_Corinthe sighed. "Look, the evidence is all pointing towards Shara. No matter what, we need to keep Chase safe till she's old enough to look after herself. I have a duty to this prophecy and to Daniel and Eidra to ensure their little girl is alright. We can't let Shara find out that Chase is still alive, or we'll have bigger issues to deal with."_

_Press nodded, and the two of them began discussing barrier spells. _

Corinthe walked into his cabin and immediately set to cooking and preparing the meat, trying to stop his train of thought before he became upset once more.

Patience and faith were the only tools he had, and he was determined to make the best of them.

* * *

Press and Jo sat together in the library, pouring over battle plans and old schematics.

"Something else is coming soon. I think Aravil is next." Jo stated firmly.

"Why Aravil?" Press furrowed his brows.

"It's the only place they haven't touched yet, not since Kaliska's death anyway. What better way to get to Chase than through her sister? You know as well as I do that if Leila is in any kind of trouble, Chase would jump through hell to help her."

"True….but what can they do there that would remain undetected?"

Jo thought for a moment. "The ruling clan, the Shanleys. It's only the father and son left now, isn't it? Taking one of them out would send the territory into chaos and rivalries."

"Which seems to be Danny's M.O. these days – raising hell." Press sighed. "I remember when I was the one who raised hell and Danny cleaned up MY mistakes – not the other way around."

"You're just getting old, that's all." Jo quipped, smiling slyly.

Press rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his friend out of his chair and onto the floor. "You're still older – don't forget that."

The rest of the conversation remained light-hearted. But the slightest hint of unease still lingered in the air, an emotional toxin polluting the heart and soul.

* * *


	26. Chapter 22: The Ghost Of You

_Chapter 22: The Ghost Of You_

_Darkness. Choking, wrenching, heart-clenching darkness, spiraling tendrils of ebony fire that scorched and consumed everything. It overpowered Chase's mind and heart, tightening in her chest as she slept fitfully, trying to stave off the memories. _

_She was sucked into the pull of her own memories, memories so lucid and clear that she couldn't tell where reality began and dream ended. Was it a dream, or a trip into the past? Chase couldn't tell. The air around her changed, and light burst forth. _

_She was standing on the rolling plains of Aravil, her sister's homeland. It was dusk, the moon rising into the night sky as the sun dropped below the skyline. She was younger, only 11 years old. Below her on the flat stretch of tall grasses, there was an older boy of around 15. His short, wavy sand-brown curls framed his bright green eyes perfectly as he waved up at her. The young man was dressed in a tunic with soft cotton breeches, high black boots perfectly shined. Beside him in the grass lay a short sword and a knife pouch._

"_Youran!" Chase heard herself call. How could it be that her late friend was before her, when he had died nearly 6 years before? "What are you doing here?" _

_Youran looked up at her and chuckled. "S'matter lil' wolf? Forget we've been together all day and whatzit? You losin' yer mind on me?" _

_Memory. It was a memory. This was the day before his death. The last day that they had spent together. The war between the Red Dragons and the Demon Hunters was raging, and this was the day of rest that the Red Dragons had been granted. Press and Leila were dealing with matters in the market place and the medicine house, while Chase was spending her day with her only other true friend besides her sister. _

_Emotion choked her as she ran down the hill and fell into Youran's open arms. "Yu-yu.." she sobbed, calling him by the childish nickname she only used in jest. _

_Youran was confused by the sudden change in her emotions. "What'd I do, lil' one?!" _

_She sniffled and tried to control her breathing long enough to answer. "You're gonna get hurt in battle, I just know it! I can't lose you, Yu-yu! I love you!" _

"_Ah, stop yer fussin' lil' wolf. Lookit me, Chase." He tilted her chin up to make her meet his eyes. "I've got too much good to bring to me homeland. No way am I goin' down b'fore then, ya hear me? So hold the tears, aye? No reason to be carryin' on so."_

_But she knew better than to believe that. She knew because she had returned the next day only to find he had bravely given his life for his captain after the battle had already been won by the Red Dragons, and an enemy soldier made one last-ditch effort to take another opponent to the grave with the rest of his troops_

_She wanted to warn him, to tell him to be safe and not throw his life away, but something held her voice. She tried to force the words out, but none came. _

"_I like you a lot, Chase. More than I've liked any other girl. Yer my best friend in the whole world, too. Maybe one day when yer a lil' older, I'll make you my lil' bride." He teased, tugging on her ponytail. _

_Tears welled up in her eyes once more. They stood up, and suddenly they were older. Chase, now as she was at age 16, stood in the arms of Youran as he would have looked had he lived to be 20. _

_He leaned down, tilted her chin upwards as he always had done, and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Tears dripped down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him for all she was worth. _

_A loud thunk made her eyes open instantly as she looked for the source of the sound. Youran pulled back, mouth open in shock. Blood trickled from the corner of his lips as he stepped backwards. Chase screamed – through his chest, an arrow head jutted forth, glistening and slick with the sweet crimson elixir of the doomed. _

"_YOURAN!" she screamed his name in her sleep, arms extended for him. _

Sitting upright in her bed, Chase – now fully awake – gasped for air. Tears flowed freely down her face as she tried to recover from her nightmare. Always, her dreams had been hauntingly realistic. But this was just too much for her heart to bear.

Youran was by all accounts her very first love. She would never have the chance to love him that she had with Spader. And she certainly did love Vo Spader. But there were times in the dead of night where she dreamed of her Aravillian friend – in both innocent and oh so deliciously naughty ways. And if she were totally honest with herself, she had to admit one thing that she had been trying to deny for the past 6 years.

She was still very much in love with Youran Danmahr.

Even after all these years, she still loved her late friend. While she managed to go for extended periods of time without thinking on him too much, the emotional stress of the recent events in the past few weeks had brought all her memories of him to the surface.

Heavy hearts are unable to fly free in life, Press had always told her when she was young. This was no different. Holding Fang – her stuffed wolf doll – close to her chest, she closed her eyes and thought. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

* * *

The nightmares continued, assaulting her sleep with various images of varying degrees of pain as Chase fought to control her own mind's wanderings. She managed to adjust to only a few scattered hours of sleep, but it was clear despite her efforts to hide it that something was not quite right with the young Neeanyahn traveler.

"Chase darling, have you seen my shoes?" Spader asked from the living room, his voice echoing down the hall to the library and stirring Chase from her meditations.

She opened her eyes, irritated at having been interrupted. "No." she called back, grumbling under her breath as she tried to get back into the proper state of mind.

Moments later, footsteps echoed down the hall, growing louder with each second. Chase felt her anger rising, fiery temper getting the better of her as she fought to maintain her calm. _"Focus…re-center yourself." _She told herself repeatedly.

"Are you sure you haven't seen them, sweetie?" Spader tapped her on the shoulder as he asked her yet again, now standing just behind her.

"No, dammit! I already said that! You really don't fucking listen to me, do you?!" she snapped, turning and glaring at her boyfriend as she stood.

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Spader shrank away from her as though he had been bitten, taken aback by her sudden mood swing and the look in her eyes. The intensity of those blue orbs was eerily similar to the look of rage in her father's eyes, forcing Spader to bite back his hatred of the Demon Traveler and remember that he loved the girl standing before him with all his heart.

"I'm sorry Vo…I guess I'm just really tired. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She muttered her apology, feeling utterly ashamed as she stared at the ground.

"I understand, Chase. I'll…um…I'll leave you alone for a bit. Sorry to bother you." He beat a hasty retreat from the room, walking back in the direction he had come from, albeit at a much faster pace than before.

"Fuck…" she hissed to herself, hand slamming into the wall beside her. It had been happening far too often. It was unlike Chase to take out her emotions on other people; rather, she tended to internalize more often than not. This inability to control her anger over the slightest things had her scared. Was she more like her father than she had been willing to admit? She shook her head firmly, trying to displace the thought.

"_I am nothing like that monster." _Chase told herself, fists clenched.

Deciding it better to give Spader some space before trying to make a better apology, Chase sat down once more, and tried her hardest to control her emotions.

* * *

Spader slumped down on the couch, formerly missing shoes in hand. Bobby looked over from the tv, pausing his fight in Kingdom Hearts II to look at his friend.

"What's wrong, Spade?" he asked, setting down the Playstation 2 controller.

"It's Chase…she's still all wonky. Bit my head off for asking a question." The Cloran sighed, tying the laces of his shoes and leaning back against the soft cushions.

Bobby sighed. "Still having mood swings? Damn…she must be taking this whole thing with her father harder than we thought. It's not like her to snap at people."

Spader nodded, unable to reply. Thinking of the blood tie between his love and the bastard who killed his father only made him angry and conflicted.

"What should we do?" Bobby asked. "I mean, if we ask her about it, she'll just say she's fine when she's obviously not. And then she'll just get all withdrawn again and try to hide it. And that's not good for any of us."

"Maybe Leila can get it out of her." Spader suggested.

"Worth a shot. I'll ask her about it later tonight. So cheer up. C'mon, I'll plug in the Wii and give you a rematch in Brawl." Bobby playfully knocked Spader in the shoulder, succeeding in temporarily cheering him up.

* * *

The misty night was alive with the sounds of the forests and plains, the nocturnal creatures of Aravil stirring and emerging into the dawn of dusk. The stars glittered brightly through the haze, and a full moon hung pale and glorious in the sky.

Chase walked by herself through the plains, silent as a shadow as she approached her destination. In the distance, an iron gate and fence surrounded a small enclosure. Evenly spaced stones and marble busts slowly appeared before her as she drew closer.

With a small running start, she jumped up and grabbed the top of the gate, then scrambled over the fence and hit the ground in a low crouch. Dusting herself off, she stood and made her way to the very last row in the field.

Finally, after walking through the aisle for a few minutes, Chase found what she had been searching for: a small stone reading "Youran Kiernan Danmahr, age 15. Honored guardsman, brave and noble warrior – beloved by all and missed greatly."

"Long time no see, Yu-yu…hope you've been well…" she whispered, pulling a single red rose out from her messenger bag. She placed the rose on the earth before sitting cross-legged like a small child beside the grave. Chase lovingly stroked the name on the stone, thinking fondly of her memories with the boy whose body was beneath her feet.

He had been her first crush, and the first one to ever touch her lips. Youran had taught her so much over the years, from field medicine to whistling, fishing to climbing trees. More than just a mentor, he had been the only friend she had ever made outside of her own family. Not a day passed by that she did not long to hear his smooth, silky laughter. Not a night passed where she did not ache for his touch.

In death, Youran had utterly consumed her heart and soul in this time of her personal need. She loved Vo Spader deeply. But Spader could not help her through this time.

It would not be the living who helped her through her emotional storm, she thought with a bitter laugh. The ones she wanted were the ones she had lost.

"It turns out my papa wasn't dead after all, Yu-yu. He's the enemy." She whispered to the grave, leaning her face against it. "But I'm going to save him. I'm determined."

She spoke to Youran's grave for nearly two hours, sometimes laughing, sometimes wiping away tears. She poured her heart out to him, hoping he heard her where he was.

A shift in the atmosphere drew her attention. She whipped around, looking through the field and into the surrounding woods. When she saw nothing, she relaxed only slightly, turning back to the stone.

"Something doesn't feel right, Youran…"

Chase stood, the uneasy feeling in the air growing by the moment. Something or someone was there, she could feel it.

"I've got to go back, Yu-yu, but I'll visit again soon. I love you…" she blew a kiss to the stone and turned. Light flared behind her, a flash of near-blinding whites and yellows.

Stifling a gasp, she turned around, reaching for the hunting knife strapped to her boot.

Her hand never reached the hilt of the knife. She froze, the slow realization of who stood before her numbing her body. She had seen these people before as a child, and came to hate and fear what they could do early on.

"Witch hunters…" she whispered, surge of panic tightening her throat. As good of a fighter as she was, she knew that this was far out of her league.

Four men and two women stood before her, wearing the white cross robes of the Witch Hunter Elite. They stared down at her as though she were diseased, disdain clear on their faces. Each carried a weapon imbued with strong white magic, ready to kill.

"A filthy little devil brat dares to defile our homeland after we have taken such great pains to eliminate the refuse buried in this dirty clearing. You make me sick, child." One of the men, the leader, spat at her feet, teeth bared as he spoke.

"You guys are fucking nuts. Witches aren't evil. And you're using light magic too, you hypocrites! Go figure; bible-thumpers are the same in every world." Chase growled.

"Your insolence will be noted. I will take pleasure in killing you." Another replied.

Chase shivered despite her best attempts not to. She had no doubt they would love nothing more than to kill her and dismember her body.

She backed up slowly, trying to re-assemble the path in her mind so that she could plan an escape. She needed to stall.

"How did you know I was here? Why would you be staking out a graveyard of your enemies?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm as she spoke.

"We were informed by one of our most trusted contacts that a devil bitch would come to our land. We could sense the sickness from your soul when you arrived." A woman answered this time, drawing a staff from its sheath on her back.

"_But I didn't tell anyone I was coming…" _Chase realized. Someone was able to mess with her mind, it seemed. Paranoia sprang forth. Nothing was safe anymore.

The hunters drew closer as they neared the gate. Chase could almost feel the iron bars behind her. Her breathing grew heavy. She tried to time her turn, forcing herself to calm down and think. _"Keep calm, know your surroundings, time your moves…and…" _

Without warning she turned and dashed the remaining foot to the wall. Timing her jump, she leapt up and used the bars as a spring to gain enough height to reach the top. Chase vaulted over the gate and fell to the ground in a tumble. From the tumble, she scrambled to her feet and took to the woods as fast as possible, the sounds of the irate hunters on her heels never ceasing. Her only chance was to make it back to the flume before they caught her. This thought pounded through her mind as she ran.

Minutes stretched on, and still she was not near the flume. _"I must've fucked up and taken a wrong turn…_" she thought , pausing for a moment to get her bearings.

The sound of footsteps grew louder – the hunters had tracked her and were getting closer. Unsure of where she was, Chase felt tears welling up in her eyes. _"I don't wanna die here, dammit! I have too much to do in my life still! I have to save my – _"

From the trees to her right, a man burst into the clearing, gasping for breath.

"God I am getting too old for this…" Daniel murmured, catching his breath. The Demon Saint himself stood before her in his true form, dressed as a swordsman as in his youth. He regained his composure, and looked down at his daughter. "You, young lady, know better than to come here by yourself with those psychos around. I should smack sense into you myself." He grumbled, giving her a stern look.

Chase, fully at a loss for what to do or say, blinked rapidly, before managing to gather her wits enough to utter one thing.

"This night just keeps getting worse…"

* * *


	27. Chapter 23: Under The Mask

_Chapter 23: Under The Mask_

Father and daughter stood and stared at one another, awaiting the next move of the other.

Saint Dane raised an eyebrow at her, noting the slight fear in her eyes as she gazed at him. Feeling slightly annoyed, he leaned forward and whispered "Boo".

Chase flinched.

"What is wrong with you, child?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I come out here to help you, and you can't manage two words to me?"

"Here's two words: Fuck. You." Chase grumbled, storming off past his shoulders.

"Not polite, Chastity. And that's the wrong direction, by the way."

Chase stopped walking, and turned back to him. "What do you want? If you're going to kill me, just do it already and stop toying with me."

The Demon Saint looked genuinely hurt. "I don't want to kill you. I wouldn't dream of it. You're my daughter – I love you. I never want to see you in pain."

Her heart twinged. She wanted nothing more than to believe him. But she knew he was a liar, and was not to be trusted. "Sure. Whatever you say. Now what do you want?"

"I felt your fear. I came to help you."

"If you didn't set this up yourself, then how did you find me?"

Daniel smirked. "You make it rather easy. For one, your blood has the same aura as mine. I can follow it. Two, I was a captain in the Guard – tracking was a necessary skill. And three, you're heavy footed – you left footprints in the moss."

Chase grit her teeth, inwardly seething at herself for her careless steps.

"You know, you also could have called upon your Amorphara and taken on the form of a bird or a squirrel – something that would have enabled you to escape."

Now she lowered her head – how stupid of her to forget her own bloodline powers!

Sounds in the distance drew both Ravencroft's attention. They turned, tilting their heads slightly to listen to the would-be attackers' approach.

"They're not far off. You can stay if you want, but I'd prefer you not die here." Daniel whispered, taking quiet, even strides in the opposite direction from which he had come.

Chase lingered for a moment. This was the enemy who had killed Press. But this was also her father. She wanted to save him – she wanted him stopped. She could either walk into the path of those who would kill her, or walk off with a known villain.

"Wait up!" she called softly, turning and scuttling off behind him.

Daniel smiled – he knew she'd come after him. She was a smart child, though a stubborn one. Better to face an enemy you know than face certain death. Truly his child, she was.

Fear made Chase's childish nature spring forward, and she grabbed her father's hand as she caught up to him. "Get me out of here." She hissed, hearing the voices grow closer.

He froze, and looked down at where their hands met. Chase, still preoccupied with watching behind them, had yet to realize what she had done. But Daniel was fully aware.

He pushed the thoughts out of mind – time enough to think upon this later. His paternal instinct kicked into overdrive as he pulled Chase along in the right direction.

"You did make a wrong turn earlier – the flume faces south west from the Red Dragon cemetery – you went north west. That's where you got lost." He whispered, walking swiftly along with her, still holding her hand as she clung to him.

"It's hard to pay attention to where you're running when you've got religious psychos breathing down your neck for your blood." Chase replied, pouting.

Daniel smiled in the dark woods as he moved a low branch out of the way for Chase to pass. "I know. I had to run from them myself when I was younger. I had to dodge a group of Mormons the last time I was on Second Earth as well. It isn't pleasant."

She smiled at this, but said nothing.

"However difficult it may be, you still need to work on keeping your concentration at all times. A swordsman must always be on guard – you never know what your enemy may decide to do in the midst of battle." He continued.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Chase looked at his back in the darkness, still clinging to his hand.

"I'm not your enemy, Chase. I'm society's enemy." He stated quietly.

Silence overtook them both as they continued in the darkness. Several minutes passed by until the terrain finally looked familiar. They had reached the pathway to the flume, hidden in a quiet alcove just off the forest path beside the Mai Xi River.

"Thank god!" Chase breathed a sigh of relief, finally releasing her hold on Daniel's hand.

Sadly, Daniel clenched his now-empty hand at his side, wishing that their time together in the woods had lasted just a moment longer.

They began walking up the hidden pathway, only to hear a twig snap nearby. Both froze in place, listening intently. A distinct rustling of fabric was now heard.

"Shit…" Chase and Daniel both whispered at the same moment. They had been traced after all. If they moved to the flume, they ran the risk of being followed through Halla – and god only knew what kind of havoc the Witch Hunters would wreak across the lands.

They turned, and Daniel stepped in front of Chase protectively. "Show yourselves." He called, power radiating from his voice as his hand fell to his sword hilt.

"Daniel Ravencroft – that's a face we have not seen for some time." The leader from earlier stepped forward, this time with seven others behind him.

"I know that it's left you lonely. I'm sure you've been distraught without my rugged good looks to comfort you at night." Daniel replied, scathingly mocking the Hunters.

"Will we have the honor of spilling your blood as well? Or will you hand over the girl?"

"You will not lay a hand on her. I will rend your flesh into ribbons before you so much as breathe in her general direction." He growled.

The lead hunter merely shrugged, a graceful roll of the shoulders that seemed more like the flowing of water than a human gesture. "Very well. We'll kill you both, then."

Daniel drew his blade as they approached. "Chase – once they're distracted with me, run. Get back home where you belong, and stay there. No more late night jaunts alone."

"You're outnumbered eight to one! I'm not going anywhere!" she argued, reaching for her hunting knife. She had been forced to run before, but now she wanted to fight.

"I've dealt with far worse – I have to fight Pendragon's groupies on each territory he's been to now, remember? If I can handle you and your friends, I can handle these fools."

The lead hunter now charged forward, staff before him.

"Step back!" Daniel cried to Chase as the enemy approached.

She did as she was told, watching him quickly spring into action.

He was everything she had always dreamed he would be as a child. The Hunter drew near, swinging his staff towards Daniel's head. Daniel ducked the blow and dropped to his knees, then swung his right foot and knocked the hunter's feet from beneath him. Springing up, Daniel followed the defensive maneuver with a reversed cross strike. The hunter brought his staff to bear just in time to avoid being impaled, and countered.

"Chase, go!" Daniel called over his shoulder as two more hunters moved in to assist their leader. Daniel skidded back a few feet after jumping backwards to avoid a scythe.

"I don't want to just leave you here!" she argued.

"Chase – " his reprimand was cut short by a throwing dagger, which fell to the ground after a well-timed deflection off of his sword hilt.

"Papa!" Chase cried out, voice broken with emotion.

Daniel's heart skipped a beat. He pushed back a Hunter, and turned to face her.

"Chastity – please, I am begging you – do as your father asks you, if only this once."

She nodded. Something about the expression in his eyes made her silently give in.

"I love you, Chase." Daniel called to her as he returned to his fighting.

Without replying, she turned and ran full-speed up the pathway to the flume, never stopping to look back, unable to control the flow of her tears.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was on her knees in the basement of the Sherwood house, gasping for air and choking back sobs to avoid waking the others.

It was minutes before she managed to calm down enough to stand.

Brushing the dirt off of her jeans, Chase took a few shaky steps towards the door. She stumbled on the leg of the table before the door, and had to grip it to regain her balance. Her hand closed on something, paper it felt like. Curious, she pulled it up to her face and read as she stood straight once more.

_My dearest Chastity, _

_I told you that there was nothing to worry about. I finished tending matters here and took my own leave shortly after you departed. I didn't kill anyone, though I likely should have – the world could stand to do without a few of these fervent mystics running about. _

_I hope that you will not venture out on your own like that in the future – it was fortunate that I was already tending matters of my own in Aravil and was able to respond to your blood's cry for help. Had I not been there, you would have been killed. No matter what I may do to your little friends, I want no harm whatsoever to befall my darling little girl. _

_Think what you want of me, but know that I truly love you. When the fear fades away, you will be angry with yourself for being so kind to me. You will likely hate me once more, and forget the tenderness I showed you. That is alright – I would expect nothing less of my child. Just remember that no matter how vile I may seem to you; no matter how twisted I may come across, I am still your father above all else, and I truly love you._

_When next we meet, we shall be enemies once more. You have clearly drawn that line between us. But I will not forget the feel of your hand clutching my own, just as it did when you were but an infant. I will not forget the look of concern in your eyes as I told you to leave me. And I will not forget the way you called me papa for the first time. _

_You will not admit it, but you care. Deep in your heart, there is still love for your father. And I will cherish that small bit of love as long as I live. _

_Please take care of yourself. _

_You are always in my heart._

_- Father _

She nearly fell right back to the floor. Immediately, she focused her power on the energy imprint of the paper. There was no ill intent in the residual energy – he had been telling the truth. He was genuine in everything he had said.

"Damn him…" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again.

She loved him so much. He was still her hero, despite having become a monster. The man she had seen tonight was the father she had adored so much as a child through the stories she had been told. What could change a man so good and so just to the demonic traitor he was today? What drove him to the madness he lived in? And why was he not like this all the time?

Anger at him throbbed through her veins along with a deep biting sorrow. She wanted to save him. The others wanted to destroy him. This night had given her hope that the father she loved was still alive under the mask of the Demon Saint. But her job was to see him finished. Would she defy Press' training and attempt to spare the man it was her life's mission to take down? Or would she consign him to his sorry fate and watch her best friends bring him to his defeat? Emotions swirled through her head, making her sick.

She hated him. She loved him. She wanted him dead. She wanted him redeemed.

Clutching the paper to her chest, she walked up the stairs and crawled into her bed, wanting nothing more but sleep.

* * *

The next morning saw the team gathered around the breakfast table, minus Chase.

"What's keeping her?" Spader asked, concerned for her.

As if on cue, Chase entered the room, fully dressed in her clothes from the day before, clutching a piece of paper to her chest. She looked as though she had not slept well and had been crying.

"What's wrong!?" Patrick asked, dropping his spoon and hurriedly crossing to her.

"I need to talk to you guys about something…" she managed to whisper.

* * *

"I don't believe it. He's trying to get close to you so that you protect him." Bobby grumbled, handing the paper off to Gunny.

Gunny in turn handed the paper to Patrick, who examined it closely.

Spader was silent, head down. She was trying to make a case for the bastard. It burned him that the murderer was being granted such a thing after all he had done.

"He was telling the truth. I couldn't sense any ill will from that paper." Chase urged. "There may be good inside of him still, I can feel it!"

"We can't make any rash decisions. As far as I'm concerned, he's still the enemy. Until we figure out fully what's going on, we can't trust him. I'm sorry sis." Leila stepped up and laid down the law, effectively ended the debate.

She ushered her younger sister out of the room shortly after, insisting that she get cleaned up and finally get some rest.

Bobby and Spader eyed one another. They both wondered the same thing – were they losing another traveler to Saint Dane?

* * *

Daniel clutched his head, fighting with himself.

_Monster or man? What am I? Monster or man…dammit…._

Saint Dane slammed his hand onto the table before him, knocking over a goblet of wine.

"I allowed myself to be weak, and it may prove costly to me. No more of this foolishness. It is time for me to get back to work. Pendragon must be taken down." He scolded himself for his stupidity – the mask now returned. He was the Demon once more.

With a growl, he stormed up the stairs to Shara's bedchamber.

* * *


	28. Chapter 24: Forbidden Fruit

_Chapter 24: Forbidden Fruit_

Sleep did not come peacefully for Chase in the nights following her encounter with her father. The nightmares that had started before her adopted father's death had now increased tenfold, making for nights of utter terror. The lack of sleep led to irritability, and gave her near-violent mood swings. While the Chase everyone knew and loved was still around, albeit a bit subdued most days, the violent, near-demonic side of her that she held in common with her birth father was showing.

Her mask of normalcy was cracking like ice in the sun.

November neared its end. The rigors of class work coupled with basketball practice had not done wonders for the Neeanyahn's health, either. She had an almost unnatural glow about her already pale skin, and was becoming sullen when alone.

They worried for her. Spader, try as he might, did not know how to relate to her. When faced with adversity, he met it with anger – sorrow was something he could not truly understand. Sadness, yes – depression, no. He loved her. But he did not know what to say or do. And the way she was acting towards him did nothing to inspire romantic feelings.

Lonely, frustrated, and unsure of himself, Spader felt his own confidence slowly draining from him. It was as though the sunlight could not reach any of them any longer.

On the final Friday of the month, Spader had gotten out of water polo practice early. He said goodbye to his teammates as he departed the locker room in his team practice gear, towel over his shoulder as he made his way to the gym to wait for Bobby and Chase.

"Spader! What are you doing here?" Courtney cheerfully greeted the Cloran teen as she walked towards the girl's locker room from the track.

Happy to see a familiar face, Spader waved. "Waiting for these two." He replied, jerking a thumb towards the gym doors. "Practice let out early for me today. You?"

She crossed to the railing by the doors where he sat, and perched on the bar beside him. "Getting ready for a few new routines. The younger girls are having trouble picking it up. Coach let me leave early, since I have all of them memorized already."

"So cheer's working out for ya, eh?"

Courtney smiled brightly. "It is. I wasn't too sure I was going to like it. I mean, I've never been a very girly girl. But I wanted something different, so I went for it. And it's actually been pretty fun so far.'

"Good to hear." Spader clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Courtney was silent a moment, choosing her next words. "So…how's it going with Chase?" she asked in a neutral tone. "You guys still going strong?"

Spader's cheerful smile fell. "I'm not too sure…she's been having trouble sleeping and nightmares and…the whole thing with her da…that's got her all messed up. I'm not really sure she likes anyone all that much right now, including me."

"That's too bad…I hope she realizes what a great guy you are. I know some girls that would love to have a good looking, cheerful guy like you around." Courtney glanced over at him coyly, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"Cozy?" came a growl from behind the pair.

Chase, drenched in sweat from a hard practice, folded her arms over her chest and glared directly at Courtney. Behind her, Bobby bit his lip. This could be ugly.

"She just stopped by to say hello when she saw me waiting for you, that's all love." Spader explained, standing and crossing to his girlfriend. He tried to reach for her and enfold her in his arms, only to be brushed off.

"Let's go." Chase grunted, turning on her heel and walking off.

The other three watched her make her way to the gate.

"That's what I mean, mate." Spader whispered to Courtney.

She smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry. I hope it gets better for you. If you ever need to talk, you can call my cell phone. Bobby's got the number." She pecked his cheek and left.

Bobby blinked. "Dude…don't let Chase see that. She'll break you in half." He scolded Spader as they went off after Chase towards the school gates.

Spader merely shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think she really cares one way or another. She's lost in her own head, mate. And I don't know what to think anymore…"

In the back of his mind, he thought of the softness of Courtney's lips on his skin.

* * *

That night, the Sherwood house was silent. It was late, close to midnight, and Chase was having trouble falling asleep once more. Yawning, she pulled back the blankets and stepped out of bed, deciding to walk around the house for a bit.

She quietly made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs. As she passed through the living room, a small light in the library caught her eye. Curious as to the source, she walked up to the door and nudged it gently.

Sitting on one of the large, cozy couches beside the unlit fireplace was Patrick, reading by lamp light. He looked up upon hearing the door, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey there, night owl. Trouble sleeping again?" he marked his place in his book.

"Yeah…" she stepped into the room and closed the door back behind her. "It's been rough ever since those nightmares about Youran started, just before I went to Aravil."

Patrick looked sympathetically at her. "Sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?" he offered, patting the couch beside him and opening his arms.

She nodded with a gentle smile and came to sit beside him. "I dunno what it is. I can't really fall asleep. And when I do fall asleep, I have nightmares about losing my dad, and about my real father causing chaos, dying, all sorts of nasty shit."

He closed his eyes, feeling her pain. "Poor girl…" he whispered, taking her into his arms and stroking her hair comfortingly.

Chase closed her eyes like a contented kitten and nuzzled into his chest. She felt so at ease with the Third Earth traveler, and had never known why. They hadn't known each other very long, just since the end of the Eelong affair – but he was able to understand her and reach past the layers of hurt and confusion, finding the happy girl beneath.

Smiling, he held her tightly, and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I know it isn't easy. You have so much pressure on you, and you're scared – I would be too. But know that you have friends who love you – and you have me. You'll always have me."

She clung to him fiercely, feeling safe for the first time in days. "Thank you, Pat. You're the only one who can understand that, it seems…"

Patrick said nothing to this, merely continued to stroke her hair and hold her. After what felt like an eternity, Chase managed to drift to sleep in his arms.

He held her through the remainder of the night. And for once, she did not stir, enjoying her first truly peaceful sleep in a very long time.

* * *

Days later, Spader sat alone, reading for history. He couldn't focus. Ideas had been plaguing him, toying with his emotions and making him wonder. Binding ties – how fragile were they truly? Trust was such a hard thing to give. It was killing him in inches.

He looked to the telephone, mind drifting back to Courtney's words. She would listen if he called her. His hand hesitated as he reached for the receiver. Chase wouldn't like it.

He closed his eyes. _"Sorry, love."_

He picked up the receiver, and dialed the number.

* * *


	29. Chapter 25: Trouble In Paradise

_Chapter 25: Trouble In Paradise_

"Evans, sub out for Tilton. Nice work, girlie." Coach Lyman patted Chase roughly on the shoulder as she jogged off the court past him. It was high praise from a man who had objected so heavily to coaching a girl. She smiled brightly at the gesture.

Aubrey wrapped her in a one-armed hug as she picked up her Gatorade from the bench. "Good job, kiddo. You're getting much better with that mid-range jumper."

"Thanks to you and that trick you showed me with the wrist flick." She grinned, taking a large sip of her drink before capping it and putting it back down.

"To be fair, you had good form to start. It just needed to be refined. But I can tell you've been putting some hours into practicing. You improved really fast."

"I've had a lot of time to just play in the backyard with Bobby." She shrugged.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "I'm shocked you're so dedicated, considering you live in the same house as Spader. No offense, I just figured you'd spend all your free time together."

Her face fell slightly. "We're kinda having issues right now."

"Ah. Care to talk about it?" Aubrey offered.

"Not much to say…I've been having some trouble sleeping and I've got some old issues to work out, but he's not being really supportive, so….yeah."

He shook his head sadly. "That's a shame. I'm sure there's plenty of other guys that like you, but the one you love is the one doing to the least to help you. I bet you can think of at least one person besides Spader that would be truly understanding."

"_Yeah, but he's like…nine years older than me, and he thinks of me as a kid sister…" _she thought bitterly. But Aubrey's words had touched a nerve she had been trying to cover. He was right – the lack of support was irritating, and she was sure that if she turned to someone who could overlook who her father was, or didn't know the full situation, she would find the same comfort and support that Patrick had been providing.

"Sometimes, even if you really love someone, you need to move on and find the one who's really going to take care of you and treat you right. And you deserve to be treated like a princess, Chase. You really do." He ruffled her hair. "Think about it, eh?"

She nodded. "Yeah…you have a good point…"

The conversation was cut short when Coach Lyman called Chase back to the practice.

Saint Dane smiled beneath the form of Aubrey Nevar. _"The clock is ticking, love."

* * *

_

"Three, two, one – GO!" the coach blew the whistle signaling the swimmers' start.

Spader dove into the water, slicing through it like a dolphin as he made his way down the lane. His water polo teammates were all but out-paced by his graceful strokes. While swim practice earlier in the afternoon should by all rights have worn him out, these warm-up laps for water polo seemed to revive him.

Losing himself to the water's soothing touch was amazing. It overwhelmed his senses, taking him back home to happier times in his mind.

He reached the other end of the pool, flipped, and kicked off from the wall. It seemed like the water was the only comfort he had lately.

"_Aside from talking to Courtney…"_ he thought, smiling slightly. The acolyte had listened to him without complaint, managed to get his mind off of the issues with Chase and onto lighter things, discussing movies and music with him and explaining things about Second Earth pop culture that still eluded him from time to time. It had been fun, truly the first genuinely fun moment he had had since Chase's trip to Aravil.

He tried to push all thoughts out of mind for the duration of the practice.

Upon finally walking out of the locker room that evening, Spader was feeling much better. He glanced at the football field where the cheer squad was still practicing. Courtney looked over at him and waved before returning her focus to the drill.

He smiled broadly back at her, giving a slight wave. It was nice to have at least one person who understood what he was going through, someone to listen to him.

As he turned back around, he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry mate." He apologized, only to look up and wish he hadn't.

Andy Mitchell spat on the grass beside them, giving Spader a look over as if sizing him up for a fight. "Maybe if you hadn't been undressin' Chetwynde with your eyes, you'd have seen me, pretty boy."

Spader shot him a cross look. "I wasn't doing anything like that. I was just sayin' hi."

"Tell yourself that. I give you credit, playing Tilton and Chetwynde. Takes balls to two-time the hottest girls on campus and be living with one of em at the same time." Andy grinned, pushing his greasy blonde hair back behind his ears.

The cross look turned into a glare. "I'm not two-timing Chase – I love her."

Andy chuckled. "You may think you love her, but you've been spending all your time with Chetwynde. And Tilton's been hanging close to Nevar and your English teacher. You may not be two-timing her, but she seems to be doing fine without you."

Spader said nothing. The words hit something raw and bitter within him. He turned to look at Courtney one more time, grumbling as he did so.

"See – you're thinking about it now! If you ask me, Tilton's got the looks, but Chetwynde's got the stability. Chase is a loose cannon, and if you don't watch it, she'll be out for your blood next. You can't trust a girl like that."

"You don't know anything about it." Spader walked off past Andy, trying to deflect the barbs that his words had cast. It was a worthless effort. The words hit the mark, striking the base of his fears and shaking him.

He had been right – he couldn't trust Chase. He didn't know how to predict her moods, didn't know what to expect out of her temper. And there was the matter of her father…

"_But I love her so much…why can't we just be normal teenagers…?" _he thought, storming off through the school gates. Normally he would wait for Bobby and Chase to leave practice and walk home with them. Today, he wanted solitude.

"Strike two – inning's almost over." Saint Dane, still as Andy Mitchell, grinned broadly at his manipulation. "Teenagers and their hormones…so damn easy…"

Like a cat with a captured mouse, he left the school.

* * *


	30. Chapter 26: Breaking Point

_Chapter 26: Breaking Point_

Tired from three weeks of intense schoolwork and sports practice, Bobby decided to call a full team meeting of the seven main Travelers and his acolytes. The long school week finally ended, and Saturday morning arrived. After a quick trip to Zadaa to pick up Loor, the team met up together in the living room of the Sherwood house.

"So what's the plan, cuz?" Chase asked, perched on the arm of the couch beside Patrick.

Bobby grinned. "We need a break from school and practice – so it's time for a group trip. I thought it'd be good to spend a day together in Manhattan, maybe do some shopping and just hang out."

"I could go for that. As long as we don't have to go near those skinny bitch stores." Leila grumbled. She made eye contact with her sister, and both made faces of disgust.

"So it's agreed then?" Bobby looked at his friends' faces.

Everyone nodded. "Great! Let's go!" he waved his hand, bidding them to follow.

* * *

They took the train back into New York, eagerly anticipating the day's activities. The cheery atmosphere had even gotten to Chase and Spader, and it seemed that they had completely forgotten about their previous troubles as she perched in his lap, head on his shoulder and arms around his neck. He held her tightly, all smiles.

It comforted Leila to see that the two of them were getting along again. It was difficult to watch her sister get her heart broken over and over. While the others all quickly drew attention in private to the way Chase's temper flared, no one but Leila had noticed the way that Spader turned away from Chase when she needed him most. He had turned his back on her essentially, flinching at the sight of her, unable to look into the same blue eyes she shared with her father. Spader could claim to still love her the same despite her bloodline, but Leila at least knew this wasn't true – it had changed things.

But today, the pair seemed almost normal, smiling and not barking at one another. Spader it seemed was at least trying for today, making an effort to be a good boyfriend.

Leila was not the only one who had noticed the shift in the relationship, however. Patrick had seen the split before anyone else, and had made his stance clear to Spader – if the Cloran teen could not treat her right, he certainly could and would.

The librarian glanced up from his Blackberry screen and looked over at the couple. He forced himself to smile rather than frown. It wasn't right, he told himself. Nine years is a long time, he had that drilled into his head by Gunny repeatedly. He thought back on the most recent conversation that had taken place between the two of them.

_Gunny shook his head at Patrick, sitting in the armchair in the corner of the librarian's bedroom. It was a place he was becoming more familiar with as he spent more time with the younger Traveler. More and more, it was almost as though Patrick had become a nephew to him. "It wouldn't work, even if she wasn't taken."_

"But why not? I've got everything he has and more. I'm far more emotionally mature than he is, and I actually give a damn!" Patrick grumbled, sitting on his bed.

"_She's still a kid. No matter how mature she may be at times, she's still a very emotional teenage girl. I know they're having relationship problems right now, but I don't think it's a good idea to move in." Gunny replied. _

_Patrick was silent. _

"_Think about it, Pat. You're an older guy, your students have crushes on you, you're always there for her…sooner or later, you'd break her heart."_

"_I wouldn't be foolish enough to treat her the way he does."  
_

"_If they were to break up, you know they'd get back together. And then what would you do? You can't hold onto a girl like that – she's like a bird that just can't be caged." _

"_But Gunny…I can't help but feel the way I do. She needs a protector. She's so much more fragile than people realize, but she can be herself around me." _

_Gunny smiled knowingly. "What do you see in her, Patrick?"_

_The younger man blinked for a moment, then thought. "Well, she's very sharp for someone her age. She's very emotionally attuned to the world around her, and has such empathy for everyone. Sweet, caring, funny, fierce…but she's human. She's got her problems, and she tries so hard to overcome them…" _

"_You're head over heels for her…" Gunny shook his head and sighed. "I know you're going to be just as stubborn as her, and you're going to try to make this work if they – "_

"_When they break up." Patrick interrupted. "We all know it's coming." _

_Gunny raised his hands as if to surrender. "When it happens, you'll try to swoop in, and in all likelihood, you'll win her over. She'll turn to you in her sadness, and you'll have what you want. But when he cleans up his act and realizes what he lost, he'll try to win her back. And he'll get her back. What will you do when YOU lose her?" _

_Silence. Patrick lowered his gaze to the floor. _

"_When that day comes, if it's better for her, I'll let her go. I'd rather she break my heart and live happily than cage her selfishly. I care for her enough to make the sacrifice."_

Patrick sighed, the conversation still weighing heavily on his mind.

"Hey Pat, you ever gonna get your face out of your Crackberry?" Chase teased, tugging his hair from her spot on Spader's lap.

He smiled at her. "I can't help it – I love the thing."

She tugged the phone out of his hands and began to browse the web. "Mine now!" she laughed, turning to face the other direction as he tried to grab it back.

Gunny watched the playful exchange with a weary smile. While he still worried for the young pairs, he was at least slightly hopeful that the hard times ahead were still a ways off.

Soon, the train arrived, and the team departed for the streets.

* * *

Hours later, after much shopping and sightseeing, the Travelers made their way to a cozy little café for lunch.

Spader and Chase walked hand in hand for the first time in what felt like ages, silent but comfortable with one another.

Behind them, Leila watched with an apprehensive eye. She knew that this would not last.

"The eye of the storm. It's nowhere near over yet." Patrick whispered to the older Tilton sister, nodding his head towards the young pair.

Leila nodded at him. "I wish I knew how to stop it."

He said nothing in response to this.

They entered the café and gave their party number, then waited to be seated.

"I'll be right back – gotta use the girl's room." Chase excused herself, leaving her bags with the others and dashing towards the back of the café.

As she was gone, the waitress returned to seat the large party.

Everyone settled into their chairs. Bobby took his seat between Loor and Spader, while Leila sat between Gunny and Mark. Courtney slid into the seat beside Spader, leaving the empty seat for Chase beside Patrick, directly across from her and Spader.

"Um…what about Chase?" Bobby asked with confusion as he addressed Courtney.

"What about her?" the acolyte replied. "There's a seat for her right there."

Chase returned to the table before anyone could reply. Her face dropped slightly when she looked at the seating arrangement. Her eyes lingered on Courtney.

Without another word, she took her seat beside Patrick with as much calm and grace as she could manage. "So, what's good in this place?" she asked, taking up her menu.

Relief spread across the table. It looked like Chase was going to control her temper this time and avoid starting a fight. The others examined their menus as well.

Shortly after ordering, the food arrived. Side conversations broke out between the group, some sharing food with one another, others making casual observations about the world around them, and all enjoying the reprieve from their duties.

Chase laughed about a joke Patrick had made, and was about to re-tell the story to Spader when from the corner of her eye she noticed him feeding Courtney from his plate. Her smile dropped as she turned to look at the two. They looked strangely like they were dating and having a romantic meal together.

Deciding not to say anything, Chase turned around. But not before hearing a giggle and Spader's smooth, laughing voice saying "you'll make a mess for me to clean up!"

She put her face back down towards her plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

Patrick poked her in the arm with his fork. "Hey – you wanna try some of this? It's good." He pointed at the Spanish rice piled high on his plate.

"I guess so…" she gave a watery smile, and tried a small bit. "It is pretty good."

"Share with me? I won't eat it all myself." He nudged her, trying to cheer her up.

A genuine smile spread over her face. "Sure."

Spader and Courtney were still engrossed in their conversation, and did not notice the exchange. They weren't watching anything but each other.

But Gunny was watching, feeling that something bad would come of it. It was far too peaceful, and conflict was boiling beneath the surface of them all.

* * *

Later that evening, they made their way back towards the train, preparing to depart for home once more. Chase was proud of herself – she had controlled her temper and not gotten upset over the little things. It was a sign she was healing.

Loor and Bobby walked side by side, very close together. They were making small talk, edging around the unspoken bond between them. It was a friendship of the deepest kind, bordering on the edge of a love that neither knew how to express.

Mark walked in a companionable silence with Leila, the two being very good friends. It seemed as though everything would be alright after all.

Courtney walked in front of Chase and Spader, staying silent but looking back at him on occasion to smile. It was on one such look behind her that she tripped near the curb, and nearly stumbled into the street.

Had there not been a car coming in her direction at that moment, it would have been a laughing matter. However, the Mercedes coming on fast was nothing to joke about.

Spader's reactions were faster than anyone else's. He dropped his shopping bag and sprang forward, reaching for her and pulling her in close to his chest. They fell back onto the sidewalk, away from harm. The driver, in typical New York fashion, honked his horn, flipped them off, and sped along on his way.

"Courtney! Are you o…k…?" Bobby started to ask, his sentence stalling as he observed the position the two were in.

Courtney, still half dazed, lay on her back beneath Spader, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs half-spread. Spader still held her close to his chest, loosely on top of her as he caught his breath from the sudden spring.

"Are you alright, mate?" he asked, looking down at her with concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Courtney smiled up at him tenderly before hugging him tightly.

Chase stood before them both, dumbstruck.

Patrick put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

She roused from her stupor, and suddenly the air around them became very still.

"Well, isn't this nice." She whispered hoarsely. "Behind my back, the two of you…"

Spader and Courtney finally realized how they looked to the others, and quickly scrambled to their feet, looking at the Neeanyahn girl.

"C'mon lovey, you know it wasn't like that at all!" Spader cooed, stepping forward. He reached out a hand to touch her, only to have it bolted with a crackling energy orb.

"Don't you DARE touch me, Vo Spader." Chase snapped, eyes brimming with tears. A shimmering shield flickered into life around her, her emotions sending her magic out of her control as she sniffled, fighting back the tears.

"Chase – calm down before someone sees you like that!" Leila ordered.

"How can I calm down?! This tramp has her hands all over my man!" Chase bit back. She did however listen to her sister, and shielded her magic the best she could.

"I didn't do anything! And if you ever call me a tramp again – " Courtney started.

Chase rounded on her, eyes the same demonic blue as her father's. "Take one step closer to me, and it will be the last action you ever make." She growled.

Courtney froze in place, eyes wide.

"And you, Vo. You enjoy the mess you've made. Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out? Why couldn't you have just told me to my face? Why keep it behind my back? Goddammit, I TRUSTED YOU! You can ask Leila – I trust NO ONE. This is exactly why I hate humanity!" Chase snapped, emotional fractures in her already-battered heart finally shattering. Tears slipped down her face as she turned and stormed off, ignoring the cries of her friends telling her to stop.

Leila glared daggers at Spader and Courtney.

"I never meant for this – " Courtney began.

"SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Leila roared. "Mark, take her home, now. Spader, get your ass over here – we're going after her."

No one argued with Leila – they had never seen her this angry.

Mark took Courtney by the hand, pulling her in the direction of the train. Leila waved the others behind her, making for the direction Chase had gone.

"Where is she going?" Patrick asked, walking briskly with Leila in the lead.

"The primary flume – the one in the old subway. It's not far from here. If I had to guess, I'd say she's going to Neeanyah. I want to stop her before she does."

"Has she ever been this way before?" Bobby jogged to keep up with the pair.

Leila bit her lip, the fear for her baby sister starting to creep in beneath the ferocity of the moment. "No. That's why I want to stop her now. I don't know what she'll do."

With this thought lingering in the air, Spader felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. How could he have been so foolish? Where had he gone wrong?

Gunny shook his head and glanced back at Spader.

"You made this mess, kid. Time to make this right."

Spader nodded, wiping the corners of his eyes to stem the flow of the tears. It had broken. Everything they had worked for, the time they had spent getting to know one another, getting together, building their relationship as friends and lovers…all of it was now for nothing. A beautiful picture had shattered into millions of fragments, all due to him.

He hoped that he wasn't too late to re-arrange the pieces.

* * *


	31. Chapter 27: Mirror, Mirror

_Chapter 27: Mirror, Mirror_

Leila led the others to the abandoned subway that had previously served as the primary flume entrance to Second Earth. Each was lost in their own train of thought, wishing for different things in the tense situation. Patrick and Leila just hoped that Chase would not do anything rash, Gunny and Loor hoped that in her grief she would not turn to her father for comfort, while Bobby and Spader merely hoped that she was still there.

"Down here – it's this way, just a little further." Leila followed the dual light of her Traveler's and acolyte's rings down the old tunnel.

They made their way down the path for a few more moments before locating the door that led to the flume. It opened with a creak, showing its recent disuse in the wake of the formation of the flume gate in the basement of the Sherwood house. Leila crept forward, looking around to see if anything unpleasant was waiting for them.

All seemed clear, so she continued onwards. A moment later, she saw her sister. Chase stood before the flume, shuddering upper body giving away her tears. The flume had already been activated, and the swirl of lights and sounds grew stronger.

"Chase, please don't storm off like this, let's talk this out." Gunny, ever the peacemaker, tried to calm her down cautiously. The last thing they needed was her fully snapping.

A sniffle was all he got in response.

"Chase, you should listen to him. Give him a chance to speak; perhaps he can help you mediate with Spader." Loor offered, voice steady.

Still, Chase did not even turn around.

"Chase…please…talk to me, at least. You've trusted me with everything else so far – please trust me now." Patrick pleaded with her.

At this, she turned. The lights and sounds grew even stronger. She looked Patrick in the eyes, her tears finally stopping for a moment. "I want to go home…" she whispered.

"Chase…wait – " Spader urged, stepping towards her.

She turned away from him and stepped into the flume without another word.

* * *

"Fuck…" Spader cursed, slamming a fist against the wall.

Gunny lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok kid. She'll be back before you know it. Let her cool down at home, I'm sure Corinthe will take care of it."

Spader nodded, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Leila grit her teeth, eyes closed in anger. "You had better hope and pray that nothing bad comes of this, or I swear to the gods, I will have your ass, Spader." She hissed.

"Leila – I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you know that – I love her more'n anything else in this world. She's just been so…different lately."

Leila's reply was cut short by the flume suddenly springing to life once more. Everyone turned, on full alert. When a familiar shape appeared in the light, they calmed.

Chase stepped out of the flume, no longer crying. She wore a slight smile on her face, and seemed completely calm now.

Relieved to have been given a second chance, Spader rushed forward.

"Hobey, Chase. Don't scare me like that!" he took her into his arms, holding her tightly. Before she could say anything, he had turned her down into a full, romantic leaning kiss.

Leila's senses were on full alert. Something did not seem quite right. She knew her sister better than anyone else alive, and she knew full well that Chase did not ever get over something that fast. She also knew that the difference in time between Neeanyah and Second Earth was not great enough for her to have calmed already, even if she had been there for two weeks. If anyone could hold a grudge, it was Chase.

Spader deepened the kiss, though Chase only loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, barely kissing him back. Her body language suggested she was lethargic.

Finally, he pulled away from her and set her on her feet, hands on her waist. "Chase, you know that I love you, don't you?" he asked, head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you do – but I hate you, Vo Spader." She grinned, pushing him away from her with a force that shocked the others. He tripped, and fell against the wall in a heap.

"Hobey hell, Chase! I know I deserved it – but damn!" he complained, rubbing his head.

Her grin widened. "You haven't gotten the half of it yet, you cheating bastard…"

"Chase – knock it off! He's trying to apologize!" Bobby frowned at his cousin.

"There's no excuse for cheating on a Ravencroft, Pendragon." She replied.

"Since when do you call me "Pendragon"?" he complained.

Leila's eyes widened. "Spader, get away from her, now!" she yelled, taking a defensive stance and pushing the others behind her.

"But why?" he asked, standing and making his way to her again.

"Because that's not my sister!" Leila cried out.

Everyone looked at Chase, confusion in their eyes.

She laughed. "Very good, Ms. Avarosco. Score one for Team Tilton."

Spader's eyes widened. "Wait a second…"

"Chase" laughed harder, body turning fluid. A moment later, Saint Dane gleefully clapped his hands together. "Too slow yet again, Mr. Spader."

* * *

Chase arrived on Neeanyah with tears still dripping down her face. How could the man she loved do something like that to her? And with Courtney Chetwynde of all people! She couldn't think of a single thing that Courtney had over her.

"Except she doesn't have a mega-villain for a father…" she bitterly spat, walking from the cave into the surrounding woods. She planned to go see Corinthe, who she was sure could help her sort her feelings out.

As she made her way into the early morning light, a rustling of leaves caught her ear. She did a quick scan of the area, and dismissed it as birds upon hearing nothing.

Two steps forward, and a loud caw erupted into the still morning.

At this, she froze. She recognized that caw. She whipped around, searching for the source of the sound. Soon enough, she saw it.

Perched on the stone mouth of the cave, just below the star marking the flume, was a large, jet-black raven, a slip of paper in its beak.

Suspicion flared up in her chest, and she ordered the bird to come to her. It obeyed, as she had thought it would, and dropped the paper in her hand.

_Sorry my lovely, I seem to be a terrible driver today. However, Miss Chetwynde does make the most amusing face when she's about to die. I hope you get to see it yourself one day. Thank you for clearing out of the way – I'll have good fun teaching your little boyfriend a lesson for tampering with the heart of my daughter. – Father_

"FUCK!" she screamed out, running full speed back to into the flume. She called Second Earth, hoping to god she wasn't too late. As she waited for the gateway to open, she grabbed her short staff from the weapons table still nearby. She would be ready this time.

The full realization of what had happened pounded on the same steady beat as her pulse.

She had been set up. Her own father had set her up. She cursed her own stupidity for being so soft towards the man in the wake of her Aravil trip.

The light took her away, whisking her back home, hopefully to living people.

* * *

Bobby and the others gasped. While it should have occurred to them that Saint Dane could take on the form of his own child, the thought had never crossed their minds.

"How could you tell it wasn't her?" Bobby managed to get out.

"I know my sister. She doesn't take such even strides. Her smiles are more fiery when she's angry. And no matter how pissed, she doesn't hit her loved ones. When he called you "Pendragon", and I saw the glint in his eyes, I was sure of it."

Spader looked sick to the stomach. "Do you mean to tell me I just – I just kissed Saint Dane?!" he spouted, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"I should be the one complaining – you aren't the best kisser in the world. Pity you aren't as cute as your father, or I'd offer to teach you a thing or two. I have no interest in robbing the cradle anyway, as you youngsters say." Saint Dane smirked.

A visible shudder passed through the younger Spader as he felt himself gag.

"What did you do with my sister!?" Leila demanded, standing her ground.

He turned to her. "Sent her where she belongs so that daddy can do his job. Now hush, child. Let the men handle this." He brushed her off with a wave of the hand.

As Leila made to move for him, a loud growl from the right caught her ear. She turned, and wished she hadn't.

Coming in from the shadows was a pack of wolf quigs, all of whom looked hungry. They circled around the Travelers, cutting them off from Saint Dane and Spader.

Spader shook with a combination of rage and disgust. Saint Dane had once more used his damned powers to take on the form of someone he loved and trusted. How could he be sure who anyone was when this sort of thing kept happening to him? Worse, how could he trust Chase when and if she ever returned? His fists clenched.

"What's the matter, Spader?" Saint Dane asked, stepping forward slowly. As he moved, his body rippled like disturbed water, and suddenly he was Chase once more.

"Don't you want to play with me, Vo?" he continued in Chase's husky whisper, walking up the teen and placing a hand on his chest.

Anger overpowered the sickness in Spader's stomach as he drove his fist into Saint Dane's chest and pushed him away.

Saint Dane laughed as the punch sent him to the floor, coughing only slightly.

"So you can hit me in her body, eh? That should make things interesting in your nightmares later on…" Saint Dane, still as Chase, stood and smiled at him. A second later, he was driving his fist into Spader's gut as retaliation.

The force of the hit caught Spader off guard, and he stumbled back into the wall.

Saint Dane moved in to continue the assault, only to be knocked to the ground himself. Clutching the back of his head, he turned to see what had struck him.

"Keep your hands off of him, you monster!" Chase growled, short staff at the ready.

Saint Dane dragged himself to his feet, and stood face to face with his daughter.

Chase shivered reflexively. It was unnerving to see her own body standing before her.

"Corinthe used to tell me I looked just like you. Now who looks like who?" she whispered, sadness hiding in the corner of her eyes.

"You decided to come back, knowing I did this to protect you." He shook his head.

"You put that raven there to sucker me in. Fine, I'll bite. You wanna dance, let's dance. We're settling this, you and me." She tossed down her weapon.

To Spader, it was foolish – why she would toss aside her weapon when Saint Dane was unarmed, he could not fathom. But it was her sense of honor that made her put the staff aside. No matter who or what the circumstances, fighting an unarmed man with a weapon was just not honorable to her. Not even the Demon Saint.

"Very well, darling. Let's see what you've learned. And by the way – this is a good color on you." He smiled pleasantly, pointing to the green bracelet on their now mutual wrist.

Chase grit her teeth, and lunged for her father.

And so it began. The others were occupied trying to fight off the wolf quigs on one side, with Spader and Chase dealing with Saint Dane on the other.

Chase went after her father with all she had, trying every move she knew to try and get an edge. Saint Dane matched her strike for strike, being at a disadvantage strength-wise, since he was fighting in her body. Soon, in the whirlwind of kicks and blocks, Spader's eyes lost track of which Chase was the real Chase.

He watched the two Ravencrofts fight for dominance, cursing the powers of Amorphara in his mind. He hated it. He absolutely hated it. He edged over to where Chase had dropped her short staff, keeping an eye on the fight as he grabbed it.

When Saint Dane finally revealed himself again, he would be ready for him…

* * *

Leila watched the two Chases fight, trying to keep the real one in her sights. Her attention was drawn away by the angry wolf quig snapping at her heels. She kicked it in the muzzle, sending it whimpering away to another of its packmates.

"We have to get back over there and help her!" Bobby called over his shoulder, pushing against one of the wolves as it leapt into the air before him.

"I know, but we've gotta get rid of these things first!" Leila rushed in to help Bobby, who had been tackled by a quig.

Loor broke off a few loose pipes from the wall. "Pendragon, Leila! Catch!" she called, tossing a pipe to each of them. She broke off two more, tossing one to Gunny and Patrick.

At least now they were armed, Patrick thought to himself, swinging the pipe into the head of a quig as though it were a baseball.

Gunny held one quig back with the pipe in its mouth, pushing it into the wall.

More quigs appeared in a steady stream, coming from seemingly nowhere as the fight carried on. Leila, having never been one for continuous fighting, was losing stamina, and had to force herself to maintain focus no matter how tired she felt. As she swung at yet another quig, she felt a small wave of dizziness wash over her.

She glanced in her sister's direction once more, hoping that she'd be able to help soon.

* * *

The two Chases predicted the moves of the other perfectly, matching strike for strike. For the real Chase, it was a matter of full concentration and took everything she had to keep up. For Saint Dane, it was a game – his combat experience was far enough superior that he could have gained the upper hand easily. However, something about her ferocity made him curious, and he fought on at her level, wondering what made her push so hard.

Chase knew he was holding back, and it angered her. No matter how hard she had trained, she was still not good enough to fight him. She wracked her brain, trying to find an edge. It was then that it came to her – magic.

Her father had been trained as a swordsman, and while he had great control over his Amorphara, aural magic had been her mother's gift. It was the only thing she had in greater amounts than him. A smirk flitted across her face as she jumped back from him.

"Flux!" she called out, extending an arm in his direction. A bright blur of purple formed before her, then launched towards Saint Dane.

It caught him entirely by surprise. He had never thought she would study dark magic. He dodged the worst of the attack, but was caught in the side by part of it. Gritting his teeth, he put a hand to his now-bleeding side.

"So you've studied the Dark Arts…hmm…let's see how much you've learned." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nosferatu!" he marked a cross over his heart, and extended his hand. Violet and black streaks of energy formed a crackling orb that sunk into the ground.

The energy orb rose up behind the real Chase, forming ribbons of dark power behind her. She tried to dodge, but was grabbed by three of the ribbons. She cried out in pain as they sliced into her skin deeply, blood spurting into the air behind her.

At her cry, Saint Dane's icy composure slipped, and Daniel slid to the surface once more. He had hurt his own little girl – he was supposed to protect her.

The momentary distraction allowed Chase to lunge forward and shove her father against the wall. She pinned her own form beneath her, and practically spat out the next spell.

"Gespenst'aya'eirashkigal!" she growled, holding her father beneath her.

A flash of red nearly blinded Spader as he watched both Chases scream out in pain and stumble away from the wall, tumbling to the floor.

Both of them suddenly begun to rapidly change form. It was as though their Amorphara powers had gone out of control. The two changing Ravencrofts took on the same forms, wrestling for dominance as they dragged themselves up to their feet.

Spader watched in horror at the changes, their bodies shimmering and rippling as though they were illusions, changing from animals to other people – at one point, he saw two copies of himself before him – and back to Chase's body once more.

Somewhere along the way, one of the Chases had activated the flume. The rapid change continued as Spader gripped the staff tightly, stepping closer to them.

Finally, one Chase shoved the other into the active flume, and fell to their knees. The flume died down, growing still and silent once more.

And then there was one.

* * *

The remaining Chase stood, knees shaking from the wear and tear of the fight, and finally turned around to face Spader.

"I'm so sorry, Vo."

SMACK.

The short staff struck her in the side of the head hard, knocking her to the floor.

Chase – the real Chase – held a hand to her now-throbbing head, dumbfounded.

"Shut your mouth, you murderous bastard!" Spader hissed, shaking with rage. His dark eyes were filled with hatred – he had snapped.

Realization came over her. Spader thought she was her father.

"Vo! Wait - !"

SMACK.

The staff came down on her again, this time in her side. The wind was knocked from her lungs as she coughed, gasping for air.

"I hate you! I hate what you've done to my life, I hate what you've done to my relationship. You're going to pay, mate!" Spader swung the staff once more.

SNAP.

Chase folded in on herself, clutching her side as she curled into a ball. A rib had snapped in half from the sheer power of his swing.

She looked up at him in time to see the staff swing down once more.

SNAP.

One more broken rib.

SNAP.

Two.

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

Six total broken ribs. He was that angry that he could snap bones with the force of his swings. Half of her rib cage was shattered, and she struggled for air.

"How about using that changing power now, eh?" Spader taunted, swinging the staff again, mad glee on his face as he laughed.

Chase's silent mental screams caught the psychic attention of her sister, who had been focused on the wave of quigs that was still assaulting them.

Leila spun on her heel, eyes wide.

"NO! YOU IDIOT, THAT'S HER! STOP!" she screamed, breaking into a sprint to the other side of the room.

A wolf tackled her from the side, biting into her shin.

Bobby and the others rushed in to help her as more wolves pounced.

Spader was too far gone in his anger to notice anything other than the bleeding body below him. He swung the staff furiously now, hitting anything and everything he could.

Chase took each blow, too weak to truly defend herself. Tears poured down her face as she was assaulted, skin being ripped open by the force of each swing, bruises forming over her pale skin. He jabbed her with the end of the staff, making her breathing even harder than it had been. She sputtered blood from between her lips, trying to pass air.

He kicked her in the stomach, then rolled her onto her back with his foot.

Chase's eyes fluttered, and her thoughts drifted to Youran. Was this what it had felt like when he died? This pain…was it always like this? She turned her face and saw her sister and the others rushing in to save her, seemingly in slow motion. She looked back up at Spader, eyes wild and staff held high, ready for the final blow.

"Any last words, mate?" Spader hissed, smirk on his face.

She looked into his eyes defiantly, willing her tears to stop.

"Yes. I love you, Vo Spader." She whispered, anger in her eyes.

His face contorted with fury, and he screamed out like a beast. With all the force he possessed, he swung the staff into her temple.

Her eyes fluttered once more. "Yu-yu…" she sighed.

And everything faded to black.

* * *


	32. Chapter 28: The Way It Was Meant To Be 1

_**DISCLAIMER AND WARNING!**_

**_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC, VIOLENT IMAGES THAT SOME PEOPLE MAY FIND DISTURBING. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SELF-HARM, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE THE AUTHOR IF PLOT CONTENT IS MISSED. DO NOT FLAME OR MESSAGE ME ABOUT BEING OFFENDED - YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF NOT READING THE CHAPTER TO FOLLOW. THIS GOES FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER - YOU HAVE BEEN FORMALLY WARNED_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 28: The Way It Was Meant To Be part 1_

"_NO! CHASE! GOD WHY!?" Leila roars. "SPADER, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_Voices yelling, shouting, begging._

_Patrick screaming "CHASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"_

_Light. _

"_Look at her! She's glowing!" Bobby chokes out, voice heavy with emotion._

_Leila's hands on her sister's shoulders, tears falling onto the ashen angel's face._

"_She's lost a lot of blood, but I think I can feel a pulse!" _

_Spader's arms, taking her lifeless frame against his chest despite Leila's protests._

_He says nothing. His eyes are dead as he moves towards the subway entrance. In his arms lies the product of his anger and his uncontrollable hatred. He feels nothing._

_And somewhere in Halla, Press Tilton is shoving Jo Spader into a wall. He is yelling and cussing at his old friend, threatening the life of his son as he cries like a beast. _

_And Jo Spader too is crying, ashamed of his flesh and blood, scared for his friend's daughter. He takes the pain without so much as a whimper, letting Press have his way._

_And Press finally realizes that in his anger, he is doing just what Vo Spader has done. Ashamed of himself and full of fear for what he himself is becoming, he releases his dear friend, and sinks to the floor, arms around his knees like a child._

_Jo crosses to him, wraps his arms around his old leader and holds him close. _

_And Press wants nothing more than Daniel Ravencroft's embrace – a touch he aches for but is certain he will never receive again. And this breaks something inside of him._

_And all the pieces…_

_Fall…_

_Apart…

* * *

_

Chase Tilton awoke from her healing-induced slumber and groaned just audibly. To put it bluntly, she hurt like all hell. Her head was pounding like a snare, the steady beat of her heart ringing in her ear as she sat up slowly, looking around to see where she was.

With a start, she realized she was in her old bedroom in her late father's Manhattan apartment. With a hand to her head, she looked around slowly.

It had not changed at all since she had last seen it – posters of actors and rock stars still hung along the walls, there were still ceremonial weapons on the shelves, and there were still books and magazines littering the floor.

"How did I get here?" she whispered to herself. She grit her teeth and willed her buzzing head to shut up long enough to let her think. It obliged, clearing itself and pouring the memories back into her mind. She almost wished it had not.

Her father had come back through the flume disguised as her. Her boyfriend, Vo Spader, had allowed his seething hatred of Saint Dane to blind him to their identities. Therefore, when the real Chase returned, Vo Spader quickly lost track of which was his girlfriend, and which was his father-in-law. In his anger, he lost track of what made his girlfriend unique, and was unable to identify her. Mistaken identity due to the Amorphara shifting powers of her blood has led to Chase being beaten very nearly to death with her own weapon, a short staff passed down her family line.

That same beloved staff she had trained with for years had split her lips, shattered half of her rib cage, collapsed her right lung, shattered her jawbone, knocked her unconscious, and spilt nearly five pints of her blood. When one considered that there were only nine pints of blood in the fully grown human body…

She had very nearly died. By all rights, had she been a normal human, she would have. But because of her Amorphara, her life had been spared. The moment her life would have ended in a normal human, the natural survival instinct of the transform magic had triggered her healing trance. It hijacked her body, taking over life functions and repairing the worst of the damage, just as it had done in the case of her sprained ankle. The hyper-healing was a wonderful thing, she thought to herself as she lay back on her bed.

Chase felt a jolt of pain ripple through her side. Grimacing, she tried to call upon that same healing magic to act as a painkiller. Nothing happened.

She blinked, and tried again, focusing harder this time. Still nothing.

Realization dawned on her - she was powerless.

The healing trance had never been activated to that degree before. She had already drained a good deal of her energy using her dark aural magic against her father. When she was knocked out and fell into the trance, it had taken the remaining bits of her power. The magic would restore itself on the next full moon, but until then, she was a normal human. It explained why she still had many bruises and small wounds as well as the pain – there simply was not enough power left in her body to heal her fully. She was fortunate that there had even been enough power remaining to save her life.

"So this is what it's like to be "normal". This kinda blows…" she whispered.

As if to punctuate the statement, another jolt of pain ripped through her bandaged right side, where her newly-reformed ribcage was still fusing bones.

She lay in bed a few moments longer before her thoughts turned to her friends. They had to have been worried sick. Her sister must have been terrified; god only knows how Bobby and the others felt.

And then there was Spader.

_With all the scars you've left me, _

_I should have walked away. _

_With all the pain you've caused me, _

_I've no reason to stay._

The love of her life had nearly killed her. She could have defended herself, had she been in her right mind. She could have fought back; could have killed him so easily. And yet, out of her love for him, she had not raised a finger, unable to bear the thought of hurting him. And so she sealed her own fate.

She loved him so much it hurt. But his hatred of her father and his inability to control himself had become her absolute worst nightmare. He was a danger to himself and everyone around him – that much had been proven.

As much as Chase loved him, she had made up her mind. After something like this, she had no choice but to break up with him. She would tell him how much she truly loved him, and hopefully force him to see how badly he had hurt not only her, but himself and everyone they loved. Perhaps it would be enough to save him.

She hated the very thought of leaving him – after all, they had been through so much together, and it was not pleasant to think of letting it all go to waste. She told herself that if he could learn to control his emotions, she would take him back.

But Chase was resolved that not a moment before then would she accept his touch, his lips, or his embrace. She was not going to become one of the abused – she was a Ravencroft, and a Tilton, and was not going to shame her fathers. It had to be done.

_You've fought your way through my danger signs, _

_Cut through the heartstrings and between the lines._

_And throughout it all, I've worn a smile,_

_Even as my blood over-spilled the vial._

She pulled back the blankets and swung her legs gently over the side of the bed. Tenderly, she stood up and looked over to the Batman page-a-day calendar on her desk, which she had hexed to tear off on its own. It was Saturday. She had been unconscious for a week. A glance at the alarm clock showed that it was early in the afternoon.

Shaking off the pain and steeling her resolve, the teen opened her bedroom door, and prepared to face her friends – and the boyfriend that she both loved and hated.

_So tell me why you should be spared?_

_Enlighten me, why don't you?_

_Remind me that at one time you cared_

_As the dagger stands poised to end you._

_

* * *

  
_

She walked down the long hallway to the staircase, still wobbly on her feet from a week in bed. Light shone in from the high windows, warming her cold limbs as she moved step by step down the winding stairs. She reached the landing and looked down into the living room to see who was around.

It was as though a full team meeting had been called. Mark, Courtney, Leila, Patrick, Gunny, Loor, and Bobby sat around the room on the couches and the armchairs, all silent and stone faced as they lounged about.

Chase frowned, ashamed that she had been the source of their sorrow. Deciding to go and make up for it, she made her way down the rest of the stairs into the living room.

"Hey – why so serious? Bush get elected to another term?" she joked loudly.

The reaction she received would have shamed a rock star. Bobby and Mark jumped up to hug her so fast they tripped over one another, while Loor and Courtney sighed heavily with relief and smiled slightly. Leila, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, stood and crossed the room to her sister swiftly, then punched her in the arm.

"You IDIOT!" she roared. "You nearly DIED! And I KNOW you can defend yourself! Your moron boyfriend is so lucky Gunny and Patrick held me back, because so help me GOD had I been free I'd have laid him out myself!"

Chase flinched at the volume her sister's rant had reached. To strangers, it would seem like Leila had been unsympathetic. But Chase knew better – it showed how deeply scared Leila had been that she was fighting off tears now. Leila didn't just cry for nothing, nor did she get this angry without very good reason.

"I love you too, sis. I'm sorry." Chase sniffled, hugging her elder sister.

Gunny grinned, a tear dripping down his face as well. "Good to have you back, kid."

"Thanks, Gunny. Good to be back." She gave him a thumbs up.

Patrick crossed the room and took her by the shoulders, looking her over. "You're still banged up pretty bad. No more healing magic left till the next Restore?"

She nodded. "You DO listen to me when I geek about my homeland and my powers!" she teased, pushing him in the side slightly.

An odd mix of smile and frown graced his lips. Finally, a smile broke through, and he wrapped her in his arms, holding her loose enough to not hurt her but tight enough to show that he had been afraid for her. He stroked her hair, lovingly resting his chin on the top of her head as he sighed.

"I missed you so much. I thought I was going to lose you for good." He whispered to her.

An odd rush of emotion coursed through her, staining her cheeks a bright pink. She said nothing, merely brought her arms up and clung to his waist.

Eventually, he loosened his hold, and she turned to face the others.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to worry you – I…I just…" no further words were needed as everyone wrapped her in a big group hug.

She could no longer control her tears, and sniffled as they fell down her cheeks. She was so glad to be alive. She didn't want to die – not before she could save her father.

_And as I stand the hero, _

_And my heart begins to mend,_

_The countdown reaches zero, _

_And I know I've reached my end. _

_The strings I've wound become undone; _

_And release you unto the world. _

_The story that I've tried to hide_

_Has now become unfurled. _

As the tears slowed their descent, something finally dawned on her.

Of all the faces around her, happy to see her alive, the one person whom she wanted to – no, **needed** to - see the most was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Vo?" she asked timidly, looking around.

Silence.

It was Courtney of all people who finally spoke up.

"Upstairs, in the guest room. After the incident, they came back here and called me and Mark. We helped bandage you and get you stabilized, then waited here. Vo never left your bedside. He just sat there, hardly saying a word to anyone. Leila did a scan of your injuries, and told us you would likely be awake today. It wasn't until this morning, after hearing for certain that you'd pull through that he left the bed to get some real sleep."

Chase nodded curtly, having no words for the Acolyte. While they had been manipulated by her father, Chase still resented Courtney heavily for her part in the mess.

Something uneasy flitted through Chase's heart as she thought of Spader upstairs. A feeling of sickness pooled in the pit of her stomach. Something in her blood screamed at her to find him, and to find him that instant.

"Something doesn't feel right to me…" she stated, brow knit with worry. With a start, she turned and made her way for the staircase once more.

_But as I stand above you with your life inside my hands,_

_Though my mind will not accept it, it's my heart that understands._

_All this time I've thought you a monster, _

_But the monster wasn't you._

_The monster was emotions,_

_And the things they make us do. _

The walk up the stairs quickly turned into a jog as the unease grew into fear. Something sickly was coating what little power she had left, though this power was more intuition than magic. Her fighter's instincts were blaring to get there fast.

She reached the door to the guest room as the others had just begun to follow her path up the stairs. Chase gave the handle a turn; it was locked. She knocked loudly. Nothing. She called his name, but still received no answer.

Chase cursed under her breath, fear overtaking her limbs as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She took a step back, blocking out any pain she felt. She took a moment to prepare herself, then lashed out with her foot and kicked the door square in the middle. It flew open, hinges creaking under the strain, and she dashed inside.

_I see our times of pleasure; I see our times of pain,_

_I can even see you and I, dancing together in the rain._

_The memories come flooding back of you and I as one._

_The rising of our love's moon, and the setting of its sun._

Leila and the others were just stepping off the stairs and into the long hallway when they heard Chase give a long, loud, ear-piercing scream. At this, they all ran the full length of the hallway, pouring in the room to see what was wrong.

Nothing in all of Halla could have prepared them for what they were about to see.

When they entered the room, they were all overcome by emotion. Leila stood like a statue, pale as a sheet as she looked down. Bobby clapped a hand over his mouth to suppress a gag. It was of little use – he dropped to his knees and hurled into a small trash bin near the door, unable to control his reflexes.

Spader lay curled on the floor, facing away from the door. He was still and pale. Beside him, Chase stood trembling. Her eyes were wide, her face was pallid, and her mouth was open in silent shock. She too looked ill.

A few feet away from where Spader lay on the once-white marble floor was Fenris, the heirloom hunting knife that had once belonged to Daniel but had been passed to Chase. It glinted in the sunlight, stained bright red with what appeared to be…

"Blood…oh my god…it's HIS BLOOD!"

* * *

Chase's own words echoed hauntingly in her mind.

"_Blood…oh my god…it's HIS BLOOD!" _

No one could move.

Chase dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain in them as she tugged her long silver nightgown up to move better. She turned Spader onto his back. His eyes were closed, and he was deathly still. She looked a bit lower, eyes finding his arms. They were both covered in blood. The warm crimson elixir dripped across the floor, pooling around Chase's legs. She did not – could not – believe what she was seeing.

Her Spader – who loved life more than anyone she had ever met – was…

"He tried to – to kill himself!" Chase choked, repressed sobs wracking her frame.

Leila snapped from her daze and rushed in, feeling for a pulse.

"Sis, he's still breathing! We can still save him! Someone call 9-1-1, now!" she turned and called over her shoulder, trying hard to not panic.

Leila stood and began to search for something to use as a tourniquet. Chase remained on the ground, hands gripping her hair tightly, her body unable to move.

She stared hollowly at his arms. His wrists were slashed, and his forearms were covered in slits, a few of which were deep enough to see bone through. She pulled him into her arms and held him close to her chest. His blood soaked through her nightdress, warm and wet but still unable to draw Chase from her stupor.

The cuts were sure to scar his beautiful arms, she thought. He would never be able to wear his sleeveless aquaneer uniform without them showing. She did not think of the futility of this mental statement. Instead, she held him tightly, feeling his slowing heartbeat against her own. She knew it was beyond her power to stop. If only she had been stronger, perhaps she would still have had power left to heal him. If she had woken up and gotten out of bed sooner, maybe he would not be lying here, near death like this.

_Why'd you have to go and break me?_

_I was a good little toy._

_Why'd you leave me cold and shaking?_

_Was everything just a ploy?_

Leila came back to her sister's side after hanging up with the 9-1-1 responder. "Come on Chase, the ambulance will be here in five minutes. We need to get him wrapped up and downstairs as fast as possible."

She did not reply.

Gunny and Loor stepped forward and gently pulled him from her grasp, leaving a numb Chase still on the floor as they ripped his clean blue bed sheet into ribbons and used them to bandage his still heavily bleeding arms. Gunny then picked Spader up once more, and carried him swiftly from the room and back down the stairs. Loor, Patrick, Mark, and Courtney followed behind them, moving at a near-run to try and save the Cloran.

Chase was utterly still, staring at the pool of blood on the floor where her love had just been. Her nightgown was ruined, soaked with his still-hot and slick blood, stained a deep shade of pure vermillion. She looked as though she had bathed in it.

Bobby picked himself up from the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crossed to his cousin and helped her stand on her own feet.

She fell into his arms, and it was as though the floodgates had been opened. She sobbed her heart out, burying her face into his neck and screaming at the injustice of it.

_You tried to end it all yourself, _

_And left me here to cry. _

_You swung the blade upon your wrist, _

_And left yourself to die. _

_And in my heart, I clearly see,_

_This is not the way it was meant to be._

Leila stood off to the side by the door, watching her strong and willful sister broken down and defeated. As well as she knew her, Leila had no way of comforting Chase. She didn't know what to do to make this kind of pain go away. As much as Leila wished she could simply take it all away and feel it in her sister's place, she couldn't, and turned her head away in a mix of anger, shock, and deep sorrow.

_I cry for you, my pretty fox,_

_I cry for beauty slain._

_I cry for my not being there, _

_I cry for your hidden pain._

_Why didn't you just tell me?_

_Why keep it all inside?_

_Only darkness held me then, _

_As I broke down and cried.

* * *

_

Leila walked over to the writing desk in the corner, rifling through papers to look for a note. Her detective instinct paid off – on a small piece of notebook paper was the letter.

"Chase – you need to see this. It's written to all of us, but it's your right." Leila offered the paper meekly, watching her sister carefully.

Chase turned and came to long enough to take the page from her sister's hand and read.

_**To all my mates, **_

_**First off, don't get too worked up over this. Now, I know you lot are probably buggin' out right now, but trust me when I say that this is for the best. **_

_**Bobby – you're my best mate out there. What I've done this time is too much to ask you to forgive me for. I know that my feelings get me all worked up, and that I need to keep trying to control them. I knew that after First Earth. But I can't seem to do it. I've tried to hold it in check, but I hate Saint Dane too much. He killed my father, and that's something I'll never be able to forgive. I'm sorry I let the team down.**_

_**Patrick – you win. You were right from the start – I don't deserve her. Enjoy the prize.**_

_**Chase…**_

_**I don't deserve you, love. Plain and simple. What I've done…I nearly killed you with these hands of mine, because I couldn't handle the pressure. It's not fair of me, but I can't help myself. I want your father dead. If I stay alive, I'll devote me whole life to killing him. I know you want to bring him back to the light, but I don't believe that's possible anymore. I can't ever hurt you again. If I live, I'll kill him. And I can't stand to live with the thought of what I did to you. How can I ever face you again after this? I reckon I can't. Leila told me you'd be awake by this afternoon. That's why I'm doing this now – so you won't have to see my face ever again. Look at it this way – your father lives a mostly free man, and it's one less person you have to worry about in a tum-tigger. I know this is going to hurt you for awhile, but soon you'll be just spiff. **_

_**I love you so much, and as selfish as it sounds, I don't want to give you up. But I don't deserve you anymore. This is my only way to make it up to you – by giving you my life. **_

_**It will only hurt for a moment, lovely. A pretty little thing like you won't have any trouble finding a new boyfriend who will be understanding and treat you properly. Smile, darling, no matter how hard you may think it is to do so. It makes life easier. I just wish I could still be the one to give you those smiles. **_

_**I've already started the deed while writing this, one drop at a time, slow and painful – it's what I deserve for what I did to you. I only wish, as I draw your knife across my arms, that it was your hand making the motion – I owe you that much at least. **_

_**By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I hope you never have to see my face again. Take care of yourself, and always remember that I truly do love you. **_

_**See you again someday. **_

_**-Vo Spader **_

* * *

_You tried to end it all yourself, _

_And left me here to cry. _

_You swung the blade upon your wrist, _

_And left yourself to die. _

_And in my heart, I clearly see,_

_This is not the way it was meant to be._

Chase broke into sobs once more, the paper slipping from between her fingers. It was all her fault – if she had done something – ANYTHING – she could have talked him out of it, could have made him see how wrong a choice it was.

It was easy to die for someone – but it took true courage to live for them.

Her father had always told her that when faced with the easy thing and the hard thing, the hard thing was almost always the right thing. Spader had tried to take the easy way out.

Something in her heart broke, shattered to pieces and sent her spiraling into a mental collapse. Her knees went weak once more, and only Bobby's quick reflexes kept her from the floor's embrace. Her mind was slipping away from her rapidly in the face of despair.

_I hope that you are happy,_

'_cause you've screwed me up again._

_And though I still put up a fight, _

_I know it's a war I just can't win._

_I wish that I could be your savior, _

_And take it all away._

_But I am oh so far from pure, _

_My voice would hold no sway._

_Some call me an angel,_

_Fighting for the light._

_Others know me as a demon,_

_Hunting in the night. _

Unable to bear the sight any longer, Leila stalked across the blood-stained floor, grabbed her sister up by the collar of the night dress, and slapped Chase with all her power.

The effect was instant. Chase's sobs ceased abruptly, and she gazed with wide eyes at her elder sister. Her body was still shaking, but the pain had given her something to focus on.

"Chastity Ravencroft Tilton, will you get a goddamned grip on yourself! Look at you! Sobbing like a scared little kid while he fights to live! You should be ashamed of yourself! You stop it, come back to it this instant, get cleaned up, and get down to that hospital. Spader needs you to be strong. And when he's healing up and awake again, you give him a piece of your mind, dammit! You're a Tilton – act like one!" Leila barked.

Chase blinked rapidly, her mind pulling itself together and centering once more. She stared at her sister wide-eyed – not once had Leila ever struck her with an open hand.

"Yes…a Tilton…" she whispered, nodding to her sister. She gathered herself out of Bobby's arms, and rushed to her bedroom to change, ignoring the throbbing pain in her body. This was no time to cave in – she must have strength, for everyone's sake.

* * *


	33. Chapter 28: The Way It Was Meant To Be 2

_Chapter 28: The Way It Was Meant To Be part 2_

The three remaining teens rode in the backseat of a taxi in silence. Chase, now cleaned up and dressed in a pair of Spader's jeans and a t-shirt, stared out the window, strength radiating from her posture as she held herself aloft.

Bobby and Leila exchanged glances, both wondering if the paramedics had arrived quickly enough to help, if Spader had been rushed into the emergency room fast enough to save his life, or if he had…

For Chase's sake, they did not finish the thought.

She continued to stare out into the Manhattan streets, her face a mask of resignation and dignity. No matter the outcome, Chase was determined to bear it with the same grace and maturity that had enabled her to survive for so many years.

_You shattered me to dust, _

_You broke me into bits. _

_You took the pieces of my soul,_

_And tossed them to the mist._

_But still I stood beside you_

_Upon the moonlit path._

_And still bore all your anger_

_And accepted all your wrath._

_You tried to end it all yourself, _

_And left me here to cry. _

_You swung the blade upon your wrist, _

_And left yourself to die. _

_And in my heart, I clearly see,_

_This is not the way it was meant to be._Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at St. Joseph's County Hospital. Leila paid the cabbie, and the trio walked swiftly through the doors of the trauma bay.

* * *

Chase strode up to the desk as though she owned the place and slammed down on the service bell. A middle-aged nurse walked to the window, clearly annoyed.

"May I help you?" she grunted, distastefully eyeing the girl.

"Bout fifteen to twenty minutes ago, an attempted suicide victim arrived. Male, age 17, name's Vo Spader. Where is he?" Chase fired off, ignoring the woman's rudeness.

The nurse checked her clipboard. "Ward 3 – emergency surgery and critical care. He looked like he wasn't going to make it, personally."

Chase flinched, anger crackling over her like fire. "Fuck you." She flipped off the nurse, who gave an indignant huff and turned red. Chase stalked away.

"Come on, I know where to find him now." Chase waved for her sister and her cousin to follow her, and went off to the ward the nurse had indicated.

It was a fairly short walk, and soon enough, they spotted the others sitting in the hallway just beyond the operating room where Spader had been rushed.

Gunny noticed their approach first and stood to meet them halfway.

"Hey kiddo, are you sure you wanna be here for this?" he asked, taking her into a one-armed hug and looking down at her, concern clearly in his eyes.

"Yes…I have to be. If he lives or dies…I will be here to hear it with my own ears, no matter what happens. My dad would tell me that you can't go through life ignoring the tough stuff. So I'm going to stay strong and wait it out." She replied.

Gunny nodded. "Proud of you for that…I know it's hard."

They walked back to the couches that lined the hall where the others were waiting.

_I cry for you, my pretty fox,_

_I cry for beauty slain._

_I cry for my not being there, _

_I cry for your hidden pain._

_Why didn't you just tell me?_

_Why keep it all inside?_

_Only darkness held me then, _

_As I broke down and cried. _

_My tears have now been taken _

_By the goddess of the night._

_The hatred that they left behind_

_Has added to her might._

Patrick looked up from the floor and into Chase's eyes.

Something flickered between the two of them, an unspoken understanding of deeper things that neither could yet put into words.

He opened his arms to her, and she gratefully accepted the embrace, sliding easily into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder, face buried in the crook of his neck. While she did not cry, the sorrow was clearly seen in the way she held herself.

Patrick wrapped her tightly in his arms, holding her and rubbing her back.

"I won't let you go – I swear to you…" he whispered into her ear.

"I know…thank you, Patrick…you…you're…" she could not find the words to continue. Instead, she sat up a bit and planted a hesitant, shy kiss on his cheek.

In tragedy, hope blossoms. Something had indeed sprung to the surface between them.

Patrick's eyes widened slightly. His heart jumped. Against his better judgment, he tucked her back against his chest and dipped his head down to kiss her forehead gently.

The group sat silently, worry and impatience growing with each tick of the clock.

* * *

Just beyond the Travelers' sight, Spader lay on the operating table, arms being bandaged, stitches still fresh in his skin. The EKG beeped steadily but weakly, showing the strain that the immense blood loss had placed on his still-fighting heart.

"We've sutured all lacerations – but blood pressure is dangerously low! This kid won't make it without a massive transfusion, at least three pints worth! Do we have any A negative on hand?" the lead surgeon looked around at his team.

Each nurse and surgical assistant shook their head sadly. It was a rare blood type, and hard to keep on hand in the hospital's blood bank.

The surgeon sighed. "I don't want to lose this kid."

"Dr. Karson – I'm A negative, I'll donate for him." One of the surgical assistants offered.

Dr. Karson looked him over. "Do you meet the weight requirement to donate that much blood? You need to be at least 210, preferably 225."

The assistant nodded. "I'm 215. I've eaten plenty today and I'm rested."

The old doctor smiled with relief. "Alright, we'll do it. Nurse Jones, please get him ready for an immediate transfusion. Everyone to your positions, stat!"

One of the female nurses began to prepare the surgical assistant for the blood transfer.

"It's very kind of you to do this for this young man. What prompted you?" she asked, swabbing the crook of his elbow with an alcohol wipe.

He smiled sadly. "I have a daughter about his age." He whispered.

The nurse nodded respectfully, and inserted the long needle.

As the blood flowed from his vein, the assistant glanced at Spader, who was being prepped for the IV line to his arm.

"_I give life, and I take it away. Be grateful…" _he thought to himself.

_I've given myself over to the demon side of me._

_The colors of the darkness are all that I can see._

_Red; as in the roses;_

_Crimson as in blood._

_Black as in the nighttime sky._

_Silver as in the flood._

* * *

Minutes stretched on like hours, until finally the wide double doors opened, and a doctor immerged, holding a clipboard and two manila folders in hand.

The others looked at him, searching his blank face for answers.

"Good afternoon, folks. My name is Dr. Karson, I was the attending surgeon for Mr. Spader. Are any of you part of his immediate family?"

Chase shook her head. "His parents passed away last year, sir. We're all friends."

"I see…are you the girlfriend, Miss - ?"

"Chase. And I was." She cleared her throat, looking away as she stood from Patrick's lap.

Dr. Karson nodded. "Well Miss Chase, Mr. Spader is very lucky to be alive right now. Had he arrived any later, we would have lost him for certain."

Relief flooded through everyone as it sunk in. He had lived. They had saved him!

"He very nearly did not make it, even after we treated the wounds. The amount of blood he lost required a large transfusion, and A negative blood is not easy to come by in these parts. Waiting for a shipment from another hospital would have likely resulted in his body shutting down, and we would have lost him without a doubt. However, one of our surgical assistants is an A negative type, and offered his own blood to save your friend."

Tears dripped down Chase's cheeks as she smiled and thanked whatever god was watching over them for protecting Spader and granting him such luck.

Dr. Karson went on to explain the outpatient procedure for attempted suicide victims, and had Gunny sign as his legal guardian. They would keep him overnight to monitor his vitals, but agreed to release Spader to Gunny's care the next day, provided he was never left alone and was put into therapy to ensure there would be no relapses.

The Travelers thanked Dr. Karson for his hard work and for saving their friend. The old doctor smiled and nodded, then turned to make his way down the hall.

Amidst the smiles and tears celebrating Spader's continuing life, a thought struck Chase.

"Dr. Karson! What was the name of the assistant who donated his blood? I'd like to thank him personally." She called down the hall after the old man.

"Oh! I nearly forgot – he actually scribbled a short note and asked I give it to the young man's girlfriend – er, former girlfriend now, I suppose." He pulled a small envelope out of one of his folders, and handed it to her.

"His name is Daniel – Daniel Ravencroft." Dr. Karson turned and walked away.

The happiness that had been surging through them was now snatched away swiftly.

_My allies now encircle me, _

_And close off my escape._

_I'm forced now to think back_

_And see my minds first rape._

_I remember it so well, _

_That bittersweet first time._

_That time the day that we first met,_

_And my life was no longer mine._

Fearfully, Chase ripped open the envelope and snatched up the slip of paper inside.

_**My dearest daughter, **_

_**I know what you're thinking – don't worry, I didn't poison your little boyfriend. Having my blood coursing through his veins will not make him a vampire or anything of the sort. Why did I bother saving someone I tried so ardently to kill? Consider it an early birthday gift from daddy. I want the satisfaction of ending his miserable little life myself, by my own hand. He's not allowed to take that joy from me. Wouldn't be any fun if I ran out of Travelers to toy with before the big finale, now would it?**_

_**I love you, Chastity.**_

_**-Father **_

* * *

_I see in colors of the light_

_As the darkness fades to gray:_

_A bright and blinding shade of white_

_That chases fear away._

_A brilliant flash of yellow,_

_the color of the sun._

_it reminds me of the good life,_

_of laughter, joy, and fun. _

One by one, the others read the short note. They believed that Saint Dane had done it merely to toy with them, just as he had said. But Chase did not believe it was so.

While she had no energy to do an aura read on the letter as she had done after the Aravil affair, she had a feeling in her heart that he had done this merely because he loved her.

Love? Was the Demon Saint still capable of love?

"I don't believe it for an instant." Bobby growled. "That sick fucker needs to die…"

Chase glared daggers at him. "Don't you dare say that!" she hissed.

Bobby glared back at her. "Why are you defending him? Don't tell me you actually believe this shit? Chase, of all people, you should know better! Unless you're turning – "

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Came the deathly whisper.

Silence.

The others in the hall grew uncomfortable as the cousins stared one another down.

"Now you listen to me." Chase began, voice low and calm with fury. "We're on opposite sides of this war, he and I. But he is still my father, no matter where the line is drawn. Now I know you don't trust me anymore, and that's fine – I'll earn it back the hard way. But if I wanted you dead, I'd kill you myself. You know I could do it."

Bobby swallowed, unblinking eyes fixed on her as she drew nearer.

"I'm a Traveler before anything else in all of Halla, and I will never betray Press Tilton's cause. I may be the Demon's daughter, but don't you _dare _doubt me, Bobby Pendragon - _don't you DARE._" She finished menacingly, index finger pressed against his chest.

Bobby nodded and looked away, ashamed of himself.

Chase brushed past him, and gathered up the others to move to the waiting room and begin filling out Spader's paperwork.

Tucking the paper into her pocket, she silently thanked her father in her mind, and swore that now, more than ever, she would fight to redeem his soul, no matter the price.

_It seems like it was long ago,_

_It seems to now be lost._

_But I swear to one day save your soul,_

_Though my life may pay the cost._

* * *

Amber eyes fluttered open for the first time in nearly three days. Vo Spader groaned softly, arms aching and body weak and stiff from disuse.

Slowly, surely, he recognized where he was – his bedroom in the Sherwood house.

Against his wishes and all odds, he was alive.

"No…" he muttered to himself. "Why am I still alive?"

"Because a certain stubborn Traveler refused to let you die." A voice bit out.

Chase moved from her position against the right wall and stepped forward, out of the pitch black and into the very dim light that filtered in from the drawn curtains.

Spader shivered at the anger in her eyes. They were a biting blue that seemed more like blades of ice than human eyes. Her posture was that of a hunter stalking prey.

"You weren't supposed to find me like that – I was supposed to be gone before you – "

"Before I woke up? Before I could save you? Well too damn bad. Your timing sucks."

She paused a moment, chest heaving in anger as she tried to control her breathing.

"Why'd you do it, huh? WHY? Did you even stop to think about how that would make me feel? DID YOU?" she snapped, fury contorting her face as she stood beside his bed.

"I didn't….I didn't know…I just…" he scrambled for words.

"I wanted to die too, you know. When I came in here and saw you like that – I WANTED TO DIE TOO! Dammit, Vo, if you had been dead, nothing would have stopped me from picking up that goddamn knife and playing Moonlight Sonata in e-minor on my arms!"

_You took me in and held me,_

_You hid me from them all._

_You cut me and you bled me,_

_Not thinking you would fall._

He said nothing, examining the bandages on his arms and the clean white sheets he lay on. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore…" he whispered.

"And if you had died, you would have hurt me forever." She whispered back.

_But when you didn't see it,_

_I gently clipped your wings._

_I stroked your head and soothed you,_

_And spoke of lighter things._

Her heart nearly gave out on her, but she knew what she needed to do.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, more than I have ever loved anyone in all of this world. But I cannot stay with you. You didn't just hurt me – you hurt yourself. You're not the boy I fell in love with anymore, Vo. Till you remember who the hell you are, and figure out what matters most to you, I can't stand beside you. I hope you can fix yourself. Till then, it's over." She looked into his eyes, pain bleeding from her own.

His eyes went wide before he shut them tightly, trying to stem the flow of tears. He wanted to plead with her, but he knew better than to argue – once she had her mind made up about things, Chase was impossible to move. They were through.

_I turned and I seduced you, _

_Just as you did to me._

_Who's master and who's servant?_

_How were we meant to be?_

_You took away my freedom,_

_You chained away my mind,_

_You turned me into your little tool, _

_You made me hunt my kind._

_And in the end of everything, _

_When life has been reborn,_

_I still look back to the scars of old,_

_From when your wings were torn._

Chase wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and look into those doe-brown eyes, and kiss him with all the life in her body. Instead, she turned and walked to the door, glancing back once more.

_When I look into those deep brown eyes, what do I see?_

"_The eyes of you whose anger took my dad away from me."_

Spader wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and look into those ice-blue eyes, and kiss her with all the life in his body. Instead, he watched her walk to the door, and glance back at him.

_When I look into those deep blue eyes, what do I see?_

"_The eyes of you whose kinsman took my dad away from me."_

Unable to control her own tears any longer, Chase stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a now-sobbing Spader to his tears.

* * *

She did not get far down the hall when her knees gave out on her. Her own body was still so weak from healing that the emotional agony had harmed her physically.

_You tried to end it all yourself, _

_And left me here to cry. _

_You swung the blade upon your wrist, _

_And left yourself to die. _

_And in my heart, I clearly see,_

_This is not the way it was meant to be._

_I cry for you, my pretty fox,_

_I cry for beauty slain._

_I cry for my not being there, _

_I cry for your hidden pain._

_Why didn't you just tell me?_

_Why keep it all inside?_

_Only darkness held me then, _

_As I broke down and cried. _

Tears silently dripped down her cheeks as she leaned against the wall. Just when she had thought her life would be happy, everything had fallen to pieces.

As she was lost in her thoughts, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up, setting her on her feet once more and holding her tightly.

"You gonna be ok?" Patrick whispered, looking into her eyes.

She looked back at him, sparks jumping from that gaze. Her heart beat a bit faster.

"I guess so…it's like this big weight has been lifted from my heart, but at the same time, I just…I don't like being alone, without someone to call mine and give my heart to…"

Patrick looked as though he were fighting with himself.

Passion flares eternal in the blood of man…

He sighed heavily, and made up his mind. _"I'm going to hell for this…" _he thought.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. With his other arm, he reached up and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

"You have someone to give your heart to – someone who's been waiting to show you how much you are truly worth and how precious you really are." He whispered tenderly.

She shivered as he leaned down slightly and brushed his lips gently against her cheek, then pulled back far enough that his lips hovered an inch from her own.

Desire ignited in her blood for him, passionate, adult feelings stirring in her teenage heart. She was trembling from the feelings of confusion twisting in her stomach.

Patrick stood straight once more, unable to close the distance and touch her lips.

"My heart is yours for the taking, my princess. Give the word, and I – your most humble and ardent servant – shall deliver unto you a bliss of which you have only dreamed." He whispered, quoting one of the old romance tales he so often read. Some days, it truly did pay off to be a bookworm librarian, he thought to himself.

Chase whimpered slightly as he released her and turned to leave. Without a second thought, she grabbed his arm and made him turn to look at her.

He faced her once more. This time, he was the one in shock as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his, gently at first, then feverishly, as though afraid he would push her away, and she would never again have the chance.

Instead, he returned the kiss, the forbidden passion finally spilling forth from his heart to his lips, as he wrapped her in his arms once more and laced his fingers through her hair.

One Traveler lay in bed with a broken heart and wounded pride – another stood with devil's fruit against his lips, a young, wild beauty in his arms.

And one, tangled in a web of a lost love and a forbidden love, gave in to her desires.

And before her eyes, life burst…

Into…

Flames…

_You tried to end it all yourself, _

_And left me here to cry. _

_You swung the blade upon your wrist, _

_And left yourself to die. _

_And in my heart, I clearly see,_

_This is not the way it was meant to be._

_You tried to end it all yourself, _

_And left me here to cry. _

_You swung the blade upon your wrist, _

_And left yourself to die. _

_And in my heart, I clearly see,_

_This is not the way it was meant to be._

* * *


	34. Chapter 29: The Saint Within

_Chapter 29: The Saint Within_

"_I have a daughter about his age…"_

The words echoed in Saint Dane's mind as he sat, slumped against the table like a sad child who had lost his favorite toy. He had let the boy live.

After everything the wretched little bastard had done to harm his precious girl, he had let the boy live. He should have cut him to ribbons and fed the bloody pieces to his wolf kin. But he had instead donated his own blood to ensure his survival.

It was not at all like him. Was Shara right – was he going soft in his old age?

He brushed aside the thought, telling himself that he had only allowed the boy to live so that he could end his life himself at a later date, preferably in front of Bobby Pendragon.

But inside his heart, deep in the blackened, charred pit of his sorrowfully poisoned soul, Daniel Ravencroft knew he had done the right thing for the right reasons.

As he stood on the side of that operating table, suturing the wounds the brat had delivered with his own blade, something stirred, something deep and raw he had not experienced in years. Pity? Empathy? Something hot, heavy, and harsh, like a shot of firewhiskey.

Daniel of all people knew full well the effects of self-harm. He looked down to his own left arm, where the thin scars of his last bout with his emotions lightly shone. It was not a pretty thing in the slightest. How his friends must have felt, walking into his room and seeing his body lying there, weak and vulnerable with the lifeblood about the floor.

A throb in his chest drew his attention to Vo. He looked down at the son of his old friend, and wondered at what Jo must be feeling, looking at his only child on death's door. How had he felt when he knew his own glittering gem lay crushed on the flume floor? No parent should ever have to endure the heartache of a child's death. Having lived the past 13 years with the "loss" of his little girl, Daniel knew the pain like an old love.

Saint Dane fought his own conflicting sides, the monster and the man battling, and felt his all-too-human heart beat faster. The young man below him was de-stabilizing fast.

Dr. Karson was growing frustrated, unwilling to lose his patient.

Awash in sensations he thought long dead within him, the man beneath – Daniel – broke to the surface, his heart stirring to life for the youth before him. He remembered all the days that he, Press, and Jo had spent together, the cheer and smiles that Jo faced all types of situations with. He remembered how much Jo loved his little boy, his only son.

He could not let Jo suffer such a loss.

And his own little girl, who loved this emotional prat beyond almost anything…how devastated would she be if he were to die on this table?

He could not let her suffer such a loss. She had lost so much already.

And so he had offered his own blood to save the child.

And for one shining moment, Daniel Ravencroft had bested the Demon Saint.

And then the pieces flew back together, and Daniel was once more overcome by shadow.

Pushing all thoughts on the matter aside, Saint Dane stood from the table. His traitor of a heart would not be allowed such foolish sentiment next time, he would be sure of that.

It was clear to him that things were getting out of hand. It was time for him to once more assert himself as the savior of Halla, and wrest control of the lands away from the unworthy creatures of greed and sloth who would surely ruin everything.

It was time to set the final wheels in motion.

It was time to begin the convergence.

* * *

"He saved him…hobey, my boy's going to make it!" Jo whispered through tears, leaning heavily against the wall for support. A weak, watery smile found its way onto his lips.

Press was silent, but he too smiled, and for more than one reason. He was overjoyed that young Vo would be alright. But deeper still was the old hope that the Daniel Ravencroft they all knew – the Danny that he had loved – could still be saved.

It was all that had kept him going as the Lead Traveler all those years. He could have stepped down, given up on Danny, lived a normal life with his children and let someone else step into the role of the hero. But he instead carried on. He put his own personal desires on hold, standing by his morals and standing his ground, determined to do his duty as a Traveler and a man.

He had to stop Danny from destroying everything they held sacred, not for the sake of the world – Press could give a shit less about the world – but for his dearest friend's soul.

The monster may have ruled, but the saint still lived within the demon, he was sure of it. Not once in the long years since his fall had Press ever once stopped hoping for the day his Blade Saint would stand beside him once more.

_**His **_Blade Saint? A wry smile twisted Press' face as he hugged Jo. When had that transition occurred? When was it that Press began to think of Danny as his? When was it that the bond of brothers had transcended all definition?

Somewhere amidst the travels and the many days by one another's side, Press Tilton had let warmth of a different kind creep into his heart.

It seemed that he had missed more than a bit while traipsing through Halla.

For the first time in what felt like years, the Wild Man was truly happy.

* * *

_Fire sparked from heresy…_

Kisses – feather soft, with the lightest brush of velvet lips on plush flesh - rained down upon her, an even trail down her bare right shoulder setting her heart ablaze.

_Water rushing rapidly…_

Her hands were icy and calming on his bare back, soothing like rainwater as he explored her with his lips, drinking her taste and sweetness in as though it were nectar.

_At the stake or by the sea – how will death come over me?_

"You know, this is going to make school next week hella awkward…" Chase whispered into Patrick's ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt his lips curl into a smile against her shoulder as he rolled to the side, pulling her close to his body. Even through her tank top and shorts, she felt the warmth of his boxer-clad body, like a blanket over her spirit on a winter night.

"Only if one of us can't resist the charms of her sexy English teacher." He replied finally, kissing the back of her head and tucking her close to him.

She rolled her eyes and wondered at what had made Patrick so bold. He had always been the quiet but cheerful voice of reason since she had known him. But over time, he had grown into the confident, attractive, free-spirited man who now lay beside her in her bed only days after her emotional breakup with her prior boyfriend.

He, for his part, knew that what he was doing was wrong on so many levels. She was a minor, he was not. She was still on an emotional roller coaster – and with recent events, who could blame her? She was young and confused and scared and had far too much of a hot temper for her own good. And she would undoubtedly break his heart sooner rather than later. But for now, he was happy for the first time in years.

For now, he held his poison candy to his chest, knowing that his heart would meet death on her sweetness, but willingly consuming the consumer of his soul.

* * *


	35. Chapter 30: Winter Wonderland

**_A/N_**:

Blimey I haven't done one of these in ages! X_X

Sorry folks, been super-busy and just wanted to get the story to you as soon as I possibly could.

So, I wanted to take a moment and dedicate this chapter to all my readers, and to one in particular who left a very nice comment that totally made my shitty day turn around into Wonderland. ^//^

Whoever you are that left that wonderful comment about DD pwning, please lemme know who you are! I want to properly thank you in private! 3

(Not like _that _you silly peoples you! XD )

Anywho, here's chapter 30. And who shall do my disclaimer this time?

Lance: I'll do it, Pietro's running - (zoom)

Pietro: Damn right I am! Runningcirclesaroundallofyouthatis! (zoom)

Me: None other than Avalanche and Quicksilver, AKA Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff from X-Men: Evolution.

Pietro: We don't own Pendragon.

Lance: But we'll shake your world if you try to sue our fellow member of the Brotherhood here!

Pieto: By the way, Lance - she's mine tonight! ; ) (scoops up Chase and dashes off)

Lance: Not this time! (presses play button on story and starts earthquake while following Pietro)

* * *

_Chapter 30: Winter Wonderland_

The days passed on, some sort of normalcy returning to the Travelers. Spader remained home from school while he healed. He spoke only to Courtney, who came to visit often, and to Bobby and Gunny, who tended his bandages and counseled him.

The Tilton sisters spoke only once of the incident. Leila knew that her sister was deeply emotionally damaged from the affair, but did not press her. Chase in turn maintained her silence, trying to hide how truly troubled she was.

No one knew of her pseudo relationship with Patrick. It was not a true relationship – they were not boyfriend and girlfriend, nor were they lovers, and neither had made any attempt to reveal their actions to the others in the house. They had not yet defined the terms of the relationship, merely went wherever it took them.

Lately, it seemed to take them to the library or Patrick's bed. They were prone to fits of passion, caresses and kisses that eased the pain they were both feeling. Chase, in her emotional train wreck, clung to the physical contact, holding it as though afraid it would dissolve into nothingness and leave her all alone once more. Patrick, happy to have the object of his illicit desires after the agony of watching from afar, was more than eager to please her, and to provide some sort of stability in her life.

It was wrong on so many levels. They both knew it. Chase had moved on far too fast, rebounded and latched onto the only physical and emotional support she was given. While she knew she could turn to her elder sister for help, Chase, being a physical-emotional person, required the light touches and soft kisses from Patrick to stabilize.

She tried to push all the thoughts of her guilt in the matter aside as she sat across from him in the house library on a Saturday afternoon. The book on the table before her was opened to the assigned reading for her English homework that weekend.

Patrick was silent, flipping through essay pages as he graded the previous week's analysis of the reading. He was having a much easier time handling his own guilt over the matter.

He glanced up at her as she gave a heavy sigh and slammed her book shut.

"Did you not like my choice for this week's reading assignment?" he asked bemusedly.

She frowned slightly. "It's not that – and by the way, homework on the weekend really sucks. I was just thinking about things, was all."

The smile on his face turned down slightly. "You mean us?"

"Yeah…" she looked away from him, biting her lip.

Patrick pushed the stack of papers aside and moved his chair closer to her. "Hey, look at me." He coaxed, running a hand under her chin gently. She glanced back up at him.

"I understand, Chase. It's…not totally right. I should have given you more space, more time to heal. That's my fault, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to see you in so much pain all by yourself, when I've cared for you and wanted to support you for so long." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know, Pat. I forgive you. I mean, I can't say I didn't want it too. Otherwise I wouldn't have…you know…" she smiled shyly, finally looking into his eyes again.

His soft smile became a roguish grin. "And here I was thinking that was just because I'm a good kisser. Glad to know you really do like me."

"If you keep giving me homework on the weekends, I won't anymore, _**Mr. Mac**_."

"Ooh, dirty. You know, the song "Hot For Teacher" comes readily to mind, _**Ms. Tilton**_" he retorted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She snorted with laughter, nipping at his finger as he pointed it in her face.

Chuckling, he stood from his chair, hovered over her, and began to tickle her sides.

Desperate for the tickling to stop – she had always been sensitive to tickling – she stood and jumped up into his arms, knowing he would catch her and stop his motions.

As predicted, he ceased immediately to pick her up, and held her tightly to his chest.

"Hmm…I like this position much better." She purred, taking his glasses off and tugging the band from his ponytail. His normally straight hair was wavy and still slightly damp from the shower he had taken earlier, falling about his shoulders.

"You're going to get sick if you don't start drying your hair after you get out of the shower." Chase tweaked his nose, and pressed her forehead to his.

"Yes mother." Patrick rolled his eyes, and set her down on the floor, still holding her.

The same desire that had sparked the first kiss between them roiled under the surface. Their gazes met, and in that moment, they knew what they wanted.

Patrick pulled her close to his body with one arm, and cupped the side of her face with the other, while Chase in turn lay one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck.

And while they exchanged those smoldering kisses, they were blissfully unaware of the two shocked and indignant faces peering through the slightly open door.

* * *

"Holy shit…" Bobby gaped at the pair through the open door, eyes wide.

Leila clapped a hand over her cousin's mouth to keep him silent, though she too was stunned. Her overly-emotional sister had gone and gotten herself into another mess.

She nodded towards the other end of the hall for them to move. Bobby took the cue, and the two walked as quietly as possible towards the stairs. They scrambled up stairs as fast as possible, not stopping until they were in Leila's room.

"That little hypocrite…god I swear if she wasn't my sister, I'd beat her ass sometimes…" Leila sighed. "She gets pissy with Spader for being flirty with Courtney – which, admittedly, he was – but then turns around and gets all touchy-feely with Patrick almost immediately after getting on Spader's case for not being supportive. The boy needs her right now, and she goes and breaks up with him for the English teacher!"

Bobby held his face in his hands. "This drama is gonna put us both in early graves. Patrick knows that this isn't right – he's supposed to be the most mature of all of us, next to Gunny. And he takes advantage of her moment of weakness…"

"We can't let them know we saw. We have to act totally normal around them. And no matter what, we can't tell Gunny or anyone else, especially not Spader. Last thing I need is him relapsing in sadness or trying to kick Patrick's ass. He's still weak from the transfusion, and I don't wanna go begging her dad to bail him out again."

Bobby nodded. "So we just have to wait it out then."

"Looks that way."

They both gave a heavy sigh as they sat on opposite sides of the room. In their hearts, they both wondered the same thing: what would Press say?

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, blanketing Stony Brook in a very thin layer of frost and snow as December wore on. It was on one such snowy afternoon that Gunny managed to drag Spader out of the house for the first time since his suicide attempt.

"Come on kiddo, it's good for you." Gunny tied Spader's scarf a little tighter around his neck and opened the back door. A small wisp of snow fluttered inside.

Spader, still weak and very quiet, made his way outside into the powder.

"This is your first time seeing snow, isn't it?" Gunny asked, nudging the teen further out.

"Yes. It's a bit like…wet sand, I s'pose." Spader bent down and scooped a small bit up into his hand, examining it closely.

Since his breakup with Chase, Spader had been taken under Gunny's care. The older man, now like an uncle to the young Cloran, was determined to get him stable enough to get on with his life and get back to school.

It was to be his first Christmas. They had no holiday quite like it on Cloral. Bitterly, Spader thought back to a conversation between he and Chase about the holidays. She had promised that they would have snowball fights and make snowmen together, watch holiday movies and sip hot chocolate by the fire place just as she had done with her father and sister growing up. "So much for promises." He whispered.

Gunny watched from the doorframe, noting the bitterness in the way Spader carried himself. He was sure that the young man could and would recover, and that he could win Chase back if he only learned to control his temper.

The doorbell rang from the front room behind them. "Be right back, kiddo." Gunny called outside, crossing the house to answer the door.

"Hi Gunny. I came to see how Spader was doing." Courtney smiled politely up at him.

"Hi. He's out in the backyard, come on in." he led her through the kitchen to the back.

Spader's eyes lit up when he saw her – here was someone who understood what he was going through. "Hey." He greeted, smiling brightly.

Courtney stepped out into the snow to hug him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

And while the friends embraced, Chase just happened to be looking out of her bedroom window. She had only been looking to enjoy the beauty of the snow – instead, she saw the cause of her bad luck embracing the boy she missed so much.

With a growl, she slammed her window shut, and stormed from her room.

And Spader and Courtney below never noticed the noise, unable to look beyond the moment, or beyond one another.

And so the circle continued.

* * *

"Oi, wake up, lazy bum! We've only got a few days left before Christianmas!" Jo nudged his sleeping friend in the back of the head with his foot, eager to start the day.

Press grumbled, trying to stave off the return to reality. "G'dmmit, Jo. It's _Christ_mas for one thing, not _Christian_mas. And I was up filing your half of the reports all last night! So g'outta my room, and lemme go back to sleep."

The Wild Man tucked his face back into the pillow.

Jo frowned. He waited a moment, looking over Press' sleeping form. He sighed. "Alright, mate. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He proceeded to leap onto the bed and tackle his old leader, sending them both flying to the floor on the opposite side of the room with the force of it.

Press, now tangled in a mass of sheets and blanket, growled from his position on the floor. Jo, similarly tangled, laughed warmly, and began to try and get up.

The two older Travelers were by no means completely happy. In the wake of nearly losing their children, they were both still very wounded. But they had faith in their kids, and knew that if they held tight to that hope, they would overcome anything that came their way. Using that faith, they had managed to get on with their lives and regain some bit of normalcy. It had not been easy, but nothing in their lives truly had been.

After untangling themselves, the pair finally got dressed and began the day's work.

* * *

Saint Dane examined the necklace in his hand as though unsure of what to do with it. It was a beautiful snowflake pendant held on a silver chain, small sapphires in the snowflake's center a perfect match to his eye color.

"What a lovely necklace, Daniel. It would look remarkable on you." Shara purred, entering the room behind him.

He tucked it into his robes swiftly. "Thank you. Are you ready to discuss the upcoming trip to Aravil? We still have much planning ahead of us before we can depart."

She nodded. "I have a few ideas for how to begin our little distraction."

"Good. Just remember, this is merely the prelude. We must pick up the pace and expand our original plans. The convergence must begin sooner than I had anticipated."

"If you had merely killed the brats instead of toying with them, we would not have such problems, my dear Saint." Shara reminded him.

He said nothing. "Let us get back to the planning. There will be time for that later."

As they began to discuss their plans once more, he fingered the necklace hidden in his cloak. He had made up his mind what to do with it.

* * *


	36. Chapter 31: The Harlot And The Hero

_**A/N:**_

Good day, my friends! I have a special treat today - Chapters 31 - 35, ready to go one after the other! So you get a score of chapters, and you'll be caught up to the readers on TPA. YAY!

Ah, in regards to contacting me outside of leaving reviews, you have many options. I have both AIM and YIM, several email addresses, and a few other messengers on various forums. The easiest way to get ahold of me is to email me at . It's the one I check most often, and the one I'll be fastest to reply from. So should you ever have a question about the plot, or notice a mistake I made, or should you be contacting me that I may thank you personally (hint hint) please email me. ^_^

So, without further ado, lemme get this block of chapters out. (summons Jenos, Train, River, Sven and Shaolee from Black Cat)

Jenos: (squeezes Chase) Here's the deal. She owns my body -

River: (punches wall) But not Pendragon.

Train: (aims Hades at corporate lawyers) So don't sue her.

Sven: (holds out briefcase) Or we'll have to hurt you.

Shao: (smile) And you don't want us after you.

All: We tend to bring bad luck.

You heard to boys.

Onwards!

* * *

_Chapter 31: The Harlot And The Hero_

"Tilton – step off the floor! If you can't handle that little bit of pressure from Eric, how are you going to handle the pressure in a real game?! Pendragon, take your cousin's place and show her how to handle being a point guard!" Coach Lyman yelled out.

Chase flinched, but jogged off the floor without a word. It had been this way for a few weeks now. Ever since the whole affair with Spader, her game had been seriously off. She was having trouble making shots that normally would have been easy, couldn't keep her feet on defense, and was turning the ball over under slight pressure.

Bobby gave her a sympathetic glance as he took her position on the court.

Grumbling under her breath once the coach was no longer looking at her, she slunk over to the bench and sat down. She continued to watch the practice with her head in her hands, when a familiar pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Hey Aubrey." She greeted, reaching up to tug his hands off of her eyes.

A shock of flaming red hair fell into her face as he leaned over her. "You're getting too good at this game, Chase." He chuckled. He walked around the bench and sat beside her, holding something behind his back.

"Handling the breakup worse than you thought you would, eh?" he patted her shoulder. It was now common knowledge among the basketball team that Chase and Spader were no longer a couple. While her teammates were sympathetic, Coach Lyman had not been.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

Aubrey punched her softly in the shoulder. "Aw come on. Don't make that face! You're better off without him anyway. Besides, I got you an early Christmas present!"

He pulled a small jewelry box out from behind his back and dropped it in her lap.

Curious, she opened it. "Holy shit, Aubrey!" she exclaimed.

Inside the box was a stunning silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake. It hung from a silver chain, and was adorned with what looked to be sapphires in the center.

"Merry early Christmas, kiddo. I saw it in the mall and thought it'd be perfect with your eyes." He smiled and ruffled her hair as she latched onto his waist, hugging him tightly. Aubrey had become the older brother she wished she had, always spending extra time to go over a certain play with her or taking a few moments to listen to her problems. The two had become quite close over the few months she had been on the team.

"This couldn't have been cheap…jeez….how did you afford this? I mean…um…" she sheepishly realized that she may have come off as rude.

He laughed. "I have a decent bit of money saved up, and I take on jobs here and there. I'm kind of a jack of all trades. I've been a gemstone appraiser, a boat captain, a lounge singer, a computer technician, and a community councilor, among other things."

"No way! That's crazy. And I can't really see you as a lounge singer. Isn't that more of a chick thing?" she asked absently as she struggled to clasp the gift around her neck.

He brushed her hands away and clipped the necklace in place for her. "Well, it put me in perfect position for my goal, so I didn't mind. Besides, wouldn't I look good in a dress?"

Chase snorted as he fluttered his eyes and posed. "Fruit." She giggled.

"Only half way." He winked. He had already admitted to her that he was bisexual, and knew she would understand the joke. She had not minded in the least, and was comfortable making the playful sexually oriented jokes with him.

A few moments later, Coach Lyman summoned Chase back to the court to start on a new play. She hugged Aubrey one more time, and made her way back to the floor.

As she settled into the next play, he watched after her, noting with happiness how well the reflected light of the sapphires offset her bright blue eyes.

"_Merry Christmas, my love._" He thought to himself. Beneath the form, Daniel surfaced above Saint Dane for a moment. And in that split second, as he recalled the smile on her face, he decided that he had made the right choice in buying Chase the necklace.

* * *

To say she was annoyed was mild – Shara was bitter and full of malice. Not only were Press' brats still alive and kicking - despite her best efforts - but to make matters even worse, Daniel seemed to be growing unstable. While he swore that his time on Second Earth as Aubrey Nevar and Andy Mitchell was necessary to gain the trust of the Travelers to better crush them later, Shara felt that Daniel was really using it as an excuse to spend time with his little hellion of a daughter.

He was losing focus, she had decided. Those foolish Travelers and their foolish ideals about freedom and human rights were corrupting her pure Saint and their visions of equality and power only in the hands of the wise and fit.

Shara wanted them all to die – especially the girls. The sooner, the better. Every time Chase or Leila opened their mouths, they sickeningly reminded her of their mothers. Eidra Ravencroft and Kaliska Avarosco had made a formidable team during their lives. Both were strong-willed women with admirable strength. And she had hated them both.

And now, with the man she had always wanted within her grasp, she was losing her hold over him because of one mistake nearly fourteen years earlier. She should have made sure that the child was dead before going off to gloat.

It was a mistake that she would have to correct delicately. Should she kill the child too soon, Daniel would surely finally be driven into full insanity. Should she wait too much longer, however, she feared that her Demon Saint would once more be the Blade Saint.

Shara had worked too hard for too long to lose him now. It seemed that she would have to take tighter hold of the reigns over Daniel. Her thoughts turned to Neeanyah and the Council. Nothing would stir him back to the dark like an assault on the homeland that he felt had betrayed him. And it had the added benefit of getting rid of Corinthe Ayarr.

She knew that of anyone alive, it was only Corinthe who knew of her involvement in the Eidra's death. His eternal silence, however, would have been too suspicious. So she had restrained herself all these years, but as the pieces flew together, she found it harder and harder to hold back. Timing was key, least she be discovered.

Regardless of who was leading the current charge, Shara knew she would win the war. And she would ensure that the Tilton girls felt every single death before their own.

* * *

From where he stood, things looked grim to Press. They knew that Daniel was planning something. They knew that Shara was currently helping him (and Press knew that she had been behind the madness in the first place, though he would not share this information with anyone). They even knew which territory was in danger in what order, and had a general idea of what potential dangers lay in each possible manipulation or attack .

And still they could do nothing.

While no one understood and appreciated the laws of the Covenant like he did, there were days when Press Tilton just wanted to say fuck it and go vigilante.

He was torn between his duty and his heart, that much was obvious. The part of him that still believed in the goodness of Daniel Ravencroft's heart and that wanted to protect his daughters was raging against the part of him that had to stand back or be punished.

"Commander Tilton, your thoughts?" an Elder asked.

Press snapped to attention from his mind's wandering. "Aravil is next, likely followed by a move on Neeanyah or Second Earth. The attacks have been centered around the other territories over the years, and those three remain the only lands not yet affected. After that, I believe they are going to attempt the Convergence."

There was a buzz among the Elders. They spoke for a moment amongst themselves before pulling back once more to address Press and the others assembled.

"Should they follow the course you believe they will, we need to prepare the forces for a formal battle to restore balance. While we hope it does not end up this way, we must prepare for the possibility of fighting. Since you know Saint Dane best, we're placing you in charge of the Covenant Forces." Elder Zeera smiled softly at her former student.

Press' eyes went wide. He could hardly dare to believe what he was hearing. "Does that mean then that he is under my jurisdiction?"

"Yes. We will leave his fate to your hands."

"And my daughters? Will we be allowed to break the barrier and work with them?"

Elder Zeera was silent a moment. "If it will happen as you say, I fear we may have no other choice but to finally summon the active Travelers. We had hoped to keep them out of this and handle it on our own, but we will need every hand for this fight."

Press bowed respectfully, trying to fight back the grin threatening to creep onto his face. "My thanks to you all. I will do you proud."

"We are sure of it, Press. You are dismissed for the day." Zeera beamed down at him.

With more spring in his step than he thought possible, Press bounded out of the hall to find Jo and report his good fortune.

Perhaps they would see their children again sooner than they had dared to hope.

* * *


	37. Chapter 32: Since You've Been Gone

_Chapter 32: Since You've Been Gone_

The little things were driving Chase crazy. Everywhere she looked, every single place she turned, there was a nagging reminder of her ex boyfriend. Despite living in the same house, with bedrooms one floor apart, the two had managed to successfully avoid one another in the few weeks since breaking up. Spader had still not returned to school, and since he spent the majority of his day in his bedroom, it was easy to stay away.

But the memories they shared were so potent and all-consuming that he may have well been standing in her face at all hours. She couldn't watch her favorite movies without thinking of how they had been cuddled together on the couch, making out during the slower scenes. She couldn't stand the smell of salt water or chlorine – the two scents that lingered in Spader's hair and on his skin no matter how many times he showered. She couldn't even listen to her favorite rock songs without crying over him due to some sad verse or another. It was getting to be quite ridiculous.

No matter how much she tried to tell herself that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him any longer, her heart knew that her mind was a terrible liar. She still loved him, and missed him terribly. Patrick had certainly filled a few voids in her life, but no matter how much she loved him, he still was not her Spader.

It was frustrating that her daily life was still being interrupted by the split. Chase was not normally someone to allow her emotions to affect her life cycle. While she certainly was an emotional person and often was too quick to let emotion guide her choices, she had always been able to bottle them up when she truly needed to. So why now, when she most needed her wits about her, did they decide to desert her?

Love was a very, very annoying thing.

* * *

Why in the hell had he taken so many pictures of her? Spader growled in frustration as he went through photo after photo from the large shoebox beside him on the bed.

In the months that they had been together, even when they had merely been friends, he had amassed a large collection of pictures. The moment his friends had showed him how to work a camera, he had been hooked. And his favorite subject was naturally the one he loved most. He was certain that Chase didn't know just how many pictures he had taken, or she would have thrown a fit before. Not only did he have pictures of her waving at him or dashing down the basketball court in a game - he also had many candid photos of her.

There was a set of photos in which she was playing Guitar Hero 3 in her underwear, rocking out to Barracuda and lip-syncing the song. There was a set in which she was making all sorts of stupid faces – she had been doing impressions at the time – and a set where she was dancing around the house in a banana costume, singing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" just before Halloween.

But his favorite set by far was the one in which she was sleeping. Each picture in this set had been taken at a different time, but each reflected her inner beauty. Despite himself, he still had to admit that she looked peaceful and innocent in her sleep, and that it was when she allowed herself to be so vulnerable that she was most attractive.

One picture in the set caught his eye as he set the others down. In it, Chase lay curled on his own bed, wearing a pair of his boxers and his favorite t-shirt. She was snuggled into his pillows, and was tightly clutching her stuffed wolf doll to her chest.

Longing tugged at his heart as he looked over the picture. Bitterness and hope all roiled together as he traced her sleeping face with a finger. He set the picture back down in the box with a sigh. Standing, he picked the box up, fully intending to get rid of it.

And then he caught his reflection in the mirror and saw what shirt he was wearing. It was the same one that Chase had been wearing in the photograph.

The box felt ten times heavier in his hands. Why did it have to hurt so badly? Why was it so hard to let go of the one who had hurt him?

He set the box down on the bed once more, and pulled the shirt off of his body. After tossing the shirt into the box, he picked it up once more and shoved it into the closet. He couldn't destroy his memories of her – they were all he had left.

* * *

"Do you mean it, Press? Really?!" Jo was on the edge of his seat, hands tightly gripping the armrest as he expectantly waited for his friend to re-state the good news.

"Full forces commander! If I still know Danny as well as I think I do, we'll see them in a matter of a few months!" Press grinned as his friend wrapped him in a hug.

"Hobey, mate! I would kiss you if I weren't straight! Hell, I may still kiss you!" Jo exclaimed, kissing Press on the cheek and then dancing around the room like mad.

A genuine smile broke out over Press' face as he too began to cheer and leap around. They opened bottles of sniggers from Jo's personal stash, and began to have a bit of a party. They were halfway through singing "Rebels of the Sacred Heart" by Flogging Molly when a knock at the door drew their attention.

"I got it." Jo crossed to the door and swung it open. His face lit up when he saw who it was. "Come in, kiddo! Have a bottle, we're just talking about your favorite person!"

Press smiled warmly and embraced the newcomer. "It's almost time for us to go back and help fight. Are you ready to battle again?"

A determined smile crossed the newcomer's face. "Yes. I think I am, Press. I think I am."

* * *


	38. Chapter 33: 2 Step Forward, 3 Step Back

_Chapter 33: Two-Step Forward, Three-Step Back_

"Ok guys, we'll leave off there for today. Be sure to answer questions one through five at the end of the reading tonight, due tomorrow." Patrick smiled as he closed his book and dismissed the students to fifth period. Chase and the others made for the door, waving goodbye to him as they headed for health.

He sat down at his computer in the corner of the classroom, ready to begin his break period, when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Come in." he called, putting his reading glasses in their case and looking to the door.

"Hey – we need to talk, Pat." Gunny, also on his break period, closed the door behind him as he entered. The look on his face was one of concern.

Patrick had a sick feeling in his gut that he knew what this was about. "Sure, what's up?"

Gunny took a seat in one of the plush armchairs that Patrick kept in the back of the room beside his desk. "How long are you going to try to hide the relationship from the kids?"

"What relationship?" Patrick asked calmly, refusing to meet Gunny's gaze.

The older Traveler raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Pat. I think of all of you as my nieces and nephews – you gonna tell me I don't know my own kids?"

The librarian sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I know she loves to read, but even Chase doesn't spend that much time in the library for just books. It's pretty easy to tell the kid's going in there to do some hands-on learning." Gunny chuckled at the look on Patrick's face despite the severity of the situation.

"You didn't tell – " the color drained from Patrick's face at the thought.

"Course not. Last thing we need is Spader throwing a fit again. I'll keep this one to myself. But I told you before, it isn't right." Gunny chided.

"I know…god I know…you think I don't live with the guilt of it every moment I spend with her? I feel dirty, like I've taken advantage of her need for affection." Patrick lowered his gaze to the floor, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Hate to say it, but you did." Gunny shrugged slightly, frowning as Patrick groaned and buried his face in his hands. "But your heart was in the right place." He added.

"I was horribly selfish." Patrick mumbled from his bent-over position. "I wanted her to want me, and I moved far too fast. I should have waited, let it build on its own if it was meant to be. It was for her as much as it was for me, but I know better. I'm supposed to be the mature one, the voice of reason next to you – instead I acted like one of the teenagers I'm supposed to be teaching."

Silence floated between them. Gunny couldn't really disagree – Patrick was correct in his assessment, and was spot-on in everything he had stated.

"You know it's going to end sooner or later – those two are made for each other."

Patrick finally sat up and looked his friend in the eye. "I know."

"You gonna be able to make peace with yourself when it's over?"

"I'll face it when it comes."

Gunny nodded, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there to help you when you need me, kiddo. You really have become a nephew to me. I know it's going to hurt, but I have faith you'll make the right choice."

Patrick smiled weakly. "Thanks. Hey – while you're here, I need a bit of help with this project I'm getting ready to assign. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Gunny smiled, the short conversation having reassured him that everything was going to work out. The two teachers sat side by side, and now spoke of lighter things.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chase and Bobby stood side by side in the team locker room, changing into their practice uniforms. The normally cheery Chase was silent and glum, not looking forward to the day's practice.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, nudging her in the side as he changed his shirt.

"My game's been off." She relied glumly, tucking her necklace from Aubrey into her shirt as she tugged on her practice jersey. "I can't seem to focus these days."

In the back of his mind, Bobby knew that the trouble lay in the breakup with Spader and the subsequent hook-up with Patrick. But he knew better than to pick a fight with his cousin while she was already on edge over the matter.

He gave her a one-armed hug. "You can shake it – everyone has slumps."

She nodded, tightening the laces on her shoes. The pair soon made their way to the track, where they would be starting out with a timed mile run that day.

As they passed by the doors to the pool, they overheard a few of Spader's water polo teammates talking about his return. Chase's already glum attitude turned sour.

"You know he is coming back to school soon, right? The two of you can't spend the rest of your lives avoiding one another." Bobby gently stated, trying to not upset her.

She glared at him. "Just you watch." With that, she stormed away to the track.

Bobby merely sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The whistle blew for what felt like the hundredth time as Coach Lyman finally ended the last play of the night. Exhausted, the team jogged to the center of the court.

Everyone put their hands in the circle as Bobby counted out to three. After a group cry of "one team – one goal", they were dismissed.

"Hey kid. Rough day out there today." Aubrey looked Chase over, concern etched in his face as he walked alongside her and Bobby.

Wearily, she nodded her agreement. She was too tired and heartsick to talk to him.

"I know something that'll cheer you up – let's hang out this weekend, you and me. I'll drive, and you and me can hit up NYC, my treat. Dinner and a movie, and some hardcore shopping. Whattaya say?" he offered nudging her in the side.

A smile flickered across her face. Somehow, Aubrey always knew how to make her feel better, no matter how down she was. "I guess so. It does sound kinda fun."

"It'll get you outta the house and get your mind of your lousy ex." He goaded in a sing-song voice, ignoring the glare from Bobby in regards to calling Spader lousy.

"Ok, Aubrey. You win. This Saturday work for you?" she asked.

He grinned. "Saturday is perfect for me. You live in the Sherwood place, right? I'll pick you up at eight so we have all day to hang out."

She nodded, and hugged him tightly on impulse. He patted her on the back a few times, then took his leave of the gym as Chase and Bobby continued on to the locker room.

She had a bit more spring in her step – perhaps the weekend wouldn't be so bad, now that she had something to look forward to. It was at least a small step forward. And really, in the grand scheme of things, small steps were all it took to make big changes.

* * *


	39. Chapter 34: Pendragon's Plan

_Chapter 34: Pendragon's Plan_

Chase awoke on Saturday morning full of excitement, dashing into the shower and changing into her favorite jeans and t-shit for her day out with Aubrey. She felt a strong kinship to the older boy, as though he were the older brother she could never have. In a few ways, he had eased the pain of Youran's loss, filling the role of her protector on and off the basketball court, mentor, and dear friend. Something about him made her feel safe and truly at ease, something she could no longer be in the Sherwood house.

She grabbed her messenger bag, her coat and her keys from the dresser, then closed her door and made her way down the hall to the stairs. She ducked her head into her sister's room, where Leila was sleeping soundly. Chase noticed that her sister had tossed the blanket to the floor in her sleep, and stepped inside for a moment to pick it back up. In a rare moment of girly-ness and blatant sisterly affection, which she normally shied away from in the open, she draped the blanket back over Leila, and tucked her older sister in.

Chase then made her way downstairs, and quietly walked out the front door. She checked her watch – it was 7:58. Aubrey was due any minute. Shaking away the nerves and reminding herself that it was not a date, and was only a hang-out, she sat down on the porch, making small shapes in the melting snow with her fingertips. Exactly two minutes later, a small red Porsche turned at the corner, and pulled up before the house. The car stopped, and Aubrey stepped out from the driver's side.

"Morning, kid. Ready to go storm New York?" he grinned, pushing his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head.

"Hey Aubrey!" Chase greeted cheerfully, walking over to the passenger's side and opening the door. She slid onto the black leather seats. "I am more than ready!"

He slid back into the driver's seat, and cranked up the volume on the radio. "Nothing like waking up rich old farts on a nice winter weekend, eh?" he chuckled.

"Nothing like it at all!" Chase agreed. It was going to be a fine day.

* * *

After a full day of shopping (in which Aubrey had insisted on paying for everything Chase even remotely expressed interest in, then paid to have it all delivered to the Sherwood house the same day), the city's vibrant night life materialized before their eyes. Well-dressed couples in bright colors passed them by, the rich and powerful brushing shoulders with the average man and woman. Before they knew it, they found themselves passing the famous theatres of Broadway, and the signs advertising such shows as RENT, Spamalot, Hairspray, The Phantom of the Opera, and In The Heights.

"You look like a tourist." Aubrey teased, watching as Chase gaped at the sights.

Chase looked around in wonder at her city. "Oh shut up. I just haven't been down Broadway at this time of night in a long time." She replied.

Aubrey glanced at her. "Not since before your dad passed you said, right?" he asked.

She nodded, remembering when she, Press, and Leila had gone to see Sweeney Todd here a few years before. She had been disappointed that night – she had been clamoring to see Wicked, but tickets were so far sold out that Press, despite his wealth, had been unable to procure any. He had taken the girls to California to see it a few months later at the Pantages Theater in Hollywood, but Chase still wanted to see the original version, despite feeling that the performances of Eden Espinosa and Megan Hilty were perfect.

"So that musical you saw once that you love so much, Wicked – it's still going on here, isn't it?" Aubrey led, rummaging through his pockets to find something.

"Yeah, it's at the Gershwin." Chase sighed wistfully as they continued down the street.

"Oh, you mean that theatre directly in front of us with the huge crowd of people?" Aubrey cheerfully stated, wrapping an arm around Chase's shoulder.

Her mouth hung open – before her was the Mecca of any musical actor's life. A large billboard bearing the show's logo was over the theatre, the scrolling marquee announcing the starring roles of Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth as Elphaba and Glinda. Before she could turn around, a pair of tickets was being waved in her face.

She shrieked with glee, turning and leaping into Aubrey's arms. "OH MY GOD!!!"

Aubrey was almost thrown off balance by the sudden hug-attack. "We're sitting in the very front row, just behind the orchestra. And I got us backstage passes." He managed to wheeze out, setting Chase back on the ground. "Now come on, let's get us some green gear from the Ozdust Boutique before the show starts." He grabbed her by the hand and led the still-stunned girl inside the theatre's great wooden doors.

* * *

At the end of the first act, the pair was basically glued to their seats. Tears still dripped from their faces as they recovered from the power of "Defying Gravity", the number that had ended the act. Aubrey wiped at his face, handing a handkerchief to Chase.

"That woman has tremendous talent." He sniffed, stretching his arms over his head.

Chase blew her nose into the handkerchief, nodding in agreement. "I love Eden Espinosa's version of it, but Idina is really good too."

"The messages touch me too. And if you think about it, it's true – no one mourns the wicked when they're gone." Aubrey huffed.

"That's not true – the ones who loved them do." Chase sniffed, thinking of her father.

Aubrey looked her over. "So what do you think? Are people born wicked?"

Chase felt a pang in her chest. "No. They have it thrust upon them, like Glinda said."

He smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "So what happens in Act 2?"

"Can't tell you! You'll just have to watch and find out!" she smiled, tapping his shoulder with her forehead and laughing as he tugged her ponytail.

They spoke about the show for another few minutes, till the lights dimmed once more, and the curtains rose for the second act.

* * *

After meeting the cast backstage and getting autographs on their playbills as well as tons of pictures, the pair left the Gershwin and made their way down the long street back towards where they had parked that morning.

"So did you have a good day?" Aubrey asked, stifling a yawn.

"One of the best days I've ever had. I didn't think I'd ever feel this happy again. Losing my dad left me feeling so empty in my heart…"

He nodded at this. "You were close to your dad, huh?"

"I was. He was a good man. Just like my birth father." She felt herself tearing up again.

Aubrey was silent. In his heart, part of him wanted to tell her the truth.

"You…you're the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have." She confessed, turning to look at him as they continued to walk.

"I'm glad you care for me. Not many people do."

"I can't see why not – you're an awesome guy, Aubrey."

"Tell that to my former best friend." He snorted derisively.

"What happened between you guys?" she asked, thinking of her own fight with Spader.

Aubrey looked to be fighting with himself. After a moment, he spoke. "He stabbed me in the back. And you know, I loved him so much. He was like my brother, and he turned on me for no reason. Cost me my girl. And she was such a beauty, and such a sweet woman – we called her my golden angel back in the day." He trailed off absently, lost in thought.

Chase listened to him carefully, then stiffened imperceptibly.

In her mind, she flashed back to a moment in the house almost six years before.

"_What was my mommy like, daddy?" Chase had asked, only ten years old._

_Press took her into his lap and thought for a moment. "Well, we used to call her our Golden Angel, because of how pretty and kind she was – and she had long blonde hair."_

The memory was pushed away as she came back to herself, suddenly realizing who she was standing next to.

"Earth to Chase – you in there, kid?" "Aubrey" asked, waving a hand in her face.

She shook it off like nothing had changed. "Yeah, sorry d- dude." She had almost slipped and called him "dad". She knew she should be running, but instead, she kept walking.

"So anyway, yeah. Enough of my self pity. Are you ready for the big game? This next one determines if we make the playoffs, you know." He nudged her.

They began to discuss basketball the rest of the way to the car.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the Sherwood House. It was just past ten o'clock, and there were lights on upstairs. "Aubrey" exited the vehicle, then opened Chase's door for her. She stood from the car, gathering her things, and walked to the porch.

Her mind raced. What to do? What to say? Saint Dane, the enemy – her father – stood just behind her. He had been posing the entire time. She had trusted him with things she had never told anyone about herself. She tried to rationalize. He had plenty of chances to hurt her in the past. If he wanted to, he could have.

She wanted to save him. Perhaps this was her chance. This was surely a sign that he was still good underneath, that there was still a man to save, wasn't it? It was dangerous. It was betraying the trust of everyone she cared for.

But it was her father. And no matter what he had done, she loved him.

"Guess I'll see you on Monday at practice, huh?" he patted her head.

She nodded, then hugged him tightly, a warm embrace that she didn't want to end.

Taken aback, he hugged her just as tight. "I had fun with you too." He patted her back a few times, then let her go, and held her by the shoulders.

"Get some sleep. Goodnight, Chase." He smiled, and turned to leave.

"Goodnight…dad." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped immediately. Slowly, he turned to face her.

"What did you say?"

She cleared her throat, trying to keep from trembling. "I said goodnight, dad."

His widened eyes became soft. "You knew…how?"

"I didn't know until you called your girl your Golden Angel. Then the pieces clicked. Why you stepped in to defend me to let me try out for the team, why you spent so much time with me helping me practice. And why you had the same colored eyes as me."

The two Ravencrofts stared at one another, neither knowing what to do.

"It seems even I make mistakes sometimes, Chastity." He shook his head, and shifted into his true form, bright blue eyes sparkling as though full of tears.

She bit her lip. This was the moment she either stepped on the high road, or descended to his level. With a sigh, she made her choice.

"I can keep my silence, if you can keep yours. On one condition."

He frowned. "Name it."

"You continue to be Coach Lyman's assistant, at least till the end of the season. I…I trust Aubrey Nevar – so by default, it means I trust you as well. I liked having you around."

His frown became a smile. "You truly are my child."

She smiled slightly as well, fear draining away. "And I'm proud of it."

He stepped forward, and wrapped her in his arms once more. "We are still on opposite sides of the fight, darling. When next we meet on the battlefield of Halla….you cannot expect any mercy from me in that arena."

"I know papa. I wouldn't expect anything less. But until then – at least on Second Earth – let's try to live normal lives, if only for a little while." She wiped her eyes on his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head, then pulled away, shifting back into the form of Aubrey.

"I'll see you Monday. Sleep well, ak'yeaug'nae." He drove off moments later.

She smiled softly through the tears. "Ak'yeaug'nae" was Neeanyahn for "my precious one". For now, she had made her deal with the devil, and would have to live with it.

She dried her eyes, put on her best smile, and entered the house.

* * *

Earlier that same day, Bobby sat around the kitchen table with Leila, Patrick, Gunny, Mark, and Loor, who had come to visit during her free time from training.

"Ok guys. Chase is gone for the day with Aubrey, and Courtney is keeping Spader busy with video games upstairs." Bobby began, looking around the table.

"So what's up, kiddo?" Gunny asked. "You said something about a plan?"

Leila nodded. "Bobby and I have been talking, and we have an idea to get Spader and Chase back together, or at least able to speak to one another again."

Patrick stiffened. Gunny glanced over at him, gauging his reaction.

"Why? You saw the way he treated her." Patrick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because we need all the Travelers working together. My uncle would have wanted us to be a team – the best team possible. We have to work together if we're going to take down Saint Dane. I can't have two of us at each other's throats all the damn time." Bobby replied, trying to keep cool. He and Leila had agreed to not speak of what they had seen, but he knew Patrick was only being stubborn to avoid losing his own position.

A look from Gunny silenced any retort Patrick could have made.

"So what's your plan, Bobby?" Mark asked, nibbling on a small bag of carrots.

"Ok…we've all noticed that Spader and Chase are avoiding each other like the plague. Spader is going back to school soon, so they'll be near one another all day long pretty much. But even then, they'll find a way to stay away from the other. So the only way to get them to fix things is to force them to talk it out." Bobby began.

Leila picked up for him. "If we put them in a situation where it's just the two of them, and they have to rely on each other to succeed, they'll have to start talking again. And it will give them the chance to learn to trust one another again."

"So what specifically does that entail?" Patrick looked between the two cousins.

"Tag team missions. Basically, I use my authority as Lead Traveler and force them to go on duo missions around the territories, just to check on things and gather information. It will make them rely on one another with their specific skills, and give them time alone." Bobby smiled slightly, proud of how much thought had gone into it.

"What do you guys think?" Leila looked around expectantly.

"It is a good idea. I am surprised you thought of it, Pendragon." Loor teased. "You were not so mature in the beginning of your journey."

Bobby nodded sheepishly. "True. Can I count on you guys to help me enforce this when the time is right? We can't assign the missions till the time is right. I need a watcher."

Patrick lowered his eyes. "I'll do it. I'll let you know when to send them."

Bobby and Leila shared a look. Finally, Leila turned.

"Thanks Patrick. We appreciate it." She stated simply.

They all agreed to come up with detailed duties for the pair, and adjourned the informal meeting to watch television.

* * *

"You are dismissed, Commanders. Thank you for your time."

Press and Jo bowed to the Elders, and departed the meeting chamber.

"We need to develop training schedules tonight, mate." Jo said over his shoulder to Press, scribbling notes on a slip of parchment as they made their way back to the library.

"Add that to the list of five thousand other things we have to do." The former Lead Traveler sighed. While he was ecstatic to be leading the forces for the impending battle, his already full workload had increased tenfold.

They arrived at the library, and found someone already inside, hunched over a table with books and scrolls strewn about the large oak desk. A fire blazed in the hearth, warming the large room, and a full pot of tea sat nearby with three mugs beside it.

"Have you even moved? I swear you were in the same position when we left this morning." Press chuckled, moving to sit down at the table.

"I had to tend to nature callin' – other n' that, no sir. Been too busy lookin' o'er my lil' wolf. She's grown a fair bit since I saw her last." He sighed wistfully.

"You'll see her again soon. I promise." Jo patted his head.

At this, Youran Danmahr smiled brightly, and tucked his arms behind his head. "I've been waiting for six years. I can wait a might bit longer for Chase's sake."

"That's the spirit, Youran." Press cheered. "Now, let's get down to business."

* * *


	40. Chapter 35: Spontaneous Combustion

_Chapter 35: Spontaneous Combustion_

After a lengthy absence from school, Spader finally returned to class. He wore long sleeves every moment of the day to hide the scars, and told everyone that he had been down with very bad flu that had hospitalized him. Their peers seemed to accept this well enough, and the transition back to the daily grind went over smoothly.

In the few days since his return, Spader and Chase had managed to avoid speaking to one another, though both were highly uncomfortable being near the other. They could not be entirely apart, since their class schedules were mostly the same. The only reprieve they had from the awkwardness was in their team practices. And Bobby, stuck in the middle of two of his best friends, was growing weary already.

A week after Spader's return to school, Chase sleepily dragged down the stairs to the breakfast table. The others had already left for school, having decided to walk. Chase had opted to bum a ride from Patrick that day, partly to stay away from Spader, and partly because she had stayed up till two in the morning playing Trauma Center, stopping only because her DS had died on her, and she was too lazy to find the charge cable.

The ride to school was short and uneventful, though Patrick tried his best to cheer her. Something between them had been off lately, though neither knew quite what.

After thanking Patrick for the ride and kissing him on the cheek, Chase made her way to the quad, where she knew her friends would be waiting. Sure enough, the other teens were gathered around the usual tree. Leila and Bobby were discussing something animatedly, and from the snippets she could hear, it was Batman-related. Mark and Courtney leaned against the railing beside the tree, sharing earbuds to Mark's ipod. And leaning against the tree, wearing a long-sleeved black sweater, was Spader.

He happened to look in her direction at the same time that she was looking in his, and their eyes met for an instant.

They both looked away almost immediately. Spader felt a pain in his chest. He missed her so much that it caused him physical pain. Courtney tugged on his sleeve, drawing his attention away from his ex girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, glancing over at Chase, who was now talking to Bobby.

Spader nodded, putting on a smile. "I'll be just spiff. No worries, mate."

The bell rang to start classes shortly after. The group slowly gathered their things and made their way across campus to Earth Science.

As they walked, Bobby motioned for Chase to fall back behind the group and walk with him. She nodded and stepped back a bit, letting the others get ahead.

"What's up?" she asked, linking arms with her cousin.

Bobby looked ahead to ensure that they were out of earshot. "Look, I know you and Spader still aren't talking, and I understand. But please try to be nice to him, ok? He's got some major issues he's trying really hard to work out."

"Yeah, that's why I broke up with him." Chase grumbled.

"I know that. And by the way, your timing on that sucked."

She rolled her eyes. "Save it, Bobby. I have a right to be mad. He hurt me too."

"But we still have to live together. And we're still a team." He reminded her.

She shot him a look of annoyance, and tried to tug free of his arm.

"Just try for me, please?" he pleaded as she tried to pull away from him.

With a heavy sigh, she nodded at him.

"Thanks, Chase." He hugged her, patting her on the back.

Shortly after, they walked through the door to science, and began class.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group sat together near their tree for lunch. Chase slumped to the ground next to her sister, two slices of double cheese pizza in hand. As she looked around at the small group, she noticed that Spader wasn't there.

As though summoned by her thoughts, Spader strolled up to the tree from the cafeteria with his tray, accompanied by several of Courtney's friends from cheer. Trying not to glare too much as they neared, she bit into a slice of pizza. Immediately after, she nearly choked on said bite of food – now that Spader and the girls were in earshot, she could pick up on their conversation, and they were clearly discussing her.

Leila turned to face her sister as they overheard Spader talking to the cheerleaders.

"Well, Chase and I aren't together anymore. We had a bit of a row, and she dumped me like a bad kooloo fish…" he smiled halfheartedly at the girl who had asked.

One of the cheerleaders gave him a consoling hug, stating how terrible Chase was to dump such a great guy. She then shot a snooty glare Chase's way.

Anger welled up inside her heart. How dare these little fake bitches act like they knew her! Before she knew it, she was summoning her powers. The sun was bright overhead, despite the slight chill in the near-spring air. Combining the warmth of the sun and her own aura, Chase was able to focus her powers and raise the girl's blood temperature. She poured enough energy into the pyro-kinetic aural manipulation to raise the other's girls body temperature a good six or seven degrees, then waited.

Seconds later, as the girl released Spader from the hug, she began to sway on her feet. Before she could even say that she felt ill, her eyes had rolled back, and she fainted.

Her two friends shrieked her name and dropped to their knees, trying to rouse her. It only took a few seconds before her eyes opened, and her friends began to help her to her feet. They supported her between themselves, taking her off to see the school nurse.

While the cheerleaders thought it had been a mild fainting spell, Spader and Leila both knew better. Spader whipped around and shot Chase a look of irritation, hurt, and anger, while Leila hissed angrily at her sister in Spanish, cursing her stupidity.

Chase, for her part, merely grinned, feeling unashamed of the improper use of her magic. The grin was more than Spader could bear. He turned away in disgust.

She should have felt remorseful for what she had done. But sometimes, it just felt right to get back at the fools of society. In that moment, she felt something dark stir in her blood.

For one moment, she felt just like her father – and she didn't give a damn.

* * *

The next day, the group walked sluggishly into history class. They had all been up late the day before, having spent most of the evening hanging out. Mark and Courtney had spent the night, and the entire group minus Chase had watched movies late into the night.

Chase had been up late as well, but had spent the evening alone in her room, re-reading her favorite manga Bleach and Black Cat from start to finish. After the day's fainting episode, she had little desire for the company of the others. She knew that Leila was still waiting for the chance to lecture her, and wasn't too keen on the idea.

Gunny waved to them as they trudged to their desks, sipping his coffee as the rest of the class filed in. The bell rang for homeroom, giving the students a twenty minute study hall period and a chance to settle into the daily routine.

After homeroom, it was time to begin the day's history lesson. Gunny walked up to the white board, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone. We're getting into our World War II Unit now. Today, we'll start by looking back to the events leading to the second war. Let's go back to fall of 1937."

At this statement, a jolt rippled through the Travelers and Acolytes. Each of them glanced at Spader, who had stiffened visibly in his seat.

"Who can tell me something about 1937? Ms. Chetwynde? You're pretty sharp, Mr. Dimond." He looked expectantly at Mark and Courtney, waiting for them to reply. It was his way of reprimanding them for staying up so late the day before.

When they didn't answer, he turned to Chase and Leila. "Either of the Ms. Tiltons?"

The girls both stayed silent. Gunny, still not thinking about the Hindenburg incident, turned to Bobby instead. "You, Mr. Pendragon? Aren't you an expert on the subject?"

Bobby looked pleadingly at Gunny, trying to get him to realize that 1937 had been a very bad year for the Travelers. Gunny, still in the role of teacher, was not thinking about the emotional state of his young friends. He turned to Spader.

"Mr. Spader, please tell me you're quicker than your friends today. You know anything about the U.S. in the year 1937?" he led, waving a hand encouragingly.

Spader cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. "That was the year the blimp Hindenburg crashed over New York." He replied, very subdued. Emotion took over his voice as he continued. "No one knows how or why, but innocent people died."

Gunny's eyes widened slightly as realization came over him. How he could have forgotten about that in the midst of teaching was beyond him.

Chase felt her bitterness rage. She knew that those people had to die in order to save the rest of Halla. While she didn't like that they had to be sacrificed, she understood that being a Traveler meant doing the hardest things possible. Spader had made Gunny feel terrible about the affair all over again with the way he had answered.

"Maybe those innocent people died to serve a greater cause! Ever think about that? What would've happened had they not died?" she bit out, shocking the entire class.

Spader was equally surprised – that was the first thing she had said to him in weeks. He turned to face in the next row over. "They didn't deserve to die, Chase!" he spat. "I don't care what would've happened – they were still innocent people!"

The rest of the class was confused as to what was going on with the fight. Leila put a hand on her sister's arm to calm her, which Chase shrugged off.

"That's just like you, Vo! Selfish to the core! Never seeing the bigger picture!" she growled, standing and stepping up to his desk.

Spader stood as well, nose to nose with her. "Pardon me, mate. I forgot you don't care about innocent lives! You wouldn't mind becoming a ruthless killer if it was for the supposed good of everyone! After all, you have the blood of a psychopathic, heartless, raving mad, murderous demon bastard!"

It was dead silent in the room for a moment. Then hell broke loose. Chase's hands snapped out and wrapped around Spader's throat.

"Take that back!" she snarled, shoving him against the wall while tightening her grip.

Gunny strode over from the front of them room, while Bobby and Leila jumped up to pull the pair apart. It took the two cousins working as hard as they could to tug Chase backwards. Spader coughed, gasping for air as he struggled to stand upright.

Chase struggled against Leila and Bobby's holds, trying to get back to him. He looked into her eyes, his own gaze pure venom as he opened his mouth to speak.

His next words would haunt her.

"You're no better than your goddamn father!"

She froze in the arms of her friends. After the words left his lips, he knew he had gone too far. He was going to apologize, when Chase ripped free of the hold they had on her.

She leaped over the desk, tackling him and pinning him to the ground with her weight, straddling his hips. She proceeded to beat the living hell out of him, fists flying as she lost herself to her own uncontrollable rage.

Leila and Bobby leapt over the desk after her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her back. She continued to fight to hurt him up until the moment when Gunny grabbed her in a bear hug and raised her over his head, then carried her outside the classroom.

Bobby, Courtney, and Mark tended Spader while the class mumbled about the fight, wondering what could have sparked such a random outburst. After a quick check, Spader found that he had a split lip, a bloody nose, and what was sure to become a black eye. He could feel the bruises on his chest already forming. But he knew that these wounds were mere mosquito bites compared to what he had done to her.

He went to the restroom to clean himself up a bit. It was only after looking at himself in the mirror that he realized just how far he and Chase had fallen.

* * *

As much as it pained him to do it, after the outburst Gunny was forced to write Chase a referral and send her to the principal's office. After being lectured for her temper and assigned a week's worth of detention, she was allowed to return to class on the condition that she was barred from basketball practice for the week as additional punishment.

She made it out of the office just in time for the last few minutes of lunch. Sullenly, she trudged up to her sister by the tree and sat down, fighting the urge to use her Amorphara and take the form of a seagull to start crapping on people's heads. Leila turned and looked at her a moment, and Chase was fully expecting another lecture.

Instead, Leila merely placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? Look, I know you're upset and likely just want to go to Neeanyah and see Corinthe. And if you do decide you need a break, that's fine. You know where my loyalty is – I may not like some of the things you do, but I go where you go. That is the way – "

"It was meant to be. Gee, where have I heard that before?" Chase muttered with a small smile. Knowing that her sister supported her despite her outburst made her feel better.

The bell rang all too soon, and they departed for English class.

* * *

As expected, Coach Lyman verbally tore Chase to shreds for losing her temper and getting banned from practicing for the week. At the end of his tirade, he ruffled her hair and told her to be that aggressive on the court from then on to make up for it.

She promised to do so, then sat in the bleachers to watch her teammates practice.

"So when I try to beat the shit out of him, you beat me in the back of the head with your short staff. But if you try to beat the shit out of him, it's a-ok? Double standards aren't very nice, dear." "Aubrey" shook his head, a look of amusement on his face.

"Not now, dad." She grumbled, putting her head on her knees as he sat beside her.

"I heard why you snapped at him. I'm touched you would defend me that way."

They watched the team begin shooting drills on the other side of the floor. She said nothing, feeling slightly ashamed of her behavior and guilty for this secret she held.

"You're not a bad person – you just think you are." She finally replied.

He did not comment on that statement. Instead, he changed the topic. "Just a week, eh? I remember getting your godfather a week's worth of detention when we were teenagers. He got caught ditching school to help me track down a purse snatcher in eleventh grade. Didn't speak one word to me the entire week, either. Made me impersonate a security guard to get him into an Ozzy Osbourne concert for free to make it up to him."

She smiled despite herself. She couldn't imagine her straight-laced dad making his best friend use his powers to sneak him into a concert without paying.

"That's more like it – pretty smile for a pretty girl." He grinned, wrapping her in a one-armed hug and pulling her close to him.

She laid down across his lap, taking comfort in his closeness.

Tenderly, he stroked her hair out of her eyes. "It'll work out, love. I promise."

Torn between sickness at laying in the arms of the enemy, and fear at the road she was walking down, she snuggled into her father's embrace, for once just giving in to what she wanted, and taking the comfort that was offered.

In this moment, he was neither the Demon or a Saint – he was merely Aubrey Nevar, former basketball player and mentor / older brother figure to Chase and the others.

He was, for the first time in nearly fourteen years, just a father who loved his daughter.

And she, for the first time in her life, felt almost normal.

* * *

Bobby and Leila sat on the couch that night, talking things over. They had debated the timing from all angles, weighed each option, and finally reached a decision.

"Tomorrow night, we call a group meeting, and assign them those missions. No telling what may happen if we wait any longer now. I don't want Chase flipping out again." Bobby stated evenly, trying to keep himself calm and rational.

Leila nodded. "Agreed. I'm worried about her following the same path as her father. I'd like to think she's stronger than that, but something about the way she's been acting lately has me a bit worried. She's not telling me something. Sooner we get her and Spader on good terms again, the sooner they get back together."

"We need to talk to Patrick and tell him we know. We'll need his help. As much as he won't like it, he needs to help us get Chase and Spader back together." Bobby stood and offered his cousin a hand up as well.

She took it and stood as well, stretching out her legs and walking behind him to the kitchen. "As emotional as the two of them are, they really are perfect for each other."

They gave a grim laugh at this, and proceeded to try and find something to eat.

* * *


	41. Chapter 36: Falling Into Sync Part 1

_A/N: _

Well, it's time for the wonderful disclaimer! Who shall I have make it this time?

(Thinks.)

I know! Conner, Murphy, get out here!

Conner & Murphy: (Pull out guns.) And shepards we shall be, for thee my lord for -

Me: WHOA! Wrong speech guys! The one without the weapons! O.O

Conner & Murphy: Sorry love. (ahem) And should thou transgress against our lady wife who claims no ownership of the source, so shall we, the Boondock Saints, hunt down thee for eternity. In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti.

Agent Smecker: Do you have to make a show of it every fucking time? Greenley, go get me my latte.

Greenley: Why do I have to be the coffee bitch?

Me: While they argue, on with the story! (clicks play button)

* * *

_Chapter 36: Falling Into Sync part 1_

"Okay guys…let's get this over with." Bobby sighed, standing before Spader and Chase. Leila stood beside him, not meeting her sister's gaze.

Chase and Spader sat on opposite ends of the couch, both looking unhappy. They had both been summoned by Bobby and Leila separately for an important discussion and told that their help was needed, but they had not known it involved the other.

"We've been on Second Earth for a little while, and I want to make sure that a few territories are ok. First Earth, Aravil, Cloral, and Zadaa are the four that I want checked out over the course of the next two weeks."

The two teens on the couch looked at Bobby, having a sinking feeling that they knew where he was going with this talk.

"You know that I don't like sending anyone out alone after some of the things that have happened to us in the past, especially after Eelong. So since the two of you know each other best and are physically the two strongest of us, I'm sending you on this as a tandem assignment." He looked at both of them, waiting for the complaints.

"Excuse me?" they both replied incredulously at the same time.

"You heard him." Leila glared down at the pair. "You're going together, and you are going to work together. No matter what's going on personally, you're Travelers first."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Spader stated sourly.

"I don't really care. I'm tired of the two of you moping around. You need to get out and do something useful to the team." Bobby made it clear he was not changing his mind.

"And how are you going to make me do anything?" Chase challenged.

He leveled his gaze at her. "I am the Lead Traveler – you'll do it because it's your duty to your home, your friends, and because that is the way it was meant to be."

She was silent. The intensity in Bobby's gaze and his words were a shock to her system. He had, in that moment, seemed so much like Press, from the intensity of his gaze to the finality of his tone, right down to using Press' signature phrase.

Chase and Spader looked at one another, disgust showing clearly.

"Here's the rules." Leila stated. "One – the two of you are not going to bitch at each other the entire time. You had better be ready to work together effectively. Travelers have died out there – you will not let the other get hurt. Two – you will give a detailed report on the status of each territory you go to. Three – you will spend at least one full day on each territory you visit. Four – you have to visit each territory by the end of next week. And five – you start tomorrow morning. So if you had any Saturday plans, go cancel them."

Both gave a terse nod, looking to the floor.

Bobby looked at them both. He could feel the resignation to their assignments, and knew that there would be no further issue with it. "Ok guys. You can go."

Chase and Spader both stormed from the room in different directions, leaving Bobby and Leila to slump to the couch where they had just been.

Leila glanced over to her cousin. "You think this will work?"

Bobby grinned at her. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Youran stood at one of the wide bay windows in the hall, looking out onto one of the many training fields. A troop of swordsmen was practicing stances below, led by an agile looking knight in training armor. Smiling as one soldier lost his footing and slipped, he stepped away from the window and walked down the hall.

Death had been an interesting thing for the young Aravillian. One moment, he was standing on the battle field, victory almost guaranteed. He turned with a broad smile to his captain, glad that the fighting was finally over. After six years of reflection, he still didn't quite know what had made him turn and look into the trees. Whatever it was that drew his attention, perhaps a rustle of leaves or a small cough, it had changed his life forever. He dashed forward at full speed, and leapt in front of his captain, taking an arrow to the chest that pierced his heart.

He could still recall the pain from the initial hit, and the realization that the position of the arrow ensured his life was soon to be over. He could still recall hitting the ground, and feeling his own blood wash over his upper body. If he thought hard enough, he could even hear the sound of his own name being screamed by his closest squad mates, and the soft thud of his hand axes being dropped to the floor as his hands went limp.

As his breathing became pained, his thoughts turned to the Tilton family. They had been his closest friends for almost half his life, from the day they came to visit his aunt Mara at her inn when he was nine. He was used to boys his own age, but most little girls stayed to themselves, playing with dolls and pretending to be nurses and princesses. Meeting Chase had been a rude awakening – especially when she proceeded to practice fighting in the back of the inn, and had soundly thumped him in hand to hand combat when he scoffed that girls couldn't fight because boys were better.

From that day, he and Chase had been nearly inseparable, despite the four year difference between them. As the years passed, they remained the best of friends. He had entered the Red Dragon Academy, and become a full-fledged soldier in the defense of his nation at the age of thirteen. Had he known he would be dead by age fifteen, he may have chosen to wait and enter the academy at a later date.

As his last breath left his lips, he saw a rush of colored lights, and as he slipped away from life he heard a jumble of uplifting musical notes. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a chair, sitting before a group of adults.

"Youran Danmahr – you have done a very, very brave thing." One of them, a woman, stated, smiling benignly at him. The others around her nodded.

"Um…thanks." He had replied, confused. This wasn't anything like the heaven and hell he had been raised to think of.

"You have died before your time, Youran. There was something you were destined to do, and due to your courage, it can no longer be the way we planned." The woman continued.

She had proceeded to explain everything about Halla – why the Travelers existed, what they did, and what his role was in everything.

"So I'm important to this whole thing, too? Yer kiddin' me, aye?"

The woman, Elder Zeera, chuckled. "It is rather much to take in all at once. But the important thing to know is that you are truly worthy of your role in this fight. You have proven your purity of heart, and I know that when the energy is raised to allow us to cross the boundaries into Halla once more, you will make a fine Acolyte to Ms. Ravencroft."

He spent the rest of the evening in the room they had provided, mulling over his fate. He was dead to one world, but alive and well to another. He would live here until the time was right to return to the world from which he came.

He – a soldier from Aravil – was fated to become the Acolyte of his dear friend. This thought made him smile. He truly loved Chase, though something in him knew that they would never end up together. He was allowed to watch over her from time to time, and saw how she prayed to the Aravillian gods for him, how she would speak fondly of him to others as she carried on her path.

Recently, he had to watch as the only girl he had ever loved gave her heart to both Spader and Patrick, and watched as she nearly lost her life. It had been heart-wrenching to see her in such pain, and equally painful to see her so in love with other men.

But Youran loved her enough to be the man to step down, and wait beside her as her friend and protector. He had always put others above himself.

And so for six years, he trained, and studied to become a worthy Acolyte to his friend.

And after six long years, he was finally ready to re-join the fight.

* * *

"Ah, Commander Tilton! Long time no see, old man!" a voice called out from across the courtyard, stopping Press in his tracks as he walked to the west hall.

Press turned, smiling with recognition as the man approached him. "Captain Genosia, pleasure to see you! You've been very busy since your promotion, huh?"

Captain Nikita Genosia was one of the best soldiers the Order had ever seen. At age 19, he had become the youngest Assistant Captain to ever see field command. With the final battle looming, he had been promoted and assigned a squad of his own, placing him under Press' direct command. He shook hands with Press as he finally drew near.

"You know these old farts – always giving me something to do." He drawled.

Press chuckled. "Yeah, I know. What's the status on your squad training?"

"Looking good. My men are almost ready to begin battle situation training." He replied, shaking his jaw-length sandy blonde hair from his handsome face.

"Good to hear. Oh! I was looking through my things from Second Earth, and I found something for you." Press reached into his bag, and rifled around for a moment before withdrawing a c.d. player and headphones and handing it to his young friend.

"I accidentally mixed up one of my daughter's c.d.s with my own when I packed my bags before leaving home. It's by a band called Paramore. Chase adores them, and knowing you I think you'll like their style. You know how to work this thing, right?"

Nikita took the c.d. player from Press and put the earbuds in. "I haven't been away from Third Earth that long, Press. We had information on these in the library archives."

After making plans for a group meeting later that week, the two men parted ways.

Press made his way back up to his room, where Jo and Youran awaited him.

"Oi, Press – come look at what that nephew of yours did this time. Brilliant, I tell ya." Jo waved Press over to the table.

Press grinned. "Those kids have listened to me after all. And Chase and Vo were smart enough to shut up and follow orders. There may be hope for your boy yet, Jo."

"My boy? Your girl is a pistol, mate. Beat him senseless in the middle of class."

"You mean beat sense into him. Tho' if ya ask me, they're both in need o' some arse-kickin. Stubborn as a troll, both of em'." Youran interjected, drawing annoyed glances from both men. "I think that makes me the winner o' this little debate, eh fellas?"

Press and Jo exchanged a glance, then turned to face Youran with wicked grins.

Youran looked from one man to the other, chuckling awkwardly. "Oh come on, fellas. It was just a lil' joke. You can't tell me yer seriously upset over that?"

"Oh not upset." Press smiled devilishly.

"Just gonna teach you a lesson about respecting' your elders." Jo finished.

"Ah shit…" Youran stood and backed away from the table slowly.

Press and Jo also stood, smirking at the younger man.

They stared at one another for a moment.

As if on cue, Youran bolted for the door, while Press and Jo grabbed pillows off of Press' bed and tore off after him, racing through the hallways and into the courtyard without a care in the world.

As they ran, they passed Nikita, dancing through the hallways with music blaring in his ears. He banged his head in time with the music, and decided as he played air guitar to one of the solos that Paramore was easily one of the best bands of all time.

* * *


	42. Chapter 36: Falling Into Sync Part 2

A/N:

Hey guys. Not much to say really, but wanted to put the word out that I've edited chapters 4-7 - please take a look at the new chapters when you get a chance, they are MUCH better than they used to be and now have more connections to plot developements in current chapters. ^.^

As per usual, I still haven't bought the rights to Pendragon from DJ MacHale - so until then, I can't say that I own Spader's soul. (sigh)

Here's chapter 36.2, and I'll have chapter 37 up shortly too. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 36: Falling Into Sync part 2_

"Are you ready to go? We do have other stuff to do, you know." Chase asked curtly, not looking at her ex. Spader had become fascinated with a coat and hat in Macy's, and had been looking at it for nearly five minutes.

"We have to stay a full day, anyway. May as well kill time, eh?" Spader shrugged, standing and turning to face her.

Her only reply was a grunt.

They had woken early that morning and departed for First Earth, neither having said a word to the other. Since arriving on First Earth, three hours had passed. It was barely noon, and Chase was already anxious for the day to end.

Spader, uncomfortable as he was, was trying his absolute hardest to be polite. Chase was certainly not making it easy, but at least she was not trying to kill him again.

Sensing her rising temper, he put the hat and coat back and continued on through the large department store. They exited the store and made their way down the now-busy street, making observations as they walked.

In silence, they crossed in front of a newsstand. A few men sat around on wooden crates, watching people go by. When Chase and Spader passed, one of them whistled.

"Hey sweetheart – ditch the chink and come be with a real American!" he called.

Chase stopped mid-step and whipped around. "Excuse me?"

"Chase, easy mate. Remember what time period we're in." Spader whispered.

The man who had spoken stood up, encouraged by the grins and hoots of his friends. "Aw don't be shy, dame. You know you'd rather have me."

She was not amused. "I'd rather have syphilis."

The man's friends laughed at her sharp retort. Angry at being embarrassed, he spat on the sidewalk. "Ah she's just a dumb broad anyway."

Before Chase could step out of her high heels and punch him, Spader had put a hand on her arm and stepped in front of her. He was about the same height as the other man, and figured he was stronger and had more fighting experience.

"Listen here, mate. That's a young lady you're talkin' to. You're gonna treat her with respect while I'm around, you hear?" he grabbed him by the collar to emphasize.

Chase was mildly surprised. She hadn't been expecting him to step to her defense.

The rude man backed down almost immediately, apologizing profusely out of fear.

Spader released him and walked back to Chase, taking her by the arm and leading her away while casting one last glare over his shoulder.

* * *

An hour later, they took a break from walking and sat on a bench outside of a café. Both were exhausted from the constant movement, and neither had eaten yet.

Spader glanced over at Chase after hearing a grumbling sound. "That your stomach?"

"Yeah…" she replied, too tired to keep up her cold shoulder towards him.

"C'mon then, let's get something to eat." He smiled at her, offering a hand to help her up.

She looked him over for a minute, then took the hand and let him raise her to her feet. As angry as she was with him for everything, in her heart she still loved him.

They entered the café behind them, and sat down to lunch.

* * *

Later that night, they walked through Central Park. It was quiet and peaceful, with a few other couples mulling around here and there.

Had they still been together, it would have made a perfect date, Spader thought.

"Not a bad day. No one trying to take over the world, no fighting, no homework. I'd say that ranks as a win, eh?" he joked, trying to engage her in conversation.

She nodded, her heart aching. She wanted so badly to break down and cry to him about everything, about the pain and loneliness she felt without him beside her – but she was a Ravencroft, and far too stubborn by nature to concede that she may have been wrong.

"Thank you." She whispered, the words slipping from her mouth before she could help it.

"Hmm?" he turned to her, not daring to hope he had heard her correctly.

She took a deep breath. "For earlier. Thank you for defending me."

He paused for a moment, trying to gauge her mood and pick an appropriate reply.

"You're welcome." He decided the simple answer was the best.

They were silent once more. Chase felt relieved that she had managed to get something nice out. She had been worried that the time around her father was affecting her attitude negatively. Something in the less stubborn side of her heart was pushing her to say more.

Both had so many emotions stirring in their hearts, but could not find a place to begin to express them to the other. Still, the comfortable silence was a step in the right direction.

They spent the next few minutes taking one last walk around the east path, then stopped. Spader checked his pocket watch, and saw that it was now close to midnight.

"It's almost tomorrow – ready to head back home?" he asked, glancing at her.

She nodded, face no longer pinched and irritated. He could swear he almost saw the faintest hint of a smile as she met his gaze for just a moment before looking away.

They returned to the flume, and made their way back home.

* * *

Upon arriving home, they gave their analysis of the territory to Bobby. When he was satisfied with their data, Bobby thanked them both, and sent them on their way.

A few days later, Bobby, Spader, and Chase walked home from practice together for the first time since before the breakup. That evening, the pair was to visit Aravil.

After changing and eating dinner, they departed for Leila's home territory. Both were in a decent mood that day, but still maintained a bit of detachment from one another.

It was just nearing sunset when they arrived on the territory.

"We'll have to stay the night, then." Chase huffed. They hadn't counted on having to sleep there that night, and as such had not brought any camping supplies.

"Any idea where we can set up camp?" Spader asked, glancing around the woods.

Chase was quiet a moment. "Actually…I know a place we can go that has a decent spot. Do you…um…do you mind if we make a short stop first, though?"

Spader looked at her curiously for a moment, then suddenly remembered. Her late best friend was buried on Aravil, fairly close to the flume. "I don't mind at all."

He followed her through the trees to the Red Dragon cemetery.

* * *

"Hey Yu-Yu…" Chase whispered lovingly to the gravestone before her. She planted a small kiss over his name before standing and turning to Spader.

He had been respectfully standing a few feet away, not wanting to interfere, when she turned to him awkwardly and waved him forward.

"Vo – this is Youran, my best friend aside from my sister. Yu-Yu, this is the one I told you about." She stated shyly, introducing him to her fallen friend on a sudden whim.

Spader was warmed by her opening up to him with such an important thing, despite her anger towards him. "Pleased to meet you, mate." He said, bowing to the grave.

In the face of Youran's grave, Chase could not feel anger. She had by no means forgiven Spader for anything, but at least here she could be at peace.

She spent a few more minutes at the grave, then motioned to Spader to follow her. They left the cemetery and departed for the woods once more.

* * *

It was now late into the night. The sky overhead was pitch-black save for the twinkling stars and the sliver of moon behind the clouds.

The two Travelers had set up camp in the deep forest. Chase was well used to the outdoors, and was able to find a quiet clearing to sleep in. After fashioning a small shelter with a few large fallen branches and moss, she had gone off into the brush to find food.

Spader sat on a log in front of the fire Chase had made, warming his hands. In the past week around one another, it almost seemed that her temper had given way to weariness. She had been much subdued since the end of the First Earth trip.

And he noticed his own changes as well. His own emotions no longer ran off with him. He was controlling his temper with patience and understanding, trying to show Chase that he was not the witless wonder she believed him to be.

Though he dared not hope that this would reconcile them as a couple, Spader held onto the dream that perhaps they could at least become friends again.

"Found something for us." Chase stated, walking back into the clearing with something over her shoulder. She crossed to the fire, and set down a decent sized, headless quail.

"I know you're used to eating fish more than anything, but quail meat is pretty good. It's just like chicken, really – but richer." She made small conversation while she deftly began plucking the feathers from the dead bird.

Spader watched, half revolted and half fascinated. "How'd you catch it?"

"It was sleeping. Grabbed it from the nest and finished it off quickly so it didn't suffer."

He nodded. "Your pops teach you how to hunt?"

"Yeah. He and Corinthe would take us out camping when we were younger. It's how I knew how to build the shelter and start a fire." She proceeded to stick her hand inside the bird's neck cavity and remove the entrails.

"That's kinda disgusting." Spader observed mildly, watching as she set the liver down.

Chase stopped for a moment, examining the small pile of gizzards. "Yes, it kinda is. But hey – being a girly girl is only good for seduction. If I want to eat, I have to be tough."

He smiled slightly. That was the Chase he knew and still loved.

She set up a spit for the quail, and put the bird to the fire to cook, then wiped her hands off on a patch of moss left over from building the shelter. Rummaging through her pack, she found a small tin, and set it underneath to catch the drippings. She then pulled out two water canteens, and handed one to Spader.

"I still came slightly prepared." She sat down, sipping from her canteen.

"Thanks – I'd be clueless with you." He stated hesitantly, hoping he hadn't crossed a line.

She waited a moment, taking a long sip of water. "You're welcome." She replied.

They settled into a comfortable silence once more.

* * *

A few days later, they arrived on Cloral.

Spader fumbled with the keys to his apartment door, finally unlocking and opening it. They would be staying there for the night, and were stopping by to drop off their things.

He left Chase at the apartment to compile her notes on the first part of the trip while he went down to check in with Yenza, promising to return shortly.

It was strange to be back in this place apart, she decided. The last time they had been on Cloral, they were together. And that was when she had found out the truth of her birth father. It felt like an eternity had passed since then.

Looking at her own face in the mirror, Chase decided that she was no longer the same arrogant, bull-headed just-turned sixteen year old who had started on this journey nearly a year before. As she stood here, nearing her seventeenth birthday, she felt that she had grown up a little. In the face of one father's death, and the unmasking of the other, as well as facing death and almost losing the one she loved most, she had matured.

Her thoughts turned to Spader. He had been a perfect gentleman during these trips in the past week and a half. It felt as though they had been spending time together for much longer than that. The anger she had felt before at the sight of him was slowly cooling and fading into a mild ache – she missed him.

Perhaps the few months that they had been broken up had softened the older teen, she thought. It seemed that the time to try and talk things out was drawing near.

The stubborn half of her still wanted to wait for his apologies before even considering trying to mend the relationship. Her thoughts turned to Patrick – what would he think? She knew she certainly cared for him as well, and valued what they had. Wouldn't it hurt him if she left to try and mend things with Spader?

At that moment, before she could grow further frustrated with the situation, Spader returned to the apartment.

"Everything's spiff. There's one area I'd like to take a walk by though, pretty rough part of town. Waterway gangs, ya know?" he yawned, mid-afternoon heat making him sleepy.

A few hours later, the two of them made their way across the docks on the west side of Panger City. It was dark, and clearly not the best of areas. It forced the two of them to walk side by side very carefully, lest they be separated or fall.

A pungent smell made Chase plug her nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

Spader sniffed the air. "It almost smells like – "

His assessment was cut short when Chase tripped on a coil of rope on the darkened dock, and fell over the side of the dock with an uncharacteristic shriek.

"Chase?!" Spader exclaimed. When she didn't respond, he jumped in the direction she had fallen, landing in a mass of something with a sickly squelch.

"Oh my god….this is gross…" Chase fought hard to keep from wailing like a child.

Spader waded through the mass of slime and chunks in the direction of her voice. Reaching out to find her, one of his hands closed around something soft.

"AAIEEE!" she did wail this time.

"Oi, my ears! It's only me, Chase! Whattsa matter?"

"YOU'RE GRABBING MY BOOB, YOU IDIOT!" Chase roared, grateful that the darkness hid her deep blushing.

"Oshi-" Spader released her immediately, his hand recoiling as though he had touched lava. He winced, prepping for the fist he knew would be in his face soon.

But the blow never came. Instead, she reached out in the darkness to find his hand. "Let's get out of this pile of sh*t…I don't even wanna know what it is…"

They felt around for the edge of the container they had landed in, still holding tightly to one another. After a moment, Spader found a ladder, and they made their way out.

They walked back down the end of the docks to the light, and finally looked at one another. Both were covered in fish guts and slime.

Spader fought to keep a straight face. Chase had a small octopus latched to her left shoulder, and a fish head sticking out from behind her ear like a bad hairclip.

Chase bit her lip to avoid laughing – he was coated in fish slime as though it were body glitter, and had individual tentacles plastered all over his body.

They burst into laughter, finally unable to contain it no longer. They laughed together for a good five minutes, till their stomachs ached from the force of it.

"C'mon – let's get home and wash up." Spader finally re-gained his breath enough to say.

She nodded, and they left. And for that moment, it was almost as though nothing was wrong between them. For a moment, they had been almost normal.

* * *

Finally, at the end of the second week, the pair was leaving Zadaa. They had visited with Loor, touring the city and filling her in on how the others were doing.

Promising to visit soon, Loor sent the pair on their way.

They arrived back in the basement of the Sherwood house, and trudged up the stairs. Bobby, Leila, and Mark sat on the couch in the front room, watching television.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Bobby greeted cheerfully, noting the smiles on their faces.

"Thanks – Loor says she'll come visit us soon." Chase hugged her cousin over the couch.

"Alright – final debriefing then. Tell me how it was."

The pair gave him the final analysis and report.

"Good job, you two. That's it – you're both free to go back to your lives now. Thank you for the hard work." Bobby gave them both a hug and a pat on the back.

Spader and Chase looked at one another, suddenly realizing that they didn't have to spend time together anymore – they were free to avoid one another again.

It was bittersweet. While there were many issues between them, it had been almost fun.

"Good run, mate. It was nice working with you again." Spader cleared his throat, going back to formality as he extended a hand to shake.

She accepted the handshake, also reverting to formality. "It was. Thank you."

Their eyes met once more. For one shining moment, it seemed that they were going to open their mouths and cry out what they both wanted.

But something had broken as quickly as it had formed, and they walked out in different directions, never looking back at the other.

Bobby, Leila, and Mark all looked at one another. While it hadn't ended like they had hoped, something had certainly changed.

"One step at a time – that's how journeys are made." Leila smiled brightly.

"Yep. Now, we need to talk to Patrick. Mark, can you grab him please?" Bobby turned to his best friend.

"Sure." Mark walked off to the library to grab the English teacher.

Bobby sighed heavily. "Now – right back to business."

* * *

Patrick did not meet the gazes of either of his young friends.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Pat – you know that." Bobby pleaded.

He glanced up at them, sorrow etched into his features. "I know. And I understand that they're meant to be together. It doesn't make me hurt any less."

They had just finished discussing his relationship with Chase, and asking for his help in mending the relationship between her and Spader. While not happy at the idea of helping the rival for Chase's affection, Patrick had agreed to help.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to get them back together. But this isn't for Spader – this is solely for Chase. I…I care enough for her to be the man to step down. I know you both think I'm out of my mind, willingly costing myself my relationship, but I mean it. I want her to be happy – even if it's not with me."

Bobby and Leila were touched by his sincerity. Leila put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Patrick. The way you treat my sister makes me happy, even if I don't agree with the romantic relationship. For years, I had to look after both my sister and my dad. And with dad gone, it was only me looking after her. With someone else watching her back, it means I can rest easy at night. Thank you for taking care of her for me."

"I'll continue to do so, even when they are together again. I've made it my duty to look after her for the rest of my life. I have an idea to help them, and I think I can start on it right away. If anything, this mission you sent them on has set the stage."

"What do you have in mind?" Bobby asked.

Patrick gave a small smile. "Shakespeare."

Both teens were confused.

"No one is better at crazy, sacrificial, and completely off the wall romance than the Bard. And these two are such a modern day Romeo and Juliet it's almost ridiculous. Hope the two of you are well-versed – we'll be starting a big Shakespearian unit in class this week coming up." Patrick explained.

"Ok. I guess I'll go start reading." Bobby sighed.

Patrick chuckled. "We'll have them back together soon enough, I promise."

As they continued to talk, Gunny looked on from the upper landing, broad smile on his face. He was proud of his friend for finally being mature about the whole thing.

For the first time in awhile, the pieces were falling together again.

* * *

Shara growled in frustration as she slammed down her scrying glass. The little brats were almost gone, and then the damned Travelers had to interfere!

And her precious Demon Saint was spiraling out of her grasp ever faster. She had to do something to rein him in, but had no idea where to begin.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. He needed to feel the pleasure of darkness again. Surely, that would allow his inner demon to regain its hold over his heart.

With an evil smile, she began to plan her next move. The best way to destroy anything was to attack it at its foundation. If you could bring down something's strongest piece, it would all tumble to nothingness. The brats had finally gotten too far out of hand.

It was time to plunge another territory into chaos, and drive a nail in the heart of the Travelers. Specifically, it was time to target the other Tilton girl.

It was time to finally make an example out of the territory of Aravil.

* * *


	43. Chapter 37: False Start

_Chapter 37: False Start_

"And with that excellent show of teamwork by the Cardinals, Davis Gregory High has made the state finals!" the announcer's voice boomed through the gym.

"YES!" Bobby yelled, pumping his fist in the air as the buzzer sounded.

Chase came flying at him from the other end of the court, and jumped into his arms. The rest of the team leaped on them, creating a large pile in the middle of the floor.

After a tough season filled with ups and downs, their hard work had paid off – the team had earned the right to advance to the Connecticut state finals.

As the euphoria died down, Chase and Bobby extracted themselves from their teammates and began to search for their friends.

"Great work, guys!" Gunny beamed, clapping a hand on both their shoulders as they finally caught up to the others. Behind him, Mark and Patrick grinned. Spader had opted to stay home that night and catch up on work, while Courtney was with her cheer squad.

Chase looked around the stands, and finally spotted the face she wanted to see most. "I'll be right back guys, gotta say hi to someone." She excused herself.

Taking the steps two at a time, she made her way into the stands.

"Aubrey, did you see that three I made!? It was practically from half court!" she exclaimed, tapping her disguised father on the shoulder.

He turned to face her, bright smile on his face. "Of course I saw it! I told you I'd be here, didn't I? You know I always keep my promises to you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he stood. "Thanks for all the help with that range practice. I wouldn't have made a shot like that before."

"You know me – always pushing people to their limits." He joked wryly.

Their eyes met, and something serious passed between them.

"The regular season is over now." He whispered.

"So it is." She nodded.

"Our agreement was – "

"Till the end of the season. I am aware." She replied, half-smiling. "But note I didn't specify if that was the end of the regular season or the end of the post-season."

He chuckled, lovingly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Alright, so I overlooked that aspect. Fine. I'll see you at practice on Monday afternoon, kid."

Her smile grew once more, and she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, papa." She whispered in reply. With one last quick hug, she left to re-join her friends.

Saint Dane watched after her, heart throbbing. Soon, this little game of his would come to an end, and it would be time for work once more. This time with his little girl was so dear to what was left of his heart that he could not bear the thought of it ending.

Daniel pulled at the mask of Saint Dane. Could he not just let go of this ridiculous plan to strike back at the Covenant and seize control of Halla? He could continue to live here as Aubrey Nevar, and spend the rest of his days with his child.

The thought lasted only a moment before the Demon Saint was himself once more. How could he entertain such a foolish notion? This was a matter of revenge. He would be damned if he did not make those who had wronged him suffer for their sins.

He would see Halla under his control, and he would bring his child to his side after ridding her of those foolish little disciples of Press Tilton. He was determined.

* * *

"Captain Danmahr!" a young soldier walked into Youran's study and saluted.

Youran shook his shoulder length, wavy sand-brown hair from his bright green eyes and looked up from his work at the soldier. "Just call me Youran – I ain't **that **old yet."

"Er…right. Ca- Youran. There is a woman named Angelina here to see you."

"Ah! Thank you. I'll meet 'er right away. Please, see 'er in."

The soldier took leave for a moment to fetch the woman in question. A few moments later, he retuned with what appeared to be a small child in tow. Except that the small child had the proportions and carriage of a grown woman.

"Mistress Angelina – a pleasure as always." Youran greeted cheerfully.

She smiled up at him, dark eyes sparkling with happiness. "You are always so formal with me, Youran! You would never guess that we have been friends for six years now." She chuckled, crossing to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Angelina was the Mistress of the Order of Vera, a holy sisterhood dedicated to helping the people and protecting those in need. The Order was comprised of Halflings, explaining her child-like appearance to the eyes of humans. The Order of Vera had been in alliance with the Covenant for many years, and Youran had become fast friends with the young woman, who had recently risen to lead the entire Sisterhood.

"I'm like that to all the ladies, Angie." He replied with a roguish wink. "So, what brings you ere' today. Not often the new Mistress of the Order of Vera has time to say hello."

"It is regarding the war, my friend. I have discussed it with my closest friends, and they have agreed with me – this is something that cannot be allowed to go unchecked. In the name of our Lady Vera, we are prepared to fight beside you and the Covenant."

His eyes widened. "Yer serious? But if you four fight, then who's watchin' the Order?"

"I daresay I have sufficiently trained the senior Sisters to look after the day to day affairs while I and my main guard are gone. We shall not leave until the final battle is upon us. But rest assured, you shall have our aid when the time comes." she answered confidently.

"So we'll have you, Krystianna, Adrianna, and Nikki 'side us. Well hell, he may as well jus' surrender now an' make it easier on himself, eh?" Youran joked.

"I would not fancy the idea of facing our Nikki in a test of speed. He may well wish to step aside by the time she is finished with him."

The two friends discussed a means of notification for when the final battle began, and then parted ways shortly after, promising to meet again soon.

The final battle was drawing ever nearer, and it was the time to gather strength. Youran knew that the trials they had faced so far were nothing compared to what was yet to come. But in faith he carried on, hoping to craft a better future.

* * *

Another morning arrived on Second Earth. Spader sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching as Chase dragged into the kitchen, eyes red.

While she would not let on to anyone else that something was wrong, Spader knew how to read the signs. With everything that had been going on in their lives, it was easy for him to see that Chase was not sleeping well, and was getting sick.

They were at least now on speaking terms. Though neither teen went out of the way to acknowledge the other, the tension between them had at least ebbed away for now.

"You ok?" he asked her, unable to mask the genuine concern in his tone.

She seemed surprised to hear him speak to her. "Yes. I'm fine." She replied. She quickly grabbed her lunch from the fridge, and left the kitchen without another word.

"_Yep…definitely not sleeping well._" He thought to himself. He finished his cereal, and also made his way out of the house to begin the walk to school.

* * *

"Alright everyone! To start off our Shakespeare unit, we're reading the best of the Bard. Today we'll be reading selected scenes aloud from the best of his plays." Patrick beamed at his students, ignoring the groans and protests at his reading choice.

Bobby and Leila glanced at one another, then at Patrick, who winked at them.

Chase glanced up, finally interested. She had always loved Shakespeare.

They began to read from his various works in their textbooks, with Patrick assigning lines to those he felt best suited the roles. They began with Julius Caesar.

"Mark – read this next line from Caesar, would you?" Patrick prompted.

"Cowards die many deaths before their time – the valiant taste of death but once."

"Good, nice emotion on that line, Mark. Now, moving right along on to Hamlet – Bobby, give us that infamous line, please."

"To be, or not to be – that is the question." Bobby replied.

Patrick smiled mischievously. "Good. Now, on to Romeo and Juliet, perhaps the most tragic and most beautiful love story of all time. Spader, you're popular with the ladies. What say our modern day Romeo take on the original role, hmm?"

While Spader was not as well versed as the others in Shakespearian works, even he knew of the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. He glanced at Patrick, trying to read the other Traveler's face. Patrick merely smiled down at him.

Underneath, Spader could not shake the feeling that he was being set up somehow. But, as he was still a student under Patrick's instruction, he had no choice but to obey.

"Oh but were I that glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." He read, glancing up at Patrick. As he looked up, something caught his eye: Chase was wearing her fingerless Jack Skellington gloves. And her face was resting against her hand.

He shot a look at Patrick, who smiled innocently.

"Good! Now, I saved the best for last – my personal favorite, The Taming of the Shrew. Chase, you've got the fire for the part – you read Katharine. Spader, since you've got the swagger, you read for Petruchio. Now this particular bit is my favorite dialogue between the two. It's an argument between them before their wedding. Go."

Chase and Spader looked at one another, then began to read.

"If I be waspish, best beware my sting!" Chase read haughtily, feeling the part.

They went back and forth for a few moments, doing a good job with the emotions and proper intonations of the parts, till Spader reached a certain line.

"You want my tongue between your tail?" he read. Immediately after the words were out of his mouth, he realized just what that meant. His eyes widened in shock.

The class burst into laughter at the dirty little line. Even the proper Leila was chuckling.

Chase and Spader both slammed their books shut, sour looks on their faces.

Patrick held his laughter in, not daring to even grin. He closed his book and removed his glasses, then waved his hands to settle the class back to attention.

"Alright guys, we'll leave off there today. Get to work on the pre-read questions, due at the end of the period. And Spader – can I see you in the hallway for a moment?"

Spader slid out of his seat, and followed his teacher outside of the classroom.

* * *

"So what's up, mate?" Spader asked curiously. He and Patrick had not been on the best of terms since before the breakup. He knew the older man had feelings for Chase, and saw him as a rival of sorts for her affection. While they had no outward conflicts, there was still something bitter between the two men.

"I was going to ask you the same." Patrick stared down at him.

"Oh everything's just spiff. I couldn't be better." The Cloran grinned.

"No offense, Spader – I think you're full of shit."

Spader dropped the cheerful façade. "This is about Chase, isn't it?"

"It is." Patrick nodded, trying to read behind the mask Spader projected.

"I'm over her." The teen replied, rubbing his arms subconsciously beneath the long-sleeved sweater. "She didn't want me, so I'm moving on. Besides, who honestly wants to date a demon's daughter?" He almost sounded sincere, but his voice broke at the end.

Patrick smiled knowingly. "You're lying to yourself – but I can see through it."

Spader kept his gaze on the floor.

"Don't ignore your feelings – if you still love her, then you need to fight to win her back. Get a hold on your emotions, learn to use them to build rather than destroy, and fight for her. Real friends – or lovers – never give up on one another, even in their darkest days. And I know for a fact that she still loves you." Patrick clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Spader finally looked back up. "What? Really? After everything I…she…"

"She does. So do something about it. And don't make me regret helping you. Now come on, you have work to do." Patrick walked back to the door.

Spader nodded, and followed behind him.

* * *

A few days later, Chase was showing the signs of her illness. She had a terrible dry cough that wracked her frame, and had the sniffles as well as body aches. To make matters worse, she had a feeling that her period would be upon her soon as well.

After a grueling double-practice to prepare for the upcoming state finals, she had to be supported by her cousin as they left the gym to meet up with Spader and walk home.

Upon arriving home, the three entered the kitchen, where Gunny and Patrick sat surrounded by paperwork.

"Bout time you three got here!" Gunny exclaimed. "How was practice?"

Chase grunted in reply. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of unidentifiable meat whose age could likely have been carbon dated, and then stormed upstairs.

The men blinked as though they were surrounded by tigers.

"I take it she had a rough practice?" Patrick offered, leaning back in his chair.

Gunny sucked in his breath. "Maybe she's just in one of **those** moods…"

Spader snorted derisively. "If you mean "she's on the rag", you're wrong. Trust me mate, if she were PMS-ing, you'd know. Nearly snapped me in half once for eating the last slice of chocolate cake – it was deadlier than baiting a shleerka."

The other three shuddered, wondering if this was only the beginning of a very long week in the house with a very short-tempered Neeanyahn witch.

* * *

"This just sucks, sis. My game is off, I'm missing shots I normally ice, I can't focus enough to write and get it out of my system, and dammit I…I miss…oh hell I'm not admitting to that!" Chase sniffed, slumping into her older sister's lap.

Leila wheezed a bit as her sister landed on her. Worried about her younger sister, the Aravillian teen had come to her room with fudge brownies and a Batman DVD.

"I know Chase. But hey, dad always said that things get worse before they get better. Like how our bodies get fevers to kill infections, then we heal." She patted her sister's head, and brushed a few strands of her hair from her face.

They continued to talk late into the night, till Chase finally managed to fall asleep. Leila carefully tucked the blanket around her sister, and turned out the lights and television before departing for her own bedroom.

* * *

It was dark in the house as Leila walked down the hall to her room. She was a few feet away from her door when she walked right into someone.

"Oof…hobey Leila, I'm sorry." Spader whispered in the darkness, picking up the pillow and sheet he had dropped in the collision.

"Why the hell are you going to my sister's room while she's sleeping?" she growled.

Spader flicked on the small lamp on the hall table beside them, then looked down sheepishly at her. "Well you see, I was um….well…" he sighed. "Ok, ok mate, here's the do – obviously, I still love her. And I know her well enough to see she hasn't been sleeping well as of late. But I remember her saying that whenever she was sick, she'd crawl into bed beside your dad, and it helped her sleep. So I was going to slip in and sleep next to her. She's a heavy sleeper, and I usually wake up earlier than her, so I'd be long gone by the time she woke up. She'd get a full night of rest, and be none the wiser."

Leila looked into his eyes as though trying to read his thoughts. After a moment, she decided that he was being sincere, and had no ill intent.

"Touch her wrong, and die." She offered simply, then stepped aside to let him pass.

"Thanks, mate." Spader smiled, then clicked off the light and continued down the hall.

* * *

Chase's bedroom door opened without a sound. It was dark, but Spader more than knew his way around her room at night. Bobby had always joked that it would come in handy one day. Now, it finally had – just not in the way they had thought.

He crossed to the bed and waited for his eyes to finish adjusting. When they did, he was able to see in the dim moonlight that she was very pale. With a frown, he felt her forehead. She felt like she had a slight fever.

Shaking his head, he pulled the heavy blanket from her body and replaced it with the sheet he had carried in. He then opened the window slightly, allowing the cool night breeze to flutter in. After checking to make sure she was sound asleep, he slid into the bed next to her, staying on top of the sheet. He pulled her body over to him, cradling her into his chest and holding her tightly.

As he held her, he glanced at his bare arms. The scars from his suicide attempt were easy to see against his tanned skin. He was surprised by how many there were.

"_Hobey I'm an idiot…"_ he thought to himself. His emotions had cost him everything he held dear. Each time he had tried to control himself, he had failed. The fate of Halla had not been enough to learn that control – it was something so abstract that it was hard to grasp. But to win Chase back – that was something closer to his heart, and something he could easily understand. She was something he could hold and feel.

Perhaps this time, it would be enough to help him save himself.

* * *

"They'll be back together before they know it." Bobby smiled proudly as he watched his cousin and her ex from the doorway.

Leila nodded beside him. "You did good, Pendragon. You did good."

"You okay with them getting back together? You almost killed him yourself after everything went down back at the flume."

"I just want my sister to be happy, Bobby. That's all."

He closed the door to Chase's bedroom, and went to lean against the landing rail. "You two are really close. I'm surprised that you're so comfortable after…well, you know."

Leila glared at him. "Her father could be Johnny-Scissorhands-Sweeney-Depp for all I care. It doesn't change who she is – she's still my sister, and it's not her fault her father flipped out and turned on the Travelers. If you still can't get that after all this time, you don't deserve half the respect our dad gave you."

Bobby held out his hands as if to surrender. "Easy there, I was just saying. I'm glad you guys are as close as you are. That bond has bailed us out in times of trouble. I trust her with my life, you know. She's not just my teammate; she's one of my best friends, just like you. I'm sorry for the way I acted in the past. Thank you for helping me realize who my real friends are, and for giving me a family again."

In a rare feminine moment, Leila wrapped her cousin in a warm hug. "You're welcome."

At that, they said their goodnights, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chase awoke to a light blue pillow in her face. She sat up, confusion on her face. It was Spader's favorite pillow. She couldn't remember bringing it in here. Thinking that maybe Leila had tossed it in here by mistake after doing the laundry, she grabbed it and prepared to toss it out of the open window.

But the scent on the pillow caught her attention. The mix of Old Spice body wash and Axe body spray mingled with salt water and chlorine, and before she knew it, she had drawn the pillow to her face and inhaled deeply.

She sighed wistfully, letting the familiar smells wash over her. She had always liked his scent, and found it soothing. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pulled the pillow away from her face and tossed it into the corner of the room.

Chase pulled back the sheet and got out of bed to begin the day. She clicked the play button on her radio, and walked into her closet as the first few notes of the song fired up. Feeling a bit on the feisty side, she plucked out a goth/rocker looking outfit from the closet and began to dress. It consisted of a short black and red skirt, long black and red striped stockings, and a low cut, corset-style top.

She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, leaving a few strands free to fall about her face, and then opted to apply eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Finally satisfied with her look, she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to join the others.

* * *

Chase entered the kitchen, and was surprised to see everyone at the table eating breakfast. When she saw it was her sister at the stove handing out eggs and sausage, her shock doubled. "Oh my god, Leila cooked and the house is still standing!?!"

The boys turned to look at her, while Leila grumbled at Chase to shut up.

Upon seeing her, Patrick and Spader dropped their forks halfway to their mouths.

"Holy-blimey-freaking-bloody-hell…" Spader hissed under his breath, eyes wide. Blush creeping over his face, he scooted away from the table and hurriedly rushed out of the room, muttering something about having to use the restroom.

Bobby and Patrick looked at one another, then burst into laughter. Gunny, being the most mature, merely smiled, while Leila snickered as she came to sit at the table.

"What's so damn funny?" Chase grumbled, taking a bite of her food. Suddenly recognizing the taste, she knew why the house was standing – it was microwaved.

"Well, a few things, really. One – you look like a girl. Great look on you, by the way. Two, Spader's reaction. Priceless. And three, let's just say I seriously doubt he's using the bathroom right now." Bobby winked at her.

Chase looked down into her plate, blushing madly. "What are you talking about?"

Bobby laughed even harder. "I mean he's jer-"

Patrick intervened quickly, knowing the Leila disliked hearing about anything sexual. "You know what boys do when they're…_excited._ I think Bobby's implying that Spader is…ah…getting rid of some pent up energy." He fought to stifle his laughter.

Chase continued to stare at her breakfast, refusing to acknowledge that statement.

Spader returned to the table several minutes later, looking slightly flushed.

"Have fun, buddy?" Bobby elbowed him in the ribs.

The Cloran teen shot him a look halfway between innocence and embarrassment. The look Bobby gave in return made it clear he was not going to let him live this one down.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence to avoid provoking the wrath of the Tilton sisters. Despite being raised by the epitome of calm, both girls had quick tempers on certain matters. And none of the boys cared to see how quick it was for this.

* * *

"Good shot, girlie! Way to get that spark back." Coach Lyman cuffed Chase on the shoulder as she made a tough three-point shot.

In the past two weeks, she had been slowly but surely getting her game back. The Cardinals had won both their quarter and semi final games, and were now preparing for the state title match one week away.

"Coach, I'm gonna pull her aside and work on something for a few minutes." "Aubrey" gestured for Chase to follow him into the locker room.

Having a sinking feeling she knew what this was about, she entered behind him.

Once they were safely in the basketball team room, he shifted to his true form.

"Listen to me closely, Chastity. This is extremely serious." Daniel whispered.

"What's wrong, papa?" she asked, worried that he had been found out.

"Just listen to me, child! Don't interrupt." He hissed. "I'm not sure how much longer I will have this solid of a grip on myself, and I do not wish for you to be harmed."

She nodded, fear twisting her stomach into knots.

"Our time together here is nearly at an end. I'll watch the last game, but as soon as it is over, I am leaving Second Earth, and I doubt I will return. I can already feel the darker side of me taking over, questioning why I am revealing this much. I am too far gone to this thirst for vengeance to stop my plans now, and I will see this to completion." He looked into her eyes, so like his own, and tried to impress the severity of the situation.

"You know I am going to kill your friends." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And you know I'll kill you myself before I let you hurt them again." She replied.

He smirked. "You can try. My point is, we will be on opposite sides of this conflict. I have no wish to see my only child die. Can you not be convinced to join me?"

"Out of respect for the man you once were – no. The Daniel Ravencroft I idolize would never seek to destroy like this. I was raised to protect this place, not tear it down. I can't see how my hero could do this." She fought the tears forming in her eyes.

He studied her defiant face. "The Daniel Ravencroft you idolize became this man before you because of the man whose teachings you are upholding."

"Papa – Press didn't do it. I know he didn't do it. I can just feel it in my heart. I think you know that too, but you're too scared to try to find the truth after all these years." She spoke with a clearness of heart that took her by surprise. Chase could not even recall thinking those thoughts – the words just seemed to flow from something deep within her.

Silence passed between them for a moment.

"I wish you would stay out of this fighting. You know how this will end." He shook his head, putting a hand on the side of her face as he gazed down at her.

"Oh come on now, papa. If I did the smart thing rather than the valiant thing, I wouldn't be a Ravencroft, now would I?" She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and hugged her tightly. "Your stubbornness is the surest sign that you are indeed my child. I'll miss you when this is over."

"I'll miss you too. But at least I was able to prove something." She shrugged as they made their way back to the gym, her father already fully shifted back to Aubrey.

"What's that, darling?" he asked, opening the door.

Pausing for a moment, she regarded him thoughtfully. "You're not as evil as you think you are." She smiled softly at him, and went to rejoin the team.

* * *

Practice went well enough that Coach Lyman released them an hour early to rest up. Without bothering to change their clothes, Bobby and Chase left the locker room and walked towards the pool to wait for Spader.

They took the long way to the pool, walking around the backside of the gym for no apparent reason. Something lingered on Bobby's mind, but he couldn't bring it up.

"What's on your mind, Bobby? I can read you like a book." Chase nudged him.

He took a deep breath. "Well…you know, Spader's been doing a lot better with his emotions. I've watched him change these past few months. He meditates and writes to release his anger, and he's gotten a lot calmer."

"I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately…" Chase replied. "I've…been watching him since the mission you sent us on, and he…he's better now."

"You know, you said that when he was better, you'd…ask him out again."

She looked over at her cousin. "You telling me it's time?"

He nodded. "I think it's the perfect time."

A smile spread over her face. "Then let's go!"

She sped off, leaving Bobby to scramble after her.

* * *

The pair walked hurriedly to the pool, ready to meet up with Spader. Chase was all set to burst into his practice, when she rounded the corner and saw him leaning against the doorway. He had just left the water, judging from the way his hair was plastered against his neck and the way his bodysuit shimmered.

Before she could say a word, she saw him smile and tenderly stroke the face of a girl standing before him. His eyes were gentle towards her, and he was happy. What drove the knife in deeper was who the girl was.

None other than Courtney Chetwynde.

The source of Chase's biggest problem was now stealing the man she loved. It all went back to Courtney; the fights with Spader, which had resulted in her storming off, and caused the rapid chain of events that almost got them both killed.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they never noticed Bobby and Chase standing just a few feet away from them.

"Chase?" Bobby said his cousin's name like a question, and reached out a hand for her.

As though she had been struck, Chase flinched. Without a sound, she turned and broke into a full sprint out of the school gates, never looking back.

* * *

By the time Bobby managed to catch up to her, she was halfway down the Ave, and only five minutes away from home. Nearly out of breath, he grabbed her from behind and wrapped her in a bear hug to stop her movement. When he was certain she would not continue running away, he released her and turned her to face him.

"So much for today, eh?" she sniffed, chuckling hysterically.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for it." Bobby tried to reassure her.

She didn't reply. Instead, she whimpered, and threw herself into her cousin's arms as she began to cry, showing just how hurt she truly was.

Bobby awkwardly hugged her, patting her back. He had never been good with crying girls. "Come on, Chase. Let's get home and get you some ice cream. Maybe now wasn't the right time, and that was just fate's way of saying wait a little longer."

When she had stopped sobbing enough to actually move again, they made their way home. Miserably, Chase walked into the house and let her bag fall to the floor.

She marched off straight to the library, where she knew Patrick would be, leaving Bobby downstairs in frustration. He had been so close to seeing his plan work! Shaking his head, he went upstairs to find Leila and tell her what had happened.

* * *

Spader had finished showering before his teammates, anxious to talk to Chase after practice that day. Something in him said that today was the day to beg forgiveness.

With a spring in his step, he was set to go interrupt her basketball practice, when a familiar voice behind him called out his name.

"Hey Courtney! How are you?" he greeted cheerfully.

Courtney smiled at him as she approached. "I'm doing good; we got out of practice early today. I wanted to talk to you for a minute, if you have time."

Eager as he was to get to Chase, Spader did not want to be rude. While Courtney had been the source of a few issues, she had been a wonderful friend to him.

"Sure, mate. What's up?" he asked, leaning against the door.

For once, the confident Chetwynde seemed unsure of herself. "I was just wondering… well…we've been friends for awhile now. And I really like you. I think you know that by now. Since you and Chase have been split up for a few months now, I was wondering if maybe you and I could…well, you know, maybe go on a date or something?"

It was not what he had been expecting at all. While he certainly cared for Courtney, and at one point had considered pursuing her romantically, he had come to realize in these past few months just how much he loved Chase. He didn't want to hurt Courtney after all the help she had been in these tough times, but he had to tell her the truth.

"Listen, Courtney. I think you're a wonderful girl." He stated softly, reaching out to tenderly stroke her face. "And maybe if we had met in a different time in our lives, we'd be together as something more than friends. But in these past few months, I realized just how much Chase means to me. She may not want me right now, but I'm set on winning her back. I do care about you, but not in the way you want me to."

Courtney looked away. "I thought so…but I had to at least ask, you know?"

"I'm dead chuffed you think of me so highly, and I hope this doesn't change our friendship. You've helped me so much these past few months." Spader smiled at her, then lightly tapped her chin. "C'mon, mate – smile and gimme a hug, eh?"

She managed to smile sincerely, and hugged the Cloran teen tightly. "She's a lucky girl."

They chatted for a few more minutes, and then parted ways. Spader now made his way to the gym to find Bobby and Chase. Upon arriving there, they were nowhere to be found. He asked a few of their teammates if they had seen them, and was told that they had left nearly ten minutes before. Slightly hurt that they had left without him, he made his way back to the locker room to grab his gym bag, and headed home.

* * *

Patrick could tell from the sound of the footsteps who had joined him. "Hey Chase. Practice go ok today?" he asked, not looking up from his paper.

The sound of a sniffle drew his attention. He glanced up at her and saw the tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to hold them in. Silently, he stood from the table, and crossed over to her, folding her in his arms and stroking her hair.

Pulling her over to the couch, he took her into his lap and held her, listening to her explain what had happened. Though jealousy coursed through his system, he was able to push it aside and listen. He had already resolved to help the two teens get back together, and would not go back on his word to Gunny and the others.

"You and Spader will be back together soon. I'm sure Bobby's right, and there was a valid reason for what you saw." He whispered soothingly, kissing her forehead.

Chase noticed the slight hint of sadness in his tone, and felt terrible. Patrick loved her – and she knew she cared for him. And here she was, talking about leaving him for her ex when he had shown her nothing but kindness and affection in these past few months.

"Pat, I love you, I really do." She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Shhhh…I know you do. But we both know that this won't last forever. He's the one for you. I can accept that." Patrick smiled, kissing her cheek.

"But it's going to hurt you!" she replied, guilt taking over her features.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips to silence her.

"It's pain I gladly take. You two will be together again soon – but for now, I'd like to enjoy a few moments together while you're still mine and mine alone."

She nuzzled her face into his neck, and settled comfortably in his arms.

"Let's read a story together, hm? I'll read, you lay there and listen. How about "The Three Musketeers"? I haven't read that one in awhile." Patrick reached for the book on the table beside them, and opened it to the middle.

Chase pushed aside her sadness, and listened to her favorite tale of friendship.

* * *

Later that evening, after changing his clothes and spending an hour trying to decide exactly what to say to her, Spader set out in search of Chase. When he did not find her in her bedroom or in the backyard, he walked to the library.

He peeked into the doorway, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Cuddled together on the couch were Chase and Patrick, laughing as they read a book together. Chase looked completely happy in the older man's arms.

"_Gee, thanks Pat. You tell me to win her back, but swoop her out from under my nose…"_ he thought bitterly to himself. Remembering that it had been his emotions that caused this mess to begin with, Spader pushed aside any anger he had towards Patrick. Maybe Pat was just comforting Chase after a rough practice, or trying to be friendly and supportive to her as Courtney had been to him.

But despite not losing his temper, he was still overcome by sadness. At this moment in time, Chase didn't seem to need him. Any hope of being back together that day was crushed by the thought of his own irrelevance in her life.

"As long as she's happy…I guess that's enough for me…" he whispered sadly. With a heavy heart, he walked away from the library, and went back to his bedroom.


	44. Chapter 38: Storybook Finale

_Chapter 38: Storybook Finale_

The day of the state championship game had finally arrived. It seemed that the entire high school was abuzz with anticipation for the big game. Chase and Bobby were both nervous the entire school day, barely able to concentrate on their schoolwork.

The cousins made their way to the gym after school, both wearing their letterman jackets and matching shirts underneath. They had been waiting for this moment from the beginning of the season, and could hardly believe that it was now upon them.

As they walked towards the locker room to suit up for shoot-around, they noticed their friends in the ticket line outside. Chase waved at them, but noticed that Spader was once again absent. He had missed the last three games for some reason, and it looked as though he were about to miss the fourth as well.

"Any idea where Vo is?" she asked Bobby.

He shrugged. "Sorry, I dunno where he is. But I'm sure he'll be here soon."

They entered the locker room and began to dress.

* * *

Near the track, Spader was just finishing his run for the day and heading for home when he bumped into someone yet again. "Sorry mate."

"You sure do like runnin' into me, dontcha, pretty boy?" Andy Mitchell grunted.

Spader rolled his eyes. "Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better." He brushed Andy off, and made to continue home.

"Figured you'd be at the big game to watch your hero Pendragon win the championship." Andy called after him. "Or are you trying to distract your ex by not being there to get back at her? Cuz if so, that's a great plan and its working."

The Cloran stopped and turned to face him. "Whattaya mean?"

The beefy blonde grinned. "She was just looking for you in the crowd out front, and I heard her ask Pendragon if he knew where you were. She looked heartbroken."

His heart soared – maybe she still did care after all! "You better not be lying, Mitchell. Or I'd hate to be you next week."

"Yeah, cuz my whole life revolves around making you miserable. Personally, if I were you, and I had the chance to get her back, I'd take it – she's a good chick, even if she has shitty taste in men." Andy spat on the ground inches from Spader's foot. "Catch you later, dweeb." He walked past Spader, and left the school.

Spader mulled things over in his mind, and decided to stay. He went back to the locker room to change, and quickly went to join his friends.

* * *

"Oi, guys! Wait up!" Spader called to his friends, finally spotting them in the massive crowd of Davis Gregory students. As he made his way to them, he was surprised to see Loor in jeans and a t-shirt, standing with Mark, Patrick, Leila and Gunny.

"Nice of you to join us, Spader." Loor smiled at him.

"Hey! Good to see you, mate! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see this sport that Pendragon always talks about. Gunny said that he would enjoy my presence here, so I agreed to watch." She replied.

The six of them made their way to the stands and took their seats near half court to have the best possible view of the action. There was now just half an hour before game time. The cheer squad came out onto the floor for the pre-game show, and the crowd began to get pumped for the spectacle to follow.

* * *

"Gather round, runts. Assistant Coach Nevar has an announcement to make." Coach Lyman waved a hand for the team to settle down in the locker room.

As the redhead walked to the center of the aisle, the team quieted down.

Chase tried her hardest to act normal, but sadness was threatening to overtake her.

"Ok guys – and girl." He began, winking at Chase. "It's been a helluva season, and I've had a blast coaching you guys. I can't begin to tell you how much I have enjoyed this. But sadly, this is my last night with you guys. I won't be returning after this season."

The boys immediately began to protest, asking why he was leaving.

"I've got work to do that requires a lot of moving around and traveling from place to place. I've been putting off a lot of plans I had to linger here this season, but it's time I got a move on and did what I was meant to do in life. I'm sure all of you will understand when you're getting ready for college in the next few years." He looked around at them.

"So for my last night with you guys, let's go out there and make it count. Go show those pansies from Milpolson High how we do things in Stonybrook!" he roared, firing up the team. "Alright you guys, huddle up, teamwork on three!"

He counted to three and led the team in the call. The group made their way to the gym to make their entrance. There were ten minutes to game time.

"Chase – I have something for you."

She turned to face her father. In his outstretched hand was a bright, sky-blue ribbon.

"It belonged to your mother. It's been my good luck charm for all these years." He whispered. "It will bring you luck in tonight's game."

Eyes wide, she gently plucked the ribbon from his hand. "I can't take this from you!"

"It is yours to take, Chastity. I wear my hair down, and thus have no practical need for it. Besides – I make my own luck now. So take it." He insisted.

Chase tied the ribbon in a bow on her ponytail. "Thank you so much…"

He smiled, and for a moment, she could see her hero beneath the many roles he played. "Thank you for making me feel almost human again. Now go win this game."

* * *

"Visiting from cross-town, tonight we host the Milpolson High School Jackrabbits." The announcer offered in a clearly bored tone.

"He meant to say jackasses, right?" Bobby whispered to his teammates, drawing laughter from all of them as they waited in the hallway to make their entrance.

Chase was too jittery to continue his joke.

In the stands, the other Travelers and Mark waited for their friends to emerge.

"I'm getting nervous, and I've never touched a basketball in my life." Patrick exclaimed.

Gunny chuckled at this. "I know what you mean. But I'm sure they'll win this."

Behind the locker room doors, Chase and Bobby held hands, steeling their resolves.

"And now, ladies and gentleman – here they are once again, on the final step of their quest for statewide domination…please welcome your very own Davis Gregory High School Soaring Cardinals!" the announcer cried passionately.

At this cue, the team burst through the doors and ran out onto the court to wild applause and cheers. After taking one lap around the floor, they huddled at half court.

Chase took one last look into the crowd, and felt her heart flutter. Sitting right in the middle of Patrick and Gunny, wearing his letterman jacket, was Spader.

"I told you he'd be here!" Bobby grinned, patting her on the shoulder.

They went through their lay up drills and footwork, then began their last-minute conversation at the bench.

"Alright runts. There isn't much to say that I haven't already said to you guys. Go out there and play our game. Work hard on defense, go after every loose ball, run our plays just like always, and stay strong. This team isn't going to be easy to beat, but we've made it this far, and I'll be damned if we don't leave with a trophy tonight." Coach Lyman looked around at his team, and called them for one last huddle shout out.

"Game time on three! One, two three!" Chase yelled out.

"GAME TIME!" the team shouted, getting pumped up.

Bobby and Chase pulled off their warm up shirts, and tossed them onto their seats on the bench. They tucked in their jerseys and walked to half court.

"Team Captains to the jump circle please." One of the refs called.

The pair walked over to shake hands with the opposite team's captains, and listened to the referee give his clean game rules and warnings.

The buzzer sounded to begin the game, and Bobby and Chase took their positions outside the circle, while Derek went inside for tip off.

Derek got a solid hand on the ball, and tipped it directly to Bobby, who immediately called for their play Split.

Chase and Cody took their position on either side of the top of the key, while Derek and Justin took theirs on the low block. The two post players ran up to the top of the key and set screens for Chase and Cody, who popped out to the three point line. Bobby passed the ball to Cody, then went to set a screen for Chase, who rolled off around the top and caught the pass from Cody. Cody dove to the low post, while Justin came to the top.

Justin took a pass from Chase, then waited for her to screen for him. He dribbled around their defenders, and faked a pass to Derek, who had moved to the high post again. The fake worked, and the defender went after it, leaving Justin wide open to pass to Bobby.

Bobby took two dribbles in to get closer to the basket, then jumped and released. The ball fell neatly through, hitting nothing but net as they scored.

"And the Cardinals are off and running after a beautiful shot by Pendragon!" the announcer practically had to yell over the wild cheers from the fans.

Chase clapped her cousin on the back as they ran down court to set up on defense. "You know you so stole my signature shot." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What can I say? If it works, it works." He winked at her.

The first quarter went well, with the Cardinals taking an early lead of 19 to 11. It was not till halfway through the second quarter that Chase noticed something was off.

Her first two shots of the game had been good. But on her third attempt, the ball tottered on the edge of the rim and fell out. Shaking it off, she went back on defense, and vowed to not miss the next time. But when the next two shots also missed, her confidence began to drop. Something was still not quite right – her shots didn't feel the same.

From the stands, Patrick watched her with sad eyes. He could tell from his time with her that something in her heart was preventing her from playing her best. Something told him it was confliction over what had happened with Spader. She had likely fully intended to be back together with him during this game. Not having that relationship issues fully settled had likely given her even more to think about, and whether she knew it or not, it was affecting her game. He watched as another of her shots was blocked, and cringed at the look on pure hatred for the opponent on her face.

"Spader – you see how distracted she is? That's because she wants to get back with you and saw you making cutesy face at Chetwynde the other day." Patrick hissed at him.

"WHAT?!" Spader nearly jumped out of his seat as the buzzer went off for halftime. He looked over at Patrick, searching his face to see if he was kidding.

Patrick proceeded to tell Spader what Chase had told him.

The teen felt like slamming his head against the wall. He quickly told Patrick what had really happened, and explained that he had been turning down Courtney's advance.

Leila listened silently to the boys' exchange. It was typical of her younger sister to jump to conclusions – she had always been a shoot first, talk later kind of person.

On the court, Bobby put an arm around his cousin's shoulders as they walked into the locker room. It had been a hard first half, and they were now trailing 30 to 43. It was not an impossible deficit to overcome with two quarters left to play, but it would not be easy. The Milpolson High team was very good, and played a very aggressive style that was keeping the Cardinals on their toes.

"Chase, what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I dunno. I just can't get my shots to fall."

"Your ex is on your mind, isn't he?" Aubrey asked, causing both teens to jump. They hadn't even heard him come up behind them.

Chase did not reply. Perhaps she was thinking of Spader. She had hoped to be back together for this game, to feel that extra bit of love and support. It had not gone at all as she had hoped it would, and it had been lingering in the back of her mind.

The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. "If you love him and it's meant to be – it'll be. I personally don't like the guy – but if he makes you happy, then maybe he has at least one redeeming quality. So stop thinking about it, and focus on the moment. There'll be time to fix things after the game."

"Aubrey's right, Chase – focus on the game. It'll work out." Bobby agreed.

Nodding her head, Chase began to stretch out and clear her mind. She was determined to go into the second half of the game ready to play.

* * *

Spader sat in the stands with his face between his hands. How could he have been so stupid! Why did he not just say something to her? If they lost this game, he would blame himself. He had to think of something to help Chase. But what could he do from here?

The third quarter passed in a blur, with the Cardinals still down 43 to 49. Chase had begun to pick her game up, but something was still not totally right with her. Her shots were falling, but the intensity was still lacking. She needed a purpose for winning.

The fourth quarter began, and the Cardinals cut the lead down to four. Bobby sat on the bench, trying to catch his breath as Chase took his spot at point guard. Play continued, and the ball was stolen from Justin. Bobby winced as the Milpolson player broke down court for an easy lay-up. Coach Lyman jumped into a rage and screamed for a timeout.

Chase and the others on the court jogged back to the bench, wincing as Coach roared at them. He silenced long enough to begin scribbling a play on the clipboard.

Spader fought with himself. He wanted to help her. He couldn't just rush to the huddle, but he still felt he had to do something. He loved her, he missed her, and he had to make things right with her. But how?

The timeout was almost over. Chase and Bobby prepared to huddle up the team.

"Now or never Spader. Just let it out." Patrick encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, Spader stood. "CHASE!" he yelled out.

She turned to face him, surprised to hear him calling out to her.

"I…I love you! With all my heart and soul! And I'm supporting you all the way! So stop letting them push you around, you're too tough for that! Now go win this game so we can celebrate together afterwards!" he blew her a kiss and smiled his brightest.

Amidst the chuckles and whistles of her teammates, something inside Chase's heart soared. He did still love her! He really did care! She felt as though her blood was on fire, all the drama of the separation melting away in that moment.

For just one moment, everything else faded away. And suddenly, there was just her and Spader. Everything that had passed between them, the heartache and the emotional anguish – none of if mattered. What did matter was the love they shared.

The timeout ended, and the Cardinals took the floor once more. Chase was grinning a storm, and had to be drawn from her stupor by her cousin's elbow to her ribs.

Play resumed, and with nothing chaining her down any longer, Chase's game picked up. Suddenly, as though she had been released from invisible chains, she was flying down the court, making steals, and creating plays on the fly.

Patrick and the others watched with pride as the two teen Travelers brought the Cardinals within one point of the Jackrabbits.

Time continued to tick away, till finally there were 45 seconds left in the game. The Cardinals had been trading baskets with their opponents, and still trailed by one point.

Coach Lyman called their last time out, and set the play. It called for a few screens, one fake to Bobby, and then a pass to Chase to take the last shot.

They stepped back out onto the floor one last time. Chase figured she'd be able to make the shot now, but something in the way Bobby carried himself made her stop. He seemed a bit sad. Chase thought for a moment, and then remembered something he had said once before when they first discussed joining the basketball team.

"_I always had this dream as a little kid of making the game-winning shot in some big title game." _He had said. Though he had won their first game of the season, she knew how much this would mean to Bobby if he were to win the state title for them.

"Bobby – instead of passing it to me, I'll screen for you. Take two dribbles to the right and put it up." She whispered into his ear as she passed him to take her position.

"Are you crazy? If I miss, we lose!" he whispered back.

"Just do it!" she rolled her eyes, passing him the ball to begin the play.

They began the play, seconds running off the clock. Bobby passed the ball to Justin , who in turn passed to Derek. Instead of catching the ball however, Derek found himself cut in front of by one of the Milpolson players.

The player took off down the court. Chase's eyes widened – her team's chance at victory – as well as her cousin's chance to be a true hero to their peers – was literally running away from her. She took off as fast as she could behind the opposing player.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the opponent went up for the shot. Pushing herself to her limits, Chase put on one final burst of speed and jumped.

The ball was smacked from the opponent's hand. Ten seconds now remained on the clock. Fumbling for the ball, Chase slipped and hit the floor. Somehow, she managed to hold onto the ball long enough to call out to Bobby.

As Bobby came running in, she tossed the ball to him, and picked herself up from the floor to watch as he ran down the court.

With three seconds remaining, Bobby pulled up at the top of the key and let fly. As he went up, an opposing player tried to block the shot, catching Bobby on the wrist. He got enough of a hit in on Bobby's hand that the shot went slightly to the right. It hit the rim and bounced off as time expired, the Cardinals still down by one point.

The crowd gasped and cried out in disappointment, while Bobby stared at the rim in shock. He couldn't believe it had ended this way.

Suddenly, the whistle of the head referee brought them all back to the moment. "Foul on the shot! Number fourteen in grey, blocking foul. Two shots."

Bobby could hardly believe it – he had one last chance.

Chase bit her lip, pulling her jersey up to cover her mouth. She could not stand to watch.

The entire crowd was on its feet as Bobby stepped up to the free throw line. He took a dribble, then spun the ball in his hands, trying to get the perfect feel for it. With a deep breath, he bent his knees, went up straight, and shot.

_Swish. _

The first shot went in clean. The score was now tied, 53 to 53.

Trying to calm his nerves, Bobby took another deep breath. He could either win the game here, or send it into overtime. He chanced a glance over at his teammates. None of them had anything left. If the game went to overtime, they would likely loose.

The pressure got to him slightly as he released the second shot. It hit the backboard at a perfect angle, but the shot was a bit too hard, causing the ball to roll around the rim.

Eyes widened all around the gym as the ball continued to roll. It then began to roll over to the side of the rim, looking as though it were going to fall out.

Under the guise of Aubrey, Saint Dane watched the ball as it rolled about the rim. The look of anguish on Bobby's face made him smile internally. But then he saw the look on his daughter's face, and felt guilty. She wanted this victory just as badly as Bobby.

"_Alright Danny – two choices. One, we let Pendragon taste the agony of defeat. Two, we make our little girl happy. Which will it be?" _he thought to himself.

"I hate myself sometimes…" he huffed under his breath. The father in him won out.

Focusing his borderline telekinesis, he mentally gripped the ball and willed it back slightly in the other direction. He worked carefully to ensure it looked natural.

"_You owe me, Pendragon."_ He thought grumpily, keeping up the act and smiling as the ball fell neatly through the net.

"IT'S GOOD! PENDRAGON WINS THE GAME ON A MIRACLE FREE THROW!" the announcer shouted joyfully over the screams and cheers from the crowd.

Chase ran and jumped into her cousin's arms as she had done in the past, while the fans poured onto the court. It was the school's first state title in years.

As the crowd engulfed the team on the floor, Saint Dane slipped out through the back of the gym. He cast one last look at his daughter's smiling face, and couldn't help but laugh. Her happiness was all he ever truly wanted, and he was happy to have given it.

But the party was over. It was time to return to his mission. The last few traces of Daniel Ravencroft that had been pushing the action on Second Earth these past few months slipped back into the shadows once more. Saint Dane was now ready to begin his final assault on Halla. He had wasted enough time with these brat Travelers.

As soon as he was under the cover of the darkened sky, he took on the form of a raven, and flew straight into the night, never looking back. There was work to be done.

* * *

Inside the gym, what felt like the entire school was celebrating in the middle of the floor. Bobby and Chase somehow managed to fight through the throng of cheering fans as Coach Lyman was handed the state championship trophy.

Finally breaking out of the crowd and emerging in the lobby of the gym, the pair spotted their friends waiting for them.

Loor crossed to Bobby, and taking everyone by surprise, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him right on the lips.

"You are a hero to these people, Pendragon. I am proud of you." She smiled, noting the bright shade of pink that the new Lead Traveler had turned.

Chase walked up to Spader, who hung back from the group a little bit. "Hey…thank you for what you said. It really helped." She smiled softly at him.

He grinned back at her. "I'm glad. Hey listen, mate. Would you uh…..that is…will you come to Cloral with me? We really need to talk."

She glanced back at the others. Patrick was looking at them both, sadness in his eyes.

"Go on. Don't keep the boy waiting any longer." He encouraged, making a shooing motion with his hands as he smiled.

"Pat…" Chase walked up to the older Traveler, and hugged him around the waist.

He hugged her tightly back, ruffling her hair. "I love you. And I'll be the best guardian you've ever had. So go. Follow your heart, and don't you dare look back."

She nodded, a bright smile breaking out on her face as she pecked him on the cheek. Chase walked back over to Spader, and took his hand. "Let's go. Pat will tell the others."

Spader wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her out the door.

As the pair walked off, Bobby and Leila watched after them.

"I'd say that's a mission accomplished, eh?" Bobby grinned down at his cousin.

"I think so. Now, let's get home and party. Blasting rock music, shoveling pizza in our mouths – the works." Leila playfully punched him in the arms.

The group joyously made their way off campus and back towards the house.

* * *


	45. Chapter 39: Endings And Beginnings

_Chapter 39: Endings and Beginnings_

"And not a star in the sky will shine for me tonight. The moon alone knows of my heartache." Patrick recited loftily. He held a glass high and toasted the night.

"Come on, kid. Cheer up." Gunny chided, stepping out into the backyard behind him. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you – you're the real reason they're together."

"I know. That's why I feel so miserable – yet so happy at the same time. I should work this into my next lesson plan." The English teacher mused, sipping his drink.

Gunny sat in the chair next to him at the picnic table. "What are you drinking?"

"Cranberry juice. And Vodka. Mostly Vodka." Patrick smiled serenely, sipping it again.

"Normally I'd lecture you about what that stuff does to your body, but after what you did, you deserve a break." Gunny chuckled.

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the night air.

Patrick knew he had done the right thing in helping Spader. He had filled his promise to Gunny and to Leila and Bobby. Indirectly, he had helped the Cardinals win the state title by forcing Spader to say something, clearing Chase's mind. He knew that the happiness Spader brought into her life was something rare in the world.

It didn't take away the emptiness in his heart, but then again, that was what the Vodka was for. Overall, he was proud of himself. He had overlooked his personal feelings and done his duty as both friend and mentor.

While it was not the most pleasant thing in the world – and truly, the right thing was almost never the pleasant thing – it had to be done. He would not be down for long. After all, she would still be part of his life. Patrick had resolved to take care of her no matter what. And he would hold to that at all costs.

"Cheers to young love." He raised his glass to the sky.

Gunny patted him on the shoulder. "Cheers."

The pair talked quietly in the backyard for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Spader and Chase walked barefoot along the beach, just as they had done on their first trip to Cloral together. It seemed as though it had happened ages before, when in actuality it had been under a year since that time.

The sun was just setting on the horizon, painting the sky a vibrant crimson and gold.

"You know, that almost looks like a USC banner." Chase remarked.

Spader tilted his head and examined the skyline. "Yeah, it kinda does, huh?"

They stopped to observe the sunset for a moment. For a moment, it was silent. Then the words started spilling from both of them at the same time.

"You first." Chase offered, giggling at their timing.

He took a deep breath, and turned to face her.

"I've been thinkin' about what to say to you for almost four months now. And every time I think I've got the perfect speech, I toss the whole thing right into the rubbish heap." He began. "It just can't be scripted. So I'll just come straight from the heart with this."

"Chase, the past three months without you by my side have been completely miserable. Not a single day has gone by where I didn't miss you. For the first half of that time, I tried to convince myself that I didn't need you, and that I was better off without you. That was the biggest load of spinney fish dung I've ever tried to pass off." He sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She listened intently to his words, no longer feeling angry with him.

"I was sick in all kinds of ways. And I realized that I needed to lose something dear to me in order to get better. Losing you was just as painful as losing my dad. At least with my pop, it wasn't my fault. With you – I had to live with the regret every moment of every day. And it tore me to pieces inside, it really did."

He took her hands in his. "Chase, I love you with all my heart and every bit of my soul. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, and I wish there was some way I could make it up to you. I almost can't believe I have the nerve to ask you to forgive me, but I'm not just asking – I'm begging. I hope you can find it in you to accept that."

"Vo – I should be asking you to forgive me. If I hadn't flipped out over Courtney, none of this would have happened. And I'm sorry for kicking your ass in history, too…" she lowered her gaze. It had not been one of her finest moments.

Spader tilted her face upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"We both made some pretty stupid mistakes. But I'd like to fix those. Chase, will you make this snigger-head the luckiest aquaneer who ever lived, and take him back?"

She looked him over, taking in the sincerity in his eyes, and the way the light reflected in them. All the little things she had always loved about him – the little things she had done her best to forget – came rushing back. Suddenly, she was aware once more of how his hands were much larger than her own, how his hair was bone straight and layered naturally, and how his smiles always spread from the left side of his mouth.

"That depends – will you take this short-tempered, straw-for-brains, whack job of a gal back into your life?" she asked playfully, smirking up at him.

"Gladly." He replied. His hands found their way to either side of her face, cupping it.

Everything that had happened over the last few months became irrelevant in that instant.

Chase folded into Spader's arms, her body still melding perfectly against his. He wrapped her tightly into his embrace, and lowered his face to hers.

Expectantly, she tilted her face upwards to him. Their lips met, hesitantly at first, then with a surety born of closeness. It had been nearly four months since these lips had touched, but it felt as though it were the first time. The sparks that had always flown between them jumped back to life, kindling a blaze in their chilled hearts.

It didn't take long for playfulness to thread itself into the sweet kiss. Spader flicked his tongue against her lower lip, making her open her mouth slightly. From there, he deepened the kiss, lacing his fingers through her ponytail and pressing against her.

When neither could forgo the need for oxygen any longer, they broke apart. Spader pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent – gardenia and lilies – for the first time in months.

"I love you." He whispered, planting a kiss on her nose.

"I love you, too." She sniffed, fighting off tears. She had been far too emotional lately.

"We'll have our fights like all couples do, but let's not let anything get in the way of our hearts at the end of the night, yeah?" Spader rubbed his cheek against hers.

She nodded, nuzzling against him. They stood there in the fading sunlight for a little longer, hardly daring to believe they finally had one another again.

Finally, hand in hand, they made their way back to the flume, and returned home.

* * *


	46. Chapter 40: Backseat Drivers

_Chapter 40: Backseat Drivers_

Press watched the sparring match taking place with a look of utter amusement. Jo was currently putting his infamous fishing spear to good use against one of the younger soldiers wielding a blunt training hand axe. The Cloran was still quite agile for a man his age, and was more than holding his own against the younger, less experienced fighter.

"He's not going to have a stroke or anything, is he?" Nikita asked, eying Jo warily.

"No – but he will get sloppy and get hit any second now." Press replied.

Sure enough, moments later, Jo hollered in pain, waving his hand and cursing colorfully. He had misjudged the length of his own step, and gotten too close to the soldier he was fighting. The soldier had smartly taken advantage of the wide step, and swung away.

Press fought hard to hide his chuckling behind his hand, but Nikita's loud guffaw drew Jo's attention to the pair of them anyway.

"Like you could do better, you old urchin!" Jo huffed, elbowing Press in the ribs as he walked over. "I may be amazing, but I'm getting a bit too old for this! Why do we have to train Youran's group today anyway? What's that lazy bum up to?"

"He's on a special assignment from the Elders, since he's the only non-Traveler who ranks high enough and has the stamina to make those trips through the barrier. So as the commander and assistant commander of the Covenant Forces, it's naturally our job to see our soldiers as fit and prepared for battle as possible." Press answered, still snickering.

"Ok, keep laughing old man. You think it's so funny, then put yourself out there against the youngsters." Jo stuck his spear into the ground and leaned against it.

A few of the young soldiers murmured. None of them had seen the commander in action, but rumors flew of his talents. Everyone in the Covenant knew that the evil Saint Dane had once been the best friend of the former Lead Traveler. Daniel's blade work was legendary among the Covenant even after all these years. Knowing that the two had trained together as teenagers, the soldiers could only wonder at what skills Press had.

Taking a look around at their eager faces, Press sighed and unhooked a small rod from the side of his belt, no larger than a ruler. "Alright, alright. Though mind you, I haven't had a formal sparring match in years, so I'm going to be rusty."

He held his arm straight out in front of his body, the rod balanced in his open palm. "Uhane – release!" he called out. The small rod began to glow silver, and suddenly extended. In its place, there was now a five foot short staff. It appeared to be wooden, but was silver in color. There was an intricate abstract design down the length of the staff, which was tipped on both ends in gold. Press gave it an experimental twirl, bringing it to bear by catching the back end under his arm and extending it with his hand.

The soldiers were now dead silent, watching him in awe.

"This is my staff, Uhane – that's Hawaiian for "soul". Hawaiian is a language from my homeland. I haven't used it in battle for almost fourteen years, though I have kept up my training." He held it at his side like a precious artifact as he paced, looking at the soldiers.

"You with the sword, and you with the axe – you're going to fight me together." Press pointed at two of the larger fighters, calling them forward. "Attack whenever you're both ready. Same time." He still held the staff loosely, smiling at his soldiers.

The two youths looked at one another in confusion. Surely he was not going to face two blades with a wooden stick? Shrugging, they did as they were told, and rushed him.

Press waited till the swordsman was two feet away, then lashed out with the staff so swiftly that those watching almost swore they had imagined it. The blow caught the swordsman in the gut, sending him sprawling to the floor before he could even bring his blade forward to a ready attack position.

Taking advantage of the lesson his comrade had learned only seconds before, the axe wielder brought his weapon forward before his body. He swung halfheartedly at Press.

Press whipped the staff around to block the swing. The axe hit his staff with a loud smack, but the staff neither snapped nor splintered in the slightest.

Stunned, the soldier froze momentarily.

It was the only time Press needed. He pushed back against the axe, creating a larger gap between him and his student. With ease, Press whipped the staff around and brought it in just under the soldier's ribs, then flipped it and tapped him in the head for good measure.

As the axe fighter also hit the ground, groaning like his fellow trainee, Press touched his palm to one of the golden ends of the staff. It was surrounded by the same silver light as before, and now returned to its small size. He re-clipped it to his belt and looked around.

"Now, a normal short staff would have been sliced in half or shattered by a sharp weapon like that. But Uhane is obviously not a normal staff. It was made from havenoak. As we all know, havenoak is only found here in the Interim, in the Forest of Eternia. Who can tell me what havenoak is used for?" Press searched for a raised hand.

"Yes, you." Press pointed to a slender young woman with thin, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes whose hand had gone up hesitantly.

"Havenoak sap is tapped, purified, and crystallized for the manufacture of Traveler's and Acolyte's rings. The wood itself is also indestructible by normal means, as it is sacred and said to be protected by the spirits of time themselves. It can easily withstand the strongest of attacks from all elements, and is a thousand times sturdier than the shadicia stone of Neeanyah." The girl answered evenly.

"Excellent! That was a perfect, well-given answer. You've obviously paid attention during your history lessons here! What is your name, miss?"

"Rosemary. I go by Rosie though, sir." She replied, tone denoting her gentle demeanor.

He looked her over. "Rosie, eh? You can't be much older than 15, right? Just a bit younger than my daughters back home. Where are you from?"

"Second Earth, sir. Same as you." She smiled, fiddling with her quiver of arrows.

Press walked up to her, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Wonderful! It'll be nice to have someone to talk to who understands all my pop culture references. Always glad to meet a fellow Earth-dweller." He ruffled her hair as he would have done to his daughters.

Rosie nodded eagerly. "It would be nice to talk about home."

"I'll have to spend some extra time with you during your training then." Press patted her shoulder before walking back to help the two fallen soldiers to their feet.

The rest of the assembled trainees muttered to one another about the minor display they had just seen. Press had taken it very easy on them. If that was what he was capable of in a sparring match, who knew how deadly he would be in the field of battle? With a fighter like that beside them, they could not understand how Saint Dane felt he had a chance.

But as Press set them to sparring with one another, something troubled him. He had already made it very clear to the Elders that Daniel was his responsibility. While Press had confidence in his own skill, he knew he was nowhere near the power and speed of his old friend. And even if he were to outwit him in battle, Press doubted he could finish the job. While Daniel held no love for him any longer, Press could not be so cold so easily.

Deciding he would face that when the time came, he reclaimed his position against the railing and settled in to watch his students.

* * *

It was a bright, clear day on Cloral. Aquaneer Ye Helka had just reached the end of her long shift, and was looking forward to going home. The 18 year old stepped out of the water, pulling her long black hair out of its low ponytail.

She stretched as she stood from the water, closing her eyes as she leaned back. When she stood straight once more, her bright green eyes met another pair of emerald orbs.

"Ye Helka? Name's Youran Danmahr. I need to speak to ya for a moment."

Noting that her water pistol was back on her kitchen table, Helka looked him over. He was dressed rather strangely, but his eyes were kind, and he seemed to be unarmed.

"Alright. How may I help you?" she asked warily.

"Actually, we're the ones doin' the helpin'. Yer familiar with Vo Spader, I'm sure."

Helka smiled. Who didn't know the rambunctious favorite of Wu Yenza? Spader had been one of her friends in the aquaneer academy, and she held him in high regards.

"Of course I know him! Is he in trouble or somethin'?"

Youran smiled sadly. "He will be soon enough. Things are peaceful here for now, but there's a war stirrin'. I'm gonna tell you somethin' that'll sound crazy…"

He proceeded to give her a short explanation of the fight between Saint Dane and the Travelers, and how Spader was the Traveler from Cloral and would need help from the Covenant forces in the months to come.

"The Elders chose you for yer kindness and yer strong heart. If you'd like to help Spader, then I can take you with me to the Outerworld."

She thought over his words. While it sounded like a children's fishing tale, she couldn't sense any ill will from Youran. And Spader had always looked out for her over the years, and been a good friend to her. "If it'll help Spader, then hobey, I'm in."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you. I promise, yer going to be a big help. Now, this way please." He escorted her just beyond one of the docks nearby.

Helka's eyes widened. Before them was a swirling mass of silvery light.

"Since I'm not a Traveler, and the barrier isn't broken yet, I can't use the flumes. This is my personal gateway." Youran took her by the hand and gently led her forward.

She took his hand, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong Shaun?" Dodger asked, nudging his fellow bellhop in the side.

Thirteen year old Shaun Shaefron shook his head, causing the bellman's hat atop his dark brown hair to tumble to the floor as he came to.

"Nothin' Dodge, just tired I guess." The younger bellhop scooped up his cap from the ground. In reality, Shaun was thinking about his missing mentor.

After the death of his mother and the enlistment of his father in the Army, Shaun had been left to fend for himself on the harsh streets of Manhattan. But one evening three years before, he had literally run into Vincent "Gunny" Van Dyke as he left Macy's.

Gunny had taken him under his wing when he found that Shaun had nowhere to go. And so he made the then-ten-year-old Shaun a bellhop in training, sharing his basement apartment with the youngster and helping him avoid gangsters and thieves.

Shaun owed his life to the kind older man. But Gunny had been missing for a few months now, after announcing that he had some important work to do.

Dodger of course knew of Gunny's absence – he was busy on Second Earth tending his Traveling duties. But as Gunny's Acolyte, Dodger had to keep it a secret.

"Hey c'mon, kid. He's fine, wherever he is. Don't worry about Gunny." Dodger clapped his young friend on the shoulder to cheer him.

Shaun nodded, rubbing his light brown eyes. He wasn't going to cry – that would have been girly. He shook off his sadness, standing tall and proud.

Before the two of them could say anything else, light erupted from the empty hallway behind them. The pair nearly screamed like women when a man emerged from the light.

"Good, just the two people I needed to see. Name's Youran. You must be Dodger and Shaun, aye?" the Aravillian pointed to each of them correctly.

The two of them were too stunned at his sudden appearance to reply.

"I have news for ya about Gunny – he and his friends need yer help."

At this, Dodger grabbed Youran by the collar. "Whattaya done to him, ya creep?"

"Easy there, Dodger. I'm one of the good guys." Youran held up a chain from his pocket. Attached to it was a small star-shaped stone made of the same material as Dodger's ring.

Remembering Gunny's words about people from other places coming here from time to time, Dodger relaxed. If this were that Saint Dane character, they would be dead already. "Sorry, pal. Can't be too careful these days with them crazy Germans around."

"Not a problem." Youran smiled. "Caution's a good thing in an Acolyte."

Since Dodger appeared to be ok with the newcomer, Shaun stepped forward. "What do you know about Gunny? Is he hurt? Does he need us to come?"

Youran turned to the young teen. "He's not hurt, but he will need yer help soon. If you'd like to help him, I can take you with me to learn how. Dodger, can you please tell him about the Travelers for me? I'll explain more after that."

Dodger nodded, and gave Shaun the best explanation he could. After telling the two about the upcoming battle for Halla, Youran re-opened his gateway.

"So, do ya wanna come with me to become a fighter in this battle?"

"It's not everyday some space man comes bustin' in through the wall asking you to fly off into adventure. I'd be loony to pass this up! Let's go!" Shaun replied.

Youran smiled. "Great! You'll start yer training right away."

Turning back to Dodger, he shook the bellhop's hand. "I'll be back to get you as soon as the fighting starts, Dodger. We need the other Acolytes to stay on their home territories as long as possible. And no matter what, don't tell the Travelers I was here."

"Why not? We're supposed to be helping em, ain't we?"

"It's s'posed to be a surprise o' sorts." Youran winked. "C'mon Shaun, let's go."

The pair made their way into the light, and disappeared.

* * *

Aryana Sky Talaby was not your average fifteen year old from Second Earth. The shy but very kind and compassionate Ary had been special from the day of her birth.

She had been a gentle infant who never cried. She rarely lost her temper with anyone, and was well-liked, even though she was often labeled a loner by her peers in school.

That was all pretty much normal for a teenager. But what made Ary remarkable was what she knew about the world, and what she could do.

Ary had been chosen from birth to become a Watcher for the Covenant. On the two most powerful territories of Halla, Second Earth and Neeanyah, a Watcher was chosen. The duty of the Watchers was to preserve the history of Halla, and to serve as a living database for all information pertaining to the Travelers, the Covenant, and the Acolytes.

When she was still very young, Travelers of other lands began to visit her, unbeknownst to her family. These Travelers who visited taught her everything she needed to know, from the history of Halla to weapons training. They had given Ary her most prized possession – a copy of the Book of Halla. Though no larger than an average journal or diary, the Book of Halla contained everything there was to know about everything. By merely opening its pages and thinking of the subject you wished to learn about, the information would appear by magic.

Over the years, Ary had spent countless hours pouring over it, her mind thirsting for the knowledge of these lands in time and space.

And she always knew that some day, her time to fight in this battle for the future of Halla would come. So she had trained her body and mind, learning and mastering archery from the Traveler of Zadaa before Osa, named Dirah. By all accounts, Ary had gone above and beyond the call of the Covenant.

So when a gateway opened in her bedroom one evening, she was not afraid or hesitant – she was eager and ready, as though she had been expecting this.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive, Youran." She yawned, brushing her long black hair away from her mouth and blinking her blue eyes as the bright light faded.

"That book you have really does tell ya everythin', eh?" Youran chuckled.

She nodded. "When you were promoted to Captain, the book filled in the information. I figured that it would be you who came to get me. I've read all about you."

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ary. Sorry to have kept you waitin' for all these years. Ready to take yer rightful place in the battle? We've got soldiers waitin' to learn from you at the Keep."

She smiled, the thin scar on her left cheek stretching slightly. "I was born ready."

He chuckled at the witty comment, and held out a hand to her.

Ary took his outstretched hand, grabbed the Book of Halla from her nightstand, and left.

* * *

"Good job, guys. Lady Silas wins this match." Press called an end to the bout.

A beautiful elf bowed gracefully with her silver stave held before her, long purple silver-streaked hair falling to her waist. Her brown eyes glittered brightly as she stood.

She was engulfed in a golden light. As the light subsided, her human form was visible. She now appeared to be about 16 rather than the 25 years she had looked moments before, and her hair was now brown with honey-colored highlights, falling to her shoulders. The tilt of her eyes marked her as Hispanic, and she moved with a grace and poise that denoted strong leadership and a kind heart.

Lady Silas, or Lady as she was known, was a strong warrior from the territory of La Tierra de Luna. At the age of 12, she had joined the military of her homeland, perfecting her skills with her twin katanas, the Angels.

She had been a loyal, trustworthy ally in the past four years, working with the Covenant to train their soldiers and helping on missions. Now, they had asked for her help in the final battle for Halla, which she gladly gave.

Shaking hands with her opponent, Lady walked to the edge of the sparring ring and stood beside Press, Jo, and Nikita.

"Wonderful fight, Lady. You've gotten even better with that stave." Press remarked.

"Thank you, Commander. I still train every day." She replied gratefully.

"I was wondering – when we finally combine forces with the current Travelers, would you perhaps help train my daughter, Chase? She is very good with a staff already, but I think she could learn a lot from your advanced stave-work."

"Really? I would love to help train her!" Lady smiled, happy to help.

After conversing for a few moments, it was time to begin the next few sparring matches.

* * *

"Montigo Innoya, the Covenant requires your assistance." Elder Zeera addressed the small young man before her.

Blue eyes filled with irritation flicked up at the woman. With a haughty toss of his dark brown hair, he put his six-fingered hands behind his head.

"Call me Fingers." He drawled, sounding bored.

At age 18, the Traveler of Polypontia had seen many hardships in his life. He was an orphan of the slave class, living a life of theft and manipulation on the streets. On his home territory, it was a strict class-system of masters and servants. This separation of classes had only added to the boy's mistrust of others.

He was a seasoned thief, well accustomed to infiltrating high society and working as a powerful spy for the elite of his home. Each employer he had somehow managed to die of mysterious circumstances after he collected his payment.

While a boy like Montigo seemed an odd choice for a Traveler, the Covenant had to follow the rules. The spirits chose the Traveler – fate was rather tricky that way.

"Very well – Fingers, we need your help." Elder Zeera sighed. "In regards to this war against Saint Dane. We have reason to believe that he has allied himself with one Shara Korlaine of Neeanyah. There is only one active Traveler skilled enough to infiltrate the Neeanyahn nobility and see if they are indeed working together, and that is you."

This drew his attention. He leaned forward, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "And what's in it for me if I help you out?"

"We let you live." Elder DeMarte replied sourly. At a cross look from Elder Zeera, he amended his statement. "We'll send you home with enough gold to buy half the nation."

Montigo thought on this for a minute. It would give him a good chance to have some fun, and would have a huge pay off. "Do I get to fight in the final battle?"

"Of course. We'd be sending you out in about three week's time, and would be calling on you to fight alongside us in the end." Elder Zeera replied.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

* * *

In her short 13 years, Jackie Hansen had never seen anything like this place. Hundreds of people all lived and worked together in this fortress, that really felt more like a habitat than a mere fortress. It was as though an entire city resided here.

The Cloran teen had grown up with her aunt and uncle, both elite commanders in the Cloran Defense Force. She was used to the military-like atmosphere, but seeing this many people training for the same cause was intense.

The normally playful, class-clown was uncharacteristically quiet as her hazel eyes took everything in from beneath her brown bangs. Just a few days before, she had been enjoying the skimmer races and fishing contests with her friends. And then that boy had shown up telling her she was needed in a fight for everything there ever was. Youran had taken her here to be trained, and turned her world upside down.

"It is pretty strange, isn't it?" a boy stood beside her, looking out over the balcony as well. His short brown hair was the same rich chocolate color as his eyes.

"Yeah…I've never seen anything like it back on Cloral. I'm Jackie." She offered a hand to the boy who had joined her.

He shook her hand with a smile. "Royin Dreedam – you can call me Roy. I'm from Quillan. And we don't have anything like this either. Well, we have dados, but they hardly count for anything except scrap metal."

"Scrap metal? What's that?" Jackie asked, brows furrowed.

"Ah, that's right – you don't have metal on Cloral, I forgot." He proceeded to try and explain what metal was like. His time as a Reviver on Quillan had given him a decent education, so it wasn't too difficult.

Roy had been a Reviver for most of his fifteen years. When he was captured by Blok and forced to become a Challenger, he learned to survive quickly, and became a great contender. After winning his third competition and gaining a small following, his fellow Revivers managed to free him and bring him back to their hideout. He had just settled back into life with them when Youran had arrived and asked for his help.

He had dedicated his life to tearing down Blok's hold on his territory. But if he did not help win this war, there might not have been a Quillan to save.

So Roy had accepted Youran's hand, and come to the Keep.

He and Jackie continued to chat while for awhile, until the call came for lessons.

"I have hand to hand training right now. Maybe we can meet up again later?" Jackie offered, picking up her bag and preparing to leave.

"Sure – have a good lesson!" Roy waved cheerfully as she departed. It was nice to have made a new friend. Perhaps being here would not be so bad after all.

* * *

Being a bartender had its perks. People trusted you with information, relied on you to pick their spirits up after a hard day, and treated you as both an old friend and a revered figurehead. Not to mention it helped greatly when you were a pretty female bartender with long auburn locks and beautiful blue-green aqua-colored eyes.

Thai Meltzig had learned this in the past year since her father's death. The 18 year old Cloran had moved to the blossoming city of Faar and opened her own bar in the memory of her father, Cyrus, who had died in a tragic skimmer accident just weeks after the loss of his dear old friend Jo Spader.

She had spent her childhood in her father's bar, since her mother had died in childbirth. As soon as she was old enough to balance the tray, she spent afternoons serving up the special Meltzig family recipe sniggers and delicious treats to their regular patrons. As a little girl, she had enjoyed many hours of fun with Vo Spader while their fathers talked.

Thai and Vo maintained semi-regular contact and visited one another when they were fortunate enough to get a break from their respective duties. But since moving to Faar to open her own bar, Thai had not seen or spoken to her childhood friend.

And then, just two weeks ago, a man named Youran had come to her bar, ordered a glass of sniggers, and asked her to go train to be a warrior in order to help Vo. Being the logical person that she was, Thai thought hard about it. She had always loved new things, and traveling across time and space to become a fighter was certainly a new thing.

And so, with her beloved specialized water pistol at her hip, she had closed down the bar and followed Youran to the Keep, where she was now serving drinks up to her fellow soldiers in her own makeshift bar near the kitchens.

As she wiped down the counter with a clean towel, a very familiar voice around the corner caught her attention.

"I heard the new bartender serves up sniggers. I've been dying for fresh sniggers since we got here, mate. Let's go have a peek, eh?"

Jo Spader turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, causing Press to run into him.

Thai dropped the towel on the floor. "Hobey! It IS you, Jo!" she exclaimed.

Jo squinted as he looked her over. "Well I'll be – if it isn't my favorite little bar maid! Press, this is the girl I was telling you about, Cyrus' lass!"

He strode to the bar and gave her a hug.

"But you – I thought – you're supposed to be DEAD." She stated plainly, starting to liven up. While around strangers, she was quiet and reserved, but when she was around those who knew her best, she was a lively and vivacious girl.

"Well…to be technical, I am dead. Er…I'm dead on Cloral – as you can see, this old boy's got some life left in him yet!" he proceeded to explain about his status as a traveler.

"There's all sorts of rules for who goes where in Halla when they die. In my case, a Traveler can only be truly killed by another Traveler. If they aren't killed by another Traveler, they end up here. If they are killed by another Traveler, they fully die and cross over. And there's all sorts of other little loopholes and variations on that, and a whole 'nother set of rules for Acolytes and whatnot. All very complex." He finished simply.

Thai tried to take in everything she had heard. It would take a bit before it all fully processed, but for now, she was just happy to see a familiar old face. The two Clorans spent the rest of the evening sipping sniggers and reminiscing.

* * *

It was funny to Star how people struggled to overcome their pride in battle. The 23 year old gar watched the two rookie soldiers before him, noting how they still continued to argue a full fifteen minutes after their match had ended.

Star Runner was not an average gar. With his long coal-black hair and his sparkling, deep green eyes, he looked more earthy and exotic than most modern-day Second Earth Native Americas. He had grown up in one of the last remaining civilized tribes, hidden away on the far side of the territory, learning to hunt and fight off the tangs that frequently tried to attack the village. His life had been a simple and happy one, until the klees attacked.

The village fought back nobly, but in the end, only Star had escaped. He left behind his burning home, and eventually joined another colony of gars on the great river. Here, he began his life anew, learning to dive deep into the water's depths to find the bounty it provided, and working on the boats that sustained the colony.

Youran had offered him a way to avenge the deaths of his tribesmen by helping to change the world in which they lived. While the fighting between the gars and klees was over, there was still a strong sense of racism between the two species. Star wanted a chance to change that, and bring peace to his homeland at last.

So he had gone with the mysterious stranger, and come to live here, spending his days learning of the other lands and training with his thin dual short blades. He had been watching this pair of youths in their sparring match, and while it had ended in a tie to his eyes, both boys argued that their strike had hit first.

Always careful with his words, and observing before speaking, Star stepped forward and placed a hand on either boy's shoulder. "You both struck at the same time. It is a tie. Better to consider you both winners than argue. We are all here for the same goal."

The two soldiers apologized to one another – he was completely right.

Star had lived through the aftermath of pride – it was an ugly thing in excess. He fully grasped the true mission of the Covenant – and was prepared to fight to the end.

* * *

Youran slumped into the large armchair beside the fire, taking the bottle of sniggers Press held out to him. "That territory-jumpin' beat the hell outta me. How do you lot do that all the time?" he sighed, taking a long drink from his bottle.

The elder Traveler chuckled, opening a bottle for himself. "We don't have to open the flumes with sheer willpower. Nor do we have to create time rifts with our souls. You, unfortunately, have that special gift – so you get the grunt work."

"I have to go out again tomorrow and pick up the rest o' the chosen ones." Youran groaned. "I almost miss bein' inactive. Can't imagine how my workload's gonna fire up on me when I'm a full-fledged Acolyte."

"It'll be worth it in the end, kiddo. Now, you up for a game of cards?" Press held up a deck of playing cards from Second Earth.

"Alright – but this time, don't be carryin' on when I beat ya!"

"Respect your elders, whippersnapper. And your fellow "dead"." Press cleared the table with a laugh, and dealt the first hand.

* * *


	47. Chapter 41: Summer UnVacation

_**A/N:**_

Hobey ho!!!!!! How ya'll been? Sorry for the lengthy delay between chapters. This one took me forever to write for some reason...dunno why....

Business first - in regards to the massive amount of new characters added in the last chapter and in this one: those are the original characters of my dear original readers on TPA. I wanted to give them a part in the story, so I included them as minor characters. You'll see them again during the final fight.

To answer the question about the poetry in chapter 38 - yes, I did write that myself about five years ago when the original storyline for DD was still being worked on. I always knew I wanted to use it in the story, but was never sure about how until I wrote the short 9-page poem-fic/story that would later become chapter 38.

As usual, I thank you all for sticking with DD and reading my ramblings. ^^"

Special thanks and epic hugs to mah Timmy. He knows why he's special to me, and why he's special to this story. Thank you for reading my longest piece of work, Tim. It means far more to me than you will ever know to have you reading this. It also means alot to me that you like it, because you could totally hate it like a few people we know. (coughyourbestfriendcough)

We're getting to the halfway point of the story! Chapter 44 will mark the halfway point of my outline. Expect good things out of that chapter.

Hmm....disclaimer...who have I not used for the disclaimer before...AHA! I GOT IT!

(whistles off stage)

(enter Roy Mustang and Edward Elrich)

From FMA, to celebrate the new OVA funimation is subbing (which is epic, may I say), Ed and Roy, aka my sexy bitches.

Roy: I detest that term. But because you're wearing a tiny pink dress, I forgive you.

Me: (no lie, I really am) It's not THAT tiny...

Roy: It's tinier than Fullmetal over here. (points at Ed)

Ed: DON'T CALL ME TINY! I'LL SMASH YOUR (continues to yell incoherently as I scoop him into my arms and gag him, still flailing)

Me: What Ed means to say is "Chase doesn't own Pendragon, and she's not trying to say she does".

Roy: So don't bitch. Unless you want to feel the heat. (snaps fingers, creating a spark)

(grin) You heard the Flame Alchemist. (snuggles up to Roy, still holding onto a protesting Ed)

Roy: While I keep my two cuties over here busy, you go read. (hits play button and closes the door)

* * *

_Chapter 41: Summer Un-Vacation_

"Ok Chase – blow out the candles and make a wish!" Bobby urged his cousin, hovering behind her with the camera in his hand, ready to record the moment.

The birthday girl closed her eyes and sat still for a moment, then leaned forward and blew out the candles in one breath. Her friends clapped and cheered for her, while Leila removed the candles so that they could eat the basketball-shaped treat.

After celebrating the birthdays of everyone around her, Chase had finally reached her own. The year before, she had missed her birthday on Second Earth in the confusion and tumult of Press' death and the start of their own journey through Halla. She certainly did not want to allow her birthday to slip away from her un-celebrated this time.

The now-seventeen year old had spent the first half of the summer vacation anxiously awaiting her special day. She was officially the youngest of their group of friends, just a few months younger than the also-seventeen Bobby, Mark, and Courtney. Leila had turned eighteen earlier in the year, and by estimation, they had decided that Spader would be eighteen in Second Earth time as well. This of course had prompted many jokes about the impropriety of Spader being a legal adult and Chase being a minor, which both teens had given very different reactions to. Spader had opted to play up on the "it's only illegal if we get caught" angle, while Chase had reacted with outrage at being called a child.

Gleefully, Chase rubbed her hands together, leaning forward to sniff appreciatively at her cake. She was so preoccupied with the scent that she never noticed Patrick creep up behind her, and never sensed his hand as it edged closer to the back of her head.

Seconds later, Chase was getting a much deeper sniff of the orange-colored frosting than she had wanted. The others laughed as she pulled her face up from the cake.

Patrick grinned devilishly, handing her a napkin. "Couldn't help it. It was too tempting."

"That's what you said about –" Chase began, then caught herself. She wasn't sure how many in the room were aware of her former relationship with the older traveler, and she still had not told Spader about it. While she and Patrick were comfortable enough with one another to make jokes about it, she wasn't sure she should do so in public.

Leila delicately cut out the section of cake where her sister's nose had been, and began to hand out the pieces to her friends.

* * *

Hours later, after opening her gifts and thanking everyone, Chase slept soundly in her bed, sprawled across the top of the blankets. She had been too tired to change from her day clothes or even to slip under the covers.

So when the flutter of wings brushed against her closed window, and the lock began to glow red, she was too far into dreamland to know.

The window slid open with a slight hiss, and the raven hopped down onto the desk, then fluttered to the ground before transforming. Daniel crouched down on the carpet, then stood silently beside the bed, and crossed to her.

"Just like Press." He whispered, chuckling at her. He brushed the hair off of her forehead with the back of his hand, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Part of him had no idea why he was here. Daniel Ravencroft was in full control of himself for once, bearing no ill will towards life for that moment. It was his little girl's birthday – he had come to give her a present. He reminded himself of that fact as the anger and hatred beneath the surface simmered.

Saint Dane and Daniel Ravencroft were the same man – two halves of one whole. It was as though his personality had been split on two distinct sides, and the slightest thing could trigger the change between those sides.

No matter what his past held, no matter the madness he knew he held – he was still a man underneath it. He was just as human as anyone else underneath the surface. It was in these rare moments of full sanity and control that he could admit this.

Daniel pulled an envelope from the folds of his cloak, and set it on her nightstand. He then set down a small carved stone on top of the envelope, and returned to the foot of the bed. He checked over Chase to be sure she was fast asleep. Satisfied that she was, Daniel reached out and gently laid a hand on her arm.

He drew upon his own power, making his blood call to hers. An instant later, he had activated her Amorphara by force, changing her day clothes to pajamas. He scooped her up into his arms, and pulled back the blankets, then tucked her back into bed.

With one last kiss on the cheek, he whispered good night to her and took to the window once more.

* * *

"_You are the soldiers of Halla…and we need your help…" came the whisper in their minds. Each teen turned in their sleep. These dreams had been coming for weeks now, a woman with flowing silver hair talking to them about other worlds and people in need. She spoke to them of wonders the likes of which they could only imagine, and of their mutual destiny to protect their home. _

It was Regen Steele who woke first. Regen, or RJ as he was called, sat up in bed, sandy blonde hair a mess as he rubbed at his aquamarine eyes. The kind hearted yet stubborn fifteen year old was deeply chilled by the prophetic statements in his dreams.

He was a rational boy, good at history and able to study the facts of the past to better the future. Something about these recurring dreams was pulling at his heart.

Was his home truly in danger? Was he really needed in a fight for Earth – or Second Earth, as the woman in his dreams had said? He thought of his parents, both of whom had battled cancer and survived. They had fought so hard to live. If his home was really in danger, their fight would have been for nothing.

RJ stepped out of bed, kicking aside one of his beloved soccer balls and picking up his glasses. He passed his bookshelf and his Nickelback poster, and glanced out of his window, thinking about how urgent the messages in his dreams had been. Something in his heart thrummed, and in that moment, he knew what he had to do – he had to find this woman and discover the truth about Halla.

* * *

Across town, seventeen year old Evaine Scott awoke with a start. The dream had happened again, but this time, it was more urgent.

The southern Indiana native was in town doing a show with her father's traveling hunt and gun shop. From an early age, she was involved with the NMLA and other gun and shooting organizations. She was well known at the local archery range for her skill shots, which rivaled the instructors' own sharp shooting. Evaine more than knew her way around various types of guns, and knew how to use them all effectively.

It was this same skill and affable nature, as well as her pretty two-tone blue eyes, brown-blonde streaked hair, and athletic appearance that had earned her positions in the small performances at the various shows, events and conventions she and her dad went to. Her favorite event was always in New York, where they were currently. This time, she was playing the role of a girl left to provide for her younger brother and sister after the death of their parents. After two performances that day, she had finally disassembled all her guns and un-strung her bows, and drifted to sleep.

But the dream of the silver-haired woman had returned, and woken her once more.

She thought of how much she loved her life of traveling and acting. Evaine couldn't imagine losing that. Her sense of adventure was pushing her to seek out the answers to why she was having these dreams, and why they felt so real.

Somewhere in her heart, she knew that she had to fight. And she knew that if she didn't, she would lose everything she loved.

* * *

Youran stood in the shadows of the trees, watching the street before him. A slight flicker of light in the distance drew his attention, and he turned to the girl beside him.

"That's yer girl, Aislinn. Watch the way the light flickers 'round her. That's the aural discharge from her telekinetics. Mamji's a fair bit shy, so watch yerself and mind that you don't spook her. And don't treat her like a tot either – she may be eleven, but she's in that high school er whatever yer lot calls it." He whispered.

She nodded. The seventeen year old tied back her brown hair to keep it from her violet eyes. This was her first night as a full-fledged Covenant Guard, and she had no intention of messing it up.

Aislinn Avani was a kind, gentle girl with a fierce side underneath. Orphaned by a building collapse at the age of two, she had been raised up by her grandmother until she was sixteen, at which point she went out on her own. Having been sheltered by her grandmother for so long and home-schooled, she felt alone in the world, never having a chance to really make friends.

The way of the streets came naturally to Aislinn. She was a natural born fighter, good with knives and daggers and preferring them to guns, but still able to make any weapon work to her advantage. She managed to fend for herself for a year.

In a stroke of bad luck, for the second time in her life, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Aislinn had been walking to her makeshift home one night when she crossed between an erupting gang fight. She had been killed by a stray bullet before even hitting the ground, and the gang members scattered like the cowards they were.

But death had not been the end she thought it would be. Rather than a heaven or hell, she found she was somewhere in between. She awoke in a chair in the middle of a grand chamber, with various people sitting at a high table before her. In front of the table had been Youran, who smiled brightly at her and waved.

The Elders had talked to her about her courage and her strength, and about how impressed they were with her ability to fend for herself. They spoke of Halla, and the need for strong hearted people to fight for it. She was pure of heart and died far before her time, and as such, they wanted to give her a second chance. It didn't work for everyone, and fate was very strange with who it chose to save and who it chose to force to move to the other side. But she had been lucky this time.

And so Aislinn had trained directly under Youran, and learned everything from him about being a Warder of Halla. It had not been long on Second Earth since her death, though nearly a year had passed in the Interim since her arrival. In that time, she had learned well, and was ready to begin her work as a Warder.

Tonight, the two of them had to bring in another soldier to aid in the fight. The whispers of Saint Dane's growing power were enough to frighten the Elders into collecting the rest of the Pure Hearts from their territories.

From the distance, the girl drew near. She was tall for her age, and her short spiked black hair made her look even older. When she paused to catch her breath in the cover of the trees, Aislinn stepped out to speak with her.

"Mamji? May I speak with you for a moment?" the younger Warder asked.

Mamji's golden-ringed silver eyes widened as she whipped around to face the other girl. Her hands flew to her pockets for her throwing knives. While the shy and reserved Mamji did not truly want to harm anyone, years of ridicule and the fear of others had made her cautious. It was why shy was running away – even her own family, which should have cared for her and made her feel safe, had shunned her.

Aislinn held up her hands to show she was unarmed, and carefully took one more step forward. "I'm not here to take you back home, I promise. My name is Aislinn, and I know what you've been through. I know about the telekinesis, and I know how you've been treated because of it. I want to help you."

"How do you know about me?" Mamji asked cautiously. Aislinn seemed trustworthy enough, so she let go of her throwing knives and instead crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a few special gifts of my own now – and I have access to a lot of information. You're not alone, you know. There are others who have powers like you. There are places and people in this universe that you've only dreamed of. I work for those people." Aislinn waved a hand behind her, calling Youran forward.

He smiled at Mamji and bowed politely. "Name's Youran, I work with the same folks. We're here to tell you about Halla. You may not believe it, but there's a war stirrin' that'll affect everyone and everythin'. And you – yer a Pure Heart, someone that fate has chosen to be a defender of the worlds. We need yer help, Mamji."

She listened to the two strangers talk for a few minutes, telling her about everything that ever was, and the powers that kept balance in each place. It sounded amazing and unreal – but then again, so did her telekinetic powers, but they still existed. Something in her heart said that she could trust these two people. Maybe it was the chance to change that she had been looking for, the chance to make her life a little happier.

Mamji agreed to go with them and fight for Halla. Taking Youran's and Aislinn's outstretched hands, she stepped into the swirling silver lights.

"We've got two more to pick up b'fore we go back to the Keep. So hang on tight, eh?" Youran addressed the young girl.

She nodded, and gripped his hand a little tighter as the gateway closed behind them.

* * *

RJ stood by his window, still looking out into the night. Something still felt strange, and after the dream a few minutes before, he couldn't fall back asleep.

The bright flash of light behind him startled him. He turned, and was shocked to see three people suddenly standing in his bedroom. One of them, the boy, he recognized from his recurring dreams. He often stood beside the white-haired woman, and would speak sometimes about Halla and way things were meant to be.

"Youran?" RJ said the name like a question, feeling certain that this had to be part of another dream, even though he felt utterly awake.

The boy nodded. "It's no dream, RJ – this part is real. If yer ready to fight, we're ready to teach you how. It's time to pull together to protect what we love."

The gentle smiles of the three strangers put RJ at ease. He thought once more of his beloved parents, and of everything he loved in life. He had made up his mind just moments before that he had to fight, hadn't he? With this in mind, he nodded, and stepped into the lights with the others.

* * *

Evaine could not fall back asleep. Change was coming. She could feel it.

So the lights before her eyes did not surprise her. She sat up in bed and watched as a small group of four - two boys and two girls - appeared before her.

"Evaine, it's time. Are you ready to fight for Halla?" Youran asked, hand outstretched towards her as he knelt beside her bed like a gentleman.

She smiled at him, and took his hand. "Let's save the world." She whispered.

The light seemed to grow brighter with his smile, and the world around them dissolved into a burst of silver as they were carried away.

* * *

The sound of wings caught Leila's attention as she walked through the den. Turning around to spot the source of the sound, she was greeted by a face full of soft yellow belly and smooth, leathery red wings.

"Luca! How are you, boy?" she greeted brightly, hugging her pet to her chest as he licked her cheek.

The little dragon wagged his tail urgently and nipped at the sleeve of her shirt, tugging. He wanted her to follow him.

Confused, she concentrated her power and reached out to Luca's mind. While she was not a full-fledged telepath, she had a kinship with her dragon, and had always been able to "speak" with him through a mix of emotional reading and image sharing.

_Before her eyes, she saw the Shanley house – the manor house of Aravil's most powerful warrior family. They ruled much of southern Aravil, and were well-known. The image shifted from the Shanley house to a criminal being carried off in chains. _

_The aura around the man was one of regret and anger, as though he had failed at something and feared punishment. _

Leila furrowed her brows and thought. Those were classic signs shown by mafia hit men on Second Earth when they messed up a job. The Shanleys were the most powerful family remaining in Aravil besides the royal family themselves. If they were taken out, chaos and fear would take hold of the countryside. It would be a perfect chance for Saint Dane to lash out and take control – and Aravil was the one place he had yet to touch.

She broke the mental connection with Luca, and held out her arm for him to land there. He perched on her shoulder, taking care to not dig in too hard with his claws. Leila crossed the living room to find her friends.

It looked like they would have to work this summer after all.

* * *

A young boy ran from a group of people in tatters who eerily resembled zombies. He dashed through the darkened alleys, leaping over trashcans and boxes.

No nine year old boy should have to live this way. But it was how young Bobak Chammur survived. The young boy had lived a relatively happy early life with his parents on Veelox. Until the day they both went on a Lifelight jump and never returned. He had been about six or seven at the time.

After a few days, it became apparent that they were not going to return. So the clever child had quickly taken to the streets and taught himself all the skills needed to survive. He began to gather other children like himself who had lost their parents to the lure of fantasy, and soon formed a small band of thieves, bound together with the common goal of destroying Lifelight once and for all, and taking back their parents.

He finally managed to ditch the group of flighters chasing him, and made his way back to the gang's hideout. A gust of wind tossed his light brown and purple-streaked hair into his eyes for a moment. Brushing his hair out of his face, Bobak was surprised to see a girl walking down the same alley, from the other side of the street.

"Hey, what are you doing on this side of town? It's deserted here!" Bobak challenged the older girl, thinking quickly to try and steer her away from their hideout.

The girl looked up at him as he perched atop a trashcan, blue green eyes studying him. "I know it is – but then again, you're here too, aren't you? Aren't you a bit young to be here by yourself? It's dangerous out there, you know."

He gave her an irritated glance over. "I've been on my own for a few years now. I know how to take care of myself, girl." He replied.

"My name is Lauren – and I'm seventeen, so I think I've been on my own a bit longer than you have. I just would hate to see another person hurt out here. The flighters are getting more aggressive, you know." She shrugged her shoulders, dirty blonde hair fluttering a bit in the slight wind.

"I'm Bobak. And I understand, I don't like it when people get hurt either." He jumped down from the trashcan he was standing on, and walked over to her, hand extended.

She shook his outstretched hand and smiled warmly. They chatted for a few minutes, till they heard a loud crash down the alley from the direction in which Bobak had come. They turned, and were shocked to see a large group of flighters running right for them.

"Run! They have weapons!" Lauren hissed, grabbing Bobak's hand again. The young man did not have time to be his usual stubborn self and object to being bossed around. He took off at a dash behind her, holding on to her hand.

The pair made their way through the empty streets, ducking through alleys and vaulting over fences together. They paused for breath in the corner of another dark alley.

Lauren glanced around, eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. While it was dangerous, she was adventurous, and loved a good chase and challenge. It was part of growing up alone – you sought thrills in the little things.

Bobak glanced up at her, sizing her up. Perhaps she would be a nice addition to the gang. They could use another member, and if she was as sharp as she seemed, she would be a great help with the planning of the Lifelight raid.

A few minutes later, deciding the coast was clear, they walked out from the shadows they had been lurking in. Only a few seconds later, a loud crash announced the arrival of more flighters, stumbling towards them.

"This isn't a good sign…there's even more of them now than there were before…" Bobak observed. His hands flew to his pockets, and he drew a number of small throwing knives, ready to fight back.

Lauren counted the flighters. "There's too many for just the two of us…"

They glanced at one another, trying to decide what to do next. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed out from behind them, causing the approaching flighters to stop in their place.

The two Veeloxian youths whipped around to see the source of the light. In the middle of an open portal stood a man, around Lauren's age.

"C'mon you two, b'fore they recover! I can only hold er' open fer so long!" he called out.

Sure enough, the flighters began stumbling forward once more.

With nothing to truly lose, Bobak grabbed Lauren's hand, and this time he pulled her forward. They dashed into the swirling lights, deciding to trust this stranger.

And as soon as they entered, the portal closed behind them, leaving the flighters to blindly grope about the alley, and leaving the two Veeloxians, now friends bound by uncertainty, to wonder about their fates.

* * *

After another exhausting day of training, Amy Penna slunk to the makeshift bar that her fellow soldiers had taken to calling the Splashdown, a tribute to its pretty Cloran bartender. The bright, outgoing seventeen year old and former aquaneer waved hello to a few people she knew before sitting at the bar.

"Evenin' Thai – the usual for me." She smiled brightly at her friend.

Thai slid a glass of her infamous family recipe sniggers down the bar to Amy, who took a deep sip and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Brushing her layered brown hair out of her chocolaty eyes, she turned and studied the other soldiers hanging about the bar. Amy had always been one for pranks and talking to other people – after all, it had been Vo Spader who had taught her in the aquaneer academy. He was the kind of person you just couldn't help but like, and his laid back lifestyle had appealed greatly to her.

As Amy scanned the bar, one person in particular caught her eye.

At a table by herself in the middle of the bar, sat another girl who appeared to be about her own age. She stood out, not just because she was alone at her table, but because of her unnatural beauty.

She was slender, dressed in red and purple robes that matched her violet and lavender left and right eyes. The girl's skin was completely pale, giving her a moonlit appearance. Her eyes scanned the room calmly, resembling a hawk as she took in her surroundings.

"That's Belle Frost, the Traveler from First Alius. Sixteen, and a lethal swordsman from what I hear." Thai leaned over the bar to whisper to her fellow Cloran.

Amy's eyes locked with Belle's across the room. She nodded to Thai, then slipped away from the bar and crossed the room.

"Evenin. Name's Amy. Would you mind if I sat here with you?" she offered cheerfully.

Belle looked her over cautiously. She was known for being silent and serious around strangers, but once she got to know someone, she was quite talkative and friendly. Deciding to give the other girl a chance, she nodded.

"I'm Belle. Pleasure." She replied, her business-like demeanor showing.

"So, you been here long, Belle? I've been with the Order for a few months now. Grabbed me right off of Maggoran. Barely had time to tell my ma that I was leaving." Amy was off like a flash, already trying to break the ice and make conversation.

Belle smiled slightly, the talkative nature of the Cloran girl putting her slightly at ease. It was not easy to open up to people, but everyone in the Order was kind. "This week makes my third month here. I only recently began coming to the bar."

Amy nodded. "Well that would explain why I hadn't seen you before. I'm here all the time now. Thai serves up some of the best sniggers around, beside Grollo himself."

"I suppose I am rather hard to miss, with this skin of mine." Belle commented wryly.

"You were born in the middle of a lunar eclipse, right? That would explain the skin coloring. Or at least, I'm pretty sure that's how the legends go, right?"

Belle's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, you're correct. How did you know?"

"I do a lot of reading about the other territories. And I study with Aryana, the Keeper of Second Earth. I've learned a bit about the Alius territories." She replied proudly.

The two teen girls began to discuss the territories together. Amy had successfully drawn Belle into conversation, and the pair talked well into the night.

Outside of the Splashdown, Press, Jo, and Youran grinned and made a toast.

"To friendship and the soldiers of Halla." Jo stated, raising his glass.

"Agreed. It's great that they're all working together so well. They'll need the solidarity if we're going to have any hope of getting out of this thing with no casualties." Press nodded, raising his glass as well.

Youran raised his own and made the toast with them, then drank deeply. After taking another swing, he frowned thoughtfully. "Ya really think we can get outta this mess without losin' a man, Press?" he asked.

Press nodded. "I'm going to do my best to ensure it. Most of these people here are young, and all have good lives ahead of them. I won't have another man die in my war."

"You're forgettin' one thing, mate." Jo nudged his friend.

"What's that?"

The Cloran clapped a hand on Press' shoulder. "This isn't just your war anymore."

"You've got us by yer side. And we ain't leavin' ya to fight this alone." Youran added.

The commander smiled brightly at his friends. "I appreciate that."

The trio made their way back up to the library to plan for the next training session.

* * *

"Your men failed in their attempt the last time."

The hard-eyed mercenary bowed low to his client, shame making him stoop.

"I'm sorry, Lord Dane. They severely underestimated the Shanley boy's prowess with a blade. It will not happen next time."

Saint Dane reclined in his chair and looked to his left. "What do you think?"

Shara glanced at the mercenary with boredom in her eyes. "Perhaps we should let them try again. It keeps us from having to dirty our hands."

The mercenary commander looked between the pair, eager for the chance to redeem himself. "My men will be much better prepared next time. We will strike at the harvest ball, when all the pampered nobles will be assembled to tribute Lord Shanley."

The Neeanyahns shared a look, then nodded.

"Very well, captain. Ensure that your men train rigorously in the mean time. I have reason to believe that there will be more trained soldiers at the ball. And I know for certain that at least three of them will be a handful to contain." The Demon Traveler rolled up the parchment sheaf before him, and stood.

"Thank you, Lord Dane, Lady Shara." After bowing low one more time, the mercenary took his leave, nursing his wounded pride as he retreated.

Saint Dane extended a hand to help Shara up. "Come my lady – there's work to be done. We would be terrible guests if we didn't prepare a gift."

They left the room hand in hand, wheels of their plan turning.

The show was just beginning.

* * *


	48. Chapter 42: Leila's Tale Home

_Chapter 42: Leila's Tale – Home_

After picking up Loor, the seven Travelers arrived on Aravil. It was early evening when they emerged from the cave entrance to the flume, and the sound of the woods stirring to life around them was comforting.

For the first time in almost two years, Leila Avarosco was home.

The elder Tilton sister looked around her as she led her friends through the woods alongside the Mai Xi River. Nothing had changed to her eyes, though the passing of the seasons brought lush greens and golds to the canopy of trees.

As a young child, Leila and her new family had spent a good deal of time on Aravil. Press still had many friends from his own youth, and Chase was always begging to go visit Youran. Leila took a distinct pride in her homeland and heritage, learning the ways of her people, and learning the same art of herbal healing that her mother had mastered.

Her mother had lived on the outskirts of the main city, in between the woods and the main road. They lived a quiet, simple life in their cozy cottage, only going into town when absolutely necessary, sticking to themselves and living in peace.

Till one morning, where everything would shatter.

"Hey sis, we're here." Chase tapped her sister on the shoulder repeatedly, trying to get her attention.

Leila shook her head, drawing herself from her daze and glancing ahead of them. Her feet had found their own way home while she was traipsing through her memories.

"Welcome to my home." She nodded to her friends before stepping forward to the large door, and tugging a rusty bronze key from her pocket.

She waved the others inside, and told them to settle in and make themselves comfortable while she cleaned up a bit. This left Chase to begin explaining all the similarities and differences between Neeanyah and Aravil.

As she watched her older sister walk away, Chase could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. Deciding it best to just let Leila adjust to being home again, Chase continued her explanation to the others, and let the other girl go on her way.

* * *

_It was in the middle of harvest, the Aravillian version of summer. That much, the young girl knew. The weather had grown far too warm for her liking, having always preferred the cool breezes of early rebirth, known elsewhere as spring. _

_Four year old Leila Avarosco was a smart child. She was demure and kind like her mother, and in every way resembled her. _

_As the young girl toddled into the common room of the cottage, something felt wrong. She didn't like the sickly cling of death in the air, and wanted her mother. _

_Kaliska Avarosco entered the cottage from the front door, slamming it shut behind her. The Traveler's face was pale, and she looked slightly afraid. _

"_Mama, the air is ill." Leila rushed forward and tugged on the hem of her mother's short kimono, which prompted the woman to pick her up. _

"_I know, my sweeting. I know. Listen to mama, now. This is important. There is going to be trouble soon, and I fear my time is running short." Kaliska whispered. _

_Leila was confused. "What do you mean, mama?"_

"_Do you remember mama telling you about her friends from the other lands, the Ravencrofts and Corinthe and Press? They are in trouble, and need my help. But I may not survive..." Kaliska kept her tone level to avoid scaring her child._

"_If something happens to me, or I tell you to run, I want you to go out into the forest and hide. Do not go with anyone unless they have a kind aura. Promise me you will not come back to try and find me, Leila." She continued._

"_I promise, mama." The little girl understood the severity of her mother's tone._

_Satisfied, Kaliska kissed her daughter on the cheek, and set her back down. _

_As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door. _

_Kaliska stiffened. "He came faster than I had thought…" she muttered. _

"_Mama, there's a visitor." Leila innocently informed her. _

"_Run, Leila. Into the woods through the back door!"_

"_But mama –"_

"_I love you, Leila. Now run!" _

_With a nod, Leila skittered out of the common room and into the kitchen. On the table before her sat the large egg she had found in the woods the other day. Feeling the need to protect the little unborn creature inside, she scooped the egg carefully into her arms, and held it to her chest. She set off for the door again, but paused when she heard the front door bang open. Though her mother told her to go, her curiosity got the better of her. _

_Leila crept back to the doorway, and peered around the corner. Her mother stood straight and proud, arguing with a tall, thin man with long black hair. She could not make out what they were saying, but knew from the tone that it was not nice._

_The man reached out a hand and gripped Kaliska by the shoulder, then changed. Now, he had grey hair to his shoulders and looked much older. Leila had never seen a human change form before. It made her stomach churn. The man glanced down at her for a moment, frowning as he noticed her. She ducked back behind the door for a moment, hoping he would not come to find her. When she peeked back out again, it was as though he had never seen her. His attention was solely on Kaliska. _

_The adults argued for a few more minutes. Her mother's shoulders sagged, and she seemed sad now. She shook her head, and would not speak to the man anymore._

_With a mad roar, the man tossed Kaliska to the floor and drew a dagger from his cloak. _

_Fear finally pushed Leila out the back door. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, holding tightly to her egg as she wove her way through the forest that she considered a second home. When she could run no more, she sat against a large tree, panting for air._

_She could not recall how long she sat there, but what felt like hours later, she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Fearing that the strange man had come for her, Leila stood behind the tree and looked out, ready to run. _

_A familiar-looking man with long brown hair in a ponytail and kind brown eyes looked around as he moved through the trees. Leila watched as he moved, stepping softly and trying to not step on any animals. That was a good sign – he respected the earth. _

"_Leila…are you out here? It's Press, your mommy's friend." He called out softly. _

_That was a name she knew. He was one of her mother's oldest friends. Still cautious, she leaned out slightly and looked at him. _

_When he spotted her, he seemed to slump with relief. He swiftly walked over to her, and got down on his knees to speak to her on eye level. _

"_Are you hurt at all? Did the man who came see you?" he asked. _

"_No. I think the man saw me, but he forgot." She timidly replied. _

_He looked her over, and nodded. "Thank god…listen Leila, your mommy is…with the spirits now…" he fumbled to explain to her about death._

_She sniffled. Her mama had explained what it meant to join the spirits in the next world. _

"_I'm going to take care of you for her. It's not safe to stay here, so I'm going to take you to my homeland, and be your papa. Would you like that?" _

_Leila thought for a moment. She never had a papa, and her mama never spoke of him. It sounded nice, having a papa for once. She missed her mama already, and she knew she was safe with grown ups. Following her mother's last orders, Leila felt for Press' aura. _

_He smiled softly at her, eyes bright with unshed tears. His aura felt pure. Leila decided that this was a good man. With a small smile of her own, she wrapped one tiny arm around his neck, still clutching her egg with the other. _

_Press scooped the child up into his arms and held her close. He glanced down and noticed the egg in her arms. _

"_Is that your pet?" he asked, beginning to walk away from the woods. _

"_Yes. I don't know what he is yet. He's still an egg." _

"_So I can see." He chuckled. "But you're sure it's a he?"_

"_Yes. It's a boy egg. I just know." Leila smiled, cuddling her egg. _

_Press just sighed; a second child within one week, and now an unknown pet. He had gone from single and swinging to a father of two in a matter of days. _

_They arrived at the flume gateway a few minutes later. Press activated the flume, and waited as the lights and sounds grew nearer. _

"_Hold on tight to Egg-bert, there. Wouldn't want to lose him." He warned. _

"_Ok papa." She snuggled into his arms, feeling safe. _

"_And I'll keep you close to me as well – I won't let you be hurt." Press whispered to the child, and kissed the top of her head as the lights surrounded them both.

* * *

_

"Sis, wake the hell up!" Chase hissed, poking her elder sister with her foot, something she knew Leila hated with a fiery passion.

The elder Tilton girl sat up in bed groggily, shaking off the memories that had seeped into her dreams. She batted at her sister's foot, fighting the urge to hit her with a pillow.

"Whatsmatter?" Leila slurred, glaring up at Chase.

The normally hot-headed girl looked uncharacteristically demure and meek. "Your aura was all over the place. It woke me up. I put the others to bed in their rooms and came to check on you. I saw the look on your face earlier, too. What's wrong?"

Leila blinked off the fatigue and bid her sister to sit beside her. "Just the memories from this place, you know? I remembered the day that dad came to take me away, when the bast – " she cut off her statement abruptly, remembering just whose father that bastard who took her mother's life was.

Chase flinched almost imperceptibly. No matter what, her father's past sins still reached out for her, ensnaring her by blood-bond. It hurt to know what he had done. Sometimes, she couldn't fathom why the others liked having her around.

To avoid causing further hurt, Leila quickly switched gears. "It was just a memory trip, that's all. Nothing major. It's…strange to be back home."

"I totally know what you mean…and…listen, I know my papa did some…terrible things. But I still…I just…he's my father. I'm…so sorry for…" she struggled for words.

Leila held up a hand to silence her. "It's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it."

The younger girl said nothing. Instead, she wrapped her sister in a warm hug.

"Thanks for checking on me." Leila whispered, patting Chase on the back. It was strange; for as long as she could recall, Leila had been Chase's protector and guardian. Whenever Chase needed calming or comfort, Leila was there to give it – to be on the opposite side for once was strange and refreshing all at once.

After being reassured that her elder sister was indeed ok, Chase said her goodnight and went to sleep herself.

Alone once more, the older Tilton slumped into her pillows, biting back anger. She had to remind herself that she did not know the full story.

An odd thought crossed her mind as she recalled the memories she had just re-lived. Her mother had said the Ravencrofts were in trouble. And when Saint Dane – still Daniel at this point in time – had arrived at their home, Kaliska had known full well who he was. Why would she say that he needed her help, knowing that he was on his way to kill her? Her mother was a sharp woman. She had to have known something more about the turning of the Saint that the others didn't.

There was another story waiting to be told. She was sure of it. The detective in her heart would not allow her to pass full judgment on someone without having all the facts.

Placing these thoughts and the beginnings of a plan to the side for now, Leila settled back into bed, and slept soundly for the rest of the evening.

* * *


	49. Chapter 43: Leila's Tale Infatuation

_Chapter 43: Leila's Tale – Infatuation_

The next few days saw the team in the local inns and taverns, scrounging for information about the rumored assassination attempts on the Shanley clan.

The Shanley family was famed throughout Aravil for its warrior heritage. The nation was held together by a confederation of mini-states within its spacious borders, and led by the central family from the city of Sigziel. For the past two hundred years, the Shanley clan had led the confederation.

Leila spent a good deal of her free time explaining the culture and history of her home, which was a great deal similar to Neeanyah in terms of Euro-Japanese dress and customs. She also explained the somewhat turbulent history of the Shanley family.

"The Shanleys have always been a very honorable and proud family – but that pride and hard-evidence tactical mindset was harsh at times. While they did a great job of protecting the people, they also almost oppressed it themselves. They took such a hard track to keep their people safe that they became overbearing. They also didn't forgive criminals or offer the chance for reform – they were of the mindset that once you betrayed your morals, you were damned. That all changed with the ascendance of Lord Seldon Shanley to clan leader about nineteen years ago. When he took the seat of power, he vowed to be honest and fair, and to give people the chance to redeem themselves. He's a big believer in forgiveness and second chances, unlike his predecessors. Since he took over, many restrictive decrees have been repealed." Leila recited her mother's old words on the Clan Leader, remembering how much she had admired him.

"Your new ruler seems like a wise man." Loor nodded approvingly.

"He is. Everyone admires the Shanleys. Which is why I can't imagine who would want him taken out of power. His son is our age I think, so he's old enough to not need a regent to rule if his father dies. Unless someone just wants to eliminate the line so that a new ruling family would have to take over in their place." The Aravillian girl frowned.

"Classic mob hit, sis. Take out the biggest fish in the pond to make a name for yourself. Or you take out the ruler to cause chaos, and slip into the lead position yourself…" Chase trailed off, realizing that this had all the classic signs of being her father's handiwork.

Spader wrapped her tighter in his arms, kissing her cheek. He knew from the way her head dipped down that she was fighting off the sting of shame in her blood. She snuggled back against him, grateful that he finally understood.

Leila glanced at her sister and Spader, smiling slightly. She too was glad they were finally together again with nothing standing between them. Her glance shifted over to Bobby and Loor, who were still skirting on the edges of a relationship. It made her happy to know that her dearest friends were happy with one another.

But something under the surface was tugging at her heart. She had never minded playing matchmaker and heart mender so much. After all, she was good at it, and being so family-minded, she was always pleased when her friends were smiling. It had never bothered her to be the caretaker before. But now, back in her homeland, faced with the fate of Halla and the threat of a demon saint with ties to her past, it started to tug at her.

She wasn't fully lonely – after all, she had constant companions. But that did not mean that the ever-proper Leila didn't also dream of romance. She was not the typical hopeless wind-swept romantic by any means, but even she wanted a classic gentleman in her life.

A nice Aravillian boy with proper manners and a love of nature, who would respect her as a woman and as a fighter – that would have been her ideal. As her friends jabbered on about something or another, the image of a tall, lithe but strong boy her age filled her mind. He had long, silky black hair and dark eyes, and wore the traditional garb of a hunter. On Second Earth, he could have passed for Native American or Asian, or perhaps a mix of both. He almost resembled Soren from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.

"_Ok, I've really been playing that series for too many years…and when the hell did I start going off on boy rants like Chase?"_ she scoffed at herself, wondering when she had become the type of girl who day-dreamed about boys.

After visiting a few more inns, Leila led the group back towards her home. The rest of the day was spent comparing notes and potential leads, with sparring matches here and there to keep the girls fresh and teach the boys more. There would be much fighting in the future, and the Tilton girls wanted to ensure that all of them would be ready.

* * *

When all was said and done, the boys were aching, and the girls had barely broken a sweat. After dinner, Bobby and Spader wearily trod into the guest room Leila had prepared for them, and fell asleep promptly.

Still restless, Leila decided to go out to the woods. Gathering her cloak and one of the herb collecting pouches by the door, she set out into the night.

Though she had been young when her mother was killed, Leila had learned much about the healing arts from Kaliska and from her own self-study over the years. She had even gone out of her way to speak with the monks and nuns of the nearby monastery and convent and learn the proper rites and rituals of certain herbs. With the frequency of Chase's injuries, it was a necessary skill to have.

The moon cut a swathe in the sky, a gentle crescent curve scything into the ink-black. It was a gentle evening, and the light of the moon provided ample visibility.

It was the kind of night her mother would have loved, Leila mused. Carefully, she wove her way through the trees, fighting off memories and trying to relax.

Minutes stretched on as she settled into a small clearing and began to pick various roots and grasses for distilling. The quiet was soothing, and gave her a chance to clear her mind. Being back home and watching how Chase and Spader doted on one another had been a painful combination, one that the Aravillian teen, strong as she was, had some trouble dealing with.

There was no shame in being by oneself, Kaliska used to muse when asked about being a single mother by the women in town. She would proudly draw herself to her full height and assure the ladies with a proud smile that her daughter was being raised just fine. It was part of why they seldom went into town if they could avoid it – meddling old hags didn't know how to stop gossiping or poking their noses into another person's business.

It was odd – Leila had never thought much about her mother's solitude as a young child. But as she grew older, and her knowledge of biology increased, a thought pounded in her mind: she must have had a father at some point.

Biologically, she knew this to be true. But why had her mother never once spoken of him? What could drive Kaliska to never once mention the man she must have loved at one point? Leila decided that he must have abandoned the family. After all, what sane and honest Aravillian man would leave his wife and child?

Before Leila could even begin to stew over these thoughts again, a crunching of leaves drew her attention to the other side of the clearing.

Moments later, a boy emerged from the trees, carrying a small basket and wearing a hooded cloak. He didn't notice Leila already there till he was a few feet away.

"Oh! Pardon me, I didn't mean to intrude on your gathering space." He apologized politely in a rich but gentle voice. He tugged back the hood on his cloak, revealing deep ebony eyes that reflected the moonlight and long, silken hair of the same color that fell over his shoulder in a braid halfway down his chest.

Leila was at a loss for words. The boy before her looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, and almost resembled the same boy her mind had created earlier that day. She shook her head to clear it, fighting off the urge to whistle.

"It's alright – I don't own the forest, after all. You're welcome to gather here." She smiled, bowing slightly in the traditional manner.

He smiled broadly back. "Thank you, m'lady."

"No m'lady needed – I'm Leila, a simple medicine woman's daughter."

"Noble or not, all women deserve to be treated with utmost respect. My name is Devin – and my mother was also a medicine woman. Honor to meet you, Leila." He bowed low with a grace that was almost unheard of, dragging his cloak back like a gentleman as he did so. "Would you mind assisting me with a few herbs? I am not quite as good as my mother was – my father tends to view healing as a woman's art."

Leila couldn't believe her luck. Now the gorgeous boy was asking to be near her! It was as though the gods were reading her dreams and letting her live them.

"Is your mother no longer a medicine woman, Devin?" she asked as she knelt down in the grasses for a better look at the roots before her.

He was quiet as he sat beside her. "My mother is…no longer with us. She passed to the spirits when I was a babe. But I have tried to follow her apothecary diaries."

"I'm sorry…I lost my mother when I was young too." She smiled sympathetically.

The two teens shared a look of kinship. They had already found common ground.

"So, what herbs are you looking for tonight?"

They began to search through the grasses together, and Leila proceeded to give him a mini-lesson in brewing healing draughts.

Hours passed without a care, till sunrise began to creep upon them. Yawning heavily, Devin stood and extended a hand to Leila to help her up.

"I owe you much thanks for all of your help, Leila. I had a wonderful time with you this evening. Would you like to meet up again sometime, perhaps we can go on the hunt together, and I can show you my blade work? Then I can return the favor you have shown me tonight." Devin offered, gathering his basket onto his arm.

"I would enjoy that very much. You have to meet my friends and my sister as well, I think you would get along with them. How about tomorrow? Er…later today, now. I didn't realize just how long we've been out." She sheepishly replied.

He chuckled. "My father's going to have a few choice words if he finds out I've been out all night. I should hurry home. But later today sounds wonderful – I'll meet you here at sundown. For now, good night – or morning, I suppose."

With a wink and a cheery wave, Devin tugged the hood back up over his head, and made his way back through the trees in the direction he had come from.

Hardly daring to believe what had happened, Leila had to fight the grin and blush creeping over her face. She had spent the night in the woods with an amazingly attractive guy her own age. And he had been polite and intelligent to boot.

With a Chase-like bounce in her step, Leila walked back home, feeling much better.

* * *


	50. Chapter 44: Leila's Tale Notoriety

**_A/N:_**

'Ello loves! Chase 'ere. Back with the next few chapters, as you can see.

This chapter marks a special place. Of 88 planned chapters, we are now at chapter 44 - the halfway point in my fan-novel.

It's been a long road to this point, one that is not without stumbles and all sorts of bruises. But hey - we're here, ain't we?

This time around, I'll just say that I don't own Pendragon, but after reading book ten, the Soldiers of Halla...damn...just...damn. I wish I did.

Thanks DJ MacHale for the years of reading and for the inspiration for this very story.

Here's to the final 44 eh guys?

-Chase

* * *

_Chapter 44: Leila's Tale – Notoriety_

The next few weeks on Aravil passed peacefully. Leila and Devin became very good friends very quickly, and he was accepted warmly into the fold by the Travelers. Many a day was passed with Devin and the gang relaxing in the woods or along the river, talking and laughing as they got to know each other better, and enjoyed one another's company.

Leila, much as she hated to admit it, knew she had fallen hard for the boy.

Chase, knowing her sister, did not dare tease her – she did however grin ear to ear whenever she caught Leila staring after Devin when he walked away.

The band of friends was currently in the market place on a lazy afternoon, taking in the vendors and their wares, and enjoying the pleasant warmth of the air. Devin and Leila chattered in the front of the group, while Bobby and Loor strolled off on their own. Spader and Chase hung close by Leila and Devin, being held back from matchmaking by Gunny and Patrick, who both felt the relationship should develop at its own pace.

"Fresh fish! Freshest in the entire region!" a fishmonger called out proudly, announcing his wares. Nearby, a fruit seller yelled out about the sweetness of his berries. Other merchants' voices joined in the cacophony of sound, adding to the busy aura of the place.

Leila had always enjoyed the bustle of the market, despite being claustrophobic and being a solitary person. One never knew what they would find in a market stall, and it was the promise of a rare or interesting find that held her fascination.

As they passed by the tanner's stall, a bright splash of red caught her eye. Pausing for a moment, Leila spotted the source of the color. A small red leather coin pouch tooled with the Shanley family crest, which served as the crest of the region. She reached out to touch it, hand moving on its own. The leather was buttery soft, and embroidered with golden thread around the edges.

Devin glanced down at the pouch in her hand, regarding it with a small smile. "It is rather pretty. Do you fancy it?" he asked, running a finger over the leather.

"It's gorgeous. But I know I won't have enough gold for it. I'm almost afraid to ask about the price." She sighed. Back on Second Earth, Press' fortune ensured they wanted for nothing. But back here, to say she was poor was a gross understatement.

"Don't worry about that." Devin chuckled, waving over the tanner. "How much for this, good sir?" he asked, drawing his own coin pouch from his cloak.

Leila moved to protest, but Devin merely smiled at her and rested his arm on her head, which he knew she couldn't stand. It had the desired effect – she was now too busy glaring up at him to argue about the pouch.

"Twenty five gold pieces for the pouch." The merchant told him, a smug look on his face.

Devin never so much as batted an eyelash. "Alright, I'll take it. Here." He proceeded to open his coin pouch and count out the gold on the counter.

Both Leila and the merchant blinked down at the glittering coins, wondering how a young man had so much wealth to toss around.

"Thank you, my good man. I'll remember the quality of your leathers in the future." Devin wrapped an arm around Leila's shoulder and steered her back down the street.

Spader and Chase exchanged a grin, giggling like madmen as they watched Leila turn a light shade of pink that was rapidly growing darker.

A smile crept onto the younger Tilton's face. She wanted her sister to be happy no matter what. Crossing her fingers, she said a silent prayer to the Aravillian gods, and hoped that this blossoming relationship would grow strong.

* * *

Later that evening, Leila and Devin sat by the fire pit in the back of the cottage. It was calm and relatively peaceful, despite the occasional outburst from the common room, where the others sat playing cards.

As she fingered the edges of the leather pouch, Leila tumbled thoughts over in her mind. How in the hell had Devin been carrying that much gold, and been able to plop it down for a gift without hesitation? He was just a little older than her, and must not have had a job if he was free to roam the countryside with her and the others day after day. That left mercenary work or thievery as possible answers, neither of which suited his personality.

"Is something wrong, Leila?" Devin asked, glancing down at her.

"No. Just thinking…" she smiled, trying to mask her troubling thoughts.

Devin was not convinced, but he pushed this out of mind. "Well, I've been doing a bit of thinking myself, and I had something I wanted to ask you."

She sat up from her reclining position against the log that served as a bench, heart racing. Half of her was furious with herself for being so girly, but the other half that was wondering what he could possibly want to ask was beating that fury with a stick.

"The annual Harvest Ball is approaching, and I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you there as my companion." A faint blush painted his cheeks pink.

"You've been invited to the Harvest Ball? But they hardly let anyone besides the nobility into that dance! I would be horribly out of place there as a commoner!" she shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by so many uptight rich people.

Devin chuckled. "Not as my companion for the evening, you wouldn't. I'm certain no one will dare question my choice of a lady friend."

Leila eyed him suspiciously. "What makes you so certain?"

"My father would give them a sound thrashing for making you feel like you were lower-class. He and I are both adamant about class equality. You should see him in the Courts."

"You're a nobleman?!" she sputtered, eyes wide.

His reply was to laugh harder. "Leila, you don't know who I am? That's a relief, actually. I'm so glad you weren't just being kind to me due to my birth."

"I thought you were a commoner like me – and I genuinely like you for who you are, Devin. That doesn't change now. That also explains why you had that gold on you."

"Oh that? I earned that working with the workers in the field this past season. I don't like living off of others, really…it makes me feel awkward." He scooted a little closer to her.

She gave a muffled "eep" before she could control herself. She had not guessed that her new friend was of noble birth. A nobleman of her nation was sitting next to her, a commoner. While the nobles of Aravil were not on the whole as aloof as the nobles of Neeanyah, some were just as bad, if not worse. For a young noble who could have his pick of the Aravillian version of the Playboy bunnies to be sitting here, asking her on the equivalent of a date, was slightly beyond her comprehension.

"So…will you accompany me? My father has been hounding me for not bringing a young lady for the past few years since becoming eligible." He asked, eagerness in his eyes.

"Er…sure. I would love to."

"My invitation extends to everyone, of course. I'd like all of you to meet my father."

Now things were extremely strange. For a noble to invite seven commoners to the very exclusive Harvest Ball was bordering on illegal.

"Devin, that's really sweet of you, but that's not possible. The Shanleys host the ball, and inviting us to their dance won't go over well with them or the rest of the nobility. I don't want to cause anymore of a stir than I will be already."

He looked at her as though she were a cute child. "I believe I can invite who I damn well please to the Festival Ball without anyone complaining."

"Dev…how high-ranking is your family? Are you sure you can do this?"

With a confident smile, he pulled a clan crest necklace from his cloak and extended it for her to see. It looked very, very familiar. Suddenly, the pouch in her hand felt heavy.

Leila's eyes flew open wider than they had been. "No fucking way…" she whispered.

It was the Shanley family crest – the crest of the ruling family of the entire region.

"My full name is Devin Rios Shanley – heir to the Shanley clan of Sigziel, and heir to the southern Aravillian royal throne. No one can lecture me about who I invite because it is my family's ball. So rest assured, you will be treated as an equal."

Everything clicked into place – why he had so much free time, why he was such a good swordsman, and why he was able to plop down gold as though it were rain water.

Amidst the shock to her system, something hit Leila's mind like a shot to the gut.

Devin – now one of her closest friends – was part of the reason she and the others were here in the first place. Someone wanted him dead – Saint Dane wanted him dead, to be precise. And now she was right at the heart of the assassination attempts. More than ever, she wanted to protect him, and figure out the Demon's plans.

"Well…I guess…um…" Leila fumbled for words, cursing her lack of calm in her mind. She was never this flustered normally, and was grateful the dark hid her blush.

"You'll be fine. Trust me. Now, I actually need to get home. I'm…sure you've heard that my father and I have had attempts made on our lives. And with the ball in a week, I have much planning to do. You may not see much of me the rest of this week as I begin helping father and our workers with the whole thing." He planted a quick kiss on her cheek as he stood, dropping his clan crest into her lap.

Cheeks blazing with heat, Leila's hand flew to her face as Devin walked away.

"Ohmygod…" she muttered. For once unsure of herself, she stood, and rushed into the house to talk to her sister.

* * *


	51. Chapter 45: Leila's Tale Summer Festival

_Chapter 45: Leila's Tale – Summer Festival_

"But why can't I wear this one! It's pretty!!!" Chase whined to her sister, crossing her arms over her barely-covered chest and pouting like a child.

Leila rolled her eyes at her sister's childish behavior. While she was hardly a girly girl, Chase certainly loved to dress up. They had been dress shopping for the summer ball all day long, and were finally just about ready to go.

"Maybe because I don't want you to look like a tramp in front of the man who is by all accounts essentially my king! That dress defies more gravity than Elphaba – honestly how are your boobs staying in that thing!? I agree it looks good on you, but you can only wear it if you get another four inches of cloth over your chest and a wraparound strap behind your neck so that it stays there. The fit is good other than that." she replied, nodding at the dressmaker, who stood by chuckling at the exchange.

Grumbling, Chase slipped into the back to change out of the black gown.

While her sister changed, Leila paid for the alterations and for her own gown, which was also black, though much more modest than her sister's.

The pair thanked the kindly woman for her help, and set out into the streets.

"Thanks for all the help, sis." Leila mumbled. Since Devin's invitation, the elder Tilton girl had spent a good deal of time with Chase discussing boys.

Smiling broadly, Chase clapped a hand on Leila's shoulder. "My pleasure. You know I've got your back in the boy department. You just don't let him get fresh with you, young lady." She teased, taking on a faux stern tone.

Rolling her eyes, Leila chose to ignore her sister's comment. "The outfits for the boys should be delivered the same day as our dresses. We have one week to teach them all the formalities. And you had better behave at the ball, I mean it!"

"Yes mother." Chase grumbled.

They arrived back home, and set immediately to work teaching the boys.

* * *

Before they knew it, the night of the ball was upon them.

Leila and Chase dressed in Leila's room upstairs while the boys finished up in their guest rooms. Devin was due to arrive any moment.

And pacing the floor in front of her bed, Leila was wringing her hands nervously while Chase fought with her hair, pulling it into an elegant bun with lose strands about her face.

"THERE. Finally! Now come here so I can finish yours!" Chase waved her sister over.

Leila stood in front of Chase, tapping her foot impatiently. Nerves that normally were steady as rock were rattled – boys were so not her domain.

Chase pulled Leila's hair back from behind her ears and braided it on either side, pulling the braids together to form a natural headband of sorts over the rest of her mane. After placing a few pins to hold it, she stepped back.

"Look at you, heart-stealer! Go get em' tigress!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Was her only reply.

The sound of the opening door downstairs announced Devin's arrival.

Eyes wide, Leila suddenly paled. "I can't do this, I can't do this…" she muttered.

"Oh no you don't! You're not making me stay home from a party, no fuckin' way!" With a grunt, Chase grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey guys! Let's go!" Chase cheerfully greeted.

Leila glared daggers at her sister as she stepped out from behind her.

The boys, who had all been talking with their backs to the stairs, turned. Though seeing the girls dressed as girls was not as shocking for the Travelers as it had been the first time on Neeanyah, it was still very different from what they were used to. As predicted, Spader's eyes went wide, and he blinked repeatedly as his girlfriend crossed to hug him.

The look on Devin's face was equally priceless. The house could have been burning at that moment, and nothing would have taken his attention away from her.

"I know, I look completely – " Leila began, only to be cut off by Devin taking her hand.

"Beautiful." He finished, kissing the back of her hand.

She blushed, despite her best efforts not to.

"You guys didn't clean up half bad yourselves!" Chase whistled, winking at them.

They did indeed cut a fine swathe, dressed in the livery of medieval lords, right down to the cloaks and boots. Devin had done a number on their outfits. With Gunny and Patrick's help, Bobby and Spader had both managed to tame their hair and clean up suitably for the ball.

"Where's Loor?" Bobby asked, looking around nervously.

"She's scouting ahead to make sure that nothing…um…" Leila began, then stopped. Loor had decided to scout the route ahead of them, hoping to neutralize any would-be assassins before they departed. Devin of course did not know this.

"To make sure that nothing ruins her outfit." Chase interjected lamely. Even she cringed at the sorry excuse. Loor would certainly have glared had she been present.

Devin looked at her oddly, but said nothing. "Well, if you're certain we'll meet her along the way, shall we be off?" he offered Leila his arm, which she took tentatively.

The others smiled at this, and made for the door.

* * *

"Announcing Lord Devin and company, here for the Royal Festival!" Devin called to the gatekeeper of the manor. The guard bowed low before opening the large iron-wrought gate, and swept a hand to invite them inside.

Wide-eyed, the group took in the large, sprawling manor house. It was bathed in lights and surrounded by guests, all of whom wore their very finest.

"This is grander than anything I have ever seen beyond the capitol building in Xhaxhu." Loor remarked. She had met up with the group on the road, wearing a black gown similar to Leila's – which Bobby had certainly noticed.

"Well, it's always been rather large for my taste. But that manor house has been in our family for generations – and father is too lazy to move somewhere else." Devin commented, waving to a few people as they navigated the crowd on the lawn.

They walked across to the manor doors, which stood wide open. Devin took Leila by the hand and stopped here, turning to face the others.

"Alright everyone. You're here as my guests – and as my friends. I want you all to have a good time. If you have any kind of issue with anyone, let me know. Sometimes the nobility can be a sorry lot of racists and class-empowered hypocrites. So, that being said – let's go say hello to my father and start the night, shall we?"

Leila gave a slight whimper. Chase shot her a look, almost as though to say "calm down".

The elder sister nodded, taking a deep breath as they resumed their walk, and entered.

* * *

Dancers twirled around on the ball room floor, and the sound of laughter and music echoed around the manor. Leila and the others took in the sights with wide eyes. They were surrounded by splendor and glitz, fine liveries, glittering gems, and beauty. The finest and wealthiest of Aravil surrounded them, young and old, men and women alike draped in jewelry and silks.

In the middle of the ball room, sitting on the throne atop the pedestal, was the leader of nearly the entire nation. Looking quite dashing in a deep blue tunic and cloak, complete with light blue leggings and boots, was Seldon Shanley.

As they neared his throne, where he sat gazing at the various people around the room, Leila could clearly see the family resemblance. He was very attractive for an older man, appearing to be just barely out of his twenties, despite being at least in his early forties. He had the same long, dark hair as Devin, and the same piercing coal-black eyes. He was paler than his son, and had a much thicker build.

A few people stopped to stare when they realized who it was nearing the throne. Whispers picked up almost immediately, every eye on Devin – and consequently, on Leila and the others behind her.

"Evening, Father." Devin greeted, jumping up on the platform.

Seldon's attention now turned to his son. His eyes lit up, and a broad smile overtook his strong, masculine features. "There you are! Thought you may have gotten lost in the woods again." He teased, lightly hitting Devin in the shoulder.

"Very funny. I've brought my friends to meet you." He waved his friends up, inviting them to stand on the dais.

Chase was the first to move, pushing her sister from behind and forcing her to step up. She ignored Leila's glare and offered a sweet smile to the Aravillian ruler.

"A pleasure sir. I am Chastity Ravencroft – this is Vo Spader, Robert Pendragon, Patrick Mac, Vincent Van Dyke, Loor, and my sister, Leila Avarosco." She bowed slightly, introducing her friends.

In the back of Leila's mind, something struck her as odd. For the first time in her life, Chase had not referred to them as the Tilton sisters. Rather, she had introduced both of them with their birth surnames. It was the first time she had ever purposely identified herself as a Ravencroft, and Leila as an Avarosco. While in Council meetings on Neeanyah, she had referred to herself as Lady Sayina-Ravencroft – but never in their roles as normal people, as just themselves, had Chase ever made this distinction.

It worried Leila for some reason she did not want to place.

Seldon froze slightly at the end of Chase's introduction, and his eyes fell upon Leila.

"Kaliska's girl…the last time I saw you, you were an infant." He whispered, reaching out and raising her chin to look into her eyes.

"You knew my mother, sir?" Leila managed to get out without stammering.

Seldon chuckled. "Kaliska Avarosco was one of the best friends I ever had. Tough woman – wasn't afraid to give me a thrashing if I stepped over the line, either."

Leila smiled. That sounded like the feisty side that her gentle mother showed from time to time. Suddenly, the tension and fear seemed to drain away. This man had known her mother – he was more kin than stranger now.

"I'm glad to know that my boy picked a good girl. I was worried he was going to be an old maid." Seldon grinned at his son, who covered his face in embarrassment.

"Father…please…" Devin groaned, face starting to flush.

"Oh alright, alright. Go on, children – have some fun. Eat, drink, dance, be merry. I hope you have a wonderful time. And feel free to check in from time to time and say hello."

They stepped off the dais, and noticed that everyone in the room had come to a dead stop to stare at them. Devin rolled his eyes, and held Leila's hand tighter.

"Good evening, my countrymen – may I help you with something?" he called out, clearly annoyed. No one replied. "I didn't think so. Now carry on."

Instantly, the room was in motion once more, the whispers now hissing throughout.

Chase cleared her throat. "Well done. Excellent technique."

Devin grinned. "Thank you. I've had much practice."

"So…um…let's dance!" Bobby suggested, giving everyone a pointed look.

The rest of the group got the unspoken hint, and scattered, leaving Leila and Devin standing alone together in the middle of the floor.

"They…just disappeared into thin air practically." Devin commented, looking around and seeing no sign of their friends.

"Yeah – they tend to do that." Leila replied mildly, as though she were commenting on the weather or the decorations. "So…um…I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Neither am I. I mean, I know how to, and I'm rather good at it, but I always feel like somebody's watching me."

Leila snorted with laughter.

"Did I say something amusing?" Devin asked, confused.

"No, not that – it's just, what you said, that was a line in a song, and it made me think of that, and it was pretty funny because it's a song that makes me laugh, and there's no way you knew that song before you said it, so you didn't even mean to be funny." She explained, still snickering.

It wasn't until seconds later, when she saw Devin's blank look, that she realized her error. He didn't know about the other territories, and that was a Second Earth song. If he questioned her about it, she would be in a bad position – Leila never lied, and the nature of Halla and the battle with Saint Dane was one of those "no-talk" type topics.

"Well, if it made you laugh, I'm glad I said it. Shall we go outside and get away from all this pomp and arrogance? There's a garden that we keep up by the lake." Devin shook off the strange behavior with ease, offering his arm to her.

She accepted happily. "Sure. Besides, I think Gunny and Patrick can handle babysitting my sister for a little while."

They shared a laugh at this, and slipped out into the night.

* * *

From where she stood on the dance floor with Spader, Chase saw her sister and Devin slip out onto the balcony, and then down the stairs into the night.

She grinned at Patrick, who was dancing with a very attractive noblewoman. He winked at her. Nearby, Loor and Bobby danced together. Bobby caught Chase's eye and grinned.

And Gunny, who had begun to dance with an older noblewoman who seemed quite charmed by him, also smiled warmly.

"She's finally got a guy to look after her." Spader whispered into Chase's ear.

"I know. I'm so happy for her. Let's watch after her and make sure they don't hit the same brick walls we did. Though as sharp as Leila is, and as stupid as we were – I think everyone learned something from us."

"Agreed. Well, at least now we're stupid together, eh?" he held her close.

"Yep. I love you." She nuzzled into his embrace.

"Love you too." Spader replied.

Chase crossed her fingers. Hopefully, by the end of this night, Leila would officially have a boyfriend. And hopefully, for once, they could spend a night out without some kind of disaster happening.

* * *


	52. Chapter 46: Leila's Tale Acolyte

_Chapter 46: Leila's Tale – Acolyte_

Leila and Devin slipped out into the night hand in hand, minding their steps in the dark. As soon as they stepped off the staircase, they discarded their shoes and took to the forest garden barefoot. The moonlight provided all they needed to navigate, both having exceptional vision in the dark and feeling at complete peace with nature.

No words were needed between them as minutes stretched by. They walked along the garden paths and into the open woods, with the small lake open before them.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" Leila commented as they watched an owl flutter by.

"It is. I feel much better out here. I never got along with the other nobility much. I've always preferred being around commoners. Nobles are far too…how to put it…?"

"Too concerned with appearances to know how to live." Leila replied, all too familiar with the way it went. Second Earth and its own upper-class behaved much the same.

Devin turned and glanced down at her, searching her face. "Exactly. Why is it that – rather, why are you the only one who understands that? I've…never met another girl like you, Leila. I'm so grateful to have you in my life now…"

"_I will not blush, I will not blush…oh shit I'm blushing!" _Leila thought to herself as Devin stepped closer to her, his gaze fixed on her face.

"Leila…I feel something for you that I have never felt for any other. In these past weeks, we've grown closer than most. So I hope that you do not get upset with me for this."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Devin had bent down slightly, tilted her chin up gently, and pressed his lips to hers.

It was everything her sister had ever claimed it would be, Leila mused. For a first kiss, it was pretty damned amazing. It was warm, soft, and sweet, very tender and very intimate. The shock of the whole thing would sink in slowly, she was sure, but for now, her mind and heart were both alight with a flurry of thoughts and sensations.

When Devin pulled away, Leila noticed that he was blushing something fierce.

"Well, you haven't slapped me yet. That's a good sign, right?" he joked, gauging her reaction. He looked away, waiting for a reply.

She hugged him. "Yeah, that's a good sign."

Devin grinned, hugging her tightly. "So…will you do me the honor of accepting my offer of courtship?"

Her mouth flew before her brain caught up with her. "Yes!" she nearly squeaked. Immediately afterwards, she realized one major issue with this acceptance.

She was a Traveler. And while she was Aravillian by birth, she spent more of her time on Second Earth now than anywhere else. With the variation in time passage and various other factors, there was no way that she could promise Devin anything.

The conflict must have shown on her face, for moments later, Devin looked concerned. "Is something wrong? If you don't want to, then I understand…"

"No! That's not it at all! I mean…there's…" she trailed off, knowing that she was about to break all kinds of rules about mixing territories.

But a whisper through her mind gave her an idea. There was an exception about who could know what. Her hand fluttered to the chain around her neck, which held the two rings her father had asked her to guard.

"Devin…we should sit down. I have quite a story to tell you, and you may not believe me, but it's the truth, and you have a right to hear it."

He nodded, wondering what she could be getting ready to tell him. They sat down on the grassy riverbank, feet trailing into the water.

"Just know – no matter how farfetched your story is, I will believe you. You've given me no reason to not trust you completely."

Leila smiled wryly. "We'll see about that in a little while. So…I guess this story starts with my sister and I. You see…I'm Aravillian, but I don't live in Aravil anymore. I was taken from Aravil and raised in another place called Earth, by a man named Press…"

* * *

About an hour later, Leila gave a heavy sigh and lay back in the grass. "So now you know everything…why the others seem so out of place, why I looked so troubled…"

Devin seemed unfazed by what he had heard, face holding amazement more than disbelief. "So that's why you're here then…because this Saint Dane character – Chase's father – is causing all this trouble and trying to control Halla. That fits…strangely enough, it seems almost natural. I should be falling over in shock, yet…I'm not."

She smiled. "I'm just glad you don't think I'm crazy. That helps things. It would be really hard to protect you and your dad from the goons he keeps sending for you if you had us all locked up for insanity."

"Wait a minute…the assassination attempts…Saint Dane is behind them? He's the one whose been trying to kill my father and I?" Devin asked with cold eyes.

Again, a slip of the tongue bit her in the behind. "I think so. That's why all of us were here in the first place, because we thought he may have been behind the attempts on you. Just…please don't let your temper get the better of you. We've had that issue come up before…" she warned, thinking of Spader, Chase, Bobby, and even herself.

Devin's eyes lost a bit of their edge. "I understand. And you're right - he must have once been a good man. He had a wife and child – and he believes that your father betrayed him. After all, people say that even Cameron Renai started as one of the best Red Dragons the nation had ever seen, and had been an honest and kind man."

At this, Leila snorted derisively. "Cameron Renai? The biggest traitor to our country in history? I doubt it. Good men don't just abandon their country to fight for the Rebellion."

Every Aravillian knew the story of Cameron Renai – he was used as an example on Aravil almost as often as the boogie man was used to frighten children on Second Earth. Once a Captain in the Red Dragon Guard, he had been caught spying and passing information to the Gradol Rebellion, an insurgent organization not unlike the Demon/Witch Hunters. The Gradol Rebels believed that the Red Dragons ran the country unfairly and that they were oppressing the people through the use of threats and force.

However, rather than protest and take their issue to the courts, the Rebels used acts of terrorism and violence to seize power for themselves. For an honored Red Dragon Guardsman to betray his lifelong friends and fellow guards was the ultimate insult. Upon being discovered, he fled punishment and sought refuge with the Rebels. After the decisive battle between the Rebels and the Red Dragons, he was captured, humiliated, and publicly executed. His body was left for an entire day to be used as an example.

"He may well have had his reasons for betrayal, just like Chase's father. Or at least that is what my father insists whenever he is mentioned by someone. I am sorry about my anger towards Saint Dane…just…my father is all I have left. We are the sole members of our clan remaining. Without him, I would be nothing. I cannot bear the thought."

"Trust me…I understand." Leila grimly replied. "I lost my father about a year ago, and I'm still living with that pain every single day."

They were silent a moment. Eventually, Devin spoke.

"I am honored that you trusted me enough to confide in me. But you said that normal people aren't supposed to know about Halla and all of this – why tell me?"

This was it. The make or break moment. She tugged the necklace she wore over her head, unclipped it, and removed one of the rings before putting it back on. "This ring was given to me by my dad. He asked me to guard over it. I've told you the role that a Traveler's Acolyte plays in the battle for Halla – this ring belongs to my Acolyte."

He stared at the small silver ring in her hand in wonder. It glittered slightly in the moonlight. "Are you saying that I – "

"Devin – I trust you so much. And I – I think I love you." She confessed, inexplicable courage guiding her forward. "Will you be my Acolyte, and help me in the fight?"

At a loss for words, he nodded, all smiles. She handed him the ring, which he placed on his left hand carefully, as though afraid it would break. The moment the ring slid into place, the stone in the center blazed to life. Light erupted from it, and the musical notes from the flume rides echoed out into the night. It was over quickly, but was no less impressive.

"I'm…I'm honored..." Devin whispered.

"And I would be honored to be yours." She whispered back, all hesitance gone. "Just…I'll be gone for long stretches of time. And I'm not sure what will happen once the war is over. I may be gone for months at a time even, with the way time passes between the lands. Are you certain you want to go through that?"

He took her hands in his, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Leila – I would wait till the end of my days and beyond for you. As long as you live, and as long as you are happy, then my happiness is assured. I swear to you, I can endure any storm for you."

Now her blush could no longer be hidden, even by the darkness around them. _"If I'm redder than Eliwood's hair, then we have a serious issue here…"_ she thought, once more making reference to the Fire Emblem series. It was a long-running joke between her and her sister, and it seemed that it had taken a special hold in their hearts.

Devin enfolded her in his arms, hugging her close once more. She gratefully slid into the embrace, feeling safe with him. They fell into another peaceful silence for several minutes, enjoying the relative peace of the night.

A shrill scream erupted into the night air, breaking the silence.

* * *

Both teens whipped around and looked back up at the manor in the distance. Another scream came from that direction, this time followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"My father! The assassins must be striking again!" Devin cried, leaping to his feet and pulling Leila up with him. "We have to get back and help!"

She nodded, and set off at a run behind him.

* * *


	53. Chapter 47: Leila's Tale Party Crashers

_Chapter 47: Leila's Tale – Party Crashers_

For many of his forty-plus years, Seldon Shanley had been surrounded by a nobility which he had no stomach for. He had been born and raised a nobleman, always surrounded by wealth and power – and he despised all of it.

Indeed, it was his commoner friends that he had cherished most, and he was often scolded for sneaking out of the manor to fight in arenas and adventure with his friends.

But those days were now long-since passed. Eighteen and a half years, and the death of his wife and more than one friend weighed down heavily on his heart. The once wild, fire-hearted Seldon was now a calm, collected voice of reason throughout the land.

Stifling a yawn, he looked around at his guests. Oftentimes, he had to be forced to hold the ball by his loyal retainers. He wanted to be done with the damned thing altogether, but it was tradition, and he would be frowned upon should he break it. Even though he had been in charge of nearly the entire nation for close to seventeen years, some things could never be changed – this was one of them.

As he glanced around the room, a slight movement by the curtains of the far left balcony caught his eye. The former Red Dragon tilted his head in the direction of the movement. Something felt off. His fighter's instinct was blaring.

An instant before he could react, they were upon them.

From various points in the room, bandits appeared with weapons in hand. The far doors burst open, and more appeared. Several ladies screamed, and there was a loud crash as one of the decorative vases was tipped over.

Seldon prepared to leap from his seat to defend his people, only to feel the familiar kiss of icy steel against his throat. An equally familiar chuckle found his ears.

Eyes narrow and shoulders straight as he sat back in his chair, Seldon smiled darkly.

* * *

"Well played, Danny. I didn't notice till the last second." He whispered.

Behind him, lazily draped over the back of the chair with a dagger held to the leader's throat, Saint Dane continued to laugh softly. "Why thank you, Seldon. I thought it was rather clever as well. Guess I haven't lost my touch after all, hmm?"

Seldon snorted. "Hardly. You've just begun to use it for the darker things in life."

"It may not be the path I intended, but I must say, it has its perks."

"I'm sure. So my dear old friend, are you going to dig that blade into my throat, or just caress me with it? Because I'm more than ready for either one."

The Demon Saint reached down and wrapped an arm around Seldon, lifting the chain from his neck. He examined the ring around it, his grip on the blade loosening.

"Believe it or not, I don't want your blood on my hands. Your son's – certainly. But yours? I'll let the bandits try. If they can take down someone of your caliber, even at this age, then you deserve to die." He pressed the dagger into Seldon's hands, then stepped to the front of the dais and addressed the crowd.

"Hello my noble friends. We're the entertainment for the evening. Hand over everything of value, and perhaps if you are lucky, my men will spare a few of you."

In the back of the room, Chase and the others fought their way forward, trying to reach the Demon Traveler before he could harm anyone.

Seldon tried to stand from his chair, only to find that he had been aura-bound to it. "Oh very nice, Dan. You didn't mention I had a handicap in this fight."

He turned and glanced over his shoulder at his old friend. "Oops. Silly me. Forgot to mention it." with a sneer, Saint Dane turned to face his bandits. "Have fun with them."

A cheer came from the bandits as they began to plunder and terrorize the guests. Saint Dane turned and stepped off of the dais, all smiles as he glanced around.

"Papa!" Chase called, finally emerging first of the group from the crowd.

He froze. He had not been expecting this. "Chase? What in god's name - ? "

The others stepped out behind her.

Annoyed, he crossed his arms. "Am I allowed to do anything fun anymore, or are you brats just going to suck the joy out of everything?"

"So you were behind the assassination plots. You're too predictable these days, you know." Bobby practically spat, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why tamper with a classic set-up? If it works, it works." Saint Dane shrugged. "Now…it looks like we're missing a few people…I wonder how much destruction I can cause before they come out of the woodwork…"

* * *

"Father!" Devin called, running through the crowd and making his way to the front. Leila was a few steps behind him. She noticed the familiar face at the front of the room.

"Well, the guest of honor finally decided to join us. Good. Now I don't have to search for you before I kill you." The Demon Saint looked at Devin as he spoke, a blade in hand.

Leila and Chase both stepped in front of Devin protectively.

"Girls, as capable as I'm sure you both are, do you honestly think you would be a match for him if he truly wanted to fight you? I've seen Daniel in action – you should run." Seldon called down to them.

Leila whipped around to face her king. "Wait…you know him?"

"Child I've known him since before you were born. Or I thought I did, before he turned tail on all of us like a coward." Seldon glared daggers at Saint Dane, who rolled his eyes.

Chase stared right at her father, reaching out to him mentally.

"_Don't make me fight you…not here, not now…not after the fun we've had together…"_ she whispered mentally, hoping that he was attuned to her enough to hear it.

The slight shift in his posture and the furrowing of his brows was the only sign that he had heard her. For all she knew, he would turn around and kill them all. The only hope that any of them had was that the man within the monster could be reached.

Leila meanwhile was still trying to grasp how Seldon had known about Saint Dane and his true identity. The pieces started to connect as she thought about his friendship with her mother. If he knew Kaliska, and he knew Daniel then he had to have been…

"Lord Seldon, how do you know him?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I knew them all – Press, Jo, Osa, Kaliska, Daniel – they were among my best friends. I was your mother's acolyte, Leila. I know it all – including where all of you are really from and why you're here."

Shock etched itself onto her face. Hundreds of questions flooded her mind, but the sound of someone clearing their throat shifted her attention once more.

"While you are all chatting, I'll take my leave. I've no wish to fight tonight – merely to crash the party and have a little fun." Saint Dane looked to his daughter and nodded as a way of silent agreement to her request.

He merely turned and walked away, snapping his fingers as he did so. Immediately, more bandits emerged from the shadows in the corner of the room.

Relieved that the standoff had not yet turned violent, Leila and Chase lowered their guard and turned to look at one another.

An instant later, a throwing axe went sailing between them, inches away from their faces. It embedded in the far wall with a thunk.

Leila whipped around to see a bandit making his way forward. Before she could move to defend herself, Devin had slipped alongside the bandit and driven his elbow stiffly into his side. The bandit dropped to the floor, out of breath.

A well placed heel to the temple knocked the bandit out. Devin quickly gathered up the small daggers strapped to the man's boots and belt, and tossed them to the Travelers.

"We have to protect the guests, and make sure my father stays safe! We can talk later!"

"Agreed. Guys, let's go!" Chase took charge, nudging her sister into action.

* * *

The fight was on. A few of the bandits closest to them had surged forward to neutralize the team. Chase and Bobby broke to one side, while Spader and Loor broke to the other. Patrick and Gunny dove back into the crowd to try and help any of the nobles who were being attacked, and Devin and Leila moved to the dais to try and free Seldon.

"He aura-bonded me to the throne." Seldon explained. "It's not going to break unless Chase can break it. Her aura pattern should be similar enough to Danny's to revoke his magic. I'll be fine though. Even stuck on my arse I can still defend myself."

"I'm sorry father. I should have been here to stop this." Devin muttered.

"Nonsense son. I barely noticed it before the attack began. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I have a duty to keep you safe."

Leila closed her eyes and focused hard on the magic that Saint Dane had woven, trying to find a weak point in it. "I think Chase should be able to break it."

She turned to look for her sister just in time to see Chase slump against the wall, clutching her side in pain. Blood trickled out over her fingers.

"You're gettin' it for that one, mate." Spader snarled, tackling Chase's assailant from behind and pinning him to the ground.

Loor rushed from the side and lashed out at the man's neck with her foot. He was knocked unconscious moments later.

While Bobby went to check on Chase, Gunny made his way back through the crowd, dragging two of the bandits behind him. Both were bloody.

The fighting continued like this for a few minutes. While Leila and Devin were busy watching their friends, neither noticed the mercenary captain sneak onto the dais.

"No one move, or I kill the king!" the captain snarled, his axe poised above Seldon's head. Leila and Devin whipped around, fear in their hearts.

Seldon looked sour. "Do I have a target painted on my head or something?"

"Shut your mouth, old man! I'm in charge now." The bandit grinned.

Devin smiled despite the severity of the situation. His father did not take kindly to being called old. The spark in Seldon's eyes showed that he was planning something.

"Did you seriously just call me old? You clearly don't know as much about this place as you think…" he chuckled, fingering the dagger in his hands. He turned his eyes to Leila.

"Are you as much like your mother as I think you are?" he asked.

Leila didn't understand what he meant by the question, but something told her the answer was yes. She nodded, pushed by another surge of untraceable courage from within.

He smiled. "Good. Now it's time to teach you one of our old tricks. Arms up, cross-formation, reflect barrier spell, full-range, three seconds. Three two one, go!" he fired off.

The commands processed in her mind before she could think about it. She threw her arms up in front of her, crossing them in an x-shape over her chest.

As soon as her arms were crossed, Seldon gave a sharp flick of the wrist, sending the dagger flying towards the spot where her wrists met.

An instant before the dagger embedded in her arm, the reflection spell flickered into life. It resembled a bubble, but rather than pop upon impact, it held firm. The dagger's blade pressed into the spell, then bounced off and reversed, flying back towards Seldon.

The lord was unfazed as the blade neared his face. With only inches to spare, he tilted his head just slightly to the side. It whizzed past his cheek with the speed of a bullet, and found its mark in the abdomen of his would-be attacker.

The bandit captain gave a strangled cry and fell backwards off the dais.

The room was silent as everyone stared at Leila. How she had reacted so quickly was beyond anyone, with the exception of Chase, who hobbled over to where she stood.

"Holy crap, sis – that was epic win right there!" she exclaimed, sitting at her sister's feet on the dais. The injury to her side was not a grave one, merely a shallow cut.

Leila lowered her arms and looked around. The nobles were still staring. "It was a basic reflection spell…it wasn't so great…" she muttered.

"Leila, that entire little thing took all of three seconds from start to finish. No one can cast a reflect spell that strong that fast." Chase grinned. "That is epic."

"Indeed it was. Now, since the rest of these cowards have scurried off into the night, how about we free the handsome devil that's stuck to his chair, hmm?" Seldon interjected.

Chase slid over to the foot of the throne and began to unwind her father's spell. It took several minutes and a few muttered curse words, but finally, it was gone.

Stretching his arms over his head, Seldon stood. "Thank you dear." He smiled down at Chase and patted her head like a small child, drawing a proud smile from her. He then put a hand on his son's shoulder and looked down at Leila.

"You, my child, are every bit as quick as your mother. And you have saved my life."

She smiled shyly, face flushing for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

"My fellows – let it not go unnoticed that this young woman, Leila Avarosco, is an honor and tribute to her mother, Kaliska. She has helped to protect our land tonight, and for that she deserves the highest respect." He addressed the staring crowd.

Slowly, applause began to trickle through the room along with heated whispers.

"Leila – I made a promise to your mother years ago that I would look after you. I swear to you that from now on I shall do so, and hold to my word. You will be taken care of for the rest of your days here, rest assured." Seldon tenderly stroked the side of her face.

"Thank you sir." She whispered, eyes welling up with tears. It was high praise from someone like him. And somehow, she felt closer to her mother from his words.

"Now, you kids go clean up and tend your injuries while I help settle things down. You'll stay here for the night. And I owe all of you a few explanations I believe. Devin, tend to them. I'll meet you in the family quarters later."

Devin nodded. "Come with me everyone, I'll show you to your rooms."

The group followed Devin to the far left door, and exited down the hall, the sound of whispers still trailing down behind them.

* * *


	54. Chapter 48:Leila's Tale A Traitors Honor

**_A/N_**

Hello everyone. I have to issue a warning about this chapter - it's highly emotional, and I cried several times when writing it. It may make you sad, it certainly isn't fair, but it was needed for the sake of the plot. I'm sorry in advanced to those of you who will read it and want to kill me.

Here for the disclaimer this time is my dearest Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius: (strolls in) Listen up, mudbloods.

Me: LUCIUS! You can't say such nasty things to my readers!

Lucius: (rolls eyes) I'm sorry, love. Old habits die hard. (ahem) Listen up, humans.

Me: Slightly better, I guess...

Lucius: My mistress here does not own this series. If you try to sue her, don't complain to the Ministry when you find the dark mark over your house.

Me: (blink) Um...you heard the man.

Lucius: (smile) And I am a man of my word, as well. Be warned.

Me: (snuggle) C'mon Luci, let's leave them to the story.

Lucius: (pats head) Very well. (whisks away)

* * *

_Chapter 48: Leila's Tale – A Traitor's Honor_

Later that evening, after everyone was bandaged and cleaned up, and the girls had borrowed some of Devin's clothes to get out of their dresses, the group of friends sat in what was the Aravillian equivalent of the family room and talked about the evening.

"That was a helluva night…" Chase commented, yawning as she sprawled across Spader's lap. "Why can't we go anywhere without some kind of shit happening?"

"I ask myself the same question all the time. You must be bad luck." Leila teased. She was finally calm after the nerve-wracking incident, and in a playful mood.

Everyone had reason to be happy. Not only had they protected the people and prevented any bloodshed, they had foiled the assassination attempts as they had initially set out to do. After this, they were certain that Saint Dane would give up on trying to kill the Shanleys – he usually gave up the plot when he was discovered.

The sound of boots outside of the door announced Seldon's arrival. "Sorry that took so long, everyone. Had to usher everyone off the property and make sure our workers were all right. Everything seems to be in order now." He greeted, closing the door behind him.

Devin stood from his seat next to Leila and crossed swiftly to his father. Abandoning all semblance of calm, the young lord threw himself into his father's arms, sniffling.

The others couldn't blame him – he had nearly lost his father that night. They politely pretended to not notice his tears, and stayed quiet till he was done.

"Stop the tears, son. I'm fine. Takes more than that to get rid of me, you know that." Seldon comforted, hugging his son tightly. After patting Devin on the back and releasing him, he crossed to the large armchair near the couches, and took his seat.

"So I owe you all my sincerest thanks. Without you here, things may not have ended so peacefully. And I owe you all a few explanations."

Leila and the others sat up a little straighter.

"We were glad to have helped." Bobby spoke up, leaning a bit closer. "And we're more than happy to have another Acolyte from my uncle's generation around."

Seldon smiled wistfully. "I'd give anything to have the Wild Man here now. He was always the only one who could calm Danny when he was upset. I couldn't believe it when Tom sent me the message that he was gone…"

Silence passed for a few minutes as the former Red Dragon gathered his thoughts.

"As you know now, I was Kaliska's Acolyte. She was one of my dearest friends from my early childhood, when she and her parents were in service to my family as our healers. I was oft injured from my antics back then, and Kaliska, being near my age, was assigned to me as a personal nurse of sorts. She was a quiet girl around most people, until time and my refusal to adhere to formalities opened her up. I found that under the gentle exterior that she showed to everyone beat a fierce heart – she was not afraid to speak her mind when it came down to it."

Everyone smiled – that sounded a lot like how Leila acted.

"Growing up, it was always the three of us – till we met Press and Danny, and later Jo and Osa." Seldon continued, soft smile still on his face.

Leila's brows furrowed. "The three of you? You only mentioned you and my mama."

He glanced at her, confused for a moment, till something dawned on him.

"Your mother never said anything about your birth father, did she?"

The girl's confusion was replaced by hints of anger. "No."

"Nor did Press? They didn't tell you anything about him?"

"Not a word. I assume he abandoned the family or something of the sort." She bitterly replied, disgusted at the thought of an Aravillian man leaving a pregnant woman.

Seldon's smile was gone. In its place was a blank face, eyes hard. "He did no such thing."

She gazed at him, almost afraid. He obviously had known who her father was. This was the one answer that had eluded her for her entire life – and now she would have it.

"You've heard the stories of Cameron Renai, I'm sure." Seldon began.

"Of course. Every Aravillian child has heard of the traitor. It was one of the worst betrayals in history, and he was executed in public –"

"Almost nineteen years ago, just four months before you were born. I know – I was there." He whispered, eyes dropping to the floor.

It was silent once more, this time for a different reason.

For the second time in her life, Leila was unwilling to put the pieces together.

"Are you telling me that…?" she began, but could not finish.

"Everyone speaks of Cameron Renai as a traitor, a man who abandoned his people to fight for the rebels in a mad rush for power. But none of the cowards who run their mouths about him to this day know the true man – none alive but myself now know of the hero that he truly was – of the choice he made to save his friends. But I do know. I knew him better than almost anyone, because aside from Kaliska, he was my best friend."

Devin reached for Leila's hand and took it in his own as she paled.

Seldon removed a small charm from his belt loop, and placed it on the small table before them. "This is the insignia of the Renai family – a rising phoenix silhouette. It has long since been damned as the mark of the traitor, but as I knew it, it was the symbol of rebirth and honor. Kaliska and I met Cameron when we were but six years old. He was the only child of the house of Renai, an old family of knights who had ascended to the lower nobility. They were famed for producing lauded heroes, and Cam was expected to be much the same. I'll never forget meeting him in the school yard when Kali and I were sent to study with the other children in the village. He was always the gentleman, the one who settled the disputes between other children over sharing toys and sparring gear. We became a happy little trio rather early on. That friendship grew strong, and as the years passed, the three of us were inseparable."

He paused yet again here, dabbing at his eyes as they welled with tears.

"We met Press and Dan when we were about fifteen, and our group expanded yet again months later when we met Jo and Osa. We would always have such fun when the others came to visit. And Cam was often the voice of reason for our group. Always modest, even when he mopped the floor with the rest of us in sparring. He and Dan could go for hours, strike for strike, matching one another with a blade. And Kaliska, as always, would patch us back up when we were hurt. It came in handy when Cam and I joined the Red Dragons as teens. She was made an honorary civilian Red Dragon, and occasionally would go into the field with us as a cleric." He sighed, choosing his next words.

"Now over the years, Cam and Kali had taken a liking to one another beyond friends. I tried to help the two of them where I could, but you know how people like to take things at their own pace. Kaliska and Cameron were like the sister and brother I would never have – I just wanted to see them happy. When they finally did begin courting around sixteen, I couldn't have been a happier man. At the same time as their courtship was beginning, however, the Gradol Rebellion began to form."

Leila was still as she took in his words, still unwilling to believe that the national traitor – the Aravillian Benedict Arnold – could possibly be…

"We were around nineteen when I married Devin's mother, Annessa. She was a wonderful woman; a healer from Northern Aravil that Kaliska had introduced me to back when she and Cameron started formally courting. I fell for her instantly. And gods was she a stunning woman…but, back to my story…I married Annessa, and not long after, began teasing Cam about when he would marry Kali. Life was wonderful for us. We had both been promoted to Captain, and Cameron was poised to go even further. Everyone loved him. You couldn't help but love him – he was just so vibrant and engaging that none could help but smile when around him. And he was rather attractive to boot – sand brown hair that he wore in a short ponytail which left strands falling into his hazel eyes. Everyone noticed his spark – including those bastard rebels…" Here, his look darkened.

"Cam never told a soul until he was on the run as a traitor. But eventually, he did tell us what happened. At the time, we knew nothing – but shortly after my wedding, Cam had been attacked on his way home one night."

"Was it the rebels?" Leila asked in a whisper, teary eyed as she looked at Seldon.

"It was. They had planned it. Everyone knew he was one of the most skilled of the Red Dragons, and that he would be in a greater position of power one day. Knowing that Cam was courting your mother, and that he was my best friend, they sought to control him by threatening our lives. And it worked. Cam thought that he was doing the right thing in spying for them. In return, they swore to leave both myself and Kaliska alone. Cam hated the thought of helping them – it went against everything he stood for. But he reasoned that the Red Dragons were more than a match for the rebels, and that if he only gave them small, mostly useless bits of information, he could eventually lead them to their downfall, and free himself from their blackmail."

A different image of the infamous traitor was forming in Leila's mind. This was no power-hungry young man – this was a man who sought to protect his loved ones. How could any man be faulted for that? Many would have done the same in his shoes.

"Father, how was he discovered? A man like that more than had the skill to cover his tracks, did he not?" Devin asked.

Seldon nodded. "He was forced out into the open one day. Cam and I had been assigned to guard one of the outer forts with two squads of Red Dragons. Kaliska came with us as our field medic, since the rebel attack was to be heavy. And indeed it was – when they struck, many were caught unawares. Kali was busy healing wounds with both her potions and her light magic from the start of the battle. Looking back at it now, I should have known that something was wrong from the way he carried himself. Had I noticed, perhaps I could have averted what happened next."

"While we were rushing through one of the rebel units, we felt a tug on our auras. Cam and I both turned to see Kali in the grasp of one of them. The bastard rebel called out to Cam and told him that playtime was up, and that it was time for him to reveal himself. We were surrounded by our own soldiers; this rebel knew he had no chance of escape. But he held Kaliska – we didn't know it yet, but she was already pregnant at the time. With his love in the hands of the enemy, and a blade to her throat, Cameron had no choice but to turn his blade on us, and help the rebel escape. I can still hear the emotion in his voice as he looked into my eyes and told me he was sorry. He kissed Kali quickly before slipping off into the night with the rebel who had held her."

"Those low-down, filthy…gah! I can't even find cuss words strong enough! I don't think I've been this pissed in…since…ugh!" Chase snarled, anger filling her heart.

"That was my reaction as well." Seldon smiled sadly. "Kali and I had no idea what had happened. But everyone in the guard from that moment on thought of him as the greatest traitor in history. The blow to our moral and our pride as a military unit had been devastating. The man poised to be our greatest hero had stabbed us in the back – and worst of all, Kaliska was pregnant with his child, something she told no one but me. And I did all I could to hold that secret. Cam was now a wanted man – and Kaliska and I had both been called in for interrogation multiple times before our innocence was proven. Had anyone known that she carried his child, the results could have been tragic. And at that time, Annessa was already due to deliver Devin any day – if there was any doubt cast on me, I could have lost my wife and child. Protecting Kali and Annessa now fell on me."

"But what would you do when Kaliska began to show? You couldn't hide something like that forever." Bobby wondered out loud, confusion on his face.

"I was prepared to claim the child as mine. I would rather have damaged my own honor as a man and claimed the baby as mine than allow Kaliska and her child to suffer. But Kaliska assured me it would not be needed. She held onto the hope that we could clear Cam's name, and that there was a valid reason for his turn. So for a month we waited and hoped to hear some word on him. Our Guard Commander however, was determined to bring Cameron in and punish him swiftly. It was a race for time and stealth."

"After a month of waiting anxiously, we saw him. I was studying with Kali that evening in her room in the servant's quarters, when we heard a tapping at the window. It was Cam. Scrambling, we let him in, checking to be sure he hadn't been seen. It was very dangerous for him to be there – if my father had found him, he would have been killed."

"Your father had to have known he was a good man, though. Couldn't he have helped clear Cameron's name?" Patrick asked, scribbling notes in his notepad.

"My grandfather was the Guard Commander – and he was very dedicated to justice. A firm believer that once your honor was tarnished, there was no such thing as a second chance. Leila and Chase would know – since my father took over the southern nation, things have changed. We have the Courts now. We are fair and just. Father always told me it was not always like this – I suppose now I know why it became this way." Devin answered, looking at his father with a newfound and even deeper respect.

The elder Shanley nodded. "Your grandfather, good man as he was, was very stubborn and very adamant about disgrace. So that night, we took extra care to ensure he was not discovered. Cam told us everything. We wanted to find some way to clear his name, but with my father the way he was, we knew the chances were slim. It would fall to me to try and clear him at a later date. We also told Cam that Kaliska was pregnant. He was overjoyed. He had always wanted to be a father. For those precious few hours, things seemed almost normal as we all put our heads together to think of names. We never settled on one that we liked, but it was fun, and certainly was the closest to normal we had felt in ages. As dawn approached, I helped Cam slip out undetected. For the next four months, it carried on this way. Cam would sneak in to see us when he could, making every second he had with us count. I am so grateful for those seconds we had together…"

He paused yet again, emotions getting the better of him. The others were already in tears or close to it, thinking of the injustice that had been done to Cameron's memory.

"He died four months before I was born…how was he finally captured?" Leila managed to choke out, throat tight with the tears she tried to hold in.

"I suppose it is almost fitting…he was captured in much the same way as he was discovered…" Seldon began, slipping back in his mind. The vividness of the memory put him back to that exact place and time nearly nineteen years before.

"_Captain, the rebels are bringing in support – and the traitor is with them!" one of the younger soldiers called out from atop his mount. _

_The twenty two year old Seldon snatched the looking glass from his soldier's hands, scouring the field. Sure enough, he saw Cameron in the distance, leading a group of the rebels into battle. His heart sank – he had managed to avoid engaging Cam in battle so far. It seemed that his luck had finally run out. _

"_Seldon. I expect you will put your friendship aside and take in the snake." The commander's icy voice cut into Seldon like a knife. _

"_Yes Commander Dell." Seldon saluted his father, reverting to the proper formalities. _

"_Good. Now make me proud. Lead the charge on the rebel scum and let us finish this once and for all." the Shanley ruler saluted his heir and swept away to tend his field. _

"So I was charged with the task of capturing him. But I knew in my heart I would help him escape if I could. And then we began the battle…and were it not for my one careless mistake, perhaps things would have ended differently…"

"_Sel!" Kaliska cried out, watching as her friend took an axe wound to the shoulder. _

_Seldon gave a cry of pain, then switched hands and brought his sword into the gut of the enemy. The rebel collapsed in a heap of blood, leaving Seldon to fall to his knees. _

_Kaliska rushed in to her friend. "Sel, give me your arm! You can't fight with a wound like that." she ordered, pulling out the bandages from the pouch at her waist. _

"_Kali, I'll be fine. It wasn't that deep – AH!" he hissed in pain as she placed a hand on his wounded shoulder. "Alright, maybe it is a little deeper than I thought…" _

_Rolling her eyes, she set to work, calling on her healing magic to try and seal the wound, and perhaps stop it from getting any worse. As she worked, the battle raged on around them. Seldon had wanted her to stay out of this battle, but if they were to continue hiding her pregnancy, she had no choice but to go when Dell Shanley ordered her in._

"_Ah – fresh meat for my blades! Taste death, government dogs!" a rebel snarled. He charged for the defenseless pair, drawing attention from everyone on the field. _

_Time seemed to come to a halt as Kaliska held Seldon protectively in her arms, determined to keep him safe. A few Guardsmen ran for them, trying to get in fast enough to prevent a tragedy. And from somewhere in the field, a scream of "NO!" was heard. _

_Faster than any human eyes could follow, Cameron leaped over his fallen friend, and drove his sword straight through the chest of the approaching rebel. _

"_No more! I refuse to be used by you fiends any longer! I would rather die with my honor, knowing I did the right thing! But my life will be in my own hands from now on." He roared, kicking the lifeless body off of his blade for emphasis. _

_Everyone stared at him as he rushed back and fell to his knees beside his friend. _

"_Sel, are you alright? And Kali, you're not hurt at all, are you?" he asked, frantic. _

"_We're fine Cammy – but you, you're going to be captured!" Seldon groaned, pain and sadness blending together, brining tears to his eyes._

"_I don't care anymore. I'd rather be killed as a Guardsman than a rebel." Cam managed a grim smile. "I'll end this rebellion as a Red Dragon – and my life as well." He took to his feet, and picked up his blade once more. _

"_My fellow Guards – I have made mistakes. But for just this moment, allow me to rectify them. Follow me into battle one last time, and do with me what you wish afterwards!" he called, searching the faces of his former soldiers. _

_One by one, his former men stood behind him. He was a traitor – but he had honor. _

"They followed him into battle one last time. It remains one of the most stirring things I have ever seen. As soon as Kali mended my shoulder, even I took off after him again. We went on to win, completely eradicated the final traces of the rebellion." Seldon smiled at this, wiping tears from his cheeks as he took up the insignia from the table.

"And that's when they…took my papa away?" Leila asked, finally accepting the man's connection to her. There was no shame in his betrayal to her eyes – none.

"Yes…Kali and I tried so hard to stop them…"

_Cameron stuck his sword into the ground, and put his arms behind his back in surrender. _

"_Seize him!" Dell ordered, eyes narrowed in disgust. _

"_NO! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM – HE'S A HERO!" Seldon bellowed, rage giving him strength. He ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder and picked up his own sword, jumping in front of Cameron protectively. Kali stood beside him, arms out. _

"_Seldon – stand down. Kaliska…don't do anything rash…think of the little one…" Cameron whispered to them, urging them to step aside. "I made my choice – let this serve as my punishment. And know that I love you both, and I only ever acted out of that love for you. I'm sorry…" _

_Seldon and Kaliska both slumped to the ground, defeated and depressed. Dell Shanley watched as his soldiers grabbed Cameron, and bound his wrists. As the men carried Cameron off to the dungeons, Dell walked up to his son. _

"_You could stand to choose your friends better, son. You will have to lead our people some day, and you must have a strong heart and high class like me." He muttered. With a glare, he turned on his heel, and stalked off. _

_Hatred filled Seldon's eyes as he watched his father walk away. "I will never be like that man…NEVER. I will be fair, I will be honorable, and I will never condemn a good man!" _

"In the weeks that followed, I tried everything in my power to make my father change his mind. But he would not. Cameron was slated for public execution. His death was to be an example, a deterrent to anyone who would stand against the law. Kali and I visited Cam everyday in his cell, along with Danny, Press, and Jo, who were trying to help me think of a way to save him from his fate. But the entire time, Cameron insisted that we just let him go, and that we instead focus our attention on my father's poor health. I knew that my father was dying – I could feel it every time he entered the room. It would soon fall on me to ascend the throne and lead our people."

"The night before his execution, I snuck into the dungeons to see him."

"_Cam, are you awake?" Seldon whispered in the dark. _

"_Like I could honestly sleep, knowing what tomorrow brings?" he replied with a soft chuckle. "Yes my friend, I'm very much awake. Won't you be in trouble for coming down here to see me?" _

"_Only if I get caught. I doubt I will – I got the guards good and drunk before hand." Seldon lit one of the small torches in the sconce behind him, illuminating the room. _

_Cameron sat cross-legged on the cot near the bars, as close as he could get to his friend._

"_You know, I could steal the keys and free you right now. You could be halfway to another land by morning – I could have Press and Dan smuggle you out." Seldon offered lightly, completely serious in his offer. _

_Cameron's hazel eyes brightened with tears of mirth. "I appreciate the offer. But no. I will take the punishment for my actions. If I run now, it would only show my guilt. I wish to die with the honor I could not maintain in life."_

"_Cammy, don't be foolish – you can live out your days –"_

"_As a coward who ran from death, rather than a man who faced his end with courage." _

_Silence passed between them as they stared at one another. _

"_You're right…like always…" Seldon sighed, brushing his hair back over his healing shoulder. "I just wish there was something I could do to stop this…"_

"_You've done everything a friend could do, Sel. I am more thankful for that than you will ever know. Just promise me two things."_

"_Anything." Seldon took his friend's hand through the bars. _

"_Look after my child – and don't try to clear my name." _

_Seldon gripped Cameron's hand tighter. "What?!"_

"_Give the people a point of solidarity – let them see that only by sticking together and trusting one another can they be at peace. Let them use me as a conduit for change – my death will show that no one is above the law – no man is above betrayal. It will make people value one another, and value the relationships they have. Let something good come of my death, please."_

"_But Cammy –"_

"_Promise me, Seldon." _

"…_I promise…" _

"The day of his execution arrived, and we had no choice but to resign ourselves to his fate. I was ordered to stay away from him – we all were. They didn't trust that we would not try to aid him in some way. Indeed, I may have yet tried, even though he had resolved to go to the grave that day, no matter what we wanted. Kaliska, Press, Dan, Jo, and I stood in the front of the crowd, right next to the scaffold stairs. Annessa would have been there, but she was confined to the bed, being so near delivery. We stood ashen faced, angered by those who called for his blood, those who only knew of his betrayal, and not of the reasons for it. As the sun reached high noon, they brought him out."

_The crowd cheered and hollered as the prisoner was brought out into the light. It was a gloomy, overcast day, fitting the mood of the five onlookers in the front of the scaffold. _

_The town crier stood atop the scaffold along with the torture master and Dell Shanley. As Cameron's crimes were read from a large scroll, the man himself was led in a slow procession from the prison through the crowd. _

_Daniel set a hand on Kaliska's shoulder, steadying her on her feet. At five months pregnant, she was just barely beginning to show. She still managed to hide it under the billowing cloaks and gowns she wore, but soon, something would have to be done. _

"_If you need to leave at any moment, tell me." Daniel whispered into her ear. "Press and I will take you to Neeanyah with us; we can have Eidra tend to you." _

_Kaliska shook her head. "I appreciate it, Dan. But I must stay and watch. What example would I be setting for my little girl if I did not?"_

"_You're certain it's going to be a girl?" Press asked, trying to keep his mind busy. _

_She nodded. "I just have a feeling it's going to be a girl." _

_A few moments later, Cameron was being led right past them. He whispered something to the guards, who handed him something and allowed him to stop in front of them. _

"_Stand strong, all of you. I will always watch over you." He smiled at his friends._

"_Cammy…it's not too late…" Seldon whispered. _

_Cameron said nothing, just smiled and shook his head. He pressed something into Seldon's hand, and then turned to face Kaliska. _

"_Kali…will you marry me?" he asked, holding up a ring in his hand._

_She smiled softly at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" _

_He slid the ring into place on her left hand, then held up his own, showing a matching ring. "Not really. I had counted on you saying yes, otherwise this would have looked rather silly on my hand, wouldn't it?" he kissed the back of her hand. _

_Tears finally dripped down her face. "I love you, Cameron." _

"_I love you, Kaliska." He placed a hand lovingly on her stomach, tears already pouring down his cheeks. "And I finally decided something last night." _

"_What?" she asked breathlessly. _

"_Name her Leila. I always liked that name." he smiled tenderly. _

_At the same moment, they moved for one another, sharing a scalding, feverish kiss. Her hands found the side of his face, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as tightly as possible without hurting her or the baby. They continued to kiss passionately up until the moment when Dell Shanley ordered them to bring him to the scaffold. _

_Kaliska reached for him as they pulled him away. Daniel and Jo had to hold her back as the guards hauled him off and up the stairs. _

"_People of Sigziel – this is for justice!" the town crier fired up the crowd once more. _

_Cameron stood straight and proud as they lashed him to the t-shaped pole. His arms were spread and tied by the wrist to either end of the device. They cut off his threadbare shirt, leaving him bare-chested and making it easier for the blades to work. _

"_This is what happens to traitors – remember this!" Dell called to the crowd, looking directly at his son. Seldon glared daggers at his father, standing proud. _

_The torture master took up his mallet first, and moved to the forefront. They were not going to give Cameron a peaceful death – they were going to torture him first. _

_The mallet swung and hit Cameron's left wrist with a sickening crack. Moments later, another crack broke the silence as his right wrist received the same. Cameron never so much as flinched. He took the pain as much as he could, biting his lip. _

_His knees were next. Unable to stand on his own, they lashed his legs to the pole and forced him to stand. The torture master set down the mallet, and took up a sword. _

_They killed him in inches, slicing into his skin in various places while another executioner stepped forward and lashed at Cameron with a bullwhip. _

_Only after the blood poured freely from a slash to his chest did Cameron show any sign of pain. He flinched as he was hit, and shook from the effort of holding his screams._

_After what felt like hours of the madness, Dell Shanley drew his own blade, and turned to face Seldon. "As the heir to this nation, you have the honor of ending his miserable life."_

_Seldon's eyes flew wide in shock. He looked to Cameron, who nodded. _

_His body seemed to move on its own. Before he knew it, Seldon stood with his father's blade in hand, looking into the eyes of his best friend. _

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Get it over with." Dell urged. _

_Shaking in rage, Seldon turned and stuck the sword into the ground. _

"_I refuse! You can make me watch, but I will not harm him. He has suffered enough!" _

_Dell narrowed his gaze at his son. "Then you disgrace me and our entire family. Guards, put him back in the crowd with his commoners. I will finish this myself." _

_It took four Red Dragons to force Seldon back into his place with Kaliska and the others. _

_Dell took up his blade on his own, and stepped behind Cameron. With a grunt, he thrust the blade through his back, running the fallen hero through. _

_Kaliska shrieked in agony as the blade tip emerged from Cameron's chest. Seldon held her close to him, hugging her tightly as he covered her eyes by holding her head to his chest. He was sobbing as he rested his head on her shoulder, trying his best to soothe her while expressing his own sorrow. Daniel had likewise taken Press and Jo into his arms in a mini group hug, the three of them unable to stand the sight any longer._

_Cameron coughed harshly as the blade ran him through, blood sputtering from between his lips and hitting the ground with a splatter. The blade was removed from his body, and he was left to bleed. Mercifully, seconds later, his eyes fluttered, and it was over. _

_Cameron Renai – a man who indeed had more courage and honor than anyone else – was dead, his only crime the defense of those he loved most. _

Leila was sobbing into Devin's shoulder. Indeed, all of them were crying. It was a terrible thing, and they could hardly fault Seldon for his tears.

"Days after Cam died, Devin was born. Only two weeks after that, my father lay on his death bed. Dutiful son that I was, I sat beside him till his last breath left his lips. I was named the new ruler the next day, and formally ascended soon afterwards. Four months later, you were born, Leila. And you and your mother lived with us for much of your infancy. Tragedy seemed to linger, for shortly after your birth, Annessa was called back to the spirits as well. Kaliska helped me care for my young son, and in turn I ensured she was provided for. I wanted her to continue living with us, but since everyone still spoke of Cameron as a traitor, and she did not want you to grow up in that sort of environment, she moved out, and settled on the outskirts of town where you currently reside."

"But why didn't she ever tell me?" Leila choked out, still sobbing.

Seldon thought on this for a moment. "Perhaps because you were so young."

"That's bullshit – she knew I was old enough to understand."

"Leila, I'm sure she meant to tell you when you were older. Even though you would have understood, she may have wanted to wait to let you form your own opinions as you aged. Or perhaps it was merely too painful for her to talk about…I know that my own pain kept me from telling Devin for all these years. I merely could not bear the knowledge that I let my dearest friend die, and in turn let all of us down." He replied.

"I am so sorry, Leila. Had I tried harder, perhaps you would have known your father's love as a child. I let you down."

She shook her head. "You did no such thing. You owe me no apologies – if anything, I should thank you – it's because of you that I'm alive today."

"She has a point." Bobby added. "If you had helped him escape, then you may have been punished as well. Or Kaliska may have been tortured for information, and could have lost her baby. You did everything you possibly could – don't blame yourself."

The ruler looked them all over as though seeing them in a new light.

"You have no idea how much those words have eased my heart. For damn near nineteen years, I've been holding onto so much guilt and regret. Hearing someone else say that it wasn't my fault has lifted a bit of weight off my shoulders."

He handed the insignia coin to Leila, closing her hand around it.

"Your father was a good man. And he loved you very much, from the moment he knew of your existence, till the moment he died. And I am sure that he has been watching over you from beyond – just as I am sure that he and your mother have been re-united at last. I know they are both very, very proud of you – just as Press is. You have done well – all of you. If anyone has any chance at stopping Daniel now, it's you lot."

Chase sniffled, drying her eyes. The story of Leila's father had been sad – but it had been inspiring and it gave her hope. If Cameron could be redeemed, then there was hope for her father as well. She turned to her sister, handing her a handkerchief.

"Well sis – we had even more in common than we thought…" she joked.

Leila broke into a smile. "Guess we do."

Seldon spent the next few hours with them, telling them stories about his youth with Kaliska and Cameron, and his teen years with Press, Jo, and Daniel. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, leaking its golden rays into the room, Seldon stood from his chair.

"We all need rest. It's been an emotional evening. And now that Danny has left Aravil, I'm sure you're going to want to go after him soon. Devin, show them rooms and settle them in. Then you need to get some sleep yourself."

Devin nodded at his father, then helped Leila up from the couch. The others stood as well, thanked Seldon for his time, and left the room.

* * *


	55. Chapter 49: Leila's Tale Farewell

_Chapter 49: Leila's Tale – Farewell_

Three days after the affair at the Festival, the Travelers stood near the flume with the Shanleys, ready to return to Second Earth.

Leila now proudly wore her father's insignia coin around her neck on a new leather cord, displaying it openly to anyone and everyone. It was a mark of pride, and one that she would dare anyone to question from the moment on.

"I wish you could all stay a bit longer, but I understand you have to find Daniel's next plan before he strikes. Please do not hesitate to ask for help if you need it. And visit us anytime you like – our doors are always open for you." Seldon smiled tenderly at them.

"Thank you. It means a lot to us." Bobby replied, shaking hands with him.

Devin turned to Leila, holding her hands.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked him quietly, searching his face.

"I'm sure. I told you – I'll wait till the end of time. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." He wrapped her tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead.

This time, she managed to not blush. Her friends were smart enough to not comment.

After a few more moments of last second goodbyes, the Travelers waved, and turned to make their way into the flume, leaving Seldon and Devin in the morning light.

* * *

Father and son made their way through the forest back towards home in silence. Seldon glanced sideways at Devin, noting the way his shoulders sagged. He clapped a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Easy now, son. They'll be back soon."

The young man sighed heavily. "I know, father. It doesn't make me miss them any less. I wish I could be there to help them directly. I feel so…odd being here, while they fight."

Seldon chuckled. "Believe me, I understand how you feel. But there may yet come a time when you are needed to fight. You will have your moment to help them, I assure you."

Devin examined the ring on his left hand, and glanced over at his father, who now wore his own acolyte ring openly. A surge of pride welled in his heart. He and his father were united by this – bound to the Travelers, and bound to each other.

As his father's words about the duties of friendship played through his mind, something else occurred to Devin.

"Father, Cameron made you promise to not clear his name, correct?"

"Yes. That is correct. Stubborn to the last, he was." Seldon smiled sadly as he replied.

A small smile played about the teen's lips. "Then I know what my first act as ruler shall be when you step down."

The elder Shanley turned to face him. "What are you getting at, Devin?"

"Cameron made you promise not to clear his name – but he never said anything about anyone else trying to clear it."

Silence once more filled the air around them as Seldon stopped in his tracks. Eyes wide and brimmed with tears, he grinned broadly. "You're correct – he only made me promise not to clear it myself. I don't see why a new ruler couldn't re-open the charges…"

They embraced, both closer than ever. Devin vowed to himself that he would be the man his father was. He swore that he would stand for what he believed in, and stand by his new friends no matter the cost. He would make the people see Leila's father for the hero he truly was, so that the Renai crest could be worn proudly by his love.

Seldon released his son, and looked him over. "You, my boy, have made me prouder than ever to be your father. Now let's go home. I've much to teach you about being an acolyte to an Avarosco. Tough women, they are."

Side by side, father and son made their way out of the woods, into the light of dawn.

* * *

"There's a man within him, yet." Press stated with confidence, glancing over at Jo.

The Cloran was silent, studying the look on Daniel's face in the scrying glass. "If you had asked me a few years ago if this was possible, I'd have told ya' to lay off the sniggers."

They shared a look.

"You think he can be saved?" the Wild Man whispered.

Slowly, Jo nodded. "I think if anyone can save him now, our kids can."

A knock at the door drew their attention, and a moment later, Youran ducked his head in.

"You wanted me?" he asked, entering the room.

Press nodded firmly. "I need you to pick up one more person for me. But before that, I need you to visit a friend of mine."

Jo looked at his friend. "Somethin' you didn't tell me about, Press?"

A sly grin overtook his face. "It's time to bring Seldon back in the fight."

"But if we bring Sel back in, doesn't that mean we're…" Jo trailed off.

Press stood from his chair. "It means it's almost time to go back home."

* * *

"Those little brats ruin everything!" Shara huffed, storming about the castle. Her guards scurried in various directions as her energy lashed out, crackling and swirling about her.

She was tired of doing things Daniel's way. He was falling victim to that little wretch's charms, and she was tired of struggling over it.

It was time for a bold move. With a slam of the chamber door, she went into her study, and penned a letter. She then sent the letter off in a whiff of smoke.

It was time for a revelation – time to do things like she wanted to in the first place.

Daniel could start his Convergence.

But it was now time for the takeover of Neeanyah.

* * *


	56. Chapter 50: Chase V Courtney Final Round

_Chapter 50: Chase Vs Courtney – Final Round_

Life was once more peaceful for the main team of Travelers. Summer was passing along slowly, giving them much needed rest from the fighting for Halla. Since learning the truth about her birth father, Leila had proudly begun to wear the phoenix insignia everywhere. It was rare that it left her body for more than a fleeting moment.

The Tiltons' days were spent in the backyard, teaching the boys how to fight. Included in these training sessions now were Mark and Courtney. Leila and Bobby, both having made peace with the acolyte, had insisted that Courtney also be included, much to Chase's displeasure. She was still none too keen on the infamous Chetwynde, despite the fact that everyone else had already forgiven her.

It was on one such lazy summer afternoon that the tensions and Chase's infamous temper finally managed to push relations between the girls to the extreme.

"Stay on your feet, or you'll keep ending up on your ass." Chase instructed coldly, arms crossed over her chest.

Courtney nodded tersely as she picked herself up off the ground one more time. Leila winced apologetically at her sparring partner, feeling bad for knocking her over.

Bobby glanced over at Chase, warning her with a glance to be nice. She in reply only rolled her eyes, and continued to watch the match.

Leila and Courtney set to it again. The acolyte was holding up well against the Aravillian, having never been formally trained. Slowly but surely, her speed and accuracy were improving, and Leila had to admit she was impressed at the girl's tenacity.

Only Chase continued to find fault with Courtney's progress.

"You must really like being on your back." She snorted derisively as she watched her sister help the other girl up.

Irritated with her sister's attitude, Leila turned and glared at her. "If you want to keep critiquing her every damn move, why don't you actually help the girl?"

With a grunt, she thrust the wooden training sword into Chase's hands.

Chase glanced down at the sword, a devilish smile on her face. "Fine."

As the Neeanyahn approached her fellow brunette, something in the air changed. While the others had all made peace and even moved towards a strong friendship with Courtney and Mark after everything that had transpired, Chase made no effort to hide her distaste for and almost hatred of Courtney. Perhaps she still blamed her for everything that had gone wrong with Spader. Or perhaps Chase's ego could not handle Courtney's. For whatever reason, they just seemed destined to clash.

This moment in time was no different. As Chase drew the training sword from its sheath, she had no intention of being kind.

Leila nodded to Courtney to begin her attack. The Acolyte moved in slowly, bringing her own wooden sword up slightly and taking a step in. Chase blocked the clumsy lead attack easily, and hit the other girl in the ribs.

"Start with some speed. At least give me a challenge." She drawled lazily.

Rubbing her side, Courtney took up the practice sword again. This time, she did start with speed, launching a rather impressive slash towards Chase.

A small smirk flittered over Chase's face as she brought her sword into a vertical position to block the attack. After blocking, Chase swept the blade back and into Courtney's arm.

"You really think that's going to work on me? Amateur. Did you pay attention at all when my sister was speaking to you before, or are you above our teaching?" she taunted as Courtney backed up, this time clutching her arm where the wooden sword had hit.

Leila and Bobby exchanged an angry glance with one another. They understood Chase disliked Courtney, but they felt she was crossing the line. If she continued to be this condescending and purposefully spiteful, they were going to step in.

Frustrated with Chase's taunting, Courtney mustered her strength and lashed out at her. Chase was unprepared for the force of the attack, and the grin was promptly wiped from her face as the wooden sword smacked her directly in the jaw.

"Maybe you should be paying more attention instead of bragging all the damn time!" Courtney retorted, confidence back as she watched Chase re-align her jaw.

A low growl emanated from the back of Chase's throat. Something about her demeanor changed. Leila narrowed her eyes as she looked over her sister, noting the way her posture had changed. Before she and Bobby could move forward, Chase had already sprung forward. She threw the sheath of the wooden blade aside, and shifted to a two-hand grip. It was when she shifted her stance into power position on the lunge that Leila knew it was serious – that was not a training pose: it was a full-power attack pose.

Courtney's eyes flew wide as she raised her arms to defend herself. The blows rained upon her forearms as Chase launched a string of attacks. In her anger, Chase's accuracy was much lower, but even with a wooden sword, the blows stung. Finally, Chase sent one stiff blow into Courtney's ribs, just as Leila and Bobby dragged her back and threw her to the ground, wrenching the practice blade from her hands. Spader strode forward and grabbed the still-struggling Chase, wrapping her in a bear hug to prevent her movement.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Leila roared at Chase, seething with anger.

"Teaching this bitch a lesson about humility, that's what!" Chase snapped back.

Courtney was frozen, her face showing just how hurt she was from Chase's words. Silently, the Acolyte stepped forward to where Spader was holding his girlfriend back. Reeling her arm back, she slapped Chase hard enough to leave an instant mark.

Everyone, including Chase, was frozen, eyes fixated on Courtney, whose eyes were full of unshed tears, half from sadness, half from indignation.

"Ok, I get it! I messed up in the past! I know that I made mistakes, and that I was being petty and jealous and acting like a bitch. I understand why you hate me, and I know that I didn't do my job as an Acolyte properly. But I've changed! I apologized for everything I did, and I made peace with everyone else. It wasn't easy for me either, you know!" she bit out, staring into Chase's icy, stunned eyes.

"Look at you – you're so damned perfect! Everyone loves you, you're so damn important to this battle for Halla. You're pretty and smart; all the guys are gaga over you like you're some big-ass Mary Sue in a crappy fanfic! Did you ever think that maybe the rest of us are fighting as hard as we can? I'm sorry I'm not as hardcore and epic as you are. Not all of us can be as great and powerful as Chase Tilton – but does that make us any less important to the fight? Does that make us any less than you? You're human too, aren't you? Unless you really are more like your father than we thought." Courtney continued.

"I'm sorry for everything I've caused between you and Spader – and I've more than made up for it. Maybe I'm not the problem – maybe your ego is. Maybe if you stopped being such a bitch, and got off your fucking pedestal, you'd see that we're on the same damn team, and that you're the one with issues!" she finished. Silence passed between them all for a few moments, until Courtney turned and stalked away, Mark on her heels.

Chase stood numbly in Spader's arms, Courtney's words echoing in her mind. She had issues? Besides her father being a homicidal maniac? The more she thought on it, the more horrified she became. Something had stirred in her soul from this…

Leila regained her voice before the others. In a deathly whisper, she addressed Chase.

"Maybe you should think about why we're fighting, and remember who the hell you are. Until you can control yourself, you're useless as a fighter and an insult to our father's memory. Now get out of my sight." She hissed, eyes cold.

The younger Tilton winced, eyes welling with tears at her sister's coldness. She looked to her cousin and her boyfriend as Spader released her, hoping to see some support. When both boys had nothing but icy stares to give her, she rushed past them all into the house.

The three Travelers shook their heads and wondered if they truly were losing Chase – not to her father, but to herself. If she continued to behave this way, then there'd be nothing pure for Saint Dane to corrupt – she'd already be lost.

* * *

Press slammed his forehead repeatedly into the wall near the scrying glass, muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid" under his breath in time with the thumps. Nearby, Jo watched his former leader with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to dent the wall, mate. Ease up, I'm sure it's just that time of the month." He offered, trying to comfort his friend.

The Wild Man looked miserable as he glanced back at Jo. "No, that was last week when she ate the entire gallon of chocolate ice cream in front of the TV. This was just because she's Danny's child with his temper. It scares me."

They shared a look.

"Then maybe we need to consider speeding things up any way we can. They need us." Jo suggested, ending the magic that allowed them to watch their children.

Press shifted in his chair, slumping into it. "I don't know what we can do."

Silence took over the room, until a knock at the door broke it.

"Commander Tilton, Commander Spader, the meeting is about to begin." An envoy called from outside.

With a heavy sigh, both men stood, and departed for their meeting.

* * *

As much as he hated going to school, James Royale actually missed it right now. It wasn't class or homework that he missed – he was as far from a bookworm as possible, unless the book in question was a DC comic book – it was the people he wanted to see. And at the top of his list was Chase Tilton, and the other members of the only school club he had ever joined – the Nerd Guild.

He had just moved back to Stony Brook halfway through the school year to live with his grandparents and his father, following the untimely passing of his beloved mother to cancer. At age seventeen, death had finally touched the usually cheerful and friendly James, known as Jimmy to his friends. He was not the same afterwards.

In the first few weeks of attending Davis Gregory High School, Jimmy had stuck mostly to himself, feeling lethargic and unwilling to reach out to people. He missed his mother, he missed his old friends, and he even missed his younger brother. The only benefit to being back in his hometown was that it took him miles away from his satanic stepfather.

It was on one of his loneliest days that he had noticed a brightly colored poster near the school's main office on his way to lunch. On the poster were several superheroes and video game characters with varying degrees of spiky hair. It was advertising some kind of club called the Nerd Guild, claiming to be a safe haven for nerds, gamers, and otaku of all kinds, a place to hang out without being judged or worrying about other people. To Jimmy, it sounded great.

So he had given it a try, and worked up the nerve to go the next day during lunch. The people there were all friendly, even the always-warring Star Trek and Star Wars nerds had welcomed him with open arms when he proclaimed that both fandoms were good.

But it was one of the few females in the room that had drawn his eye. That was the day he had met Chase Tilton – and also met her very clingy boyfriend, Vo Spader later that same afternoon. She had been perched on top of one of the desks, wearing a boy's varsity basketball jacket and furiously tapping buttons on her DS. He watched her for a moment, and decided she must have lost whatever level she was playing as she cursed angrily and slammed the lid shut, a sour look on her face.

"Got stuck on the last phase of the battle again, Chase?" a nearby boy with thick glasses and a bowl cut asked. He looked to be a stereotypical nerdy Asian, complete with pocket protector and a thick stack of textbooks.

The girl, Chase, turned to face the nerdy boy who had spoken to her. "Yeah Kenmei, stuck again. I'll give it a few more shots, but then I think I may need your help. Do you mind maybe giving me a few tips before I try again, though?"

"Is a Voltronian queen any match for a Kineesian warrior priestess? Of course I'll help you." He snickered at his clever joke, as did a few others. She hadn't seemed to notice the newcomer in the room yet.

"Thanks Kenny! You're the best!" she replied, hugging him tightly. Kenmei gave a short, muffled meep, and turned bright red, a goofy grin on his face.

As she released him, Chase noticed James out of the corner of her eye. Smiling brightly, she slid off the desk and walked over, hand extended.

"Hi there! Name's Chase. Welcome to the Nerd Guild!" she greeted.

Feeling unnaturally shy, James took her hand. "I'm James Royale. My friends call me Jimmy though. Nice to meet you."

She grinned approvingly. "James Royale? That's a kickass name. Sounds like a super spy. I'll stick to Jimmy if you don't mind though."

They talked for a few minutes, just shooting the breeze. When the bell rang to go to class a little while later, Jimmy was sad to go. He made up his mind to come back the next day.

And so he had returned the next day, and each day after that. He got to know several others in the NG, made quite a few new friends, and grew especially fond of Chase.

Not long after, she had invited him out with her other friends after school. He had liked Bobby and the others, and had gotten along especially well with Mark, whom he shared many interests with. It felt like for the first time in ages, since losing his mother, he could genuinely smile again, and remembered what it felt like to laugh.

Eventually, he had ended up sitting in the park with Chase one night, just talking. She became concerned about his health when he sneezed, lecturing him about bundling up at night even though it was summer. When she plucked her own windbreaker off the bench and draped it over his shoulders, he was reminded of his mother.

The look must have shown on his face, for the next moment, she asked him what was wrong. He told her about his mother, opening up himself to the painful memories for the first time since returning to Stony Brook.

She smiled sadly at him when he finished, patting his shoulder. "I never knew my mother. She died when I was very small. I guess it's why I'm so unrefined and not very lady-like…but I tend to mother people as a result too. I could never replace your mom, but if you'll let me, I'd be more than happy to look after you."

Touched by the way she drew people to her and by how deeply she cared for others, Jimmy accepted Chase's offer.

And since then, he had sworn his loyalty to her, and promised himself that he would do anything to help her should she ever need it, and maybe even give his life for her.

As Jim walked down the streets towards his home, he thought of this. He missed her. She had become a very good friend, and a very important person to him. But she and her sister had been away for some time now, on some kind of family business trip they had said. So while he had a good time hanging with the boys from the NG, there was still a slight ache in Jimmy's heart as he thought of the Tiltons being gone.

It was getting later in the afternoon now, and the sun was beginning to set slowly but surely. Long shadows were cast over the trees, and a shift in the wind made the place seem unnaturally quiet and deserted.

But of course, Jimmy paid this no mind. He was fairly close to home, after all. It wasn't until he heard the growling sound from the bushes behind him that he got worried.

* * *

Three figures stood in white robes with golden hoods, watching over the various events unfolding. Around them, whirling rushes of light and energy sprawled through the sky, bathing the ornate archways and bridges with a cacophony of color.

"If things continue along the path they are taking, drastic measures may be needed." One of them stated, a steady male voice coming from beneath the hood.

The other two figures nodded. One of them gave a distinctly feminine sigh before turning away from the scenes playing out below. "You both know our timing must be precise. If we misjudge, and they have need of us later…we are only so strong. We will be unable to help them if we act too soon."

The male nodded as he too stepped away. "I know. But still…we must at least give them a sign of hope, mustn't we? There are brave soldiers just waiting to fight again, but at this point, they feel that there is little chance of winning."

The last figure, who had been silent up to that point, put a hand on the shoulder of the male, and offered a reassuring squeeze. The hand was slender, delicate, and also female, adorned with a simple silver band on the ring finger. "Then give them the signs."

He reached his hand up and squeezed hers in reply, silver band glittering on his own. The smile on his face was audible in his tone. "Thank you."

Each of the three turned, took hands, and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Seldon yawned as he watched the sun finally sink down into the horizon for the night. It had been another long day of public hearings and dealing with oily courtiers.

As he turned from the balcony, a familiar sound reached his ears. In the distance, a beautiful, melodious sound halfway between the stroke of a harp and the proud caw of an eagle had sounded, barely over a whisper.

Yet Seldon knew he had heard it clearly. Curious, he turned back around, and gazed out into the distance. Sure enough, there was something bright in the woods, and it appeared to be coming closer. Knowing that as a fighter, his hand should have been to his blade, Seldon instead gripped the rail, trying to discern the approaching figure.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of gold, red, and orange burst to life before his eyes, and he felt the heat of the flames near his skin. Openmouthed, Seldon found himself face to face with a phoenix. But this firebird seemed different from the normal, almost ghostly.

He raised a hand to touch the gentle bird as it fluttered and perched upon his shoulder. It certainly felt real enough. But the warm, bright, and hauntingly familiar aura about the bird was most certainly unnatural. With a soft coo, the bird nuzzled its face against Seldon's cheek, then dipped its beak up, nipping at his ear affectionately.

The bird shifted its talons, and something light and metallic thumped against Seldon's collarbone. He reached up and grabbed the small object, and found that it was small metal disc on a thin leather cord. Flipping the coin over, he nearly passed out.

With wide, tear-brimmed eyes, barely daring to hope, Seldon turned to face the creature on his shoulder. His mouth opened to speak, but his throat was too tight with emotion.

The bird seemed to smile at him as it fluttered off of his shoulder and hovered in the air just before his face. Seldon glanced up from the coin in his hand to the bird in his face.

"Cammy?" he whispered, looking like a lost child.

The phoenix blinked benignly at him, and disappeared into a wisp of flame.

* * *

A thunder storm was raging throughout Neeanyah. Wind whipped up entire trees, sending them crashing to ground, and the normally peaceful waters of the Rillora Lake moved as though possessed. It was truly the worst storm any could remember.

And as Corinthe sat near the fire of his cottage, he couldn't help but think back to the young man with the bright blue eyes who used to be afraid of thunder and lightning.

The war was taking a turn for the worse, and the guardsman knew it. The worlds were being pushed closer and closer together, barriers between realms breaking down and starting to converge. Indeed, wasn't that what Saint Dane wanted? A world to take for his pleasure? Vengeance for the life he had been denied?

Corinthe sadly shook his head. If he could turn back the hands of time and protect the boy from what he had become, he would. But time marched on, no matter the wishes of the aging warrior. He wanted so badly to stop Daniel's steady descent into madness.

He had failed in his duties as the boy's guardian. The man he had become was poised for greatness – but instead, Daniel had become as twisted and black hearted as the men they used to capture for the good of the land.

A pounding on the door drew his attention. The knocking was insistent, harsh and heavy.

Wondering who on Earth could be banging on his door at this hour, Corinthe stood, and drew his hunting knife from its sheath at his hip.

"What is it?" he asked angrily, flinging the door open.

As he stared at the figure in the doorway, Corinthe thought he must have been dreaming.

Ice blue eyes that reflected the storm raging outside stared up at him, looking haunted and fearful, unlike the confident man they belonged to.

"Danny?" Corinthe reached out his hand to touch the face of the man he had helped to raise, hardly daring to hope. For the first time in nearly fourteen years, his fallen saint had returned home.

"Cori…I need…your help…" Daniel whispered, leaning against the doorframe and clutching his side. He was soaking wet, hair plastered to his neck and face.

Corinthe pulled the man inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He noticed blood dripping steadily with the water down Daniel's arm and soaking through his tunic.

"Danny…my child, what has happened to you?" Corinthe whispered back, taking the younger man into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Daniel said nothing, merely sniffed as he sobbed silently into his old mentor's shoulder.

With no warning, Daniel began to lean forward heavily. Suddenly, his knees gave way, and he collapsed. Only Corinthe's quick movement saved him from hitting the floor.

"Daniel!" he cried, setting the man on the floor gently. He examined the wounds to his arm and side and found a deep gash and what looked to be a stab wound on each of them respectively. But something was wrong – Corinthe knew better than anyone what kind of healing magic Daniel possessed. These wounds should have healed themselves, shouldn't they? The only thing that could have been preventing it was the depletion of his power.

But if Daniel was powerless, then what had he done to drain himself? Corinthe examined the wounds further, and saw that they were beyond the means of his own healing magic.

Fearfully, Corinthe came to a realization.

Daniel Ravencroft was dying in his arms.

The blood loss seemed immense. Thinking quickly, Corinthe reached the one solution he had – find someone whose natural healing abilities matched Daniel's own.

That left only one real choice. He hated to do it, and it went against everything – but even though he was bound to fight for the light, which naturally meant he sided with the Travelers, his personal loyalty was still to the young boy he had protected all those years ago. Closing his eyes tightly, he reached out with his magic, and prayed.

* * *

"_Chastity – your father needs you. Please, come home!" _

Chase's eyes snapped open in the darkness of her bedroom. Corinthe's voice had fluttered into her mind, and woken her from the depths of her slumber. She tried to feel back, see if the aura pattern was genuine. But the sender was so emotional that it was impossible to tell. It could have been a very clever trap, trying to lure her out alone.

Did she take the risk that she was walking into a trap? Or did she trust that it was true? It was foolish – but she could not risk that her father truly needed her. She pulled the blankets back, and rushed out of her room as quietly as possible.


	57. Chapter 51: Chase V Courtney Resolution

_Chapter 51: Chase Versus Courtney – Resolution_

_As he faded in and out of consciousness, Daniel tried to recall just how he had ended up in this particular situation. The gash on his arm he knew full well had been his own fault – those nasty little self-destructive habits were very hard to break, after all. But the wound to his side…how had that happened? He tried to replay the events in his mind, but found it growing hazier by the moment. He remembered the kiss of the blade against his arm, and nothing more. His memory cleared once more as he recalled showing up at Corinthe's door, driven by his feet – and his heart. _

_He was vaguely aware of Corinthe at his side, holding him tightly and trying to stay the bleeding the best he could with a mix of his own energy and basic first aid. It wasn't working well, that much he knew. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of the draining of his own power, but the details around that were hazed as well, as though being viewed through a thick fog. _

_Daniel could feel the tears from Corinthe's face dripping onto his arm. He, for his part, just lay there, trying to breathe. The pain was lessening – he was descending into death. _

_Angrily, he clenched his good fist. This was not how he was supposed to die – his goal of uniting Halla and getting revenge for Press Tilton's betrayal unfulfilled, his daughter's eyes unopened to the truth, and far away from her. How could he, someone of such power and promise, be allowed to have such a pathetic ending? He hated fate. _

_He felt Corinthe release his grip and stand, rushing to the door. The storm was growing worse by the moment. He could feel the rumbling of the ground from the force of the striking lightning nearby. The minimal power that he had remaining allowed him to feel the presence of another person. The footsteps drew nearer to him. _

"_He's drained – his healing magic won't activate, similar to what happened to you after your body healed the most dangerous wounds. He's simply run out of power, and I fear that his condition is quite critical." Corinthe's voice came from above him. _

_The new arrival knelt down beside him, and gently felt the wound on his side. _

"_I won't give up on him…not now…" _

_It was Chase – his little girl had come to help him. _

_His eyes fluttered open, and he tried to raise his arm to touch her face. "Chastity…you came…" before he could say more, pain ripped through his side, and he coughed. _

"_Hush, papa. Don't waste any strength." She scolded, voice strained. She was fighting hard to maintain her composure – she had never before seen her father like this. It was nearly too much to bear – this man was a Demon, wasn't he? The man who had caused so much trouble throughout Halla, been responsible for the death of more than one Traveler – Saint Dane was immortal, wasn't he?_

_She called on her healing powers. "I'm…not sure how to do this…I've never had to heal someone else before. Dad – er, Press – said he'd teach me one day…but he never had the chance…I'll do my best." She rambled slightly, nerves starting to show. _

_Now that he had an energy pattern to work with, Daniel was able to reach back and pull the power towards him, guiding her magic to heal him. The effect was immediate, and the force of the untapped potential in her was overwhelming. He hissed in pain as the magic began to fuse the muscle back together, and the blood cells began to multiply. _

_Body weak and in need of a restart of sorts, Daniel once more began to fade in and out. Chase nearly panicked, but Corinthe reassured her that Daniel was healing, and that his body was trying to put him to sleep so that it could continue to heal itself. _

_She poured every ounce of strength she could into her efforts, wanting to take no chances that he would not recover. Chase could feel her strength waning, but was determined to fully heal him. She would not lose another father – not again. _

_Daniel, nearing full unconsciousness as his body went into overdrive, tried to find his daughter's face again. He opened his eyes, trying to see in the relatively darkened room. The light from the fire a few feet away gave him just enough visibility to see Corinthe standing over him to the right, and Chase kneeling close to his left, tears streaking her face as she looked over him, his blood on her hands._

"_Please don't die, daddy…" she whimpered, pressure finally getting to her. _

_He managed a smile, and raised his good arm to stroke her cheek. His eyes fluttered once more – he was seconds away from being blissfully comatose. _

_And then there was a soft glow from over Chase's shoulder. Daniel opened his eyes again, fighting to stay awake out of curiosity. _

_The light seemed to go unnoticed by Corinthe and Chase, causing him to wonder if he was truly dying despite Chase's best efforts. _

"_You have created a fine mess, my darling." Came the sweet, familiar whisper. _

_Daniel knew he must be dying, or at the very least, hallucinating, because the hand that reached forward to touch his cheek was…it was impossible, and he knew it. _

_Golden eyes full of sorrow and deepest love gazed down at him. She shook her head as though she were watching a child pouting after being punished. "You, my sweet, must learn when to question, and when to merely act. But I have faith in you – as always." _

_He did not even recall when the tears began to fall again, but he was crying. The glow dissipated, and his eyes fluttered as he fought to see her again. _

"_Eidra…?" he whispered. _

_Then all faded to black, and he was once more drifting in darkness.

* * *

_

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his side, Daniel sat up and glanced around the room. It was close to sunset, that much he could tell. The curtains were drawn back just enough to grant him a view of the horizon. The waters of the lake were now calm and still.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd wake up today at all." Corinthe said lightly.

Daniel turned to face him. He hadn't noticed the older man sitting in the corner. "How long has it been?" he asked, pulling the sheets back and moving to stand.

Corinthe crossed over and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit. "It's been a day and a half. You're lucky your healing magic works so well. When Chase was hurt, she was unconscious for almost a week."

They stared at one another, at a loss for words.

To be technical, they were on opposite sides of the war. This was the most they had spoken to one another in nearly fourteen years.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes, till finally, they moved for one another at the same time. Corinthe hugged the man tightly, holding him as close as possible, while Daniel hugged him back around the waist.

"My dear friend…why do you insist on walking the path of that traitor? You were always my hero, you know that. It's why I chose you to be my Acolyte in the first place."

"You didn't choose me, Daniel – fate did, long before you were born. You know that." Corinthe scolded. It was as though nothing had changed between them for a moment.

They regarded one another. Corinthe was aching to tell Daniel that he suspected Shara was behind the death of his wife – but he had no concrete proof, and he was unsure that Daniel would believe him even if he was allowed to speak. They had been forbidden by the Covenant to speak on the matter to anyone who was not already informed.

Daniel, for his part, was trying to remember what had happened to land him here in the first place. His memory was still a blur, no matter how hard he tried to focus.

"Danny…you know that I still fight for the Covenant."

"Yes, I know." He whispered, still holding tight to his friend.

Corinthe stroked the younger man's hair just as he did when he was small. "Can nothing sway you from this revenge? You are not one for such dwelling…"

"He took everything from me. I cannot – and will not – forgive him for that."

"Your daughter believes in his innocence – and she believes in yours."

Silence once more. Daniel could feel this calm in his heart slipping away – he was fading back to the persona of Saint Dane. Soon, he would no longer be this human in action.

"It's too late for me, Cori. I don't even believe in my own innocence anymore."

The guardsman shook his head slowly. "We haven't given up on you, Danny. And I never will. You know that I want nothing more than to turn back time and stop this."

The Demon removed himself from his mentor's arms and looked out of the window at the calm waters below. After a few minutes, he seemed to realize something. "Chase did come to my side when I needed her…she is on the opposing side – it would have been far smarter to just let me die and eliminate half of her problems."

"But she loves you. And she gave everything she had to save you – because she will not give up on you either. At the very least, you have your child's heart. Isn't that enough?"

It should have been. He knew that it should have been more than enough to make him stop his admittedly foolish and self destructive plans. But he was too far gone.

However…the image of his wife over his daughter's shoulder was haunting. Had he been hallucinating, or had there been something more to it than that? Deciding it was likely just a pain-induced vision, he dismissed it. But with a hand pressed to his cheek where her hand had been in his vision, he found himself wishing it was more.

"I know you'll likely be gone by the time I return from my duties today. But know that you are always welcome here. As far as I'm concerned, we're not enemies. You may no longer be a Traveler, but I am still your Acolyte – and your friend." With that, Corinthe patted the man's shoulder, and left the room.

Daniel did not reply. He tested his powers, satisfied when he saw that they were at half strength. Even at half strength, his healing powers should be nearly flawless. After he had rested a few hours more, he would be more than ready to take his leave.

But he was still unsettled. Golden eyes pierced his heart when he lay back and stared at the ceiling. As he struggled to recall that vision, he felt almost…guilty.

The mask of Saint Dane fought for control once more. There was no sense in worrying about his own delusions – all that mattered was revenge. And he was one step closer to enacting that revenge. Just a few more weeks, and it would be time for the Convergence.

* * *

Jimmy stopped in his tracks as the growling sounds grew louder. He whipped around, looking to see who or what was making the sound.

He didn't have to look long – from the bushes emerged several large dogs, each with gleaming yellow eyes and slobber hanging from very long fangs.

"N-nice doggy…aheh…" he laughed weakly, starting to back up slowly. The dogs began to stalk forward, tracking his every step. Finally, he turned and broke into a full sprint. He may not have been athletic, but if there was one thing James Royale was good at, it was running. He could hear the dogs barking as they ran behind him.

Starting to feel tired after a few minutes of the chase, he spotted a near-by alley way and hopped over the fence, barely managing to avoid the lead dog snapping at his ankle.

"Ha! That's what you get, Fido. No Jimmy-chew-toy today!" with a triumphant grin, he turned and began to walk down the alley.

Only to be faced with three more mad-dogs, who were larger than the ones that had been chasing him in the first place. And they did not look at all happy.

Cursing his stupidity for not predicting this – for hadn't he seen nearly every action movie known to man, and always known that it was when the hero seemed safe that the villain re-appeared? – he backed into the fence, and hoped for a miracle.

* * *

From his position in the shadows of the same alley, Youran rolled his bright green eyes, slapped a hand to his face, and shook his head.

"This is s'posed to be the brave leader o' the pure hearts? This lil' twig of a boy? The Elder's 'ave gotta be kiddin' me. Can't even walk two steps without trippin'." He muttered, standing upright. With a final check of his blades, he was off.

He gave a shrill whistle as he neared, causing the quigs to turn to him.

"C'mere, puppies. I've got a treat fer ya." He teased.

The quigs rushed forward with a growl, ready to attack him.

As they drew near, Youran drew a hand axe from his belt, and made eye contact with Jimmy. "Oi – watch an' learn, mate – this'll be yer job soon enough."

* * *

Jimmy could not believe what he was seeing. Right in front of his eyes was a guy not much older than him, who looked like he had come straight out of some fantasy novel. He moved with a ballerina's grace – a ballerina with an axe and crazy ninja moves.

The mystery man spun and dodged, fending off the leaping and snarling dogs with a mix of arm blocks, kicks, and sheer ass-kickery that shouldn't have been possible outside of an issue of Batman. Jimmy winced as one of the dogs went down, it's head now halfway off of its neck. Another dog lost a paw as it tried to rake its claws down the guy's chest.

The remaining dog whimpered as the ninja-man kicked it in the face. It ran off down the alley, all its previous malice gone and replaced with fear.

As though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he wiped his axe on his tunic and replaced it on his belt. "At least tell me you were payin' attention like I said. Last thing I need is fer you go out in yer first fight an' lose an arm. I'd hear 'bout it fer weeks."

Jimmy tried to form an adequate response to mystery-ninja. "Uhhh…."

"…right. Well. Name's Youran – yer gonna be escorted out today."

Jimmy, oblivious as he was, mistook the meaning of Youran's statement. "Whoa there! I appreciate you saving me and all, but uh…you're not my type, and you really don't want to escort me anyway, I mean I don't know anything about the sex trade."

Youran blinked, regarding the younger man for a moment. "Wha' the bloody 'ell are ya talkin' 'bout? Yer a cute kid, but I 'ave no interest in a twig."

"So…you're not trying to put me into a prostitution/male escort ring?" It was Jimmy's turn to blink. He really had been hanging around Chase too long, hadn't he?

"Fer the goddesses' sake, no!" Youran exclaimed. The more irritated he became, the heavier his Aravillian commoner's accent became. "That sort o' thing's somethin' only a sick person would make ya do. I'm 'ere to bring ya back to face yer destiny. Yer friends, the Tiltons – they're gonna need yer help. There's a lot of people countin' on ya, and I'm 'ere to make sure you get there in one piece."

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief, calming for a moment before his mind processed what he had heard. "Wait – WHAT? No way! This is some kind of lame candid camera moment."

Youran, having dealt with this type of denial before, regarded James with a look of bemusement. Without a word, he called upon his powers, and opened a swirling portal.

Jimmy was mid-sentence, muttering something about playing too many video games, when he saw the gateway open in the alleyway before him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jimmy exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Youran simply sighed. His patience was wearing thin, and the kid hadn't even done anything yet. "This is my power – openin' a gateway through the realms with my own soul. Now, get yer ass over here so we can go. Holdin' this thing open takes a fair bit o' power, and I'm tired as 'ell. Been runnin' 'round Halla all damned day."

Timidly, Jimmy took Youran's outstretched hand. The silvery stone star pendant around Youran's neck glittered brightly, and the gateway engulfed them both.

* * *

The steady thumping of the basketball against the wall was the only sound Chase made for the better part of the day, having been in her room since returning that morning.

After being reassured that her father had merely passed out, and not slipped under fully, Corinthe made her sit down by the fire and dry off. The older man assured her that he would look after her father, and promised that he would let her know when he left. And so, she had planted a kiss on her father's forehead, and departed for home.

She knew why she had left – he was her father and she loved him, simple as that. But he was her enemy. Or he was supposed to be. She no longer saw him as such. His time with her on Second Earth as Aubrey had erased the image of the vicious Demon Saint from her mind, and replaced it with the image of a kind, funny, witty, intelligent, handsome and good-natured man. It was so confusing. Press had always spoken of Saint Dane as some sort of monster, a villain who had to be stopped no matter the cost.

But that same man was once his best friend, his brother in arms, and his partner. How could it have turned out this way? The answer lay in her mother's death, she knew. But no one knew the exact details surrounding Eidra Sayina Ravencroft's death. And certainly no one had told her how her mother died, only that she had.

When her father had given his version of events, he said that Press betrayed him, and that Eidra had died as a result. But Chase couldn't imagine Press betraying anyone.

Although…the thought did occur to her that he had lied to her about her birth father for her entire life. And he had left many questions unanswered. What else had he hidden?

She gave a frustrated sigh and tossed the ball into the corner before slumping onto her bed. Another thought rushed through her mind, one that was no less painful than the first.

Courtney had been right.

Chase had always hated admitting when she was wrong – this was no different. But it was made a thousand times worse by the fact that it was Courtney Freaking Chetwynde who had pointed it out. In her immaturity, Chase had done exactly what Press had always taught her not to do – she had been purposely hurtful, and used her skill with the intent to harm another person – and an Acolyte, no less.

Press had taken great care to educate and train both of his daughters to the best of his ability. But he also worked equally hard to instill in them an unshakeable sense of honor and loyalty to one another and to everyone else. Had he been there, he would have been ashamed of her, and she knew it.

But was Press' way the right way? Or was she playing for the wrong team? She couldn't be sure anymore. For Press had been wrong about Saint Dane, it seemed.

She could no longer tell up from down in regards to the war for Halla. But what Chase did know was that hurting people was wrong – even those who have wronged you.

As painful as it was to admit, and as much as it went against her very core, Chase knew she had to apologize to Courtney, and make things right.

Gritting her teeth as though in physical pain, Chase stood and went for the door, determined to fix things before it was too late – or before she lost her nerve.

* * *

"Welcome to yer new home, Jimmy." Youran walked at a leisurely pace through the compound, gesturing with his left hand. He would have gestured with his right, but Jimmy was clinging to it as though it were the last copy of Astro City left on Earth.

In the past hour, he had seen more things than he dared to dream of. Magic was real! It existed! Everything he had dreamed of since his childhood was coming true. If it was real, then everyone who had ever bitched at him for having his head wrapped up in comic books and video games had just been effectively shut up. He could barely contain his excitement at this new and exciting direction his life was going in.

Youran continued to point out the various areas of the compound to Jimmy, trying to calm the boy, when another voice called his name.

"Youran! There you are! I've been looking for you. Is this him?"

Jimmy turned to see the source of the voice, and felt stunned for the billionth time that day. The man before him wore a long brown trench coat, and his light brown hair was in a ponytail that just fell over his shoulder. Chocolate eyes glittered vibrantly with life and happiness, and though everything about him suggested a kind demeanor, he walked with a sense of purpose that radiated leadership and power.

If there was one thing that James Royale remembered from his various, multi-hour conversations with Chase on the phone and at the park after school, it was the way she talked about her late adopted father. He had heard the description so many times that when he closed his eyes, he could make an image of the man in his mind. But that mental image was unnecessary, because Chase had eventually shown him a picture of the three of them as a family. He had smiled at the picture, noting that young Chase had worn pigtails and little smocks, and that her father had the coolest trench coat he'd ever seen.

And right there, right in front of his eyes, was the man from the picture he had just about memorized from familiarity. Before his eyes stood the late Press Tilton.

"How did you get un-dead!?!" Jimmy exclaimed before he could help himself.

Press stopped in his tracks, regarding the young man before him. He pondered the question a moment, then broke into laughter. His laugh was gentle and easy, and as he clapped a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, the young man knew he was with friends.

"I'm guessing that you know who I am, then? I know Chase has shown you the picture a few times. Cute little smock, wasn't it? She hated wearing dresses when she was little. In regards to your question…well…it's a very long story, to say the least. Let's just say, I earned a second chance at things. And you, kiddo, are here to help make sure that second chance gets used the right way." Press stepped between Jimmy and Youran, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "You were chosen to lead a group of fighters."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Tilton, sir. But you've totally got the wrong guy. You sure you don't want my little brother? He's the ass-kicker, not me. I'm pretty damn peaceful." Jimmy rubbed at the back of his head, feeling a little ashamed.

Youran and Press shared a look over Jimmy's head. They both knew the boy was about as violent as a duckling, but they also knew that he was ferociously loyal, and strong of heart. Simply put, he was the purest of the pure hearts. He thought only of his friends and his loved ones without a selfish thought for himself, and his days were passed trying to help others. Having suffered loss in his young life already, he cherished every one of his friends, and would go to any lengths to make them happy. The strength of his young heart was more than most anyone could ever hope to achieve.

Press stopped for a moment, put both hands on the boy's shoulders, and looked him in the eye as he would have done with his own children. "Jimmy – true strength doesn't come from testosterone or muscle - it comes from the heart. And your heart is one of the strongest I have ever known. You were chosen for this because you are the best person for the job – and because you've been a good friend to my daughters. So don't worry about a thing; we'll teach you everything you need to know about being a fighter. But you already have the skills to be a leader – and that is something that can't be taught."

Touched, and fully convinced by Press' words, Jimmy nodded.

Resuming his prior position between the boys, Press gave a winning smile and led them towards a wide set of doors. "Let's go sit down and have something to eat. We'll get to know each other better, and I'll introduce you to some of the others."

All Jimmy could do was marvel at the strange path his day had taken. He only hoped that everything Press had said about him proved true – he couldn't let his friends down.

* * *

Finding Courtney had been fairly easy to do. She spent a good deal of her free time in the backyard of the Sherwood house, practicing what she had learned from Leila, Loor, and Bobby. So when Chase finally did leave her room, it didn't take very long to spot her.

Courtney was outside in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, going through a series of kicks. As much as Chase was not looking forward to stepping outside, she couldn't help but smile at this. Those kicks were very familiar – the same that Corinthe had taught her and Leila when they were very small. It brought back fond memories of trips to Neeanyah with her late father. She frowned for a moment. Should she still be calling Press her father?

"Unless that telepathy thing works with Courtney, you may want to go outside to verbally apologize." Patrick whispered, smile audible in his tone.

Chase jumped, tripping over her own feet and falling backwards into him. Glaring as he laughed, she smacked him in the arm and whipped around.

"Dude – why would you sneak up on me of all people when I'm already tense?!"

The librarian managed to suppress his laughter enough to speak. "Not my fault you spaced out. You're supposed to be the one with the ninja skills, not me."

She said nothing, biting her lip as she looked outside once more.

"Hey…just swallow your pride and do the right thing. That's what Press would say."

"Is it…? I'm not so sure anymore…" Chase replied in a barely audible whisper. Patrick didn't like the sound of that question, but said nothing of it.

Instead he placed a hand on her shoulder and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Go make things right, princess. And then eat something sweet to make your pride feel better, since I know that's why you don't want to apologize."

"Shut up, Pat." She mumbled, pouting. But she did as she was told. With a heavy sigh, she opened the back door, and stepped outside.

* * *

The entire Council was in an uproar. Not only had the strange killings seemed to intensify throughout the regions, but the nominations to the High Council seats were beginning.

As expected, many regional Councilors stepped forward to offer there services, and almost all of them were doing so for their own gain. As much as he detested most of them, they were not Corinthe's current focus.

Instead, the Red Dragon had his attention focused on Shara. She had been unusually quiet in the recent sessions of Council, and looked far too happy for his taste. Something was going on, and he knew it – Shara was never that happy. But what was it?

He had his suspicions about her affiliation with Daniel already, but something else was there beneath the surface. She had her own agenda, he was sure. But he couldn't make a formal accusation before the Council without evidence. And no matter how good he was with his tracking abilities, she kept herself so well hidden and tucked away that he could gather no concrete evidence against her.

But something was stirring and he knew it. Absently, he touched the pouch at his hip, thinking of the scrap of parchment from Daniel inside.

_Corinthe had returned from his duties for the day knowing that Daniel would be gone when he arrived. But it didn't make it any less painful when he was proven right. _

_The bed was neatly made, and the clothes he had worn were neatly folded on the edge of the nightstand. Nothing at all signified that Daniel Ravencroft had been here, except for the small slip of paper on the bed, addressed to Corinthe. _

_**Cori, **_

_**Thank you for taking care of me in my time of need. I hope you realize I still regard you as both friend and mentor. I regret that we are still on opposing sides – but I stand firm in my beliefs, as I know you will stand in yours. Take care of my little girl for me. **_

_With a sad smile, he tucked the note into his pocket. It may not have been much, but it was just enough to keep him going. And that was all he could really ask for. _

"Everyone, we will adjourn for today. This arguing is getting us nowhere." One of the High Councilors raised his arms and called for the end of the day's meeting.

Relieved that his ringing ears would finally have a break, Corinthe left the Hall as fast as possible. In his haste to exit, he bumped into someone in the main corridor.

"A thousand apologies my – " he began to apologize, only to narrow his eyes when he realized whose path he had crossed. "Whore." He finished simply, disgusted.

"Well, if it isn't the Council's favorite dog. I'm astounded you can still move so fast at your age. Haven't they tried to force you into retirement yet?" Shara smirked devilishly.

They regarded one another a moment, hatred palpable between their gazes.

"Even at my age, I am more than a match for the likes of you. You're lucky I am a gentleman, or I would not waste my breath on a woman of your kind."

"When I am appointed to the High Council, you will regret that statement. But I suppose I may dismiss it as the senility of a bitter old man, angry that he has lost his own game."

He fought hard to maintain his composure. He was no use to Chase and Daniel and the others if he lost his temper here. The Elders were counting on his work here. With effort, he managed to calm himself. "This is not a game, Shara. And I've lost nothing."

She smiled knowingly. "Everything you have lost has been my gain. Even now, I hold pieces that you can but imagine. Soon enough, you'll see how ahead I truly am."

With this last arrogant taunt, she turned on her heel and fluttered away.

Corinthe could feel people moving past him, but his senses were overloading. Everything in his being was screaming, fighter's instinct blaring, urging him towards a conclusion.

Suddenly, much to the alarm of everyone around him, Corinthe took off with a speed bordering on unnatural. He rushed from the hall and into the city streets, twisting and dodging to avoid the people around him. Nothing mattered in that moment except for getting into the woods. Soon enough, he was running through the gates of the city and into the open woods just beyond.

As soon as he was hidden in the dense woods, he ripped open his tunic and fumbled with the leather cords around his neck, till he found the one he was looking for. Closing his eyes and dropping to his knees, he focused all his energy on the stone in his hand.

It was as if the world itself had split open. A rift appeared in mid-air, bringing with it an explosion of light and sound. As soon as it began, it was over.

Now being propelled through time and space in an emergency flume, Corinthe allowed his mind to catch up with the rest of his body. One thing had finally been confirmed through her bragging, and he was certain it would finally be Shara's downfall.

After years of wondering and suspecting, they finally had a clear, definite answer.

Shara Korlaine had killed Eidra Sayina Ravencroft – and Daniel Ravencroft was with her.

* * *

"Hey, Chetwynde – can we talk a minute?" Chase called over to her fellow brunette, who was kicking at the air ferociously as she went through another set.

Courtney almost fell over when she turned and saw it was Chase. In mid-kick at the time, she lost her balance and almost tipped over. Chase, close enough to reach out, grabbed her by the arm and set her upright before she fell.

"Why? So you can point out my failures again?" Courtney spat, pulling out of Chase's grasp. It was clear that she was not exactly over their previous conversation.

Chase bit her lip hard. Apologizing had never been her strong suit – ever. Even when she was dead wrong, it was near impossible to get her to even mutter "sorry". This was even harder than normal. It was Courtney, for one. It was entirely her fault, for two.

"No…I just wanted to…uh…" she cursed in her head. Why was this so damned hard?

"If you've got something to say, say it. Otherwise I have kicks to practice."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and you were completely right and I had no right to say the things I did and I was a total bitch and I know you're not trying to steal my boyfriend and I know that I've been a complete disgrace to my dad's memory and I'm sorry for that and I'm trying to be nice, dammit, can't you just work with me here!?" Chase unleashed her apology in a nonstop rush of words that she hoped made sense.

Judging from Courtney's face, it may not have. Chase wanted to scream at the thought of letting that mishmash of statements fly out of her mouth again.

"I forgive you."

Chase – who was in mid-mental rant against herself for her stupidity in her apology – now looked confused instead as she glanced at Courtney. "Huh?"

"I forgive you. I sat down with Patrick and Leila, and they tried to explain things from your side to me. I know you've been through some rough things, and that you're not a bad person – you just do dumb things sometimes. So I accept your apology, and I forgive you. I don't expect us to be best friends right away or anything – but I at least hope we can work together now, since we're on the same side." Courtney managed a small smile, and extended her hand to the dumbstruck Chase. "Partners?"

It was a full minute before Chase gathered her wits enough to shake Courtney's hand. "Partners. Now uh, if you want, I can help you correct your balance shift on that kick."

Courtney nodded, and that pair set to work on proper posture and balance for kicking.

* * *

Looking out into the backyard from the kitchen were Leila and Bobby. The cousins could hardly believe what they had seen. They had been preparing for World War III – instead, they witnessed a very anti-climactic apology. They decided to chalk up to a miracle.

"I'm not even going to ask how that worked." Bobby shook his head as they made their way back to the living room. "I was expecting yelling. And blood. And more yelling."

Chuckling, Leila clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. We'll just say that was an act of the gods and not ask why in case we jinx it. Give them some time to talk it out more and bond. In the meantime – let's go con Patrick into cooking something for us to eat."

* * *


	58. Chapter 52: Return To Neeanyah

_**Author's Note:**_

Ello' loves. First and foremost, many apologies for the lengthy delay in my updating schedule. Some personal issues came up that resulted in me not writing for some time. Those issues have been resolved, and I have started writing again. Chapter 53 is being written as we speak, and should be ready fairly soon.

Sorry for making you all wait, and I hope that this chapter does not disappoint.

-Chase

* * *

_Chapter 52: Return To Neeanyah_

It was late when Saint Dane stepped into Shara's study. The sorceress looked up from the parchment she was reading with a tender smile.

"Ah – good to see you, Daniel. I was worried when you did not return." She simpered.

He regarded her with a gaze that held more ice than normal. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can, Daniel…I merely worry for you out of affection."

The Demon Saint swept from the doorway and perched himself in the arm chair facing her. "I am moving forward with my plans, and will be away from Neeanyah for what should equate to a week's time, if my calculations are correct. Whatever you have planned for this place, do while I am away – once I return, our final battle begins."

Shara's eyes narrowed just slightly as a small smile formed upon her lips. "Is it finally time?" she asked, standing from her chair and crossing to him.

The icy blue eyes turned upward to look at her. "Yes. The Convergence is beginning."

"And what of your daughter, Daniel? Do you still feel she will join us?"

He lowered his gaze. "I do not know."

Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know it pains you, Daniel. But we must prepare for the worst. Should she decide not to join us – "

"We will deal with it when I return." He cut her off, raising a hand to indicate he no longer wished to speak of it. "In the meantime, have your fun. I will return later."

Shrugging her hand off of his shoulder, he rose, and strode from the room.

* * *

Shara couldn't help but notice the way he was slightly favoring his left side as he walked. It was sad to her, really. Daniel was far too powerful to let himself be overcome like that. Had his mind and body just obeyed her power's command in the first place, he would not have been so badly wounded.

His mind was still caught between the light and darkness of his nature. It was troubling to think that even now, as they stood close to their goal of complete control of Halla, he was having second thoughts. So casually, she masked her aura and reached her hold over his mind. Or at least, that was what she tried to do.

What she was not expecting was the strong light magic that was shielding him. An unfamiliar energy pattern was woven protectively over his aura, and it fought against her own dark powers fiercely. Shara was almost unable to overcome it, but in the end she managed to at least strike at the protective barrier around him.

The clashing energy must have manifested before him, for he began fighting against the air, lashing out with the blade he had already been using to dig into his forearm. Half consumed by madness and his own delusions, Daniel fought his imagined enemy, and ended up running himself through on his own hunting dagger.

Cursing her own lack of caution, Shara had used all her strength to cast a memory charm over him, repressing everything that had happened after he cut a long swathe down his arm. Had she not done so, he may have grown suspicious, or even been able to unravel the energy source and trace it back to her.

And Daniel Ravencroft would not take kindly to attempted control.

So Shara had withdrawn her power, placing faith in his natural healing abilities. To be cautious, she held back on her attempts to influence him, and lay low, working on her plans to overthrow the Neeanyahn Council of Magick. If she could take over Neeanyah, she would be in control of one of the most important territories of Halla.

"Once I remove those brats that Press trained, and eliminate those fools of the Covenant, I will reclaim my original birthright in the scheme of Halla. And I will forge my own Order to rival that of those senile old fools. Perhaps then they will think twice before stripping my family of their titles and duties to the Travelers." She muttered, anger thudding in the blood in her veins. She calmed herself when she noticed that her inner rage was causing the fire on the candles around her to flicker.

It was only a matter of time. And for the Council of Magick, that time was almost out.

* * *

"I knew it. I knew that bitch did it!" Corinthe roared, slamming his fist down on the table before him. In the chair directly beside him, Press flinched.

The Royal Guardsman turned his blistering gaze on the former Lead Traveler. "And you knew it too. You knew, this entire time, and wouldn't confirm it."

"Cori, I couldn't! I wasn't entirely sure myself. We didn't know for certain, even when our undercover soldier reported back on the situation last week. Now, we have the proof we need with your testimony." Press replied, trying to stand his ground.

This wasn't good enough for Corinthe. "Press, I have trusted your judgment on this matter for the past fourteen years. But it's damn near time we do something about it. I can't keep lying to the kids forever, and I know there's trouble stirring on Neeanyah!"

Across the table, Jo looked up. "You don't mean the turning point, do ya, mate?"

Corinthe nodded. "I'm almost certain of it this time. The Council is splitting into factions with this election to the High Council. Anyone who can slide in and shift the balance of power will essentially be able to control half of the nation."

"Then maybe it's time fer ya to tell 'em the truth." Youran finally spoke.

The three men glanced down the table at him.

"If it were me, I'd wanna know the truth. Ya lied to 'em enough as kids. And now ya want 'em to fight fer ya? It's unfair, and ya all know it. If ya think they're old enough ta fight, then they're old enough ta be trusted with the real story."

Press lowered his gaze, mulling the young man's words.

"While the Elders take their own sweet time deciding when we're allowed to act and what we're allowed to do, I need to get back home. If this really is the turning point for Neeanyah, I have a duty as the acting Acolyte to stop it from going wrong. And I have to call in the Travelers. And mark me, Press – if I don't get clearance in a few days, I will tell them myself. And I don't give a damn if I am punished for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home." Corinthe stood, and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

"My phone's ringing, baby."

"Ignore it, lovey."

"But Spader –"

Chase was cut off from her argument as Spader once more covered her lips with his own.

The two had been watching a movie on the couch, but since it was a movie they had both seen a hundred times over, and it was a quiet evening with almost everyone else out of the house, hormones had gotten the best of them. And now, about twenty minutes into their heavy make-out session, the strains of "Defying Gravity" were interrupting them as Chase's cell phone continued to ring.

Spader grinned as the phone finally stopped ringing. "Much better. Now then, back to business!" He then shifted over to kiss Chase's neck. The happiness didn't last long – the phone began to ring once more, louder than it had been before.

"Vo – off." Chase ordered, pushing at her boyfriend's tank-top clad chest as he rolled off of her and onto the living room floor, pouting. Grumpily, Chase grabbed the phone and answered without checking the display. "What?"

"Hello to you too, little cousin." Bobby snickered. Judging from his tone, he likely had at least a small inkling as to what was going on back at the Sherwood House.

"It had better be important, Bobby."

The Lead Traveler sobered up immediately. "Actually, it is. Courtney and Mark just got a message from Devin through the rings. He says that things are starting to look a little strange in Aravil. Something about the nighttime sky showing ghostly images. One of the things he described sounded like a spinney fish from Cloral, and another sounded like it may have been a tang from Eelong."

Spader, who was now listening next to Chase, cursed under his breath.

"That can't be good…" Chase murmured.

"I agree. We're on our way home right now. I think we need to go and check things out. So if you don't mind, stop swapping spit with Spader and get ready for a meeting."

Before Chase could snap at him for his remark, Bobby hung up, leaving Chase and Spader to glare at the device together.

"Well…so much for our fun." Chase sighed, moving to stand up.

Spader intercepted her before she could, and tackled her back down to the couch.

"Well I wouldn't say it's completely over, love. We still got a few minutes 'fore they get here, ey?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, grinning almost ferally.

She snorted. "Yeah, and that's long enough to do what exactly?"

He laced his hands through her hair and planted a scorching kiss on her lips that left her gasping for air when he finally pulled back. "Long enough for me to leave a mark."

Chase merely giggled as Spader lowered his head to her neck once more.

* * *

­­­­­­"So we should contact the others and see if anything strange has been happening to them, too." Bobby wrapped up his briefing, looking around the room.

Next to him, Leila was giving Spader a death glare as she watched her sister apply makeup to the bright red spot on her neck. The Cloran Traveler, thoroughly proud of himself, smiled back at her brightly, unabashed by his obvious cheeky behavior.

"Alright. Let's start contacting the others. Mark, Courtney – I need you to send a message to the other Acolytes and see what's going on. Chase – can you get ahold of Corinthe?"

The Neeanyahn was about to answer her cousin, only to be frozen in place. Just as when her father was injured, a whisper tore through her mind.

"_Chase – the turning point is here. I need you all back home to sort this out before it gets worse! Come as soon as possible – it's related to the Council."_

"No need, guys – he just contacted me." Chase informed everyone, shaking her head to clear it. She quickly relayed Corinthe's message to the rest of them before replying.

"_We'll be on our way in a few minutes. See you soon." _

Bobby gave a heavy sigh. It wasn't what he was expecting at all, but it couldn't be helped. "So much for the plan. Alright guys, let's head out now, then."

"But what about the strange visions?" Courtney asked.

"You and Mark should contact the Acolytes of the other Travelers, and see what else we can learn. We'll stay in contact with you guys along the way." Leila instructed. She had somehow become the de facto second in command of the team in the year they had been together, and the others took her orders as law.

Bobby nodded his agreement behind her. "Ok. Mark, Courtney – you guys are welcome to tell your parents you're staying over for a few days and use the house. Just don't forget to clean out the fridge on Saturday if we're not back. All set? Ok, let's move."

The team stood, and made their way en masse to the basement flume.

* * *

It was near sunrise in Isayer when the Travelers made their way out of the cave that marked the main flume gate. An unnatural stillness filled the misty pre-dawn air around them, setting Chase and the others on edge.

"Something feels really, really off…" Bobby stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"There you are. I was starting to worry that something may have happened on the way."

They turned to find Corinthe quickly making his way forward from the west, eyes sharp and alert, though his body seemed fatigued.

"What's going on, Corinthe? We've gotten word from Devin that people are seeing things from other territories in the skies over Aravil, and now this…" Chase trailed off, biting down on her lower lip when she saw the somberness in her mentor's eyes.

"Come, all of you. We'd better discuss this at home. It's safer there." He put a hand on Chase's shoulder, and gestured for the others to follow before turning away.

* * *

"So that's the stillness we felt in the air – council spies?" Patrick looked over the rim of his reading glasses at Corinthe, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

Corinthe nodded slowly. "Ever since they began making bids for the open High Council seats, things have gotten downright vicious. Councilors are spying on one another, sending out envoys and forming alliances to secure power in the leadership change. That in itself isn't what worries me."

The Travelers exchanged nervous glances. This wasn't bad enough to make him believe something else was going on? What else could there be besides this lack of trust?

They didn't have to wait long to get their answer. "What truly disturbs me, and makes me believe this is the turning point, is the way that the High Council has been handling the mysterious killings. Those murders were never solved, and in fact, it almost seems that there have been more. But the worst part of these murders is that the energy has been drained from the bodies of the victims. It's almost as if it's been carefully harvested. And the only reason to harvest that much life force aura is for high level dark magic."

Chase fidgeted in her seat, exchanging a glance with her sister. She and Leila knew the kind of things that loose energy could be used for, and none of them were pleasant.

"Whoever is harvesting this energy would benefit greatly from the tension and in-fighting going on in the Council chambers, right?" Gunny ventured, chin resting in his palm.

"Which is exactly why I requested that you come. Whoever it is, they're powerful. Too strong for me to track and take on my own. And this would be the perfect time to strike. I fear that Da – Saint Dane – may be preparing a strike in the midst of this."

"So we have to go to the next Council meeting, and see who stands out as suspicious. Leila and I should be able to at least find out who's hiding something. Maybe we could even trace back the negative energy and find some suspects." Chase gave a small smile, trying her best to hide what she really felt.

Beside her, Spader glanced at her face from the corner of his eye. She was upset, that much was obvious. After convincing her father to leave on Aravil, he was back to his old business, and this time, moving in on her home. It had to have been rough on her.

Corinthe felt terrible. He was almost positive he knew who was behind this. And he was also fairly sure that everything was about to come to the light. Should he tell them now, and try to take control of the situation? He did a discreet scan of Chase's energy – no, he should keep his mouth shut for now. There was no guarantee that she would take it calmly, and he was sure that if she was as much like Daniel as they all thought, she would immediately go after Shara – and he knew that the sorceress was more than ample match for the impulsive young witch-in-training. If Chase went after Shara alone, she would die.

He couldn't take the risk. It pained him to continue to lie to them all, but he couldn't risk her hot-headedness ruining everything that they had been working for.

"That's a good idea. Council meets the day after tomorrow. We'll discuss things in more detail later – for now, I suggest you spend your time training, and get something to eat for breakfast. I'm going to go and get a little sleep now that you're here."

At this statement, Chase finally looked at Corinthe closely. For the first time in her life, he looked…old. His fifty-four years were showing, the gray in the roots of his hair more prominent, the quickness of his step slowing. He looked so tired, as though he hadn't slept properly in years. It was frightening. He had always been so strong, one of her heroes – that he would actually show signs of mortality was unthinkable.

As Corinthe walked past them and said goodnight, she stood and hugged him tightly from behind. He stopped mid-step, as though surprised by the sudden contact.

"Cori – thank you for always looking after us. You work so hard…don't forget to take care of yourself, okay? I love you very much, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I've lost enough father figures already…"

He smiled softly, grateful she could not see the water that sprang to his eyes at her words.

"I'm fine, little one. But thank you. Wake me up for evening training, hmm?"

She agreed, and he slipped up the stairs without another word.

* * *

By the time Saint Dane arrived at his destination, it was far past sunset. In the darkened sky, he noticed the swirl of ghostly images from throughout Halla, of spinney fish and tangs, of zenzen and blimps. It was very, very wrong. He knew this.

But it was too late to care for such things.

He transformed into his raven form, and fluttered into the open window in the manor before him. Careful to avoid the late shift of guards, he swooped through the wide halls till he found the study that he had been so familiar with in his youth.

"You're late. Busy wrecking another peaceful civilization?"

The raven shifted, bringing him back to his true form. Icy eyes rolled, and his lips turned upwards in a wry smile. "Very funny, Seldon."

Seldon gave a smirk in return. "Who said I was joking?" Before the Demon Traveler could reply, the ruler waved his hand. "Sit down; we don't have much time before you have to leave. If you're seen here, there's nothing I can do to save you."

"I am aware." He took the seat that had been offered to him, and withdrew a sheet of parchment from the inner fold of his traveling cloak, spreading it on the table before them. "I'll be brief; everything is near complete. Here is what I need you to do for me…"

* * *


	59. Chapter 53: The Wraith Queen's Secret

_**A/N:**_

'Ello again, loves. Chapter 53 is ready to rock, and I must say, I'm actually pleased with it for once!

We're getting into the real conflict of the story now - this will be a leveling chapter for Chase and co.

Without further ado, here's the -

???: OBJECTION!

Me: WTF! O_O

Miles: I object because that was objectionable!

Me: What did I do that was so objectionable!?

Phoenix: (slams desk) You didn't give a disclaimer!

Klavier: OBJECTION! (points across room) The pretty frauline doesn't have to give one! She clearly doesn't own the series, because she's not as filthy rich as I am, ja?

Me: -__- Gee thanks, Klavi.

Klavier: Ja, mein fruend. (flashes dazzling smile)

Me: (sigh) Let me go round up my lawyers before it's too late. In the meantime, have a chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 53: The Wraith Queen's Secret_

"You would willingly hand me these? Isn't it Corinthe's duty to guard them?" Seldon glanced over the table at his old friend in disbelief.

Saint Dane drained the last bit of ale from his glass and wiped the back of his mouth. "It would be – if I were still a Traveler, and he still an Acolyte."

Seldon took the small wooden box from the table before him, and closed the lid. "I still don't understand why you're giving me these – and why you're telling me all this. You know I have no choice but to fight you."

"Really? I wasn't at all aware of that! I thought you were just holding your sword to my throat when I approached you last month because you missed me."

"Sarcastic as always."

"Just one of my many talents, Seldon."

The ruler shot him a look of annoyance. "Daniel, please…"

Saint Dane relented, growing serious once more. "I'm sorry, Sel. I should be more sensitive to your feelings. In my…condition…it is difficult sometimes…"

"I understand. But why give me all this? The plans, the logistics, the traps…all of it is here. Why do this, knowing that I have to try to take you down with the others? It's almost as if you wanted to d – " He cut himself off as realization dawned on him.

The Demon Saint merely arched an eyebrow, as though curious about Seldon's thought.

"Danny…please tell me that's not what you're aiming for…"

"What do I have left, Seldon?"

"It's not too late, Danny! For the love of the Saints, you have to know that!"

Daniel didn't answer him. Instead, he produced a small golden locket from his cloak and tossed it onto the table. "I am beyond saving, Seldon. I have made my choices. But it's not too late for the kids. And I refuse to drag my Chastity down with me. Besides, I can see it – she's more Press' daughter than mine, now. This is the best thing for her…and the information means nothing if you can't stop me after I start the Convergence."

"I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

The Demon smiled. "I would expect nothing less of you. It's why I am trusting you over Corinthe. He's too sentimental…and I can't predict what I would do to him in anger…"

"Danny, please don't do this! I can do something, anything, if you just trust me. Hell, they want to trust you –" Seldon's protests were cut short by a warning look.

"Next time I see you, we'll be on opposite ends of the blade. I won't go easy on you like I did when we were young." Daniel warned, standing from the table.

"You mean like I went easy on you."

Daniel shook his head, chuckling. "I'm glad we were friends, Seldon."

"So am I, Dan. Take care of yourself, please…"

He moved to leave, when a thought struck him. Without turning around, he addressed Seldon. "He's not fully dead, is he?"

Seldon didn't have to ask what "he" Daniel was talking about.

"Danny…I…"

That was answer enough for Daniel. "I should have known…I wasn't a Traveler when he "died". And he hadn't quit yet. I didn't bother to make sure Pendragon had fully assumed the mantel yet. I knew I should have coaxed the Spader brat into killing him directly…"

Seldon closed his eyes against the pain of the knowledge that Daniel was shifting back to Saint Dane. "He's the new forces Commander. Jo is with him."

"Good. It's better this way. I can finish him off for good before my turn comes."

"Daniel – he loves you."

Saint Dane visibly flinched. "Don't use that word with me."

"Do what you will, Daniel. Just know that everything he's done has been for you."

He did not reply. Within seconds, he had shifted, and was fluttering through the open window into the still-black early morning sky, leaving Seldon to his painful thoughts.

* * *

The conditions at Council were worse than any of them had been expecting.

Gone was the stiff formality, the barbed words hidden in honeyed tones. This was an all-out verbal war. The tension in the air was thicker than treacle as the High Council tried to control the proceedings. They may as well have been herding hummingbirds for all the good it was doing. Everyone was attacking each other verbally, throwing out reasons why one person or another was unfit as a candidate, sometimes going into direct insults.

As they had been on their last trip to Neeanyah, the group was assembled behind Chase. She paid little attention to the debates going on during the session. Corinthe had told her to save her energy for the main task: rooting out the potential threat.

This was only the first day of three planned for the High Council Seat selection. They didn't expect to find much out today. It was more likely that whoever was behind the problems would wait until day three to play their hand. Playing it too early would mean detection – something that this person seemed smart enough to avoid so far.

By the time Council recessed for the day, they were all exhausted. Listening to all the needless squabbling had taken so much patience – patience that Chase no longer had.

"It wasn't always like this…" Corinthe wistfully sighed over dinner.

Patrick glanced at him. "When did the Council become such a travesty?"

"When my mama died. She never would have let this happen." Chase mumbled.

The others looked at her. It wasn't often that Chase spoke of her mother. They had an uneasy feeling that this conversation was not going to pleasant.

"What ever happened to your mum, love? You never talk about her." Spader asked, causing Leila and Bobby to smack their foreheads. So much for trying to keep the conversation light-hearted, they thought.

"She died when I was little. I told you that." Chase replied, shoving steak in her mouth.

Bobby glanced at Spader, hoping the Cloran would stop asking questions.

No such luck.

"Yeah, but how? I understand if ya don't wanna talk about it."

Chase set her fork down on her plate. She opened her mouth to reply, only to close it again a moment later. Thoughtfully, she chewed on her lower lip before answering.

"I…I don't actually know. No one ever told me anything about it…"

Slowly, her face went from confused to angry. Here was yet another thing Press had withheld from her. He had lied to her about her father – had he lied about her mother too?

Corinthe could follow her line of thought from the look on her face. "Don't think that way, Chastity. I know you don't trust much of your father's words right now, but Press was honest about that – your mother is gone, sweetheart."

That was when she realized something else:

Corinthe must know what really happened to her family.

Something strange came over her. It was a mix of emotions that she couldn't fully identify; part anger, part sadness, and part abject curiosity. Corinthe had known the truth the entire time. He had to have known. He was there all those years ago, he knew her family back when it was still a family. And he had been her real father's Acolyte – the one person who would know his fate no matter what.

"You lied to me too…this whole time…" she stated numbly, looking down the table at him. "You knew my father was alive for all these years, and you never – "

"I did what I thought was best for you, Chastity. I didn't always like it, but I did it because I love you like my own, and because it's what Press asked of me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you Danny was alive. I can't make up for that now. But I can tell you some of what happened to your mother, if you would like to know."

She regarded him a moment, fighting the anger and pain back down inside. "How did my mother die, Corinthe? And why does my father blame Press for it?"

He took his time pushing his plate away before looking at her again. "Your mother was murdered while protecting you, Chase. While your father and Press were off on a mission. The timing of it was just perfect enough that it looked as though Daniel had been set up. The only person who should have known that they were leaving was Press."

There was a silence throughout the room as they all processed the new information.

"Mama died…because of me?"

"No. It was not your fault, Chase. You had nothing to do with it."

"But you just said it was protecting me! If not for me – "

"No, Chastity! That's the same line of thinking that made your father go mad, and I won't have you thinking that way too!" Corinthe finally snapped, staring her down fiercely.

She froze for two reasons. One – Corinthe never spoke to her that way. And two – the second half of his reprimand sounded off.

"Did you say…papa went mad?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

Corinthe nodded hesitantly. "Yes…grief from your mother's death caused his mind to split. Your father was always more serious and a bit more cynical than your mother was…Eidra was who kept him in line in later years. Press' more carefree nature softened your father around the edges even more. Losing her, and having it appear as though his own best friend and brother in arms had caused it, was more than he could bear. It broke his spirit as well as his mind. By no means is Daniel an evil person – just a good man pushed too far. Press was framed – and Daniel was taken from us."

It made so much more sense now. And inside, she felt justified. Her father was not a bad person inside – he had just been pushed beyond his limits. She thought of her relationship with her sister. If something had happened to Leila, there was a good chance Chase would have done the same thing. Putting herself in her father's shoes, she knew it was not that hard to imagine. Pity for her father's position welled up in her heart.

The same thought kept pulsing through her mind as she excused herself from the table to go to sleep. Her father was no traitor – he had been betrayed. But by whom? Who would have set up Press to get to Danny? Who could have hated her family that much, and why?

She was too tired to think about it, and she didn't know enough to make a guess.

Deciding to look into it and ask Corinthe more when she felt better, Chase went to sleep.

* * *

Corinthe had told Press this would happen sooner or later. He had warned him. Dammit, why didn't his hot-headed young friends ever listen to him!?

He had managed to keep Chase relatively calm considering. The others had barraged him with questions, but he fielded them off by claiming ignorance on anything else.

Press owed him for this silence. He was so tired of lying to everyone – and he was almost certain he had the facts straight on what had really happened fourteen years ago.

Angrily, he slammed his fist into the wall. This was not the way it was meant to be, no matter what Press would try to have him believe!

He was almost certain it was Shara. So close to proving it, but still unable to do so. He needed aural proof. And that was not something he had been trained for. He needed Chase's power to confirm it.

And when she did…

The goddess only knew what would happen when she did.

He had been spared her anger once already. Mercifully, Chase had not been on Neeanyah for all those years. She didn't know the story of what had happened between her mother's family and Shara's family. She didn't know Corinthe's suspicions of the woman in regards to Eidra's death. Chase simply didn't know Shara well enough to realize the rather obvious signs pointing in the enchantress' direction.

But Corinthe did. He had lived it, seen the rivalry with his own eyes…

He couldn't be sure of what Shara would do once she was discovered. But once more, he found himself having to trust in Press Tilton.

"This is your last chance, Press…" he muttered to himself. "I trusted you before, and things spiraled out of control. I'd hate to be you if it happens again…"

* * *

Conditions in Council worsened progressively over the next two days. By the time the final day reached its halfway point, Chase was sure that the Council was close to full-scale war. It was amazing that blades hadn't already started flying.

"Any leads?" Bobby leaned close to his cousin's ear and whispered.

She shook her head. "I can feel it. But it's a low hum. It won't be until something really good or really bad happens that I can pinpoint it…I'm not that good at this…"

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded.

It wasn't easy to pinpoint an unfamiliar power source. And whoever this belonged to, they were good. Chase wasn't terrible at aura tracking, but whoever it was – they were good. She'd been paying close attention for the past few days, but only gotten the faintest of hints to the power source. With so many magic users around her, it was near hopeless.

They sat through nearly four hours of constant bickering. Each time the High Councilors tried to raise a vote, someone would raise an objection to counter the candidate. It was going nowhere fast, that much was certain. The Travelers were trying their hardest to not step in and say anything, being mindful of the customs of Neeanyahn politics.

Spader rolled his eyes as he listened to a particularly nasty aside nearby, in which two female members were arguing about which one of them some Lord was really in love with, and which one of them was the whore for sleeping with him. He really wanted to just go down to the Council floor and tell everyone to shut up. Even he thought that they were being childish, and he was the one who still put starfish in people's underwear!

"I say we forget this foolish attempt at voting and allow the strongest to take the reigns!" cried one nobleman, face purple with barely-suppressed rage.

It was loud enough that it got the attention of nearly everyone in the room. An uneasy quiet finally filled the air as everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes! None of you are fit to lead anyway! I don't know why we ever continued this miserable excuse for a Council!" another nobleman called.

Chase snapped her attention to the second man, who jumped from his seat.

Others soon began to pick up the cries, calling for disbandment and free reign of their lands. It was almost full-scale mutiny. But the High Councilors sat listless at their table.

Something was very, very wrong. That was clear to see. There was a flare of energy in the room as everyone began to shout at one another, and fighting was imminent.

Fearfully, Chase turned to her mentor. Corinthe seemed a little stunned himself.

"Scan as hard as you can, Chase. This is a chaos hex; it feeds from negativity and grows worse with time. It must have finally been given enough power to take hold!" he hissed, hand on the hilt of his blade. "Everyone, think positive thoughts. As simple as it sounds, it will actually hold back the spell fairly well."

Chase put everything she had into her scanning, and searched the room to find the source.

Below them, everything was falling to pieces. The negative energy in the room was palpable, and filled with a darkness that penetrated even Gunny's perpetual cheer.

"I say we disband and take control for ourselves! Every man to his own domain!" someone else cried. The volume in the room rose, and still the High Councilors sat.

Finally, Chase felt a tug on her power. Grunting in pain, she doubled over. Something was trying to hurt her, and break her scan. Biting her lip, she put all of her energy into it with renewed vigor, fighting hard to sit up straight again.

"Are you alright, lovey?!" Spader asked, panic clear in his voice.

She nodded her head, eyes tightly shut as she focused her power. Whoever it was behind the madness, they knew she was on to them, and they were fighting back.

Suddenly, she was forced back against her chair. Something had lashed out at her, the force of it making her give a small cry as she fought back. Her energy was reaching its limit, and she was about to lose what small connection she had to the source.

"Chase! Fight back, child! It will consume you if you don't!" Corinthe urged, on his knees beside her. He placed a hand on her cheek, trying to get her to focus on him.

Things were starting to blur. She sat back up in the seat, but knew she had nothing left to give. The scan had drained her, and whatever had just hit her was sucking her remaining energy away. _'I let us all down…it's all my fault again!' _

Angry tears started to drip down her cheeks. She was the daughter of one of the strongest witches in Neeanyahn history. So shouldn't she have been able to do something more than this? Was she really so weak in her magic that she couldn't help her friends and her country when they truly needed her?

She wanted to just close her eyes and give up, and curl into a ball while her country's ruling body fell to pieces. But as she was resigning herself to her pity party, she felt something warm and calming flow through her body.

'_Don't give up, Chastity! You have the ability – I know better than anyone…' _

Chase didn't recognize that voice. But it gave her something to focus on. Slowly but surely, she felt her power returning to her. It was only a matter of moments before she was back at her full strength – but this time, she wasn't in control of herself.

She had the odd sensation of floating above herself, and vaguely wondered for a moment if she was dying from something. She hadn't been hit that hard, had she?

But she was still breathing – that much she could see. Her body was moving of its own accord, pushing out with her aura and directly meeting the force that was hurting her.

A moment later, a shriek was heard from across the hall. Chase didn't have time to glance over and see who it came from – she was suddenly back in her body, and being assaulted by a barrage of images whizzing through her mind.

_A raven-haired woman in a red cloak stormed away from a tall, handsome young man in the uniform of a Royal Guard. Behind him stood another woman, this one blonde with bright golden eyes. She moved to follow the other woman, but was stopped by the man. He shook his head, and placed a hand on her stomach. She sighed, but nodded._

_The same man from before was laughing, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. He was still dressed in full uniform, blade sheathed at his waist. Beside him was another man, this one with a straight shock of brown hair falling from his messy ponytail. He was also laughing, and the two of them were talking excitedly about something. The same blonde woman was standing a little ways away, having just emerged from the Council Hall. The same raven-haired woman from before brushed past her, angry tears on her face. _

_The blonde woman was holding a baby girl in her arms, cooing down at her. The baby's sleepy blue eyes blinked benignly, and she smiled up at her mother. The blonde glanced up, smiling brightly at the other clearly high-ranking nobles in the room. There seemed to be a delegation of sorts congratulating her for something. The same raven-haired woman was there in the background, eyes downcast. She seemed almost…sad. _

_Finally, the whirlwind of images slowed, and the two women stood face to face in front of a very familiar place – the Ravencroft Manor. A crowd of angry villagers was assembled there, watching the confrontation with weapons raised. _

_The blonde set her face, showing no emotion as she spoke to the brunette. The brunette bitterly spat out her accusations, while the blonde stood by. She closed her eyes and made one final statement before a slight silver glow shimmered to life around her body. The glow was gone as fast as it came, and when she opened her eyes, she wavered._

_Moments later, it was over. The blonde lay on the ground, bleeding and broken. The crowd had already rushed forward, and was making short work of her home while the brunette used her own magic to aid the destruction. _

_It was only when the brunette laughed that everything clicked into place. Recognition flooded Chase's senses – it was Shara Korlaine. Everything made sense. _

"IT WAS YOU!" Chase screamed, lunging out of her chair.

Before the others could even think of moving, an explosion of power burst forth, creating a crackling energy stream that shot outward from the young Neeanyahn's direction.

It took everyone in the room by surprise. Shara stumbled as she uttered a small cry and threw up a barrier spell to protect herself. The power behind Chase's attack was more than she had expected. The negative energy flowing through the room was immediately ceased as she drew her power inward to protect herself.

"I knew I should have killed you when I killed your mother, you brat!" the enchantress called across the chamber, clutching her side. "You have been nothing but a pain in my side since you came back to this place! I should have killed you before her eyes, and held you with my thundera powers till your little corpse was scorched like hers! All you had to do was die when your little lover beat you, but you had to survive! Damn you, brat!"

The Councilors around them began to come back to their senses. It seemed as though they realized that they had been under a spell, if the angry murmurs were a sign.

"MURDERER!" Chase, still near hysterics, put her foot on the rail to jump down. She was still screaming as Bobby grabbed her. "FUCKING MURDEROUS BITCH!"

The High Councilors all focused their attention on Shara.

"Seize her!" one of them cried. "She just confessed to the murder of Eidra Ravencroft!"

The Royal Guards in the room began to move for her.

She merely snarled, and threw out a wave of pure dark energy with her hand. The guards were sent backwards, and before any of them could move, she was running out of her booth and down the stairs to make her exit.

"Everyone, after her!" Corinthe barked, already flinging open the door of their alcove.

This was not supposed to happen! He wanted proof of her involvement, yes – but that whore of a woman was escaping! He couldn't control Chase at the moment, that he knew for certain. And if Shara escaped now, there was no telling what the child would do.

For now, she was too busy running at his side to do anything, her sole focus on catching the woman that she now knew killed her mother. How Chase knew was beyond him, but something must have given her a connection with the witch's mind.

Chase couldn't erase the image of her mother's battered body from her mind. Why on Earth hadn't her mother fought back? She knew from the stories how powerful her mama was, so why didn't she take on that bitch? What stopped her?

It was then that she recalled Corinthe's words from a few days before: Eidra had died protecting her. The rage that she had managed to somewhat contain came spilling forth, her power spiraling rapidly out of her control. She could feel something pressing against it, trying to hold it in, but it was of little use. The floodgates had unleashed a torrent of raw power that she didn't even realize she had. Her mother had died because of her. It was her fault. And it was up to her to take revenge. Fuck Press' words of forgiveness and being the better man – she wanted Shara to suffer and die painfully at her hands.

She picked up her speed, leaving Corinthe to up his pace to keep with her.

Bobby and the others raced along behind the two Neeanyahns, stunned at how things had turned out. Shara had killed Chase's mother? How did she know that Chase had ever left Neeanyah? And how did she know about Spader's mistake?

The only way she could have known was if she had been told. Which meant…

Bobby shook his head. No. That was ridiculous. He couldn't prove it. But despite how much he truly didn't want to think about it, he had to wonder…

Where did that place Daniel Ravencroft?


	60. Chapter 54: Bobby's Sacrifice

_**A/N:**_

Hobey, mates! Been awhile, hasn't it?

Sorry that it's taken so long to get to the update. It's much harder on me without TPA being around, since I have to post entire chapters at a time instead of just posting it serially like before. Believe it or not, that actually encouraged me to write faster. Real life happens, you know? Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving this story un-finished. I'd never, ever abandon a fic, I swear! So not a worry there, friends.

In other news, I'm re-formatting the story for novel format! Yay! This also means I'm doing another round of massive edits, mostly to the very early parts of the story. It's an "as-I-go" thing, and right now I'm working on the edit for chapter 4, so we'll see how much really changes. I won't change anything relevant to the overall plot, but some things may be changing up. I know that some rather trite and cliché things will be chucked out the window, but that's just because I've become a better writer in the last six years that I've been writing this story (I hope!). Be sure to check out the edits as they come. I'll start updating the early chapters later this week.

Since I've lost my instant feedback and author talk abilities through the loss of the TPA forums, I was flirting with the idea of making a thread on the boards just to talk about the story on. Or, now that I think about it, I own a guild on Gaia that's just collecting dust…I could always re-vamp it specifically for DD…not to seem like a total egomaniac or anything, I just miss talking to you guys about it! I dunno how many of you even have a Gaia account, and god knows I haven't been on mine in ages, but hey – them there's life. Let me know what you guys think, huh?

Here to do the disclaimer this time is my dear sweet Joshua from TWEWY. He took a break from being the Sexy Jesus of Shibuya to get the lawyers off of me.

Josh: I also brought along Neku. You know he can't resist me.

Me: Who could?

Josh: Ok Neku dear, follow my lead!

Neku: Screw tha – (sighs when he sees my sad face) A new world awaits –

Josh: And you're going if you try to sue Chase. She doesn't own Pendragon –

Neku: And she never said she did! So screw that! There, I got to say it anyway…

Thanks guys! I'll be sure to give you much love when I play the game later tonight.

Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 54.

* * *

_Chapter 54: Bobby's Sacrifice_

"Lookit what ya started! Now she knows everythin' and she's outta control! Everythin' is goin' all wrong! I knew it! Yer talk o' patience led to this!" Youran spat across the table.

Press didn't so much as glance up at his angry charge. Beside him, Jo maintained a look of "I knew it", refusing to say a word. The Elders would have plenty to say anyway.

When the silence stretched on for a few more minutes, Youran leaned over the wooden table top and put himself directly in Press' way. Eventually, the older man flicked his eyes up to meet the Aravillian's steely gaze.

"Sit down, Youran."

"Not until you tell me what we're gonna do now! Tha's my friend down there! She could be killed! Any of 'em could be! And if even one of 'em dies, we 'ave major problems on our hands! Are ya really gonna sit there and do nothing? Its doin' nothin' that got us into this bleedin' mess in the first place! Dammit, say somethin'!"

Press' expression didn't change. He calmly steepled his fingers in front of his face and continued to meet the young man's eyes. "Youran. If you don't get out of my face within the next few seconds, I'm going to remind you of who I used to be."

Something about his tone shook Youran. He slumped back into his chair, not daring to meet Press' eyes again. Even Jo seemed a little put-off by the encounter.

"Thank you." Press gave a slight smile. "Now, we have other things to deal with right now. The Shara situation will work itself out. I trust Corinthe to handle it. In our case, we need to prepare for the worst. It's time to cut Danny off at the pass."

Jo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Final training? Is it finally time to start acting?"

"Yes. It's time for mobilization. The Convergence is about to begin. Youran, gather the Pure Hearts. We need to start preparing them for the assault. And send Jimmy to me."

Youran looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed to think better about it. He gave a curt nod before ducking out of the room, leaving the two old friends alone.

When the door finally clicked shut, Jo turned to Press.

"You look like shit, mate."

Press certainly felt like it, too. His hair was a complete mess about his shoulders, not even in the customary ponytail he normally wore. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles heavy beneath them, and he clearly had not shaven in days. He hadn't slept longer than two hours in the past three days, and couldn't even recall the last time he ate something. It was out of character for him. He was meticulously careful in regards to his health.

"I've been doing nothing but prepping for the battle for the past week. If we don't get this right, everyone dies. Even if we do get it right, there's still a chance we're going to lose someone. I'm not a fool – I know we're going to have some kind of casualties. I've trained everyone to the absolute best of my ability, and theoretically, we should be able to get out of there without losing a man. But this is war, and shit happens…"

Jo nodded in agreement. He had been having similar thoughts. After spending so much time with the soldiers in the Interim, he had come to regard them as a second family. He didn't want any of them to be hurt – or worse. But as much as this weighed on his mind, and as much as he knew it was affecting Press, Jo knew that this was not his friend's only problem. There was something he had been suspecting for awhile, and it was time to ask.

"Press…I've known you for…hobey hell, twenty-five years now? You're my best mate. I know I'm not as close to you as Dan was – no one could ever be – but I know you pretty damn well. So I know that there's more to this than you're lettin' on."

Press looked away, shuffling the stack of papers on the table in front of him. "I'm just tired, Jo. Tired, and nervous. I don't want to lose anyone over my own stupidity."

Realizing that Press was trying to end the conversation, Jo grabbed his friend's chair, pulled it back from the table, and turned it to face him.

"This isn't about the soldiers. This is about you not being ready to face Dan, isn't it?"

He struck a nerve. Press twitched. "Are you implying that I'm going to forget my duty as a Traveler just because we may have to take down a former friend?"

"No. Not because it's a former friend. Because you're in love with him."

The effect this simple sentence had on Press was unmistakable. He shut his eyes tightly, wincing as though in physical pain. But he didn't give a reply.

Jo had found his answer.

"Press…I don't look at you any differently – no one does. And believe me, we've all had our suspicions for years now. It doesn't change anything."

"Why does this feel like a session with a high school therapist?" Press finally answered.

"Because you need to be honest with yourself, or you won't be ready for this fight."

Jo studied his friend's face. Press didn't quite look his age anymore. The way he was biting his lip and looking anywhere but at Jo made him seem more like a scared teenager than the carefree, middle-aged man he truly was.

"I'm not gay, Jo. Obviously I have nothing against gays whatsoever. I've always been a complete advocate for gay rights and a queer community ally, you know that. But I'm not gay. I've dated and loved women. I've never had an attraction to another man…"

"Except for Danny." Jo scooted his chair closer to Press', knowing how hard this was.

Slowly, Press nodded. "It's…hard to explain. I've always had feelings for him that were...beyond brothers. He was my best friend. I always just thought that what I felt for him was the strength of our friendship. How do I put it? When you're that close to someone, close enough that you can literally feel when they're in pain or sad from miles and worlds away, and you know you would kill or be killed for them…it's stronger than a blood bond. I don't think I loved anyone in my entire life as much as I loved Dan. But it never occurred to me that my love for him may have been something more than just brotherly. It wasn't until a few years ago that I started to realize just how…just how much I cared for him, and how painful it was to have to fight him."

Jo carefully and calmly placed his hand on Press' knee in an effort to comfort him and show his support. It was a small gesture that he knew would help greatly.

"All these years, I never dated anyone, never even tried to find a mother for the girls, nothing. My entire life, aside from taking care of my daughters, was devoted to Danny. Finding him, fighting him, stopping him from undoing all the hard work we had done over the years. I wanted to help him, to get him to see he was being a fool. My entire world revolved around him and his actions. It still does, even now. But now, I'm here alone, getting ready to probably kill the only person I've ever really loved. And I'll never get the chance to explain to him just how much I love him. And even though that sort of thing is much looser in Neeanyahn society, with the importance that's put on brotherhood and friendship, it doesn't change that he loved Eidra. And I could never, ever dishonor her memory by trying to force something like that on him. Why am I even rambling about this? It's pointless. Danny's straight – hell, **I'm** straight with this exception – and the last time I checked, he had killed me because he blames me for Eidra's death. It's not like I can walk up to him and kiss him, unless I want a knife between my ribs!"

It was really hard for Jo to not laugh at the hysterics that Press was slipping into the more he rambled on. He knew it was hard for Press to reveal the things he had been holding onto for so many years now, but at the same time, listening to him prattle on like a teenage school girl was very, very funny in a sad way. "Press, calm down, eh?"

Press gave a light sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I've held that in for over fifteen years. I think I'm still getting used to the fact that I do love him beyond just brotherhood. It's…good to have it out there in the open. Even though it's not relevant to things right now. I feel better having said it. But I swear that it won't get in the way of my job. If anyone has to take him down, then it should be someone who loves him. I love him enough to put him down for the sake of the Daniel I used to know. I'm sorry I've been moping around…I just needed to get it all out and clear my head. I'm ready now."

"That's more like the Press I know. Moping doesn't suit you. Now mate, we're gonna do everything we can to talk – and maybe beat – some sense into Dan before it has to go that far. For now, we have to see what we can do about the kids. It's time for them to get in."

Press nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "We'll have the Elders summon them as soon as we get the Pure Hearts debriefed and ready to fight."

There was a knock on the door before Jo could reply, and Jimmy poked his head into the room. "You wanted to see me, Commander? I mean, Press."

It was time to get back to work. With a decidedly lighter – but no less conflicted – heart, he invited Jimmy to sit down, and passed the young man a stack of papers.

* * *

Bobby Pendragon was scared. Honestly, painfully frightened. He was scared not for his safety or scared of Shara – he was scared for Chase. Hadn't Press always warned him about letting emotions get the better of common sense? If he had impressed this point upon Bobby, he would certainly have impressed it on his daughters.

But Chase was beyond reasoning – it was easy to see. The look in her eyes was devoid of anything but hatred. And that was no way for a Traveler to behave. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but she looked more like a female version of her father now than ever before.

Shara was strong. That much was obvious. As much faith as he had in his cousin, Bobby didn't think Chase was anywhere near strong enough to take down the sorceress. None of them were, maybe not even combined. So why were they still pursuing her?

Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in every bit of his heart. But whatever it was, they were too involved in the situation to withdraw. As the leader of the Travelers, it was his duty to provide guidance and keep his team safe. Right now, they were all rushing towards something they couldn't handle.

It was then that Bobby made a decision. No matter what was about to happen, he would protect his team. The buzz in the back of his mind that warned him of danger would have to be damned – because he was not going to lose another Traveler – and friend.

"She's headed for the flume." Leila observed, catching up to Bobby.

He nodded. "Looks that way. But how could she know everything? Unless he…"

They both suspected they knew the answer, but neither wanted to admit it. Why would Saint Dane work with his wife's murderer willingly? It just didn't make sense.

"She has to be in there, let's go!" Chase growled, rushing forward.

The others had no choice but to follow after her into the cave entrance.

"Everyone, stay close together, and watch your backs." Bobby took charge, feeling much older than his seventeen years at that moment. This was it. This was their major standoff.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

The flume was active by the time the team made it into the main area of the cave. Shara was stepping forward, so close to her freedom.

"I don't think so!" Corinthe snapped, touching the gray stone on his Acolyte ring and throwing his hand towards the opened gateway.

Chase and the others skidded to a stop behind him as the same gray light that normally emanated from the flumes burst forth, almost blindingly bright. The light from his ring struck the star emblem atop the flume, which in turn began to glow bright blue.

Suddenly, the flume deactivated, and what appeared to be golden bars criss-crossed the now-quiet mouth of the portal. The lights faded, and Corinthe dropped his hand.

The Travelers forgot about Shara for a moment as they stared stupidly at Corinthe.

Bobby was the first to find his voice. "What the hell was that!?"

"One of my Acolyte powers – dimension barrier spells. I'll explain later. Just know that I locked down the flume." Corinthe replied hastily, glancing over his shoulder at the team.

Attention was drawn back to Shara as the sorceress gave a throaty chuckle. "So you remembered how to do one of your little tricks, hmm? Clever. A shame it won't really help you. I've already harvested enough energy for what I needed."

All of the anger that had been pushed to the background in awe of Corinthe's barrier had now come rushing back to the surface of Chase's mind. She growled before dashing past her friends and lunging for the older woman.

"Chase, no!" Corinthe cried, rushing forward to try and stop her.

But Chase was moving too fast for even his reflexes, and before he could pull her back, there was a flash of green light and a muffled cry of pain.

Shara was pointing a finger at Chase, holding the girl at bay in a crippling energy shell.

"Foolish little brat. If your whore of a mother couldn't defeat me with her powers in her prime, what chance did you think you had with a physical attack? All that time among the filthy Earth Territory brats has addled your mind. If it were so easy to get rid of me, your mentor over there would have done it years ago."

She held her other hand out and formed a smoky barrier to hold back the others that were rushing towards her. As Chase tried to speak, Shara tightened the hold. Whenever the young woman tried to fight against it, the dark energy bit into her own.

"You are every bit as foolish as your mother, without a single one of your fathers' redeeming qualities. Had you been more like him, you'd not be in pain right now."

The surge of anger at Shara's words gave Chase the energy to loosen the hold and get enough air in her lungs to speak. "You made him this monster, you fucking bitch!"

"Now now, is that any way to talk to the woman who will be your stepmother some day? I'm sure he won't appreciate that kind of language coming out of your mouth."

Chase stopped struggling as she took in Shara's words.

"Oh, you still don't get it? Your daddy is working with me, you little wretch. Everything I've done has been for him. And he and I will rule over Halla together, finally wed."

"LIAR!" Chase snarled, fighting again. "He'd never touch your dirty cu- "

She was silenced as her mind was hit with a barrage of images.

_Before her eyes, her father and Shara fell into bed together, clothing being discarded as they embraced. In another moment, he hungrily slid between the sorceress' legs. In still another image, a nude Shara lay on top of the Demon Saint, snuggling up to his chest._

Chase stopped fighting. Her eyes were wide, and she was torn between disbelief and disgust at what she had just seen. Why would her father be working with this bitch? Didn't he love her mother at all? Hadn't Corinthe said he went mad from the loss of his wife? Why would he do this? Why would he sleep with her mother's killer?

The only logical answer was that he didn't know.

And that was the answer that had been eluding her all along. Everything suddenly flew into place. Shara wanted her father. The entire time, Shara wanted her father. But hadn't Corinthe said Eidra died protecting her? If Shara wanted Daniel, why wouldn't Corinthe have said so? There had to be more to this than just a romantic jealousy.

Behind the smoky dark energy barrier that Shara had erected, Bobby and the others could only watch helplessly. If they didn't figure something out soon, Chase was going to die.

"Can't we just bust through this?" Bobby asked, frustrated.

Corinthe shook his head. "Not unless you want your skin stripped from your bones."

That didn't sound very appealing, so Bobby took a step back as Corinthe spoke again.

"All we need is for her to drop her guard for a moment to create a weak point in the barrier. If her concentration is rattled, like it was in the Council Hall, then the spell will have to drop. If I could just get Chase to tap into that power I know she has…"

Beyond the barrier, Chase was losing her resolve. It was getting harder to stay conscious.

"You should have just stayed tucked away on your little Earth territory. At least then you'd have been able to live your life for a few years longer before I came for you." Shara flicked her wrist languidly, clearly growing bored with her prey.

Chase felt her breathing grow ragged as she struggled to draw breath. For the second time this day, her body had been brutalized by dark magic, and she was quite tired of fighting.

"_You can't ever give up, little one. I know you're tired, but fight with me…" _

The same voice from earlier echoed in Chase's mind as her vision began to blur. Who was trying to help her? Was that voice coming from her own desire to live, or from something deeper? She couldn't tell. But suddenly, she could breathe easily again, and she felt warmth flooding through her numb limbs. There was light around her, she knew.

Shara was staring at her as though seeing her for the first time. Something was spooking the witch enough that she dropped her other hand, releasing the shadow barrier.

"No…" she hissed. "That's not possible…I know better than anyone that's not possible!"

Corinthe and the others rushed forward at the same time that the spell holding Chase in place was also released. Shara was apparently in shock from whatever she had seen, and never moved to defend herself as Chase closed the short distance between them.

"Chase, no!" Bobby yelled, watching in horror as his cousin partially activated her Amorphara. Her right hand now resembled a panther's paw, and she was moving to kill. "Chase, stop! We're not supposed to kill! This is not the way it was meant to be!"

The familiarity of those words pulled her out of her rage just as she was within arm's reach of Shara, and she faltered. So what if the Travelers weren't supposed to kill? This was personal, not for the good of Halla. Maybe that was the problem…

Those few seconds were all that Shara needed to recompose herself. She snarled out an incantation, and a bolt of blue lightning swirled into life around her.

Chase knew she was too close to dodge. She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain.

But the pain never came.

Instead, she was left with the sense of weightlessness as she left her feet, and her body fell to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Shara surrounding herself in dark energy. Corinthe and the others were kneeling a few feet away.

And that was when she saw Bobby, laying in the spot where she had been, convulsing.

Just as Press had saved Spader, Bobby had saved Chase.

And Shara was getting away – she was casting a teleportation spell, from the looks of it.

Chase dragged herself upright, and noticed that Shara was clutching her side in pain. She was still weak, and Chase would have a reasonable shot at killing her if she moved now.

But Bobby was on the ground in pain, possibly dying, and she was the only one with healing magic that worked fast enough to help him. Leila and Corinthe were already tending to him as best they could, but using Chase as a conduit would help.

She had her mother's killer right before her, ready to be killed.

And she had her cousin on the floor before her, having sacrificed himself to protect her.

What had Press said to her all that time ago? "_Chances are, the hard thing is the right thing…" _Letting her mother's murderer go was certainly the hard thing. But Bobby had thrown himself into danger – literally – to keep her safe.

With every bit of strength in her body, Chase turned away from Shara.

"It's your weak little heart that led to this. Just like your idiot mother. You had the chance to finish me and didn't? You're a failure as a fighter." Shara taunted as the spell took effect, and the only thing that remained of her in the cavern was her echoing laughter.

And the worst part of it was that Chase agreed with her. Tears of anger dripping down her cheeks, Chase dropped to her knees at Bobby's side, and began to focus her magic.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Chapter 55 is soon to follow - I'm back in school again, after all! = )

Till next time,

-Chase


	61. Chapter 55: Cause and Effect

_**A/N:**_

Hobey hell, been two months, huh? Sorry guys, school was kicking my ass hardcore! I had 9 papers to write total - so go figure this took a backseat! I did upload an additional short story set in an alternate version of the DD universe called "What Little Sisters Wish For" - it's got some stuff that's canon for DD, but stuff that isn't too! And I'm not telling which is which, so you'll have to check it out and draw your own conclusions! Tee hee...

Anywho, to answer the questions - no, I am never abandoning DD. Since I'm on Spring Break right now, I'm gonna try to get out some more updates this week. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.

-Chase

* * *

_Chapter 55: Cause And Effect_

"Welcome back, kiddo."

Gunny's warm and welcoming voice, soft and with a hint of worry, was the first thing that Bobby took in as he came back to consciousness.

The Lead Traveler found himself in the same bed he had occupied when they stayed with Corinthe, wrapped up in several very thick blankets. Gunny was sitting in a plush chair just at the edge of the bed, keeping careful watch.

"Thanks…how long was I asleep for? I remember taking the hit, nothing else." He slowly began to sit up, wincing at the slight twinge in his chest.

"Just a few hours. Corinthe knew how to manipulate Chase's healing abilities and tie them to your own powers, or something like that. It's still a little confusing. But the bottom line is we let Shara go, and you're going to be okay."

Bobby gave a sigh of relief, slumping back into the pillows. "So she didn't kill her… Good. I was worried we were going to lose another Traveler. Neeanyah doesn't exactly have any to spare, and at the rate we're going…"

Gunny gave a small chuckle. "I understand. And you did a very brave thing, you know. That girl owes you quite a bit. You're more like your uncle every day."

He didn't quite know what to make of that. It seemed like the more they learned these days, the more unsure he was of whether or not he really wanted to be like Press Tilton.

"Bobby?"

His attention was drawn to the doorway, where Chase was poking her head in. She looked terrible, especially considering that she hadn't been injured nearly as badly as he had. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and she looked pale.

"Hey." He said simply, giving her a big smile.

She hesitated there a moment, glancing at Gunny. He nodded at her, and she entered the room fully. She stopped short just at the side of the bed, fidgeting with the edge of her tunic. She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut after a moment, unsure.

It wasn't until Bobby reached out and touched her hand that she finally lost it.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault, and I knew better and I still went after her even after everything we've been through in the past because of people getting carried away. I just…that bitch ruined everything! I couldn't help it, I'm sorry!" she whimpered, tears already dripping down her cheeks again.

Bobby squeezed her hand and tugged her forward a bit. She sat down on the edge of the bed, not able to look him in the eyes. He pulled a little harder, and finally managed to wrap her in a hug. "I forgive you. It's ok. What matters is we know the truth now."

Chase didn't answer him. She tucked her face in his chest and kept crying, relieved that he was going to be okay. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if he died because of her. Enough people had suffered because of her and her family. Enough was enough.

Gunny joined them on the bed, wrapping both kids in his arms and holding them tightly. He felt like it was just one of those times where a group hug was needed.

"It's gonna be okay, Chase. I'm fine, we're all together, and we know the truth." Bobby patted her head a little awkwardly. He still didn't quite know what to do when girls cried.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Chase whined, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "How could I have missed something so obvious!? I knew my papa was a good man…and then I went after her without stopping to think…if she killed my momma, then I had no chance…"

Bobby held a finger up to her lips to shush her, treating her like he would treat Shannon. "Stop. None of us knew – we had no way of knowing. You've been off Neeanyah your whole life, there's no way you could have been expected to figure that out."

She stopped crying, but continued to sniffle. "I guess so…"

"See? So stop beating yourself up over it. But hey – running off without thinking first, that's what you should be upset with yourself about. Not only because you could have died – but because we're a team. We work together to make sure no one gets hurt."

Chase nodded her understanding, then regarded Bobby for a moment. "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like my dad. Next thing you know, you'll be sporting a ponytail and a badass long-coat." She managed a grin finally at the look on Bobby's face.

While he still wasn't entirely sure what kind of man his Uncle Press really was, for this moment, Bobby took that as a compliment. It wasn't easy trying to keep his family of Travelers safe and sound, but he was giving it everything he had. The aches and pains in his body right now were the proof that he was willing to go the distance.

As the cousins settled into comfortable silence, Gunny held them both close to his chest. He loved all these kids like there were his own nieces and nephews, and he was glad that for now, there were all safe and together. He knew the fighting was really only just beginning, and that there were still pieces of the puzzle missing, but for now, his friends – and family, really – were safe.

And that was more than enough for him.

* * *

A few days later, the team was back in the Council Hall, listening to Corinthe give a full report on what he knew of Shara, leaving out as much of the information about the Travelers as possible. He did explain that he had suspected Shara of Eidra's murder since it occurred, and that he had been privately looking into the matter for some years. He also explained that it was Eidra's death that had driven Lord Daniel Ravencroft into madness, but that he had no knowledge of Shara's involvement with the incident. This was crucial, as Corinthe knew that he would eventually have to tell the Council that not only was Lord Daniel still alive, but he was indeed working with his wife's killer to destroy them all.

As for Shara herself, the witch had vanished after their confrontation, and had not been seen since. There was a full retinue of security guarding the area around her estate, but none had seen even the barest trace of her. For most, they preferred it that way. But for the Travelers, they knew this could only be bad news. The longer they went without a lead on the witch and her next course of action, the more risk they ran of more people being hurt by her vendetta.

They were still trying to sort out the details of what happened on the day of Eidra Ravencroft's death. Corinthe and the others all knew there had to be more to Shara's scheme than just romantic jealousy. If it had only been jealousy for Daniel's affections, then she would have stopped once her rival was dead and her target was in her hand.

But she hadn't stopped. And she was helping him work towards taking control of Halla, whatever that entailed. Something else had to be driving her forward. And Bobby and the Travelers were determined to find out what that was.

Corinthe had a general idea. Or at the least, he had his suspicions. But with his current record of suspicions turning out to be the truth, he was willing to put at least some stock in what he suspected.

But there was no time for thoughts like this now. There was too much else to focus on. He finished his report to the High Councilors, and resumed his seat beside Chase.

There was discussion amongst the High Council for a few minutes as everyone murmured about what they had learned. One of Neeanyah's greatest tragedies now had an explanation – but there was still so much they didn't know.

"What happens now, Cori? What are we supposed to do?" Chase whispered.

He didn't answer her right away. "I'm…not sure. There's so much to do, so many things to try and set right. I have to answer to a good deal of people on this matter. And there is much you have yet to learn, so much I have to explain to you that I've wanted to say for so long, and yet…I'm not certain, even after all of this, that I'm allowed to speak on it."

Leila shot him a confused glance, leaning over to join the conversation. "Not allowed? But I thought the High Council doesn't know about the Travelers."

"They don't. But I'm not taking those orders from them." he looked away, unwilling to meet their gazes, though both of them were staring at him intently.

"You take orders from someone else?" Bobby interjected.

Now everyone in the group was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Sighing heavily, Corinthe waved them off. "I've said too much already. We'll discuss this later."

Chase was set to press the issue more when the topic of conversation changed on the Council floor, and demanded their attention.

"In regards to the elections for the High Council positions." Called the same councilor with the salt and pepper hair that led all council discussions.

There was a dead silence in the room as every head snapped to the center of the floor.

"Instead of appointing three new councilors, we are appointing one. In light of recent events, we feel it most prudent and wise to vote only amongst ourselves. The High Council is now ready to announce their choice."

There was a pause as the Councilor cleared his throat.

"Over the years, this man has faithfully served our nation and our Council, never once backing down from a task set to him, and giving everything in his heart and soul to ensure the safety of his fellow countrymen. He has fought with honor, courage, and pride, and he has become a symbol of hope and wisdom among the Royal Guard. Ladies and gentlemen of the Council – I give to you a national hero who has more than earned his place among the stars. The newest and indeed the most celebrated and highly anticipated High Councilor of the Neeanyahn Council of Magick – Commander Corinthe Ayarr."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Chase, Bobby, Leila, and Spader yelped in unison as they turned to stare at their friend in shock. Chase nearly fell out of her chair whipping around so fast.

Corinthe looked every bit as stupefied as they did. It would have been comical if the others weren't so utterly surprised. His eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly agape, and he was staring dumbly at the High Councilors as the room exploded in whispers.

"…Excuse me?" He managed to say after a moment.

The High Councilor smiled up at him. "You have answered the call for the past forty years, Corinthe. You deserve it. Come forward, Commander. You're one of us now."

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He – a simple soldier, a man not even born of nobility – the son of a Seer, at that! – was being called forth into the upper levels of society, to serve in one of the absolute highest positions of authority the country had.

Needless to say, it was not an everyday occurrence that someone of common birth was given this sort of gift. It was unprecedented in all of his fifty five and a half years.

He wasn't quite sure how to make his legs work anymore. It wasn't until Patrick and Gunny gripped each of his arms and pulled him from his chair that he was able to stand.

"Go on, Corinthe. This is your moment! All these years of work, and you get something great out of it. So go take it!" Patrick urged, giving the older man a slight push.

Corinthe finally managed to take one step, then another, as his friends and his students urged him forward. The low hum in the council chambers was slowly but surely building up, but his mind was in another place as he hopped over the railing of their small balcony and made his way down to the floor. The inches felt like miles as he approached the High Council table, memories overloading his senses.

"Please kneel, Commander."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of all the eyes upon him. How many of these people had he watched over for all these years? All of them. And he'd do it again if need be – it was just his way. He did as he was asked, and took to one knee.

The High Councilor before him was holding a ceremonial sword in one hand, and a scroll in the other. "Corinthe Demarcus Ayarr, son of Seer Asyra the Wise – we welcome you to the High Council with open arms and open hearts. You have given years of dedicated service, and we hope that you will continue to give many more beside us. You have been chosen for this position for your strength of heart, and the honest of your heart."

He kept his head bowed low, but he could not hide the brilliant smile that was on his lips.

"I hold in my hand a personal letter of recommendation from His Royal Highness Dimitri Alexander Rayne, Crown Prince of Neeanyah, with whom you served in the Royal Guard ten years ago. He was but a young man at the time, serving secretly as a knight to further his education. You treated him with such kindness, and taught him so much that he never forgot you. His letter was just one of many such accounts of your character. So it is with honor and great pride that I ask you to raise your head."

Corinthe finally looked up, and watched as the High Councilor brought the blade down on either side of his shoulders, then presented the sword to him.

"Welcome, High Councilor. Please, take your place among us."

The sounds that his mind had been blocking out now came roaring back as Corinthe made his way to his feet, clutching the ceremonial blade in his hands. He heard the thundering applause around the room, coming from people that finally appreciated how much he had done to keep them safe. He could clearly make out Chase and Leila's whoops of joy from their balcony.

And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could almost hear a very familiar hushed whisper, just barely noticeable over the hum of adrenaline in his blood, sweet and feminine, saying "_Well done, old friend. We're so proud." _

He wasn't going to let himself cry. But his eyes certainly did mist over. And in his heart, he finally felt that the years of fighting had at least been somewhat worth it.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're a frigging High Councilor! Holy crap this is so cool!" Chase yipped, running around the house and leaping for joy.

They had only been home from Council for a few hours, and the celebration was in full swing. Everyone was deliriously happy, the pain and sorrow of the past few days seemingly forgotten in the face of such good fortune.

Even the usually calm and level-headed Leila was full of laughter and glee as she danced about with her sister, the pair of them making enough noise for seven.

Corinthe sat in his favorite chair, watching the girls celebrate. He was still a bit in shock over what had happened, and had to keep touching the new badge pinned to his chest as if to remind himself that it was real. The small golden cross-shaped badge was very similar to the one he already wore for the Council Royal Guard, bearing a black cross bar behind it instead of the red one that his Guardsman badge bore. It would take some time to get used to wearing both of them, but it was an adjustment he looked forward to.

But beyond his joy at having been selected to serve in the highest form his country offered, Corinthe was just glad that his homeland had been saved. The turning point of Neeanyah had come and passed – his country had made it safely to another day.

And when the days of each territory were numbered, he counted that as a success.

* * *

"Didn't think I'd see you again for quite some time, young one. But I've been visited by so many I thought I'd never see again in the past few weeks, so I suppose it was just a matter of time, hmm?" Seldon mused, peering over the table at his visitor.

"In all honesty, I didn't think I'd be seein' you again either – captain." Youran smiled brightly at his former leader. "But I'm glad I am."

There was a moment of pause as the men regarded one another. It had been six years since they last met, just before a lone archer's fateful arrow set Youran on his path as a Warder of the Covenant, and before Seldon changed the policy on post-battle behavior.

Seldon had been the acting captain in that battle, always preferring active fieldwork to his normal duties as the commander of the entire army. Youran had served under him countless times in his short tenure with the Red Dragons, and impressed Seldon greatly with his work ethic. There was enough respect between the commander and his young soldier that Youran moved without thought to save his life that day.

And now, six years later, they finally sat face to face once more.

"The fight's gonna be startin' soon, Commander. We're gonna need all of ya soon enough. The Purehearts 'ave been assembled, and we're about to call in the Acolytes. S'matter o' time before everyone's back together again."

"I had a feeling. I suppose you've been monitoring at least some of Danny's actions?"

"Aye. We've lost track of 'im recently, though."

The ruler hummed thoughtfully. "He's really after the Convergence then, hmm?"

Youran nodded. "Looks that way. Most of us still don't think it's possible."

"Anything is possible with that man. You should know this by now." Seldon snorted.

"S'what Press keeps tellin' everyone. We're preparin' fer it no matter what. Part of why I'm 'ere to warn you that the call to action is comin' sooner rather 'n later."

"I appreciate the warning, my friend. Now, let's plan for the worst, shall we?"

The pair spent several minutes discussing possible courses of action in the event of a full summons, trying to get some kind of strategy prepared in the case of the worst. Finally, after two hours of talking, the sun was beginning to crest over the hills.

"Gotta be getting back 'fore yer son wakes up, Commander." Youran stood from his chair, pulling his focusing charm necklace from the inside of his tunic.

Seldon rose to shake his hand. "I understand. Be careful, young one."

"Will do, Commander. See ya 'round soon." The Warder winked, opening the portal.

"Oh – and Youran?"

Youran turned to face his former leader once more. "Yessir?"

"Thank you…for everything you've done – starting with saving my life. I expect you to come back to resume your duties in the Red Dragon Guard immediately after we sort this mess out and bring you back – understood, _Captain_ Danmahr?"

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes welling with tears, but he was not about to let them pass right now. Finally, he realized what to do.

With a click of his heels, Youran brought his feet together, and gave a sharp salute.

"With honor, sir."

Seldon beamed at him. "At ease, Captain. Now travel safe."

With a curt nod and a grin, Youran turned, and stepped off into the gateway.


	62. Chapter 56: Convergence

_**A/N:**_

No I'm not dead. Neither is the fic. I know those words sound familiar, but I do mean it. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and so long in coming to those of you who are still even reading this thing. As always, my personal life got messy, and the last thing I cared about was Demon's Daughter. I'm trying to love it again, because I have a duty to my characters to finish it. I hope you guys are still excited for the end of the story, because I do still love this thing and I am going to finish.

I'll be spending more time writing now that my personal affairs are in order. I have a few weeks left on the school year, so don't expect much these next 3 weeks, but when summer starts, I have to get myself back on track with this story. I feel awful about leaving it for so long.

Thanks always to all of my friends who keep this thing alive.

This chapter is dedicated to Shannon and Tim. They know why.

No funny disclaimer this time guys, so just enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

Love ya'll,

-Chase

* * *

_Chapter 56: Convergence_

After a few more days of rest for the Travelers, and constant meetings for the new High Councilor, it was decided that Neeanyah was safe, and attentions should be placed elsewhere. Shara was still somewhere out there, after all. And finding her was priority.

"We don't have any leads…" Bobby muttered under his breath, running his hands through his hair. He glanced over to Leila, seated across the table from him.

She sighed, nodding. "But what can we do? We'll have to check each territory, and that's time we may not have – especially since Saint Dane's implied he can manipulate it."

Corinthe watched the young ones around the table from the sitting room. He had an uneasy feeling in the relative peace since Shara had disappeared. Having been revealed as Eidra's murderer and as Daniel's partner in the current quest for control of Halla, the sorceress should have been mounting an offensive. But she had not. And that was exactly why Corinthe knew he should be worried.

"We're not going to find her sitting around the table." Patrick interjected, cutting off a mini-argument between Spader and Chase about which place she was more likely to be.

"Pat's got a very good point, kids." Gunny looked around the table at them before continuing. "The best thing we can do is get out there and start looking."

Bobby held Gunny's gaze a moment before nodding his agreement. "You're right. Ok guys, we're going to have to just do this one at a time. I would split us up to make the search go quicker, but we're going to need all the help we can get if we do find her, so I think it's better to keep the team as one. Along the way we need to pick up Loor and Alder, we could use the extra warrior strength. We should leave today. So we'll take another hour or two to eat, mentally prepare – and then we're out of here."

Everyone nodded their agreement around the table, each already in their own little world as they thought of the challenges soon to follow.

"I'm going with you." Corinthe's voice broke into the silence, startling the others.

"You're what?" Chase asked, hardly daring to hope she heard right.

He crossed into the room. "I'm going with you. I know more about Shara than anyone, and you'll need an experienced tracker. Besides, I'm one of your godfathers, and I've let you and Leila run around unsupervised long enough."

Leila smiled as he ruffled her and Chase's hair, grateful for the affection.

"We need all the help we can get." Bobby murmured. He was grateful for Corinthe's assistance as well. They were reaching a critical moment in the battle for Halla, of that he was sure. He was still confused by everything they had learned over the past few days, and wasn't quite sure where to begin processing the information.

Shara had been behind the plot that led Daniel Ravencroft to his villainous breakdown. Eidra Ravencroft had been murdered. Saint Dane was working with Shara. Did that make him a monster who helped to kill his own wife? Was he really just acting when he turned against Press Tilton? Or did he really not know that he was now helping his wife's killer?

Too many questions remaining, he thought to himself. For every answer that Bobby had received, there were a thousand new questions. And as he glanced at Corinthe, he realized something else. The new High Councilor had made it seem as though there were other powers in play in this fight. How much did he know about the war? And why didn't they know what he knew? He would have to ask about that.

"You kids try to relax, and enjoy the last few hours of peace. I have a few things of my own to tend to before we depart." Corinthe's voice broke into Bobby's thoughts again. He patted Chase and Leila on the shoulder, and left them to their conversation.

The Lead Traveler watched him go. Soon, he would demand the truth. Very soon.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Corinthe ran his fingers over the small golden locket in his hands. It had been years since he had last seen it, and indeed he had thought it was lost. When he first glimpsed it sitting on his dresser, he had thought it an illusion. It was only after he recognized Seldon Shanley's handwriting on the scrap of parchment next to it that he could even bring himself to touch it. Next to this was another small paper, this time with Youran's tidy scrawl on it. It said simply "It's time – look for the sign".

That had been a few days ago. In the attached note, Seldon told Corinthe that he had received the locket from Daniel, and that their old friend seemed to be making his final stand in a suicidal manner. Corinthe had already deduced that such a thing would happen, and despite being aware that this was likely Daniel's plan, it was still jarring to have it confirmed by another trustworthy source.

He could no longer afford to maintain the standard rules of Traveling. In the past, both Travelers and their Acolytes could use the flumes, as well as a select few others related to the Covenant who had the strength of heart to do so. But the rules had changed in the wake of Daniel's fall. The flumes had been weakened, and as such the rules regarding their use had been tightened. They had to enforce strict separations of places and people that had just days before been able to visit each other as often as the continuum would allow. Losing a Traveler as well as another key player in the protection of Halla at the same time had dealt a crippling blow to the strength of the flumes.

And so Corinthe, despite being the Second in Command of the Acolytes, had been grounded on his home territory for the better part of the last fifteen years.

But they no longer had the luxury of worrying about the state of the flumes. There was so much that the children didn't know, and he had a duty to keep them safe. He knew Press would likely be worried, but Press had his own issues to deal with at present.

Corinthe glanced over at the old photographs on the mantel. Back when the rules on mixing were looser, Press had dragged his camera everywhere. He had insisted on taking pictures of his friends, and keeping them around as reminders of good times. Though Corinthe supposed he could have sent them back to Second Earth in Tom's care, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was a little bad of him to hold onto things like this when he was supposed to set an example of following the rules, but he highly doubted that these few precious keepsakes of his friends would affect the flumes' strength.

The flumes were now weaker than they had ever been, while also being stronger than they had ever been. The fluctuation of power was troubling. It was one of the warning signs of something that had been nothing but theory for generations among the scholars of Halla's Interim. All of them knew the stories by now. It had been the stuff of legends for years, whispered in the training halls and passed from Traveler to Acolyte. But until recently, no one had thought the Convergence possible.

It simple wasn't thought to be in the realm of human ability. The sheer amount of energy required to set it into motion and control it enough for the desired effect would have destroyed a normal human body before getting anywhere near completion. But Corinthe knew better than anyone that Daniel Ravencroft was no normal man. He didn't want to think it was possible, but nothing Daniel Ravencroft did anymore ever seemed possible.

Sighing, he set down the locket and began to pack his bag.

* * *

"Is there nothing we can do to stop him before it starts?" he asked.

One of his female companions shook her head. "We've broken enough rules as it is."

The other female, holding his hand in her lap, agreed. "I wish we could, my love. But if we interfere now, we won't be able to help them later."

He knew they were right. Frustrated, he turned away from the viewing field. "You're right…but it doesn't stop me from feeling worthless."

His wife admonished him as she brushed his sandy brown hair from his lovely hazel eyes. She had always loved his eyes. "You've always been too hard on yourself."

He shrugged his muscular shoulders, smiling at her. "I suppose."

The other woman turned her head away, smile tinged with sadness. While she was grateful to be with her friends, she missed her own husband. It hurt sometimes, to see the pair of them together like this, almost as though nothing was wrong, and they weren't watching their loved ones and friends march off to what could be their deaths.

But she would not let herself be overcome by sadness. It was her faith in her family that kept her going – and that powered their own strength. She had guided them to safety as often as she could by using that faith and pure love. And she would do so till the end.

The trio was drawn out of their peaceful silence by a surge of power in the air around them. It was quick, but it was strong enough to disorient them. As one, they stood and rushed to the edge of where they were situated. The sky beyond was starting to darken, and stars swirled before them. No words were needed – they all knew what had just occurred. The game had at last reached its final stage.

Daniel Ravencroft had once more done the impossible. It was time.

* * *

Something was unsettling in the air when Corinthe and the others reached the flume gate on Neeanyah. It was palpable, almost tangible in its intensity.

But they said nothing of it as they entered the gateway. They had already decided to return to Second Earth to speak to Tom – it was time to see what Press Tilton's journals had to offer them in the way of information. The Tilton sisters were nervous about what they would find, but they had agreed with Bobby that it was their best lead.

When they had finally changed back into their Second Earth clothes, Bobby stepped forward to activate the flume.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, looking around. His friends nodded, so he turned back to the flume and called out "Second Earth". The familiar lights and sounds started.

And then promptly stopped.

Before Bobby could even ask what had happened, the cave began to shake. Immediately flashing back in his mind to the tragedy on Eelong, Bobby ran for his team.

Everyone rushed together, huddling up. Corinthe made his way to them swiftly, and tossed his hand into the air. The ring on his hand burst forth light that wrapped itself around them in a net. It didn't matter much, as the shaking was not nearly as strong as it had been on Eelong, and this cave was of a much different type than the last one was.

After a few agonizing minutes, it was over. Dust hung in the air, but everyone was fine.

Corinthe dropped his protective spell, and ran to the entrance. Chase and the others were quickly on his heels, dashing outside.

"My gods…" Corinthe gasped, staring straight up into the sky.

"What's wrong!" Chase asked, tugging on his arm. He pointed up, into the distant sky. At first glance, it was a normal sunset on Neeanyah. But as her eyes scanned the sky and turned higher, she noticed a darkness that had nothing to do with the onset of night.

The sky rapidly turned from faded orange and red glow to inky black. Swirls of light and stars were visible, almost resembling the starry landscapes inside of the flume. As she craned her neck to see straight up, Chase noticed what looked like skimmers on the waters of Cloral, the library of Third Earth, and the Klees of Eelong. But they were no longer the hazy images that could sometimes be seen in the flume – these looked so real and so close that one felt they could touch them if only they could reach far enough.

"They look so real…they don't look like mere images, they look like actual windows to the territories…" Patrick whispered hoarsely.

"…they are…" Corinthe muttered. His arms hung at his side limply. He was numbed.

Leila stopped staring at what appeared to be the Manhattan Tower Hotel and turned to him. "Wait…what!"

"They are windows into the territories – more than that, they're openings."

Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's here…I can't believe he pulled it off, but it's here." Corinthe was shaking now, whether with anger or with shock, none of them knew.

"What's here, mate?" Spader ventured, holding Chase's hand tightly.

The Guardsman didn't turn to them. Instead, eyes still fixed on the sky, he managed to get out one barely audible word.

"Convergence."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So there we have it, folks. The Convergence is finally here. Who knows what this will mean for our team? Why is Corinthe so scared? What exactly IS the Convergence? And where in the worlds is Shara Sandiego? Okay just kidding on that last one. But yes - we are officially in the final arc of the story.

Hang on to them hats and glasses, cuz this here's the wildest ride in the fandom.


	63. Chapter 57: Splintering Resolve

A/N:

Yes, that's right folks. Chase is back in the saddle. Four months - almost five - is too long. I understand. My school situation was up in the air, but I'm back full time in school, I have a new job that I love, and I have my muse back. Sorry this is so long delayed and so short for the time I was gone - but it's a start, aye? Let's get this started.

* * *

_Chapter 57: Splintering Resolve_

He should be dead. And he knew it.

If he were honest with himself, Saint Dane would have admitted that he had already died, nearly fifteen years ago. Or at least…a part of him had died.

The part that remained now was more monster than man.

So why was he having such a hard time taking the final step now? The Convergence had finally occurred. The barriers between the territories were coming down one after another, melding the various worlds of Halla together. Soon, the divides between the lands would cease to exist, bringing to fruition something that none had ever believed possible. Just the sheer amount of energy he had needed to collect should have taken at least a millennium to gather up and learn to store safely.

Daniel had done it in only fifteen years. Fifteen bloody, agonizing years.

Gathering the energy had been quite the task. Without Shara's help, he never would have accomplished it. By stirring chaos around Halla, and collecting the negative energy released, he had given himself a way. With Shara's expertise, and a study of old, dark magic far stronger than anything he was capable of, they had managed to store that energy safely until the time had come to harness it.

Somehow, Shara had crafted an entire realm in which to store the power that they had collected. With each conflict, or each life that Saint Dane claimed with his blade, they gained strength. And finally, after almost two decades of work, they had enough.

The ritual itself had been complex. Shara had her doubts that he would be able to pull it off. But willpower alone drove him forward, along with the mad need to see things through to the end. He had created this mess, after all. It was his duty to see it through.

Saint Dane knew that the final battle was nearing. There was no turning back or stalling for the Covenant any longer. They could no longer ignore what he had done. For the Convergence, the full forces of the ruling body would be necessary.

For once, he did not know what the outcome of the conflict would be. He was so used to knowing every detail and possible outcome of every action he took that it was almost unsettling, yet strangely comforting, to be in the dark for once.

Pushing off from the wall he had been leaning against, Daniel walked off to the water's edge and glanced out at the moonlit waves. Something about nightfall on Cloral was completely calming, even after all these years in chaos. He managed a small smile as he watched a pair of spinney fish jumping and playing in the waves in the distance.

Years ago, before he had become this way, he and his friends would spend hours in these waters, drifting in the afternoon sun, racing skimmers, and surfing with the spinneys. Their job was always a hard one, but it allowed for a decent amount of free time as well. Despite the vast responsibility on his shoulders, Daniel had enjoyed his job.

The former Traveler put a hand to his head. A deep ache had begun to course through his skull, the dull throbbing hurting worse than any knife wound had. These headaches had been coming more and more frequently in recent days.

Every time he thought too much on the past, this happened. Saint Dane could feel what he imagined must have been his conscience once upon a time ago as it scratched and clawed, trying desperately to reach the surface and touch a man who was near ice.

His meeting with Seldon had touched things inside that he had forgotten about. To be seated with an old friend and speak so frankly and honestly had been strange but refreshing. For the past years, the mask of Saint Dane dominated all. Saint Dane did not deal openly with people. Saint Dane could be anyone or anything. Saint Dane worked in shadows, striking from the inside wherever possible to demoralize and drag down his opponents. The Demon dealt in illusions and lies.

But Daniel Ravencroft had been brought up to be honest and straight-forward. Daniel Ravencroft had been a just, noble, and honorable man.

Daniel gave a dark chuckle at this thought. Cameron Renai had also been an honorable man, and look at where he ended up. And Cameron had not nearly the sin over his head that Daniel did. So how could Seldon have compared the pair of them?

The headache was getting worse. Saint Dane clutched his head tighter, screwing his eyes shut against the pain which was steadily growing worse. He had never been good with headaches. He hated feeling like he wasn't in control of his own mind.

He paused. When was the last time he truly had been in control of his own mind? In the past two years, there had been moments in which Saint Dane could honestly call himself Daniel Aubrey Ravencroft. More than once, he had the brat Travelers in his grasp, only to let them slip away each time. Was it simply because he had larger plans for them in a greater conflict with the Covenant that he once served? Or was it because of his heart?

Monster or man? The same question had been plaguing him for months. He couldn't escape it. Every time he tried, he would be assaulted by memories of a happier time. No matter what he tried, how often he killed or how often he plotted destruction, he could not escape the confines of his own mind.

Beneath the surface of the Demon Saint, the proud, brave hero Daniel Ravencroft was screaming and begging for release. He just wanted the nightmare to end, and send him peacefully to the Reaper of Souls. Perhaps that was why he had given Seldon his journals. Maybe Daniel had seized on what may have been his final chance for salvation.

Regardless of what was to come, he had cast his final stone. All that he could do now was wait, and be ready for when the final battle came.

Turning back from the water, he glanced at Press' gravestone one last time. Cloral had always been his favorite place – it was for this reason that Saint Dane had him killed on this territory, in a final bit of twisted irony.

There were words trapped on his lips, just waiting to spill over as he gazed at the stone. But no matter how hard Daniel Ravencroft fought and screamed, he was simply too weak after all this time to break through. The words that he so desperately needed to say – the words that upheld an entire prophecy – would not come.

He shook his head. Daniel Ravencroft was dead, he reminded himself. All that mattered now was Saint Dane, and the fall of the Covenant. Repeating this in his head like a soothing mantra, he assumed his raven form and took to the evening sky.

* * *

The more Youran watched his best friend, the less he felt like he could do this.

"It's going to be okay." Press reassured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

The Warder sighed heavily, fidgeting with the handle of the axe at his hip. He didn't have the heart to tell Press what he was truly worried about.

It wasn't an easy thing, being in love with your best friend.

Youran turned away from the scrying glass on the wall and sat down. "I know, Press. I just…got some things on me mind that I gotta sort through b'fore the fight."

If he knew what the Aravillian was really concerned with, Press showed no signs. "We all do. We're going in relatively blind here, even with the information from Seldon. This is going to be difficult. And the team is about to learn the truth. We don't know how that will affect our end of the fighting, but…we don't have a choice. Dan- Saint Dane – " he corrected himself mid-name, trying very hard to maintain the soldier's indifference that was expected of him, " – He's going to come at us with everything he has. We can't trust him to stick to the rules, or we're all going to be careless and die."

The young Aravillian was set to reply when the doors burst open, and Jo came running in breathlessly. His face was bright red despite his slight tan, and he looked terrified.

The Cloran sputtered out one word, gasping and panting for air.

There was a deathly silence in the room for a moment after he spoke.

"…what did you just say?" Press asked, tone flat.

"C-C-Conver…gence. He s-started the Convergence." Jo repeated, still numb.

Press felt like something in his mind had just snapped. It wasn't possible. It was a myth, nothing more. Something they had all joked about in their younger days.

There was no way that he could have…

Daniel knew the consequences of such an action. They all knew. It wasn't even supposed to be possible. And yet…once more, Daniel Ravencroft had managed the unreal.

"We've been summoned to the Elders. You and I are leaving on an emergency mission right away." Jo finally managed to get out after catching his breath.

It was a long few minutes before Press finally nodded, swallowing hard. Soundlessly, he stood from his chair, and made his way slowly, solemnly, to the door.

He never once looked back at Youran, who was sitting there in shock. He never once glanced back to Jo, who was just as weary and worried.

Press Tilton just kept walking forward, resigned to his path.

For better or worse – this was the way it was meant to be.

* * *

A/N:

Yes folks, Chase is back. And the final arc is upon us. I'm back in school and set with a bit more time. We'll see where the next few weeks take us.

Hobey ho.


	64. Chapter 58: Battle Plans

**_A/N:_**

First and foremost - thank you. To everyone who has stuck it out this long, I hope the end will not disappoint. I've got a long way to go to get back to my old self, but I'm recovering and things are better now than they were. I WILL finish this story. I will NEVER abandon one, even if it takes forever to keep it going.

I'm not going to make any promises on the next chapter, but I will say that I actually like this story again.

As always, I don't own and my readers bring me back from the pit of doom and gloom that is my life. I love you all. Please enjoy the latest chapter.

Hobey ho,

-Chase

* * *

_Chapter 58: Battle Plans_

Despite his nerves, Jimmy was ready to do this. The past few months had been full of meetings, paperwork, all kinds of training, and countless sleepless nights. It was nothing at all like the life he lived on Second Earth.

He was still rough around the edges, but Youran had faith in the young leader of the Pure Hearts. Jimmy wished he could have the same kind of faith in himself, but the little bit of confidence was better than nothing, he supposed.

At any rate, it was far too late to back down now. Especially considering that he had an auditorium full of people standing right in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"Um…hi." He began, clearing his throat and smiling.

Youran stood nearby, giving an encouraging smile of his own to his younger friend.

He continued. "So…the final battle is coming soon. We're all going to be facing some rough times. I know we've all been training hard. And I know everyone's nervous…"

The audience murmured slightly; all members of the Covenant Forces assembled agreed at least on that point. They were going up against the legendary Saint Dane, after all.

Jimmy fingered the silver bracelet on his wrist, a gift from another friend he had made while training to lead in the battle for Halla. He searched the crowd for the face of that same friend, found it, and took courage from her smile.

Feeling a bit better, he continued.

"We're all nervous. And we all have a right to be. But we've been working together for awhile now. Some of you have been training your entire lives for this. And others like me are new to this whole time and space everything there ever was thing…but we all know what's at stake and we all know it won't be easy." He paused here, gathering his thoughts.

"I may not be the strongest, or the smartest – and I'm definitely not the bravest – but I believe. I believe in the Covenant, and I believe in the Pure Hearts. I believe in US. All of us. I believe in the strength of our hearts, and the love we have for our homes and our friends and family, wherever or whatever they may be. I think – I KNOW – we can do this, and stop the Convergence from ruining everything we love."

Calls of "yes" and "me too!" echoed out from the crowd, which started to murmur more.

He grinned. It was going better than he thought. Taking as much courage as he could from the fever pitch that the crowd began to reach, he made his last statement.

"As the leader of the Pure Hearts, I swear to fight my hardest, and to never forget why we're fighting. I'm James Royale, and I'm honored to be part of the Covenant of Halla."

At this, the crowd exploded into cheers. So far, this pep rally of sorts for the Soldiers of Halla had been wonderful. Everyone was in good spirits, and the atmosphere was that of a festival.

One looking on them from outside would never have guessed that a bitter, violent war was soon to follow.

* * *

His duties for the day complete, Jimmy slipped away from the after-parties, and made his way towards his room. He had to wake early tomorrow for another bit of paperwork with Youran, and would likely have to sit through more meetings as the final plans fell into place.

"James!"

At the sound of his name, the teen stopped. Running up the hall behind him was a pretty brunette, her long dark brown hair up in a high, bouncy ponytail. Her grey eyes were full of concern, but it did nothing to take away from how nice she looked in her silver gown, her lightly tanned skin a nice contrast to the silky fabric.

His face brightened considerably at the sight of her. "Hey Audry."

The girl, Audry, caught up to him. "Hey…that was…that was a good speech earlier."

"Thanks…I just tried to speak from the heart, like always." He gave a shy little smile at her as he kicked at the floor, his dress shoes scuffing against the marble.

She chewed her lower lip, silent a moment as her brow furrowed in thought.

In the past few months that he had been here, Audry Moreno had been the other constant in Jimmy's life. A gutsy, tomboyish Puerto Rican from Second Earth, Audry had been one of the few people there besides Press himself who understood his references to video games and comic books. They had been fast friends, and if Jimmy were honest with himself, as much as he had a bit of a crush on Chase, he was smitten with Audry.

"Are you okay, Audry?" he asked, reaching out and putting a hand delicately on her bare shoulder. At the sudden contact, she started. Clearly, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Um…y-yeah…" she fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist, a perfect match to the one she had given him.

"Audry…what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He gently stroked her shoulder, trying to coax the words from her. What he got in return was not a fear.

Instead, she had moved on impulse, and pressed her lips to his.

Frozen in place, Jimmy didn't quite know what to do. Thankfully, his body reacted of its own accord, and he managed to move his own lips just slightly against her own.

Taking this as a positive sign, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his back.

When his brain caught up with the rest of his body, he blushed, eyes wide as he looked at her. She had a faint blush to her cheeks as well, and was looking at him expectantly.

"Uh…" was all he could manage for a moment.

For a moment, her face fell, and she moved as though about to run. Jimmy reached out for her, seizing her by the arm and holding her there.

There was another awkward silence between them as they looked from where he was holding her arm to the others' face and back again.

Finally, he slid closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"….Can I do that again?" He asked, giving his usual dorky smile.

He took her bashful grin for a yes, and kissed her once more.

From his position down the hall, Youran smiled. Despite the dark times looming over them, he was glad to see that at least someone was able to find love for strength.

Pushing the thought of his own best friend from his mind, he slipped away.

* * *

"We're fucked, mate." Jo whispered, clutching his wounded left shoulder.

Press was silent as he panted, catching his breath. He was getting too old for this, he thought to himself as he peeked around the corner of the cave from the broken down emergency flume that they had constructed solely for this purpose.

They were alone – mostly. Unless you counted the murderous wolf quigs that were still lying in wait for them beyond. Getting out of the Interim and into the place between worlds had been easy. It had even been fairly simple finding that spot in time and space in the middle realms where Shara had crafted her dark fortress.

Getting into that fortress was however an entirely different story.

The Commanders had left immediately following the announcement to the entire Covenant forces that the mythical Convergence was upon them. Normally, they would have kept at least one High Commander back in the Interim at the Covenant compound. But the pair of them were the leading experts on Saint Dane. And if something like this was possible, there was no way in any Hell that they were sending one in alone.

Wolf quigs patrolled every section of the path to the fortress itself, as the pair had discovered early on. They had been set upon by them as they made their way through the first level of the barrier, which was how Jo's shoulder had been injured.

"We've gotten good information so far about what's going on…we can't turn back without giving it a try, Jo."

For a moment, Jo's disbelieving face looked like that of the younger Spader. "You're bloody kiddin' me, right?"

Press merely gave his best stern father face.

Jo sighed, finishing up the application of the bandages for his shoulder. "Now I see what your girls were talkin about when they told the boys you had "this one look"."

Despite the severity of their present situation, Press managed to smile. They were who he was fighting for, after all. His daughters, his protégées, the Travelers – they needed help.

"We've got to get in there and give it a shot. Anything we can do to weaken the control before the forces move in will help." Press tightened up his ponytail, stood, and pulled Uhane from its position on his belt, activating the staff.

All joking now aside, Jo tightened his bandages and pulled his infamous fishing spear out, activating it as well. "…Ya know we've got a good chance of actually dyin for real this time, right mate?"

"Yeah. I know." The former Lead Traveler gave his staff an experimental twirl, bringing it to bear and taking on a defensive stance as he swung it towards a nearby boulder.

"Then let's give 'em hell for old time's sake." The Cloran clapped a hand on Press' arm.

Press nodded, determined smile on ghosting over his lips. "Of course."

Taking another deep breath, the two old friends rushed out of the flume mouth, weapons held ready as they made what was potentially their final stand.

* * *

Silence hung over the team as they zipped along through the flumes, all holding hands with one another at Corinthe's command. He had yet to explain anything to them, merely barked to get into the flume and called out "Second Earth", sending them on their path.

The flume ride itself was different. It felt weaker somehow, as though it were struggling to keep itself together. Rather than feel as though it were tearing apart, however, it felt quite the opposite. Instead, it felt as though there was tremendous pressure pushing down on it, like it was trying to keep something out.

No one had any idea what was going on, but for Corinthe to have the look of abject terror and anger on his face that he currently wore, they knew it must have been bad.

"Any idea what the hell is going on?" Bobby whispered to Leila.

The Aravillian girl shook her head no, then glanced to her sister.

Chase shook her head as well. "Something just feels…heavy."

They looked out at the world beyond the flume walls, and saw the images crossing over one another again, the sky a wash of images and items from different territories.

Yes, something was very wrong in Halla.

On the end of the chain of Travelers was Patrick, one hand holding Gunny's, the other hand scribbling away on his notebook, which he somehow was managing to hold onto as he wrote, a trick he had apparently learned from years of teaching and note-taking. He seemed puzzled as he drew out figures and diagrams, little words here and there.

"You got an idea there, mate?" Spader asked from his position between Chase and Gunny. Patrick shook his head no, clearly lost in his thoughts and not ready to speak.

"We're almost there. Be ready for anything when we stop." Corinthe's voice cut into the general silence lingering over the group.

Everyone exchanged glances, nervous about what they would find.

The lights and sounds grew louder as the ride came to an end, the Travelers landing on their feet in the abandoned subway station in New York.

For a moment, none of them moved. Then there was the sound of footsteps nearby.

Everyone froze, ready for a fight. They already began looking around for weapons, when a familiar – at least to Chase, Leila, Corinthe and Bobby – male voice called out.

"Bout damn time. We've got a helluva problem."

Relief flooded over the girls' features as they rushed forward to hug him.

Tom Dorney, Lead Acolyte, opened his arms to his nieces, hugging them both tightly. He nodded in salute to Corinthe and Bobby before letting go of Chase and Leila.

"Glad you made it safe. Can't trust the flumes too much longer. We need to start opening up emergency portals as soon as we can get a hold of Yo – "

Corinthe shook his head no, panic on his face as he looked at Chase, pleading with Tom to keep silent. Mercifully, Tom took his hint, and shut his mouth for a moment.

"You know by now the Convergence is happening, I'm guessing?" Corinthe asked.

Tom nodded, his graying hair falling into sleepless eyes. "Hard to miss." He turned to Bobby now, looking over the young Lead Traveler. "You've done a damn fine job so far, Pendragon. Time for some backup. Come on, all of you. We've got to make a trip back to my place, and then we've got somewhere to go."

Confusion was clear on Bobby's face. "Why aren't we going right away?"

"Because I have something you need, kid." Was Tom's reply.

Upon seeing that everyone was still confused, the older man rolled his eyes. "You're about to get a crash course in the History and meaning of Halla and the Convergence."

"How are we doing that?" It was Patrick's turn to ask the question.

At this, Tom gave a slight half-smirk, half-smile.

"Easy. By reading the Journals of Press Tilton."

* * *

Youran was beside himself as he paced his room, up and down the same narrow strip of carpet from his bed to his closet. Sitting on his bed, friend and Watcher of the Book of Halla for Second Earth Aryana Sky Talaby flipped through her copy of the Book, searching it carefully for anything that would help.

"I don't get how in the bloomin' 'ell she knows so damn much 'bout what we're doin' 'round 'ere!" he hissed, his Southern Aravillian accent thickening in his anger.

As Youran ranted to himself, Ary patiently continued to search, the book reacting to her mind's desires as it pulled up pages of the history of Halla.

"How doe she know? S'bloody insane. Knows our every turn fer sure…" his muttering was interrupted by Ary's startled gasp.

He quickly turned to face his young friend as she clutched her long dark hair, blue eyes wide in shock. "What's wrong, Ary? Ya find somethin'?"

She nodded, holding up the book for him to see. "I was thinking about the book itself, and I started to wonder about where the other one was…I know I have one, and the Covenant elders have one…but there's a third book. And the third book is missing and has been missing for some time and no one said anything about why…"

He nodded, following her logic but still not looking at the page she held open to him. "So how'd the ol' hag get 'er hands on the telepathic book, huh?"

Ary shook her head, pointing to the page in front of Youran. "This page shows a list of names of every Watcher of Halla, the Second Earth Watcher family is listed on the left, and the Neeanyahn Watcher family is listed on the right. Look at the most recent entries on the list…"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he stepped closer and examined the list. Aryana's name was the most recent on the Second Earth side. But it was the set of names on the Neeanyahn side that made his blood run cold.

The second to last family name on the list read "Korlaine", with the sublist of members of the family underneath. The last name on that list was "Shara" – but it was crossed out, and underneath it, a new family name header began – this time with the name "Eidra" at the very end. At the bottom of the page was a short note.

Youran bent down closer to read the note aloud.

"The Korlaine family was the chosen family o' Watchers up till the birth o' Shara Korlaine, the next in line to become the Covenant Watcher of Neeanyah, until the book was taken from the Korlaine family following their casting out of the Covenant. At this time the book was passed to another Covenant ally, the Sayina family, with Eidra Sayina serving as the first fully-inducted Watcher of the Sayina family."

There was silence a moment as Youran processed what he had just said.

"…Yer fuckin' kiddin' me…no bloody way…I…I can't believe…" he was at a loss.

"The book went missing after Eidra died. The only person who could have it is her…" Ary ventured, swallowing hard as they shared a look.

Without another word, they stood and rushed towards the Council Hall where the Covenant elders were in a meeting. Both friends reached the same conclusion at the same time, and as they made their way to the hall, they struggled to come to terms with it:

Commanders Press Tilton and Jo Spader had almost positively just walked into a trap.

* * *

Shara couldn't help but smile as she snapped shut her copy of the Book of Halla and tucked it away into the folds of her cloak. Everything was going wonderfully, and she could scarcely contain herself.

Before she could start to relax, Saint Dane entered the room, cloak fluttering behind him from the speed of his stride.

"We have guests." He announced calmly, his tone not matching his frenzied pace.

She arched an eyebrow. "Already?"

He nodded, eyes narrowed. "The traitor and his little water-brained sidekick."

The witch could barely hold back her grin. Everything truly was going as planned.

"Well then – " she started, standing. "I guess I had better be a good hostess and go greet our visitors, hmm?"

The Demon nodded to her. "You do that. I've one last thing to do before seeing them."

Pressing a kiss to his cheek before the Demon Saint transformed into his older, ugly and bald form, Shara left the room, and went down to "greet" Press Tilton and Jo Spader.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

There you have it folks. The long-awaited chapter 58. Thanks yet again for staying with me. You all mean so much to me. Feel free to drop me a line with any kind of questions, comments, or concerns, be it DD related or not.

I love you all.

-Chase


	65. Chapter 59: Veritas et Aquitas

**_AN:_**

Holy shit it's been awhile.

Hey everyone. Hope you've all been doing well wherever you are. Yes, I'm alive - returning from my extended hiatus.

My grandmother just had a stroke two weeks ago. Still not talking to the IRL Leila anymore. Boyfriend and I are doing wonderful. School just started up again. I have a tumblr for those of you with one - BombasticNerdtastic (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Also - we have an official forum for DD now, here on , called the Covenant of Halla, located here: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/The_Covenant_of_Halla_Demons_Daughter_Discussion/95325/

Personal life is meh like usual. But I'm writing again. I haven't written very much in months, so hopefully you forgive me for some rust. As usual, I love you guys and I'm grateful for you sticking around.

Hobey ho,

-Chase

* * *

_Chapter 59: Veritas et Aquitas_

The trip from the flumes to Tom's apartment was a quiet one externally, while everyone was burning with questions inside. It seemed that nothing they had once thought true was entirely trustworthy, and none of them knew for certain what to do.

Corinthe and Tom were talking quietly together as they walked, looking like old friends. Chase supposed they must have been, as Acolytes to a pair of former best friends. But did that mean that at one time it was possible for non-Travelers to travel? That went against everything her father had ever taught them. The thought of her Uncle Tom trekking through the Isayer forest in his military jacket and jeans beside Corinthe in his guardsman uniform with sword at hip was comical, and she would have laughed in better times.

She followed her sister, who was talking to Bobby, and thought on her father's journals. He had implied in his letter almost two years before that his journals would be needed, and that when the time was right, they would be given over. They as a group had seemed to now hit a very dire point, and Chase could think of no better time to have them.

But on the other hand, she was unsure of how she really felt. Press Tilton had been her hero for the entirety of her life, and Saint Dane had been the villain. It was simple, it was unending, it was truth.

Truth was false now. She knew nothing of truth and lie anymore. Her adopted father had hidden so much from them all. How was she supposed to trust the late Traveler's words or commands when he had hidden so much from her? She had been turned against her birth father from almost the beginning. Why would Press hide that? Because it would make her hold back? Because she would have tried to help Daniel break from what he had become? Did Press doubt her ability, or did he want to keep his control over her?

If she was going to be angry with anyone, she should have also been angry with Tom and Corinthe, who had both known all this too. But they were Acolytes - they would go along with what the Lead Traveler asked of them regardless. He had been the leader. He had been her father. And so the perceived betrayal had cut deeper.

They reached the gate leading up to Tom's home and made their way up the walk, into the building, and up the stairs into the apartment.

"Everyone just take a seat. And get comfortable. We're going to be here awhile." Tom instructed before walking into his bedroom. He emerged moments later, dragging an enormous green wooden trunk behind him.

The group settled themselves on the couch and floor in the sparsely decorated room. Spader took Chase's hand in his, and squeezed it lovingly. His face was grim, but he managed a small smile at her that tried to be reassuring. It didn't work, but her weary smile in return told him that it was at least appreciated.

Corinthe and Tom exchanged a glace, holding a silent conversation in much the same way that Chase and Leila often did. Tom nodded, and Corinthe gave a heavy sigh.

The Royal Guardsman spoke first. "Let me say first, before I say anything else, that I'm sorry that you don't already know everything we're going to tell you. I have argued and pleaded for years to inform you all and I was denied at every turn. Today, Tom and I are taking matters into our own hands because of the severity of the crisis. Halla is at war. The interim is in danger. And the rules of the game have changed - startlingly so."

They all had their eyes trained on him, hanging on his words.

Tom spoke next. "There've been prophecies made - two in particular - that relate to you kids. The prophecy of Light and Father's Grace, and the prophecy of Absolution. Chase, Leila - you've heard of both, but you don't understand them fully yet."

The Tilton sisters looked at one another, brows furrowed in confusion.

"We got them drilled into our heads on 2nd Earth, Neeanyah, and Aravil. What do you mean we don't understand them?" Leila asked. "I mean, I know we've never been told the story behind the prophecy of Absolution, but Light and Father's Grace we know for sure."

At this, Corinthe's eyes dropped to the carpet.

There was silence for a moment, then the sound of paper rustling as Patrick flipped through his small notebook. Finally, it was the librarian who spoke. "The idea of the daughter restoring her father to the light - its referring to now."

The Travelers turned to look at him.

"Wait…what?" Chase was staring at him blankly.

"Think about it. It seems so painfully obvious now. A father fallen into darkness. A daughter in the light, one foot on either side. Only she can pull him out. Or they both will fall. It's talking about you and Saint Dane. It has to be." he explained.

Chase whipped around to look at her mentor. Slowly, Corinthe nodded.

"…it was my mother who made the prophecies - both of them. Of Light and Father's Grace has two parts. One of which my own life has been intertwined with. In addition to this, the base of this prophecy revolves around a very strict timeline. It says that if the daughter reaches her 17th year, the age of adulthood in our land, then she will for certain be victorious and return her father to the light." He paused here.

After a moment, Spader spoke. "Well in that case, why are we all so grim? Chase turned 17 a few months ago, we're just spiff!"

Both Tom and Corinthe seemed uncomfortable again.

Tom spoke now. "We're not. Not in the land where it counts."

"But like Vo just said - I'm 17 now. That means that she can't win!" Chase exclaimed, starting to smile as victory seemed nearly assured.

"Chase…what year where you born in, by Neeanyahn time?" Corinthe asked. His tone of voice was soft, not fearful but certainly hesitant.

She scoffed. "Oh come on, mid-harvest in the 3rd year of the Dragon cycle."

"And how do you know this?" he continued to lead.

Chase was silent a moment. "Well I'm 17. And it's the 20th year in the Dragon cycle right now so I just - "

"You just figured on your own, correct?" Corinthe was gazing at her intently.

Patrick though was looking at her with something akin to dread, as though he had already guessed the path the conversation was about to take, and was already running through scenarios in his head as to how it was possible, or what the implications were.

Tom cleared his throat and spoke. "Chase…not one of us has ever told you a year. And not once have we ever shown you a birth certificate."

"But I **have **a birth certificate!" she shot back, starting to sense something wrong. "I've had one for school and everything!"

"A fake one. That I had made when Press took you to 2nd Earth. Same as I did for Leila. You've never once seen a Neeanyahn birth certificate. That's intentional."

The younger Tilton girl was quiet again for a moment. "So…what are you saying, Uncle Tom? I'm not really as young as I think I am? I'm developmentally stunted?"

It was Corinthe who finally sighed and said "No…you're not as old as you think you are."

* * *

The silence that filled the room was thick and choking. A few nervous glances were exchanged. Spader had gone stone-stiff beside her, his hand heavy in hers.

Chase was trying to form words, but struggling. Corinthe continued.

"You, my darling, were born in the 5th year of the Dragon cycle, during the Harvest Festival season. I was there for it, so it would be rather hard for me to forget. By Neeanyahn time, you are only in your fifteenth year of life."

She managed to find her words again, finally. "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

He produced an old piece of parchment from his pocket and held it out. "This is your real writ of birth from the Neeanyahn courts. Dated and signed by your father and mother, and myself."

She didn't take it. Instead, Chase stared dumbly at her mentor and uncle, then grew angry. "Then…why do I look like a seventeen year old? Why am I already most of the way through puberty, and why am I a junior in high school, almost a senior? Why would you guys tell me I'm one age instead of letting me be fifteen? What the fuck!"

"To keep you with Leila, for one. By the standards and age we set on 2nd Earth's terms, you're only a year younger but you can stay in the same grade because of the months we chose to place your births in. You both meet the cut-off dates for enrollment." Tom explained. "Secondly - you were physically three years old when Press found you after the attack on Manara and the manor."

Corinthe chimed in again. "You were only an infant, barely a year old when the attack happened. When Press found you, you had aged physically and mentally two years in one day and night. It was as though you were mentally and physically two years older with no memory to show for it. You could walk, you could speak, and you seemed like a normal toddler. Press thought it was best to place you with Leila so that you could be close to one another and look after each other. So we arranged it and kept it that way. We didn't think you needed to be told. We always had a false sense of safety around the pair of you…"

Chase still didn't really know how to process what she was hearing. Even for her life, full of magic, sword fights, and travels through time and space, it seemed absolutely absurd. "And how did that happen? Did I just one helluva growth spurt or what!"

"Your mother gave her life to save you, Chase. She gave her magic to save you, and sacrificed herself. If she weren't concerned for your safety, she was more than a match for Shara, and probably could have beaten her in a fair fight. But Shara had ensnared the minds of the townsmen and it would never have been fair. They would have gone for you while she was distracted." Corinthe paused, gathering his words carefully, then continued.

"What we think happened is a transfer of power. Your mother knew and studied aura magic and had learned things in her studies that most can only dream of. We think that she gathered up every ounce of her magic and willed it to you, using the blood you shared as a way to give her immense spiritual power to you. But your body was so small, and you already had a store of your own magic from her and your father's lineages. So getting that much power into your tiny body would have killed you instantly."

"So then why is she alive?" Bobby asked, finally finding his voice for a moment.

"The powers she transferred sealed themselves up as tightly as they could, but her body was still too frail to contain them. So the powers themselves aged her up just enough so that her body could hold the packaged energy without hurting her." Corinthe replied to Bobby and the others, then turned back to Chase.

"Your mother's power is inside of you, trapped away to keep you safe, and to keep it from Shara's grasp - because Shara WOULD have drained your mother's body had there been anything to drain. Eidra saved not just your life, but thousands of others that day. Now that Shara has Daniel's assistance, she's gained the kind of power she wanted from Eidra all those years ago."

Tom took over once more. "We have to stop her, at any cost. But because of your true age, we're not sure what's going to happen. You're 17 by Earth law, 15 by Neeanyahn. We can't assume it's an instant defeat, but because it's a Neeanyahn prophecy, we just don't know. We had to tell you now so you don't go in overconfident."

The thick silence oozed over the room once more. Spader, though shocked, took it in stride. Mentally, Chase was still the same. Technically she was 15, but she was nearly 16 by Neeanyahn law. Meaning she was only a year away from adulthood in his territory, and two years off in her territory. It didn't change much, though he assumed the age jokes would probably pick up when the war ended.

If the war ended.

"So I'm younger than I thought I was. And if I fuck this up I'm gonna die. Got anymore good news for me today?" Chase bit out, tearing up a bit. No pressure, she thought. It was only the fate of her father and possibly Halla in the balance on her young shoulders.

Corinthe closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, little one. I wanted this in the open for years, but you know how stubborn your father can be when he thinks he's right."

"That man is not my father. Not anymore." she insisted, crossing her arms.

At this, Leila turned to stare at Chase in awe.

"Chase…what are you saying?" the elder Tilton asked quietly.

"You heard me! Press Tilton lied to me - lied to US - our whole lives! Kept me trained and under his command so he could use me as a weapon against my REAL dad! Why should I call him my dad anymore after that! My real dad was alive all this time and he never told me. He let me hate him my whole life! Why would he do that to me!"

Leila tried to reason with her sister. "He was trying to protect us, Chase!"

The younger sister would have nothing of it. "He lied! He preached nothing but honesty and justice and shit and he LIED! You can't tell me you aren't mad too!"

At this, Leila grew silent.

"We don't have time for this right now." Tom scolded. Chase settled down as well. "You have to take a crash course in Traveling. You think you know how it works? You don't know anything yet. There's a system here. There's rules. There's an entire council that makes decisions, an army raised and trained, and a whole other world you can't imagine. And we have to work with them. You don't know them, but they know you."

Before he could continue, a blinding silver and blue light flashed, and a small flume gateway opened up in the center of the room. The Travelers were instantly on guard, ready for attack. The Acolytes seemed almost fearful as they exchanged a glance, but didn't seem to think the sudden gateway opening was a danger to them.

A tall, muscular but still slender figure emerged from the light, and waved a brown-leather-gloved hand to close the gate behind him.

The Travelers were on their feet, taking defensive stances as the light faded.

The newcomer's tone was grim and deadly serious as he turned to the Acolytes. "We're outta time. We hafta leave, an' we hafta leave now."

Chase and Leila jolted as though electrocuted. Chase managed to look even paler than normal somehow as she looked up to the intruder's face.

Thick, slightly wavy sandy brown hair was held up in a loose ponytail. His eyes were bright green, and though serious, they sparkled. His eyes met hers, and they softened.

"Long time no see, lil' wolf." Youran near-whispered, his eyes starting to tear up as his full lips twitched upwards into a warm, loving smile.

And soundlessly, Chase fainted.


	66. Author's Note

Dear friends and fellow Pendragon fans,

Hello and warm hugs to you all. It's been nearly a year since we last spoke through my last update, and a lot has happened.

Firstly, my grandmother died a few days before my 22nd birthday. The real-life Leila and I ran into each other in a store on Black Friday, as I was with my fiancee and she was with her boyfriend - the man who came between us. That was...interesting, to say the least.

I'm now one class away from finishing my degree and moving on to grad school, and I've been promoted slightly at work. Still no car, but working on that next.

As it stands today, it has been almost ten years since I began writing Demon's Daughter. What began as a derpy, Mary Sue-rrific fic written by a 13 year old girl obsessed with one book series and escaping her sad life became a personal project and the longest thing I've ever written. I have a love-hate relationship with DD, as I can't stand the awful teenage girl writing I put out initially, but the later chapters and character expansions, I'm proud of. It's not perfect, but it's mine, and some people enjoy it.

Several times, I've toyed with giving up on DD and languished about it for hours on end. Ultimately I keep coming back to it. I can't let go of the world I've crafted here, as cliche and awful as some of it is.

After I finally complete this story, I will be going back and re-writing the first half of it to match up better with the latter half of it. That's a long ways off of course, but it will happen.

All that being said, it's yet again time for me to dust off my keyboard, and try to FINALLY get back on a regular update schedule. I'll be around, message me with any questions or comments, as usual, or reply to this in a review, whichever you prefer. A new chapter will be coming within the next three days.

Hobey ho,

-Chase


End file.
